Retribution
by TraSea1972
Summary: Fourth Installment that began with Learning to Live Again. This story picks up almost 9 months after Jacob leaves Bella in order to find and kill Irina. Multiple POV's, new character developments, and of course, lemons! Please Review! *HUGS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! *waves* Here is the fourth installment of a series that began with Learning to Live Again. I highly suggest starting there, because A LOT has happened since I wrote that story.**

**Here is a brief synopsis: At the end of Our Destinies Revealed, Jacob leaves Bella and his family in order to avenge the deaths of Billy, Sam and Colin. Peter, who is Jasper's friend and also a thorn in Jacob's side, insists on coming with Jacob so that he can get some revenge of his own. His wife, Charlotte, was killed at the same time as Billy and the others.**

**I really hope you enjoy this story, and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Twilight, the franchise, or the characters. I DO, however, own the plot of this story, and that characters I have created on my own.**

**RETRIBUTION**

**BPOV**

I sat on the beach in the back of my house, trying to take advantage of the abnormally warm winter day, and turned my face to the sun. It barely registered to me, as did most things these past months since Jacob left.

_Jake….._

I wrapped my arms across my chest, trying so hard to hold myself together. I thought about him every second, of every day. I even dreamed about him, resulting in very little cumulative sleep at night. I had to force myself to take naps during the day, in order to get the rest that I needed now.

"Isabella! I see you listened to me and came down to the beach. This is good, because you are much to pale for my liking," Angelo said as he walked over to me. His shimmering skin barely registered to me anymore, because Since Jacob left, he had made it a personal thing to take care of me. He was constantly at my side, pretty much at my beck and call at all hours of the day. I argued with him constantly, telling him he wasn't my personal slave, but he was as stubborn as Alice. So, I gave up.

"Yep! I'm being a good little patient, listening to my doctor's advice," I softly said, giving him a slight smile.

Angelo and I had grown close over the months that Jacob was gone, almost the way Jacob had been there for me, when Edward left. It was different with Angelo and me, because I had zero attraction to him. My heart, soul and life belonged to Jacob, even though he left me behind.

I felt a crushing feeling, as well as painful fire flare up in my chest, and tried so hard to hide it. Angelo was extremely worried about my emotional state, because the stress of everything began taking effect on me physically, something I couldn't afford to happen. My emotions won, as usual, and my body began shaking with gut wrenching sobs. Sobs that would not go away until I either cried myself to sleep, or got physically sick.

"Oh, Bella, please don't cry. Jacob will be back soon," Angelo said, pulling me into his cool embrace.

I felt so guilty leaning on him all the time, leaning on everyone, as a matter of fact. Here I was, in my mid thirties, and unable to control the emotional pain that threatened to consume me. I felt like that pitiful, weak eighteen year old girl, whose world got shattered when the first love of her life walked out on her.

I was pathetic.

True to form, after a long time of crying all over Angelo, comforting darkness surrounded me, enveloping me in its temporary serenity. My reprieve was short lived, because my dreams were of Jacob, holding me, kissing me, loving me….then of him being drained by a faceless vampire, or his neck being snapped, or his body being torn to shreds while I looked on, helpless to protect him. And each time, I would awaken the same way, screaming, soaked in sweat, yet chilled to the bone.

And Angelo was always there when the dreams came, either to soothe me, or to make sure nothing happened to me in my current condition.

Yes, I was pregnant once more, with twins. I conceived the last night Jacob and I were together, and they were the only things keeping me from fully giving in to my depression and grief.

The darkness always beckoned me, trying to seduce me away from my torment. I couldn't give in, because the children I carried inside of me were my last connection I had to Jacob, to our previous life together. Sure, I still had my other children, but all except Kaylee were grown, with lives of their own to live.

Kaylee….now there was a force of nature. She was almost a year old, but looked more like she was nearing three. She, like my other children, grew very quickly, although I hoped she would have grown at a slower rate. Jacob and I wanted to enjoy her being a baby longer this time, and for while she did grow at an almost normal pace. Recently though, she and the other babies born at or around the same time, were starting to grow faster, making all of us parents concerned that another war was approaching. So far, there were no signs of it though, both locally and through the deep connections we now shared with the other shifters in the world.

In the eight and a half months that Jacob had been gone, everyone really pulled together in order to get the Council off the ground. Everyone except for me, that is. I just trudged through each day, only feeling pain and loss from him leaving me to go find Irina. A large part of me was mad as hell at him, for being stupid and going off alone, but a smaller part also understood why. The largest part of me missed him so terribly that it physically hurt.

I had heard stories about Imprinting, how physical pain would come about if soul mates were apart for too long. I never understood it, until now. Not only was I going through my own pain, but I watched Emily go through hers as well.

When Sam was killed, I expected her to curl up and pretty much wait for death. I thought that because I reacted to pain a certain way, everyone else would react similarly.

I was dead wrong.

Emily went through a week or so, deep in grief. She had Kim and Jared take her children, because she knew that she was in no shape to care for them until she was able to get better control over her loss. Then she came back with a vengeance.

Emily had taken Sam's place on the Tribal Council, and totally launched herself into its affairs. She was a major driving force, as well, with getting things kicked into gear with the Council. Because Leah was left in command while Jacob was gone, she and Emily teamed up and got everyone organized, sending teams out to different locales all over to world.

Sarah and Seth were sent to Europe, to deliver the blue prints and to meet with the shape shifters there. Once the business portion of their trip was concluded, they decided to take a week for themselves, as a late honeymoon. Because of what happened the day of their wedding, and the consequent fallout afterwards, their honeymoon was put on indefinite hold. They both fell in love with the countries, and the culture, making future plans to visit as often as possible.

Josephine gave birth to Elizabeth Hope in the early fall, and she was a total pistol. She had her parents green eyes, although they were ringed in gray. Her hair was a dark brown, nearly as dark as Joey's. The strange thing about it though, when the sun made any kind of contact with it, it would immediately shift into Edward's copper color.

It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

Well, other than vampires and shape shifters.

I was present for her birth, and the joy of holding my first grandchild burned through my depression, although temporarily. Carlisle and Angelo both assisted in her birth, and the first thing she did was hit Angelo in the face. At first we were all shocked, because she had incredible strength for being less than a minute old. Our surprise was short lived, changing into boisterous laughter when she gently touched the cheek she struck, and began giggling like a little manic.

Yep, Joey and Edward were definitely going to have their hands full when she got older. I could see it already.

Alice and Jasper moved out of Carlisle and Esme's house in late summer, opting to buy a trendy, three bedroom condo in Port Angeles. It made sense, especially since it was closer to the boutique she had opened, as well as a baby free zone.

Don't get me wrong, Alice and Jasper loved their 'nieces, nephews' and 'brother', but they were going to wait to start their own family and wanted the peace a quiet. They still visited almost every single day, but loved the fact that they could escape nightly to a world free of spit up, dirty diapers, and middle of the night crying.

Rosalie and Emmett completely loved being parents to their twins, Dawn and Ryan. They still argued on a daily basis about their children's futures, wanting only the best for them when they grew up. Dawn immediately bonded with Emmett, and as she grew, you could tell that she was a little tomboy. Ryan, on the other hand was quiet, clinging constantly to Rosalie, who loved every single minute of it.

Between Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett living together in the same house, none of the children wanted for anything. They were like a well oiled machine with changing's and late night feedings, and because everyone took turns, nobody was stretched too thin and got the rest they needed.

"Isabella, please wake up. It's just a nightmare," I heard Angelo call to me during my nightmare, his voice sounding as if it came from miles away. When the terror finally began to release me, I tried to calm my breathing before opening my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, rubbing my eyes as I willed the tears away.

"Please stop apologizing. It is understandable, and you shouldn't feel shame for missing Your Jacob. I just want you to try to keep yourself calm, because this pregnancy hasn't been too easy and I worry about you and the babies," he said, smiling at me. When my eyes finally met his, understanding reflected back, as well as longing. I felt my stomach knot up at the affection he held for me, because even though he was a wonderful man, I could never reciprocate his feelings.

"I'm ok now. Thank you, Angelo," I said as I struggled to get out of bed. My stomach was huge now, so otherwise easy movements were getting extremely difficult.

"Here, let me help you," he said, slipping his hands under my arms and gently lifting me to my feet. I gave him a smile, then placed the palm of my hand against his cheek.

"You do so much for me already, Angelo. You are a good friend," I said, noticing how his face slightly fell at the word 'friend'.

"Come, it's time for the human to eat," he said, quickly recovering.

I knew I was going to have to sit down with Angelo, to set more strict boundaries, as well as let him know that regardless if Jacob returned, my heart couldn't love anyone again.

"Wait. Angelo…," I began, but was quickly cut off when he placed his cool index fingers over my lips.

"You do not even have to say it, Isabella. Your heart only belongs to your Jacob, and I understand that. I do not expect you to return my affection for you. I am, how do you say… 'a glutton for punishment'? Just, let me admire you from afar, and be your friend, because you really need that right now," he said, his eyes filled with sadness and understanding.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice so quiet that a normal human couldn't hear. "You are a wonderful man, Angelo, and if things were different, maybe I could feel the same for you. I do care about you, but my heart cannot let you in like that. I don't want you waiting around for me, because regardless if Jake comes back or not, our souls are Imprinted and that will never, could never, be broken," I finished, staring down at my huge belly.

"Hey, enough worrying about my feelings. You have enough on your bowl to concern yourself. I promise that my affection for you will not interfere in our friendship. If it makes you the slightest uncomfortable, please let me know and I will leave, because the last thing you are needing right now is a love sick vampire following you around," he chuckled.

I searched his face for any hint of insincerity and found none. Angelo was a very honest man, and his eyes gave away any hints of dishonesty. The last thing I wanted was to lose his friendship. I then started chuckling, warranting a look of confusion from him.

"Plate. It's plate, Angelo, not bowl," I giggled, then broke out in boisterous laughter. Deep belly laughs that made the babies do flips in my stomach. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face.

"You Americans and your strange phrases. I'm 'down with the jiggy' or whatever it is. Will Smith, he has some strange lyrics too. Andrea Bocelli, now there is a real singer," he scoffed, both teasing me and hiding his embarrassment.

"Come, silly. You have tortured American slang enough for one day. I need some food, because I don't want you and Carlisle threatening to hook me up to an IV again," I snorted, then yelped when he scooped me up and carried me downstairs. Joey, Edward and Elizabeth were just walking in the front door, their arms laden with food and their expressions confused.

"Uh, we got food?" Joey said, looking at Edward.

"Bring it to the kitchen, Josephine. Come here, Lizzy! Let me look at you," Angelo said, grabbing the now walking three month old once he sat me in a chair. Her little face scowled at her nickname, then broke out in a huge grin as she launched herself at Angelo.

"Good, maybe you can get through her stubborn streak, Angelo. She wanted to drag all of her toys with her today, and when I told her no, she proceeded to tear them all apart. Maybe we should pre-pay for boarding school right now. Either that, or she gets shipped off to a convent when she hits physical maturity," Edward joked as he looked lovingly at his daughter.

"Is that right, Elizabeth?" I asked as she bounced on Angelo's knee. My answer was a happy squeal, which made me laugh for the second time that day. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through my side, knocking the breath out of my body.

"Oh God!" I howled, doubling over and clutching myself, feeling as if I had gotten bit by a vampire, the pain of the venom spreading through me. Seconds later, the pain was gone, but I was feeling nauseous, and the prospect of food made my stomach turn.

"Mom! Are you ok?" Joey asked as everyone rushed to my side. Both Edward and Angelo looked me over, but looked at me skeptically.

"I'm fine, I promise. I think one of the twins must have kicked me pretty hard," I lied, running a trembling hand through my hair.

"Tomorrow, you get examined at Carlisle's house. End of discussion," Angelo firmly said.

I rolled my eyes at him, picking at the piece of fried chicken on my plate.

"Fine," I grumbled.

My stomach began to settle back down, so I took the opportunity to force some food into my system. My depression over Jacob leaving left me with no appetite, so after I dropped ten pounds, Carlisle, Angelo and Edward all threatened to intravenously feed me in order for the babies to get the nourishment they needed. So, rather than get poked with stupid needles, I forced myself to eat.

_Jake…please come home…..I can't do this without you….I'm starting to lose this battle……_

**JPOV**

"_Jake….please…." Bella gasped as I kissed my way down her toned stomach, tasting her salty sweet skin._

"_Bells, I need you…" I moaned, settling myself between her trembling legs. She stopped me before I could taste her, and flipped me onto my back, kissing me deeply. She pulled away and smirked, then began moving downward, nearing the place I most wanted her to be. She took my hard length in her hand, but teased me mercilessly with her mouth, kissing across my stomach. She gave me the sexiest smile ever, then slowly began taking me inside of her mouth….._

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled when I was awoken by a sharp, burning sensation in my side. I jumped to my feet, and looked down, seeing a small bite mark and blood trickling down. I looked around crazily, trying to find what, or who, was responsible for biting me, and my eyes stopped on Peter, who was cracking up hysterically.

"What the hell is wrong with you? YOU BIT ME!!" I yelled, wiping away the blood.

"Oh please, Jakey. Every single night, for the last, oh… nine months? Yeah, well, I got sick and tired of hearing, 'Oh Bells, lower baby…that's right….Do you like that, honey? I love you so much'. It gets old, man. And for the record, I have been throwing pennies at you for the last ten minutes, and all you do is roll over and talk louder. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so I made a judgment call. My sanity, or your pain…it's a no brainer!" he grinned, chucking a handful of pennies at me.

"Still, you didn't have to freakin' bite me, you asshole," I grumbled, hiding my embarrassment with irritation.

My dreams about Bella were an every night occurrence, but had been growing in strength and vividness over the last month.

I couldn't believe that I had been away from her for almost nine months now. Every minute of every single day was torture, but knowing that what I was doing would keep her safe in the long run kept me going.

Peter and I caught onto Irina's trail when we crossed over into Oregon, and it continued to lead southeast. In the course of our travels, we came across many nomadic vampires, and each encounter always ended up the same way.

Me torturing them for information, and them burning to death.

In the beginning, Peter had a hard time with my interrogation tactics, which were harsh to say the least. Granted, he had no problem getting into a heated brawl with the bloodsuckers, but he turned away when I took over and began my questioning. Now, he would hold onto them as I tore off little pieces, not even flinching anymore.

I was pissed as hell when he blackmailed me into letting him tag along. He was a pain in the ass, always tossing little barbs at me here and there. Against everything inside of me, somehow we had forged a tentative friendship. Dysfunctional to the highest degree, but a camaraderie none the less.

"Did you feed yet? Your eyes are turning black," I snapped as I reached into the small pack that held my limited clothing. That was another good thing about him being with me. He carried the backpack as we ran, undaunted by the miniscule weight, while I phased and ran with him.

"Not yet. I was going to grab something when we cut out for the day" he said, flicking through the TV channels almost too fast for me to see.

At first, I fought him about shelter arrangements, preferring to stay in wolf form rather than hotel it. He changed my mind…actually, he forced me into it, bitching about how 'if I wanted a dog around me all the goddamn time, I would have gotten one from the pound. Also, I like to think of myself as somewhat civilized, so staying in the woods all the damned time is NOT AN OPTION'.

So, we stayed at discount hotels each night.

My nightly ritual was always the same; checking in, staring at the phone for hours, fighting the urge to call Bella and tell her I was alive. It was absolute hell, and I was positive I had an ulcer because of my inner turmoil. I knew that if I called her and heard her sweet voice, my mission would be done, Irina would slip away, and I would be back in La Push with Bella in my arms.

So, I never called.

"Go shower, man, because you reek," Peter said, not looking at me.

"What is it with you and showering? I just took one last night when we checked in!" I growled.

"Just because you enjoy living like an animal doesn't mean I like to. My nose is really delicate," he sniffed, biting his lower lip to stifle a laugh.

"I'm about to break that nose of yours, FLEA," I said, slamming the bathroom door behind me. I started the shower and peeled off my clothes as I waited for the water the heat up. I looked in the mirror and cringed at the man looking back at me.

I looked like I had aged ten years, my eyes bloodshot with dark circles underneath. My cheekbones were more prominent, as were my ribs due to my lack of appetite. Peter had to practically force me to eat, under the guise that he didn't want to have to return me to Bella in a pine box because I didn't take care of myself. That always worked for me, so I ate what I could because my goal was to come back to her in one piece.

_God how I miss you, Bells…..your smile….your kiss….your touch…..please baby, hang in there. I'll be home soon….Be safe….please, God, be safe….._

I let the hot water wash my tears away, but it was no use. They were coming much too fast, as well as the panic attack that was starting to crush my chest in its vise-like grasp. I sucked in deep breaths, trying to ward it off, but it was no use. Slowly I slid down the shower wall, until I sat on the floor, crying my eyes out.

"Jake, I'm running down to the diner to grab some food for you. Be back in a few," Peter called to me through the door.

He knew how hard I struggled with being away from Bella. At first, he didn't understand it, didn't understand the whole Imprinting thing.

_**Flashback…..3 months prior…….**_

"_Dude, what the hell is this whole Imprinting thing, anyway? I don't get it," he asked one night after a long days travel._

"_It's a soul mate thing…when your soul finds its other half in the person you are meant to spend your life with, the two fuse together and cannot be separated. It's physically painful for Imprints to be away from each other for too long. Imprinting also ensures strong offspring," I explained. His eyes got a faraway look in them, so filled with his own sadness over losing Charlotte._

"_It's like your leech claiming thingy. You know who you are meant to be with forever, so you, ugh, bite each other. Like that," I finished. His eyes snapped to mine and hardened, making my hair stand on end._

"_Charlotte and I were never claimed…," he murmured, turning his face from me._

"_What? I thought you guys were together for a long time…married?" I asked, totally confused._

"_Yes, we were married, but were not claimed. She wouldn't allow it….See, Char, she liked variety. Even though we were married and all, she still liked to take on multiple lovers. As long as I gave her that, she came back to me. I never participated in her little parties, and I hated the thought of someone else being with her like that, but I loved her. So I sucked it up like a good little vampire and let her have her toys," he said, his voice now hard as he recalled his life._

"_That's enough about me and my screwed up marriage. I get the Imprint thing now. Just…let's go get that bitch before you go all psycho from being away from Bella, and I have to put you down like Cujo," he said, totally dismissing his feelings and going back into 'thorn in my side' mode._

_**Current day…………**_

Now, whenever I went into my episodes of falling apart and crying, he gave me my space, knowing how I hated people see me break down.

I picked myself off the shower floor and finished my shower. After drying myself off, I quickly threw on my shorts and T-shirt and walked back into the room. Peter was sitting on his bed once more, flipping through the channels. As my eyes moved over to my bed, they stopped on the phone, which was between us, on a little nightstand.

"Don't even think about it. Your food's getting cold, so eat," he said, not even looking at me.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down and opened the large Styrofoam container to reveal the contents inside. He got me pancakes, eggs, biscuits, fresh fruit, a bunch of bacon and ham, as well as an English muffin sandwich, loaded with melted cheese, sausage and eggs.

"You better eat it all, because it's going to be awhile before we stop once we get back on the road. I also need to hunt…and find some red contacts," he trailed off.

My head snapped up and I glared at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Relax, Jake. Look, while it's nice having a big, brawny wolf to romp around with, I might get more done…alone. From the rumblings we've been hearing, the vampires are planning on a revolt, so if I played the part…red eyes and all…maybe I could get deep inside and find some shit out," he said, still not looking at me and flipping through the channels.

"No. It's too dangerous. No," I said with finality.

"Too late, Bubba. That sexy chick at the diner gave me a card to a place that sells funky contacts. Either that, or I go eat some human blood to get them to turn back to red on their own…," he said, his lips twitching in a grin.

"Ha ha, real funny. Get the damn contacts, and when I see that they look real enough, then MAYBE I will consider your plan."

"Uh huh," he replied, lacing his hands under his head and closing his eyes.

It had taken me a long time to trust Peter enough for him to have my back, either in a fight or while I slept. When we first took off on the hunt for Irina, I stayed up for three nights straight, fearful that he would kill me while I slept. I finally passed out in exhaustion and delirium, and when I woke up, he was still there, with a heaping container of hot food for me.

Another time, we were in a brawl against six vampires, him having started it, of course. We did pretty well in the beginning, but when he started toying with a virulent male, taunting rather than finishing him off, he almost died. The burly male saw his chance, ripping Peter's arms off and picking him up over his head, ready to toss him into the raging fire. I quickly ripped the head off my opponent, then ran over and tackled the enemy vamp, tearing him to shreds.

From those days forward, a near unshakeable trust was formed, and remained intact many months later.

"I did some skunking around while you slept, and it seems like New Orleans is the most likely place that bitch is hiding out in. We can be there in a week's time, as long as we keep to a strict schedule," Peter said, his voice trailing off when a 'Girls Gone Wild' commercial came on.

"You are such a pig, sometimes! I guess your whole grieving thing for Char is over, huh?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he drooled venom from his mouth.

"Huh? Hey, I'm a guy, and I like boobs. What can I say? And yes, Mr. Virtue, I still miss Char, and will for the rest of my existence. That doesn't mean I can't ogle scantily clad women now, does it?" he grinned.

"Whatever. How did you hear about New Orleans?" I asked as I finished off my food.

"I ran into a vamp last night, and we got to talking. Let me tell ya, dude, I'm going to have to shower before I head out, because he was bitching the whole time about me reeking like a wet dog. Anyways, he said that some shit is going down in the Big Easy…so I think we should check it out."

"As if you smell any better. I'm going to have to bathe in a case of Brillo pads in order to get your stench off of me. New Orleans, huh? Well, if they are planning some kind of revolt, we have to be careful. Maybe sneak around until we find Irina….take her out quietly without drawing too much attention," I said, getting lost in thought.

_If they are planning a revolt against the Council, there is no way we can handle all of those vampires alone….Maybe we can take out their leaders…._

"Are you done? I'm thirsty as hell, so let's get this show on the road," Peter said, flipping the TV off and getting to his feet.

"Let's do it," I said, throwing away my container and tossing him the backpack. I took one more long look at the phone, wanting nothing more than to heal Bella's voice, then walked out the door.

_Soon, honey. I promise you……._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all, for the AWESOME response to chapter one! I was giddy all day as the reviews came in. *does happy dance***

**Just as a little pre-warning…..this story is going to be in several POV's, so please know that I don't mean to confuse anyone! Any questions you may have, fire away!**

**I want to shout out at my kick ass beta, Jen! The poor girl is going to have her hands full with me, lol. Don't forget to check out her fic, called Siren's Song. It's looking like it's going to be all kinds of steamy….a 3 way relationship between human Bella, along with Vampire Edward and Jasper. YUMMY!**

**Leah's POV**

"_God dammit, Quil! Quit fucking arguing and do your patrol! Why in the hell do you have to question me all the time?" _I growled as I patrolled the north end of our territory.

When Jacob left, I was nervous about the Pack respecting my authority, and for the most part, I didn't get any trouble out of them.

Except for Quil.

The little weasel would always try to trump me, trading patrol times and partners just to piss me off, and I wasn't in the mood. I had my own shit to deal with, let alone his petulant childishness.

"_Jeeze, Leah, you've been a royal fucking bitch lately! What the hell? Is Elliot not giving it to you like I did?" _he taunted, running by me and nipping my flank. I froze at his words, torn between a rage that nearly forced me to kill him, and crippling grief over the news I recently found out.

When Quil saw that I wasn't giving chase, he slowed down and turned to look at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I let out a pitiful howl as my body collapsed to the forest floor. Quil cautiously walked over to me, careful not to get too close. I could hear his confused thoughts, wondering if I was faking just to draw him near, or if I had totally lost it.

I fought to hide my thoughts, the visuals, my grief, but it was no use. The words and images flew from my mind to his, making his whole body tense up when he saw what was upsetting me so badly.

I never broke down in front of these guys. NEVER. To break down like this, as their current Alpha until Jacob returned, was a really bad thing, leaving me vulnerable.

And I was vulnerable enough, DAMMIT!

"_Le, I didn't know….is Carlisle sure?" _he asked, finally moving next to me and sitting down. I didn't look at him, because I didn't want his pity. I wanted things to stay the same between us, not turn into a mushy Lifetime movie.

"_Yes, he's sure," _I whined, burying my snout in my paws.

Several months back, after talking to Bella about going on the pill, I went to see Carlisle. Of course, he wanted to run a battery of tests first, along with performing a full examination.

_**Flashback…..10 months prior………**_

"_Ok, Leah, everything looks good, physically. If your blood work comes back good, then I don't see a reason as to why I can't put you on birth control," Carlisle said, leaving me to get dressed while he went to get my preliminary test results. I was just finishing buttoning up my blouse, when he walked back in, the look on his face making me freeze._

"_Leah, have you been having regular periods?" he asked, his brow furrowed. My hands immediately started trembling as my chest started to tighten._

"_When I was younger, yeah. They showed up every twenty eight days like clockwork…."_

"_And when you started phasing?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine._

"_They started getting lighter and lighter, then disappeared about a year ago…I just assumed that it was because I was more physically active…patrolling more," I weakly said as my blood started whooshing in my ears._

"_I wish you would have come to me about that…Leah, I'm going to have to run a few more tests….mainly fertility and get your hormone levels…but from these results so far, it seems that you have stopped ovulating…," he murmured softly, taking my hand into his as I started to hyperventilate._

"_What do you mean?" I asked in a weak voice._

"_Leah…I don't know how to say this….but from what I am seeing, it seems that you are in a menopausal state. I don't know if it's because your body isn't aging, putting you into a suspended animation, but like I said, I have to run more tests…," he trailed off._

"_So, you're saying…I cannot have children with Elliot?" I asked, my voice growing harsh._

"_Yes,…I am so sorry, Leah. But please, let me try to help you here… I can put you on a cycle of progesterone to encourage your body to ovulate on its own, and if it doesn't work, there are a lot of other fertility drugs we can try ….and it's possible Leah, that these tests are wrong..."_

"_I have to go," I whispered, jumping off the table and running for the stairs._

"_Leah, wait!" Carlisle called out, and I spun around, glaring at him._

"_Look, doc…you can't help me. I am a genetic dead end, and that's that. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, because I have enough shit on my plate right now," I spat, noting as he visibly flinched._

"_Leah, please…let me at least try," he begged, his eyes filled with…pity?_

"_JUST FORGET IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" I yelled, wrenching free from him and taking off, without looking back._

_**Current Day…………**_

"_I'm so sorry," _Quil said as he nudged me with his snout.

"_Look, jagbag, I do not need your pity! This is my issue, not yours! Go procreate with your precious Claire! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" _I growled, snapping my teeth at him. The guy had balls, and he stood his ground, not even flinching.

"_Does Elliot know?"_

My heart wrenched in my chest when his name was mentioned, and my sobs came harder and harder. I didn't have the heart to tell Elliot. He loved children, and often talked about having as many as Jake and Bella did, someday. I merely smiled and nodded, not having the heart to ruin his dream.

So, I played the part, obtaining packets of birth control pills and pretending to take them. Each day I popped the tiny pill from the disk, my heart died a little bit more, hating the fact that I was deceiving Elliot. I didn't need to take them, but I still did, hoping to lessen the pain in my heart. Hoping … no, _praying_ that somehow Carlisle was wrong.

"_No… I don't… I don't have the heart to tell him."_

"_Shit, Leah. Why not? You guys are Imprinted. It's not like he's going to up and leave you, because you may or may not be able to have children… You guys are head over heels for each other. Even Stevie Wonder could see that! So, this is a little bump in the road? Do you have any idea how many kids out there need good homes? You need to tell him eventually, Le," _Quil said, his voice devoid of pity and filled with gentleness.

For once in my lifetime, I saw him in a totally different light. Gone was the cocky bastard who only wanted to get into my pants and torment the hell out of me. Gone was the guy who gave me so much shit that I wanted to beat him to death with his own legs. In that jerks place was a _nice _guy, who tore down his walls to show me the man he really was.

And it scared the living hell out of me.

"_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Because you need a friend. Yeah, I fuck with you all the time, and have a great time doing it. But under all that crap, I care for you, Le. You are my Pack sister…now my Alpha…and my former fuck buddy," _he said, his voice teasing. _"But when it comes down to it, you are my family, and I never want to see anything bad happen to you. I may be a prick, but I honestly do care a lot about you."_

"_Thank you, Quil. For being my friend… but, please, I'm begging you, don't let the others know, ok? I'll continue to patrol with you, that way you can't slip up around the others… I feel like such a failure!" _I cried out, a fresh batch of tears streaming down my face. Somehow, in my pain, I phased back, and was now naked. Quil phased too, and when he held me, there was nothing sexual about it.

He didn't try to grope me, didn't make any lewd advances, didn't try to tease or kiss me. All he did was hold and rock me, shushing my tears away. I held onto him so tightly that I knew it would leave bruises, but he didn't seem to care. He kept murmuring into my tear soaked hair how wonderful I was, and that Elliot loved me so much, no matter what. And it went on for such a long while, I lost track of time.

"Le, Seth and Sarah are going to start their shift in a few minutes. Why don't you phase and meet up with them, and I'll walk home like this, ok? This way, I won't slip up and make things any harder for you, sound good?" he asked as he brushed my tears away. I nodded my head, but stopped him when he went to stand up.

"Claire… she's one lucky girl to have you, Quil. You're a really great person," I said, and meant it. His face turned red at my appraising words, and he turned away for a brief second to compose himself.

"Elliot would be a fool to let you go over something so trivial. You give the word, and I'll kick his ass good," he said, partly teasing, partly serious.

"Go home, doofus" I chuckled, getting to me feet. Incredibly, my heart felt lighter, as if a yearlong weight had been lessened. It was still there, but the burden was now shared, which made it much easier to bear.

"Tootles," he called over his shoulder as he began walking in the direction of his house. I quickly phased, then ran out to meet the changing of the guard, running faster, freer than I had in a long time.

_Jacob Black….you better get your ass back here, soon! We all have lives to lead here!_

_Please….be safe, Jake…..come back to us……_

**JPOV**

Peter and I were keeping to the forests and unpopulated areas, as much as we possibly could. When we started out that morning, he left me for an hour to feed, returning with his golden eyes intact.

For some unknown reason, he didn't want me around when he fed, almost as if he was embarrassed. I didn't know why, and I didn't press him on it. If he wanted me to know why, he would tell me.

"Come on, Poochie! I know you must be hungry, so let's get some food in the next town," Peter called out to me.

I wasn't hungry. Not in the least. But rather than get into a huge blowout with him, I caved in, knowing he was absolutely right. Besides, I knew he had an ulterior motive for wanting to stop at the next town….they advertised the best ice cream in Nevada, and that was a guilty pleasure of his.

_**Flashback……8 months ago……**_

"_Jake, dude, we gotta stop!" Peter whined after we traveled for thirty hours straight. I didn't want to, because the harder I pressed on, the faster I could get home to Bella and my family. I halted my breakneck pace, and turned to look at him, whining in frustration._

"_Seriously, let's stop for the night. I can tell you're about to collapse, and you need to eat. Besides, I know of this little place that sells killer ice cream," he said, excitement on his face. I motioned with my head, letting him know that I was about to phase, and once he turned around, I did so, quickly pulling on my T shirt and shorts._

"_What does ice cream have anything to do with us stopping off here?" I asked._

"_Just shut up and follow me," he gruffly said, leading me down a small path that led to the sleepy little town. We ended up at a 1950's type diner, which made its own ice cream, as well as 'The Best Burgers in a 30 mile radius'. I followed him inside, nearly gagging when he started flirting with the hostess. Once seated, I grabbed a menu and began glancing over my options._

"_Why are you looking at a menu, tick? You don't eat," I said, cocking an eyebrow at him. He looked a bit uncomfortable, then wiped the look away with a smirk._

"_You know how some of the Cullens have special gifts and shit? Well, I never lost my fondness for human food. I enjoy the tastes, the smells, the textures. My favorite is ice cream, though. I haven't had it in such a long time, so I think I'll have some," he said, pulling his eyes from mine and going back to the menu._

"_Oooh kaaay. But, you don't digest it, so, uh, where does it go…uh…later?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know. Peter grimaced slightly, then explained._

"_Yeah, I don't metabolize it at all, because it holds no nutritional value for me, as you know. Later on….when I can sneak off so nobody will see….I make it come back up. Not pleasant at all, mind you. It sucks ass, to tell you the truth. I don't do it all the time, because I hate barfing, but when I do eat, it makes it all worthwhile," he said._

"_A bulimic vampire… nice," was my reply, shuddering at the thought of vomiting._

"_Yep, that be me. But hey, makes it a hell of a lot easier blending in, wouldn't you say?" he asked._

"_True, true. You are a freak of nature, Petey," I laughed._

"_Oh please, wolfman Jack, as if you're not?" he hissed, glaring at me from over his menu._

"_Touché"_

_**Current Day………..**_

"Fine," I replied, letting him lead the way into town. It was early morning, and people were just starting to bustle around, either going to work or running errands for the day. I followed Peter down the boulevard, shrugging off the strange looks we got from the town's people. When we arrived at a small storefront, he opened the door, and ushered me inside.

It was a cute place, with old Western charm, decorated in muted colors. It was a combination of little convenience store, diner and soda shop, and was extremely welcoming. We sat down in a booth, grabbing our menus and placing our orders before any conversation.

"You don't look so hot, Jake. You feeling ok?" Peter asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry the hell up, get some rest, then head back out," I gruffly said, ignoring his pissed off look.

Truth be told, I felt like absolute shit. As each day passed that I was away from Bella, my strength slipped away a little bit more. I felt as if a part of me was dying, plaguing me with chronic headaches, nausea, and sharp pains in my stomach and chest. I hid it from Peter, though, not wanting to show weakness, as well as keeping him from bitching me out.

"Maybe we should call this off, man. Go back to La Push, grab half of the Pack, and come back to take Irina out," he mumbled.

"NO! I am not involving my Pack, nor my family in this. We'll continue on, like we have been, and get the job done. Did you get the contacts you needed?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"You are a stubborn prick, you know that? And yes, I got them, wanna see?" he asked, getting to his feet and running to the restroom. He returned a short time later, wearing sunglasses, his face scrunched up.

"Fuck me, I can't see shit out of these things! How do they look?" Peter asked, tipping his glasses so I could have a look. I had to admit, they looked convincing, but with my sharp eyesight, I was able to see that he was wearing them.

"Those are not going to work, Peter. If I can tell that you are wearing them, then the leeches will, too," I said.

"Dammit! How in the hell am I going to sneak around and get info, then? These vamps will take one look at me, with my pretty golden eyes, and know I was up to something! SHIT!" he snarled, digging into his pancakes that had arrived while he was in the bathroom.

"I don't know…maybe I can?" I asked, hearing the ridiculousness of my words as they left my mouth. Peter looked at me, then busted up laughing, so hard that he choked on a piece of pancake.

"Oh man, that's rich! A dog, poking around, trying to fit in with vampires! Are you sure this whole Imprint thing hasn't made you a retard?" he scoffed.

"Shut up and eat, freak flag," I snarled.

"In all seriousness, Jake, we gotta find some way of getting into the inner circle….I have a little idea….DO NOT FREAK OUT ON ME," Peter hissed as he fidgeted in his chair. The hairs on the back of my neck immediately stood up, wondering what in the hell he was up to.

"I'm all ears," I said, my fork poised right in front of my mouth as I waited for him to speak.

"We can…uh…rob a blood blank…I can suck down a few bags…my eyes will turn red….and our little problem goes bye-bye," he answered, not looking at me and playing with his food.

"No. Are you fucking _insane? _You are too new to this lifestyle, Peter. If you even sip human blood, you know that you could go all crazy and start killing again! No, no, no, no, NO!" I growled, throwing down my fork and glaring at him.

"Look, Jake….I know you don't trust…my kind, but you need to know that you can trust _me. _I swear to you that my motivation for wanting to do this is not so I can relapse on human blood. We need to find a way _in _and this is the only way I can think of….SHIT! Maybe I was right, so many years back…," he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, chewing my food but not tasting it.

"Char and I came to visit Jasper….and I accused him and his family of being driven to insanity because of the animal blood. That it was unnatural for us to do that, and that there would be repercussions. Maybe, because I've been on animal blood for almost a year now….maybe I'm starting to get fucked in the head."

"Peter, you're not crazy…well, not insane crazy, anyway. I understand your motivations here, but I'm scared," I explained as a knot clenched up in my stomach.

"What are you scared of, man? I'll go in, get the info, sex up a couple hottie vamps, then be on my way. That's it, finis!"

_Ugh, time to go all Oprah and Dr. Phil on him….feel my emotions or some shit…._

"I'm scared that you will lose control, once you drink those bags of blood…and start hunting humans again. I cannot let you do that, Peter. Also….I don't want to have to kill a friend…"

"Jake, man, you gotta trust me, dude! You have my permission to take me out of this miserable existence if I screw up and start feeding from people again. Now, don't be getting all excited, bro. I know I'm a thorn in your side and all that happy horseshit, and you sometimes give me that _look _like you want to tear off my limbs and beat me over the head with them. All I ask is for you to have a little bit of faith in me." he quietly finished.

I was warring deep inside of my being, wanting to trust him, wanting to have faith in him. It was just too risky for me to let him go off half cocked like he wanted to. I thought the _idea _was brilliant, but the fallout could be devastating.

Maybe I did need to test him in this way, to see if he really wanted the current lifestyle he had been living since coming to me so many months ago. Because of my growing, weakening state, I would have to test him quickly in order for me to be able to handle him if he did go off the deep end.

"Fine. You fuck up, and you're a dead ma..er…THING," I snapped.

"I won't let you down, Tanto!" he smirked.

Hours later, when darkness set in for the night, we went to the local blood bank, and tried to find an easy way inside. Since Peter was several inches shorter than I was, I helped him wiggle through a broken window.

Now, I stood outside, pacing, nervous, watching for any people who might come by. My mind kept going to this visual of an all you can eat buffet, with Peter laying, sprawled on his back…hundreds of empty blood bags around him, his stomach swollen and satisfied.

In the midst of my disturbing visuals, a hand slapped my shoulder, making me jump several feet into the air.

"You are such a shit! What the hell took you so long?" I hissed, trying not to all out yell.

"Jake, I timed myself, buddy boy. I was gone for four minutes and thirty seven seconds. So shut your gob and let's get the hell out of here so I can go drink these in peace," Peter said, holding the six packets against his chest like he was holding a newborn child.

_I have a REALLY bad feeling about this………_

"You can drink those at the hotel, now let's go," I said, turning to walk away, but stumbling when a wave of extreme dizziness and weakness crushed me.

"Whoa, there, buddy. You ok?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, I need some sleep," I replied, once the weakness passed. Peter cocked his eyebrow at me, then shook his head in frustration.

"You took on the wrong animal to shift into. You should have been a bull…," he grumbled as he stalked away from me. I followed behind him, slightly pouting. My mind was whirling, wondering what in the hell was wrong with me.

_Maybe I'm getting sick or something…..I have never felt this bad before….other than when I phased for the first time…It has to be the Imprint….being away from Bells for this long is slowly killing me….I just have to hang on a little longer….then I'm on the first plane back to La Push……..Please give me the strength I need to hang on just a little longer…..Please…._

When we got to the hotel we checked into after dinner, I laid down on the bed and began my nightly ritual of staring at the phone. Everything else faded away, and all I could see was the cheap, black, plastic phone that would bring Bella's sweet voice to me.

"Maybe you should call her…," Peter said.

"You know I can't. Once I hear her voice, I'll go running back, Peter. Then all of this torture would have been for nothing. No. We finish this, then I call her. End of discussion," I firmly said, glaring at him to get my point across. He narrowed his golden eyes at me, then shrugged.

"Alright. Your call. I'm not the one being torn to shreds by an Imprint. So, did you want me to do this here, or do you want me to leave?" he asked, motioning to the bags of blood lying next to him.

"Uh, here? Do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight once you drink those? You're out of your nonexistent mind," I hissed, closing my eyes as the dizziness came over me once more.

"Here goes nothing, then. Chug a lug, chug a lug! Makes ya wanna say HI DEE HO! What's the fuckin' sense of drinkin' slow? CHUG A LUG, CHUG A LUG!" he sang before sinking his teeth onto the first bag. Immediately his body went rigid, and a feral growl escaped his lips, followed by an almost sexual moan.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, my whole body tensing as he slurped away. When he finished the final bag, he turned to look at me, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes began to shift right away, going from gold, to dark bronze, to muddy reddish brown, to crimson. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me and grinned evilly, his teeth stained red with the blood.

"Ahhh! Now I finally have the strength to kill your sorry ass, once and for all!" he snarled, launching himself at me. I shot up from the bed and went to phase, then freaked out when I couldn't find the strength to do so. His body slammed into mine, his fingers circled my throat as he went to try and strangle me.

Then he started to laugh. Hard.

"OH! MY! GOD! You should have seen the look on your face, dude! PRICELESS!" he snorted, falling off the bed as he laughed like a manic.

"You are psycho!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom to compose myself.

My whole body was shaking terribly. Full tremors that shook me from head to toe. My nightly panic attack began taking hold of me, forcing me to suck in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself.

"Oh, come on, Jake! I was just messing with you! Open the door, man!" he laughed from the other side. He knocked a few times, then continued to holler at me to open the door.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was so weak that I could barely stand. I was so out of it that I barely registered the fact that Peter kicked the door in, nor the smirk that slowly faded from his face as he looked at me. The last thing I saw were his red eyes, and him yelling my name….then darkness took me over and I slumped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Tell me about your life, Angelo. You never talk about it, and you pretty much know everything about me. It's not fair," I teased him.

We were sitting on the sofa at my house, both of us reading a book and enjoying the silence. My swollen feet, which he had just gotten done massaging, were resting comfortably in his lap.

Several days had passed since that inexplicable pain in my side. The next day, Angelo forced me over to Carlisle's house, where he had done an ultrasound, exam, and blood work on me, to make sure my pregnancy was healthy. To my relief, and his, everything was normal, and I got a clean bill of health.

Physical health, at least.

I still felt weak, had dizzy spells, and my heart was still broken, but I was surviving. I ate when forced, went for walks when forced to get out of bed, and went through my everyday motions, just trying to survive until to the next day. Each night, when Jacob didn't return or the phone didn't ring, was the same; me crying myself into a fitful sleep, plagued with haunting dreams of him.

I barely remembered the initial month or so after he left me. I slipped into a near catatonic state, unable to eat, barely sleeping. I just stared off into space. It got so bad that I developed a bedsore from staying in one position for such a long period of time.

Then I found out I was pregnant.

_**Flashback…….7 months prior……**_

"_Mom! Mom! Are you ok??" Madison shrieked when I began vomiting uncontrollably. I had been laying in bed the entire day, not having bathed or eaten in several days. Madison was laying down next to me, talking about a book that she was writing, based around a detailed dream she had about me one night._

_Through my distraught haze, I noticed that I was more nauseated than usual, vomiting several times a day even though I hadn't eaten anything. My skin was cold and clammy, and I was having awful menstrual cramps, which I never had since my body changed long ago._

"_Oh God, you're bleeding!" she cried, immediately screaming for help. I vaguely remember glancing down at my pajama pants, noticing the blood seeping into the fabric._

"_Madison! What is it?" Justin asked, his face wild with panic._

"_Oh God, Justin. She started throwing up, really bad, and now she's bleeding! We have to get her to Carlisle's house!" Madison sobbed, moving out of the way so Justin could pick me up. I don't even remember being put into the car, because I was going in and out of consciousness. I woke up hours later, hooked up to an IV, with Angelo sitting in the chair next to the bed._

"_Welcome back, Isabella," he softly said as he reached over to take my pulse._

"_Where am I?" I asked, looking around the darkened room in confusion._

"_We are at Carlisle's house. You gave everyone quite a scare. How do you feel?" he asked, his gentle eyes searching mine. I visibly flinched at his concerned look, not wanting anyone to care about me._

_If Jacob couldn't love me enough to stay, then I have nothing left to live for…….._

"_Bella, please talk to me. You cannot hold this…poison inside of you anymore," he begged, gently grasping my chin and making me look at him. When my eyes met his once more, the dam broke, and I began sobbing uncontrollably._

"_He left meeee! Jacob is gooone!" I wailed, choking on my tears. Angelo pulled my limp body against his, and began rocking me, stroking my hair as I cried. _

"_Jacob will be back soon, Isabella. He had to go and do this alone, although he is an idiot for leaving someone like you behind," he soothed, his voice hardening slightly at the end of his sentence._

"_But he promised! After Edward left me….broken and wanting to die….Jacob promised to never leave me like that….and he diiiid!" I bawled, finally allowing myself to be hugged by Angelo. My arms went around his body, holding onto him for dear life as my heart broke over and over again._

"_He didn't leave you, Isabella. He loves you more than anything in this world, pretty one. He is probably hurting just as much as you are….probably even more-so. Do you really think he could walk out on someone like you? I do not."_

"_He could have taken the Pack with him! That way, I would know that he was safe! I could have gone with him to protect him with my shield, so that he wouldn't….die again!"_

"_Yes, he should have taken some of his Pack with, but not you. Not in your condition. You couldn't chance losing the babies" he murmured, stroking my hair. Immediately I stopped crying as an eerie calm settled over me, soothing my frayed nerves._

"_Babies? I'm…pregnant?" I asked, pulling away from him and placing my hand over my lower stomach._

"_Yes, you are. Based on the ultrasound and your hormone levels, you are about eight weeks along now," he said, smiling down at my tearstained face._

"_How many?" I whispered, mildly dreading another multiple pregnancy._

"_Twins. You are due at the end of January….maybe a bit sooner, depending on how things go"_

"_I'm pregnant…..with Jake's babies….twins…," I said in awe, still gently rubbing my lower stomach. _

"_I'm going to KILL him when he gets back!"_

_**Present day…………….**_

Since then, Angelo and I forged a close friendship. Being around him helped the ache that frayed me down to my soul. I was comfortable around him, and for some unknown reason, he was able to get through to me.

He was a gentle man, loving, patient and caring, but I knew he was hiding a secret heartbreak deep inside of his soul. I could see through the carefully constructed exterior he always had up, but because of my own selfish grief, I never asked him about his life.

Until that moment.

"Pssht! There is nothing to tell. My life is dull," he scoffed, looking away uncomfortably.

"Angelo, you have lived for such a long time…almost as long as Carlisle. You mean to tell me that, in all these years, nothing monumental happened? Who was she?" I gently probed. His eyes flashed back to mine, hardening at first, then quickly regaining their gentleness.

"You win, little one. I will tell you about me and my…existence," he said, his voice taking on a pained edge.

"I was born into an upper class family in Italy, in 1765. Because medicine was still archaic, my mother died when giving birth to me because of a placental abruption. It did not help that I was a larger baby, and also breach.

"My father was frantic, trying to stop her from bleeding to death, but they both knew it was no use. He was going to lose both my mother and myself. My mother…with the last bit of strength she had, grabbed a sharpened knife that was to be used to cut the umbilical cord….and cut open her lower stomach, freeing me before I could die. She passed seconds later…leaving my father a broken man.

"When I became of age, I decided to study medicine, in hopes to one day find a way to help women with difficult pregnancies. I focused all of my time and energy into my mission, forgoing romantic relationships in order to reach my goals.

"When I was twenty eight, my father fell ill. During that time, cancer did not have a name, but that is what he had, spreading very fast through his body. The night before my twenty-ninth birthday, he began slipping away. Before he left, he told me that I was destined for great things. That I would partake in a battle between good and evil, joining forces with the Great Warriors of ancient times. I dismissed his words, knowing that it was the disease talking.

"His last words to me were, 'you will find her in a place of evil, and only you can save her from her fate. She is your destiny, your soul mate, and together, you will help balance the scale of good and evil', and then he slipped quietly away."

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, and I began to shiver, remembering how Renee had almost died from the same thing Angelo's mother had, so long ago. My heart went out to him, sensing his pain and loss.

"Angelo, I'm so sorry…," I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Ah, this is life though, Bella. Human life," he murmured, giving me a slight smile.

"Did you find her?" I asked, wondering if he had ever found the love of his life, and if so, what had happened to her.

"Yes, eventually I did."

"How?"

"After my father died, I was overwhelmed with loss. I sat home, and drank myself into a stupid," he said, stopping when I chuckled.

"I think you mean 'stupor', because you are far from stupid," I smiled, nodding my head, encouraging him to continue.

"Ah, yes, stupor. But…I was stupid in my stupor. After I got drunk…I went looking for a _prostituta, _or prostitute, in English. I walked the dark streets, and then I found her. She had raven hair, naturally red lips, and was a vision of beauty. In my drunken state, I failed to notice the strange color of her eyes, until she bit me. The pain was agonizing, and for several days, I floated between agony and darkness."

"Oh God," I whispered, feeling my heart clench painfully for him.

"When I woke up, I was confused, disoriented….and so thirsty I could barely contain myself. I did not know what was wrong with me, but each time someone would walk near me, I fought a terrible urge to bite them, to feed from their blood. I knew what I had become, and that was a demon, a monster who survived on blood. A murderer," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"I hid for weeks, scared to go out, to be near people. Eventually it became too much, so I stalked the criminals of Italy, convincing myself that I was doing society a favor by taking their lives. It helped with my guilt, with the hatred I felt for myself.

"In the early nineteen hundreds, I came across a young girl who was hiding in an alleyway near Volterra. She was… being pursued by the Volturi Guard, for having escaped where Aro imprisoned his living treasures. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with caramel colored eyes that could see right through to your soul. I helped her escape, knowing full well that if the Volturi found out, that I would be destroyed. I couldn't bring myself to damn such a stunning creature, so I brought her to a small house I owned in the country. She stayed with me for a week, and during that short time, we fell in love," he sadly said, his voice growing faint as he stared at something unseen.

"I knew I had to get her to safety. I knew that our love would be damned, because I couldn't give her the things a man could. I loved her enough to let her go….and I did. I set up transport for her to come to America, where I knew she would be safe. That was almost one hundred years ago, and I haven't seen her since."

My heart broke for Angelo, knowing how it felt to have the one you loved, your soul mate, ripped away from you. I knew the profound grief he felt, and was still feeling, even as he told me the story.

"Why didn't you go with her?" I gently asked, taking his hand into mine.

"I thought about it, but the Volturi were growing suspicious, and I heard that Demetri was out tracking her. My heart ached that day I sent her away, but I would gladly go through thousands of years alone, with this ache, knowing that she was safe and was able to live."

"You remind me a lot of her, you know. I think that is why I have…feelings for you, Isabella. You both are so strong, so pure of heart, so brave," he said, his kind eyes locking on mine. The emotion in his eyes made me cringe, so I looked away, pushing down the feelings that were beginning to form against my will.

Truth be told, I did find him attractive, both physically and emotionally. He selflessly took care of me, being my strongest support since Jacob left. He was warm, nurturing, and was there to chase away my nightmares every single night.

But I did not, and could not, ever love him. And it tore me up inside, because he deserved to be loved by someone.

"When did you and Carlisle meet?" I asked, changing the subject and hoping that the thickness in the air would dissipate.

"He and Esme were vacationing here in Italy, back in the early 1960's. By then, blood banks had begun getting established, and I found a way to pay people to donate, under the pretense that it was for the hospital I was employed at. The guilt for taking human lives, no matter how despicable the person was, became overwhelming. Carlisle told me about the lifestyle he and Esme led, but I found it extremely unappealing. I tried to convince them of my humane way of feeding, but they both had been drinking from animals so long. I didn't comprehend it, but because he was my friend, I didn't push."

"How have you adjusted now? I mean, is it hard for you, knowing that you could humanely obtain human blood?" I asked.

"I will admit that I despised it at first. It was so foreign, so strange to me, and it took some time for me to tolerate it. But I knew I had to, in order for my life to take the path it's currently on. I do crave it terribly sometimes, especially yours because it's so powerful, but I know that it is no longer an option. Besides, it's nice not having to hide behind those awful contact lenses," he chuckled.

"Yeah, those must have been terrible, knowing how sharp your vision is. Since my body changed, and my own vision became more acute, nearly as good as yours, it would drive me nuts if I had to wear them."

"I did what I had to do in order to not draw attention to myself in a human's world. People… fascinate me. Working at a hospital is such a rewarding experience, as well, because I save lives now. I never really settled on one particular specialty, although difficult pregnancies hold the largest of my interest."

"I suppose it would, losing your mother the way you did…," I murmured softly. "What was her name, the girl you loved?"

The sadness in his eyes deepened, and he took a deep, unneeded breath to settle his emotions before answering.

"I have never spoken her name since that day I sent her away, although I think about her all of the time. I just…can't," he said, letting out a choked sob.

I moved from my prone position on the couch, struggling a bit with my large stomach, then sat next to him and hugged him close.

"You gave her the most precious gift you could ever give someone, Angelo, and that was a chance to live. I'm sure she did just that, and I'm sure that she thought about you as much as you of her. Some people never find their soul mate, but you and her found each other, although fate did not allow you to be together long. Maybe…when it's finally time for you to leave this world, you will find her in the next. I truly believe that nothing can separate you from the other half of your soul. Not even death," I said, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"I miss her so much, Isabella. I have never spoken of her with anyone before…it…hurts," he cried as he gripped me tighter.

We held onto each other for some time, using each other to get through our mutual pain. Slowly, our death grip on each other began to loosen, so I slowly pulled away from him, freezing when our eyes locked.

I felt as if the air was punched from my lungs at the emotions shining in his topaz depths. My breathing hitched, my heart gave a tiny stutter, and the air grew thick with tension. My mind screamed for me to run, that whatever this was we were feeling was wrong, but my battered heart craved a loving touch.

Angelo's hand cupped my cheek, gently brushing his fingers over my gaunt face. His eyes went to my lips, causing me to lick them nervously. Slowly, he pulled my face closer to his, the intensity of the moment making my eyes flutter shut.

"Isabella…._Bella_…." he whispered, then softly pressed his lips to mine.

My whole body went rigid when his cool lips pressed against mine as I felt the emotions explode inside of me. I felt so much fear, so much guilt…but I felt something I hadn't felt in months…longing.

I wanted to be loved, to be nurtured and taken care of, and in turn, take care of someone. I wanted to be touched, to be cherished, and not feel so alone anymore. I wanted my wounded, abandoned heart to feel something other than empty, so I lost myself in the kiss.

Our kisses were closed mouth, starting off soft and gentle, but began to build in intensity. When his tongue brushed across my lower lip, I paused, then opened up myself and let him in, tentatively curling my tongue with his. My breathing began growing harsh, both with panic a desire.

Then Jacob's smiling face flashed before my eyes.

"Angelo, wait," I gasped, tearing my mouth from his and sucking in deep breaths.

"I can't do this….I'm sorry…so, so sorry," I said, removing myself from his embrace and running up the stairs to my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I laid down on my huge, empty bed, and began crying uncontrollably, feeling the guilt from what I had allowed to happen, and missing Jacob even more.

"Isabella, please open the door," Angelo called from the other side, softly knocking. I ignored him, burying my face into my pillows as I cried my heart out.

"Please, Isabella, please forgive me. I should never have kissed you," he said, his voice filled with pain.

I heard him lean against my door, then slide down it as he sat down and waited for me to open up. I never did, and before long, I surrendered myself to the darkness that beckoned me, falling into a fitful sleep.

**Elliot POV**

"Ok, that's enough of this moping around. Get your butt up. We are going for a walk on the beach," I stated, getting off the couch and pulling Leah up by her arms.

"But it's snowing outside…," she said, frowning.

"Yep, it sure is. I'm not buying it Leah. Your temp runs at one oh eight, so I know the cold doesn't bother you. Now scoot!" I said, slapping her on her butt and nudging her toward the door.

I tried to keep things light hearted, because I knew Leah was going through something that was eating her up inside. For the last several months, she had been more quiet than usual, as well as more emotional. At first, I thought it was a female thing, like hormones and such, but as time passed, I knew it went deeper.

I didn't push, knowing that she always told me how she was feeling, as well as what was on her mind. Even when we got into heated arguments over things, we always communicated at the end, thus forming a deeper relationship.

I have always loved Leah. I remember, as a child, thinking she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She was so strong, so willful and bull headed, but underneath it all was a soft, kind heart.

From my earliest memories, I felt a pull to her, but never understood why, until she explained the Imprint thing to me when I was older. She was so worried that I would freak out, that I would pull away from her, but I was ecstatic. I knew she and I were meant to be, so the Imprint confirmed it, making me happier than I had ever been.

"I'm worried about you, Lele. What's going on, baby?" I asked as we walked down the beach hand in hand, the large snowflakes catching in our hair and making it sparkle in the muted sunlight. I felt her hand trembling in mine, heard her breath catch and a small whimper escape her lips.

"Come here," I said, pulling her into my arms and wrapping myself around her, trying to protect her from whatever was tearing her up. I buried my face into her black, silky hair, and inhaled her spicy scent.

"It's going to be ok, Leah, no matter what it is that hurting you," I murmured into hear hair, closing my eyes and focusing all of the love I felt for her, toward her.

"El, it's bad," she choked, gripping me even harder. I immediately tensed up, worried that something happened to Sue.

"Le, is it your mom? Is she ok?" I asked, searching her eyes with mine.

Sue had been a total wreck when Billy got killed, having to be hospitalized for several months in order to get through her breakdown. She lost her first husband, Harry, to a heart attack years ago, and struggled with getting through that. Then she became close with Billy, Harry's best friend, and the two ended up falling deeply in love, much to everyone's surprise and happiness.

"No, my mom is ok. This has to do with me….with us," she said as her body started shaking.

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, we will get through it together," I soothed, rubbing and massaging her back through her jacket.

"Come on, let's sit down, 'kay?" I asked, leading her to a huge piece of driftwood and pulling her into my lap once I sat down. I brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear so I could see her eyes. They were red and swollen, and so sad.

"Please let me in," I asked.

She took a deep breath and looked away, and once she was ready, she began to explain. She told me everything, from the fertility tests, the early menopause, to the fertility treatments that Carlisle was doing to her, trying to kick start her reproductive system.

"I know how much you love kids, Elliot, and I know we talked about having a family one day. But I'm a genetic dead end…I'm broken!" she cried, covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

"Oh Leah, it's ok baby. Shhh, please don't cry," I said, pulling her hands away from her face and making her look at me.

"Leah, I do love kids, very much, but I love you even more. You are what's important to me. Building a life with you, laughing with you, fighting with you, kissing you, touching you, making love with you. That's what means the most to me. I don't care that we can't make a baby together. I do care that I have _you. _So please don't think that I could ever _not _want you, because you are all I can see. Marry me, Leah," I asked, sliding off the piece of wood and getting down on one knee, pulling the tiny box from my coat pocket.

"What are you….?" she asked, looking down at me in shock.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say yes?" I plead, searching her eyes with mine. Her face was a mask of confusion, crossed between sadness, shock, love and awe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at me.

"You are crazy, do you know that? Here I tell you that I have scrambled eggs in my ovaries, and you counter that by asking me to marry you. Are you insane?" she asked as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Who cares about the damn scrambled eggs, woman, Just shut up and say yes already!" I teased. She bit her lower lip and began fidgeting, as if she was struggling with her answer.

"What if you regret marrying me, El? When you see all of the others having kids, and we don't?" she nervously asked.

"I could never regret marrying you. Ever. And as far as everyone else having kids? Well, we can adopt an army of them! Twenty if you want. All I care about is having you, forever. I love you, Leah. You're it for me. Nobody else"

"Oh, Elliot, I love you too! So much!" she cried, falling to her knees and hugging me. She gripped me so hard that if I was a normal human, my ribs would have shattered.

"So, I take it that's a yes?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Always Yes! Now put that pretty sparkler on my finger and make it official!" she exclaimed, holding out her shaking hand to me.

I slipped the ring on her long, graceful finger, and once it was in place, we both smiled.

"Now that that's over with, why don't I do my own examination of your lady parts?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Goofball," she laughed, then kissed me passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. I do own the characters I have created, as well as the plot to this story. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**JPOV**

"_Shouldn't he be awake by now? I'm getting worried, Sophie."_

"_He's been through a lot, Peter. Let the poor guy sleep for God's sake! He's lucky he's lived this long!"_

"_This is messed up! I didn't know Imprints could die if they were apart! I have to get him back to La Push, and Bella, like yesterday!"_

"_Yes, he should go back to Bella right away, but he should be able to hold out for a few more weeks. Three, tops, then it will get too dangerous and I cannot do the soul restoration again. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."_

"_Speak of the devil…."_

I could hear Peter and a female voice I didn't recognize softly talking as I began to wake up from the best rest I had gotten since leaving La Push and Bella. My body didn't hurt anymore, I felt physically and mentally stronger, and fully refreshed. Still though, I was confused, wondering where I was at and how long I had been out for.

I took in the scents around me, picking up moss, earth, dampness, some sort of herbal mixture burning, as well as a sweet, foreign scent I had never smelled in my life. It was almost a vampire smell, but softer and didn't burn my nose like the leeches did when they were around.

"Where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes, unable to focus for a few seconds. Suddenly, Peter's face appeared in front of me, looking down from above with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Geronimo! How do you feel?" he asked.

"Much better. What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. Peter pushed me back down, shaking his head before answering me.

"You don't remember? You passed out and went into convulsions, man. Scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to die."

I closed my eyes once more, recalling him sucking down the bags of blood, him jerking me around by pretending to attack me, my inability to phase….

_Whoa! I couldn't phase…._

"I couldn't phase when you attacked me. I didn't have the strength anymore, but I feel better now. I guess I really did need the rest, huh?" I chuckled, trying to make light of what happened, although I was scared out of my mind.

"Yeah, umm, about that. Jake, you have been asleep for six days dude. I was so freaked out, not knowing what to do, so I rented a truck and drove you to the only person I knew could possibly help you. We are in New Orleans, at my friend Sophie's house," Peter said, moving to the side to reveal a very pretty girl who looked to be about twenty years old.

She had long, straight red hair that reached her mid-back, amber colored eyes, and creamy, pale skin with a spattering of freckles across her nose.

"Hi, Jacob. My name's Sophie Marmonte, and I am a friend of Peter's. It's nice to meet you," she said, giving me a bright smile, revealing even white teeth.

She was absolutely enchanting, so warm, genuine and welcoming, making me instantly feel at ease with her. As she drew near, I noticed that it was her that was emitting the foreign scent, and it made me wonder if she was a shifter.

"Hi. So, I take it you are the one who is behind making me feel better, right? What happened?" I asked, reaching for her hand as she helped me sit up from the soft bed, surprising me with her strength.

I looked around the room I was in, which reminded me of the tiny cottage Bella and I had back home. It was small, warm and cozy, and decorated with rich colors. Deep purples, reds, olive greens, chocolates, just an eclectic mix of colors and fabrics that gave the place an exotic flare.

Like a Gypsy den or something.

"Here, eat first and I will explain things to you later, ok?" she smiled, leading me over to her small kitchenette.

Peter and I both sat down while she went to the stove, where something delicious was cooking.

"That smells so good! It's been a very long time since I've eaten anything home cooked," I said, feeling my chest tighten as Bella's beautiful face flashed before my eyes.

"Well, I hope you like spicy things, Jacob, because I've made you my famous jambalaya," she replied, setting a heaping bowl of the steamy dish in front of me as she got one for herself, then sat down at the last available chair, and we began to eat.

"Oh God this is so good," I practically moaned at the first spoonful. Seconds later, I began choking as the intense spicy heat burned a way down my throat. Peter started to laugh, before grabbing me a huge glass of water, which I gratefully drank.

"Wooo! That is some hot stuff!" I sputtered, fanning myself as the heat spread through my body.

I swore my already high body temperature climbed a few degrees as I continued to eat, helping myself to another bowl once I was finished with my first. When we were both finished, Sophie picked up our bowls and placed them into the sink, then came and sat back down.

"Now that you're awake and fed, I need to tell you what happened to you, Jacob," she said as her eyes darted nervously to Peter, then back to me.

"You were very sick, Jacob. If Peter had gotten you to me even a day later, you would have died," she said, her brows furrowed.

"I was sick? I don't get sick often," I said, not knowing if she knew about me being a shifter, and not wanting to give it away if she didn't.

"I know what you are," she whispered, looking down at her hands and fidgeting.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head for her to continue.

"Before I get into all of that, let me explain about myself a bit," she said, finally meeting my eyes and smiling.

Once again I got lost in her eyes, feeling a strong pull that seemed to radiate from my chest, toward her. Almost as if I was trying to Imprint.

"My mother was a very powerful witch, and I inherited her powers when I was born. One of my strongest powers is the ability to see someone's soul, to see its strength, its goodness, its purity. I can also sense when one's soul is sick, or weakening, essentially slipping away from its human body," she explained, taking a sip of her tea before continuing.

"Because you are Imprinted, you cannot be away from that person for more than a few weeks. It's different when your mate dies, because a piece of that persons soul enters into their Imprint's body, staying with them until their mate is ready to pass on and join them. Essentially, that little piece of soul anchors the other soul to its host body, until the mate is ready to pass on to the other side and be reunited with their Imprint.

"Jacob, your soul was so weak when Peter brought you here. I wasn't sure if I would be able to help you, but you are stronger than I thought. Actually, you are the strongest shifter I have ever seen, for being able to be away from your Imprint for almost nine months. Your soul was so faint that I couldn't locate it at first, and once I did, it took me nearly a full day to restore you. Keep in mind, though, that this is temporary, so you need to finish up what you are here to do, and get home to your Bella soon," she said, smiling gently at me.

My heart was pounding so loud as she explained everything to me. I was scared to death, knowing that I was so close to death. I felt as if the blood in my body whooshed out of me when I thought of Bella, and what she must be going through.

"Bella! Do you know? Is she ok? Oh God, what if she couldn't hold on…..what if she's gone?" I gasped, breaking down in sobs. Sophie came over and kneeled in front of me, surrounding me with her arms.

"I didn't sense her with you, Jacob, so I think her soul is still intact. You do need to hurry though, because time is not your friend right now," she softly said.

"Jake, we can head out in the morning. While you were knocked out, I did a bit of recon, and I think I know where the bitch is hiding," Peter said, slapping my shoulder as he tried to reassure me. I looked up at him, and noticed his eyes were still bright red.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anyone," I asked, knowing that his eyes should either be darkening by now, or turning back to gold from feeding off of animals.

"No, I didn't, jackass. I promised you I wouldn't, and I haven't! Give me some goddamn credit!" he yelled, quickly walking away from me.

"How are your eyes still so red?"

"I got him some blood from the hospital I work at," Sophie said, motioning to the garbage can next to the counter, and inside were several empty blood bank bags.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking over at Peter as he sulked.

"Whatever. Do you want to hear what I found out, or not?" he snapped, still not looking at me.

I nodded my head and got up, following Sophie over to the couch. We all sat, and Peter began talking excitedly.

"Ok, so, I was wandering around the French Quarter, right? Well, a lot of vampires go there, to find their victims and whatnot. So, here I am, at this swanky, vampire wannabe bar, drinking a beer. It was pathetic, really, but there were a bunch of us inside, as well as these crazy humans, all dressed up in goth, or whatever that shit is called," he said, talking animatedly with his hands.

_**Flashback…..3 days prior….Peter's POV**_

"_I couldn't help but notice you when you came in….don't they smell divine?" a female vampire said as she sat down next to me at the bar. _

_I looked at her, giving her a smile when I saw how hot she was. She was tall, almost as tall as I was, with jet black curly hair that fell to her tight ass. I noticed her red eyes, which she didn't even try to hide, then slowly removed my sunglasses._

"_We don't have to hide in here….they think we wear contacts," she purred, flicking her tongue in my ear as she played with my hair._

"_Hmm, so you come here a lot?" I asked, feeding into her flirtation by rubbing my hands up and down her thighs. _

_It had been much too long since I had been with a woman, and this one definitely seemed interested. Hell, if she wanted it, who was I to pass it up?_

"_All the time…but not just to feed. Some of these boys in here are pretty virile….so I bring them home to play with rather than kill them."_

"_Hey, I heard that one of the Denali girls is strumming up an army to take out those scumbags that destroyed the Volturi. I want in. The fuckers killed my wife, so I have a score to settle," I said, using the small amount of pain I still carried over losing Char to drive the emotion in my voice._

"_Hmmm, I do remember hearing something like that, an army of newborns….let me see what I can find out and I'll get back to you. Now, are you going to fuck me or do I have to go find someone more man enough to handle me?" she asked, cupping my erection through my jeans._

"_Oh, I'm definitely man enough, lady," I said, getting to my feet and yanking her body to mine._

"_So naughty!" she purred, lacing her fingers through mine and leading me outside and into the alley._

_I slammed her back into the wall and mashed my lips to hers, thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, then started to fumble with the buttons on my shirt. When she got too frustrated, she tore it open, then began licking and biting my skin. I was so hard I thought my jeans were going to tear open, so I quickly unhooked my belt, unbuttoned them and slid them down my legs. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around me, making me stagger when I felt she didn't have underwear on under her dress._

"_Fuck!" I growled against her hungry mouth. My rock hard cock slid easily into her slick heat, so I began pounding into her as I held her against that wall. Little pieces of brick and mortar began crumbling from the force of our coupling, which only made me drive into her harder._

"_Fuck yes! Fuck me harder! Give it to me!" she screamed, clawing my back, biting my shoulders, rubbing herself against me each time I thrust into her willing body._

"_You like that, huh? I'm going to fuck you so hard and so long, you won't be able to walk when I'm through with you," I snarled, quickening my pace so much that I was a blur to human eyes. Minutes later, after we both got off, we fixed our clothing before going our separate ways._

"_There's a vacant warehouse…that's where you'll find what you are looking for. Maybe once those freaks on the West coast are taken out, you and I can have a little reunion…," she said, licking her lips and trailing her eyes up and down my body._

"_Yeah…give me your info and I'll call ya," I said, inwardly rolling my eyes at her._

"_Later, lover," she smirked, then went back inside the bar._

_**Current day….JPOV**_

"Ok, I really could have gone without hearing all of the gory details about your hook up. Good work finding Irina though," I said, shifting uncomfortably.

I quickly glanced over at Sophie, who's translucent, pale skin was tinged pink with embarrassment. Her eyes met mine, and her cheeks flushed further, then she looked away just as fast.

"You're just jealous," Peter smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Sophie, thank you for such a great meal, and for your help. I am in your debt," I said as I stood up.

She got to her feet as well, seemingly nervous at my close proximity. Peter kept darting his eyes between the two of us, his cocky smirk plastered back on his face.

"I'm going out for a bit. See you in the morning, Jakey!" Peter said as he flounced out the door.

"He really isn't as much of an ass as he seems," Sophie said quietly.

"How did you two meet?" I asked, wondering how in the hell someone like Peter could become friends with such a sweet, innocent girl like Sophie.

"He tried to kill me."

"WHAT?!?" I incredulously asked, shocked.

"It's a funny story, actually. I was walking through the bayou, picking herbs for my collection, and he pounced on me from up in a tree. I fought with him, rolling around the mossy ground, both of us getting filthy. Just as he was about to bite my throat, I kneed him between his legs, and that got his attention. He then told me I was too feisty to eat, and that I would give him indigestion. We've been friends ever since," she laughed, her cheeks turning pink once more.

As I watched her laugh, her pretty eyes lighting up with affection, her full lips turned upward into a beautiful smile, I felt that strong pull to her once more. Without even realizing it, I had taken a step closer to her, and brushed my fingers over her soft cheek.

"Why am I so drawn to you?" I murmured, tracing her pink lips with my thumb. Slowly, without any thought, my face descended toward hers, our lips only an inch apart.

"My gift…," she whispered, a soft sigh escaping when I pressed my lips to hers.

I felt a powerful heat flare up inside of me, driving me to kiss her even harder, more passionately. When her small tongue peeked out, I growled low in my throat and thrust my tongue into her mouth, losing myself in her exotic taste.

"Bella…," I moaned against her mouth, growing confused when she froze up.

My eyes snapped open, and guilt immediately crashed through my, nearly bringing me to my knees. I took a step back and ran my fingers through my hair, completely unnerved.

"That was completely inappropriate. I am so sorry, Sophie. I'm married and Imprinted, and I love my wife more than anything in this world. I just…couldn't stop myself," I said, pacing the small expanse of her living room.

Her small, cool hand touched my arm, halting my frantic movements.

"Jacob, you did nothing wrong. It's my gift that draws you to me. Because I restored your soul, it's attracted to me, so your reaction was completely normal. It was I who should have known better. I'm so sorry for confusing you," she said, her face pained.

"I'm going to go for a walk. You better get some sleep, Jacob. You have a big day ahead of you," she said, giving me a soft smile before walking out the same door as Peter had earlier.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, beyond pissed off at myself for being unfaithful to Bella.

When I got to the small bedroom that had been my home for the last few days, I laid down on the bed, trying to get my emotions under control. My tears poured from my eyes, scalding my cheeks as they fell. I was disgusted with myself for what had happened, for cheating on Bella.

_What if she thinks I'm dead and has moved on? What if she's dead, and that's why I have that pull to Sophie?_

I got up from the bed, knowing that sleep would never come in my keyed up state. I needed to phase, to run wild through the bayou, to burn off this insanity within me. I went outside and looked around, making sure I didn't accidentally give Sophie an eyeful if she was around, then pulled my shorts off. I tied my shorts to my leg, then felt the familiar burning as my body began to shift. Once in wolf form, I felt the power surge through me, causing me to let out an excited howl before taking off in the swamps.

I ran and ran and ran, pushing my newly charged body to the limit. Every pang of guilt and shame fled from me with each mile I covered, finally coming to a halt at a sparkling pond surrounded by trees that dripped Spanish Moss. With the moonlight awash everything, the place had an ethereal look about it.

"I'm telling you, I heard it coming from this way! Chris, quit messing around! Come on out!" I heard Sophie call out. I hid behind the trees, downwind in case she could smell me, and watched her as she came into the opening.

Her eyes darted around, a smile on her lips as she looked around for 'Chris'. Once she realized he was not there, she went into a crouch, then sprang when a raccoon waddled into the meadow. She sank her teeth into the creatures throat, its pitiful cries diminishing as its life force was quickly sucked out by Sophie. When she was finished, she buried the carcass and was about to leave, when I phased back and made my presence known.

"What in the hell are you?" I demanded, knowing she wasn't a leech, but she definitely was not human either. I was about to move in on her when a man in his twenties came out of the woods to stand between us, warning me to stay back.

"It's ok, Chris. He is a friend," she smiled, placing her small hand on his arm to reassure him.

"He better not hurt you, Sophie, or so help me God…," he growled. She gave him another gentle smile, then walked over to me, stopping at about ten feet away.

"I am not a vampire, if that's what you are thinking. I am not fully human, either. I am… a hybrid. My mother was human and my father was a vampire," she said in a soothing tone.

"That's impossible! Vampires cannot have children!" I spat, wondering why she was lying to me.

"Have you ever heard of an Incubus, Jake?" she asked, her amber eyes catching mine.

"I've heard of them, but I don't know what they are"

"An Incubus is a male vampire who can impregnate a human woman. The embryo develops very quickly, and depletes the host mother of vital nutrients, breaks bones when it moves around inside of her, eventually leaving her in a fatally weakened state. A little over a month of gestation, the hybrid tears through the uterine sack, causing massive hemorrhage and death to the mother. Once born, the hybrid grows at an extremely rapid pace, reaching physical maturity by seven years of age," she softly explained, her face pained at the loss of her mother and the violence of her birth.

"How old are you?" I asked, still unable to comprehend what she was telling me.

"I was born in 1889," she said.

"You eat food, though. I watched you, ate with you! Do you feed off humans? Is your saliva venomous?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I eat human food, but I need to supplement it with animal blood. I could get human blood from the hospital, but the thought of that makes me cringe. My saliva is not venomous, however, it does have healing abilities, such as healing open wounds," she explained.

"There you are! Oh, hey Jake," Peter said as he crashed into the small meadow we were standing in.

"She's a hybrid, and you kept that little bit of information from me!" I snapped at Peter.

"Dude, it totally slipped my mind at first, because you were in such bad shape that all I could think about was getting you help!" he yelled.

"Are there many more like you? Hybrids, I mean?" I asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure, but if so, it can't be many. I have never come across another hybrid like me in all the time I've been here. Even if there are more like me, we have to stay hidden. If the Volturi found out…," she said, shuddering.

"They are gone. Dead. We took care of them, as well as the remaining ones in Volterra, so you are safe now," I said, relaxing a bit and attempting to get my swirling thoughts calmed down.

"So I've heard. That doesn't matter, because other vampires will try to kill me, or yet, get crazy ideas about creating a bunch of hybrids…," she murmured, her voice trailing off.

The guy named Chris walked over to her and put a reassuring arm across her shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked him when his scent hit me. He too, was not human, but he smelled different from Sophie.

"I'm her friend, and that's all you need to know," he smartly replied. Sophie gave him a warning glare, then turned to face me.

"Chris is very….protective of me. We met in New York, many years ago, and his family gave me shelter. He's a shifter, like you Jacob," she said, taking his hand into hers.

"For all intents and purposes, I'm her brother. My family adopted me when I was an infant, but I never knew my birth parents. When I shifted for the first time, I was twenty two, and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what was wrong with me, and I had a hard time controlling it, taking me weeks of hiding in order to get it under control," he said, his eyes locked onto mine, his body tensed up, as if waiting for me to attack him.

"What do you change into?" I asked, curious now.

He gave me a strange look, then glanced at Sophie, before answering my question.

"I can pretty much turn into anything warm blooded, although I prefer the big cats. Why?"

"Wait, you're telling me you can turn into more than one animal? I've never heard of that. My Pack, we can only assume the form of a wolf, and all of the other shifters I have met can only change into one animal as well. That's pretty impressive," I said, smiling.

"It must be nice, having a family just like you. For so many years, it's only been me and Sophie. Maybe I can come meet your family one day?" he eagerly asked, all hostility now gone.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my stomach knot up painfully when Bella's face flashed through my mind.

_Soon, Bells. I'll be home soon, honey….I promise…_

"So, I hear you are going after someone named Irina? Do you need any help?" Chris asked.

Sophie's head snapped back to him, her face twisted with worry. He was all she had, and although Peter and I could have used the help, I couldn't be responsible if something happened to Chris, leaving Sophie with nobody.

"Peter and I are going to hit them quick, take the bitch out, then go back home. If it turns out to be something bigger, like the rumblings about a newborn army, then maybe. At that point, though, I would call in reinforcements, because I cannot allow humans to be hurt like that."

"Maybe we should go back to my house, because it's going on midnight, and I know Jacob could use his rest. He's going to need all of his strength to get through this quickly, so he can make it home to his Imprint before he gets sick again," Sophie gently scolded.

"I'll be by tomorrow, ok?" Chris asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Ok," she smiled.

"Good luck tomorrow, guys. Let me know if you need my help," Chris said as he turned to walk away into the trees.

When we got back to Sophie's house, I said goodnight to her and Peter, then went into my room. As I lay down, my mind kept spinning, thinking about hybrids, multi-shifters, Bella, my children, the Imprint, how close I came to losing my life, and the plans for the follow day. As sleep finally began to claim me, my last thoughts were of Bella; her beautiful face smiling at me, and her eyes filled with love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: LMFAO! You guys are killing me with the "Bring Jacob Home" petition! It's cracking me up, lol.**

**Yes, Jacob will come home soon. He has to, in order to not get sick again and possibly die. That doesn't mean that I will make it easy for him to go home, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga. I do, however, own the characters I have created, as well as the plot to this story.**

**Edward's POV**

"Come now, sweetheart! Don't you want to go see Kaylee?" I asked Elizabeth, who kept taking off every piece of clothing I put on her.

She was the most head strong child I had ever seen in my life, but I knew where she got it from; both Joey and Bella. Well, maybe a little bit from me, as well.

"No! Dress!" she stomped her foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet, pulling out several dresses for her to choose from.

"Blue!" she chirped happily, as she pointed to a dark blue, crushed velvet dress.

"Blue it is!" I smiled, with a bemused shake of my head as I got her dressed.

Before Elizabeth was born, I was so nervous about being a good father to her. I had resigned myself to a loveless, childless existence for so long, that I felt like I was ill prepared when it finally happened. Now I had everything I could ever hope for; a beautiful wife who loved me more than her own life, a darling daughter who was the apple of my eye, and a chance at being human once again.

Prior to Elizabeth's birth, I made the decision to go back to medical school, and also studied with Angelo and Carlisle. They were my mentors, and with their help, my first semester of medical school flew by easily. I was the top in my class, and already had internships lined up for me at the hospital in Port Angeles that Carlisle and Angelo worked at.

I decided to follow in both of their footsteps, being a trauma surgeon as well as an OB/GYN who specialized in high risk pregnancies. Between the three of us, we donated enough money to the hospital to have a wing built that specialized in Women's health studies, and it was slated to officially open in late January. We also had a special clinic added, in order for low income and uninsured people to have access to the best healthcare, at minimal or no cost.

My days were filled with long hours at school, my nights filled with studying and spending time with my family, and my weekends spent helping Bella out.

My heart hurt for her, because she was totally shattered when Jacob left. She was a shell of her former self, and it killed me to see her that way. I felt guilty for not being there more for her, because she was my best friend and I knew she needed my support more than ever. Thankfully, Angelo had assumed the full time role as her caretaker, which didn't sit too well with me as time went on.

At first, it was harmless. A close friendship, and nothing else. But as time went by, I could sometimes catch some of Angelo's thoughts, and he was starting to fall in love with her. Sometimes, he would catch me glaring at him, and would slightly cringe and look away, then close off his mind even further to me. Thankfully, Joey was so preoccupied with Bella's fragile emotional and physical state that she rarely picked up on Angelo's thoughts, but she was concerned none the less.

"How's it going in here?" Joey asked as she came into Elizabeth's room.

"Mommy!" our daughter squealed, launching herself at Joey, who picked her up and spun her around.

"You look so pretty, Bethy! Are you ready to go see grandma and Kaylee?" she asked, setting her down on her rocking chair and putting on her black Mary Janes.

"Yep!" she cried happily, clicking her feet together once her shoes were in place.

I couldn't believe how big she was getting, only being three months old, yet looking as if she was nearly two. All of us parents were concerned, because although our children were special, and would grow up to be powerful, we hoped they would do it at a slower pace. We were all worried that some impending battle was on the horizon, but so far, Alice and Emma hadn't picked up anything in their visions.

"Quit worrying so much," Joey whispered to me, kissing my neck softly.

"I can't help it," I replied with a resigned sigh, ending the conversation and forcing myself to relax so that Elizabeth didn't pick up on my worries.

When we arrived at Bella's house and walked inside, Angelo, who was carrying Kaylee, met us at the door. Right away I knew something was wrong, because he was overly tense and trying way too hard to hide his thoughts. He did let one thing slip, and immediately I was livid, giving him a hard glare.

"We need to talk," I growled at him, setting Elizabeth down just as he did Kaylee.

"Joey, Edward!" Bella happily said as she came out to meet us from the kitchen, where something delicious was cooking. I cringed when I saw how pale she was, the dark circles under her eyes were even more pronounced by weight loss and sleeplessness, and her doe eyes had lost their brilliant sheen of vitality and love that had once shone so brightly, before Jacob had gone. I felt my anger flare up once again at Bella's mate, who was to blame for her current state. I understood his need for retribution, but he put not only himself in danger, but Bella as well, because of the Imprint and her difficult pregnancy. She needed him always, but even more so now. How could he leave her? How could he do the one thing to her that she feared above all else? Being left behind. Alone.

"Hi, Mom, how are you feeling?" Joey asked, gently hugging her, as if she were a fragile doll, too delicate to hold tightly.

"Tired, fat, you know the drill," Bella rolled her eyes, laughing weakly, trying to make light of her dire situation.

"Hi Bella. How are those little acrobats in your stomach doing? Keeping you up all hours of the night?" I asked, plastering on a grin, even though my heart was breaking for her.

"They sure are! Only a month more to go, thank God. Maybe then I can put together a good night's sleep," she chuckled, and suddenly gripped my arm, swaying on her feet as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Careful there. I've got you," I murmured softly, wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her to sit on the couch.

I pulled the ottoman over, lifting her feet, resting them on the plush piece. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, then walked over to Angelo.

"Joey, why don't you and your mom hang out with the girls for a bit. I need to talk to Angelo about boring hospital stuff," I said, giving Joey a pointed look. Her eyes slightly widened as she looked between Angelo and I, then nodded her head.

"We'll be back in a moment," I said, leading Angelo out back to the deck. Once we were out of their view, I spun around and grabbed Angelo by the throat and shoved him against the side of the house.

"You _kissed _her? What in the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed, bringing my face within inches of his. He didn't struggle, merely closing his eyes and taking a resigned breath.

"I know it was wrong, and I feel terrible about it. But I think I'm starting to fall in love with her," he murmured, his pain filled eyes meeting mine.

"She has a husband! Granted, he's off doing God knows what, probably getting himself killed in his stupidity. She cannot return your love, Angelo. The Imprint won't allow her to, even if she wanted. Even if Jacob never came home, or God forbid, gets killed, she will never love anyone the way she loves him. Please don't put her through anymore stress, because her condition is scaring the hell out of me, and she keeps getting worse," I seethed, finally letting him go.

"I know she will never love me, Edward. I know about the Imprint, and how she and Jacob will be forever bound to each other. Truthfully, my heart does belong to someone long gone, but Bella stirs something deep inside of me, something I have not felt in almost one hundred years," he sadly said.

I paced back and forth, not looking at him, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I wanted nothing more than to hit him, to take out all of my fear for Bella and her health, and my resentment toward Jacob, on Angelo. The part of my heart that still belonged to Bella was jealous that he kissed her, but it made me understand why he did, and why he loved her.

"She's amazing, isn't she? It's so easy to love her, because she is so pure of heart, so selfless and stoic. Everyone she meets instantly gravitates towards her," I whispered as the tension left my body.

"Yes."

I looked back at him finally, and stopped my pacing.

"Angelo, you have to find some way to stop your feelings, or at least cover them better when you are around her. It will only destroy you both."

"I know. Jacob needs to come home to her, Edward. Someone has to go look for him, because I'm afraid… I'm afraid she's dying," he choked out as his body shook with sobs.

"That's my fear, as well. I will talk to Leah tonight, and see how she feels about going out to look for him. Even if he hasn't found Irina, we still have to get him home to Bella, because I don't think she can hold out much longer," I replied, my eyes filling with tears.

"EDWARD! ANGELO! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Joey screamed from inside.

Immediately, Angelo and I flew back inside, horrified at the sight before us.

Bella was laying on the couch, completely passed out, in a grand mal seizure. She had a little blood trickling from her nose, her eyes were rolled back into her head, and a light foam was sputtering from her lips.

"Joey, call Carlisle and have him meet us at the hospital in Port Angeles. We have to get her there now so we can get her stabilized and get the seizures under control," I said as I turned Bella to her side so she wouldn't aspirate if she vomited.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Joey wailed, her whole body trembling as she paced.

"She's going to be ok, love. I need you to stay calm, I'll call you as soon as we know anything," I said, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her forehead. By this time, Angelo had picked Bella up and was carrying her out to the truck.

"Please save her, Edward. That's my mom…," she sobbed against my shirt.

"I promise we will do everything we possibly can," I said, kissing her once more before running out the door.

_God please let me save her….._

**JPOV**

"Jaaaakey! Wakey wakey!" an annoying voice called to me, just as I was in the middle of an incredibly erotic dream with Bella.

"I'm up! Get outta my damn face, Peter!" I growled, taking my pillow and mashing him over the head with it.

"Real nice, heathen. Get up! Sophie is making you guys breakfast, and it should be ready soon," he laughed, hitting me back with the pillow before dashing out of the room. I groaned and closed my eyes, wanting badly to get back to my dream.

_If you get up now, you can go find Irina, take her out, and have the 'real' Bella, rather than the dream Bella……_

Immediately I sat up, my heart accelerating as I thought about her. That annoying voice in my head was right. Today was the day, now that Peter had found out where she was at, that I would get my revenge. My father, Sam and Colin's deaths would be avenged, and then they could rest in peace and I could get on with my life.

I got up and grabbed my clothes, then took a fast shower and went to join the others in the kitchen. I saw that Chris was there, and he, Peter and Sophie were talking quietly amongst themselves. When they saw me, the talking stopped, and Peter gave me a huge grin.

"I hope you're hungry, man. Sophie cooked enough to feed your entire Pack!" he laughed. I couldn't help but notice he looked nervous about something, and I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure him out.

"You're awfully chipper this morning, Lestat. What gives? Good morning, Sophie. Hey Chris, good to see you again," I said as I sat down.

Sophie brought me a heaping plate of eggs, andouille sausage, beignets, as well as fresh squeezed orange juice, and I swore a ribbon of drool slipped past my lips.

"Sophie, when this is all over, I'm bringing Bells back here with me, so you can teach us how to make this amazing food!" I said, digging in a moaning as the flavors exploded in my mouth.

"It's a deal! I would love to meet her one day," she softly said, slightly flushing. I still felt a pull to her, and my own face pinked up a bit as well.

"Maybe Sophie and I can take a trip to Washington one day, so we can meet your family, and I could meet your Pack? Shifters are rare down here, and it would be nice to meet more of my own kind," Chris said, his face hopeful.

"Absolutely! You can shift into a wolf, like us, and we can take you on patrol one night. I would love to show you the Council building, as well as the training center that we built. Peter can take you up in that death trap, but I'm pre-warning you, don't eat before you go up with him," I chuckled, recalling that first day up in the helicopter.

"Well, are you ready to do this? I want to tear her to shreds and get on with my damned existence," Peter growled when everyone was finished eating.

"Yeah. God I can't wait to get home to my Bella," I said, standing up and walking over to our new friends.

"Chris, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you make good on coming to La Push, because we would love to have you," I said, shaking his hand.

"Ditto. Good luck, man. Be safe, ok?" he asked, looking at me a little worriedly. He and Peter glanced at each other once more, but Peter quickly looked away.

"Sophie, I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. I will forever be in your debt. Please don't be a stranger," I said, giving her an awkward hug. With us being so close, the pull to her intensified, and I could feel tears as they began to fill my eyes.

"Be safe, Jacob Black. It was an honor to have met you," she softly said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok, enough of this Oprah shit already. We got a vampire bitch to fry!" Peter said, exasperated.

"Thank you again," I said, throwing my back pack to Peter as we walked out the door.

After walking in the woods for about thirty minutes, he turned to me.

"You sure you want to do this without help, Jake? It's not too late to get reinforcements," Peter said, looking torn.

I gave him a warning growl, and he threw up his hands in surrender.

"Please, Peter, let's just get this over with," I said, knowing my time was limited, and that I would begin to lose strength soon.

"Stubborn ass," he grumbled.

An hour or so later, we were walking in the French Quarter, which still hadn't been fully restored since the last hurricane hit New Orleans. I could smell the sharp stench of human sewage, as well as the strong odor of alcohol. What stood out most was the smell of leach, and going by the strength of the scent, there were quite a few in this city.

"This way," Peter said, leading me into a shade covered alley.

The day was overcast, which worked well considering Peter sparkled in the sun, but occasionally the sun would poke out a bit, so keeping to the shadows was a must.

"She said it's over in this area," he said, then stopped abruptly. I slammed into him, not expecting the sudden stop.

"Jake, maybe I should check it out alone," he said, his body visibly shaking and his pupils dilated.

Then I smelled it, and fought not to retch all over myself.

Blood. And a lot of it.

"Oh God, Peter. It smells like it's coming from that building," I said, motioning to an old brick warehouse, complete with sooty windows.

"It is. I'm going to go take a peek. Hang on, cuz I'm about to jump," he said.

I braced myself for the mild impact of him landing on my shoulders, and once he was in place, I moved close to one of the windows.

"What do you see?" I impatiently asked.

"Oh fuck, man. There are four people…..chained to bloody beds…and they are in the middle of transforming. Jake, it's bad, man. Wait…someone's coming," he hissed, then grew still as he watched.

"She's there! Jake, that fucking bitch is right there, man! And she's got a young girl…maybe sixteen….oh God, and she's alive…," he gasped.

I grabbed him by the legs and hauled him off of my shoulders. When his feet hit the ground, he whirled around and glared at me.

"We have to go in, NOW," I said, exploding out of my clothes as I phased.

I ran to the front of the building, and didn't even hesitate when I crashed through the wall. I ran to the back, knowing that Irina was there, with someone I could still possibly save. I skidded to a halt about fifty feet away from her, and when she saw me, she gave me an evil grin.

"I see the foolish, presumptuous Jacob Black has finally arrived. I had hoped you were smart enough to pick up my subtle clues that would lead you to me. I didn't expect it to take you this long to find me though," she cackled.

Just then, what seemed like thirty vampires came out of hiding and surrounded us, hissing and snapping their teeth. Peter and I took a defensive stance, ready for a fight, when a voice I thought was long gone reached my ears.

"My darling, I knew you would come," she said from the shadows.

When the light finally hit her, Peter and I both gasped.

"Charlotte?" Peter cried out, quickly walking over to her and pulling her into an embrace.

"How? I thought you were dead! Oh Char," he said, kissing her passionately.

"Can we save the pleasantries for later, please?" an impatient female voice said from a spiral stairway above me.

She slowly walked down, a vision of breathtaking beauty, with long brown hair, high cheekbones and a body Rosalie would kill for.

"Maria? I thought you were in Brazil, hiding out or some shit," Peter said incredulously.

"Oh Peter. You should know me better by now. Before we get into all that, GET HIM!" she snarled and pointed to me.

I crouched down, ready to attack, but was suddenly hit with waves of agony as several of the vampires tazered me to the ground. My last thoughts, before I lost consciousness, was that I had been set up by them all. One of my best friends had planned for me to fall like this, and I had walked right into his trap.

**BPOV**

Slowly, consciousness began to rear its ugly head, and my nose was assaulted with the smell of antiseptic. I would hear the soft beeping of the familiar heart monitor, and when I opened my eyes, I groaned.

In the hospital, probably for the fiftieth time in my lifetime.

"How do you feel?" Angelo's soft voice asked. I glanced to my right and saw him sitting in a chair, looking worried and holding my hand.

"Tired. Achy. What happened and where am I?" I asked as my focus began to come back.

I looked around the room, noticing how it looked more like a bedroom, rather than a hospital room.

"You had a seizure and passed out. You are in the new wing at the hospital, Bella. Officially, it's not open yet, but it's fully equipped to handle your needs," he said.

"How long do I have to stay?" I asked, not wanting to be here any longer than I had to be. Plus, Christmas was just a few days away, as well as Kaylee's first birthday.

With Jacob gone, it was hard to feel festive this time of year, a time I loved dearly. Normally, I threw myself into decorating, shopping, and preparing for our holiday meal. The kids and I would bake cookies, and spend hours decorating them. This year, if it hadn't been for my kids, Angela and Embry, the house would look like it was any other day of the year.

"We don't know yet, Bella. This pregnancy has been so hard on you, and because your due date is only a couple weeks away, it might be safer to just keep you here," he answered.

"Jake is going to miss the birth," I whimpered, sucking in deep breaths as I tried desperately not to cry.

"Angelo, can you please get Carlisle for me? Is he here?"

"Yes, he is in the lab now, going over your blood work. I will go get him for you," he said, quickly getting to his feet and walking toward the door. Before he left, he looked back at me, his eyes so sad.

"Do not give up hope on your Jacob, Isabella. This is the time of year for miracles, so he may still make it home to you in time," he said, softly smiling before walking away.

I was so scared, so lost and lonely, and I didn't want to face this delivery without Jacob. This pregnancy had been so hard, the most difficult of them all, and I was terrified it would end badly. All I cared about was that my babies would live, and if something did happen during their delivery, I had to have my bases covered in case Jacob never came home.

_Oh God, what if he's dead? He should have been home by now….._

"Hi Bella, Angelo said that you wanted to see me? How is my favorite patient feeling?" Carlisle asked, smiling brightly as he walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm so scared, Carlisle. I've never had to do this alone before, and I don't think Jacob will come home in time. I think something's happened to him…," I whispered brokenly, breaking down in tears.

"Oh Bella, please don't cry. Jacob is so strong, and he can handle himself while in battle. I think if he were truly gone, you would feel it," his soft voice calmed and soothed me as he cradled me against his chest.

"I…I need you do promise me something, Carlisle," I pleaded through my hiccupping sobs.

"Anything."

"If something happens to me… if I don't survive this delivery… and if Jacob doesn't come home… promise me that you and Esme will raise Kaylee and the twins? Promise me, Carlisle? Please?" I begged, my heart breaking for my children and a future I was almost certain I wouldn't get see.

"Bella, sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to you, so please put your fears to rest," he murmured softly, stroking my hair as I cried.

I pushed away from him, and wiped away my tears, my face dead serious. I had to be certain that my babies would have a family. Have my family to love them. If I couldn't be here, if Jake and I couldn't … it hurt too much to finish that thought.

"I need to know, Carlisle. Please, promise me that you will take care of my children… I don't know how much longer I can hold out without Jacob. The Imprint has weakened me terribly, and I don't know if I have the strength to go on anymore. I feel like my soul has been ripped from me, and it's taking every ounce of strength I have in order to hold on as long as I have already. Please…I can't think of anyone else I can trust more to give my children the love they need growing up. I know it's a huge undertaking, with a baby of your own… and I hate burdening you like this…."

"Shhh, Bella. I promise if anything happens to you during your delivery, I will love your children as if they were my own. Now calm yourself, and get some rest. You are much too stressed right now…," he started to reply, but my agonized moan cut him off.

"Oh God….I just had a contraction," I groaned, feeling the familiar pain as it ripped through me.

"Are you certain? Forget I asked, because you know your own body, and after having eight children already, you would know a contraction when it comes. I am going to get a fetal heartbeat monitor and some pain medication. Just try to relax," he said, moving quickly out of the room.

Moments later, he, Edward and Angelo returned, each one carrying something I would need for the delivery.

"So, it's time, huh? Do you mind if I am here, Bella?" Edward asked as he came to my side, brushing my hair away from my damp forehead.

"No, I don't mind. It's comforting…having you here, Edward…Ohhh!" I cried out as another powerful contraction hit.

"The first was only five minutes ago, so it should only be a few hours," Carlisle said as he checked his watch.

He was just strapping the fetal monitor around my large belly, when what felt like millions of volts of electricity raged through me. The last thing I recalled was the three men yelling, then all went black.

**Edward POV**

I stood there, horrified as Bella's entire body went rigid and began to shake uncontrollably. It was as if a live wire was touching her, tossing her around as the electricity ravaged her small body. When I touched her, the current entered me, throwing me to the floor in a shaking mass.

"What in the hell?" I asked, feeling little aftershocks pop through my body. I got to my feet with the help of Angelo, and looked down at Bella, who had finally stopped flailing around and was now unconscious again.

"What was that, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he reset all of the machines attached to Bella, because they shorted out with the power surge.

"I have no idea! I felt like I grabbed onto an electrical wire when I touched her arm!" I replied, trying to get my hands to stop shaking.

"Her amniotic sack has broken, so she will be delivering sooner than expected," Angelo said, grabbing several towels and wiping up the amniotic fluid from between Bella's legs.

Although I knew that Angelo was in 'doctor' mode at the moment, and that his actions were no way sexual, I growled when he got too close to the juncture between her legs.

"Carlisle can take care of that, Angelo. Please go call her family and let them know she is in labor," I said, pushing him out of the way.

Carlisle looked at us in confusion, not understanding what was causing the animosity between us, but because of the circumstances, he didn't push for answers. He didn't need to know that his close friend was in love with his patient.

"Yes, her family must be called. May I use your phone, because I do not have everyone's number in mine," he asked, watching Bella closely as he held out his hand.

"Please call everyone under the folder 'La Push', Angelo. You will find everyone from Embry to Charlie and Renee," I said, placing my Palm Pre in his cool hand.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked once Angelo left the room.

"Not now," I calmly said, needing to focus my attention on Bella.

"I hope Jacob is happy with himself, ditching his wife like this," I snapped, so angry that my knuckles turned white.

"He didn't know she was pregnant, Edward. I'm sure he is in as much agony as Bella right now, being away from her," he replied.

"Not likely," I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't be hard on Jake. In all honesty, if you were *this close* to the person who caused you immeasurable pain, and had a chance for revenge, what would you do? That's his thinking right now. Kill the bitch and get home, right away.**

**But will things go that easy?**

**As usual, I love all of you readers, so much! The reviews are killer, so keep them coming!**

**Because I cranked out this chapter as fast as I could, it might be a whole week before I'm able to get another one up for you guys. Life is nutty right now, but I promise to do my best!  
**

**Oh! BTW, the song for Jacob's POV is 'Leave out all the Rest' by Linkin Park.**

**And thanks, Jen, for doing such a bang up job!**

**JPOV**

"Wake up, you piece of shit," a female voice hissed.

I groaned loudly as each one of my muscles protested at any movement, distracting me for a moment. I froze when I recalled what had happened with the tazer, Irina, the many vampires surrounding Peter and I, Charlotte being alive, then I started to struggle. I was slammed back down to the dusty floor by several iron-like pairs of hands and held there as I looked around wildly.

Irina was kneeling next to me, her disgusting face only a few inches from mine. Surrounding me were several vampires, each one holding down a section of my body. I glanced wildly around for Peter, and felt the world tilt around me when I saw him standing off to the side, watching me struggle while holding Charlotte close to him.

"You fucking bastard! You set me up! I swear to God I will kill your mother fucking ass once and for all when I get free!" I yelled at him.

Irina slapped me hard across the face, and I felt my nose crack and blood start pouring from it.

"Do you really think he was going to choose you over Charlotte? You are an idiot, Jacob. Even with all of the clues I set down, it still took you months to find me. Thankfully Peter was with you, because he has a few more brain cells than you," she spat as she got to her feet.

She walked over to stand next to the other female vampire, motioning for Charlotte to join them. What happened next would have been something out of my wildest fantasies, if the women were not vampires.

Irina embraced the vampire named Maria, kissing her passionately while Charlotte began fondling her breasts. The male vampires in the room were transfixed by their display, and most had erections within seconds. I looked over at Peter, who was staring uncomfortably down at the ground. I noticed that in their distraction, the vampires who were holding me down had loosened their grip, so I lunged up and threw them all across the room, in different directions.

"Fuck I hate newborns!" Maria shrieked as she, Irina and Charlotte descended on me and began pushing me backwards.

By this time, the vampires I had thrown off me had recovered, and began helping the females restrain me. I continued to fight, trying desperately to free myself from their strong grasp, then screamed in agony as a piece of metal pierced through each of my shoulders. I gazed down in a daze from the pain, noticing they were pieces of rebar, coming from the concrete wall at my back. Irina and Maria each grabbed an end and twisted it upward, effectively trapping me there, unless I broke both collar bones and shredded the muscles in my shoulders trying to get free.

In the haze of pain, I felt panic. I looked around the room at the vast numbers of my enemy that surrounded me, and for the first time during this journey, I felt defeat. I realized the idiocy of my ways, the cocksure attitude that I had to do this alone, and that I would win, my irrational thinking that had led me to this place I was in now, and there was not a damned thing I could do about it now.

I was going to die and leave Bella a widow and my children fatherless, because of my stupid need for revenge.

_Oh God, Bells… I am so sorry, baby. Please God, forgive me!_

"Now that the wolf is nice and comfortable, why don't we tell him about our little plan?" Maria said to Irina and Charlotte.

"I think you'll quite enjoy it, Jacob. Especially when we get to the part where we butcher your Pack, kill your family and friends, and make your precious Bella watch the whole thing before we slit her throat and suck her dry," Irina said, laughing like a maniac.

"Fuck you!" I growled, spitting out a mouthful of blood at her.

"Tsk Tsk! What happened to your manners?" Irina asked, grinning as she wiped the blood and spit from her face.

She slowly stalked over to me, then grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head backward, slamming it against the wall. I saw stars as the pain exploded in my head, by it was miniscule compare to the pain that hit me next.

"I always wondered if you tasted better than you smelled," Irina said before biting into my throat and drinking from me.

I started bucking and thrashing, but with my waning strength, couldn't pull my head from her mouth. She stopped after a few pulls, then spit my blood back into my face, momentarily blinding me.

"Nope, you taste worse than you smell," she hissed, then walked back over to stand next to Maria and Charlotte.

Everything was spinning around me, both from pain and blood loss. I could feel the venom spread through my body, but my immunity began to fight it, putting a stop to the immense burning.

"Now Jacob, we are going to start getting things ready to go after your family. You be a good dog and _stay _and maybe I will make your death quick," Irina mocked, leading the other two women, and Peter, away.

The remaining vampires stayed to watch over me, but my strength to fight was gone. I only prayed that Emma and Alice would see the vampires coming in their visions, and alert everyone else before anyone could get killed. I closed my eyes and focused on Bella's face. As it appeared before me, I slipped back into oblivion, away from the physical and emotional pain that was tearing my soul to shreds.

**Edward's POV**

A couple of hours after the strange electrical current passed through Bella and into me, she woke up, looking around groggily.

"Did I have the babies?" she asked, looking around in confusion. Then she groaned in pain as a strong contraction hit her, leaving her breathless.

"I guess that answers my question," she sarcastically chuckled.

"How are you?" I asked as I brought a cup of water to her lips and angled the straw so she could drink.

"Weak, in pain, my body is tingling a bit. What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her arms.

I set the cup back down then looked at her pale face, flinching at her lack of coloring.

"We don't know, Bella. It was like you got shocked, but it wasn't from any of the monitoring devices" I said, brushing her damp hair from her forehead.

"That's weird.. Ohhhh! God, they are coming faster!" she moaned as another contraction hit.

I got up from my chair and went to get more pain medication for her when she started screaming in agony. She was sitting up and grabbing at her shoulders, trying to tear the hospital gown from her body. I grabbed her hands so I could take a look, and gasped when I saw the small pools of blood forming just under her collar bones.

"I have to get Carlisle" I said, stumbling backwards and tripping over the stool behind me.

I picked myself up off the ground and was about to run out of the room when Angelo and Carlisle came flying in. Justin and Charles were right behind them, their faces filled with fear as they saw their mother sitting there, screaming in agony. Angelo froze, and his eyes grew huge as the scent of Bella's blood hit him, nearly bringing him to his knees.

"Get him out of here NOW!" I shouted at Bella's sons, who each grabbed one of Angelo's arms and began pulling him from the room.

"NO! Let me go! Isabella!" he shouted as he clawed the two boys.

He was being driven by his fear for Bella's well being, but his bloodlust was taking him over, and he became a snarling, hissing monster, unable to fight his nature around her powerful blood.

"Jesus! Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle said as he pushed a syringe of morphine into Bella's IV.

I was back at Bella's side, holding her down while she thrashed around, trying to steer clear of her wounds.

"I don't know, dad. She was fine. Her contractions were starting to accelerate, and then she started screaming and pulling at her gown. When I finally got her hands down, I saw the blood," I said as my whole body shook.

I was terrified at what was happening, so unsure of myself and I really needed Joey's reassuring touch. I needed to hear that she had faith in me, that I could help Bella through this, but I had been unable to contact her for the last several hours.

_She's probably trying to find someone to watch Kaylee and Elizabeth….then she will be here….._

"Edward, oh my God," Carlisle whispered as he pulled the gown away from Bella, revealing a gaping, circular hole in each shoulder, going clean through to her back. I felt a wave of dizziness hit me, my confusion over everything leaving me in shaking heap.

Then realization hit me.

"Carlisle, it's Jacob. These are his injuries! They have to be! Nothing else explains what's been happening to her lately. The Imprint…Shit! I have to find Leah and send them out to find him," I said, going to run out and get my phone from Angelo.

"Son, I need you here to help me. I cannot call another doctor in, because it would put us all in jeopardy. Please, try to calm yourself, because Bella needs us both right now," he calmly said, although his own hands were trembling.

"Ohhh, the babies are coming," Bella moaned as she began to wake up.

Carlisle snapped back into action, putting Bella's feet into the stirrups and pulling the sheet up so he could see how far she was dilated.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time to start pushing now. Your children are ready to meet you," he said, smiling up at her confused face.

I couldn't believe how calm he was, with how dire things were at the moment. I had always admired him, but seeing him now made me admire him even more, giving me the strength to push my own weaknesses aside.

"Come on, Bella, you can do this," I said, taking her now cool hand into mine and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Ung, something wrong!" she gasped, clutching her swollen belly and whimpering in pain.

"Oh God, no! Edward, I need you to page the blood bank and have them bring me as much O negative as possible. Please, hurry!" he said.

I nodded my head and stood up, nearly passing out when I saw the blood soaking the bed between Bella's legs.

"Placental abruption," I choked out, getting a confirming nod from Carlisle.

I went to the wall and grabbed the phone, punching in the extension to the blood bank. Once I told them what was needed, I ran as fast as I could to the Autoclave room, and grabbed several packets of sterilized surgical instruments that would be needed. From my studies on abruptions, I knew that the only way to save Bella's life, was to deliver the twins via cesarean section, and to perform a partial hysterectomy. I just prayed to God that we would be able to do it in time. If she lost too much blood…

"What's happening?" Bella moaned weakly, looking around dazedly, her skin was ghostly white and damp with perspiration.

"We have to do a C section, Bella. I really need you to relax, sweetheart. Edward, push more Stadol into her IV. Start a central line, get the rapid infuser in here, and get a crash cart," Carlisle ordered rapidly as he spread out the surgical instruments on the tiny table.

"Edward…wait, please!" Bella softly begged, her voice no more than a soft whisper, her eyes glazed over from the drugs and the loss of blood.

I went to her and gazed down into her confused, pain filled eyes.

"Do you know what they are? My babies?" she mumbled tiredly, her head lolling as she struggled to look at me.

"A boy and a girl, Bella," I replied, brushing my shaking hand across her cheek.

"Aiden Michelle…for my daughter…..William Ephraim for my son…," she gasped, clutching my hand and squeezing it hard, as a wave of pain washed over her and the fetal monitor spiked with a hard contraction.

"Bella, you will get to name them properly once we deliver them and get the bleeding to stop," I said, feeling panic set in.

It seemed as if she was giving up, and it terrified me. I wouldn't let her leave us. Not now, and not like this.

"Those are their names….promise me," she murmured, her eyes drooping from exhaustion as her hand dropped limply to her side.

"I promise," I said, my voice thick as I fought off tears.

"Thank you," she breathed, closing her eyes and the heart monitor shrilled loudly in alarm as she flat lined.

"Bella, no!" I yelled as I began CPR.

Dropping the bed down, I pushed Bella into a reclining position, tilting her head back and her chin out to protect her airway, I blew a strong breath into her lungs and started compressions.

"God dammit!" Carlisle yelled from his position between her feet still in the stirrups, his usually calm demeanor now visibly shaken.

"Edward, Esme is in the waiting room. Go get her. She knows what to do here and we need help," Carlisle said as he struggled to stop the bleeding, packing as many towels as he could to stem the hemorrhaging. Not all of that blood could have come from the placenta. Bella's uterus was hemorrhaging. If he didn't stop the bleeding, we could lose them all.

I ran out of the room, nearly knocking over the blood bank nurse in my haste, as she stood gaping at me holding the requested blood. When I skidded to a stop in the waiting room, those who were there looked up at me, their eyes widening when they saw Bella's blood all over me.

"Mom, we need you," I said, not looking at anyone else, in fear they would start demanding answers. And I had nothing to give them, not yet. I was too terrified to think about what could be happening in the room behind me to think of anything else.

Esme grabbed my hand and ran with me back to Bella's room, gasping in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, dear God, no! What do you need me to do?" she asked as she walked over to Carlisle, waiting for his instructions.

I went back to Bella and began CPR once more, blowing a breath into her lungs and beginning another round of compressions, while Carlisle put Esme to work.

"Come on, Bella! You are stronger than this! You have to fight! Please! Oh God, please don't give up on me!" I cried as I worked on her, watching as the fetal monitors lit up with alarms as the babies became distressed. I pushed an amp of Epi and slapped defib pads on her chest, pulling the cart next to me as I prayed to God that I wouldn't need to shock her.

Somehow, in all of the craziness, Esme got a central line going, and two units of blood were being transfused rapidly into Bella while I continued to work frantically to get her heart to beat on its own.

"Esme, here is William," Carlisle said as he handed her the screaming baby.

Esme used a bulb syringe to suction his mouth and nose before placing him in the incubator and covering him up, then went back to Carlisle, eagerly awaiting William's twin.

"Hello, Aiden," Carlisle murmured softly to the wiggling child, his voice full of emotion, as he removed her from Bella. Esme grabbed her, crooning softly to her, cleaning her nose and mouth the way she'd done William before placing her in another incubator and began cleaning up both babies.

Carlisle worked quickly, performing a partial hysterectomy, hoping to keep Bella from bleeding out, knowing at this point that he couldn't sustain her life without performing the invasive procedure. When he was satisfied that Bella was no longer hemorrhaging, he sutured her up, then walked over to her IV's and added more blood, forcefully pushing it into her body.

"Come on, sweetheart…..you can fight this, Bella. Your babies need you," Carlisle said while I continued pumping her chest.

He moved to the head of the bed, preparing to intubate her and I was in such a blind panic, unable to focus on anything but Bella, that I didn't hear the heart monitor begin beeping. Carlisle gently grabbed my hands, stopping my ministrations.

"She's back, son," he said, running a hand over his worried face.

I glanced down at Bella, who was even paler than she was earlier, then at the machine, unable to comprehend anything.

"Carlisle…will she be ok?" I asked.

I finally tore my eyes from Bella's face and looked at him, cringing at the fear etched in his eyes.

"She lost a lot of blood, son. We won't know the extent of the damage done until she wakes up," he said, reaching out and placing his hand on my shoulder.

I knew from my studies that with the amount of time Bella went with no oxygen to her brain, and by the amount of blood lost, that there was a huge chance that she would have permanent damage to her heart and brain, as well as the other organs in her body. My legs gave out and I fell heavily to the floor, my body wracked with sobs for my dearest friend.

"Edward, she is so strong. You know how advanced her healing is. If anyone can get through this, it's Bella. We just need to pay a lot of attention to her. Talk to her like she can hear you, exercise her muscles so they do not lose their tone. You know what needs to be done with her physically, because you had to do similar things with Joey."

"Pardon my language, Carlisle, but I am going to fucking murder Jacob when I get my hands on him. What he's done to her is unforgivable, and he will pay for it. I'll make sure he does," I seethed, pulling myself from the ground and moving to the chair next to Bella.

Carlisle quietly left me, taking Esme and the babies up to the neonatal ward, and I spent the remainder of the afternoon with Bella, never once leaving her side.

**JPOV**

"Jacob, wake up, baby," a soft voice said to me. I groggily opened them, and gasped at the vision before me.

There was Bella, her eyes filled with so much love, a small smile on her full lips. She looked absolutely radiant, surrounded by a golden light that warmed my chilled flesh.

"I'm dreaming," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No, Jake. I'm here," she said, placing her palm against my cheek.

I sighed and turned my face into her touch, barely noticing the pain in my shoulders when I moved. I opened my eyes and looked at her again as tears fell down my face.

"Oh Bells! I am so sorry, baby! I never should have left you like that. I was such an idiot," I sobbed brokenly as she brushed away my tears.

"Jacob, I forgive you. I love you so much, but I don't have much time. _You _don't have much time. I came to help you, because I knew you were in trouble. You have to fight, Jake. I need you to stay strong, so you can come home to me and our family. We need you," she said, leaning in and brushing her warm lips against mine.

"Oh God, Bells! I love you so much, honey," I whispered against her lips.

Our kiss deepened, and she surrounded me with her arms.

They slowly slipped upward, to my shoulders, and gripped the twisted rebar, bending it straight. Then I began to grow warmer, and the golden light that surrounded her drifted to me, growing brighter and brighter.

"I love you," she said when she slightly pulled back, and in a flash, she was gone.

Instantly, strength filled me, and I pushed myself forward and off of the rebar, freeing myself. I fell to the ground in a soft thud, slowly pushing myself to my feet, relishing the power that was now flowing through me. I looked at each shoulder, smiling when the wounds began knitting themselves closed.

"How did you get free?" One of the vampires watching over me asked when they saw me free.

Instantly, I was surrounded by eight of the leeches, and I slowly brought my gaze to each one, smiling evilly at them. Just as I was about to attack, there was a commotion, and Irina, Maria, Charlotte and Peter came running back into the room, looking at me in confusion.

"Look what we found sneaking around outside, my queens!" One of the two vampires said as they walked in from outside, holding onto three struggling forms.

I felt my heart start to pound as Charlotte's eyes grew wide when she saw the captives, and she started screaming at the two vampires.

"YOU MORONS! DOES YOUR SENSE OF SMELL NOT WORK??" she shrieked as she went to lunge at the captives.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Peter snarled as he grabbed onto Charlotte.

Over her hissing, I could hear the sound of a helicopter growing close, and then looked at Peter, who was grinning like an idiot.

"It took you long enough! I thought I was going to have to do this on my own, you jackass!" Peter scolded Chris, who was grinning like a fool himself.

"Hey, don't blame me! I did what you told me to do the minute you and Jake left!" Chris snapped.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Peter laughed, slapping Charlotte across the face when she tried to claw her way free.

My eyes flew to the two female 'captives' during their little exchange, and my heart filled with hope and pride.

"Hi, dad! Are you ready to come home yet?" Joey asked, giving me a cheeky grin.

"God yes!" I yelled.

Then all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. The saga, as well as the characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer, with the exception of the characters I have created and developed.**

***SCREAMS IN EXCITEMENT!!!!!* OMG! Learning to Live Again has been nominated for Best Lemon at the Wolf Pack Wards!!!!! **

**I literally started crying when I saw that!**

**I never dreamed, not in a MILLION YEARS that my writing would be nominated for anything! There are so many talented writers out there, so this is a complete honor!!**

**You can see the list of nominees at www (dot) wolfpackawards (dot) webs (dot) com.**

**Voting ends on Sept 23****rd**** 2009. There are a BUNCH of awesome stories nominated, so check them out! **

**Congrats, Ysar, tooldforthis, stretch and Live20 on your nominations!!**

**Thank you so much, for whomever nominated me!**

**Joey POV**

_**Flashback…..12 hours earlier……**_

"_Please save her, Edward. That's my mom…," I sobbed against his shirt._

"_I promise we will do everything we possibly can," he said, kissing me once more before running out the door._

Immediately after Edward and Angelo left to bring my mother to the hospital, I sat down hard on the leather couch and cried uncontrollably. I was so scared for my mother's well being, as well as my siblings that she carried. I knew that my father leaving had sucked the soul right out of her, but the ramifications of being apart from him were slowly killing her.

"Joey?" Kaylee asked when she came over to me, holding Elizabeth's hand. They were both scared and crying, which snapped me out of my hysteria, and I got down on my knees and hugged them close.

"Bella is very sick, but she is going to be ok. They took her to see the doctor so she can get better," I soothed.

Once I calmed them down, and got myself under control, I brought out their Barbies and began making phone calls. I went down the entire list on my phone, letting everyone know what happened, and where my mother was being taken to. Emily and Angela agreed to watch Elizabeth and Kaylee, so I started gathering their things in preparation to leave, cursing under my breath when the phone rang.

"Black residence," I answered.

"Umm, may I please speak to Isabella?" the male voice on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" I demanded, frustrated that my time was being wasted by a damned telemarketer.

"I am so sorry to bother you, but my name is Chris Marmonte…," he began, but I cut him off.

"Look, whatever you are selling, I am not interested in it. We have a family emergency right now…," I said, pausing when he began talking over me.

"Mrs. Black, I am not a salesperson. I am actually a friend of your husband, Jacob," he said.

"Hello?" he asked when he was met with silence from my end.

"My father isn't here, and I don't expect him to be back anytime soon," I snapped, going to hang up the phone when he began shouting.

"Please don't hang up! Peter Winchester asked me to call you because they need help from Jacob's Pack," he frantically said.

_Peter's with dad????_

"Where are they?" I asked, anger and relief flooding me.

"Umm, I am in New Orleans. Peter brought Jacob here a few days ago, because he was sick. My sister helped him get well, and they left this morning to go after a vampire named…Irina? Yeah, that's her name. Anyways, Peter is really worried about your….father? And he asked me to call because he scared that Jake is going to get hurt and he wanted some reinforcements to come help…he's scared that your dad isn't going to survive, because he's not thinking clearly, and…," he babbled.

"Chris? Thank you so much for calling! Oh God, we have been so worried about him! My mother is very sick, probably the same way he was, and they had to rush her to the hospital. I was just on my way when you called. I need your information, and we will be down there in a few hours," I said, jotting down his information.

Once I got it all down, I thanked him again, and hung up. I picked up both of the girls, and raced to the car, making phone calls as I drove. By the time I got to Angela's house, Embry, Faith, Jasper, Alice, Quil and Maddy were waiting for me, and we left for the Council building, intent on taking the helicopter to New Orleans.

"Jasper, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked as he jerkily lifted the machine off the ground.

My stomach pitched and lurched at each movement, making me wonder if we would arrive alive.

"Don't you be worrying your pretty little head, Jo-Jo. I've been taking lessons for nearly a year now, and I promise to get us there in one piece," he smiled at me.

"Are there any barf bags in here?" a now green Embry groaned as he frantically looked around.

Just as I put a little plastic garbage can in front of him, he emptied his stomach, earning groans of protest from all of us.

"Ugh this is going to be a long flight," Quil grumbled, and I silently agreed.

When we arrived in New Orleans several hours later and found an open field within the bayou to land the chopper, which was NOT an easy feat to accomplish, I noticed an attractive couple walking toward us as we debarked. The man was about six foot four, with dark hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to look right through you, and was stunningly handsome. The young woman walking next to him was breathtakingly beautiful as well, with pale, creamy skin, sleek, fiery red hair, and the strangest colored amber eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you Chris?" I asked the man, and he nodded, extending his hand to meet mine in a handshake.

"Yes, and this is my sister, Sophie," he replied, introducing us.

"I'm Josephine Masen, Jacob's daughter. I'm the one you spoke to on the phone earlier. I cannot thank you enough for contacting me, because my father needs to get home as soon as possible," I said, then introduced everyone.

"Your mother is Bella, right?" Sophie asked, her face twisted with worry. The breeze then shifted, and her scent washed over me, and I looked at her curiously.

_Definitely not fully human….._

"Yes…she is really sick and needs my dad right now," I said, feeling my chest tighten painfully as I recalled the state my mother was in before I got the call from Chris.

"I agree, he does need to leave as soon as possible. When I met your father, he was very…ill because he had been away from your mother too long. The Imprint does not allow for mates to be separated for more than a few weeks," she softly said.

"Well then, let's get operation 'Rescue Jake's moronic ass' underway!" Embry said as he fidgeted a bit, eager for a fight, eager to get to Jake, and eager to go back to Angela.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked Chris.

"Actually, Peter came up with it. Which of you are not shifters?" he asked, looking at each person in the group.

"Myself, Alice, Jasper and Faith, although we do have non-human strength and immunity to venom," I explained.

"You were vampires once!" Sophie gasped, looking at Jasper and Alice curiously. They were shaken momentarily by her observation, then Jasper answered her.

"Yes. Our family and I all were, but were given our lives back as a reward for helping take down the Volturi," he said, tilting his head as he picked up her emotions.

"You are not fully human, are you? You feel nervous, curious and excited. You have a heartbeat, but it's faster than a normal human's, and your scent has hints of vampire," he stated.

"I will explain everything later. You must all get going, because Jacob really needs your help, and I don't know how long Peter can protect him," she said, her eyes filled with concern.

_Why is she so worried about my father's welfare, if they just met a few days ago? Did something happen between them…._

I shook away my treacherous thoughts, knowing full well that my dad loved my mom more than his own life, having proved so many times over. Even though he messed up, big time, by leaving her to go off on his half cocked crusade, I knew that he would never do anything to bring her avoidable pain.

"Ok, so here is my plan," Chris began, explaining in detail to us.

Faith, Chris and I were to go to the French Quarter warehouse where my dad and Peter were at, pretending to be lost. Our goal was to be captured by the vampires that were sure to be posted outside as guard, and to be taken inside. Jasper and Alice were to hover overhead in the chopper, in case we needed to be extracted in a hurry. Embry, Quil and Maddy were to stay a few blocks away, and I was to alert them through our mental connection when it was time for them to come.

"Ok guys, let's go save my dad's butt!" I said, feeling the adrenaline course through me.

_**Current time……………..**_

The plan worked flawlessly, and now we were being forcefully hauled inside of the warehouse by the unsuspecting vampires. For whatever reason, they didn't seem to pick up that we smelled differently from normal humans, but who was I to complain?

When the doors opened, and we were shoved inside, my stomach got queasy when the scent of blood assaulted me. It seemed as if it was permeated into the walls, its thick cloak gagging me momentarily. As we were shoved towards the back of the huge building, the stench grew stronger, and I whimpered when I saw the four people chained to separate beds, each one going through the transformation from human into vampire. I quelled the rage that was building up inside of me, knowing that if I reacted to it, the whole mission would be jeopardized.

Then I saw my dad, slightly crouched and surrounded by vampires, his eyes glinting with hatred.

"Look what we found sneaking around outside, my queens!" One of the vampires said to the three women standing in the shadows.

Shock and rage filled me when I saw Charlotte standing there, supposedly having been killed in the attack at the Council months earlier. Her eyes met mine, and they widened in recognition fear as she began screaming.

"YOU MORONS! DOES YOUR SENSE OF SMELL NOT WORK??" she shrieked as she went to lunge at me.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Peter snarled as he grabbed onto Charlotte.

"_Embry, Quil, Maddy! It's time!!! Charlotte is here too!! She totally played us! I'm going to kill the traitorous bitch!" _I yelled out in my head, alerting the three wolves.

"_Are you kidding me? We are on our way! Make sure you save some leech for us!" _Embry replied.

Faintly, I could hear Jasper coming with the helicopter, and I smiled, knowing we were about finish Irina up, once and for all. Peter met my gaze and grinned, then focused on Chris, who was starting to tremble a bit.

"It took you long enough! I thought I was going to have to do this on my own, you jackass!" Peter scolded Chris, who was grinning like a fool himself.

"Hey, don't blame me! I did what you told me to do the minute you and Jake left!" Chris snapped.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" Peter laughed, slapping Charlotte across the face when she tried to claw her way free.

Finally, my father's eyes met mine, and the hatred was replaced with so much pride that tears came to my eyes.

"Hi, dad! Are you ready to come home yet?" I asked, giving him a huge grin.

"God yes!" he shouted, just as a loud wolf howl broke through all of the hissing, and Maddy, Quil and Embry burst through the doors, tearing into the vampires in the room. I glanced over at Chris, who seemed to be concentrating on something, then he suddenly phased into a huge black wolf, joining into the fray.

Faith and I each took on a vampire, both of us wanting to get out a little aggression before incinerating them with either the wave or flames. I saw Charlotte break free from Peter, but he chased her down and pinned her against the wall, holding her there while everyone else fought.

"Irina, I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. I hope you burn in hell!" my dad spat as he circled her.

"Even if you kill me, Jacob, there are many others who will rise to take my place! You think that because the Volturi are now gone, that you are safe? You are delusional!" she snarled, turning and fleeing.

I saw him run after her, and knew that our fun time was over, and that it was time to take care of business before anyone got hurt.

"Peter! I have to shield you!" I yelled out.

He looked so torn, his feelings for Charlotte clouding his judgment. Finally, he hauled her with him, and I grudgingly surrounded them with my shield. Just before I sent out the wave, I saw a brown haired female vampire escape out the door, but I couldn't drop everything to run after her.

_Don't worry, bitch, I'll track your ass down sooner or later….._

I then sent out the wave, disintegrating every single vampire that was not protected, into a huge could of purple smoke and dust. I dropped my shield, then took off after my father, who was dragging Irina back into the room.

"Oh good, you got her!" I said, expelling the breath I was holding.

"I wasn't about to make another mistake, losing her," he said.

"You might not want to witness this, Joey" he said, looking at me gently.

I knew what he was about to do to her, having seen a brief flash of it in his mind. I loved my dad, and knew he had a heart of gold, but this was his revenge. His retribution, and I knew he was going to do some horrible things to Irina, things I didn't want to see my father do.

"Ok," I said, leading everyone outside, leaving Peter, Charlotte, my dad and Irina behind.

**JPOV**

Because I fully intended on taking my time killing Irina, and didn't want Joey or the others to see that side of me, I waited until I knew they were gone, then turned to Irina.

"I am going to take great pleasure, killing you slowly," I said, giving her an iniquitous grin.

The normal insanity in her eyes fled, and in its place was terror, knowing that her end had finally come.

"Quit talking and fucking do it already!" she screamed as her whole body trembled.

"Oh, I will, Irina, but I will make sure you see every single thing I do to you," I said, my voice low and dangerous.

I placed my hands on either side of her face, and brought mine close to hers, almost like a lover would. When I reached the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, I bared my teeth and sunk them in, tearing away at her granite flesh.

"How does it fucking feel?" I snarled against her throat, relishing her pain filled screams.

Slowly, I pulled piece by piece of her away, until all that was attaching her head to her body was a small strip of hard skin. I gripped her head a bit tighter, her wails falling on my deaf ears as my hatred for her boiled over, and tore her head from her body, tossing it across the room. It landed at Peter's feet, and he looked down at it dazedly. He stuck his foot out and righted it, then turned her head toward me, so she could watch the unfathomable destruction I did to the remainder of her body. When I was finished, and all that remained of her was a pile of rubble, Peter kicked her head back over to me, and I grabbed it by the hair and faced her to me.

"Say hello to fucking satan, bitch," I said, flicking open a lighter and igniting her hair.

I threw her head into the pile that used to be her body and listened to her agonized wails, grinning in satisfaction. When her cries stopped, and she was gone, I turned to Peter, who was still restraining Charlotte. Both of them looked at me in fear, having witnessed a part of me that I never knew existed.

"What are you going to do with her, Peter?" I asked, trying to understand the struggle he was faced with.

They had been together for so long, and I knew a part of him still loved her, even though she never respected his love for her. After her last betrayal to him, as well as the families that took her in when they came to us after the battle against the Volturi, I knew she had to die. She couldn't be trusted, and had to pay for her betrayal.

"Charlotte, before I make any decisions here, I want to hear everything. Why did you do what you did? How did you hide it from everyone so well?" Peter asked, his voice low and calm.

She closed her eyes and took in an unneeded breath, then focused on him.

"They wanted to destroy us, or take away our means of living. They were going to hunt us down like dogs, or force us into a lifestyle we did not want," she began.

"Do you remember when I disappeared that weekend before we left to join Jasper and his family?" she asked, her eyes beseeching him.

"Yes. I assumed you went to meet with Henry, to have one last tryst before moving across the country," Peter said, his voice strained with pain and anger.

"I didn't go to him, Peter. I met with Maria, and we hatched the plan to take Black down, from the inside. You never knew this, but I too have a gift," she said.

"What? Invisibility?" Peter snapped.

"I can block a seers visions. I can manipulate people into seeing certain things that are not there. I was the one who stopped Alice, Emma and Elliot from seeing the attack," she explained.

"Charlotte, Jake and his family took us in! Yes, we had to change our diets, and refrain from hurting humans, but that was a small price to pay in order to continue our lives together. I loved you enough to make that sacrifice, even though it was hard as hell at first! I didn't want to die, and I didn't want to live without you, Char," Peter said, his voice choked with emotion and his body gently shaking with sobs.

"Charlotte, do you love me? Do you even want to be my mate? I need to know, because I am confused as all hell here. Am I not enough for you, that you need to find other lovers to satisfy your needs?" he begged.

"Yes, I do. You are everything to me, and I promise to show you that every single day we are together. I want you to claim me. I want to spend forever with you, Peter. I am so sorry for hurting you like I have. I was so selfish, not considering your feelings at all. Please, forgive me?" she asked, putting on a good show.

Peter closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply. I could tell he was carefully considering her words, although I knew that it was all bullshit. I could feel my anxiety rise up, along with the bile in my throat, knowing he loved her too much to see the truth. I knew I was going to have to kill my friend emotionally, because I would have to kill the person he loved.

"Charlotte," Peter breathed, opening his eyes and locking them onto hers.

He gently stroked her cheek, then kissed her, pouring all of the love her felt for her into the kiss. I was just about to spring forward and tear her away from him, when he pulled away, his face twisted in disgust.

"Say hi to Irina for me when you see her. The devil can have his whores back. I'm done with your lying, manipulative, skanky ass," he said, lunging forward, picking her up, and throwing her into the fire that was once her friend Irina.

When her screams of agony stopped, and she was gone, I looked at Peter. He had sunk to the floor and rocked back and forth, hugging himself in his grief. I didn't know what I could do for him, to help his pain, so I left him to his mourning, sitting down a few feet away from him. When his sobs began to quiet, he looked over at me, and spoke.

"Please, get me the hell out of here, Jake," he begged, his eyes glazing over.

I got to my feet and walked over to him, extending a hand.

"Come on. I don't want you burning up with the place when I light it on fire," I said, pulling him to his feet.

We walked around the large warehouse, setting fire to anything wooden we could find, hoping that it was enough to burn the place to the ground. We had to, in order to kill the people that were in mid-transformation, as well as burn it from our lives.

"Daddy!" Joey yelled when we walked outside, followed by smoke as it billowed out of the doors.

She launched herself into my arms, and I held her close, sobbing into her hair. A soft hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to see Madison standing there, phased back into human form.

"Oh dad, we missed you so much!" she cried as I took her into my arms also.

"I am so sorry for leaving you. I was so stupid! So so stupid!" I said over and over as I hugged my daughters.

"Jake, man, I always knew you had the IQ of Forest Gump, but I never expected your idiocy to surpass his!" Quil said as he and Embry walked over to me.

We all embraced, so glad to be together again and that nobody else got hurt from my rashness.

"Jake, the chopper is waiting for you near Sophie's house. I suggest we move this little party there, because I can hear the fire trucks coming. You also need to get home to your wife," Chris said, now phased back into human form.

"My Bella," I sighed, the enormity of being away from her nearly making me collapse.

Those of us who phased did so, and we ran through the French Quarter, trying to stay out of public view. Joey, Faith and Peter kept up with us, and within a short time, we entered the bayou. I let Chris lead, not knowing where I was exactly, and when we entered into a small clearing, I stopped, phasing back into human form.

"Jacob!" Alice squealed when she saw me, meeting me half way in the clearing and jumping into my arms.

"Hey, Pixie! God I missed your exuberance!" I laughed as I held onto her wriggling form.

When she calmed down, I set her down onto her feet, looking at her in shock when she hauled off and punched me in the nose, re-breaking it.

"OUCH! Not again!" I roared, trying to stop the blood that was pouring freely.

"You deserved that, and then some! Do you have any idea what you have done to this family? You! You! DOG!" she shrieked, throwing more punches my way.

Jasper finally came forward and restrained her, while Joey came over and reset my nose. When Jasper got Alice calmed down, he looked at me and shrugged.

"You did deserve it. I'm glad you're ok, though. Let's get you home," Jasper said, giving me a quick man hug.

"Sophie, Chris, again, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I cannot find the words to express my gratitude," I said, walking over and embracing each of them.

"We have room in the chopper, if you would like to come back to La Push with us. You both will be safe there," I offered.

"Thank you, Jacob, but we have a few things to take care of here before we can come. We will be in touch with you once we are ready," Sophie replied, smiling softly.

We all said our goodbyes, then piled into the helicopter, buckling in while Jasper started the engine. Chris and Sophie stood a safe distance away, his arm draped protectively over her shoulder as we began to lift off. We waved one last time, then Jasper pointed us Northwest, towards home.

_I'm coming, Bells! Oh God, baby, please hold on until I can get there……._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't responded to your reviews for the last chapter, and the fact that this one took FOREVER to get out! I had some really bad things go down in my life recently, and have had a very hard time finding the heart to work on my writing. It's still hard, but I hope that what I went through is now over with, and I can get back into focusing on this piece.**

**Thanks for sticking around and for your patience. Oh! And thank you, to everyone who voted for me at the awards! Your support really brought a tear to my eye, and means so much to me!**

**Edward's POV**

Nearly six hours had passed since Bella delivered the twins and lapsed into a coma. During that whole time, I only left her side when I went to go visit Aiden and William in the nursery.

They were beautiful children, and their health was excellent, which came as a huge relief to me because of all the stress Bella had been through during her pregnancy, as well as the traumatic way the twins had entered into the world.

"They are so sweet," Renee said when she quietly walked up to stand next to me.

I curled my arm around her waist, and she laid her head on my shoulder, and we stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I'm so scared, Edward. Is my baby going to be ok?" she asked, wiping an errant tear away as it slipped down her cheek.

I turned my body to face her, hugging her close as she began to gently cry for her daughter.

"I don't know, Renee. She lost nearly her entire blood volume, so there might be repercussions from that. Not to mention the length of time that she didn't have a pulse… but Bella is strong, Renee. Her healing abilities are remarkable, and she is stubborn as hell. I just hope she has the spirit left to fight," I replied, feeling my stomach clench painfully at the thought of losing Bella.

"When do you think she will wake up?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. We ran an EEG, a test that measures her brain activity, and the readings seem to be normal. Her internal bleeding has stopped, but her wounds are healing abnormally slow. Almost as if she were a regular human, once again," I said as my mind wandered to what could be the probable cause. I knew for a fact that a huge part of it was Jacob's fault, but a part of me wondered if she had finally given up her fight to live without him.

"I think her heart is so badly broken that she's lost the will to live. When Bella loves, it's with her whole heart. She gives all of herself to the person that she loves, as you know."

I cringed at Renee's words, recalling the tremendous pain I had caused Bella when I left her in the woods so many years ago. Although everything worked out for the better, and she found that she was truly meant for Jacob, and that I in turn found my soulmate in Joey, I never forgot the pain I caused her. That was one of my biggest issues with Jacob at the moment, because he caused her even more pain than I had, and left her to face a difficult pregnancy on her own.

"I know. Renee, he has to come home to her, and soon. I just hope that if he does… that it's not too late for her to recover," I said as I sucked in a deep breath, trying to fight back my tears.

"Me too, Edward. Me too."

I stood there with Renee for a little bit longer, before walking back to the waiting room with her, hoping that Joey had finally arrived. I was growing extremely agitated, because she had been gone for so long and hadn't returned any of my phone calls. I needed to see her, to hold her and take comfort in her embrace.

My shoulders slumped in defeat when I saw that she had still yet to arrive, and just as I was about to try calling her once again, I heard Alice's scattered thoughts and tried to make sense of them. I glanced up just as she blew through the door to the waiting room, then stiffened when I saw the look on her face.

"Alice, where have you…," I said, but stopped and let out a growl when I heard Jacob's voice in my head. Alice marched up to me, pulling me to the side before speaking.

"I see the look on your face, Edward, so stop right there. I will explain everything to you later, but for now, don't you dare start shit with him. He needs to get to Bella," she warned, her tiny hands on my shoulders as she held me back.

"How?"

"I will tell you later, ok? Do. Not. Start. Anything. Have Angelo or Carlisle bring him to her. You come take a walk with Joey and me," she said, looping her arm through mine and pulling me in the opposite direction of the waiting room entrance.

"Wait, Alice. Angelo isn't here. Logan and Josh had to take him hunting, because he hadn't fed in over two weeks, and the scent of Bella's blood got to him," I explained.

Just then, Jacob, Joey and Maddy came into the waiting room, and before I could stop myself, I had Jacob pinned against the wall.

"Go to her now, but later, you and I are going to have a talk," I snarled at him.

His eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and regret, and he didn't even try to fight me off.

"Please, I need to see her," he begged, his eyes filling with tears.

"Have Esme take you to Carlisle," I said, letting him out of my grip and stalking away. I roughly grabbed Alice by the arm, and practically dragged her outside to the small courtyard. Joey followed, and I glared at both of them.

"Both of you, sit down and spill. Where the hell have you been?? I have been trying to get in contact with you all day, Josephine!" I asked as I tried to get into her head. She had me blocked, which frustrated me even more. I was so keyed up that I couldn't sit, so I paced back and forth while waiting for them to explain.

"Wait, before we get into all of this, is my mom ok? Are the babies ok?" Joey asked, her lower lip quivering and she tried not to cry.

"The babies are fine. Very healthy. Your mom isn't doing so good though, Jo. Carlisle had to remove her uterus because it ruptured while she was giving birth. She lost a lot of blood, and she seems to be in a coma. I'm hoping, now that your selfish prick of a father has returned, that she will be able to come out of it. The whole Imprint thing really weakened her," I said as I willed my body to relax and my anger to dissipate.

"I should have been here," she replied, covering her face and sobbing. Alice scooted closer to her and patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Please, just let me know what happened, and I will take you to see her, ok?" I said, the harsh tone in my voice now gone. Joey wiped her tears away, then looked at me and my heart broke when I saw the pain in her eyes.

Over the next twenty minutes, Joey and Alice explained the phone call from some guy named Chris, the rescue mission, the betrayal by Charlotte, the eventual deaths of her and Irina, Jacob's sickness from the Imprint, meeting Sophie and her brother, and the trip home. By the time they finished, I had finally sat down, completely stunned.

"So Jacob almost died as a result of being away from Bella for so long? I knew that it was painful for them to be apart, but I never imagined that they could die. I don't know whether to be even more angry, or to feel for him. This Sophie, you say she's a vampire hybrid? How can that be?" I asked, unable to wrap my head around the idea of vampires breeding with humans.

"It's only male vampires with human women. The women never survive the births, because the hybrid has to essentially tear its way out of a stone-like, protective sack in the uterus. The broken bones, crushed organs and blood loss would kill the woman within minutes," Joey said, her eyes glazed over.

_Would that have happened to Joey, if I got her pregnant before I got my life back?_

I shuddered at the thought, feeling a mild panic attack coming on as the horrendous images flashed in my mind. Joey saw what I was thinking, and reached over to take my shaking hand in hers. She kissed the back of it, and gave me a gentle smile.

After our conversations finished, we headed back into the waiting room, which was now filled with all of our family and friends. Elizabeth saw me and squealed, lifting her arms for me to pick her up when she ran over to me.

"Hi my pretty girl! Daddy missed you so much today! Did you have fun with Aunty Emily and Aunty Angela?" I asked her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah! Kaylee bad, daddy," she said, looking up at me guiltily. I glanced over at Kaylee, who was sitting in Renee's lap and playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What happened?" I asked Emily, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh, the girls decided to have a little fun by using their levitation powers and suspending Angela and I in the air. They finally let us down when I threatened to not give them some of the cookies I was baking at the time. Those two are something else," Emily chuckled as she looked at both girls affectionately. I was just about to start scolding Elizabeth when my hospital pager went off, and an alarm began to sound, signaling a code blue in the wing that Bella was in.

"I have to go," I said, quickly handing my daughter to Joey.

"Oh God, what's going on?" Joey asked as she paled in fear.

"I don't know, but when I find out, I will inform everyone," I said, kissing Joey before running through the doors leading to the wing Bella was in.

When I arrived, Jacob was standing in the corner, shaking terribly as he watched Carlisle use the defibrillator on Bella.

"What happened?" I yelled over the alarms on the monitoring machines.

"I don't know! I was sitting here, holding her hand and talking to her, when he heart stopped beating! Please save her! Please! Oh God, I swear I will never do anything to hurt you again, Bells! Please baby!" Jacob sobbed, sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor, his hands clutching his hair and pulling on it.

Carlisle and I worked frantically, and after some time, we finally got her heart beating again. Her pulse was so weak though, and she was having trouble breathing on her own, so Carlisle ended up having to put her on a ventilator. He gave me a grave look, and slightly shook his head, silently letting me know that Bella's condition had just deteriorated even further, and that hope was running out. My heart started pounding so hard that I was having trouble thinking, and my stomach was so twisted up that I felt like vomiting.

"Edward, why don't we leave Jacob so he can have some time alone with Bella," he stoically said.

Slowly, my eyes moved from Bella's pale form, and moved to Jacob, who was starting to get up from the ground. A red haze settled over my eyes, and a rage I had never felt before suddenly took over me.

"You son of a BITCH! This is your fault! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" I screamed, then launched myself at him, unleashing all of my pent up rage and fear.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled as he tried to pry me off of Jacob.

I kept throwing punch after punch at Jacob, and he didn't even try to defend himself at first. He just took my beating, as if he knew he deserved it, which made me even more angry. Carlisle finally ended up tackling me from behind, and pulled me off of Jake, who stumbled out into the hall as he wiped away the blood that was pouring from a gash above his eye.

"I deserved that, Edward, but I've had enough. I know what I did was wrong, on so many levels. I had no idea she was pregnant, and I had no idea, up until a few days ago, that being apart from her could kill us both. I will take whatever it is I deserve, but I will not take you hitting me anymore," he said, his voice low with warning.

"YOU are going to warn ME? You never called! You never even checked up on her! Yet you stand here, warning me that you won't accept what you deserve?" I yelled, thrashing away from Carlisle and charging Jacob once more.

I tackled him like a football player, grabbing him around the waist and pushing him backward, sending us both crashing through the wall behind him. Wooden beams and chunks of plaster rained down on us from the destruction, but before it could even register, I found myself being pulled away from him once more.

"That is enough!" a very pissed off Emmett yelled in my face as he shoved me partially down the hall, a somewhat safe distance away from Jacob.

I looked around and saw the shocked faces of my families, who had come running at the commotion caused by the fight with Jacob. When my eyes met Joey's, I cringed when I saw the disappointment etched deep in her green depths. I hung my head in shame, knowing I had royally messed up by attacking Jacob, relaxing as the rage left my body.

"Are you going to behave now, or do I have to keep you in a headlock until you act civilized?" Emmett growled.

"I'm fine, Em. You can let me go, I promise not to lose it again. I'm sorry everyone," I said, fixing my clothes and dusting the powdered plaster off of me once Emmett let me go.

"There are far more important things going on right now, and you two fighting like testosterone charged teenagers is not helping matters. Edward, go home with Joey. You are too keyed up right now to be of any help. Bella is stable for now, and the ventilator will sustain her until you come back," Carlisle said, shaking his head in shame.

"But you need me here," I started to argue, but stopped when he gave me a hard look.

"That was not a request, Edward. Go home. Eat something. Take a nap and a shower. I'll see you back here no sooner than 6 hours from now," he said with finality. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I ran a shaking hand through my messy hair.

"Come, Jacob. I'll show you where you will be more comfortable and can clean up. Then I'll take you to see your twins," Esme said as she extended a hand to him.

He shot me one more look before taking her hand, then turned away from me, walking toward one of the empty rooms that he would use for the time being.

"Let it go. Come on, let's get you home," Joey said, her mouth set in a hard line and her brows furrowed.

"Fine," I said, irritated with myself for my behavior, and still angry at Jacob.

But I would deal with him later. He could bet on it.

**JPOV**

"You really messed things up, Black," I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I had just gotten done taking a much needed shower that was located in the room Esme had brought me to after my fight with Edward.

When I saw Bella laying in the hospital bed, so pale and lifeless my knees almost gave out. To know that I was responsible for her being in the condition she was made me want to kill myself. I left her alone and pregnant, and would never forgive myself for it. I knew though, that I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to Bella, no matter if she forgave me or not.

"Jacob?" Renee asked through the open door of the room I was residing in.

"Hi Renee, please come in," I said as I picked my wet towel up and placed it into the hospital laundry bag.

I was scared to even look at her, knowing she must be furious with me as well as everyone else.

"I didn't come here to punish you, Jacob, because I understand why you left to find Irina on your own. I don't condone your sneakiness in the way you went about doing it, or the fact that my daughter suffered terribly while you were gone. None of you could know the implications of Imprints being apart for so long," she said, looking up at me sadly, but with understanding.

"Renee, oh God I messed up so bad!" I cried, reaching out to her for comfort, although I didn't deserve it.

She willingly came to me and hugged me tight, letting me cry.

"Yeah, you messed up, kid. It's going to take a long time before everyone trusts you again. I hope you understand that," she said.

I nodded my head and wiped my tears away, then looked down at her.

"Do you want to see the twins? I'm sure they want to meet their daddy," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Please, take me to them," I asked, then followed her to the nursery.

There, lying next to each other were two tiny babies, one swaddled in blue and the other pink. A nurse was holding my daughter and feeding her when she saw me. She motioned for Renee and me to come into the room, which we eagerly did.

The nurse handed my daughter and the bottle to Renee, who had sat down on a rocking chair and began feeding the cooing baby. The nurse then handed me my son, who stared up at me with wide eyes. I too sat down and began to feed him, glancing between the two babies as they ate.

"They are so perfect. He looks just like my dad did when he was born," I murmured.

"I guess it's a good thing that his name is William Ephraim then, huh?" Renee asked me with a smile.

My heart clenched painfully at the mention of my father and grandfathers names, and the fact that Bella had honored such strong men by naming our son after them.

"And this beauty is Aiden Michelle," Renee said as she turned her so I could get a better look. Aiden stopped eating, opting to stare back at me with wonderment.

"My babies. She gave me two more beautiful children," I choked out, overwhelmed with emotion.

"You would have been so proud of her, Jake. She stayed so strong, for as long as she could to insure that the babies would be born healthy. All Bella wanted to do was give up and die, but when she found out she was pregnant, she found hope."

"I just hope that she finds the will to live again, to come back to her babies and children before them. To you. She needs you so much right now," Renee said as guilt flooded through me.

"Renee, I swear to the Great Wolf that I have learned my lesson here. The only way I will EVER leave Bella again would be in death, and I fully plan on doing my best not to end up in that situation. I have to make it right," I determinedly said.

"I know you will. I have faith in you."

After visiting with the babies for an hour, I decided to go back to see Bella. Her condition hadn't changed at all, which worried me because I knew how quickly she should have been healing.

"I knew you would want to stay here for awhile, so I've arranged to have your dinner brought up to you. I also set a pillow and blanket on the couch, in case you wanted to lie down near her," Carlisle said when he saw me in the doorway.

"Thank you, for everything," I said as I carefully shuffled into the room, avoiding his gaze.

He stopped me by placing his hand on my arm, so I finally looked him in the eye.

"You do know that you can come to talk to me whenever you need, right? I may be angry with you, Jacob, but I do love you like a son," he said with a slight smile.

I nodded my head, and he turned and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. I then went over to the chair next to her bed, and heavily sat down, my grief and shame draining my energy.

"Bells, please come back to me, honey. I am so sorry that I did this to you. I should have called you. I should have found a way to contact you to ease your worry. I was so selfish, Bells."

"I can still feel you here with me, sweetheart. I know you're not gone, so please wake up. The twins need you. I need you, so much that I can barely breathe. I don't care if you never talk to me again, Bells. I deserve that. But just to know that you're ok, alive, and living is enough.

"You are the strongest person I have ever known, so please baby, fight," I said as I laid my head down on her stomach as it rose and fell with each breath the ventilator pushed into her lungs.

I was crying so hard that the front of her gown, and the blanket that covered her, became wet with my tears. As my shuddering breaths slowed, I willed myself to breathe in the same rhythm as her, and before long, exhaustion claimed me, and I let the darkness pull me into its peaceful oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To whomever nominated "Learning to Live Again", and to my fans who voted for me: Thank you all, so very much. To even be mentioned within the same circle as the many gifted authors who won is truly an honor and a privilege. Never in my wildest dreams did I even consider my writing worthy enough to have as many fans as I do, and I love each and every one of you. Without your wonderful reviews, I wouldn't be the writer I am now. You all enrich my life and give me the courage and motivation to keep going with this saga I have created.**

***HUGS ALL OF YOU***

**To my fellow writers who all won at the Wolfpack awards: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! You all earned the recognition with your talents! You inspire me, especially toooldforthis and Ysar. Both of you, with your captivating stories, gave me the nerve to try my hand out at this, and you inspire me to strive to bring my writing up to the same caliper as yours.**

**Well done!!!**

***Stands up and applauds***

**Joey POV**

After the fiasco at the hospital between my dad and Edward, I was so furious that I didn't speak to him the whole ride home. He kept stealing little glances at me, but I refused to look at him, and just sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed. I didn't want to yell at him in front of our daughter, so I saved his ass chewing until she was safely dropped off at Emily's house and we arrived home. When he parked the truck, I quickly jumped out and stalked into the house, slamming the door in his face.

"How long do you plan on staying angry, Joey? Can't we talk about this? I know I messed up…," he started to say, but I whirled around and got into his face, my fiery temper unchecked.

"You _messed _up?? Is that what you call it now? Jesus Christ, Edward! You, out of all people, should have been able to keep _your _temper in check!" I yelled while poking him in the chest with my index finger. He and I rarely argued, both of us usually being able to talk things through rationally, but I was beyond angry.

"You couldn't just leave him alone, could you? The guy has been through holy hell! You didn't see what they did to him!!" I shouted.

"I'm sure what he went through was horrific, but what he did to your mother was bullshit! Come on, Jo! You have been worried sick about her for months, and the idiot couldn't even be bothered to call!" he said, his own voice rising in anger.

"Please spare me the play by play, ok? I'm angry with him too, but you don't see me beating the crap out of him, _in front of everyone!_ You couldn't wait to pull him to the side, in private?" I replied as I turned and walked away from him, my eyes filling with tears.

I was so confused by the many emotions tearing through me, and the fight with Edward was my breaking point. I knew why he attacked my father, because I shared the same anger towards him. But even though my dad messed up terribly, I was more relieved to have him home, safe and in one piece.

"Edward, when we got there, what I saw in his head nearly crippled me. He has been going through hell being away from my mom, and honestly, I don't know how he has held on for this long. He was so sick with sadness that it nearly tore his soul away, and he almost died. Please don't think that he hasn't suffered as much as she did, because he has been slowly dying, just like my mom," I softly said, my voice barely above a whisper. I jumped when he placed his hand on my shoulder, gently turning me to face him.

"Show me?" he pleaded as he wiped my tears away while searching my eyes with his.

And I did. I showed him everything I saw in my dad's head, and when I was done, his eyes had a newfound understanding. Edward then wrapped me in his arms and pulled me against him, holding me while I cried.

"I was such a jerk to him, and I apologize for everything I did. I promise you, Jo, I will make it right with him. I am so sorry for putting you through that, for being too caught up in my own self-righteousness to see the truth," he murmured softly, gently rocking me in his arms.

"I'm just glad he's home safe. I missed him terribly," I cried, clutching onto his shirt.

"Me too, darling," Edward replied as he kissed the top of my head, then my forehead, trailing his lips to my cheeks, brushing my tears away with each caress. His lips moved along my jaw, then to my chin, stopping at my lower lip, which he lovingly sucked into his mouth.

"It's been so long since I've been able to kiss you like this," he whispered, peppering my lips with tiny kisses that sent my pulse screaming and my lungs gasping.

With all of the stress in our lives lately, it was so hard connecting the way we normally did. There was always the stress of worrying about my mom and dad, wondering if they would survive the separation, or if we would get word that he had been killed. Now that they were together again, although my mother was in a coma, I somehow knew that everything would be ok and was able to give into my desires.

"Take me upstairs," I begged between heated kisses.

His answer was to kiss me even deeper while sliding his hands down my back, cupping my rear and pulling me upward. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning when I felt his hard length press against my own desire.

Later, when our desires were sated and we lay in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs, we talked further about what had happened earlier in the day.

"I'm proud of you, Joey, although you scared me when I couldn't get in touch with you. You should have called me, to let me know," Edward said as he twisted a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"I should have called you, Edward, but there wasn't time. I also didn't want to disturb you, knowing my mom needed your full attention. A part of me was a little afraid that you would forbid me from going, even though I wouldn't have listened to you," I chuckled against his chest.

"Yeah. You are one stubborn minx when you don't get your way," he laughed.

"I know I have to be careful now that we have Elizabeth to think about, but it was my _father _and I just wanted to bring him home. What would you have done, in my situation?" I asked, knowing what his answer was because I knew him so well.

"Hmm, more than likely, I would have done the same thing. I would have gotten a team together, and went. I was in that situation before, when James was after your mom. All I could think about was saving her life, and killing him so that he could never hurt her again," he said as he recalled that day in the dance studio.

"Promise me that you will talk to him, to hear what he has to say?" I asked as I began to doze off.

All of the excitement from the day had finally caught up to me, and I was completely exhausted. Edward had to be back at the hospital in a few hours, and I knew we both needed some rest before going back.

"I promise, love. Now rest. We have to go back to the hospital soon," he murmured.

"I love you," I mumbled, just before sleep overtook me.

"And I, you," he said, kissing my forehead and pulling me close.

**Leah POV**

"When do you want to tell everyone about our engagement?" Elliot asked as we took a walk along the hospital grounds.

It had been nearly a week since he had proposed, but I hadn't worn my ring in public. And I had yet to tell anyone. To me, it just didn't feel right, spreading our happy news while everyone's lives were a mess with the Bella/Jake drama.

"I just don't think it's right, with everything going on right now. Especially now," I said as my hand moved to the ring, which was currently on a chain around my neck. The only time it left my body was when I had to patrol, because I didn't want to risk losing it.

"Have you thought about when?" he asked, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Not really, El. I don't mean to sound callous, but we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, and I'm in no hurry. Also, I want to wait until your sister is well, because I want her to be my maid of honor…," I said, giving him a little smile.

"She'll like that, because you two have grown so close since Jacob left. I feel like a jerk, thinking about us and our happiness at a time like this, but with all of the sadness, I need something to bring my spirits up. It's hard being depressed all of the time," he said, his eyes getting a faraway look as they filled with sadness.

My heart squeezed with pain when his sadness became my own, because he and I shared everything with each other. Well, almost everything, because I had kept my infertility hidden from him in fear that he would love me less, and not want to be with me anymore. I knew that I was selfish in doing that to him, because he did have a right to know, given he was my Imprint and all. Now that it was out in the open, there were no more secrets between us. The way he responded to it made me fall even deeper in love with him, as if that were at all possible.

"Hey, Bella is going to be fine. Jacob is home now, so hopefully with him near her, she will be able to heal and come out of the coma. I promise, baby, that once she starts getting better, we will tell everyone our happy news. I want to shout it from the cliffs, for everyone to hear, that you love me and want to marry me," I said as I stepped in front of him, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and pulled his mouth to mine.

"Hmmm, you taste like pumpkins and spice," I said once we pulled away, both of us a little breathless from the strength of our kiss.

"Probably because I raided the cafeteria and ate about six pumpkin muffins," he laughed, tucking my hair behind my ears.

My eyes roamed his handsome face as I ran my fingers over the short hairs of his goatee that he had begin growing a few days ago. Normally, I didn't like facial hair on a guy, but on Elliot, it made him even sexier than he already was.

"You are the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on," I said, kissing him once more and sighing softly into his mouth. He chuckled against my lips, and I could feel his face grow warm with the Swan trademark blush.

"You flatter me too much. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Both human and wolf form. Your grace and strength always steals my breath away."

I closed my eyes and leaned against him, loving how warm and safe I felt in his arms. At that moment, I came to the decision that once Bella was well again, we would marry right away.

"I don't care how small our wedding is, Elliot. As soon as your sister is better, I'm marrying you, even if it's at the county court house with strangers as our witnesses. I love you so much and can't wait to start my life with you," I said as my eyes filled with tears of happiness.

His face lit up in a huge grin, and he picked me up, spinning me around until I became dizzy.

"Hmm, we can have the derelicts that are there for court witness our marriage. How great would that be? I can see it now, 'hey man, congrats on getting the burglary charges dismissed! Wanna be part of our wedding?' Yep, mom and dad would be soooo proud!" he said, his face deadpan.

"Oh God! Can you see us showing pictures to our kids? 'Here's mommy and daddy, on their wedding day, and those are our friends. Burglary and prostitution,'" I laughed, then froze when I realized what I said. My breathing began to speed up as I fought the burning pain in my chest.

"Oh Leah, it's okay, honey. We will have lots of kids that we adopt to share our stories with. Please, don't cry," he said as he pulled me tighter against him.

I sucked in deep, cool breaths as I willed my tears away, letting Elliot's gentle words and caresses soothe me.

"We better get back inside. I don't want the human to freeze to death," I said with a mirthless laugh. He looked as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it and allowed me to lead him back inside of the hospital.

**JPOV**

"Jake, you're having a nightmare. Wake up!" a female voice said through the darkness of my dream.

I snapped out of sleep and bolted up from my chair next to Bella's bed, accidentally knocking whoever it was waking me, to the floor with a thud. With wild eyes, I scanned the room, calming when I saw Leah sprawled out on the ground.

"Leah! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I asked as I extended my hand down to her and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine! That must have been some dream," she grumbled as she adjusted her clothing. When she was happy that everything was back in place, she looked at me.

"You look like hell, Jake. Come on, let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria and we can talk," she said.

I glanced out the windows, noticing that it was pitch dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked as I followed her to the elevator.

"It's almost ten. Carlisle said that you've been asleep for almost five hours now, but he didn't want to wake you. Going by how you look, you need at least another twelve hours of solid sleep. You look like hell, Jake," she said as she looked at me with both concern and irritation.

I cringed, knowing she was going to give me a major ass chewing for what I had done. I knew that leaving her in charge was a huge undertaking, and knowing the guys like I did, I was sure at least one of them gave her a hard time. I knew she could deal with it though, or else I never would have asked her to be my beta.

She was one tough bitch, that much was certain.

"Ok, it looks like it's sandwich city, sweetheart," she said as we glanced around at the empty café. There were only a couple of people working, and none of them were in food prep. We each picked out what we wanted, before finding a table in the far corner, where we could quietly talk without anyone hearing us.

"So, what took you so long getting back to La Push?" she asked once we began eating.

I went on to explain how Charlotte had been working with Irina since before she and Peter arrived in La Push, and how the whole thing had been one elaborate scheme. I explained how the whole thing was a set up, in order to lure me away from the Pack, so that Irina could have me in a vulnerable state in order to kill me and the hurt Bella and my family with my death.

"That bitch! It's a good thing that Peter whacked her, because if I ever got my hands on her…," she snarled, her face flushed with rage.

"I seriously didn't expect him to be able to kill her. I thought I was going to have to," I said, recalling the conflicted emotions he had gone through before throwing her into the fire.

"I don't think I would be able to, if I were in his place," she mused.

I went on and told her about how sick I had gotten from being away from Bella so long, the repercussions of Imprints not being near each other, and what happens to them once the other dies. I then told her all about Sophie and Chris, but conveniently left out the fact that I had kissed Sophie. I knew I was going to have to fess up to it one day, but it could wait.

"So, she's a half human half vampire? Talk about the spawn of the devil."

"Leah, stop. You don't know her. She is not a freak, although she is quite unique. I thought that vampires couldn't procreate. Goes to show you what I know, huh?" I responded.

"It's not fair," she quietly said, her eyes etched with pain.

"Leah?" I asked, worried at what was causing the sadness.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a genetic dead end is all," she said with bitterness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused at her meaning. Nobody else in the Pack had trouble with having children.

_Oh no, what if the same rules apply to shifters as they do vampires? Where only males can create life?_

"I'm infertile. Carlisle thinks that if I stop phasing, then my cycle will kick back in and I can get pregnant. Until then, I'm in 'suspended animation' mode."

"I'm so sorry, Le. Is he sure?"

"Yeah. I went through every test and treatment imaginable. So, if I want to have kids with Elliot, I have to start growing old, while he remains frozen at the physical age he is now. But whatever. We are not talking about me here. I am beyond pissed off at you, y'know," she said as she set her jaw in anger.

"I know, and I totally deserve it. I left you all high and dry. Left my wife behind, pregnant and sick. If I were in your shoes, I would hate me right now," I said, averting my eyes from hers. I felt so full of shame and remorse, and knew I had a lot of atoning to do.

"I don't hate you. Nobody does, Jake. You are our brother, and while you went off half cocked about going after Irina, we all understand why you did it. Personally, I'm glad you tortured the bitch. After what she did to our family, she deserved to die painfully slow," she said, smiling and reaching across the table for my hand.

"Look, take this time to be with Bella. I will continue to run the Pack, and when things have settled back down, and Bella is well, then you can take over again. You have so much on your plate right now, and your focus needs to be on that. We have more than enough coverage, so take as much time as you need."

"Wow. You have grown up so much, Leah. The old you would have beat my ass to a pulp for being such a moron. Thank you," I said, getting up and hugging her.

"Don't get used to it, Black. As soon as you get back, I fully intend on making you work double shifts patrolling, especially with that jackass Quil," she said, punching me playfully in the arm.

"You got it, Queen Bitch," I laughed.

"I'm glad you're home, Jake, I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too, Leah. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Can we quit the sappy shit now? I'm starting to feel like I'm in a bad Lifetime movie," she joked as she shook off her emotions.

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**JPOV**

The next two days crawled by with excruciating slowness. Bella had yet to show any signs of coming out of her coma, and the wounds on her shoulders were starting to show signs of infection. As every minute ticked by, I became increasingly more worried about her. Something had to be inhibiting her healing. This wasn't normal for my Bella. Not the Bella I'd left alone and pregnant all those months ago. I had done this. I had…

"What's that?" I asked Edward when he came into her room with a packet of clear, yellowish liquid that he attached to her IV line.

"Antibiotics. We tried to hold out in giving them to her in hopes that she would start to heal on her own, now that you're near her again. But the signs of infection are getting worse, so Carlisle ordered them. By the way, I've been wanting to talk to you," he said, turning to me once he programmed the pump to push the IV fluids through my wife's veins.

"Edward, whatever you have to say, I already know. You have made it quite clear your contempt toward me," I sighed, involuntarily tensing at the thought of engaging another useless brawl with my daughter's husband.

Ignoring my dismissal, he walked over and pulled a chair next to me, and sat down.

"I'm not here to go off on you anymore. Actually, I would like to apologize," he began as he ran an impatient hand through his disheveled hair.

"Apologize? Why? What I did to everyone is unforgivable," I said, glancing down at Bella's still form. It hurt so bad to see her in the state she was in, knowing it was me who caused it. I deserved the beating he'd given me. But nothing and no one could make me feel any worse than I already did. Just sitting here, watching my Bella so lifeless in that bed, was almost more than I could bear. She should be with our newborn children. I had done this.

"I'm apologizing for attacking you the way I did. I had no idea what you had gone through, and my fears for Bella clouded my judgment.

"Jacob, everyone has done some terrible things in their lives that they are not proud of. That doesn't mean that they are unforgivable. As long as you are truly sorry, that's what matters," he said with full sincerity.

"There will be repercussions, though. I hope you do understand that," he finished.

Yeah, I knew all about repercussions. Just earlier that day the Tribal Council called me in for a meeting, and my status in the tribe was on the table. The Elders were furious that I had left my sacred duty to go off on a path of vengeance, and wanted to strip my future on the Council away from me. They wanted Leah to take over as Pack Alpha, permanently, but I had two surprising allies on my side.

Sue and Emily.

They defended me to the Tribe, and as a result, I had been put on a period of probation, contingent on status reports from Leah, once I started leading my Pack again.

"I'm ready for them, believe me. I think it's going to take me a long time before I can even forgive myself," I murmured with a broken whisper.

"You're going to have to earn our trust back, but I know you will. You have this sense of honor about you, Jacob. You're a good man," he said, slapping my shoulder.

"Thanks, Edward. It means a lot to have people who have faith in me."

"You have many people who do, Jacob. You just need to open your eyes and see them," Edward replied, turning his gaze to Bella.

"Edward, I'm scared. What if she never wakes up? I can't live without her. I won't," I choked out as tears threatened.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there, ok? Bella is a fighter. We both know it."

Our conversation was interrupted when Esme knocked on the door and peered inside.

"Jacob, you have some visitors out in the waiting room," she said, smiling when she saw us sitting together without killing one another.

"Thanks, Esme. I'll be right out," I said.

"I'll stay here with Bella while you go," Edward said as I got to my feet.

I leaned over her and brushed the tip of my nose against hers, then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, praying fervently that she heard me and came back to me.

When I arrived in the waiting room, it was empty, with the exception of Peter. He was pacing back and forth, stopping abruptly when he saw me.

"Dude, we got a problem," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling anxiety grip my stomach in a vise.

"Maria went after Sophie and Chris. They were able to fight her and a half dozen of her minions off. He got banged up pretty bad in the fight, but he's healing ok," he said, his face haggard.

"I'll get a team together to go help them," I said, taking out my phone and scrolling through my contacts list.

Peter reached over and took the phone out of my hands, stopping my actions.

"They are here, Jake. They had nowhere else to go where they would be safe, so they hopped on the first flight out this morning," he explained.

"Where are they now?" I asked, looking around and seeing nobody else in the waiting room.

"Right here. Hello, Jacob," Sophie's musical voice said from behind me.

She and Chris were coming out of the elevator, both with a cup of coffee and looking exhausted. My heart skipped a beat when the familiar pull began tugging me towards her, and before I could stop myself, I hugged her close.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I checked them over for injuries.

"We are fine. It takes more than a busted arm and leg to keep me down," Chris said as he shook my hand.

When I saw satisfied that they both were ok, I led them over to one of the large couches, where we all sat down.

"I am so sorry I brought danger to your lives. You both were going about your lives peacefully until I came along," I guiltily said.

"Psssht! Please. My life was boooooring for all these years until you came along, Jake. I am a bit upset that Sophie has been exposed though. What can we do to protect her?" Chris asked, taking a long pull from his cup of coffee.

I couldn't help but notice that his hand slightly shook, either from adrenaline or pain.

"Do you want me to have Carlisle take a look at you, Chris? If you're in any pain, he can help," I asked before answering his question.

"Sophie first," he stoically said.

"My Pack will protect you. I will assign two of them to keep watch over at all times. Do you have any idea what Maria is up to?" I asked, worried that the filthy leech was going back to making newborns to come after me, now that we killed her friends.

"Not a clue. Although, she knew what Sophie was once she got near her. She has been compromised, and who knows what she's planning, now that she knows that vampires can breed with humans," Chris said.

"That would be an Achilles heel for shifters, because we are forbidden from hurting humans, and hybrids are part. We can talk more once you both have gotten some rest. Where are you staying?"

"Not sure. We literally just got into town thirty minutes ago and came straight here. Is there a hotel nearby?" Chris asked.

"Nonsense. My father's house still belongs to me, so I can send a few of my people there to clean things up and get you settled in," I said as I flipped open my phone and called Sarah, Seth and Maddy.

A few minutes later, things were settled with them going over to the house to get it ready.

"Thank you," Sophie said.

"You're welcome, both of you," I smiled.

"How is Bella doing?" Sophie asked, noting my gaunt face and worried eyes.

"Not so good. After I left, she found out she was pregnant with twins and was sick through most of her pregnancy. When she delivered the twins, they had to do a partial hysterectomy because she had an abruption and nearly bled to death. She has been in a coma ever since, and her body isn't healing at all," I explained, my voice rough with emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," Sophie said, placing her cool hand on my forearm. She then got to her feet and tugged me to mine.

"Chris, will you and Peter take our things and help the others prepare the house for us? Jacob, please take me to Bella. Maybe I can help," she said, hardening her eyes at Chris, who looked as he was about to protest.

"When should I come back for you?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I'm ready, ok?" she asked.

"Chris or I will come get you. I'll let you use my Mustang, because you're going to need a car to get around," Peter said, giving Chris a nudge to get moving.

"Sophie, be careful. You know how much it drains you when you heal people," Chris gently warned.

"I'll be fine, Chris. I'm a big girl, you know," she said, giving him an affectionate grin.

After Peter and Chris left, I brought Sophie to Bella's room. Edward was still with her, sitting in the chair that I previously occupied. When we entered, he got to his feet and walked over to meet us, looking at Sophie curiously.

"Edward, this is Sophie, one of my friends I met in New Orleans," I said, introducing them.

"It's a pleasure," he said as he grasped her hand.

His back went rigid once their hands met, and his eyes got a faraway look in them.

"You're the one Jacob told us about. Part vampire, part human," he stated, looking frustrated.

"That I am. I know you're trying to get into my head, but I wouldn't even bother. It's a defense I learned to put up a long time ago, and now I can't seem to take the shield down," she chuckled.

"How did you….?" he asked, looking confused.

"Know you were trying to read my mind? Simple. I get a warm, tingling sensation, and it feels almost as if my hair was standing on end. There are not many readers out there, at least not as strong as you. My first encounter was an old psychic woman when I first came to America. She was sitting in a little booth, nearby where my ship docked, and I made the mistake of asking her where I could find lodging, since I was new to this country. Needless to say, she immediately figured out what I was and took me under her wing, teaching me how to shield myself from those who might harm me. She died a few months later, and that's when the Marmontes took me in," she explained.

"Enough about me. I came to see if I could help," she said, slowly walking over to Bella's bedside and looking at her.

"I don't know what else we can do for her. We thought that once Jacob came home, that she would get better, but it's almost four days since she went into the coma," Edward said as he watched Sophie closely.

"You'd be surprised, Edward. When I got sick from the Imprint, Peter took me to Sophie and she healed me," I said, for once feeling hope that Bella would get better.

"Her soul is not here," Sophie whispered, taking Bella's hands into hers and closing her eyes.

"What do you mean her soul isn't there? I can feel her," I said, my tone snappish from my fear.

"Tell me everything that happened to bring her to the state she's in," Sophie said as she continued to focus her energy on Bella.

Edward and I told her everything, from how Bella sustained the same wounds as I did when Irina caught me, to the difficult delivery, to the emergency surgery, to her dying twice. When we finished, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did she come to you, Jacob?"

"Yes. I thought it was a dream, but when she bent the metal rebar back and freed me, I knew that it wasn't. She kissed me, then there was a bright light, and she was gone. I remember that after she disappeared, I felt immensely strong, as if her spirit filled me and gave me the strength to fight," I explained.

"Come over here," she commanded, which I obeyed.

She took my hand into hers and closed her eyes once more, seeming to go into a meditative state. A few moments later she opened her eyes, then glanced over at Edward.

"I need you to leave us," she stated, causing his eyes to narrow at her authoritative tone.

"As one of her doctors, I think it's best that I…," he started, but she cut him off.

"For what I have to do, I cannot have anyone else in here, in fear of it going wrong. Please, because she's run out of time and will die," she said, giving him a pleading look.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong…," he said, then stopped himself and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sophie then walked over and clicked the lock into place as I nervously watched her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked with a bad feeling rolling around in my stomach.

"Jake, Bella died. Either half of her soul is with you, and the other half passed on, or her whole soul is inside of you. I won't know until I do a similar healing ritual as I did to you. Now come, we need to get started, because it can take awhile," she said.

"Give me your hand," she said, holding hers out to mine.

I took it, then she slowly reached over to Bella, taking her hand into her other one. She closed her eyes and began an incantation, and I could feel the energy filling the room. I felt as if the current was flowing out of me, into Sophie, and then into Bella, and it was the strangest feeling I had ever felt.

Sophie mumbled a few more words, and then a golden, shimmering light began filling the room and settled over us. Her head snapped backwards and her eyes opened, causing me to jump when I saw they were pure white rather than the amber they usually were. Her whole body began to shake, and gold colored electricity began crackling through her hands. I felt myself becoming weak as my energy flowed out of me, but I held strong, fighting off the fatigue that was making my legs shake as I struggled to stand.

The shimmering light grew brighter, the lights began to dim and wind began blowing our hair around in wild abandon. I glanced over to Bella, and my heart skipped when I saw that her color was starting to come back into her face. I gripped Sophie's hand tighter in fear that it would slip free from the powerful vibrations running through her.

Then, in a bright flash and a deafening boom, Sophie collapsed to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Sophie!" I cried, moving to catch her before she hit her head on the hard tile.

I picked her up and laid her on the couch, making sure she was breathing before rushing to Bella's side.

"Jacob! Open the door, NOW!" Edward yelled from behind the locked entry.

I looked up and saw that he and Carlisle were peering nervously into the room through the small window, and went to let them in.

"What in the hell?" Edward asked as he looked around at the mess.

There were scattered papers from the wind, and the bulbs from the overhead lights had exploded, leaving only the dim evening light to illuminate the room. Carlisle went to Bella to check her, while Edward went to Sophie to make sure she was ok.

"She's healing! Look!" Carlisle said as he looked at the wounds in her shoulders.

I rushed to his side and sighed with relief as each one knitted itself together. I then started to cry tears of happiness when I saw Bella begin to stir, shouting when her eyes fluttered open.

"Bells! Oh God, baby, you're back!" I cried, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She flinched away from me and closed her eyes as a lone tear trickled down her face.

"Bella, I'm going to remove this tube from your throat, ok? When I say so, I need you to cough as hard as you can, sweetheart," Carlisle said.

She nodded her head, and a moment later the tube was removed, followed by a coughing spell. Once she caught her breath, and Carlisle was satisfied that she could breathe on her own, I sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"You're home," she croaked, opening her mouth so that Carlisle could give her some ice chips.

"Yes, honey, and I'm never, ever leaving you again," I said with conviction.

"How are my babies?" she asked, not meeting my eyes.

"They are perfect, Bells. So healthy and strong," I said.

Then she turned and looked at me, her eyes hard.

"Good. Now get the hell away from me," she said, turning away from me and laying on her side so I couldn't see her face.

"Bells?" I asked, hurt by her rejection.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" she yelled, which brought on another coughing fit.

"Jacob, I think it's best you leave for now. I cannot allow Bella to be upset, because she is still fragile and doesn't need the stress," Carlisle said.

I nodded my head and stood, glancing at her before walking away.

"Edward, how is Sophie?" I asked.

"She's still unconscious, but she seems to be ok. I'm going to move her to the room next to yours until she wakes up," Edward said, anxiously looking over at Bella.

"Ok," I replied, and walked to the door.

Before I left, I looked back over at Bella, whose shoulders were gently shaking as she cried silently.

"For what it's worth, I love you, Bells. I promise I will make this right," I said, feeling my heart clench when she didn't acknowledge me.

_Please forgive me……_

**BPOV**

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me once Jacob left and he had moved me to a new room that didn't have broken glass and debris all over it. Waking up and seeing him sent me into a maelstrom of emotions, from elation, all the way to anger. I was happy he was back, but I knew our relationship sustained some major damage. He had done the one thing to me that he had promised above all else that he would never, could never do; he'd left me.

I could never trust him again.

"Tired. Confused. Weak. How long has he been back?" I sighed as I wiped my tears away.

"A few days. He hasn't really left your side the whole time, Bella. The only time he did leave was to spend time with Aiden and William. Other than that, he's been glued to you," he explained.

"Carlisle, I don't want to see him until I'm ready to. I don't care how you have to do it, but please keep him away from me," I begged, my tear filled eyes meeting his startling blue ones. I wasn't ready for this. For him. It was too much. There was so much I felt that I didn't understand. That I didn't want to feel. The biggest part of me needed to forgive him. Needed him. But I couldn't do it. Not yet. Not now.

His were filled with compassion and understanding, and his soft smile was touched with a bit of sadness.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him, Bella. Granted, he did a foolish thing, and he's really beating himself up about it. But you've loved each other since you were children, basically, so you owe it to each other to at least try to talk things through," he gently said, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I will, just not now. I'm not strong enough yet."

"I understand. Now, before I leave you to get some rest, is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Can you get my mom and have her come? I would like her to help me take a shower, and I need some clothes, especially if you keep me here, like I think you're going to. I would also like to see my babies," I murmured, my eyes closing, as I tried to fight off the darkness of sleep as it tried to suck me under.

"I sure will. Now rest. I will send up some food for you when you wake up," he said.

"Ok," I sighed, then slipped off, letting the safety of my dreams take me, running away from my feelings like I usually did.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks everyone, for the great reviews on the last chapter!**

**To put some of your fears to rest without giving too much away: NO, Jacob is not Imprinting on Sophie, nor is the Imprint with Bella broken. The only reason he feels a pull to her is because her soul had to touch his in order to restore it inside of him when he was sick. That's all J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga.**

***Squeals* Learning to Live Again, Life's Many Gifts, and Our Destinies Revealed have ALL been nominated for several awards at The Moonlight Awards!!!!!**

**You can see all of the nominees at www dot themoonlightawards dot yolasite dot com!!!**

**BPOV**

Slowly I began to awaken, feeling physically better than I had in a long time. All of my physical wounds were healed, but my heart was still damaged from Jacob's betrayal of his promise to me.

How I longed for the day that he would come back to me, to our life. Now that he was back, I was so confused and angry, and didn't know what to do. On one hand, I wanted to hold and kiss him, to renew our powerful love that we shared for such a long time. On the other, I was terrified to let him back in, to give him my trust. To give him the chance to break my heart again. I'd barely survived it the first time.

"You're awake," I heard Edward say, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him sitting next to me with a relieved smile.

"Yeah. You would think that after being in a coma for so many days that I wouldn't want to sleep anymore, but I do. What time is it?" I asked as I glanced out the window, noting that it was light out and snowing hard.

"It's after ten in the morning. I took the liberty of ordering you some food, so it should be here shortly. Renee is on her way up to help you bathe. She's also bringing you a change of clothes."

"Thank you, Edward. How long do I have to stay here?" I asked, itching to get out of the hospital and to see Kaylee and the twins.

I hit the button on my bed so that I was moved into a sitting position, and ran a self conscious hand through my messy hair.

"At least a few more days, just to be safe."

I groaned and closed my eyes, not wanting to stay longer than I had to. Throughout my lifetime, I spent plenty of time in hospitals, and I absolutely hated them.

"Jacob keeps asking to see you, Bella," he gently said.

"I can't see him right now, Edward. I'm so…angry with him right now, and it will hurt too much to see him."

"I know, but you are going to have to face him someday. He's been through hell, and although he did a stupid, foolish thing, he does deserve at least that much. You love each other so deeply, and that kind of love never goes away," he said, giving me a knowing smile.

Even though he loved Joey more than his own life, a tiny, miniscule part of his heart would always be mine, and likewise for me.

"I can never trust him again, Edward. After you left, he promised he would never do that to me, and he did. Granted, his reasons were different, but he still betrayed me. Betrayed our children, and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that. I still love him, body and soul, but I'm always going to be looking over my shoulder, wondering if he will take off on me again. I don't think I can live like that, in constant fear," I said, my lower lip trembling as I fought back tears.

Edward stood and leaned over me, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Bella, trust me when I tell you that he learned his lesson. He is killing himself over hurting you. I've never seen him this bad off in the many years I've known him. He's a mess."

"So am I," I whispered as I covered my face and began sobbing.

Edward reached down and pulled me into his arms, stroking my disastrous hair in an attempt to soothe me. His actions only made me cry harder, because it should have been _Jacob _holding me this way. Not one of my best friends. Which reminded me…..

"E..Edward…w..where is Angelo?" I asked with a shuddering voice.

I felt him stiffen, then pull away to look at me.

"Justin and Charles took him away because….because your blood was too much for him to resist. He hadn't fed in over two weeks, and he snapped. They took him hunting, and are waiting for me to call them when it's safe for him to return. Do you want me to have him come?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head.

I felt terribly guilty, knowing how Angelo felt about me, yet I couldn't find it in myself to care. I needed him near me, to give me what I couldn't take from Jacob, and wouldn't take from Edward.

"Consider it done," he replied, smiling slightly.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door, and when it opened, my mom peeked her head inside.

"Oh baby, you look so much better! How's my little girl?" she asked as she rushed over to my side.

I hugged her close and started crying all over again, not noticing that Edward had slipped quietly out of the room.

"You scared the hell out of us, Bella. Your father and I have been worried sick, sweetie. I knew you would come out of it, because your father and I did well by raising you to be a fighter. How do you feel?" she asked, taking my hands in hers.

"Scummy. Help me take a shower?" I asked, looking eagerly at the duffle bag full of clothes that she set down next to my bed.

"You got it," she smiled, holding my arm to steady me as I got out of bed.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel weak at all, just a little light headed from being in a laying position for so long. I stretched my muscles, which felt completely incredible, and with a new steadiness, I walked into the surprisingly spacious bathroom, eager to feel the heat from the water. Forty minutes later, I was clean, shaved, and my hair had been blown dry. I pulled it up into my trademark messy ponytail, and got dressed.

"Want to go see Aiden and William?" Renee asked with an eager smile.

"Yes! God I can't wait to see them!" I exclaimed, practically bouncing.

"Bella, they are so beautiful! Aiden is starting to look a lot like you, and William is a spitting image of Billy," she said.

We took the elevator up to the floor the nursery was on, and while walking down the hall together, we talked animatedly about when I could finally bring them home. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jacob sitting inside of the nursery, holding both babies as he rocked them in a chair.

"You can't keep avoiding him, Bella," my mom softly said.

"I know," I whispered, inwardly groaning when Jacob looked up and saw us, locking his eyes on mine.

I felt my heart speed up and clench painfully as I drank him in, almost like someone who had been wandering the desert for a week without water. I loved him with my whole heart and soul, and desperately needed and wanted him, but I still couldn't get past the lack of trust I felt.

"I'll leave you two be. I'm going down to the cafeteria, so when you're done, come find me and I'll buy you lunch," she said, giving me a hug before disappearing down the hallway we had just come from.

I took in a calming breath, hoping that my trembling body would suddenly still, but my screaming emotions had other plans. With a shaking hand, I grasped the door handle, and walked in.

"Bells," Jacob breathed when I entered the nursery, motioning me to sit in the rocking chair next to him.

The pain, regret, shame and sadness in his eyes brought tears to my own, but what affected me most, was the utter love and devotion that spilled from them, filling me with an intense warmth.

"Hi," I whispered, before sitting next to him.

He stood up and shifted his body, then leaned over me and placed a wide awake Aiden in my arms. The tiny baby looked up at me with wonderment, then she reached up and touched my face with her little hand.

"It never ceases to amaze me how in awe I am with each of our children when they were born. They are tiny miracles, and to know that I partook in their creation seems so surreal," I said, leaning down and kissing my daughter's forehead.

"Hello, my pretty little Aiden. I have been waiting for a long time to meet you and your brother," I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"We do make some pretty babies, don't we?" Jacob asked as he looked on lovingly.

"Yeah, that's one thing we did do well," I said in agreement.

I felt a sadness overcome me, knowing that my childbearing years were now done. Although we had ten perfect kids, I felt a bitterness that the choice to have more had been taken away from me. I had a hopefully long life ahead of me, with a body that would never age, and to not be able to have more children was a tough pill to swallow.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, Bella. Maybe if I didn't leave, things would be different and we would still be able to have children later in life," he quietly said as he looked down at William.

"I'm not discussing this with you right now," I snapped as pain overwhelmed me.

Part of me did blame him for not being there for me, but by him vocalizing it made it hurt even more.

"Please talk to me, Bells," he begged.

My body stiffened as I turned to look at him, noticing him flinch at my hard expression.

"I think I want to spend some time alone with the twins. Please, just go, Jake," I said.

His shoulders slumped and his breathing came harder and faster as he tried not to cry, and it killed me. I hated hurting him like I was, but a sick and twisted part of me wanted him to suffer as I had.

Jacob slowly got to his feet while I shifted Aiden into one arm, and when he placed William in my other arm, he leaned over to kiss my cheek. I abruptly pulled away and refused to look at him, fighting my body as it cried out for his touch. I was still too angry though, and only when I heard the nursery door close as he left did I finally look up as fat, scalding tears overflowed down my face.

"What am I going to do?" I asked my two children as they gazed up at me, seemingly confused by my emotions.

Aiden immediately started to cry, as if sensing my distress, as little William reached over and touched her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Please don't cry, my little girl. Everything will be ok. Mommy is just a little sad is all. It's going to be ok," I gently said as I rocked them both and tried to get a grip on my emotions.

I only hoped I was right.

An hour later, after several frustrating attempts to breastfeed the twins, I glumly walked into the cafeteria and looked around for my mom. I saw her sitting in a nearly all glass enclosure, which was surrounded by lush plants of all varieties. The hospital had made a greenhouse type exhibit, and it lifted my spirits a bit on that cold, grey winter's day.

"How was your visit?" she warily asked as she saw my expression.

I plopped down in a chair, placing my elbows on top of the table and resting my chin on my hands and took a deep breath.

"I tried to breastfeed, but I'm not producing any milk this time around," I sulked.

"I'm sorry, baby. Maybe it's because of everything your body went through in the past few days?" she offered.

"Maybe. It's frustrating, because I know how important it is, and I did it with all of the other kids. I'll ask Carlisle or Angelo when I see them," I said, leaving Edward out of the equation because it felt weird, him being one of my doctors now.

"Did Edward contact the boys and let them know that it was ok to bring Angelo back? I haven't seen him since the day you had the babies."

"Yeah, he did earlier, so hopefully they will be back soon. I miss Justin and Charlie, and I want to make sure Angelo is ok."

Renee looked a bit uncomfortable, because she knew that Angelo had feelings for me, but she didn't know about the kiss we shared. I still felt horribly guilty for giving into it, and I knew that I would have to tell Jake about it, because he had a right to know. I sure as hell didn't want it being brought up in the future, especially if Jacob and I patched things up.

"What are you going to do about Angelo now that Jacob is back? Everyone can see how close you two have grown, and how much you leaned on him," Renee asked as she absently stirred her coffee.

"I'm going to remain his friend, mom. He has done so much for me, and to discard him wouldn't be right. I will have to place stronger boundaries with him though, because feelings or not, Jacob is my husband," I said, grabbing a menu of daily specials and glancing at it as my face flushed.

Renee reached across the table and pulled it away, giving me a knowing look.

"Why are you blushing, Isabella? Did something happen between you and Angelo?" she asked as her eyes bored into mine.

I closed my eyes and slowly nodded my head, my shame refusing to let me look at her.

"He kissed me….and I didn't pull away at first," I whispered.

"Oh Bella! How could you?!" she demanded, sitting back and glaring at me.

"I don't know. We were sitting there, and the next thing I knew, he kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then something inside of me responded, and I returned his kiss. I remember seeing Jacob's face flash before my eyes, and I freaked out and ran away from him. Mom, I feel so guilty, because I don't have feelings like that for Angelo! I guess it was because Jake had been gone for so long, and I was feeling so vulnerable and alone," I explained, as feelings of nausea roiled through my stomach.

"Are you going to tell Jake?"

"I have to, Mom. What I did was wrong, and I can't keep it hidden from him. I'm not a liar, and by hiding it I would be deceiving him. And if I didn't tell him, and somehow it came up later…," I said, my voice trailing off as I imagined the repercussions later down the line.

"God, I'm so confused and lost," I whimpered as tears once again filled my eyes.

She reached across the table and took my hands, squeezing them comfortingly.

"You will get through this, baby. You and Jake love each other more than anyone I have ever known, and that love is something that will never, ever die," she said encouragingly.

"I just hope it's not too late for us," I said, my voice trembling as I looked at her.

She smiled gently at me, and gave me a nod.

"That, sweetheart, is up to you and Jake. You have a lot of work to do, and it will not be easy, but it isn't impossible. You are both fighters, and I know you can overcome this," she said.

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Now, let's get some food because I am starved!"

After eating a huge chicken salad and a pint of soup, I was stuffed and ready to take a nap. I gave Renee a hug, thanking her for being there for me, and made my way back to my room. When I entered it, I saw a young woman, who I didn't know, sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, with long red hair and pale, creamy skin that seemed to glow. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she was a vampire because of her beauty and coloring, but the flush of life in her cheeks told me that she wasn't. I saw her nose twitch, as if she could smell me, and she opened her eyes. I was mesmerized by their odd color, and stood frozen on the spot.

"I'm so sorry! I came to see you, and dozed off while waiting. I hope you don't mind," she asked as she got to her feet and walked over to me.

She moved with grace and poise, and I found myself wondering once more if she was a vampire. Surely no human could move that fluidly, could they?

"I don't mind, but who are you?" I asked.

She smiled and extended her hand, and I gasped at the coolness of her skin.

"I'm Sophie, a friend of Peter and Jacob," she said.

I stared at her, my mind a muddled mess of confusion, because she seemed so familiar, and I felt a strong pull to be near her. It wasn't physical attraction, because I didn't bat for that team, but it was a strong attraction none the less.

"That pull you feel is your soul, Bella. Please don't be alarmed. It happens to everyone I heal, especially when their soul is involved," she explained with a beautiful Colgate smile.

"You healed me? How?" I asked as I sat down on the couch because my legs were slightly shaking.

She sat down next to me, and explained how she had healed Jacob, how she and her brother helped save him from Irina, and how Maria came looking for her and Chris.

"What are you?" I boldly asked.

"My mother was human and my father a vampire. Essentially, I'm a hybrid. My mother was a witch, and her powers were passed down to me, the strongest being the ability to restore souls, sensing soul mates, and physically healing people and animals," she explained.

"So, everyone you heal feels this…attraction to you?" I warily asked, feeling jealousy flare up inside of me at the prospect of Jacob being attracted to this stunning woman.

"Yes, they do," she softly said, looking away from me for a moment.

Her cheeks turned a darker pink, confirming my suspicions about Jacob. Now I began to wonder if something happened between them, based on her reaction. I was about to attack her with a bunch of questions when the door to my room flew open, and Angelo came running in.

He had a frantic look on his face, but smiled huge when he saw that I was ok. When his eyes landed on Sophie, they grew huge and he froze dead on the spot, his mouth hanging open in shock. When she turned to look at him, her whole body went ramrod straight and tense, and she audibly gasped and got to her feet.

"Sophia, is that really you?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Oh Angelo! Yes! It is!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet and running over to him, throwing herself in his arms.

He picked her up and held her close, both of them shaking with sobs. I just sat there in confusion, watching them, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh Sophia! I thought I lost you! That they found you and killed you!" he said as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart, they both panted breathlessly.

"I'm here, and safe thanks to you. You saved my life, and hid me well," she said as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"When I didn't hear anything, I thought they figured out what I had done. They locked me up for weeks, starving me to get me to talk, but I never did. I could never give you up to them. They would have had to kill me first," he said, kissing her again.

"What good fortune, fate bringing us together again after so many years! I am never letting you go, Sophia DuPree. I love you, so very much," he said as he kissed her all over her face.

"My love, they are going to have to kill me in order to take me away from you again," she whispered against his lips.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but how do you know each other?" I asked, bringing them out of their little reunion.

"Isabella! This is the girl I told you about, the one who holds my heart. She is the one I saved from the Volturi!"

_Holy freakin' shit!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: LMAO! You guys cracked me up with your reactions to Sophie and Angelo, HAHAHAHA!**

**Now, this chapter is heavy. I just wanted to warn you. I know this story has been darker, more painful than my others, but hang in there. I promise, things will get better, and soon, ok? It's just, something like this can't be handled in one 'fix it all' chapter, y'know?**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**JPOV**

When Bella asked me to leave her so that she could spend time alone with the twins, the fact that she couldn't stand to be near me and her harsh tone nearly brought me to tears. I knew I shouldn't have pressed her to talk to me, nor have brought up the fact that I blamed myself for her not being able to bear more children.

"Real smooth, Black," I scolded myself in the elevator on my way down to see how Sophie was doing.

When I arrived at her door, I noticed it slightly ajar, and heard her and Chris talking amongst each other. I was starting to walk away to leave them to their privacy, when Sophie called out to me.

"You don't have to hide, Jacob. Come in," she said.

I sucked in a breath and wiped any stray tears away, and pushed open the door. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking much better than she had the day before. Her face lit up in a huge smile when she saw me, and she patted the side of her bed for me to sit opposite of Chris, who eyed me warily.

"I was just telling Sophie that she should have waited before healing Bella, because she was tired from the fight against Maria's minions, and didn't have the proper strength to do something like that," Chris explained, yelping when she playfully punched his arm.

"And I told you, Chris, that I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions. How is Bella today, Jacob?" she asked, turning her attention away from Chris for a moment.

"She's back to her old self, physically. She won't talk to me about anything though, and can't stand the sight of me," I murmured dejectedly.

She placed her cool hand atop mine, offering me reassurance.

"She will come around, Jake. Just give her the space she needs, and let her come to you. Don't press her, because that will only make her drive her farther away," she said.

"Well, I'm going to go find Peter and hit the grocery store, kids. Sophie, Carlisle said that you can be released later in the evening, so I want to make sure we have food in the house since we are staying for awhile. I'll be back in a few hours," Chris said, kissing her cheek.

"Ok. Thanks Chris. I love you," she said, smiling warmly at him.

"Love you too, brat," he winked, grinning at her as he walked out the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as my eyes trailed over her pretty face.

"I feel really good, actually. Carlisle brought me some food, and had Alice bring me some animal blood. That one is a force of nature. She told me that once I'm released, she wants me to model for her Spring fashion show at her boutique," she chuckled with a bewildered shake of her head.

"Yeah, Alice is a handful. You should see her when she's had caffeine," I shuddered.

"Ha! I bet she literally bounces off the walls!" she laughed.

"That she does," I agreed, then grew serious again.

"Sophie, I have to tell Bella about what happened between us. I don't want any secrets, and if she and I are going to work things out, she has a right to know," I said, feeling dread as it twisted my stomach in knots.

"I'm sorry I allowed that to happen, Jacob. It's just….it's been so long since I've felt attraction for someone, and I let my loneliness cloud my judgment."

"It's not your fault, Sophie. Not at all. I kissed you, and it never should have happened. I love Bella so much, and to have betrayed her like that it tearing me apart. I just hope that she can forgive me, because I don't want to lose her," I said.

"You won't," she started, but a knock on the door stopped her from going any further.

Peter peeked into the room when Sophie told him to come in, and kept looking at me nervously.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, getting to my feet and ready to spring into action, if need be.

"Hi Sophie. Lookin' good," he said to her, trying to delay whatever it was he had to tell me.

"Peter," I growled in frustration.

"Ok, ok! Just…don't kill me, ok? Emily brought Kaylee and Elizabeth up to see Bella," he said, shifting nervously.

"And?" I pressed him as my anxiety rose.

"I, uh…Dude, just come to the waiting room and see for yourself, ok? I'm not getting involved with this shit, because it freaks me out to no end," he grumbled.

Sophie got out of bed, and we followed Peter to the waiting room, where Emily, with a huge smile on her face, was holding Elizabeth and looking over to the play section for kids. There was Chris, sitting on one of the tiny chairs, with Kaylee in his lap as he read her a book.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not noticing anything out of place.

"Daddy!" Kaylee squealed when she finally tore her eyes away from Chris for a moment. She ran over to me, and I picked her up and swung her around, then held her squirming form in a tight hug.

"Look daddy! He finally showed up!" she excitedly said as she pointed to Chris, who looked as if he was about to either tear her from my arms, or bolt out of the room.

"No way! Chris! You met her! Your Imprint!" Sophie said as she gave a flushed Chris a hug.

"I guess I did," he sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no! no no no no no! This can't be happening," I groaned, sinking wearily into a chair and setting Kaylee back onto her feet.

She giggled happily and ran back over to Chris, who picked her up and threw her playfully in the air.

"See, freaky shit!" Peter said as he kept a safe distance away from me.

"You no say bad words!" Elizabeth scolded him as she wiggled out of Emily's arms.

She marched right up to Peter, grabbed hold of his leg, and bit him.

"OW!! What was that for?" he howled.

"You no say dat word! Daddy no like!" she said.

"Guess she told you," Emily laughed.

I glanced around the room at everyone, still unable to accept the fact that Chris had Imprinted on my daughter. It would be different if I knew the guy better, but after having known him a few days, I was leery to say the least.

When my vision settled on Sophie, I saw that she was watching the exchange between Peter and Elizabeth with a strange expression on her face. She kept looking between the two of them, a small smile on her lips and her eyes with a faraway look in them.

"What is it?" I asked her, shaking her from her reverie.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all," she said, but when her eyes wouldn't meet mine, I knew she was hiding something.

"Your daddy needs to give you a good spanking for biting people, Lizzy!" Peter said as he squatted down and looked her in the face.

"My daddy no spank me! I no like you!" she said as she hauled off and hit him in the face.

"Ok, I'm done! Chris, I'm leaving, so if you want to get some food, let's go," he snapped, completely irritated.

"Chill out, Peter. She's just a headstrong little girl," I said, laughing at my granddaughter.

"Whatever man. I'll see you later," he said, turning and storming out of the room and out into the snow.

"Elizabeth, come here sweetie," I said, calling out to my granddaughter, whom I hadn't really gotten to meet yet.

I had seen her when I first arrived home, but with all of the chaos, I didn't get to talk to her.

"I no know you," she said as she hid behind Emily.

"I'm your grandpa, honey," I said as I knelt on the floor in hopes she would come to me.

She peeked through Emily's legs, then tentatively began tip-toeing over to me, stopping when she was three feet away.

"Are you my mommy's daddy? The one who went bye bye?" she asked as she looked up at me with huge green eyes.

I could see the perfect blending of Joey and Edward in her, but she got her feistiness from her mother, for sure.

"I am. I'm so sorry I had to go," I said, regretting that I had missed her birth.

Her being my first grandchild, it was supposed to be one of the greatest experiences of my life, and I despised myself even more for having missed it.

"Did you get the bad guys?" she asked.

"Yes, grandpa got the bad guys," I chuckled.

"Good. So you no go away no more?" she asked, looking at me as if sizing me up.

"Nope. I'm staying right here," I answered.

She bit her lower lip and seemed as if she was going through an inner struggle. Suddenly, she threw herself at me, hugging me tight and surprising me with her strength.

"I love you, granpa," she said.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," I said with emotion.

"Bethy!" Joey cried out when she walked into the waiting room.

The toddler squealed happily and ran to Joey, who picked her up and pressed her cheek against her daughter's.

"Mommy, that boy print on Kaylee!" she said, pointing over at a still nervous looking Chris.

"Get out of here! Jeese, I do a little housecleaning, and when I come back, all hell breaks loose," Joey chucked as she looked anxiously over at me.

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

"Well, I'm going to go get my things ready so that I can leave once I'm discharged. Should I still call you when I'm ready, Chris?" Sophie asked.

"Yep! Uh, I still have to go shopping, and since Peter left in a snit, I don't have a car," he said.

"Joey, if it's not too much of a problem, would you mind taking Chris over to the house and giving him the keys to my SUV?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dad. I have to go back over there to help Maddy and Sarah finish cleaning the house and getting the nursery finished up, since mom is being released in the morning," she said.

"Are you coming home tonight, or staying here?" she asked.

"I don't want to be away from your mom, honey, so I'll just stay here. Chris, later on tonight, or tomorrow morning, would you mind dropping off one of the SUV's so that I have something to bring Bella and the twins home in?" I asked him.

"Not a problem. Jacob, before I go, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I followed him out of the waiting room and down the hall a bit, where we could have some privacy. When he turned to face me, he looked skittish, and probably thought I was going to string him up by the short hairs over him Imprinting on Kaylee.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will, in no way shape or form, harm your daughter. I know that me, a complete stranger who you barely know, Imprinting on your daughter isn't exactly what you need right now, especially with everything you have going on. But I assure you, I am a good man and I will not allow anything or anyone hurt her. Even if it means I have to die in doing so," he said with complete sincerity.

"Chris, from what I've seen of you so far, I know that you're a good person. I know that the Imprint won't allow you to hurt her, but I ask that you let her make her decisions later on in life. If you end up falling in love or not, please, just be whatever it is that she needs. I will be watching you, though, so mind yourself," I warned.

"I swear to you, Jacob. Whatever Kaylee wants, she will have. I might come to you for guidance, because this thing freaks me out a bit, and I don't know how it exactly works. I'm actually kinda scared. I don't want to let her down."

"As long as you keep her interests first, then everything will be just fine. You can come to me whenever you want, ok?" I said, still not happy about the whole deal, but understanding that there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

"Ok. Thank you," he said, going to walk away.

"Hang on a sec….Chris? Welcome to the family," I said, shaking his hand.

He gripped mine as a slow smile lit up his face.

"Thank you, again Jake. For accepting me, and not trying to tear my head off," he laughed.

"Watch your P's and Q's and you won't have to worry about that. Now come on, you gotta get going so you can make it here in time to get your sister," I said, leading him back to the waiting room.

"Chris, can I come with you?" Kaylee excitedly asked.

Chris looked at me for permission, and I nodded my head in agreement. He looked relieved and turned his attention to my daughter, who looked up at him expectantly. Chris squatted down, and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"Sure thing, squirt! How about we get some ice cream and make sundaes later?" he asked.

"All right! I love sundaes!" she exclaimed.

"When I come to get Sophie, how about you come with, and I'll cook. Sophie isn't the only one in the family with a mean culinary streak," he grinned.

"Can you make some of that killer jambalaya?"

"Damn straight I can. Although I have to warn you, Sophie's is minor leagues as far as the heat goes," he said.

"Grab a bottle of Rolaids while you're at the store….I have a feeling I'm going to need them," I laughed.

"Kaylee, behave for Chris, ok?" I asked, hugging and kissing her forehead before they left. She rolled her eyes at me, then hugged me back.

"Of course I will, daddy," she giggled.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said, reluctant to let her go, since I missed so much of her growing up.

I gave her one more kiss on top of her head, then let her go, feeling wistful knowing that I was one step closer to her growing up, knowing that I would no longer be her only hero figure, if you could call me that.

I decided to go down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before going back to my room to shower for the day. I was just heading through the door when I saw Bella and Renee walking toward me, both of their expressions pensive and sad. I quickly ran and hid from their view, not wanting to give Bella the impression I was following her around like a puppy.

Once the coast was clear, I went inside, grabbing several sandwiches, some bags of chips, and a giant cup of coke, then found a secluded seat. I could still smell Bella's scent in the air, and I followed it, stopping at a table within an all glass enclosure filled with lush plants. I set my tray down, and began to eat, thinking of ways to win her trust back.

To win _her _back.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Sure, sure. I thought you were in school?" I asked as I motioned for him to take a seat.

"I had two exams today, and was able to leave once I completed them. I decided to come to the hospital, to see how Bella and Sophie were doing. I hear Sophie is being released tonight, and Bella tomorrow?" he asked as he ate a fork full of taco salad.

"Yeah. Chris is picking up Sophie later, and I'm going to join them for dinner with Kaylee. I have a feeling that she is going to be over there all of the time now," I ruefully chuckled.

"Oh? Why……Ah, he Imprinted on her. I sense your trepidation with him, but from what thoughts of his I did pick up, he seems like a good enough guy. A little over-protective of Sophie, but who am I to judge?" he laughed, knowing that he was the same way with the ones he loved.

"Bella is going to kill me for that one, for sure. I make a mess of her life, then my mess follows me here. Not that Chris and Sophie are messy or anything. Ugh, you know what I'm trying to say," I said, completely exasperated.

"When are you going to tell Bella about what happened between you and Sophie?" he calmly asked.

I started choking on my drink, completely taken aback by his point blank question. I thought I kept it hidden, but obviously I was wrong.

"I have to tell her soon," I said, once I was able to catch my breath.

"Can you show me why you did it, Jacob, because I really don't understand, and it's taking everything in me not to tear you apart right now," he growled.

I nodded my head, then took the walls down, showing him everything. How I was not sexually attracted to Sophie, but an Imprint-like pull drew me to her ever since she healed me. I showed him how Bella was the only one I had ever wanted, and would remain the only one I would love. She was my heart, my soul, my whole reason for living. Even if she wanted to leave me, I would do whatever it was that she wanted. I would be who or what she needed, and nothing else.

"I understand now. It makes sense, really. But Jacob, you should have had better self control. Both of you should have," he cryptically said.

"Do you think Bella feels a pull to Sophie, as you do?" he asked.

"I don't doubt it. And no, I'm not getting some sick and twisted 'Quil and Embry dream world girl on girl action' ideas, so don't even go there," I warned.

"It's intriguing, I'm not going to lie, but there is no way I would share my wife with anyone. If she wanted it, I wouldn't be ok with it, but I wouldn't forbid her. I just don't want to see it, hear it, or even know about it. To me, it's adultery, regardless," Edward said, his face bright red.

My own face flushed, thinking about my daughter that way.

"Ok, this just got way weird. I'm changing the subject," I uncomfortably chuckled.

We finished our meal with small talk, and when it was time for him to make his rounds, we got up to leave.

"I'm going to take a shower, then find Bells and tell her everything, even if she doesn't want to listen. I don't want this poison inside of me anymore, because it's tearing me apart, knowing I kissed someone other than my wife," I said as we walked down the hall together.

"I'm going to be here for a few hours, so if you need to talk afterwards…," he offered.

"Why are you being so understanding all of a sudden? Just the other day, you beat my ass through a plaster wall, and now you're trying to help me?"

"Jacob, I know what you went through yourself while you were gone. Joey showed me everything, so I understand things better now. I know why you did what you did, how much you suffered, and I know that you are deeply sorry for hurting Bella the way you did. I also know that you are going to do whatever you can to win her back, to prove that she can trust you again. Besides, what are friends for?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"Thanks, Edward," I said, shaking his hand.

"No problem. Now go bathe, because you reek like a dog," he laughed.

"You may be all with the heartbeat now, Edward, but you still reek like leech," I joked, even though it was not true.

Honestly, his family still had a mildly sweet scent about them, but it was nowhere near as powerful as it was when they were vampires.

We both started laughing, then shook hands and went our separate ways.

When I got back to my room, I made a quick phone call, then got into the shower. The scalding hot water did nothing to soothe my tense muscles, but it did invigorate me and lifted my spirits slightly. I couldn't wait for the next day to come, so Bella could see the surprise I had in store for her once we came home with the twins.

When I was done, I quickly toweled off and got dressed, and went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, shuddering at how scraggly my hair was getting, and made a mental note to ask Alice or Rosalie to cut it for me soon. It was now past my shoulders, and the months of abuse had taken its toll, most of the sheen now gone and the ends all dry and broken.

_When in the hell did you become such a girl, Black?_

_Since I began formulating my plan to become a better man, one that Bella could be proud of once again._

_It's going to take more than a damned haircut to do that._

_No shit, Sherlock. _

Once my inner spat was done, I brushed my hair back so that it didn't look so bad, then went to make one more phone call before going to see Bella. I had to make sure someone was going to be home at eight the next morning, so that her surprise could be delivered and ready for when I brought her home.

When everything was in place, I threw on my Chuck's and walked down the short hallway to Bella's room. The door was partially ajar, and I could hear several voices talking excitedly on the other side, one of them being Sophie's.

"Come in," I heard Bella call out when I softly knocked on the door.

I opened the door and froze in my tracks at the scene in front of me. Bella was sitting Indian style on her bed, smiling over at Sophie and Angelo, who were sitting on the couch across from her, holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. It was as if they had known each other for a long time, and were deeply in love, which was impossible because they never met until that day.

"Um, hi?" I tentatively said as I tried to make sense of everything.

I saw Angelo's eyes shoot over at me, then over at Bella, who slightly blushed. Sophie looked at me, her face pinking up as if ashamed of something.

"Jacob, the most wonderful thing has happened," Bella carefully said, while still locking eyes with Angelo.

I felt an intense flare of jealousy, because they looked like they were hiding something, sharing an intimate moment. Sophie was giving me the same look, and right away I knew.

Something happened between Bella and Angelo in my absence, and it took every ounce of control I had not to phase and destroy him on the spot.

"What, you're all fuck buddies now?" I snapped, warranting a loud gasp from all three of them.

Bells fixed her eyes onto me, which were filled with rage.

"How dare you? How _dare _you come in here and talk to me like that? For your information, _Jacob, _Sophie and Angelo have been in love for nearly a century, but the Volturi kept them apart all of this time. They just now found each other again, which is amazing in its own right. Maybe if you didn't come in here, acting like a self righteous asshole and jumping to absurd conclusions, you would be able to see," she spat at me.

"I-I'm so sorry," I said, feeling completely foolish.

"Sophie, Angelo, could you give Jacob and I some privacy?" she asked without looking away from me.

They carefully got up from the couch and made their way to the door, with Sophie putting herself between me and Angelo. After they'd gone, Bella got up from the bed and slammed the door shut, and turned to face me.

"Please, Bells. I don't want to fight with you," I begged.

"You brought it up, so let's talk. While you were gone, I was so alone. So broken and hurt that I barely made it each day.

"Angelo forced me to keep going, for the sake of the babies, and to keep me going until you came back to me. I was alone, heartbroken, and pregnant with twins. I began to lean on him more and more, and he began to develop feelings for me, and one day, he kissed me, and I returned his kiss. It was an error in judgment on my part, but it felt so good to feel wanted, desired.

"As I let the kiss go on, your face flashed in my mind, and I wanted to die even more because I betrayed you by responding to his kiss. Even though you betrayed and left me, sneaking off and leaving me to wake up alone after we made love that last night, I felt like I betrayed you even further by letting another man kiss me," she explained as a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

My chest was on fire, the agony over what I had done to her leaving me unable to breathe. My vision clouded as my eyes filled with tears, and my anger waned because I _understood. _How could I hold her accountable, when I had done the same thing to her by kissing Sophie?

"When I got sick….and Peter took me to Sophie…after she restored my soul and saved me…..Oh God, Bella. I felt so drawn to her, almost as if I was Imprinting. I got confused by what I was feeling, and I….I kissed her," I quietly said as my tears spilled down my face.

I fell to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her forward and resting my head against her stomach. She stood still, her body tense. Then her hands moved into my hair and began to slowly run her fingers through it. I looked up at her face, crying harder when I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I don't deserve another chance with you, but I hope you can forgive me someday," I sobbed.

Slowly I got to my feet, pausing when my face was level with hers. My eyes beseeched hers, begging, pleading for her to love me again. She closed her eyes, then leaned forward, our lips millimeters apart. Just as they were about to press against mine, she opened pain filled eyes.

"I love you, Jacob, and I always will. But right now, I need some time alone, to think about everything. I….I think it's best that you not stay at the house until I figure it all out. I know, because of the Imprint, that we need to be near each other, and I will not keep you from your children. But until I can forgive you, I think it's for the best," she said, her voice eerily calm.

"What do you mean? You want me to move out? Oh God, Bells, please don't do this. I am begging you, please don't give up on us. I know I messed up, but please don't throw everything we have away just yet. Please Bells," I sobbed as the room began spinning.

"I'm not giving up on us. All I'm asking for is some time. Give me that, please?" she asked, her chest heaving from the same pain I was feeling.

"Ok," I whispered as the life flew out of me. I felt so dead inside now, so hollow and empty, so hopeless.

"You can come by everyday to spend time with the kids, Jake. I will not deny you your children. They need you," she softly said as she stared at the floor, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"I'll go over to the house tonight to get some of my things. I'm going to stay at the cottage, so if you need me," I said, leaving it open ended, knowing she understood.

She nodded her head, and I walked away, feeling my heart shatter over and over again.

"Jake!" I heard her call out to me just before I walked out the door. I spun around, my heart pounding wildly, my hope soaring, and looked at her.

"I really do love you, and I always will. Everything I am belongs to you, but until I can trust you again, I cannot be with you. Just know….my heart is yours but you have to let it heal," she said.

I nodded my head, unable to find my voice, and walked away……..


	13. Chapter 13

**JPOV**

When I left the hospital that night, I was so numb and disorientated that I didn't notice Jasper, who was standing outside of his BMW.

"Jake," he called out to me.

I looked over at him, but couldn't bring myself to wonder why he was there. He walked over and placed his hand on my forearm, and comforting waves filled me, taking a little bit of the edge of my pain off.

"Alice sent me for you," he said, and I nodded, then got into his car.

"I took the liberty of packing a few things for you to bring with to the cottage," he said, still sending waves of comfort my way.

"Did Bella call her?" I asked, knowing that she couldn't see me or any of the other wolves.

"No. In your….absence, she started working on her visions with the wolves, trying to break past whatever barrier prevents her from seeing. She got a flash of Bella….asking you to leave," he softly said.

"Oh."

Waves of renewed agony filled me then, causing my chest to burn and my stomach to knot up. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of him, so I turned and looked out the window, watching the trees whiz by as he drove. Moments later, we arrived at the cottage, its little windows filled with a warm light emanating from within. When the car came to a stop, the door opened and Alice came out to meet us, hugging me once I got out of the car.

"Nobody has been here for months, so I came to clean it and fill the refrigerator for you," she said, her normal bouncing gone.

"Thank you," I numbly said, grabbing my bag from the backseat and heading toward the small house.

"Jake, wait," she called out, jogging over to me.

"She'll come around. Trust me when I say this, ok? You hurt her more than anyone ever has, and she just needs some time. She loves you too much to let you go and give up," Alice said, giving me a little smile.

"I hope you're right, Ali."

"I always am."

She gave me another quick hug, then flew back over by Jasper's car, waving to me once before climbing in. When they pulled away, I drew in a deep breath, then headed inside to face my loneliness and pain.

"I thought you could use a friend," Peter said, getting up from the leather couch with a half gallon of Jack Daniels clutched in his hand.

"Yeah, I can," I replied, grabbing two glasses from the kitchenette and setting them down on the coffee table.

"You got anymore glasses?" he asked, smirking.

"Why?"

There was a knock on the door, and when I opened it, Embry and Quil walked in, another huge bottle of Jack with them.

"Well if it isn't the motley crew," I said as I stepped to the side and swept my arm, welcoming them inside.

"We heard, man, so we came to get you fucked up. Well, more-so than you already are," Quil said as he cracked the seal and poured three glasses of whiskey.

"Hey! No hogging, mutt!" Peter said as he thrust his glass at Quil, who gave him an odd look.

"No offense, but this isn't exactly your cup of plasma, leechy."

"He eats human food, Quil," I said, laughing at his and Embry's confused expressions.

"Since when?" Embry asked, yanking the bottle from Quil and filling Peter's glass to the top.

"Since my change. I guess you can say it's my 'gift' or whatever," Peter said as he lifted his glass and downed the entire contents in two gulps.

"Whew!! Now that's some good shit!" he breathed out, smacking his chest from the burn.

"You're nuts! Bottoms up boys!!!" Embry yelled after refilling Peter's four ounce tumbler.

A good hour later, Embry, Quil and I were smashed, all laughing as Peter recounted, in dramatic fashion, one of our experiences while hunting down Irina. He, of course, was not drunk at all, so he was the only lucid one out of us all.

"So, numb nuts stumbles into a nest of four vamps, and phases right then and there. His clothes exploded everywhere, and I had lost his backpack with his spares in them."

"So afterwards, this fucker goes to get me some new clothes, while I'm hiding out in the hotel room with nothing to wear," I added.

"No he did not come back to the room, with a huge grin on his face, and tosses me a bag. The only things in there was a pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and a hot pink plus sized t shirt that says 'Runs with Vampires' on it!!!" I grumbled, shooting Peter death glares as everyone cracked up.

"The best part was taking him to Walmart the next day to get 'real' clothes!!! People kept looking at him all crazy and shit. One younger girl, about twelve, asked her mom if he was one of those 'special' people who rode on the short bus to school!! It was the funniest thing, guys!" Peter howled as he held his stomach, laughing so hard he snorted.

"But Petey, you left out the best detail of the story," I said, giving him an evil grin.

"No way, man! That was NOT funny!" Peter growled.

"What did you do, Jake?" Embry asked as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"The hotel we stayed at that night had a sports bar next to it, and we went there for dinner. I told him I had to pee, and got up and went over to this chick who had more facial hair than a gorilla. I pointed at Peter, and told her 'see that guy over there? He said you are the hottest woman he's seen, but was too shy to come up to you. He would really like to meet you, so why don't you go talk to him?' Dude, she was all over him the entire night, kissing and rubbing up on him! It was the greatest thing ever!!!" I guffawed.

"I think I still have razor burn from her stubble, you asshole!" Peter snapped, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"It sounds like you guys had fun," Embry said.

"Not really, Em. All I could think about was getting home to Bella. I missed her so fucking much, and now she doesn't want me anywhere near her," I said, pensively staring at my half empty glass of whiskey.

"How come you never even called her while you were gone?" Quil asked as he refilled my glass.

"I kept telling him to call, but he kept saying that he couldn't," said Peter.

"You know why I couldn't! Guys, I wanted to, so bad that my hands would itch whenever I saw a phone. But I knew that if I heard her voice, heard her pleas for me to come home, that I never would have followed through with Irina," I explained.

"No offense, Jake, but you fucked up bad. We are your Pack, and could have, _should_ have come with you! Maybe we could have found her quicker so that neither of you two got sick from the Imprint" Embry said, opening the other bottle.

"I couldn't risk it, Embry. That bitch was nuts, and I couldn't take a chance that any of you got hurt. I know now that it was the dumbest thing I've ever done, but I was all messed up from losing Billy, Sam and Colin. I wasn't thinking right, and by the time I started realizing it, I was in too deep. I am so sorry," I meekly said, setting my glass down as my stomach turned.

"Oh God, what am I going to do? I can't be without Bella. It hurts to breathe when she's not near me," I said as my chest constricted.

Embry, who was sitting closest to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"You will work things out, Jake. You guys love each other so much that it's sickening to watch sometimes," he said, trying to reassure me.

"She can't trust me though. I promised her that I would never do what Edward did, and here I go and do it."

"Jake, you're just gonna have to earn it back. Be her friend, give her the space she needs. Let her come to you when she's ready. You both know that you have to be near each other because of the Imprint, but don't push her. Go over there, spend time with the kids, and let things play out," Embry said.

"It's gonna work out, Jake. Come on man. You're Jake and Bells. That's like….Romeo and Juliet….or Rose and Jack from Titanic….Forest and Jenny. You know what I'm trying to say," Quil said, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment.

"Yeah, and all of those stories ended tragically," I mumbled.

_Please don't let this end bad…..Please_

**BPOV**

I barely slept my last night in the hospital. My warring thoughts and emotions over telling Jacob to move out effectively chased off any hope of sleep. I felt like I had to do it though, because I needed him gone if I was to properly contemplate everything.

"This is ridiculous!" I growled at two in the morning, unable to turn my head and heart off. So I sat up and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, and started a list in order to help organize my scattered thoughts. It was well after four when exhaustion finally overtook me, and I was nowhere near figuring everything out.

I was upset about him kissing Sophie, but I couldn't hold it against him because Angelo and I shared a pretty passionate kiss ourselves. Plus I too felt a pull to Sophie, so I believed in him when he told me that he held no attraction to her. Just as I with Angelo.

The biggest issue I had with Jacob was the way he had deceived me when he went after Irina. I knew right away that he had told only Leah, because she was waiting for me to wake up that morning, rushing into the cottage to hold me when I found Jacob's note.

_**Flashback…….that terrible morning**_

"_He will be back, Bella. Jake is strong, so if anyone can do this, it's him," Leah said, rocking me against her._

_I let her hold me for hours as I cried, my wails filling the tiny space of the cottage. I felt the wounds in my heart tear open, so long ago healed by Jacob's love._

"_Why?" I sobbed._

"_Because he couldn't bear to lose anyone else, Bella. He couldn't risk you, the kids, your families. Irina needs to be found, and soon," she softly said as she stroked my hair._

"_You knew," I said, my body stiff as I pulled away from her. _

"_Yes. He told me the other night, but forbade me from telling anyone. Being his beta, I couldn't say anything," she said, trying to get me to understand._

"_Of course, he's your Alpha. You know what, Leah? You were human before you were a wolf. What about that?" I spat at her, causing her to recoil from me._

"_I'm sorry Bella," was all she said._

"_Get out," I said, wrenching myself from her, wrapping the sheet around my body, and going to the door, opening it for her to leave. She gave me one last look of sadness, then walked out. I slammed the door behind her, locked it, then sank to the floor as I began to cry once more._

_**Current Day…….**_

I didn't speak to Leah for months after that, languishing in my anger and pain. It was Elliot who finally put his foot down, making us talk it out. Since then, she and I grew closer, and I loved her as if she were my sister. I even trusted her again, knowing that she tried to reason with Jake, to get him to change his mind.

But could I ever trust Jacob again?

God, I wanted to. So badly.

I was still in love with him, so much that my heart and soul was crying out for me to go find him right then. How I longed to be held in his strong arms, so feel his lips on mine, his hands on my body. To feel him inside of me as we made love, caressing, touching, kissing.

"Please help me," I said to some unseen Power in the heavens.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was gently shaking me awake, a smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning, Bella. How do you feel?" He asked as he flipped through my chart.

"Tired, but good. What time is it?" I asked, looking at the closed blinds and seeing the meek sunlight filtering through.

"It's a little past nine. I was here earlier, but decided to let you sleep a bit more. Are you ready to go home?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" I laughed as I tamed my unruly hair.

"I took the liberty of calling Maddy, so she and Logan are coming to pick you and the twins up. Esme bathed them earlier, so they are all ready to go," he said, signing off on my release form.

"I guess I'll go shower then. Carlisle, thank you again, for everything. Without you…," I said, trailing off at his look of understanding.

"You're very welcome, Bella. Now, here are you instructions for the next few days, and I fully intend on making sure you follow through on them," he said with a grin.

He went on to tell me to make sure that I get plenty of rest, not overexert myself, and if I had any headaches, bouts of dizziness, or nausea I was to call him right away. I thanked him again, gave him a hug, and when he left the room I jumped in the shower, eager to get home.

"We cleaned the house for you, and the nursery is all set to go," Logan said as we drove home.

"We even washed your bedding and put fresh sheets on the bed for you," Maddy added.

"Oh! And wait 'til you see what dad did when you get home!"

My heart stuttered at the thought of Jacob being at the house, waiting for me to get there. I told him that I didn't want him there, but a part of me hoped that he didn't listen.

"Is he there now?" I asked.

"No," Madison said with sadness.

My heart sunk a little bit, but it really was for the best until I could figure things out.

"Maddy and I will take the twins, mom," Logan said when we pulled into the driveway.

They easily snapped the carriers out of the locking mechanism part of their car seats, and I grabbed my small duffel bag and followed them up the walk.

I froze in shock when I saw what Jacob had done for me.

Flowers of every kind, in different arrangements filled my living room to the point that we could barely walk. Every available table, shelf and even the floor was covered in them, and their beautiful fragrances washed over me.

It was truly breathtaking, and my heart clenched in my chest and tears filled my eyes.

"Wow," was all I could come up with as I walked around the room, touching the velvety petals and inhaling the sweet scents.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Logan said as he and Madison watched me closely.

"Yes," I choked out as my emotions began getting the better of me.

Jacob had always been romantic, from the tiny carved wooden charms he made me, to flowers he would pick on his way home from patrols. He wasn't afraid of the guys teasing him, because all that mattered to him was showing me how much he loved and cherished me.

Until nine months ago.

"Will you guys take the twins upstairs and put them in their cribs for me? I have to call and thank your father for this," I said, gesturing to the copious flora.

"Mom, you go do what you need to, ok? Relax, go read, get back in the swing of things. Logan and I will take care of the babies for you," Madison said, kissing my cheek before she and Logan went upstairs with the twins.

I went into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone, noticing my hand trembling as I dialed Jacob's cell number. Sarah had brought it up to the hospital the previous night, and I hoped he remembered the charge it.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice gravelly.

I felt bad, knowing I had awakened him, but the damage was already done. I took in a breath, then spoke. "I'm sorry for waking you," I softly said in the phone.

I heard the bed rustle and the phone drop, wincing at the loud noise when it hit the floor.

"SHIT! Sorry Bells!" he yelled as he scrambled to pick the phone back up.

"God dammit, Jake! Quit shouting! My head is splitting in half!" I heard Embry grumble from somewhere in the cottage.

"Rough night?" I asked him once he came back to talk after throwing something at Embry.

"You could say that. How are you? How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel physically great, Jake. I called to thank you for all of the flowers. They are beautiful," I said.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Bells," he murmured.

I felt my face flush and my heart pound as I absorbed his sweet words, chewing my lower lip with trepidation. At that point, I wanted nothing more than to throw myself in his arms, to feel him hold me.

But I couldn't utter the words I knew would send him running to me.

"I have to go," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"Bells, wait," he said, making me pause.

"Jake, what time did you want to come by to see the kids?" I asked, changing the subject and moving into neutral territory. I heard him dejectedly sigh, which made me feel even worse.

"Is three ok?" he asked.

"Three is fine. I'll cook," I replied, knowing that I would need something to do in order to keep me busy while he was there.

"Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. The kids went shopping yesterday, so the house is pretty well stocked," I absently said as I opened the freezer, catching several packages of frozen meat as they tumbled forth.

"Ok."

"See you then," I said, feeling sad that our conversation was ending.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I love you."

"I….I love you too," I whispered, choking back a sob, and hung up, hating that I couldn't make myself tell him the one thing we both wanted to hear. 

_Come home._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight saga. The characters all belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. I'm only playing with them, lol.**

**A/N: Thank you all, so much, for all of the reviews from last chapter! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this one done. It's a double one, so please enjoy!**

**Also, I would like to give my super awesome, kick ass beta Jen a huge round of applause! Once again she took a choppy, unevenly flowing chapter and turned it into a work of art. Thanks Jen!!!!!**

**JPOV**

I was hung over.

I had something evil in my head, repeatedly using a jackhammer in my brain. My body ached, and I was so dehydrated that my tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth. But I was seeing Bella in a few short hours, so that made me feel a ton better.

After I got rid of a still drunk Embry and Quil, I put on a pot of coffee and got into the shower while it brewed. When I was finished washing my hangover away, I made myself a decent breakfast of eggs, bacon, eight pieces of toast, and drank the entire pot of coffee. I cleaned up my mess once finished, and decided to go patrol for a bit to kill some time.

I walked outside of the cottage wearing only a pair of cut-off sweats, even though we were in the middle of winter and light snow was falling from the gray sky. The cold never affected me, and the snowflakes that hit my body literally sizzled as they quickly melted.

Eager to stretch my legs and to run off the remnants of my hangover, I pulled my shorts off and allowed my body to transform, reveling as the power surged through me. I felt physically better than I had in a long time, so I reared my head back and let out a joyous howl, which was quickly answered by Zoey and Josh, who were patrolling nearby. Together we ran the standard patrols, but then I broke away, wanting some time to myself in order to really let myself go and be free.

My massive paws pounded the snow covered forest floor, the icy wind rippled through my shaggy russet coat, and the trees whipped by in a brown and dark green blur. My lungs breathed in the fresh, frigid air, and the final vestiges of my hangover finally fled, leaving me feeling energized, awake, and totally alive.

An hour and many miles later, I returned to the cottage and phased, quickly going inside and grabbing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt, which I tied to my leg. I then phased back and ran the whole way to my house with my heart pounding in anticipation of seeing my Bella again.

When she called me that morning, my heart literally sang at the sound of her voice. I could tell that she was beginning to thaw a bit towards me, and remnants of the old Bells filled me with hope.

I paced back and forth on the front porch, wondering if I should knock or just walk in. After all, it was my home too. I decided on knocking, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by barging inside, but before my knuckles could make contact with the door, she opened it, giving me a little smile.

"Hi," I dumbly said as I lost myself in her doe eyes.

"Hi," she replied, her cheeks flushing a bit from me gawking at her.

I couldn't help it, because she seemed to get even more beautiful in the hours since I last saw her.

"Were you going to stand out there all day, or would you like to come inside? I know you've been out there for the last ten minutes, because I felt you," she said, chewing her bottom lip.

I damned near came undone at that sexy little display of nervousness, and my vocabulary fled as all the blood in my brain rushed south, so I merely nodded and followed her inside.

"Daddy!!" Kaylee shrieked when she saw me, running across the room and throwing herself into my arms.

"Hi honey!" I said, hugging her close.

"Daddy! Santa is coming in a few days! And my birthday, too!" she grinned at me.

"Oh crap, what's the date today?" I asked Bella as panic gripped me.

"It's the twenty second," she quietly said.

"I guess daddy has some major shopping to get going on, huh kiddo? I wonder if Aunty Alice is available to help?" I said, giving Bella a look that said 'I'm so sorry for forgetting'.

"Jake, you will make her entire year by asking her to go shopping," Bella laughed.

"I'll call her in a bit to see if she wants to go tomorrow," I replied, wracking my brain as to what to get for Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme are having Christmas this year, if you would like to come," she said, her eyes hopeful.

"Absolutely! Did, um, you want to go together?" I asked, not knowing how she would feel about it.

"I, uh…I think that would be ok. I could use some help with the twins," she replied, staring down at her foot as she nervously wiggled it.

"What time should I be here at the house?"

"Is two ok? I'm going to help Esme cook and I wanted to get there a little early."

"I'll be here," I said as my eyes met hers.

I could still sense her trepidation, and it tore through my heart like a white hot sword, cleaving it to pieces. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and will her to forgive me, to let things go back to the way they were, but I didn't push her. She was slowly starting to come around, and I didn't want to do anything that would back track the progress we were making.

"I'm going to go start dinner. I'm making a huge pot of chili, and it needs to simmer for a couple of hours. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"I can get it, Bells. Everything is still in the same places, right?"

"Yeah."

I set Kaylee back down, and she went back to playing with her Barbies, which were strewn about the living room. I noticed that she had picked a couple of flowers from the thirty arrangements I had delivered earlier that morning, intertwining them in her dolls hair.

"So you like the flowers then? I was worried that I had gone over the top a bit. I know there are so many, but I wanted to make you happy when you got home," I babbled when we walked into the kitchen.

"Jake? Shhhh. I love them. Thank you, so much," she said, her smile making my heart sing again.

I smiled back, then went over to the fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of cola.

"Shit!" Bella cried out, a crash following.

She was reaching up into one of the higher shelves to get me a glass, and it had slipped through her fingers, splintering into a million of tiny pieces on the floor. Her face was scarlet in frustration as she knelt down to start picking up the pieces. I squatted down next to her, grabbing her hands before she could cut herself on the sharp shards.

"Bells, breathe honey," I said, rubbing my thumbs across the top of her hands.

Slowly her eyes moved upward, and widened as they reached mine. Her lips slightly parted and her breathing became shallow at our close proximity, and so slowly we began leaning into each other. Just as our lips were about to brush, Kaylee came into the kitchen, wanting a juice box. We jumped apart as if scalded, and I went to get the broom and dustpan while Bella got Kaylee her juice.

For the remainder of the day, Bella and I danced around each other, both wanting to get closer but not allowing ourselves to. When we sat down to eat, our hands would occasionally brush when I would pass her some bread, or she passed me a napkin. It was like some kind of odd courtship, but the anticipation that was building up was really starting to make me edgy. So many times I had to reel myself in from hauling her out of her chair and kissing her senseless.

"So, um, you're coming over again tomorrow, right? I mean, after you shop with Alice," she said, nervously chewing her bottom lip again.

It was nearly nine, and we had just gotten Kaylee and the twins down for the night. My stomach was hurting so badly, because I really didn't want to leave to go back to the cottage alone. I longed to go up to our bedroom, to hold her all night in my arms. But there we were, me standing at the front door, getting ready to leave.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be, Bells. I don't want to push you, though," I said as I reached over and brushed a piece of her silky hair behind her ear.

"You're not. The kids really love spending time with you," she murmured, closing her eyes as my fingers grazed her cheek.

"And I love spending time with them," I said, wanting to ask if she loved spending time with me, as well.

"And I….I love spending time with you, Jake," she whispered, her voice soft with emotion.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as my heart and soul screamed for her.

I was starting to lose control, and if I didn't leave soon, I was going to crush her body to mine and make love to her against the foyer wall. The visuals in my mind were starting to cause a physical reaction in me, so I leaned forward, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, then turned away and walked out the door.

*~*~*~*

"Alice, thank you so much for helping me out with the Christmas shopping," I said as we strolled along the streets of Port Angeles the next day.

I had called Alice as soon as I got back to the cottage the night before, and she was more than willing to help me out.

"No problem, Jake. You know how much I love to do this," she happily said.

"Buy you a coffee?" I asked, knowing how much she loved her Starbucks.

"You're on! Decaf, though. I've been trying to watch my caffeine intake lately," she chirped, and danced through the door to the coffee chop as I held it open for her.

"Have you decided what you're going to get Bella?" she asked after we got our drinks and sat down.

"I have no idea what to get her, Alice. I'm so unsure lately. I was thinking a piece of jewelry, but I wanted something custom made, and there isn't enough time for the jeweler to have it finished. I don't know the first thing about clothes, but I know she doesn't need them with you around," I chuckled.

"I try to keep that girl in appropriate attire, but she's hell bent on her jeans and sweaters! She did let me make a bunch of maternity clothes for her though. In all honesty, I don't think she had any fight left in her to argue with me," she said.

"But on a happier note, she sounded more like the old Bella when I talked to her this morning. I take it things went well yesterday?" she asked, giving me a sly grin.

"I think it went pretty good. She seems to be letting me closer, but she's not quite there yet, Ali. I know she still loves me, but she still won't trust me."

"Let me ask you something, Jake," Alice said, looking up from her coffee and fixing her eyes on me.

All traces of any humor were now gone, and I found myself squirming in my chair under her gaze.

"Shoot."

"Let's say that Maria turns up somewhere, and you have the perfect opportunity to run off and kill her. Would you?" she asked.

"No. I would assemble a team and send them after her," I honestly said, knowing that I spoke the truth. "There is no way in hell that I am ever leaving Bella's side again, regardless. The only way I would ever leave her again would be in a casket."

Alice stared at me for a few more minutes, then she smiled and jumped to her feet, coming over to hug me.

"I believe you, Jacob. And Bella will too, because you will be able to prove it to her soon," she cryptically said.

When she sat back down, I asked her what she knew.

"As you know, Maria was the one who changed Jasper. When he found out that she was back in the states, and was partly responsible for the attack at Sarah's wedding, he contacted some of his old friends in the South. They have been actively looking for her since you came back home, and they think they are close to finding her," she said.

"Vampires?" I asked, my stomach turning from my lack of trust of their kind.

I knew that not all of the leeches were evil, but most of them hunted human prey and usually took care of their own.

"Can they be trusted Alice, or will they hide her?"

"Jasper seems to think they can be, and I trust his judgment," she strongly said, seeming to get a little indignant.

"I didn't mean to imply that he couldn't, Ali. I just…don't trust _them." _

"I know. After what I've seen lately, with Charlotte, I struggle with it too. Even though we are all human again, I can't help but feel like we are lumped in with the vampires. I was one for so long that it's hard, you know?"

"Alice, even when you and your family were still vampires, I trusted you. Not in the beginning, but eventually I did. Even if you still were, I would trust you. Hell, I would still _love _all of you, because you are _my _family, as well," I said.

"Awwww! I love you too, dog breath!" she giggled.

I playfully growled at her, which made her laugh more, then we finished up our coffee and scones, and went back to shopping. Hours, and a full SUV later, all I had left to get was Bella's gift.

Then I saw it.

"I'll be right back," I said, running into the storefront and leaving Alice in the warmth of the truck.

Forty minutes later, I came running out, a thick white envelope in my hand. I knew Bella would love the gift, and it was something we could do together. Plus it was good for two whole years, so it gave me time to earn her trust back before it expired.

"She's going to love it!" Alice squealed.

"I have one more stop to make, then we can go home," I said, grabbing her hand and rushing into the jewelry store.

"I thought there wasn't enough time?" Alice said in confusion.

"I don't need this part of the gift just yet, so there is time to get it made," I said.

The jeweler recognized me from way back when I bought Bella's engagement ring, and he ushered us to a back room to show me the vault diamonds. Each one was a two carat minimum, flawless in clarity, and he had every color from natural red, all the way to rich cognac.

With Alice's help, I designed a pair of earrings, a necklace, and most importantly, the new engagement ring for when I asked Bella to marry me all over again.

"You are such a romantic," Alice sighed as I drove her back to her condo in Port Angeles.

"I don't know about that. I just try to show Bella how much she means to me, and how much I love and need her. How much I cherish her and her love," I said, turning a bit red at Alice's praise.

"She knows, Jake. You just keep doing what you're doing, and she will be back in your arms in no time," she replied, kissing me on the cheek once I pulled in front of her place.

"Thanks Alice, for everything. I'll see you Christmas morning," I said, waving to her as she danced inside of her building.

I made it back to La Push in record time, unloaded all of the gifts into the small cottage, then took a quick shower before heading over to the house. I picked up my SUV at the house earlier that morning, and decided to drive that over to the house, rather than phase.

My heart felt so light and free, knowing that Bella and I were going to be ok. Spending time with Alice and her words of encouragement really brought me out of my funk, and it was hard to take the smile off of my face.

It grew bigger when I finally pulled into the driveway of the house, and saw Bella standing on the porch waiting for me, with her own smile on her pretty face.

_Yep, things are definitely going to be ok……….._

**BPOV**

Things were really starting to improve as far as Jacob went. Slowly I was starting to forgive him, but my numbing trust issues were not letting me fully embrace him.

Each time he would look at me, or when our fingers would accidentally brush, my heart would go all wild and my breath would catch in my chest. When I could finally breathe again, my face would turn bright red, which always warranted a tiny smirk from him.

He never pushed me, never tried to force his love on me, never begged, and pretty much let me set the pace. So many times I wanted to press my body along his, to feel his warm, protective strong arms surround me, but I didn't.

And it was driving me insane!

"OK Mom, I have all of Kaylee's surprise birthday stuff loaded in our SUV and we are heading over to Carlisle's house to set everything up. What time are you and dad coming again?" Joey asked me as I was getting ready to go to the Cullen's house.

"He's coming at two. He already dropped off all of the Christmas gifts there last night, and helped Rosalie set everything out at three in the morning," I said as I dabbed on a bit of brownish pink lip gloss.

"How are things going with you and him?" she asked.

"So far so good. I'm not ready to have him move back home, if that's what you're asking. He's been home only a week, and the situation just isn't going to miraculously fix itself in that short of time," I said, getting frustrated with my hair.

My near nine months of hair abuse had taken its toll, and my waist-length hair was a mess of split ends and completely dried out. I did a deep conditioning mask to it after Jacob left the previous night, but it did little to tame the frizzies. The shine was finally coming back, but it was being an evil rat's nest, so I made a mental note to ask Rosalie to cut it for me when she had the chance.

"Yeesh, mom! Not feeling the Christmas spirit, miss cranky pants?" Joey joked.

"I'm sorry, Jo. My hair is a mess and will not behave! Ugh! If your dad wasn't coming in forty minutes, I would have Rose come and chop it off," I growled into the phone, which kept sliding off of my shoulder.

"I'm sure it looks fine. Quit stressing so much, Mom. Dad will still think you were the most stunning woman in the room, even if you wore a burlap sack," Joey giggled.

"I don't care what he thinks! I'm not getting dressed up for him anyway. What's wrong with wanting to look halfway decent?" I snapped, wanting to crush the small phone in my hand when Joey started teasing me even more.

"Keep telling that to yourself, Mom. Anyways, I have to go. Edward has Elizabeth all bundled up and ready to go. Love ya!" she said, then hung up.

After wrangling with my hair for ten more minutes, I gave up. I added a few curls to it, then pulled it up into a somewhat elegant ponytail, leaving a few tendrils to frame my face. I then went into the bedroom and rummaged through my closet, not knowing what I should wear. I finally settled on a pair of fitted black pants, a red v-neck sweater cinched around the middle by a black belt, and a pair of black leather boots that reached about an inch below my knees. I put on a pair of platinum hoops Jake had gotten me a few years back, my platinum Tiffany heart pendant, and a silver cuff bracelet.

"It's going to have to do," I mumbled to myself in the mirror when I heard Jacob knock on the door.

"Come in, Jake!" I yelled down, knowing he could hear me with his wolf senses.

"Can you put the diaper bags and Kaylee's overnight bag in the truck for me? I'll be right down," I yelled from the hallway by the stairs.

He said 'ok', then I ran into the twins room to get them dressed. I put little Aiden in a tiny red velvet dress, complete with little black dress booties, and William in an adorable little green dress shirt and soft black pants. The outfit was complete with tiny red and green plaid suspenders and a similar pair of black dress booties.

"Bags are in the truck, which is running to keep it warm. I came up to see if you needed any help with the babies," Jake said as he walked into the nursery.

When I turned and looked at him, my heart stopped.

He was all dressed up in a dove gray dress shirt, black dress slacks and a dark gray vest, left unbuttoned. His hair had been recently cut, and was now just brushing the tops of his shoulders with choppy layers thrown in. He must have gelled it a bit, because it was pushed back in waves, away from his statuesque face.

"Earth to Bella…," he called out as he waved his hand in front of my face.

Then his scent hit me, and I had to grab onto one of the cribs for support. Whatever cologne he had on was doing a number to my resolve, making me want to grab him by the shirt and haul him into our bedroom.

_Bad Bella! No! No! No! You have to stay strong! You are not ready to trust him yet……._

"Uh..uh, yeah, I could use some help. Is Kaylee ready, or did she mess up her dress?" I asked as I tried to clear my head.

"Yep! She's downstairs, coat and shoes on and waiting to go. I love the outfits you picked out for the kids," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks. I went shopping with Esme yesterday, and I'm proud to say that I picked them out all by myself," I laughed.

"Whoa! Alice actually _let _you? I'm going to have to tell Carlisle to give her a check-up. The other day, she refused caffeine! CAFFEINE!!!!" he dramatically said.

"Whaaaaat? Yep, she's sick, alright. Since when has she refused leaded coffee, and didn't pick out what the kids would wear for the holidays? Something's rotten in Denmark," I laughed.

"We better get moving if you want to get there early enough to help Esme with the cooking," he said, glancing at the watch I bought him at the Tiffany store back when we went to Vegas for Kim and Jared's wedding.

As we drove over to the Cullen's house, I stared out the truck window and thought about the last few days. Each day before Jacob would come over, my anxiety and nervousness would kick in full force, and I had a hard time breathing. I would rush around the house, either cleaning, arranging furniture, or other tasks to keep my thoughts from racing. The minute I would sense that he had finally arrived, my chest would relax and I was able to breathe once more. My jitters would fade away, and were replaced by the bunch of butterflies that danced around my stomach. And each night, when he would leave, my chest would tighten up once more, my heart would crush, and I ended up crying myself to sleep each and every time.

I wanted nothing more than to tell him to come home. To hold me, to love me, to be there when I awoke in the morning. I was so close to giving in, and then I would start thinking about the next time he would take off and leave me again. Then I would grow resentful at our lives, and the duty we were all thrust into, without our consent.

I longed for a normal life, where monsters didn't exist and constant threats to my family ceased. I wanted to be the soccer mom who took their children to baseball practice. I wanted my children to have lives that didn't involve the things that horror movies were made from.

"You ok, Bells?" Jake asked, shaking me from my reverie.

I looked over and gave him a little smile.

"Just thinking, Jake."

"Anything I can help you with? I know things are….weird between us right now, but you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you," he replied, his voice gentle and his eyes filled with love and devotion.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back my tears, not wanting to spoil the day.

"I know," I replied and went back to gazing out the window.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, my mood lifted exponentially when I saw the many ornate decorations all over and around their house. They had millions of twinkling lights, a path lit with glowing candy canes that led to their front door, and a bunch of animated statues encased in Plexiglas to protect them from the elements.

"It's like a winter wonderland," Jake murmured as he put the car in park.

"I bet you any money that Emmett and Alice did most of this," I said, stepping out of the car.

"And you would be right about that!" Emmett boomed as he came from around the side of the house, his arms laden with firewood.

"Merry Christmas, Em!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Bellsy-boo," he laughed.

"Come on inside you guys! Wait until you see what Rosalie and Esme did to the inside of the house! If you think what Alice, Carlisle and I did to the outside is awesome, you haven't seen anything yet!" he excitedly said.

Jacob took the twins in their carriers, and I picked up Kaylee so her shoes wouldn't get messed up in the melting snow. The weather had been funky lately, going from snow to an icy rain the past few days. Because of this, Emmett bought a snow maker, which kept the front lawn covered in snow, enhancing the magical effect of Christmas.

"Bella! Jacob! Merry Christmas!" Carlisle said as he and Esme met us outside to help out.

"You and Esme take the kids on out of the cold. Jake and I will get the rest of your items from the car," Carlisle said, taking Kaylee from me and setting her inside of their house.

Esme and I each took one of the babies from Jake, and I followed her inside as the two men went out to get our things. I called out to Jake to remember to grab Kaylee's overnight bag, because she, Elizabeth, Ryan, Dawn and Shawn were having a slumber party tonight for her birthday.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped when I was finally able to focus on the decorated interior.

They had a natural twelve foot tree in front of the center window in their living room, which easily fit because of the high vaulted ceiling. It was breathtaking, covered in thousands of twinkling lights, tinsel, garland, and ornaments dating all the way back to Carlisle's pre-vampire days. The tree was set in a stand that slowly rotated it around, and an antique tree skirt covered the floor around it. Surrounding the tree skirt was an antique train, which whistled happily as it ran along the shiny track.

Hanging from their ceiling were many crystal snowflakes, each one strung with invisible fishing line. There were ornate nutcrackers of all sizes scattered around the room, as well as fragrant topiaries that filled the air with the spicy scent of cinnamon.

Their massive fireplace had an inviting fire roaring in it, and along the fifteen foot mantel, decorative stockings were hung, each one bearing the name of everyone in our families. Along the top of the mantel ran natural garland made up of Douglas Fir and Cedar, and scattered with it was a hand carved Nativity set and many different kinds of Holiday statues, some glowing with lights.

"This is amazing!" I said, once my mouth closed from my gaping.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella. We usually decorate for the holidays, but not to this extent. Having the children is a real motivator," Esme said, glancing over at the children as they played in front of the tree.

A short time later, after greeting everyone and chatting for a bit, I followed Esme, Rosalie and Alice into the kitchen so that we could get dinner ready. Alice, being somewhat challenged as far as her culinary skills went, left the cooking to us while she grabbed Jasper to help her finish setting up Kaylee's birthday party.

Because Carlisle was essentially the only person to use their massive library, they were setting up the party in there, away from Kaylee's snooping eyes. She didn't have a clue, and I knew that she was going to be surprised.

Dinner was ready by five, and we all sat down to a hearty meal of turkey, ham, sweet potatoes, handmade buttermilk biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy, jello and tossed salad. I was seated next to Jacob, and during the course of the meal, we kept stealing little glances at each other. Each time he would catch me, my face would get hot as the annoying blush graced my cheeks.

"Did I tell you how nice you look today?" he whispered to me.

I shook my head, because my pounding heart and dry throat prevented me from answering him.

"You look radiant," he said, flashing me his huge, goofy grin.

"Thank you," I choked out after taking a sip of water.

After dinner, everyone pitched in and helped clean up everything. We were done with the dishes, had the food put away, and put on a huge pot of coffee to drink while we opened gifts.

The kids tore into everything like mini tornados, and Alice flitted around, catching the shreds of wrapping paper as they fell to the floor. When the children were done and off playing with their new toys, us adults then exchanged gifts. When Jacob handed me a thick golden envelope with a red ribbon tied around it, my hands shook as he placed it in my hands. I set it down in my lap, and handed him the gift I made for him over that past few days.

"Oh Bells, this is…perfect," he said, his eyes filled with tears as he flipped through the pages of the scrapbook I made for him.

When Billy died, I had gone over to the tiny red house and found every single picture I could find of his life. There were old photos of Jacob's mom, Sarah, while she was pregnant with Jake. There were pictures of Billy and Jacob, fishing together at the stream near their house. There were pictures of Jake and I, back when we were kids, both of us covered in mud from making dirt pies and throwing them at each other. I chronicled every part of his life, each page lovingly adorned with different embellishments.

"I wanted to give you something special to remember your parents," I said, my eyes tearing up as I watched him looking at each of the pictures.

"Thank you," he murmured as his eyes traveled my face, resting on my lips.

My breathing hitched as he leaned in to give me a peck on the lips, but I pulled away at the last minute and picked up his gift to me.

"My turn," I said, trying to ignore his disappointment.

"What is this?" I asked in confusion when I saw the literature and tickets inside.

"Bells, I know things are not good between us right now, and the last thing you want to do is take a vacation with me. But the tickets are good for two years, so we can use them anytime. Or you can take someone else with you, if that's what you would like to do. There are no strings attached," he said.

"A two week cruise to the Caribbean, on a fully staffed three hundred foot yacht," I murmured as I leafed through the different brochures.

"I thought you might want to get away from all of this supernatural stuff, and have a normal vacation for once. I know things have not been easy for you, and I wanted to give you some normalcy for once," he said as he tried to read my expression.

_He knows me so well…..even better than I know myself…._

"Thank you," I murmured, quickly kissing him on the cheek, which warranted me one of his silly smiles.

"Did I hear that it's somebody's birthday today?" Emmett's voice bellowed from the hallway near the library.

Everyone burst out laughing when we saw him, all dressed up as a goofy clown and carrying dozens of helium filled balloons.

"It's mine!" Kaylee squealed as she ran over to him, eagerly taking a blue balloon.

We all followed Emmett and Kaylee into the library, where we were greeted by Charlie and Renee, both of whom were also dressed up as clowns.

"You guys really outdid yourself!" I whispered to Rose as I looked around the room.

There were presents everywhere, wrapped in different colors of the rainbow. A huge birthday cake, lit with a bunch of candles, stood on a table near them. Streamers, balloons and many kinds of birthday decorations hung from the ceiling and walls, transforming the otherwise serious room into a place of childlike fantasy.

After eating our fill of cake and ice cream, watching Emmett make all kinds of crazy balloon animals, and helping Kaylee open her gifts, we put everything away and set up the kids sleeping bags in the library, which Jasper and Jacob were transforming into one giant tent for the kids to enjoy.

"How are things with you and the dog?" Rosalie asked as she and I wrapped up the rest of the cake and put the ice cream away.

"Strained. I can tell how much he wants things to go back the way they were, and I do too. I just can't get past the way he left to go after Irina, Rosalie. I know why he did it, but the depth of his sneakiness really shook me up," I told her.

"Do you think he will ever take off like that again?" she asked.

"I don't know. Part of me says no, that he learned his lesson and will not be repeating it. But the other part of me is so scared that he will. Rose, we are constantly under a threat, so who's to say that if something like what went down, he wouldn't go tearing off after the person responsible?"

"Bella, you know Jake and I have had our differences in the past. But really? You need to get over your abandonment fear and either mend things with him, or get a divorce. Personally, I don't think he's going to take off on you again, and it's about time you stop questioning his devotion to you. The guy is so deeply in love that he would die for you," she said, giving me a pointed look.

I looked at her in shock, because even though she was always blunt and to the point, I wasn't ready to get a lecture from her.

"Rose, I don't think…," I began, but she cut me off.

"Bella, I love you like a sister and I want what's best for you. Whatever you decide to do, I will be there for you and support you. I think you're being a bit overly dramatic, and you really need to see things for what they really are. You know what he went through when Charlotte and Irina killed several members of his family. How would you react if that happened to you? It's time to smarten up before you end up losing him. With the constant threat to our families, we need to treat each day as if it was our last, because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow," she said, giving me a tight smile then hugging me.

"Bella, Rosalie, quit yapping in the kitchen and come join us in the living room!" Alice called out, ending the tense conversation between Rose and I.

To say I was annoyed was putting it mildly. She had no right to talk to me the way she did, and I vowed to give her a piece of my mind later on. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone though, so I plastered a fake smile on my face, and exited the kitchen to join everyone in front of the fireplace. Jacob was coming from the library just as I walked out of kitchen, nearly crashing into him in the process.

"Jacob! Bella! Look up!" Alice called out with a mischievous smile on her face.

Mistletoe…..

I looked at Jacob, who had an uncomfortable, yet hopeful look on his face. My heart started to beat hard, and my breath caught in my chest as began to panic.

"Kiss her, Jake!" Alice called out, yelping as Jasper covered her mouth.

"Bells?" Jacob asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Unable to speak, and torn between throwing myself into his arms and running out of the room, I nodded my head. His warm hands took my face into them, and his thumbs caressed my cheeks. Slowly, his face closed in on mine, and I licked my lips nervously.

When he pressed his lips to mine, my mind and body exploded with a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. Tentatively, I kissed him back, and when his tongue brushed along my lower lip, my whole body began to tremble. I gasped to take much needed air into my burning lungs, and that's when he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and softly caress mine.

"Bella…," he sighed against my lips, and that's when reality hit me, causing me to jerk away from him.

"You had to push, didn't you?" I snapped, nearly crying out loud at the devastated look on his face.

I frantically looked around at everyone, who were intently watching us, now with disappointed looks on their faces at my reaction. Tears filled my eyes and I ran up the stairs, finding refuge in Alice's old bedroom.

"Please Bells, let me in. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to push you," Jacob called from the other side of the door.

"Go away, please!" I sobbed, sinking to the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees as I cried.

I heard Jacob give a small cry, then heard his slow footsteps as he heeded my request. A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door, and Alice begged me to let her in.

"He left," she said as she sat down next to me on the carpeted floor.

"What do you mean?" I hiccupped.

"Esme and Carlisle are setting up Edward's old room for you, so you and the twins can spend the night here. He said to tell you that he's so sorry, and to call him if you need help bringing the kids home in the morning. He left the truck for you, in case you needed it" she explained.

The last thing I needed was to go home and spend another night alone, crying myself to sleep. I accepted the offer to stay the night, but the familiar crushing feeling filled my chest and I was having trouble breathing.

"I swear to you Bella that Jacob is not going anywhere. He and I talked a lot the other day, and I believe him. He loves you so much that it radiates off of him, and he wants nothing more than for you to forgive him so that he can make what he did up to you," Alice said as she played with my hair, trying to soothe me.

"I….I have to get out of here," I said, quickly getting to my feet and running down the stairs.

I ran past everyone, and they looked at me in confusion as I headed for the front door. I didn't care to explain, because the crushing weight in my chest, and my tumultuous emotions didn't allow me to think rationally. The last think I heard as I rushed out into the freezing rain was Alice, telling everyone to give me my space and let me go.

Then I ran out into the night, trying to run away from my pain……..


	15. Chapter 15

**Joey POV**

After my mother ran out of the house, we all stood there, completely stunned. We all shared worried glances, with the exception of Alice, who had a huge smile on her face.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked.

I thought things were progressing well between my parents, but there was still a bit of tension between them. I knew my dad was still living at the cottage and all, and that they hadn't fully reconciled, but I never expected her to freak out the way she did when he kissed her under the mistletoe.

"Maybe I should go after her," Edward said, worry etched in his eyes.

"NO! Trust me, Edward. Everything is fine and is as it should be," Alice firmly said.

"What did you see?" I asked her, torn between running after my mom and staying put.

"Your parents are closer to getting back together than you think. Please, let her get this out of her system. She will be safe, and is going to come to a decision real soon as to forgiving Jacob," Alice said as she picked up Aiden, who was starting to cry.

"Is she coming back?" I asked, annoyed that they had run off and left the twins behind.

"That has yet to be determined. Don't worry though, these two little angels will be well taken care of, right Jazzy?" she said, giving him a gentle smile.

"Absolutely," he said, scooping up William and holding him close.

"Should we tell them?" he asked Alice, whose face was soft as she nuzzled Aiden.

Alice nodded her head, then looked around the room at everyone. She then took Jasper's free hand, which he kissed, before she spoke.

"Jasper and I are going to be welcoming our own little one in mid July," she said, giving him a loving look.

"Oh Alice! Jasper! Congratulations darlings!" Esme said, her eyes filled with tears as she came over and hugged them both.

"Holy shit! So THAT'S why you have been laying off the caffeine!" Emmett boomed, slapping Jasper on his back and hugging Alice.

"Careful you big lummox! Don't be squishing my niece" Alice playfully scolded.

"Jazzy, tell them the other part," she said, giving him a nudge.

"We bought a house in Forks and are moving in April, once the rehabbing is complete," he said.

"Also, Jazz has decided to raise horses again, so we are going to add a huge stable to house about twenty five horses at a time. Before the war and being changed, he was a renowned breeder and can't wait to get back to doing it," Alice added as she beamed happily at Jasper.

Everyone surrounded the happy couple, congratulating them and talking excitedly about their future plans. I was still in shock over the whole night's events, but I was so happy for the two of them. I never pictured them having children this soon, because Alice was so driven to make her boutique a success. Plus she and Jasper had just moved into their condo not too long ago, wanting to get away from diaper duty and to start a life on their own.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Rosalie asked once everything settled down again.

"Not really. We just found out the day we brought Jacob home, so we haven't talked about it yet," Jasper replied.

"Well, if you need any help, let me know," I said, giving them each a hug.

"Definitely," Alice laughed, grimacing when Aiden drooled on her blue cardigan.

"This is going to take a lot of getting used to," she grumbled as she wiped away the drool.

"Yeah it is, but it's totally worth it," I said.

"Oh! Now I can design a baby line to go with the maternity line I created when Bella was pregnant!" Alice excitedly said.

"Oh Lordy, here we go," Jasper playfully groaned, and we all laughed with him.

Amidst all of the happiness, my mind kept going back to my mother's distraught face as she raced out into the night. I knew with the wolves patrolling, as well as her powers that she was safe, but her emotional well being had me on edge.

_Please be right, Alice……let them be ok…….._

**JPOV**

I felt like an utter and complete jerk for pushing Bella further than she was willing to go when I deepened the kiss we shared under the mistletoe. I couldn't help myself though, because the second our lips touched, my body was overcome with a feeling similar to electricity running through it, and it drew me to her like a powerful magnet to steel.

It felt like coming home.

When she tore herself from my arms and yelled at me, I felt as if I was punched directly into my heart, and I could feel it shatter as she fled the room.

I followed her, begging her to let me in, but her refusal to do so cut me deep into my soul, flaring up both anger and anguish. I was angry because she wouldn't forgive what I had done. I was angry because our souls were crying out for each other, yet she was unable to let go and allow us to move forward.

Most of all, I was angry with myself, because I hurt her once again.

When I left, I ran into the woods, my clothes soaked through by the icy rain that fell in torrents from the sky. I stripped them off and phased, then picked them up in my mouth and dropped them off in front of the cottage, where I would get them later.

I needed to run. To burn this pain and anger from me and purge it from my system before it utterly consumed my entire being.

And I did.

I ran for miles, all the way to the Canadian border and back, never once slowing my breakneck speed. Only when I neared La Push again did I start feeling my muscles burning in protest. I phased when I reached the cottage, grabbed my clothes, then went to take a scalding shower to shake the chill that permeated past my high body temperature. When I was finished, I toweled off and threw on a pair of flannel pants and a long sleeved t shirt, turned on the stereo, then laid down in bed as my thoughts about Bella consumed me.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left._

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know….._

My thoughts and self pity were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on the cottage door. I groaned out loud, knowing it was Peter, probably stopping by with another bottle of booze for me to drown my sorrows in. When I threw open the door, I sucked in a harsh breath.

"Bella?"

There she was, standing in the doorway, completely soaked through by the rain. Her teeth chattered with the cold, her hair hung in soaked strands around her face, her eyes red from crying.

And she never looked more beautiful.

"Honey, what are you doing out in the rain? Did something happen? Is everyone ok?" I asked as I took her by the arm and gently coaxed her inside, all the while fighting the panic that was overcoming me.

She seemed as if she was in a catatonic state, not uttering a sound nor looking at me. The only sound she was making was the clicking of her teeth as she shivered from the cold.

"Let's get you warm," I said, having her sit on the leather sofa while I tore the down comforter from the bed and wrapped it around her.

She was still shivering terribly, so I ran outside and brought in a bunch of firewood, which was transformed into a roaring fire. I knew her wet clothes leeched whatever body heat she had, but I was too afraid to say anything to her about it in the current state she was in. Something happened. Something urgent enough to bring her to my doorstep, and I was near the point of freaking out in fear that the family was attacked after I left.

"Bella honey, please tell me what happened. Are you hurt? Did something happen to one of the kids?" I plead.

Finally she looked at me, her tearful eyes filled with emotion.

"I….I can't breathe without you," she whispered.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing _

_if I don't see you anymore_

I paused and looked at her, searching her eyes with mine. Although I heard her words clearly, I pushed down the hope that surged through me, making my heart swell and my stomach flip nervously.

I was too afraid that I mistook her meaning.

"Honey, let's get you into some dry clothes before you get sick," I said, picking her up and carrying her over to the small bedroom.

I set her down at the foot of the bed, then went to the drawers to find her something to wear. I didn't have much, and the only clothes she had at the cottage were the coordinated lingerie that hung in the closet, so I grabbed a sweatshirt of mine, as well as a pair of sweatpants.

"Come here," I softly said, removing the blanket from her.

She sucked in a harsh breath when the air hit her, and she started trembling even harder.

Cautiously I undressed her as she stood there, averting my eyes from her body as I removed the soaking garments, tossing them over by the bathroom. She stood there watching me silently, lifting her arms as I put the sweatshirt on her, and stepping into the sweats when I motioned for her to do so.

"Come here, sweetheart," I said, wrapping her once more in the thick blanket, then carried her back to the couch, where the heat from the fire roared.

"Hold me," she murmured.

I ran my hand through my hair as uncertainty filled me, then I sat down on the leather couch and pulled her against me. I froze when she opened up the blanket and straddled my lap, but then surrounded her tiny body with my arms so my body heat could warm her faster. When she was all snuggled in, I pulled the blanket over the both of us and tucked it behind me, enveloping us both.

We sat like that for a long time, both of us silent and listening to the fire as it cracked in the hearth. Her head was laying on my shoulder, and her face tucked away in my neck. I rubbed my hands slowly up and down her back, both comforting her and causing friction to warm her faster. When her shaking finally subsided, I broke the peaceful silence.

"Feel better?" I asked, and she nodded her head, her hair tickling me and her breath causing goose bumps on my skin.

Seemingly reluctant, she pulled a bit away from me in order to peer into my eyes. Hers were still clouded by fear, but the doubt that filled them lately was now gone. It was replaced by something I hadn't seen in so long that it was nearly unrecognizable to me.

Faith.

"Talk to me Bella," I asked, brushing her now damp hair behind her ears.

She took in a calming breath, then sat up straight on my lap and placed her hands on my shoulders. She never broke eye contact with me, but before she began to speak, she closed her eyes and a lone tear trickled down her creamy, flushed cheek.

"I'm so scared, Jake. I know what our duty is, and because of that, we could be on borrowed time. I don't want another minute to slip by, because it might be too late.

"When you left….you took my heart with you. You brought it back to me, but it was broken. I was a wreck while you were gone. Remember when Edward left me?" she asked.

I nodded my head in response, feeling guilt twist my stomach in a knot.

"The way I felt when he left was nothing….nothing in comparison to that morning I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know if I would ever see you again, because you weren't thinking clearly and were so driven by rage that I knew it was only a matter of time before you slipped up and Irina killed you."

"I did screw up, and she caught me. If it wasn't for you, Peter, Joey and the rest of the family who came, I wouldn't be here right now," I said, remembering how Bella had come to me, bending the rebar back so I could pull free.

"If you hadn't bent that rebar, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now," I said, cupping her cheek in my large palm.

"But I wasn't there, Jake. I was here, in labor. Everything painful you went through while captured by Irina, I felt. When they shocked you, I was shocked too. When they impaled you, those same wounds appeared on my shoulders. Then….then I died," she whispered.

I choked back a cry and pulled her back against me, holding her so hard that if she were a normal human, her ribs would have been crushed.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I put you through so much and I will never forgive myself for it," I sobbed, hating myself for getting caught up in that situation that brought Bella the pain of the torture I endured as the hands of that psycho vampire.

"It's ok now, Jake. I understand what happened now," she soothed.

"What?" I asked, my voice trembling as I fought not to cry.

"My soul knew you were in trouble, so I came to you because you needed me. I thought it was all a dream. I remember the warehouse…..those poor people going through the transformation, crying out in agony from the venom.

"Then I saw you, your spirit broken to the point you were ready to give up and die. I couldn't let that happen, Jake. I needed you to be safe. To come home to me.

"And I would go through it all over again to save you," she said, smiling softly.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

I slid from the couch, getting to my knees as Bella stood in front of me. I took her small hand into my large one, then wrapped my other arm around her waist, resting my cheek against her stomach.

"Give me another chance?" I plead with tears in my eyes.

Bella got down on her own knees in front of me, then took both of my hands into hers. She kissed each one, then her eyes sought out mine.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"We have been apart for too long. When I'm near you, my chest doesn't hurt anymore. I can breathe without feeling the crushing pain surrounding my heart. When you're near me, you make everything ok. And I'm ok.

"Your smile lights up the room, as well as my soul. You are my own personal sun, warming me when life becomes too much to handle," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

Bella then released my hands and moved them upward, taking my angular face into them and letting her eyes trail all around, as if memorizing it.

"I love you, Jake. Even though I asked you for some space until I could figure things out, I loved you all along.

"I forgive you Jacob. I forgive you running away and for being gone for so long. I love you so much," she said as her lips moved closer to mine.

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Oh Bells! I love you so much, baby!" I cried out, placing little kisses all over her face.

"Just keep breathing, honey, because I'm not leaving you anymore. I promise. I'm not going anywhere unless it's to bury me six feet under, which hopefully will not be for several hundreds of years," I said as tears fell down my face.

"Make love to me, Jacob," she whispered into my ear.

I paused and searched her face for any doubt, and found none. Love shone in her eyes, as well as the flames of desire, causing my body to react instantly. I still had to be sure that she was ok with what we were about to do, because the last thing I wanted was for her to regret being with me before she was ready.

"Are…are you sure, Bella? I don't want you to wake up in the morning to you regretting being with me. I couldn't bear it."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her lips turned upward into a sweet smile.

"I could never regret loving you. You're my best friend, my husband and are the protector of my heart. Please…please keep it safe so that it doesn't break again," she asked.

"I promise, Bells. Never again. I would rather kill myself before hurting you like that," I strongly said.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at me, then reached out and grabbed my face, pulling it to hers.

"Quit being such a drama queen and kiss me," she laughed.

"Gladly," I smirked, crushing my lips to hers.

Slowly, sensually they slid together as the kiss built in intensity. I gasped when she nipped my lower lip, then moaned when she took that opportunity and slipped her tongue into my mouth, tentatively exploring me.

"I love you," I groaned, then took over and began dominating the kiss.

I slowly pressed her backwards until she was prone on the stone floor, my body hovered over hers. She placed her feet flat against the ground, then opened her knees so that my hips settled between her legs, pressing my hardness against her heat.

"Jake!" she cried out when I ground myself into her, showing how much I wanted her.

Her body answered the call of mine with a surge of heat and dampness, filling the air with the powerful scent of her arousal.

"I can smell how much you want me," I murmured in her ear as my lips kissed and nipped the delicate, sensitive skin of her throat.

"Oh! Do that…again," she gasped.

I pressed my erection into her, giving whatever friction I could through our clothes. When I did, her back arched off of the floor, pressing her breasts into my chest and her center harder against me.

"Bella….shit I'm about to come," I moaned into her neck.

"Me too," she gasped.

The months being away from her made my desire for her so strong that I was close to embarrassing myself. It had been far too long since I made love to her, so in order to prevent myself from climaxing, I pulled my hips slightly away from hers.

"Don't," she complained, then moaned loudly when my hand slid past the waistband of the pants and covered her wet heat.

I slid my fingers over her clit, massaging it for a moment before sliding my fingers lower, stopping at her entrance. I ran my fingers back and forth, teasing her a bit until she growled in frustration. Then I slipped two fingers inside and curled them upward, while my thumb found her throbbing nub and began rubbing little circles around and over it.

"Oh God yes!" she cried out, clutching my shoulders as she swiftly climbed her way to the precipice.

"Bella, let go honey," I said, then hungrily devoured her swollen lips.

Her whole body tensed up as she let herself fall over the edge, her cries of pleasure hungrily consumed by me. I felt a rush of wetness as her sheath clamped down around my fingers, covering my hand with her sweet scent.

"Ouch…oh God Jake, that was so good," she gasped, rubbing her head from when she bounced it against the hard stone floor when her orgasm rippled through her body.

"Are you ok?" I asked, moving my fingers through her hair and feeling around for a lump.

"I have a hard head," she laughed.

"I say we move this to the bedroom. That poor bed has been neglected for far too long," I teased.

I got to my feet first, then helped her to hers, bracing her as her legs gave out. They were a bit wobbly from her climax, so rather than risking her falling, I scooped her up and carried her into our room. The second I set her down, we began tearing at each other's clothes, both of us desperate to make love.

I gasped when my eyes drank in her naked form, trailing from her little feet, then to her lithe legs, pausing on the small patch of dark hair at the juncture of her thighs. I continued upward to her flat stomach, and when they reached her breasts, I stepped closer to her and took them in my hands, loving how perfectly they fit.

"So beautiful," I murmured when my eyes drank in her face, memorizing every detail of her soft features.

She sighed softly, then pressed the length of her body to mine. I dipped my head down just as she got up on her tip toes, meeting her mouth in a fiery kiss. When we both were out of breath and broke away to breathe, she smiled mischievously, then shoved me backwards on the bed. She crawled across it until she was on her hands and knees above me, her dark hair enveloping our faces as she looked down into my eyes.

"I can't wait anymore. I need you inside of me," she said as she reached between our bodies and brought my hard shaft to her entrance.

"I love you, Bella," I groaned, then surrounded her small waist with my hands.

I pulled her downward just as I thrust up, filling her completely with one long stroke. We both cried out in pleasure, but it was too much for me to bear and I came hard inside of her.

"Bella! Oh God, I'm so sorry," I gasped when I was able to catch my breath.

"Quit apologizing, Jake. I don't care about that. I only care that I have you in me after not having you for so long. I missed this intimate connection with you," she said as she lay down on top of me, keeping us joined.

"I missed you so much. Every night I struggled with not calling you, because I knew the second I heard your voice, I would come running back and Irina might have gotten free. I was so stupid," I said, taking her face between my hands and bringing her mouth to mine.

Our tongues lazily curled around each others as we tasted and explored the other's mouth. Her scent, the silkiness of her skin and her taste overwhelmed me, and soon I felt myself begin to stir inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us so that I was on top, then slowly began thrusting in and out of her tightness.

"Hmm, Jake….deeper," she moaned, and I complied, pressing my hips hard into hers until every millimeter was buried deep inside of her slick heat.

I braced myself on my right elbow, so I could look at her face as I made love to her, and my left hand moved downward, taking her leg and pulling it upward so I could get a better angle. I hit that secret spot inside of her and she unraveled, crying out my name as she shook with another climax.

When her body stopped shaking, I sat backwards on my knees and pulled her with me, wrapping her legs around my waist. My arms went around her and held her close as hers grabbed my hair and forcefully brought my lips to her own.

We rocked together like that, joined together intimately and by mouth, whimpering and gasping as we climbed together.

I felt such a deep spiritual connection to Bella at that moment that tears filled my eyes. When I broke the kiss to look at her, I saw that hers were filled with tears as well.

"You are my whole world, Bella. I love you so much," I murmured, brushing her hair from her face so I could see her pretty features better.

"You are my everything," she whispered, then pressed her lips to mine as we neared completion.

Our hips moved frantically together, grinding and thrusting as we grew closer. Her breathy moans into my mouth did me in, and I felt my whole body tense.

"Bella!" I yelled, then pulled her to me, reaching even deeper inside of her.

I came with a loud roar, spilling hard deep inside of her writhing body. She came a second after I began, her whole body going rigid as she clamped down on me, milking everything I had to give.

I was so drained from my orgasm that I fell backward onto the bed, bringing her with me and holding her as we shook together. Neither one of us could talk just yet, so we lay there panting until we were able to speak. I felt myself begin to soften, and reluctantly I rolled us to the side, both of us whimpering as I broke our intimate connection.

We laid there facing each other, our legs and arms tangled together, just holding and watching. Words were not needed, because our deep connection had been restored, and we let our souls do the talking for us for the time being.

Just as exhaustion began pulling us into the dark abyss, I kissed her softly.

"I promise I'm going to do right by you, Bella. Every single day, for the rest of our lives I will make sure that you know how much I love and cherish you," I said, brushing the tip of my nose against hers.

"I know. I love you, Jacob. I'm so happy you came home to me," she mumbled as she began falling asleep.

Moments later, her breathing evened out as her face was a peaceful mask. Her lips, swollen from my hard kisses, were still turned upward in a gentle smile.

"I love you, my Bella," I said, then allowed myself succumb to the darkness, feeling completely serene and at peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own the plot of this story and the characters I have created.**

**A/N: So, I saw New Moon at 12:09 am opening day and I thought it was really good. I loved the WHOLE thing until Alice showed back up, knowing that Bella was about to throw Jacob, and his feelings for her, under the bus. I hated her in the books for what she did to him, and how horribly she used and discounted his feelings, but I hated her even more after seeing it live at the movies.**

**I hate her so much right now that I want to kill her off in my story, lol. Make her suffer a slow, agonizingly painful death, and have Jacob find someone worthy of him. But, I like the way I portray Bella, so I won't.**

**That's why I love fan fiction so much. Together, WE can create the story as WE want it to go. Now, please don't get me wrong. All of you can tell that I am by no means an Edward hater. I adore the guy, actually. I just think that Jacob is Bella's natural path, and that Edward needs to be with someone who is his equal. That's why I created one of my favorite characters, Josephine. I totally love her!**

**Anyways, enough of my emotional babble. I can go on and on and on about this, because I'm all riled up right now. If anyone wants to talk, you can find me on face book, or send me a private message right here.**

**I love all of you guys, so much!**

***HUGS***

**BPOV**

I woke up to the morning sunlight on my face. I felt so warm, peaceful and alive, surrounded by Jacob's arms as he continued to snore next to me. I smiled as I watched him sleep, his face a mere inch from mine. Gone were the dark shadows that marred the skin under his eyes, and the tight look of worry and sadness that had been etched into his beautiful face lately.

My eyes took in his features, starting with his hair, which had been cut to a stylish, medium length, giving him a GQ quality. His dark lashes were so long and thick, brushing the top of his cheeks when his eyes were closed. His straight nose led me to his full, pouty lips, which were still slightly flushed and swollen from the intense kisses we shared the night before.

My heart swelled with love for this man, and being back in his arms made me feel whole again. Gone was the burning, crushing pain in my chest. My lungs were able to breathe comfortably, and the knot that had plagued my stomach since that morning I woke up alone was gone, replaced with little butterflies and giddiness of love.

I was _home._

I wanted to lie there all morning, watching him sleep, but nature was quite literally screaming for me to relive myself, so I carefully slid out of _My_ Jacob's arms, sighing in sadness when they no longer wrapped me in their safety and love.

I tiptoed into the bathroom, not wanting to wake him up, and closed the door with a quiet click behind me. After I relieved myself, I looked in the mirror and for the first time in almost a year, I smiled at the reflection beaming back at me.

The dark shadows under my own eyes were gone, and my once pale skin now held a healthy, rosy, happy glow. The lines in my forehead and around my eyes were gone, and the smile that lit up my face… it was genuine, shining brightly in my deep brown orbs and making them crinkle with happiness.

After cleaning myself up a bit and throwing my hair up in a totally disheveled ponytail, I slipped out and went into the kitchen to call Alice and make Jacob something simple for breakfast.

"You're at the cottage," she said when she answered the phone.

"Good morning, Miss Alice. And yes, I am, I'm here with Jacob. But you already knew that, didn't you?" I teased, knowing she had to have had a vision of me coming here since no one chased after me when I ran out of the house the night before.

"Oh you know it, sister! So, how was the makeup sex? Mind blowing I bet!" she giggled into the phone.

"Alice! Yeesh! Yes, it was unbelievable."

"Before you get all into the gruesome details, I wanted to tell you that Aiden and William had a fun night with Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice. We just fed and bathed them, and Jasper is getting them dressed right now. Don't you get all worried and rush over here to get them though," she said, her voice trailing off.

"Wow. I thought for sure that you would pawn them off on Rosalie and Esme. What's with the whole maternal thing?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Don't scream, because you don't want to wake your wolf up. Jasper and I are pregnant," she whispered.

"NO WAY!" I screech-whispered into the phone. "Alice! I am so happy for you! I bet Jasper is ecstatic! When are you due? Have you thought about names? Are you staying in the condo or are you buying a house? How far along are you?" I babbled on and on.

"Yikes! Touché with the dose of my own medicine. Let's see, yes, Jasper is beyond happy; I'm due in the middle of July; no, on names; we are rehabbing a house in Forks, adding on a stable so Jazzy can raise horses; and the condo is up for sale; and I'm about 7 weeks or so along. Carlisle is going to give me an ultrasound tomorrow and give me an exact conception and due date and all that. But enough about me, what happened with you and Jake? Are you both ok now?" she asked.

I paused and thought hard about her question, wondering if he and I really _were _ok. I knew that when I ended up at the cottage the previous night, after running in the rain for hours, that my decision to forgive him had been made.

When I ran out of the Cullen house, all I wanted to do was get away from the crushing pain in my heart and chest. I wanted to get away from the confusing feelings inside of me, to run from my pain. I had no intent of showing up at the cottage, but somehow ended up there, and it was exactly where I needed to be.

But now I had this terrible guilt for the way I had treated Jacob when he came back to me, and it was causing my stomach to knot up painfully. I knew I needed to make amends to him, but I didn't know how to go about doing so.

"Alice, I made a terrible mistake with Jacob, and I don't know how to fix it," I said to her.

"Bella, you are a stubborn person. We all know that, more-so Jacob. Trust me, sweetie. He understands why you had to separate yourself from him for awhile. Believe me, he loves you so much and completely forgives you," she soothed.

"But I don't forgive myself. I regret all of it, and I don't know how to make it right," I said, wiping away a tear as it slipped down my cheek.

Alice was starting to say something to me, but the sound of the bathroom door closing distracted me. The nervous, excited butterflies kicked up in my stomach once more, and my heart began to pound and my pulse race in happiness, knowing Jacob was awake.

"Hey Ali, Jake just got up. I'm going to get going so I can make us something to eat. We'll be by soon to get the twins," I said.

"Pffft! Bella, you and Jake won't be here until tomorrow morning, at the earliest. Take your time. Jazzy and I need all the practice we can get with 'baby time'," she giggled.

"Thanks Alice. Tell Jaz I said congratulations, and I love you both," I said, then hung up the phone.

While waiting for Jacob to finish up in the bathroom, I prepared us a breakfast of assorted cut up melon, sliced apples with peanut butter, peeled oranges and bananas, as well as a huge bunch of grapes. I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and the container of orange juice from the fridge, and somehow managed to juggle it all into the bedroom without dropping anything.

I looked around confusedly, because Jacob should have been done in the bathroom by then, but the door was still closed. I set the breakfast items down on the nightstand, then walked over to the bathroom door, pressing my ear against it to see if I could hear the shower running.

It wasn't.

"Jake, I made breakfast," I said, softly knocking on the wooden door.

He didn't answer me, which confused me even more. I tried the door handle, and frowned when I found it locked. We never locked our doors from each other, only from our kids in order to prevent them from barging in on us while we were in a compromising position.

"Jacob, why is the door locked? Are you ok?" I asked, becoming a bit alarmed.

He still didn't answer, but my enhanced hearing picked up his soft sobs from the other side of the door. I could hear him sniffle a bit, then let out an occasional, shuddering sigh as he cried, which caused me to panic.

"Jacob! Open this door!"

He still didn't heed my request, so I took the brass handle in my hand and gave it a hard turn, breaking it and throwing the door open.

What I saw completely broke my heart.

Jacob was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, his back against the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest. His elbows rested on top of his knees, and his face was buried in his hands, which were wet with his tears. His body stiffened when he heard me come into the tiny room, but he made no effort to look at me, which scared me.

"Oh God, Jacob! What's wrong?" I asked as I ran over and knelt down next to him.

I tried to pull his hands away from his face, but he jerked away from me, releasing white hot pain of rejection into my heart.

"Please, Jacob. You're scaring me," I begged, reaching out and running my fingers through his disheveled hair.

When he finally looked at me, the pain in his eyes punched the breath right out of me, and my heart ached for him.

"I…I knew we were moving too fast last night…..that you would regret being with me in the morning," he brokenly said.

I felt as if a bucket of ice water was thrown on me at his words, because I was so stunned and confused as to what caused him to have the thoughts he was having.

"What in the world are you talking about, Jake?"

"Please Bella, don't play dumb. I _heard _you on the phone a little bit ago, saying how you made a terrible mistake with me and don't know how to make it right.

"Bella, _you _came to _me _last night. I have given you your space, tried to not pressure you into taking me back. I know I messed up when I…when I reacted a little too eagerly under the mistletoe, but I have tried so hard.

"You might regret what happened last night, but I never will. I love you so damned much that I want to die when you are not near me. If you want a divorce, I promise not to fight you. Whatever you want, it's yours. It's going to kill me, but if all you want from me is friendship, then I will gladly give it to you. Just….don't regret the love you used to have for me, because I know that it was real, at one point in time, before I went ahead and ruined everything," he said, his voice filled with defeat.

Gone was the confident, cocky Jacob that I knew and loved. In his place was this haunted, broken, shell of a man who had lost so much in the last year. More than anyone should ever have to go through in such a short period of time.

And I made it worse by being a major bitch to him when he came home to me.

I had to make it right. I had to tell him, to _show _him that I loved him even more than I did before he left. In his absence, my love for him grew so much stronger. I was just too much of a stubborn idiot to realize it.

_Time, _

_is going by, _

_so much faster than I_

_And I`m starting to regret not spending all of it with you_

_Now I'm _

_wondering why _

_I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet,_

_I`ve gotta let you know………_

"Jacob, look at me," I softly said, nudging his legs apart and kneeling between them so I could face him dead on.

"I was talking to Alice on the phone. I called her to make sure the twins and Kaylee were ok, because of the way I ran out of there last night," I began as I brushed away some of his tears with the back of my hand.

"What you heard….was me telling her how much I regret my behavior towards you since you came home. Jacob, I knew you were not in your right mind when you left. You lost three people you loved dearly, so I understand why you did it. I was just…hanging onto old ghosts and being a little too overdramatic.

"I have struggled over letting you come back home, because every time I felt you come near the house, my heart would heal and I could breathe again. And each night you would leave, the wounds opened up again, and I cried myself to sleep every single night.

"I. Love. You. Nothing is ever going to change that. You are my hero, my protector, the father of my children, my Imprint, my best friend and my very own personal sun, so believe me when I tell you this, Jacob. I will never. EVER. Regret anything I do with you, or regret being with you, because I love you more than my own life. Our souls are meant to be together, chosen by a power greater than ourselves.

"You're it for me, Jacob Ephraim Black. The end of the line. The beginning of my forever. My destiny. Without you, I wouldn't be a shred of the person I am today. I promise that I will love you until the end of time," I said as I watched the emotions flickering in his ebony eyes.

_You're never gonna be alone _

_from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

He shook his head and barked out a laugh, which made me recoil a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked, giving him a slight glare.

He started laughing harder. So hard that fresh tears started falling down his cheeks as he clutched his sides. I sat back away from him and gave an indignant snort.

"I really don't think that me pouring my heart out to you is a laughing matter, you moose!" I yelled, crawling away from his crazy ass.

"Wait Bells! Honey, wait!" he said between peals of laughter.

I stopped and looked at him, still on my knees but now with my arms crossed and my face flushed in frustration.

"You are so odd, Bells. I'm the one who walked out on you! Left you behind, pregnant, broken and alone, but you regret holding me accountable for it? You silly girl. Come here," he said, still chuckling.

I held my stance for a few moments, continuing to glare at him, but his smile got the better of me, and I found myself returning it with one of my own before crawling back over to him and sitting between his legs as he enveloped me in his powerful arms. Leaning back into his chest, I sighed contentedly, glad that everything had been sorted out.

"Jake, I meant every word I said, just in case you have any doubt. I love you so much, and I don't want to waste another minute arguing, hurting, not trusting and so on. I…I think it's time for a clean slate. What's done is done. We can't change anything that's happened, but we can learn and grow from it," I murmured softly as I laid the back of my head against his shoulder and looked up at his face.

"A clean slate….I would like that," his whispered agreement was rife with emotion as his eyes traced my face.

_And now, _

_as long as I can, _

_I'm holding on with both hands_

'_Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, _

_I've gotta let you know_

"Oh and for the record, I'm not odd, you big dork," I giggled.

"Big _dork_, huh? I'm sure a viewing of my _dork _can be arranged," he purred with a chuckle, nibbling along my neck and instantly turning me into a melted pile of mush.

I slid my hand upward, across his cheek and then into his hair, tugging his mouth to mine. I moaned softly when our lips touched in a gentle kiss, conveying our love for each other.

Gradually the kiss grew in intensity, and my body screamed for more contact. I turned myself around to face him and got back to my knees, then pressed myself against him as my tongue swept across his bottom lip. Jacob growled in response, then sucked my tongue into his mouth and tangled his with mine.

Then, simultaneously, our stomachs growled loudly, and we broke apart, panting and laughing.

"Come on, I made us something to eat," I said, hopping up and reaching down for his hand, which he took.

Jacob and I sat down cross-legged on the bed, and he poured us each a glass of juice as I grabbed the over flowing plate of fruit and set it between us.

"I am starving!" I said as I eagerly bit into a piece of watermelon.

"Ditto. I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday, which was fantastic by the way. And with all of the running I did after…well, you know," Jacob said, flushing slightly.

"Same here. After you left, I couldn't breathe. I literally felt like I was going crazy, so I ran out into the woods. I don't know how long I was out there, or how far I ran. All I know is I ended up here….exactly where I wanted and needed to be," I said as I reached for an apple and peanut butter.

"I know you were upset Bells, but please don't go running off alone like that. Especially without a coat, when it's freezing rain. You just got better, honey, and I don't want you getting sick and ending up in the hospital with pneumonia."

I paused my chewing and looked at him, then gave a little snort.

"Jake, I don't get sick, remember? Since I changed, my immune system fights everything off. Plus, you know my body temperature is only five degrees lower than yours. Yeah, I get cold, but not like I used to," I chided.

"Yeah, but still. I just got you back, and I couldn't bear it if you even got a splinter. Don't make me go all alpha on you," he teased.

We both laughed amiably, but I noticed his face fall a bit as he began to get lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, talk to me Jake. What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked, reaching across the bed and nudging him with my foot.

His eyes took on that haunted look again, and I felt my heart skip in fear.

_You're never gonna be alone_

_from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, _

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, _

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

"Do you wonder that if…..if I had been here for this last pregnancy….that maybe we would have been able to have more babies, later on down the line?" he asked, quickly averting his eyes.

My breath caught as I waited for the crushing pain to flood through me at his question, because when I found out I couldn't have any more children, I had been devastated.

I loved being a mother. To be able to feel that tiny life growing inside of me, and then welcoming it into the world was the greatest miracle, and it had been taken away from me.

When Jacob came home, I _did _blame him. I nearly hated him for what he had done to me. I wanted him to hurt, to feel the horrendous pain I had felt, because I didn't know he _was _going through it simultaneously with me.

When the overwhelming pain didn't come, I was dumbfounded, and sat there, gaping like an idiot. Jacob took my silence as a 'yes', and his breathing began to grow harsh and fast as he started to break down.

"Jacob, no. I do not blame you. I did at first….I won't lie. But I swear to you that I don't feel that way now. These things….they happen. Look at what happened to my mother when she had Elliot, and he was only her second child. Carlisle said that it could have been some defect, passed down to me.

"But look how blessed you and I have been, Jacob. We have ten beautiful, healthy children! As far as I'm concerned, given all of the multiple pregnancies and such, I am truly lucky to have had so many healthy babies. The Great Wolf told us that Logan and Josh would be our last, but we were gifted with three more!

"So no, honey. What happened with this last delivery was not your fault. My pregnancy might have gone a bit easier if you were here, because I wouldn't have been so stressed and sick from the Imprint, but the rupture is definitely not your fault," I said, feeling the truth in my words.

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one,_

_what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_could be our only one_

_You know it's only just begun, _

_every single day_

_Maybe our only one, _

_what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes_

Jacob stared at me with an intensity that made me squirm a bit. His dark eyes searched mine for any trace of deception, then began to burn with a strength that took my breath away.

He reached over and took my glass from my hand, placing both his and mine on the nightstand. Then he picked up the nearly empty plate of food, and set it next to the glasses.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that," I half protested.

"Yes, you were," he said before he leaned toward me and captured my lips in a kiss that made my mind foggy and my head spin.

Jacob pushed me backward so that he lay on top of me, nudging my legs apart so he could press his already hard erection into me. I moaned loudly into his mouth and lifted my hips up to his, needing to feel more of him.

"I need you, Bella. So much, baby," he moaned as his mouth blazed a trail to my neck, where he sucked and licked my tender skin.

"Oh Jake, I need you too. I love you, so very much," I panted as my body broke out into a sheen of sweat.

"I'm taking my time with you this time," he murmured into my ear, smiling at the moan that escaped me when he bit down on my earlobe.

"I don't care what you do…..just don't stop," I whimpered, grabbing onto his hair and forcing his mouth back to mine.

"Never going to stop," he mumbled.

My body was a raging inferno of desire as his hands moved over me. I was still wearing the sweatshirt and sweatpants I put on when I woke up, but the heat of his hands permeated the thick material and soaked into my feverish skin.

"This has to go," he grumbled, grabbing onto the front of the shirt and tearing it forcefully down the center, instantly baring my heaving chest to him.

"Perfection," he whispered before his mouth latched onto one of my nipples and began to suck, causing little shockwaves to run through me.

One thing was for sure; Jacob knew my body better than I did.

He knew just where to touch me, where to kiss, nibble and caress to bring me to the point where I was a mindless mass of desire. He knew the right amount of pressure to apply whenever he bit down on that secret part of my throat that made me come undone, and he did, bringing forth a surge of wetness between my legs.

"Please… Jacob," I begged.

"Please what, Bella?" he teased, sliding his hand down my stomach and fanning out his fingers, covering every inch of skin.

"I need…," I whimpered, my mind foggy and unable to articulate my desires, because I wanted him _everywhere _at once.

"Patience," he chuckled as he sat back onto his knees and began tugging off my sweats, which ended up somewhere across the room.

He hooked his hands under my knees and spread my legs upward and out, then settled himself between them, resting my calves over his shoulders. He didn't cover me with his mouth right away, instead began sucking on the tender skin of my inner thighs as his fingertips ghosted over my wet curls. I lifted my hips, wanting his touch so desperately, the yelped when he nipped my skin.

"Such an impatient little minx. Is this what you want?" Jacob asked, then gave me one long lick where I wanted him most, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves that throbbed almost painfully.

"Yes! More Jacob! Please!" I begged, clutching his hair and forcing his face harder against me while I ground myself against him in wanton abandon.

With Jacob, it was never just sex. Yeah, at times it was a rough, animalistic coupling brought on by raw desire. But it was always fueled by our deep love for each other. I knew deep in my heart that I could never share this kind of physical connection with anyone, because I loved, and would only love, My Jacob.

I never felt self conscious around him. Never felt like a whore in heat when I desired his touch and demanded it. He never made me feel that way either. He worshipped me. Lavished all of his love he held for me on my body, my heart and my soul. He never held back, and always gave me all of himself, and I in turn gave him all of me.

_Time is going by_

_so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to youYou're never gonna be alone _

_from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, _

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone, _

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out, _

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

"Ung!" I cried out when he slid three of his long, large fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out while his tongue traced lazy circles around and over my swollen clitoris.

"Come for me, Bella. Let me taste you, honey," he coaxed, withdrawing his fingers and thrusting his tongue deep inside of me.

His fingers replaced his tongue on my clit, and the sensations of his tongue exploring inside of me and his fingers rubbing me was too much, and I came with a loud howl.

Jacob held me down with one arm as he continued to lap at the results of my climax, moaning as my taste flooded his mouth. Only when I stopped thrashing around did he loosen his grip on my stomach, and my body collapsed in a shaking mass of contentment.

"I…*gasp*…don't….*gasp*…have…*gasp*….and….*gasp*…bones left…..*gasp*," I panted.

"I love making you feel so good, Bells. I want to do anything to make you happy," he said as he lay down next to me and pulled me into his strong embrace.

"You do make me happy, Jacob. Just having you near me is enough. _You _are enough," I said as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"I missed you so much," he said, pulling me harder against him.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Neither one of us ever has to be alone. As long as we are together, we can beat anything that comes our way. We just can't let another minute slip away from us, wasted on regrets, anger, or misunderstandings. You are too important to me, Jake," I said, my eyes misty with emotion.

"I agree, no more wasted time. Our lives are difficult enough, with so much responsibility on our heads. I promise you, Bells, that I'm going to do better at making things more normal for you. I want to give you a life where monsters don't exist, but I can't. What I can do, is try my best to shield you from it all and to make this crazy life easier for you. More _human. _

"I love you so much, honey, and I want to spend every single second showing you just how much," he said before pressing his full lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Oh shit, Bella!" he growled when my hand wrapped around his hard shaft and began stroking him.

"I do believe you mentioned something about showing me a huge dork earlier?" I innocently asked as I batted my eye lashes at him.

"I think *growl* you are right *gasp*," he said, rolling onto his back when I pushed against him.

"It's _so _not fair that you get to have all of the fun, Jacob Black," I smirked as I knelt between his spread thighs.

"Never said I played fair…ohhh!!," he howled when I engulfed him entirely into my mouth, relaxing my throat so he could easily fit.

"Hmmmm…," I moaned as I began to bob up and down, my tongue swirling around and my teeth gently scraping his velvety skin.

Jacob's hands reached down and wrapped themselves in my hair, guiding my movements as his hips thrust upward. I knew every little place to lick and suck, especially the underside of the head, which was the most sensitive. I popped him from my mouth and licked him up and down, flicking the tip of my tongue across that particular spot, reducing him to a growling, moaning, gasping heap.

"You taste so good, Jake…..I missed doing this for you," I said, scraping my nails down his abdomen as I sucked him deep into my mouth once more.

"Bella! I'm…I'm going to…..SHIT!" he yelled, clutching the sheets as his whole body tensed up and began to shake uncontrollably.

I tightened my lips around him and held onto his hips just as the first stream of his scorching semen filled my mouth. I swallowed as fast as I could, not wanting to miss a single drop of his salty essence as it flooded out of him, while continuing to move up and down his wet shaft. When he was done emptying himself, and his shuddering subsided, I released him, licking him clean before I kissed my way up his body, placing a scalding kiss on his lips.

"Yummy," I said as I grinned down at his hooded eyes.

I snuggled back down into his awaiting arms and nestled my face into his neck, relishing the feelings of love as they flowed between us. During the time he was gone, I never thought I would feel this again. I thought he would be gone from me forever, either killed by Irina or some other danger that lurked out there, constantly hunting us. But here we were again, Jake and Bells, and I was happier than I had been in such a long time.

"I was so scared I lost you," I said as I began to softy cry, my tears wetting his skin.

"Shhh, don't cry honey. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Never again," he said, stroking my hair and pulling me tighter against him.

"I can't live without you, Jacob. I don't want to."

"I know, Bells. I can't live without you either. I'm not complete without you here with me," he said, raining kisses across my face.

"I'm just grateful you forgave me, Bella. God knows I don't deserve it for what I put you through."

"I need you," I said.

And I did.

I needed him to fill me, to make us one. I needed to feel that deep connection we shared, one that would follow us when our time in this world ended.

I threw my leg over Jacobs as I faced him, then reached between our bodies and took his now hardened length in my hand and guided it to me. He slipped inside of me just as our lips met in the softest, most loving kiss, which made me gasp from the intensity of the emotions.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella," he replied before rolling on top of me and driving himself even deeper.

I loved it when he was on top, his whole body pressed to mine. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, our arms wrapped around each other as his hips moved between mine.

Over and over he drove himself into me. Possessing, losing, claiming me as his own. Each time he withdrew, I whimpered at the loss, and each time he thrust back inside, I rejoiced as the feeling of completion. He filled me to the point I felt as if I was going to explode, and I so desperately wanted more.

Our mouths and tongues moved together at the same pace as our lower bodies did, nipping, sucking, lapping at each other. Both of us wanted nothing more than to immerse ourselves in each other's scent and essence, to commit it forever to our memories.

"Jake, stop," I gasped when he thrust hard into me.

"Are you ok? I'm not going too hard, am I?" he worriedly asked as he searched my eyes.

"No. I just want to feel you fully inside of me. Push into me as deep and as hard as you can," I said as I reached up to take his face in my hands.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he said with apprehension.

"You won't. Trust me," I smiled up at him.

I pulled my knees higher up his back until they hit the back of his shoulders, giving him the angle he would need to fully press himself into me. His arms came down over my legs and held them against his ribs while he braced himself above me. Then he slowly pressed every single inch of his large manhood into me, only stopping when our pubic bones came together and he had nothing left to give.

"Oh Jake! Oh God Jacob!" I keened, never feeling so full in my entire lifetime with him.

"Jeez Bells, you're so fucking tight! Fuck… don't… don't move… just… fuck… just stay still, just for a second, baby," he groaned, gritting his teeth together and I watched him strain for control as I clenched and rippled around him.

The feeling was so surreal. My husband, the love of my life, father of my children, soul mate, lover, best friend, protector, and I were so deeply connected that it felt as if we were one person.

Where Jacob ended, Bella began, and vice versa.

"This is….Bella I love you!" he cried roughly as his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I slid my hands down to his trim waist, signaling for him to start moving again, which he did. He thrust hard and fast into me, which I gratefully welcomed. I met each one of his thrusts with my own, bringing our bodies together with an audible 'slap'.

"Jake! I'm going to….Oh! I'm going to….come….Jake!" I moaned against his mouth.

"Me too, Bells. Any second, baby," he panted, as his body started to tense and his thrusts grew frantic with need.

"Together," I gasped, wrapping my legs around him and pulling him hard into me, making me cry out in pleasure.

"Now!" he roared, devouring my lips as he pressed himself hard against me and released hard streams of himself into my awaiting body.

I screamed into his mouth as my body clamped down around his, my nails digging into his back, drawing blood as I clung to him. Our climaxes seemed to go on forever, completely draining us and chasing away all coherent thought. Jacob collapsed on top of me and I welcomed his weight, holding him close as my hands rubbed up and down his sweat slicked back.

After some time, and after we were both able to function and catch our breath, Jacob, moved to the side of me and pulled me into him. He tucked the down comforter around us, and we lay there snuggling, enjoying our newly reconnected closeness. No words were needed, because everything between us had been restored.

Then I remembered something I had forgotten to tell him.

"Hey Jake, guess what?"

"Hmmmm?" he murmured with a soft smile, not opening his eyes.

"Alice and Jasper are having a baby!" I excitedly said.

With that, his eyes shot open and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what in the world was going on in his head.

"Please, please, please, please, please, let the baby have his calm personality," he groaned.

_*SMACK!!*_

"OOWW!!!! What was that for????"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: When I posted chapters 14 and 15, there was a glitch either with ff or with my email, and most of your review alerts went directly to my spam folder. I do believe I have the problem fixed, but I wanted to apologize if I missed responding to anyone.**

**Also, I really do try to update at least once a week. With working full time, watching my niece and nephew, and other demanding things, sometimes I just can't. I'm asking everyone to please be patient, because it's hard enough fitting everything else I have going on into a 24 hour window, let alone taking the time to turn out a quality chapter. I swear, if I didn't have Jen, this story would be shit!**

**Thank you all ;)  
**

**Leah POV**

"So yeah, Bella and Jake have been holed up in the cottage since last night, 'making up'," Elliot said with a knowing smirk, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Well it's about damned time! All this drama and moping around has been enough to make _me _go see a shrink!" I grumbled.

Elliot came up behind me, wrapping me in his arms and pulling my body against his. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent and relishing how good the hard planes of his body felt pressed against mine.

"Now that everything has settled down, can we tell everyone that we are getting married?" he asked as he nibbled along my neck.

I visibly stiffened in his arms, which he noticed, and he turned me around so he could look at me.

"What is it, Le? Why don't you want to tell everyone?" he asked, his eyes flashing with hurt and irritation.

"I do! Believe me I do. With everything that's been going on, I worry about the timing. Things are just getting back to normal, Elliot. Can we wait just a little bit longer? Just to let things fully set in around here first?" I asked, cupping his cheek in my hand and trying to smooth the scowl away.

"When _is _it going to be the right time, Leah? Next week? Year? _Decade? _Do you even _want _to marry me?" he demanded.

I felt my face blanch as the room began to swim before my eyes, because Elliot and I never, ever fought. Sure we had our little arguments, but the bitterness and hurt in his voice cut me deep.

"Of course I want to marry you! Elliot, we just got engaged a couple of weeks ago! All I'm asking for is a little bit of time for everyone to adjust, that's all. Is that so much to ask?"

He brusquely removed my hand from his face and took a few steps away from me, his face still a stormy mask. I felt my stomach twist in a painful knot, because I knew he was right. I did want to marry him, because I loved him deeply, but _something _was preventing me from shouting it out for the world to hear.

"Elliot, please don't be angry. You know that I love and want to be with you. I would do anything for you. Anything," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Only because of the Imprint, Leah. What if you didn't Imprint on me? Would you still love me and want to get married?"

"How could you ask me that! You know I would!" I cried, rushing over to embrace him, but he stepped away from me before I could.

"Do I?"

I stood in front of him, staring at the floor, because if I looked up at his face, I knew I would unravel and start crying my eyes out. I felt as if someone had yanked the rug from under me, leaving me floating in a world of confusion and hurt. Something I hadn't felt since Sam Imprinted on Emily and left me heartbroken and bitter.

He was right though.

How did I know that I would love him if it wasn't for the Imprint?

"Leah, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, but if you have any doubts at all, then maybe we should wait. I know you have to go patrol soon, so why don't we take a few days and try to sort it all out, ok?" he said, his face softening.

My lower lip began to tremble as I battled my emotions, but I held strong, nodding my head.

"How about I take you out to dinner Thursday night? That will give us two days apart to do some thinking, and then we can discuss it on our date. Sound good?" he asked, tipping my face up to look at his.

"Ok," I whispered, my voice wavering.

"Also, Alice and Jasper are having their annual New Year's Eve Party Saturday…..would you like to be my date for that, as well?" he asked, softly smiling at me.

"I… I would like that," I replied, my own tentative smile returning his.

He then leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then pressed his to mine for a moment and closed his eyes. When he pulled away, he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away a tear that escaped.

"I love you, Le Le."

"I love you, Elliot."

After he left, I went up to my room and laid down on my bed, proceeding to cry my eyes out over what happened between us.

My life had been so easy when I was younger. I was decently attractive, somewhat popular, and had a boyfriend who gave me the world on a silver platter. I had everything I could ever ask for, and then it all shattered in a course of events that turned my whole world upside down.

Losing Sam, the death of my father, and turning into a wolf was almost more than I could bear. I went from a kind hearted, easy going person, to a bitter bitch overnight, making everyone's lives a living hell. I didn't care how miserable I made everyone, just as long as they were as uncomfortable as I was, was enough. Truth of the matter was, each night before I went to sleep, I would pray that the Great Wolf would take me, and ease my torment. That's how broken I was.

Everything changed for me when I saw Elliot for the first time at that bonfire in La Push. In an instant, I felt my world right itself, and my pain and suffering flowed out of me and into the ether. Sure I still had some pain over what happened between Sam and I, because you never, ever forget your first love, but the pain was a mere blip of what it had been.

Elliot became the center of my universe that day, and I his. The Imprint ensured that I would be whatever he would need me to be, but it didn't ensure that we would ever fall in love. That was just an added bonus, if it happened, which it thankfully did.

Now here I was, mucking it up by putting off announcing our engagement, and hurting Elliot in the process.

I really didn't know why I was so apprehensive about letting our families know. I mean, it was a given that we would eventually be married, because anyone with even the slightest vision could see how much we loved each other.

My musings were interrupted when the phone began to ring, and I scrambled to answer, hoping it was Elliot.

"Hello?"

"Leah? Hi honey, it's Karen Morgan. How are you?" Brady's mother asked.

My body grew rigid when she identified herself, because right away I thought Brady had another one of his 'episodes'.

Since Irina's minions attacked, and he witnessed Colin's death and endured his own painful torture, Brady had been having a terrible time recuperating. Sure he was physically healed, with the exception of three long, jagged scars that started at his lower stomach and ended on his back, near his upper left shoulder. The mental scars never fully healed, and he hadn't left his house since Carlisle brought him home from the Council building, once he was physically healed.

"Is Brady ok?" I asked right away, fighting the urge to run over to her house.

"He is as well as can be expected. I tried to get him to come outside earlier, but he refused. He just hasn't been the same since that bear attack earlier in the year," she sadly said.

"Any rabid animal is dangerous," I uncomfortably lied.

"It's such a shame that he's too afraid to go outside, because he's so young. Leah, the boy looks like he's aged at least five years in the last few months. I….I don't know who will take care of him if I don't beat this cancer," she said, her voice cracking.

"Missus Morgan, you just concentrate on getting well. No matter what happens, Brady will always have family here on the Rez to take care of him," I gently said, trying to soothe her.

"Thank you, Leah. You're such a good girl. I don't mean to be a bother, but the pharmacy called, and Brady's medication is ready to be picked up. I had my chemo treatment this morning and I'm not feeling very well," she said, slightly slurring her words.

Karen was first diagnosed with breast cancer ten years earlier, but it kept recurring, despite aggressive treatment. To deal with the pain, as well as her depression, she drank heavily. It never even registered to her that Brady never aged, because she was constantly in either an alcohol induced fog, or physically and mentally drained from her treatments. Now that the cancer had spread to her bones, she drank even heavier, on top of taking powerful narcotic pain medications to keep her pain at a tolerable level.

How she took care of a mentally damaged, shape shifting young man, as well as herself, I would never know. That's why Seth, myself, and most of the Pack took turns looking in on them both on a daily basis. Together, we worked out a schedule that worked well with our patrols, because Brady was our brother, and we took care of our own.

"I'll pick it up and bring it over for you, Karen. It's no trouble at all. Plus it gives me a chance to see Brady," I said, eager to see him.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You are such a Godsend," she gratefully said.

"I'll leave for the pharmacy now, and I should be over there in about twenty minutes, ok?" I asked.

"The front door is unlocked, so please just come right in. I may be sleeping, but Brady is up in his room playing a video game or something," she said.

"I will," I said, then hung up.

I would never forget that day that Brady woke up from his two week long coma. Carlisle had him deeply sedated due to his injuries, had to perform several surgeries, as well as transfuse him three times because of blood-loss. When his body was healed enough for his mind to tolerate the pain, Carlisle slowly took him out of the drug induced coma, and he seemed to be ok. Quiet, but ok.

Until Angelo came into the room.

Brady instantly phased and went after him, snarling as he tried to tear him apart. Embry, Quil, Sarah, Seth, Maddy, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I were able to pull him off before he succeeded, but not before he did more damage to himself and to us.

In the foray, Embry's leg was broken, Edward broke several fingers, all of us sustained bruises and sprains of various kinds, and I suffered a broken nose, five broken ribs and a broken cheek bone. Angelo suffered badly too, having gotten his head partially torn off, as well as an arm. Alice and Jasper whisked him away to heal and hunt, and since that day forth, he would not set a foot anywhere near Brady's house, or it's general vicinity.

Carlisle said that Brady suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and that it could take a long time for him to come out of it. He met with Brady twice a week to work through anxiety issues, as well as to monitor the many medications that he had Brady on to keep him calm and somewhat functional.

I felt so bad for the poor kid, because the nightmares left little peace for sleep, resulting in purple bruise-like shadows under his warm brown eyes. Eyes that were now haunted by the terror he witnessed so many months before.

Like his mother said, he hadn't left the house since coming home from the Council building, which means he hadn't phased in that amount of time, either. As a result, his body began to age, and he no longer looked like the impish thirteen year old he used to be. He never really looked his age anyways, always having looked at least sixteen or so. But now, he was starting to look closer to twenty, which wasn't such a bad thing, because he was turning into a very handsome young man.

If it weren't for the emotional issues that tore his life apart.

"Come in!"

"Hey, B-man, how goes it?" I asked when I opened his bedroom door.

Brady finished killing off some zombie monster creature his character was fighting, then set down the controller and looked at me. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my eyes burn with tears that threatened to fall when I took in his disheveled appearance.

His normally shiny brown hair hung in long, ragged pieces around his gaunt face, which was paler than its usual warm tan color. His friendly eyes were glazed over from the massive amounts of drugs Carlisle had him on, but they still had the welcoming glow that burned deep within them.

His usually lanky frame was even more trim, and when I hugged him, I could feel the outline of his ribs as they poked through his skin.

"Hi Leah, I'm glad you came by," he said, patting the seat next to him on his unmade bed.

Before sitting down, I opened the paper bag and removed the bottles of pills, placing them on his nightstand, next to the ones that were nearly empty. I noticed that my hands shook as I lined up the little bottles, because it hurt so much to see Brady like this.

"I wouldn't miss coming to see you for anything," I said, finally sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"So, anything new with the Pack?" he asked, nervously bouncing his leg up and down against the floor.

"Sure is, B-man. Jake finally brought his mangy butt home," I joked, trying to keep the mood light, or else I would have broken down crying.

"Really? That's great! Did he tear that fucking bitch to pieces and burn her?" he asked with a sneer.

"He sure did, and he made her _watch _while he did it! Tore her head clean off, then burned each body part at a time while she screamed like the psycho she was."

"I knew he would do it. Jacob is so strong…," he said, trailing off to a whisper.

"Hey, B, there will be none of that. You are just as strong as he is, you know. Look at what you survived," I tenderly said.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at me, then fixed me with a somewhat hard look.

"I may have survived, but look at what I am. I can't bring myself to leave the house. I'm lucky if I can put together two hours of solid sleep before the nightmares wake me up. I take six different meds to make sure I don't fall off the deep end. Leah, I would be better off if Jacob would have let the venom kill me."

"Don't you say that! Don't you EVER say that, Brady! You are going to get through this, you want to know how? Because you are strong, and you have all of us here to help you. Sometimes you just have to take baby steps, B. But dammit don't you dare say that you are better off dead than you are alive. We need you, B. You are our brother, and we love you very much," I said, not caring that I was now crying my eyes out.

I leaned over and hugged him, needing to show him how much he meant to me.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry, Leah. I won't say that anymore," he said as he held me.

"It's just…we lost so much this past year, and to hear you talk like that really hurts. I…I can't lose anyone else that I care about, Brady," I sobbed.

I knew I wasn't just crying for him and for those we had lost, but for my crumbling relationship with Elliot. I felt as if I couldn't handle much more, but being able to cry some of it out of me helped immensely.

After I calmed down, I stayed with Brady for another hour. We talked, played his zombie video game, in which I royally got my ass handed to me in because I couldn't figure it out to save my life, and had a nice time together.

"Shit! I have to get going, B. My patrol shift started twenty minutes ago, and Quil is going to be bitching all night about 'irresponsible Betas' while he's out keeping the world safe from leeches," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He's still giving you a world of grief, huh?" Brady chuckled.

"Eh, he's not so bad anymore. Been kinda moody lately, though. If he was a chick, I would swear he was constantly ragging," I joked.

Brady barked out a loud laugh, then gave me a hug before I headed out.

"I'll see you in a few days, ok? If you need anything, you have my number," I said.

"Thanks, Leah. Tell that mongrel Jake to come visit me after he's done redeeming himself to Bella," he replied.

"You may never see him."

"If I know Bella, it shouldn't take her too long to forgive his dumb ass. Anyways, you better scoot before Quil goes even more Diva on you," Brady joked.

_Quil: It's about time! I just fought off ten leeches all by myself, thank you very much!_

_Leah: Uh huh, sure you did. And my natural hair color is blond._

_Quil: Whatever. What took you so long?_

_Leah: I went to go see Brady, not that it's any of your business!_

_Quil: Huh. Thought for sure you and Elliot were getting it on and lost track of time. How's Brady doing, by the way?_

The forest flew by me in a brown and green blur, which began to turn red as my anger got the better of me. Quil knew exactly which buttons to push to piss me off, and he seemed to be pulling out all the stops that night.

_Leah: Quit hating, asshole. Just because Claire isn't giving you any doesn't give you the right to torment those who do actually have sex lives. Brady was having a good day today. He was alert and his anxiety level was pretty low. I had to get on him a bit though, because he wishes Jake would have let the venom kill him._

_Quil: Low blow, Queen Bitch. Claire is just nervous, and I don't want to pressure her into something she's not ready for. He said that, huh? Ugh, I can't imagine what the guy is going through, not able to leave the house like that. I'm going over there in the morning. He and I are supposed to try this new game I got for his Xbox._

And with that, the conversation between us pretty much died for the next two hours. I didn't understand what was going on, because normally Quil would tease me mercilessly, trying to piss me off. When he succeeded, I would chase his ass all over the woods, trying to exact my revenge on him.

_Leah: Alright, I'm done with this quiet sulking bullshit. What has crawled up your ass and died, Quil? For the last week or so you have been moody and you hardly talk to me._

Both of us slowed our run through the woods and sat down near a small creek, where we took a drink before sitting down to rest for a moment.

_Quil: Nothing….I don't know….Leah, were you going to tell me that you and Elliot were getting married?_

I stopped to look at him, noting the hurt look in his eyes, which confused me.

_Leah: We haven't told anyone yet, Quil. How did you know and why should you care? It's not like you and I are involved or anything._

The hurt look in his eyes increased, and he turned to look away from me for a second before answering.

_Quil: You are one of the best at covering your thoughts, Le, but you let it slip one night when we were patrolling. And yeah, I do care because at one time, we were involved. I know that that part of our….relationship is over, but that doesn't mean I can't care._

I felt my anger bubble as it started getting the better of me, because I was sick and tired of these complications in my life. All I wanted was some peace and happiness, not some drawn out soap opera.

_Leah: He proposed. I said yes. End of story._

Quil was quiet for a moment, gauging his words before proceeding.

_Quil: I don't think it's 'end of story' like you want it to be. Why haven't you told everyone yet? I know you better than that, Leah. Something is stopping you._

At that point, I was shaking with rage. I felt like I was going to explode from the extreme emotions that filled me, and I wanted to lash out. I wanted to beat Quil to a bloody pulp, because he kept pushing me when I wasn't in the mood to be pushed.

_Leah: You think that just because we slept together a few times that you know me? Well you don't, so shut up! The reason I haven't let Elliot announce it is because of the terrible timing! Jake just got home and Bella just got well after being so fucking sick!!! Don't you think it would be a little selfish if I was to announce my happy news when some of the people I love most lives were in shambles?_

_Quil: So it IS you holding back on the announcement! How does Elliot feel about it? I bet he's all upset that his precious Le Le doesn't want to shout to from the rooftops that you're getting married! Another thing, you may think that what happened between us was just sex. You are dead wrong, Leah. What you and I shared was…..explosive! It was consuming, invigorating, raw, primal, and we connected in a way that not many people do. You are just too fucking bull headed and blind to see it!_

_Leah: You little SHIT! I'll kill you!_

I tackled him with a roar, biting and ripping into his chocolate colored fur and tearing it out in clumps. He rolled from under me and tried to dodge my bites, never returning my blows. He let me get my rage out, and suffered dearly for it. I only stopped when my teeth sunk deep into his shoulder, yielding a howling shriek of pain from him. I recoiled in horror at what I had done, falling backward and not realizing that I phased back into my human form.

"Quil! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said as tears fell down my face.

I crawled over to his whimpering form and began brushing his coat away so I could see the wound better. I gasped when I saw the blood flowing from it, and pressed my hands over the gaping hole, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"You have to phase back, Quil. I have to clean this up" I begged, gently stroking his fur.

Seconds later, he lay there in human form, slightly curled up and flinching away from my touch. I reached down to my leg and grabbed the T shirt that was tied there, tearing the bottom away so I could use is as a bandage.

"You have to roll a bit closer to me so I can see the wound better."

"Please Quil," I begged.

He finally rolled over so I could dress the punctures, but he wouldn't look me in the face. His body slightly shook with little shudders as I applied the makeshift bandage, and when I was satisfied that he would be ok, I moved a bit away from him.

I felt horrible for what I'd done to him.

Yeah, he was a pain in the ass, but nobody deserved what I had done to him that night. All he did was make me face the truth, a truth I didn't want to face to begin with.

I thought that when we began our physical relationship, that we would be able to remain emotionally detached from each other. I told myself that it was merely us fulfilling a physical need until our Imprints accepted us in romantic ways. I thought I'd done a pretty damned good job at detaching myself, too.

But it was obvious that I had failed.

"We were so stupid, Quil. Thinking that what we had wouldn't go any deeper than a physical thing."

"Fuck I'm so confused!" I whined.

When Quil eventually sat up, he moved over and sat down in the snow next to me, careful to keep a safe distance in case I freaked out on him again.

"Leah, I don't know what's going on, because I'm confused too. I thought that once we Imprinted, that feelings for anyone else wouldn't exist. I think that's why I didn't hesitate in jumping into something with you. We were safe, because our soul mates were waiting for us, when they were ready to love us romantically.

"This….thing with us…..it goes against everything that _is_ Imprinting. How can I…..feel these feelings for you, yet still have my world revolve around Claire? It shouldn't be, but it is.

"I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure it out, but I can't. That's why my….physical relationship with Claire hasn't moved on to a deeper level.

"How can I love two people at the same time?" he sadly asked.

My body stiffened when he said love, because that declaration opened up a whole can of worms that tore my healed scars left over from Sam wide open, leaving me breathless.

"You c-can't love me, because that would mean that S-Sam didn't even try after he Imprinted on Emily," I choked.

"Oh Leah, Shhhh. Sam was a fool for not even trying and letting you slip away," he said, pulling my sob wracked body against his and stroking my hair.

"I wasn't enough!" I bawled, clutching Quil as if I would be torn away and thrust into the tornado of painful emotions.

"You will _always _be enough. Always," he soothed.

Quil held me and let me cry my pain out, not even wincing when I clutched his wounded shoulder. I didn't care that it should have been Elliot consoling me. All I cared about was how comfortable I felt being held by Quil.

When my sobs quieted down and my tears slowed, I pulled my head away and looked into his emotion filled eyes. I wasn't sure who initiated, but then next thing I knew our lips were pressed together in a kiss filled with desperation and longing.

I let him push me backwards into the freshly fallen snow as he settled his weight onto me, molding to my body perfectly just as our mouths did. I moaned when his tongue softly brushed against my lower lip, then sighed when I let him in, drowning in his taste and smell.

For a few fleeting moments, all of my confusion and pain left me as I surrendered to the bottled up feelings I felt for Quil. We clung to each other desperately, so scared to let the other one go as we both gave in to the emotions we shared.

"This is so wrong," I gasped when he began kissing along the column of my throat, then hissed when he bit into the tender flesh.

"But it feels so right, Leah," he murmured before reclaiming my lips once more.

Our kisses became more heated and my thoughts cloudy, but when his palm covered my breast, I was shocked back to reality. I quickly tore my lips from his and turned my head away as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wait, Quil. We have to stop," I said, gently pushing at his chest.

He gazed down at my face with hooded eyes and swollen lips. The look on his face made my resolve waver a bit, tempting me to throw caution to the wind and beg him to take me right there on the forest floor. I knew I couldn't do that to Elliot though, because regardless of how I felt for Quil, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Elliot.

"We can't do this," I softly said as I rolled from under his body. "I can't cheat on Elliot, and I won't."

Quil got to his feet and helped me to mine, brushing the dead leaves from my body and hair. He tenderly cupped my face in his large palm, and brushed his thumb across my lower lip as his eyes searched mine.

"What are we going to do, Leah?" he asked, for once being patient.

"I don't want to hurt you…..but…this can't go on anymore. What happened tonight cannot happen again. I think we should just try to stay away from each other, no matter how much it hurts. What we feel for each other has been doomed from the start, because we are destined for other people, Quil," I said, placing my hand over his.

"I don't know if I _can _stay away from you. I love you, Leah," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please…please don't say that….." I plead.

I closed my eyes as I fought back my own and took a shuddering breath, reigning in my emotions. I knew I was hurting him, but it had to be done. He and I could never be, no matter how deeply we felt.

"We have to, Quil. For our Imprints' sake. You know we cannot hurt them in any way, and this will tear them apart. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Oh Leah," he cried, kissing me desperately.

The kiss was different, because it was a kiss of goodbye, and when we finally broke apart, we were both crying hard. We wrapped our arms around each other and stood like that for some time, until we felt the shift in the air, signaling that our patrol replacements were now running through the forest.

"They are probably looking for us," he said, still holding me.

"I know. We should phase and meet up with them so they don't get worried. Can you cover your thoughts?" I asked, worried that whomever was patrolling would see what he and I had been up to.

"Yeah. Alice was teaching me how, and I've gotten pretty good," he replied.

"Ok."

I pulled myself from his arms, immediately missing their security, and took a step back. My eyes went to the make-shift bandage on his shoulder, and guilt crushed my heart and knotted up my stomach painfully.

"Leah, stop. You needed to get that out of you, and I just happened to be the lucky punching bag. Look, it's already healed," he half heartedly grinned as he removed the bandaged, revealing only a pinkish scar.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, no worries. We better phase, because I can hear them coming this way."

We gave each other one more long, emotion filled look, then phased. Thankfully it was Maddy and Logan patrolling, neither of which were nosy. We ran the La Push perimeter once with them, then headed off into different directions for our homes.

When I got home, I ran up to my bedroom and grabbed my fleece pants and a tank top, then headed for a shower.

Afterwards, I laid in bed until after two in the morning, mulling over everything that happened during the day, and was even more overwhelmed with confusion. Out of it all though, I knew two things were certain, and one was something that needed to be done in order for me to fully embrace my future with Elliot.

Number one; Finally being honest with myself, and admitting that I loved Quil just as much as he loved me, and number two; coming clean with Elliot about my past with Quil.


	18. Chapter 18

**Elliot's POV**

The days Leah and I spent apart crawled by in slow motion. I hated being away from her, because since as far back as I could remember, we were together every single day.

I remembered back to when I was a child, thinking she was prettier than the most beautiful super models, even when girls should have repulsed me at that young age. Not my Leah though, with her shoulder length black hair, almond shaped brown eyes and smooth tan skin.

I would never forget when my feelings began to change for her, developing into a strong attraction. I was so embarrassed, because surely a woman as attractive as she would find the amorous emotions of a teenage boy laughable.

She proved me dead wrong.

_**Flashback……three years prior…….**_

_Leah and I spent the day at First Beach, soaking up the last of the summer's rays before the chill of fall came with a windy howl. I was tired of swimming, so I decided to go lay on my beach towel, watching her as she swam in the rough waves._

"_Come on, ya poop! Get your butt back out here!" she playfully called out._

_I wanted to go back out there with her, back to picking her lithe body up and throwing her as far as I could into the chilly water, but I didn't. Truth be told, each time my hands came into contact with her wet skin, or our bodies brushed together, the physical reaction I had caused me to blush a bright red._

_Although I was technically only thirteen, my body had gone through the freakish growth spurt that seemed to plague the children in my extended family. My nieces and nephews all reached physical maturity within ten years, so now it was my turn to play catch up. If one didn't know any better, they would think that I was a normal, eighteen year old boy, which of course I wasn't._

_I always looked at Leah as if she was my sister, albeit a gorgeous one. Our relationship had always been close, but I could feel something beginning to shift between us, and I was scared out of my mind because I didn't want to ruin things with her._

"_What's wrong? Waterlogged?" she laughed as she plopped down next to me on her towel._

"_Nah, I'm good," I said, carefully averting my eyes from her bikini clad body._

"_What's going on with you, El? You've been acting really strange lately. You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said, placing her warm hand on my shoulder._

"_I know," I quietly said._

_After several moments of silence, and a huge battle inside of my head, I finally asked her what I'd been wanting to know for some time._

"_Leah, I know we're really close, like family and all. I just….well….I don't….I, um, how do you view our relationship?" I asked, unable to meet her gaze._

_She paused, and I could sense her staring hard at me, as if trying to see into my head. I started to panic at her seemingly long silence, wanting nothing more than to retract my words. I didn't want to deal with the rejection I knew was coming my way, and began nervously chewing my thumbnail._

"_How do I view us? Hmmm, well, I love you, Elliot. You are the center of my everything, and I would go to hell and back for you. I would die for you in battle, just to make sure you were safe and could go on living. I want you to be happy and safe, because when you are those things, then so am I," she replied._

_I tore my eyes from my towel, finally meeting her gaze. The electricity that sparked when our eyes met made me softly gasp, and it continued to grow in intensity._

"_What about you, El? How do you feel?" she tentatively asked._

"_I…well, uh…I love you a lot, Le. When I'm with you, I feel so comfortable and happy. When you go home and I don't see you for awhile, all I can think about is when I can see you again. You are so important to me."_

"_You're important to me too, Elliot. I'm getting the feeling that you're still holding something back though….please tell me, I promise not to laugh," she said, as if sensing what I was feeling._

"_I just really want to kiss you right now," I blurted out, my face instantly flaming with embarrassment._

_I felt Leah shift next to me, and before I could even register what was happening, she knelt in front of me. She took my face in her hands and forced me to look at her, then slowly brought her lips to mine._

_I froze when their warm silkiness made contact with my own, and fought the panic rising inside of me. My stomach did crazy flips and turns, while my heart pounded and raced. I began to grow dizzy from holding my breath as I sat there, frozen in fear and uncertainty._

_I never kissed anyone until that moment, and wasn't sure what to do._

"_Leah," I gasped as my aching lungs released the breath I was holding._

_She pulled her face away, and gave me a reassuring look that bolstered my confidence a bit._

"_Just feel," she murmured softly._

_And I did._

_I pressed my lips to hers and slowly began to move them along hers, sucking a little on her lower lip, which made her softly gasp. When her warm breath washed over my face, it unleashed something inside of me, and I began kissing her with abandon, unable to get enough of her. My tongue tentatively brushed her lower lip, causing her to softly moan and open her mouth to me, letting me inside to explore._

_I felt like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks as I kissed her, starving for her taste and scent, unable to get enough. I gently pushed her backwards until I hovered over her shaking body, still kissing her with reckless abandon as if she was going to disappear and this was all going to be just a cruel dream._

"_Elliot," she moaned against my mouth._

_She ran her hands up and down my back, trailing one hand into my hair and pulling my mouth harder to hers as our bodies started brushing together. She gave a soft growl when my obvious arousal pressed against her inner thigh, which made me scramble away from her in shame._

"_Leah, I'm sorry! Shit, I'm so embarrassed!" I said as I grabbed one of the towels and laid it in my lap, covering my prominent erection. She came up behind me and placed her legs on either side of my hips, then pulled me so that my back pressed against the front of her body._

"_Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed about, El. It's completely natural to react like that, when two people are attracted to each other," she soothed._

_I turned my head to look at her, and felt my shame flee at the understanding I saw in her dark eyes._

"_I guess this changes everything, huh?" I nervously chuckled._

"_Yep, but for the better. I love you, Elliot, and I want to be with you," she replied, kissing me softly._

"_Yeah?" I asked, smiling like a fool._

"_Oh yeah, for sure."_

"_So, um…does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" I asked, feeling my face turn red once more._

"_I am whatever you want me to be, Elliot. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend," she answered with a smile._

_**Current Day………………………..**_

I smiled to myself as the memories filled my mind.

From that day forward, my love for her grew deeper, becoming something so magnificent and powerful that it stole my breath away.

We spent nearly every available minute together, kissing, touching, laughing, and learning as much as we could about the other. She shared with me some of her deepest sorrows, especially the loss of her beloved Sam.

Before I came along, he was everything to her, and they planned on marrying. In the middle of her wedding preparations, Emily had come to visit her to help, and when Sam set eyes on her, Leah's whole world came tumbling down around her, shattering her kind heart and tearing her soul to shreds.

I hated Sam for doing that to her, even though he was part of my extended family. I always held him at arm's length though, because it didn't matter that they were not destined to be together, and that she was meant for me. He hurt her more than anyone else ever had, and to me that was unforgivable.

My dark thoughts then shifted as I recalled the first time Leah and I were intimate, and I could feel my face flush with both discomfiture and exhilaration.

_**Flashback………..28 months prior**_

"_Sooo, Friday marks our eight month anniversary of being together," I said as we walked down the beach, hand in hand._

"_Yes it does….did you want to celebrate?" she coyly asked._

_In the time Leah and I began dating, we pushed the boundaries further and further as far as a physical relationship went._

_At first, we started out with heated kissing and minimal touching, which slowly drove me insane. I wanted to tear her clothes off of her each time, to feel her smooth skin under my palms and lips. I wanted to touch her everywhere, but my insecurity and lack of experience always made me stop._

_I knew that she was not a virgin, having been engaged to Sam and practically living with him before the Emily debacle. But I was, and because I knew that she had experience, I was terrified that I was not going to be able to satisfy her, and end up looking like a complete jackass._

_My desire for her started overcoming my fears, and I knew that I was ready to take that last step with her. I was ready to give her all of myself, even if it meant my own humiliation._

"_Why wouldn't I want to spend an evening with the most beautiful girl on the entire planet, showing her how much I love her?" I asked, bringing her hand to my mouth so I could kiss the back of it._

_Her high cheekbones turned the prettiest shade of rose as her face lit up in a huge smile, making my heart nearly burst with love. It made me feel so good to cause that kind of reaction in her, knowing that I brought her just as much joy and happiness as she brought to me._

"_Can I pick the place?" she shyly asked._

"_Pick away," I grinned._

"_How about we go to dinner at Hamada's?"_

_My smile only increased when she named my favorite restaurant in Port Angeles, because she knew how I felt about their hibachi food, as well as their sushi menu._

"_That sounds perfect," I replied pulling her long body against mine and kissing her passionately._

_Dinner was fabulous, and of course my company that evening made the night even better. But as we finished each course, my nervousness increased, because soon we would leave to go to the other part of the night I had planned. Leah didn't know yet, but I had reserved us a suite at a romantic bed and breakfast located a few blocks away from the restaurant._

_My parents didn't know where I was spending the night, of course. Being as young, age wise, as I was, they tended to be a little over protective and would have frowned on the fact that I wanted to spent the weekend with Leah, taking our relationship to an intimate stage._

_Surprisingly, Jacob and Bella covered for me, telling Renee and Charlie that I was spending the weekend fishing with Logan and Josh. Charlie easily bought it, but my mother gave me a knowing look, which made me flush guiltily._

"_Use these," she whispered in my ear before I left that evening, pressing a small paper bag in my hand. _

_When I got into the car to pick Leah up, I looked inside and nearly wrecked the car when I saw that she bought me a box of condoms._

"_Jeez, Elliot, nervous much?" Leah giggled._

_She reached under the table and pressed her hand on top of my bouncing leg, stilling me from vibrating a hole into the restaurant floor._

"_Let's get out of here," was my reply._

_I paid our bill and left a generous tip, then laced my fingers through hers as we walked outside into the waning sunlight._

"_What about the car?" she asked in confusion as I led her down the street, towards the inn._

"_Don't worry, Le Le, it's parked with other cars, so it won't get lonely," I joked, trying to ease my jitters with humor._

"_Har har, funny man. Where are we going?" _

"_It's a surprise."_

_She didn't know, but I tipped the staff at the inn to come for the overnight bag I packed for us, and bring it to the suite. I also tipped the valet in order to keep my car there for the weekend, which he easily agreed to once the hundred dollar bill was in his palm._

_I stopped walking when we arrived at the charming little inn, then turned to face Leah and cupped her face with my hand._

"_Leah, I love you, and having you in my life is a gift I will always cherish. These last eight months with you have been the best of my life, and if they are any indication of what the future holds, I know I'm going to be the happiest guy alive," I said, bringing my lips to hers and kissing her tenderly._

"_Oh Elliot, I love you so much," she sighed into my mouth._

_I kissed her languidly for a few moments, then broke away to search her eyes._

"_I hope it's not too forward or anything, but I reserved a suite here for us….we don't have to do anything but hang out for the weekend, but I just needed to get away and spend a few days alone with you," I said, my cheeks burning bright red._

_Leah placed her hands against my chest, then gripped my shirt and pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear._

"_Any moment I spend with you is magical, but this is perfect. Take me inside, because I want to spend the next few days exploring each other like we never have before."_

_My body grew extremely warm at her words and the promise that they held, and eager to begin, I laced my fingers through hers once more and led her inside._

_I checked us in and we followed the doorman to our room. He opened up the door and went inside, and Leah was just about to follow when I stopped her._

"_Just wait," I smiled._

_The doorman came back out and let us know about the stocked refrigerator, meal times, as well as the in-room dining options that the inn offered. I gave him a tip and thanked him, and once he was gone, I turned to look at my Leah once again._

"_Oh! Elliot, be careful! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" she cried out when I scooped her up in my arms, like a groom carrying his wife on their wedding night._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I've started developing some of the strength that's inevitably coming. Besides, it's not like you weigh a ton, Leah," I chuckled as I carried her inside._

_I brought her over to the bed and laid her down, then went to get us each a glass of champagne, which was sitting in a chiller next to two glasses. I handed her one glass, which she gingerly sipped as I sat down next to her and tasted from my own glass._

"_Are you sure you're ready for this next step?" she asked with trepidation in her eyes._

"_I'm positive. I'm scared as hell because I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to do, but yes, I am ready," I said, drinking the last of my champagne._

_Without breaking eye contact, Leah rose from her seat on the bed and took my glass from me, setting it on the table. Slowly she sauntered back to me, crawling onto the bed as I scooted myself backwards. _

_The look in her eyes caused my body to heat up to an intolerable level, and perspiration began to bead on my forehead as my desire for her grew. I felt my pants tighten as my body reacted to her stare, and I ached to release myself from their torturous confines._

"_This is about you and I tonight, Elliot, sharing something beautiful together. There is no need for you to be worried about whether or not you're doing something right or wrong, because every single one of your touches brings me immeasurable pleasure," she said, her voice low and seductive._

_Her words unleashed the need that had been building for months, prompting me to sit up and hungrily attack her mouth with my own. She eagerly responded with a loud moan, then a whimper when I thrust my tongue into her mouth and began dueling with hers._

"_I want you so bad, Leah," I said when I pulled away to fill my screaming lungs with air._

"_Touch me, Elliot," she begged, taking my hand and leading it to her clothed breast._

_I gently massaged the firm globe in my palm, reaching up to fill my other hand with its twin, marveling when they instantly responded to my touch. I massaged them for a moment or two, then slipped my hands to the hem of her shirt, swiftly pulling it over her head._

"_Hmmm," I moaned when I saw that she didn't have a bra on, then sucked one of her dusky nipples into my mouth, laving it with my tongue._

"_Yes!" she cried out, burying her fingers in my hair and pulling my mouth harder against her._

_I moved my mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention before I wrapped my arms around her and flipped her onto her back. I kissed my way along her tight stomach, which twitched every time my tongue peeked out to taste her salty skin. When I reached her slacks, I paused to look into her eyes, and she gave me a tiny nod, signaling that it was ok for me to proceed._

_When I popped open the button and slid the zipper down, the heady scent of her arousal hit me so hard that I actually growled. I hastily pulled off her pants and thong, letting them slip absently through my fingers as I drank her in._

"_Fucking perfect," I muttered as I fell on top of her, kissing her hungrily as my hands moved up and down her body._

_I tangled one of my hands into her hair, while my other slid down her body, pausing when I reached the small strip of hair between her legs._

"_Elliot….please," she whimpered, thrusting her hips upward._

_I parted her with my fingers, marveling at the slick wetness that coated them, then began to rub the hardened piece of flesh that caused her to cry out loudly._

"_Is this…this is ok?" I asked as I sucked one of her nipples into my eager mouth._

"_Yes! Please…don't stop," she begged._

_I bit down on her hardened peak just as I pushed my index finger deep inside of her, and her whole body tensed up. I quickly withdrew my finger, thinking I hurt her, but when her own hand covered mine and guided me back in, I knew that wasn't the case._

_Curious to see her most secret place, I licked my way downward, then settled between her shaking thighs, watching with wonder is my finger slid in and out of her wet passage._

_Feeling bolder, I added another finger, then tentatively parted her lower lips with my tongue, tracing circles around her clit. The growl she emitted spurred me on, and I began suckling on it, adding another finger and pumping it in and out._

_Her taste and scent assaulted my senses, driving something primal in me that had been asleep my whole life. I withdrew my fingers, then with both hands, fully opened her up and delved inside with my tongue, greedily lapping up the slick fluids just as fast as she produced them._

_My fingers reached upward and began playing with her clit, gently pinching and twisting it as I thrust my tongue in as far as I could go._

"_Elliot! Oh God! I'm going to…shit!!" she screamed out as her body began to seize and shake from the powerful orgasm that rippled through her._

_I continued to lick and suck on her heated flesh, unable to get enough of her. My mouth replaced my fingers on her clit, and I sucked on it even harder, causing her to scream even louder as another climax hit her mere seconds after the first one._

"_Oh my God! Elliot, wait…too sensitive," she whimpered, gently stroking my hair with her hand to get me to ease up, which I reluctantly did._

_I settled myself back over her, this time laying between her spread thighs as I gazed down at her flushed face. Our lips met in a fiery kiss, and when she tasted herself on my mouth, she let out a guttural moan. My erection was so painful in the confines of my slacks, so I rubbed myself against her thigh to relieve some tension. I knew that the minute it came into contact with her bare skin I would embarrass myself by coming, but I didn't care anymore._

_I just needed her to touch me._

_She seemed to read my thoughts, reaching downward and pulling my sweater over my head. Her mouth closed and bit down on my shoulder as her hand opened the fly of my pants and slid inside, rubbing me firmly through my boxers._

"_Leah…," I moaned._

_My mouth hungrily moved over hers once more just as she slid both of her hands past the waistband of my boxers, cupping my rear and pushing me against her. She gripped me once, then started to push my pants down, using her feet to pull them down the remainder of the way._

"_Gotta get these off of you," she said against my lips, then gripped my shoulders and rolled me onto my back._

_My erection, now free from the confines of my pants, bobbed upward, resting on my stomach. When her eyes settled on it, I saw her pupils dilate to the point that her eyes were nearly pitch black. Hurriedly, she finished tugging my pants from me, dropping them off of the bed._

_Then, on her hands and knees, she hovered over me, pressing her mouth to mine as she took me in her hand, stroking me up and down._

"_Oh God!" I gasped, feeling my stomach tense up as I neared release._

"_Not yet. I want to taste you when you come," she purred, circling her fingers around the base and applying pressure, staving off my orgasm._

"_No! I mean…you don't have to do….that," I balked, both in discomfiture and trepidation._

"_But I want to," she protested, nipping the flesh of my lower abdomen._

"_I thought…..fuck! Girls don't like…oooh God help me!" I howled when she flattened her tongue against me and gave my penis one long lick._

"_I'm not most girls…you taste so good, El," she said, lapping away the bead of semen that pooled at the tip._

_Then she fully engulfed me, eliciting a strangled cry from me as I fought off my impending climax, which was so close I began shaking. I tried so hard not to grab her by the hair and buck my hips upward, so I gripped the sheets as hard as I could, accidentally tearing them but not caring._

_I felt like a spring was in my lower stomach, coiling tighter and tighter. I was moaning a bunch of jibberish, unable to concentrate on anything but the heat of her mouth as she moved me in and out._

"_Leah! I'm going to….you have to stop," I begged in mortification as I started to unravel._

"_Hmmm," she moaned, holding me down as she continued to suck on me even harder._

"_JESUS!!" I yelled as my whole body went rigid._

_Over and over I spilled into her mouth as she continued to suck me down, taking everything I expended. When the waves of dizzying pleasure began to ebb, I collapsed, covered in sweat and completely spent. I felt the bed shift as Leah moved to lie next to me, and I quickly gathered her in my arms and kissed her softly._

"_That was…oh wow! Seriously, I think you sucked my brains out because I can't think," I said as I laid there panting and recovering._

"_If you liked that, just wait," she chuckled._

_I pulled her a bit upward so that she lay on her stomach, partially sprawled over my chest as I looked deep into her warm brown eyes. Eyes that mirrored the same depth of love I felt for her._

"_I love you, Le Le," I murmured, kissing her and sucking on her lower lip._

"_Hmmm, me too. I love the way you kiss me, as well," she said, softly moaning as my tongue stroked hers._

_After a brief recovery, Leah and I spent most of the evening touching, kissing, and exploring each other's bodies. I found places where she was ticklish, as well as places that made her breath catch and her pulse race. She, too, found all of my erogenous zones, and before long, I was painfully erect and throbbing._

_I rolled us over so that I hovered over her lithe, warm body, and nestled myself between her open thighs. When the tip of my manhood brushed over her wet curls, I hissed at her heat, while she whimpered with need._

"_I have to get a condom," I said, begrudgingly moving off of her to reach for my pants, but she stopped me._

"_You don't have to worry….Carlisle put me on birth control. We're safe," she said._

_My nerves began to fly out of control, because it was now time for us to commit the ultimate act of love together, and I was filled with self doubt. Never in my life had I felt so vulnerable, so exposed, and it frightened me._

"_Please show me," I whispered, feeling my face heat up in shame._

"_Look at me. Nothing you are doing is wrong, Elliot. There is no need for shame, because it's me here with you. I will guide you, if that makes you feel more confident," she offered, her eyes filled with emotion._

_I didn't respond, and instead, kissed her passionately, lovingly as I took my penis in my hand and guided myself to her entrance. I rubbed the head up and down her wet heat, then slowly began sinking into her._

_I thought her body temperature was hot, but it was nothing in comparison to the heat inside of her. She was hot, wet, and so tight that she fit around me like a glove, her inner muscles contracting around me as I slid deeper inside. I only stopped when every centimeter of my manhood was buried in her wet heat, and I bit my lip to distract myself from the overpowering sensations._

"_Leah, oh God Leah," I panted, trying to reign in my climax, which was looming close by._

"_Elliot! Ungh, you feel so good," she moaned, then reached down where we were joined and encircled the base of my shaft with her fingers, applying pressure in order to help me regain control._

"_When you're ready, pull your hips back a little, then push forward…Oooh! Like that!" she moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts against my chest._

_I was a quick learner, and within a few thrusts I found a rhythm that we both enjoyed. Slow, long, deep thrusts in and out of her tight sheath as our mouths moved together in the same dance._

"_You can go harder, if you want," she gasped into my ear._

_And I did. I doubled my pace, but still kept my strokes long and deep, hitting places inside of her that made her loudly cry out. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever experienced in my life, making love to Leah for the first time. Gone was my nervousness, and in its place was a primal need to communicate the love we shared through our bodies._

"_Elliot…so close…," she moaned._

_I wrapped my arms around her and pulled us into a sitting position, needing to watch her face as we hit the crescendo together. She met each one of my thrusts, which were now growing frantic as I got closer to climaxing, but I wanted to hold out for her. _

_I wanted us to reach that crest together._

_One arm encircled her body and held her close, while my other hand snaked between us and found her clit. I started rubbing the hardened nub back and forth, little circles and taps, until her moans reached a high pitched cry._

"_ELLIOT!" she screamed, grabbing my face and pulling my mouth forcefully to hers._

_I felt her inner muscles begin to ripple, then suddenly clamp down hard around me, yanking me over the edge with her. I felt my body explode as my semen filled her womb, over and over again until I was shaking terribly, with nothing left to give._

_We were both panting so hard, our bodies slicked with sweat, which I licked away from her neck where my face was buried. I nuzzled and kissed her throat, sucking on the tender flesh until I reached her mouth once more, and kissed her lovingly._

"_You were right….nothing compares to what we just shared. Nothing," I softly panted as my body began to calm down._

"_I love you so much, Elliot," she said, her eyes spilling over with tears._

"_Oh Leah….I love you more than anything else. Anything," I replied as one of my own tears slipped down my cheek._

"_Forever," she murmured._

"_Forever."_

_**Current Day……………………..**_

After reliving our first night together, and feeling all of the emotions that went along with our love making, I was even more determined to figure out what was going on in Leah's head. I knew she loved me, because I could see it, _feel _it when I gazed into her eyes, touched her, or made love to her.

I was going to fight for the love we shared, because I couldn't live in a world without Leah's love.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First of all, happy belated Holidays to you all. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves! :) I apologize for this chapter having been delayed for so long. The insanity of Christmas caught up to me, and I was either so busy or exhausted that I found it difficult to find the energy to write. Then, some pretty bad things went down within my extended family (cousins) that really messed with my head, and we have a delicate situation that needs addressing ASAP and it will probably end up tearing the family apart. Not fun at all.**

**Now, after all of that drama, here is chapter 19 :) It is essentially 2 chapters in one due to its length, so please enjoy!  
**

**JPOV**

The days following our reconciliation were magical. The new level of closeness Bella and I now shared surpassed anything I could ever hope for. She and I were like newlyweds once more; kissing, touching, holding hands, and making love any chance we could get. We seemed to find any excuse to touch each other. Whether it was while washing the dishes, unloading the groceries, doing laundry, or hell, even cleaning the house.

Gone from our lives was the doubt, resentments and pain we had caused each other, and in its place was compassion, understanding, faith, hope, and most importantly, so much love that we both glowed with its radiance. Everyone noticed it too, and were so happy about it that they seemed almost giddy.

"The truck is running with the heat full blast, so whenever you're ready, we can go," I said to Bella when I came in from the chilly December air.

"Great! Can you pack the diaper bag while I get the twins bundled up?" she asked as she walked over to give me a quick kiss.

"Sure, sure. Should I pack any extra outfits in case Alice wants to kidnap them for a day or two?" I joked.

When Bella and I returned to the Cullen house after spending two full days and nights at the cottage, making love, talking, and enjoying each other, Alice tried to convince us to take a few more days so she and Jasper could spend more time with the babies.

I never would have guessed that she had such a deep maternal side to her, but after seeing how she interacted with Aiden and William, I knew she was going to be a fantastic mother.

"Yeah, right?" she laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"I think just one extra for each is fine. Just in case they spit up."

"I'm on it," I said, humming the theme to Mission Impossible as I searched through the drawers filled with baby clothes.

When I was satisfied that I had enough diapers, wipes, bibs, formula, bottles and clothes, I set the bag down at the doorway, then silently walked up behind Bella as she cooed at the twins, putting the finishing touches on their cute little outfits. I wrapped my hands around her small waist, then slid them upward, over her clothed back, stopping when I reached her shoulders. I swept her waist length hair to the side, then gently pulled her sweater and bra strap slightly down her arm, baring her creamy shoulder to me.

"Carlisle and Esme won't mind if we're a little late, right?" I murmured, tracing the tip of my tongue along the side of her neck.

I felt Bella's body melt as she leaned into my touch, a soft sigh escaping her parted lips. When I gently bit down where her neck met her shoulder, she sucked in a harsh breath and moaned as I began sucking on her soft skin.

"Jake…that feels….so good," she breathed, sliding her hand upward, tangling it in my hair.

Turning slightly, she tipped her face up to mine, moaning when my lips found hers and my tongue peeked out to taste her full pout. She let out another moan, which swiftly turned into a whimper of need when my tongue parted her lips and entered her delicious mouth. Her hand gripped my hair harder, pulling my face closer to hers as she matched my kiss with such ferocity that my knees nearly buckled.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," I growled, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my evident arousal against her rear.

She tore her mouth from mine and braced herself on the rail of the crib, panting as she pushed back, rubbing herself against me.

"I…I think we need to stop," she gasped.

"Don't wanna stop," I muttered, grabbing a fistful of her hair and turning her head slightly so I could devour her delectable mouth once more.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Madison yelled as she and Josh returned from the store.

"That's it, they are getting thrown out," I grumbled, placing a quick kiss on Bella's lips before releasing her.

She blew out a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand through her disheveled hair, then gave me a rueful smile.

"I'll call the realtor on January second," she chuckled, knowing full well that I wasn't serious about making the kids leave the nest.

"Chris took Kaylee and left already. Do you need help with the twins?" Maddy asked, looking at us with a smirk on her face.

I knew by our appearance that she could tell that Bella and I had been kissing, because our lips were all swollen and tingly, and my hair was a complete mess from her running her fingers through it.

"Just grab the diaper bag, honey. Your dad and I will bring the twins. Is Logan meeting us there?" Bella asked, handing William over to me.

"Yeah, but he's picking up Faith first. I hope Aunt Rosalie is ready for all of these haircuts," she mused, grabbing the bag and following us down the stairs.

"I'm sure if it was too much, she would say something. Besides, you know how fast she is," I replied, recalling the twenty minutes it had taken her to wash, cut and style my hair the week before.

"Josh and I are going to take his car, because we are going to see a movie with Zoey and Hayden later," she said as she placed the diaper bag inside of the toasty warm vehicle.

"I've been so out of touch that I don't even know what's in the theaters now. What are you guys going to see?" I asked.

"Some vampire movie, I think. The guys voted on it, so us girls get to call the shots next time," she replied.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I wouldn't even waste your money. Just have Peter prance around for ya," I laughed as my mind wandered to my friend.

Nobody had seen him since the day before Christmas, and I was starting to get a bit worried. It wasn't like him to just disappear like he did. I knew he was a wreck over having to kill Charlotte, but he kept it all bottled up inside and suffered in silence.

"I saw him earlier at the store. He said he would meet us over by the Cullen's later," she said.

My shoulders slumped with relief at the news, glad that he had come back. I decided to make a better effort helping him cope with things, and would talk to him when I saw him later in the day.

"Ok, we'll see you over there," I said, kissing her forehead before getting into the SUV.

"Holy shit, Emmett! Like snow, much?" I yelled out when we pulled into their drive.

Emmett had the snow making machine on what must have been full blast, because the snow on their massive front lawn was at least four feet deep. He stood in the middle, along with Chris, Edward, Jasper, Kaylee, Elizabeth, Shawn, Ryan and Dawn, helping them build a fort.

"You know it, man! Too bad there wasn't more snow in the mountains today, because I wanted to test out my new Hummer!" he hollered back, chucking a snowball my way.

"We can still take it mudding, though! With all of this rain falling, there's mud everywhere!" I said, ruefully looking at my filthy truck, which I just washed earlier that morning.

"Bellsy-boo!!! How are you?" Emmett called out in a sing song voice when she exited the truck.

"Hiya, brother bear!" she called out as she waved at everyone.

"Guys, I'm going to help Bells bring the twins inside, and then I'll be out. Someone has to teach you misfits how to build a proper snow fort!" I laughed, shaking my head at the lopsided thing Emmett was building.

"You're on! Hey, grab the pigskin from the garage while you're in there. Maybe we can fit in a quick game before dinner," Emmett yelled just as Alice opened the front door for us.

"I'm on it!" I called back, then walked inside.

"Beeellaaaa!" Alice's tinkling voice rang out as she rushed to greet her friend.

"Hey, Ali," Bella smiled, embracing her friend.

"And how are you, Jake?" Alice asked, giving me a silly grin.

"Couldn't be better, Tinkerbell," I chuckled as I kissed her on the cheek.

She pretended to swoon, then squealed happily when we removed the twins from their seats.

"There's my little angels! Come to Aunty Alice," she said as she took William from me.

It was so odd seeing Alice so motherly, doting on the children like she was. Don't get me wrong, she was always loving and sweet to all of the children as they grew up, but now that she was going to be having one of her own in a few months, she was even more-so.

"So, I got my due date today! July fifteenth!" Alice said, her face lighting up with a huge smile.

"Oh Alice, that's wonderful! Are you going to find out what you're having?" Bella asked.

Alice got a dreamy look on her face, then refocused.

"Don't tell Jazzy, because he hasn't decided on if he wants to know yet….but I'm having a girl!" Alice whispered.

"How in the….never mind…vision," I chuckled.

"My lips are sealed. I bet that kid is going to be the best dressed newborn in town," Bella giggled.

"Damn straight! I've already drawn out a bunch of sketches, do you want to see them before Rosalie attacks your hair? Leah is with her now and should be done soon. She and Elliot have a date tonight," she said as her smile wavered a bit.

"I bet they're both looking forward to it, because he's been moping around for the last few days. I hope everything is ok…," Bella mused.

"Jacob, Bella! Good to see you again. Sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you came in. Esme isn't feeling very well I'm afraid, so I was upstairs making sure she is comfortable," Carlisle said, descending the stairs.

"Is she ok?" I asked, concerned.

"She is," he said with a tight smile.

"Come on Bella! We only have a few more minutes!" Alice excitedly said as she dragged my wife away, along with the twins.

"Are you sure Esme is ok??" I pressed, knowing Carlisle was hiding something.

Carlisle's face took on a drawn, worried look when he allowed the mask he was wearing fall.

"Esme has some medical issues," he said.

"What kind of issues? Is she going to be ok?" I asked, feeling a bit alarmed.

"Without getting into too much detail, she may be facing a hysterectomy. Prior to her change into a vampire, she had menstrual problems that made it difficult for her to conceive. We know that our window to add to our family is quickly dwindling, so we have been trying to have another baby, with little success. There is a slight possibility that she may be pregnant, so I was about to head down to the lab to run some tests. Would you please excuse me?" he asked.

Just then, Leah came walking down the stairs, her hair cut asymmetrically, longer around her face and a bit shorter in back. Rosalie put some copper streaks in it, and it looked really nice. Her makeup was expertly applied, and she had a zipped up garment bag carefully draped over her arm.

She looked fantastic, and poor Elliot didn't stand a chance when he saw her.

"Not at all, Carlisle. Keep me posted, because you know how much I love Esme like a mother," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I will. Leah, you look absolutely stunning," Carlisle said as he walked past her.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and she muttered her thanks, not one to feel comfortable with compliments.

"Got a hot date, I hear," I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm taking Elliot to his favorite restaurant," she said.

I couldn't help but notice that, despite the makeup, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was drawn with stress.

"Is everything ok, Le?"

"Can you drive me back to the Rez? Embry dropped me off because my car needed a new battery. He said he would fix it for me while I was here, and for me to give him a call when I was ready. But I needed to talk to you anyway, so would you mind?" she asked.

Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness that I hadn't seen since Sam Imprinted on Emily, so I knew something major was up. I agreed to drive her, and after letting Bella know, we left for La Push.

"Talk to me, Leah," I said as we drove along the highway.

She took a deep breath and began.

"I need my patrols switched," she said, nervously wringing her hands.

"You know that won't be an issue. I was planning on having a Pack meeting soon, so I will set up the new patrolling schedule then."

"NO! I mean….can I switch now? I'll patrol with Embry at night, and Tristan can take my early evening shift," she anxiously said.

I cocked my brow at her, wondering what had her on edge so badly. She had been patrolling with Quil for a few years, and I knew he drove her up a wall all the time, tormenting her mercilessly, but never enough for her to react the way she was.

"What did Quil do?" I asked, knowing my mischievous friend was more than likely up to no good and that Leah had finally had enough.

"Nothing. I just…..I can't be around him anymore," she said, her voice so quiet I barely heard her.

"Oooo kaaay," I replied, debating whether or not to push the subject any further.

I decided to let it go, and switched to a better topic.

"So how are you and Elliot doing? Any plans on eloping?" I chuckled.

When I was met with a dead silence, I turned to look at her, noticing her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Leah, please talk to me. What is going on?" I gently prodded.

"He asked me to marry him," she mumbled, wiping away her tears before they could ruin her flawless makeup.

"That's awesome! Have you set a date?" I asked, so happy that Leah was finally getting her happily ever after that she so rightfully deserved after the hell she went through with Sam. Her tears and sadness perplexed me though, because she should have been beyond happy about beginning a life of her own with Elliot.

"No," she choked out as she started to cry.

I reached over and opened up the glove compartment, fishing out a small packet of tissues and handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said with a broken hearted whimper.

I let her work out her emotions, and when she was composed, she continued.

"I messed up so bad, Jake. It never should have happened, because of the Imprint, but it did and now I think everything is ruined. I never should have gotten involved with him because I knew of the consequences, even though I convinced myself that everything would be fine. But they aren't, and now I'm hurting two people I love, and my heart is breaking," she said in rapid fire.

"Whoa, Le, slow down. What do you mean that you never should have gotten involved with Elliot? He's your soul mate and your Imprint, so it's natural that you love him and are going to get married," I said, totally confused.

"I don't mean Elliot…," she said, averting her eyes from mine.

"Then who?" I asked, my confusion growing.

Then it clicked.

"Oh shit," I said when I realized.

When Leah and Quil embarked on their little 'arrangement', fulfilling each other's physical needs, I was concerned about the possible backlash if Claire and Elliot ever found out. Although the relationships between all parties were that of siblings, and technically what Quil and Leah were doing couldn't be considered cheating, I worried that it would bite them in the ass later.

"Leah, are you saying what I think you're saying……that you are in love with Quil?" I asked, thinking that it was an impossibility.

"Yes," she whispered.

"That can't be! Leah, are you sure, or could it just be cold feet and you're confusing emotions?" I asked, scratching my head as I tried to wrap my head around the situation.

"Jake, I know how I feel, so please don't question me on that. This isn't cold feet! I love Elliot and want to marry him, but in the same respect, I cannot ignore my feelings for Quil," she replied.

"Tell me everything, and maybe we can figure it out together," I coaxed.

By the time we made it to La Push, Leah explained everything to me, leaving me even more confused as to how she and Quil could love each other, even though they were Imprinted with Elliot and Claire.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" I asked, knowing that if I were in her situation, I would never be able to choose.

"I'm marrying Elliot, but I'm going to tell him about what happened between Quil and me first. He has a right to know, and I don't want to have any skeletons in the closet, so to speak. I'm going to tell him tonight, and if he still wants to marry me, then I will announce it on New Year's Eve, at the party," she firmly said.

"Leah, are you sure telling him…," I began, but she quickly cut me off.

"I'm sure. I have to, Jake," she said, fixing her saddened eyes onto mine.

"You know, maybe when Sophie gets back from her trip with Angelo, she can shed some light as to what's going on. Her gift for seeing our souls, and who our soul mates are is astoundingly accurate. You'll really like her, I think," I said as my mind wandered to the beautiful, enigmatic red head.

I shook my head in order to clear it, mentally scolded myself, then refocused.

"Ok. Well, until I call the meeting next week, I'll take your patrol with Quil. I need to get back into the swing of things anyway. Take this time to sort things out, ok? I want you to take care of yourself and get some rest, Leah. I can tell you haven't been sleeping well," I said.

"No, I haven't. I've been too keyed up to get more than a few hours a night. Thank you, Jake," she said, giving me a little smile.

"No problem. That's what family is about, right?" I replied, giving her a goofy grin.

She nodded her head, then grew serious once more.

"Speaking of family, have you been to see Brady yet?" she asked.

"No, is he ok?" I asked, confused once more.

I knew his mother battled cancer over the years, and that it had taken a turn for the worse. I had a feeling that she was losing her fight, and I knew that it would tear Brady apart, because they were close.

"Jake, he's a mess. He hasn't left his house since Carlisle brought him home after waking him from the induced coma. He barely eats, hardly leaves his room, and is on so much medication it amazes me he can function at all," she said, wiping away a fresh tear.

"I didn't know," I whispered, feeling terrible about not taking care of my Pack and being so wrapped up in my own problems.

"You didn't ask," she snapped.

Guilt crushed me as I recalled finding him in the woods after the attack, barely alive. I knew that after I sucked the venom from his body, that he would heal, but what I didn't realize were the deep psychological scars he suffered from watching Colin get tortured and killed before his very eyes.

"Fuck!" I snarled, pissed off at myself for being so stupid and selfish while he suffered.

"I'm going right there after I drop you off," I said as I neared her house.

"He would really like that, Jake. He misses you," she softly said.

"I'm such a selfish asshole! I should have known, or at least thought to ask, dammit!" I spat.

"Crucifying yourself isn't going to help him, so stop it. Just go to him, Jake. That will help him immensely," Leah said, placing her hand on my arm to calm me.

I pulled my truck into her gravel drive, then hugged her before she got out.

"Everything is going to be ok, Leah. It's a damned mess right now, but it will all work out. It has to," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so," she said, and in a flash, she was gone.

"Jake!" Brady practically shouted when he answered the door.

He stepped back in order to let me inside, then gave me the tightest hug I ever experienced. When he stepped back and I got to get a good look at him, my heart clenched painfully at the broken man in front of me.

"Come sit down. Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he nervously fidgeted.

"Thanks, but I'm good," I said, sitting down on the old couch in their living room.

Brady sat across from me in a recliner, but he couldn't seem to relax. His leg kept bouncing and his hands fidgeting, which was so uncharacteristic for him. He was always so laid back, like Seth, and to see him like that devastated me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what? Killing that bitch and her minions? Avenging your father's death? The deaths of Colin and Sam? Leah told me how you made her watch while you burned her body, piece by piece," he said with a small grin.

"I did, and she screamed the whole time, up until I threw her head into the fire," I said as the dark feelings filled me.

I changed so much during my time away from La Push. I did things that were abnormal for me, like torturing the leeches the way I had. It tainted me though, and now there was a darkness inside of me that had never been there until I lost my brothers and father.

"I meant that I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner. I didn't know, and I was so wrapped up with saving my marriage that I didn't even consider anyone else," I said as my eyes met his haunted ones.

"If I was in the same position, I probably would have been the same way, Jake. If my Imprint was sick or hurting, nothing else would matter," he replied, trying to release me from my guilt.

"But still. What kind of a leader am I? I take off on my Pack, on my wife and children, and when I come back, I don't even bother to make sure everyone is ok? I don't know, Brady. Maybe it's time for someone else to take over, because obviously I'm not cut out for this anymore."

"No! Just stop, alright? You are the best fucking Alpha, Jake. Look at the way you led the attack against the Volturi? My God, without you leading us, we wouldn't be half as good as we are and probably would have lost a lot of people," he said, nearly shouting at me as he began to shake.

"Brady, you have to calm down before you phase in the house, and that's an order," I said, cringing at my pulling rank.

I hated giving Alpha orders, because I wanted everyone to have as much free will as possible, but I could see that Brady was about to lose it, and I had to get him to stop before he destroyed the house.

"Don't worry about me phasing, Jake. I can't. Shit, I can't even step outside to get fresh air without having a full blown panic attack," he muttered.

"Let me help you. We can work on it together, 'kay?" I offered, wanting to do whatever I could to get him through his demons.

"I want to, but every time I close my eyes, I see Colin and what they did to him. FUCK! Jake, man, it was horrible! I had five leeches on me, holding me back while they tortured him! First, they broke his legs….then his arms….then they broke his back so he was paralyzed from the neck down….Oh God……then they…..they started biting him…..and he screamed so loud Jake! He was crying out for his mother, for fucks sake and all they did was laugh as they tore into his stomach! I couldn't help him, Jake! I was powerless…..and then they started on me…," he said as his eyes became unfocused, only seeing the horror that he witnessed.

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought I was going to have a heart attack as Brady's pain flooded into me. I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat, sickened by the evil he witnessed.

Brady started making this keening, whining sound as he got lost in the nightmare. His breath came out in harsh pants, his clothing soaked with sweat as he slid from the recliner and laid down on the floor, curling up and rocking himself back and forth.

I sprung from my seat on the couch and slid to the floor behind him, hooking my arms under his and pulling his shaking body against mine. He clawed at my shirt and buried his face into my chest as he sobbed his heart out, fighting the nightmare in his head. I just sat there holding him, like a father would a child who had a terrifying dream, and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Brady. So sorry. Shhhh……I'm here, brother…..nobody will ever hurt you like that again," I murmured as I cried along with him.

"I'm going to get you through this, Brady. You have my word as your brother and your Alpha. However long it takes, I'm going to be here. I promise," I said as I continued to hold him until his crying subsided and his body went limp.

His breathing evened out, and his pulse dropped, so I knew he had finally succumbed to the exhaustion that ate away at him, like his mother's cancer ate away at her body. I lifted him and myself off the floor, then laid him on the comfortable couch, covering him with a quilt that was much too small for his large frame.

I sat myself in the recliner he previously occupied, and watched him as he slept, just in case the nightmares became too much.

Then I made a decision.

Brady would have either myself, one of the wolves, or one of the other family members that made up our supernatural team, here with him at all times. He needed us more than ever now, and if having one of us close by until he got better gave him peace enough to start the mental healing, then that's what would happen.

"Embry…are you busy in about an hour? I know you have to patrol later tonight, but I really need your help for right now," I asked into my cell when I stepped outside so my call didn't wake Brady up.

"Nopers! Why, what's up?" he asked.

"I need you to come stay with Brady up to and during your patrol tonight. I'll just have Quil cover your forest shift so you can come here," I said.

"Sure Jake, but, uh, Quil has a date with Claire tonight… and if you ask me, something's rotten in Denmark, because they haven't been getting along so good lately," he uncomfortably said.

_So Leah and Elliot are not the only ones going through hell……._

"Ok, I'll take your patrol shift then. I just want someone with Brady at all times. I think it will help him, a lot. By the way, we are having an emergency Pack meeting at my house tomorrow, three sharp. I'll see if Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper can cover the woods for an hour or so, until the meeting is done," I said, my voice clipped as my resolve kicked in.

_It's about goddamn time I start acting like a fucking leader around here……_

"You ok, Jake? You're sounding all Rambo and shit," Embry said with a nervous chuckle.

"No, I'm not. Things are going to change around here, because none of us can afford to be as lax as we have been, and we have a sick wolf that is in desperate of our help. See you in an hour," I said then snapped my phone shut.

While I waited for Embry to arrive, I made a plan of attack as how things were going to start changing. I found some paper and a pen in Brady's kitchen, and jotted down everything I wanted to discuss. Then I started making the phone calls necessary to ensure that everyone knew about the meeting, and that patrols would be covered in the duration.

"Take care of him, and if you need me for anything, even if it's trivial, call me right away or phase," I said.

Embry nodded his head, then went inside the small house, as I got into my truck and headed back to the Cullen's house to pick Bella up.

When I pulled into their drive, I noticed that everyone who had been outside earlier had gone in, but not before building several snowmen, an igloo, and two sad looking forts. I snorted a little chuckle as I walked up to the front door, my mood lifted a bit because I knew they had a fun day together.

"Esme! How are you feeling?" I asked when she answered the door when I knocked.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then followed her inside.

"Better, thank you. I took a nap, and Carlisle gave me some medication to soothe my stomach. How are you?" she carefully asked, her pretty brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm ok. I just got done seeing Brady," I said.

The sadness in her eyes deepened, because she knew the condition he was in due to the fact that Carlisle was treating him for his PTSD.

"How is he today? Carlisle said he's making some progress," she gently asked.

"Not so good, Esme. I have Embry staying with him for the night, because he seems to rest easier with someone there, and I know his mother can't be right now," I replied.

"So much to endure for his young age. None of you should have to witness the ugliness that you have in your short lives," she sadly said.

I pulled her into a warm hug, drawing comfort from the woman who I considered a surrogate mother.

We were just ending our embrace when Bella came walking down the stairs, and everything around me faded away as I drank her in.

"Holy…," I stuttered as I gawked at her new look.

Her once lower waist length hair had been cut into soft layers that fell about four inches past her shoulders. Her hair was the same level of dark, but it was enhanced by a warm, mahogany glaze. Peppered throughout were streaks of copper and gold, and when she walked, her hair bounced and swung in a shimmering curtain.

"I take it you like?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my chest and laying her head over my heart, which was thumping erratically.

"You are gorgeous," I whispered in her ear as I ran my fingers through her silky locks.

She pulled away a bit so that she could look up at me, and my lips swooped down to claim hers in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"Want to know the best part?" she panted when we eventually broke apart for air.

"Hmmm?" I answered as I nuzzled her neck.

"Rosalie is using the fifteen inches she cut off to make a wig for Brady's mom. Isn't that great?" she happily asked.

"Wow, really? That's so nice of her. Karen will really appreciate it, I'm sure," I said as I cupped her flushed cheek.

"You look so sad," she murmured as she searched my eyes with her own.

"I went to see Brady after I dropped Leah off" I told her, leaving out the talk between us about the Elliot/Quil mess. I hated not being fully truthful, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone. If Leah wanted Bella to know, she could tell her on her own.

"How is he?" she asked.

"A mess. Bells, I called a meeting with the Pack tomorrow at three, do you mind?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for volunteering use of my home without consulting Bella first. Even though everything between us was back to normal, I was still careful not to do anything that would upset her.

"Not at all. Should I cook?" she asked, reaching her tiny hand up to my face, trying to smooth over the lines of worry etched into my forehead. Of course I melted at her soft touch, and closed my eyes as I leaned into her hand.

"No honey, but thank you. The meeting shouldn't be too long. I just want to go over some patrol changes, as well as set up a schedule so that Brady always has someone with him while he heals."

"That's a good idea," she said as she got up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"So, tell me what kind of girly gossip went on while I was gone," I grinned down at her, knowing how when Bella, Rosalie and Alice got together, they gossiped and giggled like school girls.

"Oh, you don't want to know," she replied as her face flushed beet red.

I laughed out loud, then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

**Elliot's POV**

As I drove to pick up Leah for our date, I couldn't help the nervous flips that my stomach was doing. I was so excited to see her after our time apart, but I was a bit apprehensive because of the tension that was glaringly apparent in our relationship recently. Everything about our relationship had been so good, up until I proposed to her.

_Maybe I should have waited before proposing….._

During the days of our separation, I questioned everything, wondering if I had done something wrong when I asked her to marry me during such a tumultuous time in everyone's lives, because before that day, things between us was perfect.

_Could it be that she's afraid that the carpet will be ripped out from under her again, like with Sam?_

No.

I knew that wasn't the case, because we were Imprinted, and as far as I knew, that meant we were destined to be together. Everyone I knew that had Imprinted were happy and content with each other, and their relationships were moving forward. Sure the couples had their arguments, but there were never any doubts between them, and they all were eagerly starting their lives together.

So why couldn't Leah and I?

I loved her so much that I ached whenever we would have the slightest disagreement. Anytime I did something that remotely made her feel anything but happy killed me, because I wanted to make up for any past anguish she experienced before I came along.

_I'll tell her tonight that we don't have to get married, and that all I want from her is her love…….I don't need a piece of paper that defines what we are to each other, because what we have transcends all else……_

I put my inner musings to the back of my mind when I pulled into her gravel drive. I wanted to enjoy our night together, so any worries were pushed away, and replaced with my giddy excitement to see Leah.

I was just about to knock on her door when it opened, and I felt the air leave my lungs in a rush when I saw her beautiful face.

"Leah…," I breathed, then lifted my hand out to gently cradle her cheek.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head as she pressed into my touch, sighing as my fingers brushed her tan skin. Sliding my hand around the back of her neck, I pulled her to me, crashing my lips against hers in a kiss filled with all the desperation and need her brief absence had left me feeling.

"I missed you so much," she whispered when our lips finally parted.

"I missed you too."

"I like the new look, by the way. Very sexy," I said, stepping back a few feet so I could take a good look at her.

She was wearing a black cashmere sweater, dark blue designer jeans, and black leather ankle boots that had a two inch wedge heel. Her hair brushed her shoulders in a shiny, streaked curtain of silk, and her makeup was tastefully done, accenting her dark, almond shaped eyes.

"Thanks. I let Rosalie do what she wanted to my hair….you don't think she cut off too much, do you?" she shyly asked.

I reached forward and ran the silken strands through my fingers and shook my head.

"Not at all. It's perfect."

Her eyes met mine as she smiled at my compliment, then she laced her fingers through my own as she stepped out of her door, closing it behind her. Once it was locked, I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair, holding her close as I breathed in her scent.

"Today couldn't get here fast enough, Le. I ached not being near you," I murmured into her ear.

She turned her face into my neck, softly kissing my skin before whispering her reply.

"Me too. It felt like we've been apart for months."

We held each other for a bit longer, until the cold air began leeching away my body heat, making me shiver slightly. Although my normal temperature ran higher than regular humans, the cold still affected me if I didn't wear a coat, which was my current state. I had on a heavier sweater, nice jeans and a pair of Ugg boots, but they did little to protect me from the frigid December air.

"Come on, let's get your weak human butt in the car," she teased.

"I'll give you weak human," I growled as I picked her up as if she weighed nothing more than a five pound bag of potatoes, and slung her over my shoulder as I raced to the car.

Because I was physically mature, my strength had fully developed, as had my ability to dream of future events pertaining to any vampire that threatened humanity and my family. It was daunting at times, because some of the dreams turned into nightmares of unspeakable torture at the hands of the non peaceful vamps, and I would wake up soaked with sweat and my heart pounding so hard that I thought my chest would crack open.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shrieked through giggles, and I did as soon as I opened the car door.

Once she was secured in her seatbelt, I ran around to the driver's side and got in, buckling myself up as well. As soon I got the car started and the heat blasting, I reached my hand into her lap and laced my chilly fingers with her much warmer ones.

"I love you," I said, kissing the back of her hand.

"And I love you," she smiled back at me.

"Let's go eat, because I'm starving."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she laughed.

And just like that, Leah and I were back to normal. We talked and bantered back and forth during the drive to Port Angeles, falling back into our easy routine. I couldn't help but notice that she still didn't have her engagement ring on, but I knew it was safely secured around her neck, lying just over her heart. I would have liked to see it on her hand, letting the world know that she was mine, but I forced myself to be content that she at least wore it somewhere on her body.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I let the valet park the car, and gently guided her inside of the bustling building. The hostess recognized us because we ate there at least once a month, and quickly ushered us to our table, which was completely empty. Normally, twelve people would be seated together around the hibachi grill, watching the chef as he cooked the succulent food, so it was nice to have a bit of privacy.

"Because you are my favorite customers, I seated you alone and have assigned Hideo as your chef. If you need anything, Mally will be happy to get it for you. Enjoy," the hostess-slash-owner said, bowing before she hurried away.

Our server, Mally, arrived seconds later, taking our drink and sushi order as we browsed over the menu.

"I think I'm going to get the scallops and filet combo. What about you?" I asked as I set my menu down.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go with the shrimp and chicken," Leah replied, folding up her menu and smiling.

She leaned in to kiss me, when her whole body tensed up and she focused on something behind me. I turned around, worried that she sensed a vampire, then relaxed when I saw Claire and Quil being seated at a table nearby.

"Claire! Quil! Come join us!" I called out as I waved at them.

I noticed Quil lock eyes with Leah, his own body stiff and his expression pained. Claire smiled and waved, then tugged on his hand, leading him to our table.

"Hi Elliot, Leah. I can't believe we ran into you guys here! Quil decided to bring me here tonight, because it's my birthday and this is my favorite restaurant. How are you guys?" she asked in her cute, bubbly voice.

"Happy birthday Claire," I said as I got to my feet to kiss her cheek and give her a hug.

I shook hands with Quil, who had finally broken eye contact with Leah, and I couldn't help but notice the strain on his face. I knew that he and Leah didn't get along very well, because he was a prankster and loved nothing more than to drive her nuts when they patrolled together, but I didn't think they had such hostility for each other.

"Hi Claire. Quil. We were just about to order," Leah said, her tone cool and devoid of emotion.

I looked between Leah and Quil, noticing now that they refused to look at each other, and I could feel the tension rolling off of them in thick waves. Her face was slightly red as he nervously played with his napkin, and I wondered what in the world was going on between them.

"So, how old is the birthday girl now?" I cheerfully asked, trying to ease the tension at the table, which was making both Claire and I uncomfortable.

"Nineteen, but you shouldn't ask a girl her age, Elliot. It's not nice," she playfully retorted, giving me a grateful smile at my efforts to ease things.

"Dang, pretty soon you'll be needing a wheelchair, you old bat," I forced out a laugh.

Claire giggled and blushed at my teasing, then grew serious for a moment.

"Yeah, I've decided that I'm going to do that genetic altering that Carlisle did to Angela, Kim and Rachel. It would be kinda weird if Quil stayed the physical age he is as I grow older. Plus I'm eager to see if I develop the strength that the others have, so I can protect myself in case…," she said, her voice trailing off as the memories of the last attack filled her mind.

"I think that's great! When do you think you'll do it?" I asked, focusing more of my attention onto Claire as I let whatever was going on between Leah and Quil play itself out, wondering if I should be more worried than I was.

"In a couple of weeks. I have to spend the weekend with Carlisle and Esme so he can make sure I have no side effects, and with me helping Emily out with the kids, it gives me time to make arrangements," she said, turning to look at Quil.

"Excuse me. El, I'm going to the restroom. Will you order for me while I'm gone?" Leah abruptly asked, her tone chilly, as she got to her feet.

"Sure…," I replied, torn between wanting to follow her to find out what was going on, and giving her the space she needed.

"Thanks," she said, bending down and kissing me before she walked away.

"Maybe we should move to another table, because we are interrupting your date with Leah," Claire murmured apologetically, as she stared down at the table.

"You're not a bother, and I'm sorry for Leah's behavior. She's….been under some pretty bad stress lately," I shrugged, hoping it wasn't more than that.

"A lot of people are stressed lately, with everything going on," Claire replied, shooting Quil a plaintive look.

_They seem so tense around each other……I wonder if everything is ok between them?_

Mally came to take our orders, and Leah returned a few minutes later with a smile plastered on her face. She sat down in her chair and took my hand into hers, and that's when I noticed she put her ring back on.

"Did Elliot tell you guys? We are getting married!" she excitedly said, holding out her hand so Quil and Claire could see her ring.

"Congratulations!!! Did you set a date yet?" Claire squealed happily.

"Not yet, but I'm thinking soon after the New Year," Leah beamed, then narrowed her eyes at Quil.

I was dumbfounded.

I stared at Leah as if she had two heads, not understanding what had gotten into her for her to proclaim our engagement. I had been set to tell her that we didn't need to get married, and could progress slowly to that stage, but she seemed to have a change of heart.

"That's great. Congratulations to you both. Have you told anyone else?" Quil asked, now glaring at Leah and looking as if he was about to either cry, or crawl across the table and strangle her.

"We are announcing it formally at the New Year's party at Alice and Jasper's. You are coming to that, right?" Leah asked, a challenging edge to her tone.

_What in the fuck is going on here?_

"Yeah, we'll be there. Do you want to ride together?" Claire asked, looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"NO!" Leah and Quil both practically shouted.

Claire's face turned beet red at their rejection, and went back to staring down at the table. I felt my irritation mount at the abhorrent behavior that Quil and Leah were exhibiting, and I was about to snap when Hideo came out with his cart filled with the foods and seasonings he would be making us that night.

Dinner was spent with Claire and I talking animatedly about all different subjects as Quil and Leah continued their odd behavior. They seemed to catch themselves a bit and made attempts to ease the friction that was quickly ruining the evening, but it was still glaringly apparent that something was going on between them. I decided that I was going to confront Leah on the way home and get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bugging her.

In the interim though, I focused on the awesome conversation with Claire, noticing she and I shared many of the same opinions, likes, dislikes and passions. I could feel myself being drawn to her sweet, caring personality, to the point that everything else around us faded away as I focused on the pretty brunette seated next to me.

As she talked about each of the topics, I couldn't help but notice how her brown eyes sparkled with life, how she would delicately flush and tuck her hair behind her ear whenever I smiled at her, and how she had this all over sweetness about her.

When we finished dinner and I paid the bill for all of us, at the strong protests from both Quil and Claire, we got up to leave.

"Where are you heading to next?" I asked, feeling a slight, confusing ache in my chest.

_What is this feeling? It's like I don't want Claire to leave…….No, no, no I am not attracted to her…..I can't be……I love Leah and we are getting married……._

"We are going to see a movie that starts in…," she said, looking quickly at her watch.

"Twenty minutes! I'm sorry, but we have to get going if we want to get a good seat," she replied, slipping on her jacket as Quil held it for her.

"Well, have a good time you guys. It was nice hanging out with you tonight," I said to them both, but looking more-so at Claire.

"Take care, Elliot, Leah. Congratulations on your engagement, again," Quil said as he shook my hand a bit forcefully.

I squeezed back, letting him know that if he was trying to intimidate me, that I could hold my own.

_What in the hell????_

My mind started going to a place that made my blood run cold and my chest constrict. It almost seemed as if…..

_Don't even go there, Elliot! Leah and Quil just hate each other…..there is no way in hell something is going on between them……_

"Thanks, man. Happy birthday again, Claire" I said, giving her a quick hug.

My whole body was tensed up as Leah and I walked to the Valet, because I couldn't get it out of my head that something either happened between them, or was still going on.

_That would explain her whole demeanor about telling everyone we were engaged……_

_But she told Claire and Quil tonight……_

The drive home was spent in silence as I lost myself to my inner war, and Leah sulked. Neither one of us broached the subject about what happened in the restaurant, and it hung in the air like a storm cloud.

I couldn't tolerate it anymore, so I pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leah, what in the hell _was _that tonight?" I demanded as I turned to look at her.

"What was what?" she asked, not looking at me.

"You know what I mean! I get it that you don't like Quil, but Jesus! Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was starting to get a headache," she softly replied.

"The same one Quil had?" I snapped, reaching over to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at me.

My heart clenched painfully when I saw the unshed tears threatening to spill, and I softened my tone as the guilt flashed through me.

"Is something going on between you and him?" I asked as I struggled to breathe, not sure I wanted to hear her answer, to have to confirm what I already suspected.

"No… not anymore," she whispered as her tears slid down her cheeks.

I felt as if I was punched in the stomach, my heart shattering and my lungs unable to draw the air that I desperately needed.

"What do you mean not anymore? How long?" I asked as I began to feel sick.

"Not since you and I got together," she said so softly that I barely heard her.

"Oh God!" I cried out as I pulled away from her and covered my face with my hands.

"Elliot, I swear to you that nothing is going on between us! We did something so stupid years ago…." she said.

"When did it start?" I asked as I started to become numb.

"When you were about five and Claire was seven. He and I… we slept together a few times while we waited for you and Claire to grow up," she whispered.

"So basically you were fuck buddies, right? Scratching an itch until I could do it for you?" I snarled as anger and betrayal tore me to shreds.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out as she began crying.

I leaned back in my seat and pressed my fingers into my closed eyes, trying to force the images of her and Quil being intimate. Then realization dawned on me, and my eyes snapped open to meet her pain filled ones.

"You have feelings for him," I stated, knowing by their reaction to each other tonight, that it was true.

"Elliot, I love you…."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled, fighting back my tears of anguish.

"Yes," she sobbed dejectedly, reaching out to touch my arm but I jerked away as if scalded.

"That's why you didn't want to tell anyone about getting married, right?" I spat.

"No! Elliot, the timing wasn't right! I swear that he wasn't the reason!" she cried.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I snapped.

I reached forward and started the car, put it in gear, and pulled back onto the highway. I probably shouldn't have been driving in the state I was in, but all I could think about was getting home and away from Leah, so I could think.

My heart was so broken that I couldn't even look at her. Technically, she didn't cheat on me, but knowing that she had given herself to him just ate away at me like a cancer. The fact too, that she had feelings for him, punched a hole in my chest and caused my heart to burn painfully as it quickly beat.

"Elliot, please… talk to me," she begged as we entered La Push and drive to her house.

"There is nothing left to say right now," I barked out coldly.

Pulling into her drive, I slammed the car into park, my hands gripping the wheel so hard that it began to bend from my strength.

"I need to think about everything. Please don't contact me in any way until I am ready to see you again," I said, leaning over her and opening her car door.

"Elliot…," she choked out.

"Please Leah, just go. I need to sort all of this out, ok? Please," I begged as tears filled my eyes.

"Ok…I'm so sorry, for everything," she whispered.

"I don't know if sorry is going to cut it."

"I love you, even if you don't believe me," she whimpered as she slid out of the car.

"I love you, Leah. That's the one thing I do believe in," I said, the peeled out of her driveway in a rain of scattered gravel once she shut the door.

I got home a few minutes later, trying to hold in my sobs long enough to get past my parents, who were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"How was your date with Leah?" my mom asked when I flew in the front door and raced to my room.

"Great. I have a migraine so I'm going to bed," I called over my shoulder.

When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against the cool wood. I could feel the dam inside of me begin to crumble as I slid down the door, and by the time my rear reached the floor, hard sobs wracked through me. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands as I let the raw, painful emotions consume me. I felt as if my whole world had fallen apart, and there wasn't a damned thing I could to make it right. The damage had been done, and it was irreversible.

It was over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone. I know I have been gone for some time now, and I am so sorry about that. We had some bad things happen in the last month, within my family, and it's taken its toll on me. It's going to be a rough next couple of months coming up, so my updates might not come as quickly as you and I would like. My former goal was a chapter a week, but now I'll be lucky to get one out to you every 2 to three weeks or so. Also, I am in the process of tearing apart Learning to Live again and Life's Many Gifts, with the help of my amazing Beta, Jennifer, and cleaning them up so I can move them off of FF and onto another site. **

**As some of you already know, there is a group of literary vigilantes out there who are targeting stories that they feel violate the TOS of FF, and as a result, many authors have been banned and their stories removed from the site. I REFUSE to have my freedom of speech taken away from me like that, so therefore, I will be moving my stories to either Twilighted, The Writers Coffee Shop, or to my own stand alone site where I will not have to worry about little pissants who have nothing better to do than tear apart our creativity. As soon as I decide where my new home will be, I will let you know. In the interim, please add me if you have Facebook. I post about updates, give sneek peeks, and enjoy talking to my readers. The link is in my profile.**

**I would also like to apologize for not responding to any of your reviews left for the previous chapter. With my life so screwed up right now, I just didnt have the heart, nor the desire to do ANYTHING. Please accept my apologies.**

** Anyways, here is chapter 20 for your reading pleasure, and as soon as I figure out where my stories will be going, I promise to let you all know.**

**Thank you all, so much, for your continuing support over the last year. It means the world to me.  
**

**Leah POV**

I stood there in my driveway, numb as I watched Elliot drive swiftly away, his angry words still echoing in my mind.

_Oh God, what did I do?_

Everything was going so great at first. Elliot and I found our familiar comfort level we always shared, and I was so optimistic that we would move forward with our relationship. But no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't banish Quil from my mind one hundred percent. And then, ironically, there he was at the restaurant, scrambling my thoughts and emotions.

_What the hell was he doing there?_

Claire's birthday.

I had no idea that Hamada was her favorite restaurant. Out of all the nice places to choose from in Port Angeles, it just _had _to be that one, on that night.

At first, I felt as if he purposely went there, trying to sabotage things with Elliot and I, but guessing from his reaction to seeing me there, he had no clue Elliot and I would be there. It was just some freak of coincidence that he showed up, _with his Imprint, _and that fact made me feel all wonky.

I knew he and I could not be together, and I thought by rubbing my engagement to Elliot in his face, I could push him further away and cement it into his head that there just was no future for he and I.

_You are such a selfish, heinous bitch, Leah Clearwater!_

I was.

I completely ruined the evening for everyone by my actions. I could have handled things in a better manner, but the anguish at seeing him there with Claire made all coherent thought go right out the window.

_He is never going to forgive you for what you did……you should have known better! You're nothing more than a common slut!! You'll be lucky if Elliot ever wants to speak to you again!!_

Pain and anguish blossomed in my chest, chasing away the numbness and tearing through me in fiery agony that stole my breath and made me sick to my stomach. Unable to stand anymore, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees, barely noticing the gravel cutting through my pants and shredding my skin. I began to hyperventilate, barely aware of the keening, high pitched cries that spilled from deep within my tattered soul.

Everything faded away, so much that I didn't hear the car approach, nor see the headlights as it pulled into my drive. All I could feel, see and hear were Elliot's sharp words, and the intense burning in my chest.

"Leah?! Oh my God, are you ok?" a soft and alarmed male voice asked.

I couldn't answer, couldn't draw in enough air to speak as strong, warm hands gripped my upper arms. I vaguely recognized the face before me through my tear filled eyes, barely recognized the alarm flashing in his dark depths.

"Jacob," I whimpered, falling limply against his crouched form.

"Let me help you inside," he murmured softly as he picked me up and carried me out of the cold night.

I barely remembered him carrying me up to my room, nor my mother's alarmed face as we passed by her. I didn't even feel when Jacob laid me down in my bed and sat down beside me, stroking my hair while I cried.

"I brought her some water. What happened, Jacob?" Sue asked.

"I don't know, Sue. I was bringing her car back from Embry's house, and found her lying in the driveway," he answered.

He knew Elliot and I had a date earlier, and knew I was going to tell him about what happened between Quil and I, but he didn't tell my mom. That was Jake though, not one to tell what wasn't his to share.

"I know something has been eating at her lately. I just hope everything is ok between Elliot and her. Why don't I help get her into her pajamas. Would you mind going down to the kitchen and making some hot tea?" Sue asked.

"Sure. Do you need anything else while I'm down there?" he asked.

"No, honey. Just the tea is fine. Will you close the door behind you?" she asked.

I heard the door softly close, and then my mom began helping me out of my clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Numbness replaced my agony, and I lay there, hiccupping little sobs as my crying slowed.

"Baby, what happened?" she gently asked,

"Momma, why does everything have to be so hard for me? Am I that horrible of a person that I don't deserve to be happy?" I asked, my voice hitching as tears filled my eyes again.

"Of course you're not, honey. What would ever make you think that you deserve to be so sad?" she asked, stroking my hair as I laid my head in her lap.

"Losing Sam, daddy dying….and now Elliot," I choked out.

"What happened with Elliot, sweetie?" she prodded gently.

"I did a stupid, stupid thing…but it was before Elliot and I started dating…and I felt like I had to tell him before we got married….no secrets," I stuttered out between sobs.

My mother continued to stroke my hair, attempting to soothe me as I purged my demons.

"Quil and I….we slept together a few times when Claire and Elliot were still little."

"Oh honey, shhhh. It's ok," she murmured as I began to cry even harder.

"No, it's not…"

"Honey, it was before you and Elliot got involved, so you didn't cheat on him. While it was a foolish thing to do, and I can see why Elliot would be a little upset, I hardly think it's enough to make Elliot leave you. He's your Imprint, baby. You and he are destined for each other," Sue softly said.

"Elliot asked me to marry him a few weeks ago," I whispered.

"And you said yes?"

I nodded my head, then took a shuddering breath.

"I didn't know what was stopping me from telling everyone, momma. I thought the timing was bad, with Jake just coming home, and Bella so sick. But after everything got back to normal, something held me back," I explained, gasping in renewed pain as the memories flashed through my mind of the night in the forest, with Quil.

Realizing that we loved each other just as we loved Elliot and Claire.

"You love Quil, and he you," she softly stated, pausing her soothing strokes.

My silence affirmed her statement, and I heard her inhale a said breath, releasing it in a sigh.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love them both so much, but I don't understand how it's even possible, because of the Imprint," I whimpered.

"I don't know either, baby," she softly said.

There was a soft knock on the door, and when my mother called out to come in, Jacob peeked his head inside. He walked over and set a steaming cup of white tea on my nightstand, then stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Jake. For everything," I said, giving him a rueful smile as I sipped my tea.

"Welcome. Uh, do you want me to stay for a bit? I don't have to patrol for another thirty minutes or so," he said, looking sadly at me, understanding my pain a bit.

He had gone through a tiny bit of it when Bella moved back to Forks and was dating Edward. This was before finding out that our legends were true, and he became a wolf. He loved her then, even though she didn't see him more than she would a sibling, and pined away for her while she dated the leech.

Well, former leech, that is.

"Stay for a few. Mom, can you give Jake and I a few minutes alone?" I asked, sitting up and wiping the hot tears from my face.

"Sure, honey. If you need me, just call, ok?" she asked, hugging me close and whispering in my ear. "You are worth so much more than you think you are."

I gave her a watery smile at her words, trying so hard to believe them in light of what I had done.

"He's so hurt, Jake. I hurt him more than anyone ever has, and I don't think he's gonna forgive me," I said as I twisted my blanket nervously in my hands.

"You don't know that, Lee. Elliot has a very good head on his shoulders, and he probably just needs some time to process through everything. He loves you, regardless," Jacob said, causing my mattress to dip sharply down as he sat down next to me.

"He knows how I feel about Quil," I whispered.

"But does he know that what happened between you and Quil is over? Does he know that you choose him over all else? No matter if you love Quil or not? He has to know that, Leah," he said.

"I tried to tell him that, but he was so…._angry. _I have never seen him react to anything like that, Jake. I'm scared," I said, wrapping my arms around my chest in order to quell the searing pain.

"Just do as he asked, Leah. Don't call him or try to contact him until he's ready. Let him come to you, ok? In the interim, Sophie is back in town and she will be at the meeting tomorrow. I changed the location to the Council, by the way. I didn't realize how many Protectors we now have, and my house just can't fit everyone. So yeah, after the meeting, I'll introduce you to her and maybe she can help you sort this thing out. Maybe figure out how you and Quil could share feelings this strong, even though you are Imprinted," he said as he draped a large arm across my shoulders.

"Ok," I mumbled, nodding my head in agreement.

"And then I want you to take a few days off, and that's an order. I know you haven't been sleeping well, so I want you to rest. At least until next week, ok?" he asked, taking my chin into his hand, lifting my head and making me look at him.

Even though he used his 'Alpha' voice and gave me an order, his eyes were filled with so much compassion and empathy. I knew he hated giving orders, but when he did, they were given in a respectable manner, which made everyone respect him more than they ever respected Sam when he was Alpha. It made complete sense, though, because Jacob was born to lead.

He was descendent from the great Ephraim Black, after all.

"I don't know if I can just sit idle, Jake. You know what happens when something keeps rolling through your head, with nothing to distract you," I stated.

"I know, but you need the rest, Lee. I can't have a sleep deprived wolf protecting the people in La Push. It's too much of a risk."

"I understand. Maybe I'll stay with Brady for awhile," I absently said as I thought about my damaged friend.

"That's a good idea. I was going to re-work the patrol schedule to make sure someone is with him at all times, so why don't you take a few shifts with him? Then, come next week, I can work you into the patrols."

"Ok," I murmured, nodding my head in agreement.

"I have to go. I'm covering Embry's shift while he stays the night with Brady. Why don't you relieve him in the morning, and I will send someone to replace you so you can make the meeting, ok?" he asked as he stood.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime, Leah. Now get some sleep, and if you need anything, phase and let me know," he replied, kissing the top of my head before walking out the door.

After he'd gone, I laid back in my bed, curling up on my side and bringing my knees up to my chest. This position was familiar and comforting, because it was one I spent most of my time in when Sam broke my heart.

It was a good long time before I felt the emotional and physical exhaustion begin to pull me into its dark embrace, drawing me into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

"I hope you're hungry, because I have, in this nifty brown back, six bacon double cheese burgers and two extra large fries!" I said to Brady when he opened the door.

"Where in the heck did you find a place that makes burgers this early in the morning?" he asked, a huge smile on his face as he ushered me inside and took the bag from me.

"There's this new restaurant off of the highway that's open twenty four seven. I woke up early and was looking for something to do, so I went," I replied, shrugging off my jacket and draping it over the kitchen chair.

Brady grabbed us each a glass of ice while I went into the pantry to get sodas, cringing when I saw how little food there was in it.

"Hey, later on, why don't I run to the store?" I called out, grateful that I snatched my credit card before I left.

"You are an angel! My mom hasn't been able to get to the store for awhile," he said, his voice trailing off to a whisper.

"How's she doing?"

Brady took a sad breath, then looked at me, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"They admitted her day before yesterday. She got really sick during her chemo, and she was in a lot of pain, so they decided to keep her for a few days to manage the pain and nausea," he said, picking idly at his burger.

"I'm so sorry, B," I softly said.

"Thanks, Leah," he mumbled.

Brady and I ate our food, talking about various subjects, both of us avoiding the two huge elephants in the room; his mothers' fight with cancer, and his mental health. I had a bad feeling that Karen's fight with the disease was coming to an end, and I could tell that it was eating away at Brady, knowing that if he didn't overcome the PTSD soon, he would not be attending her funeral.

"So, what's going on, Leah?" he asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I dumbly asked.

"First off, you are so not a morning person, yet here you are at this early hour. I can tell you've been up for some time, because you had time to drive out of your way to get burgers. I can also tell that you haven't been sleeping good, because you have dark circles under your eyes. Talk to me, Leah," he gently asked.

_Damn Brady and his intuitiveness! _

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, averting my eyes.

"Leah…."

"I'm going to run to the store before it gets too crowded. Hold down the fort until I get back, ok?" I said, quickly getting up and grabbing my wallet.

"Fine, but when you get back, we _are _going to talk," he firmly replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded.

"I'll be back soon," I said, then bolted out the door.

I felt awful running out on him the way I did, but if I was going to make it to the store without an emotional breakdown, I had to move fast. If I opened up the floodgates, and told Brady about the mess that was my life, I never would have made it out the door until the meeting.

An hour, and two hundred dollars later, I pulled into his drive way, honking my horn to let him know I was back. He opened the door a few seconds later, tentatively looking around. Then, much to my amazement and happiness, he took two steps outside, stopping just shy of the porch stairs.

"Brady! You're out!" I exclaimed, rushing over to give him a hug.

"Yep, but this is as far as I can go for right now. I can't stay out too long, or else I have trouble breathing."

"That's awesome! I am so proud of you, B! How did you do it?"

"Embry worked with me a lot last night. We were up 'til about three in the morning, playing video games and stuff, and I decided to ask him to help me work on the PTSD," he answered, flushing a bit at my praise.

"Hey, baby steps, y'know? We all have to start somewhere!" I replied.

"Ok, I'll go grab all of the bags and set them on the porch, then you can lug them inside," I said, almost giddy with happiness at his progress in a few short days.

About twenty minutes later, we had the bags unpacked and everything put away. It was nice to see that every cabinet was filled, as well as the pantry and fridge. There was enough food to feed Brady and his mother for at least a couple of weeks, with the exception of perishables, which I planned on picking up several times a week so they didn't run out.

"Thank you, so much!" Brady exclaimed, giving me a tight hug.

"You are so very welcome," I replied, giving him a hard pat on the back.

When we broke apart, he gave me a half hearted smile and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry for pushing you earlier. I just hate seeing you hurting and holding it all inside. It's ok to be weak sometimes, Le. When you're ready to talk, I'm here for you," he said, shuffling his feet a bit.

"And I'm sorry for being bitchy earlier, B. I just….I really messed up, bigtime."

Brady and I each got a bottle of water, then went into the living room to be more comfortable. I curled up on one end of the couch and he the other, then I spilled my guts to him, not leaving out any minute detail. When I was done, my chest was burning terribly, and I fought so hard not to cry, but it was fruitless. Hard sobs shook through my body as the tears began to fall uncontrollably.

"How did this happen?" he gently asked as I curled up and laid my head in his lap.

"I don't know. It has to be me, Brady. Something is horribly wrong with _me_! I thought I found the love of my life when Sam and I were together, planning our future. We all know how that ended. Then I lost my dad when Seth and I first phased. Those two things, back to back, tore me up so badly that I gave up. I became that miserable, cold bitch and basically made everyone a target of my pain and misery.

"When Elliot came into my life, I finally had something to live for, to look forward to. I was so happy, Brady! But….there were so many years that had to pass before he and I could be together….I should have known better, B! I should have known that I can't just have sex with someone without forming feelings. I tried so hard not to. Tricked myself into ignoring the obvious signs that something deeper was developing between Quil and I," I cried.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Leah. Sometimes…..some of us just seem to have a harder lot in life. It's not that we deserve these painful things that happen. They just do. What happened with you and Quil, I don't know how it did, especially since you both Imprinted on other people. But Leah, I understand why you would….pass the time until Elliot was older. You are a beautiful woman, and I know that, um, you had needs. But jeese, Le….Quil??" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, because little by slowly I started to laugh, to the point I fell off the couch and clutched my sides.

"I know! *snort* Fucking Quil, of all people! *snort* He's a pain in the ass!" I laughed.

"Oh man, too funny! Maybe you should have Doc De-fanged give you a psych eval or something!" Brady laughed, just as hard as I was.

"No way! He would lock me up and throw away the key!" I giggled, then began to settle down.

"I don't know what to do at this point. I know if Elliot still wants to be with me, it's natural that I be with him. In the same respect, the feelings I have for Quil are not just going to go away," I said.

"Ugh, I am so glad I never Imprinted. I hate not having a choice with who I'm meant to be with. I mean, it's nice and all, not having to go through messy break-ups and stuff, but I want a choice as to who I decide to love," Brady replied.

"But does an Imprint really mean that you are going to end up with that person? I know the theory is Imprinting ensures a stronger bloodline, as well as the whole soul mate thing, but what if there is more to it? What if….we actually do have a choice?" I pondered, inwardly cringing at the thought.

If that was the case, and we really did have a choice, that meant that Sam didn't love me enough to fight the Imprint.

"What does Jake think about it?" he asked.

"He's just as confused as I am. He wants me to talk to that half-breed, Sophie, about it. Supposedly she can read souls or some shit. I don't know," I muttered, not comfortable at all about a stranger knowing my business, let alone one who was half leech.

Even though I knew there were 'good' vampires in the world, like the Cullens and Peter, I was still wary about trusting them fully. It was in my blood, after all, to hate them and want to destroy their kind.

"Well, I don't care if she's human or not, just keep her away from me. I don't want ANYTHING to do with their kind, no matter how good they claim to be," he growled.

"No problemo, my friend. Now, why don't I go kick your ass at that game you got? You know, the zombie one?"

"Puh-leeze! Kick _my _ass? Leah, I think the last time you played a video game was when Atari first came out on the market," he laughed, grabbing the quilt on the couch and throwing it over my head as he ran up the stairs.

"You are so going to pay for that!" I yelled, then gave chase.

Several hours, and many horribly lost games later, it was time for me to go to the meeting. I followed Brady down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I made him a late lunch before I got ready to leave.

"Hang in there, Leah. You know, everything has its way of playing out the way it supposed to. I know it sucks right now, but have a little faith that everything will be ok," he said in between bites of his sandwich.

"Thanks, B," I smiled.

Then there was a rapid knock on the door, so I got up to answer it, knowing it was whomever was to relieve me. I told Brady to finish up his food, and I went to snap off on whoever it was with the non stop tapping.

"Oh! Hi Leah, I'm here to take over for you," a cheeky Alice Cullen grinned when I flung the door open.

"How much coffee did you have today?" I grumbled as I let her inside.

"None! Caffeine free is my new motto! This energy is au naturale! Although being pregnant saps it pretty quickly now a-days," she replied, removing her coat and draping it over the arm of the couch.

"Little Alice Cullen, pregnant?!? It's the end of the world," Brady joked from the entryway to the kitchen.

"You shut your mouth, wolfy! Don't give me an excuse to play dress up with you!" she giggled.

"I surrender! I promise to behave, just _please _don't make me your mannequin," Brady choked as he threw up his hands in surrender.

Alice skipped over to Brady and gave him a huge hug, and I laughed out loud at the extreme differences in their sizes. She practically had to jump up a few feet in order to embrace him, and her tiny arms barely fit around his bulky torso.

"I'm out of here. Have fun, you two," I chuckled.

"Oh, we will! I brought over my poker set," she said, her eyes sparkling as Brady's whole face lit up.

"I swear, Alice, if you weren't already married, I would snatch you up in a heartbeat," he affectionately said.

Prior to what happened, he and some of the guys met up several times a month to play tournaments of Texas Hold'em. He loved playing cards just as much as he loved his video games, and with being confined to the house, I knew he missed playing.

I said goodbye to them again, but they were already breaking out the poker set and dividing up the chips. They waved absently to me, and I walked out the door, shaking my head in amusement.

When I arrived at the Council, nearly everyone had arrived. The parking lot was jammed to capacity, and several people were mulling around outside, one of which was Quil. He was sitting on one of the benches by himself, staring blankly down at the ground, lost in his own little world.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…….._

I knew it was inevitable that we run into each other at the meeting, but I was hoping to avoid any close contact with him. Seeing him sitting there looking so lost tugged at my heart, and it was hard to fight the urge to go to him and see how he was. Instead, I ducked my head and focused on the ground in front of me, avoiding all eye contact as I tried to rush inside before he noticed me.

"Leah," he called out when I bolted past him.

I stopped immediately, cursing under my breath.

"What?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I, uh, just wanted to say hi," he sadly said.

When I lifted my head to look at him, my heart burned at the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His hair was a bit messy, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Hi," I mumbled, unsure what I should do or say.

The tension between us was palpable, and it made me feel nervous. My heart and body wanted to go to him, to have him hold me, but my mind refused those desires. Desires that put me in the predicament I was currently in.

"Are you ok?" I heard myself ask him, before I could catch myself.

He gave a sad smile, then rubbed his eyes, which looked as if he had been crying a short time earlier.

"No, but it doesn't matter. Leah, I am so sorry about last night. I had no idea that you and Elliot were going to be there. If I knew, I would have tried to convince Claire to pick a different restaurant," he replied.

I felt my shoulders slump as I recalled my atrocious behavior the night before, and the consequent fight with Elliot soon after.

"And I'm sorry for the way I behaved, Quil. It was just….just a totally fucked up night."

"Yeah, I agree. I told Claire…..everything," he said, stepping a little closer to me.

"Elliot knows too. What did she say?" I asked.

"What do you think she said? I'm sure it was along the same lines as Elliot's reaction," he snapped.

"You don't have a damned clue how he reacted, so don't even try….."

"She broke up with me," he said, cutting me off.

"Huh?" I intelligently responded.

"Yeah, she said that we should 'take a break' for awhile. She knows that what you and I did was technically not cheating, but it was a betrayal. And the fact that I'm in love with you, just as much as I am with her, didn't sit well."

My heart started to speed up, and I cursed the part of me that was a bit glad that he was no longer tied down. In the same respect, my heart hurt for him, because if Elliot broke up with me, I knew I would have been devastated.

_You're not out of the woods on that one…..he may want to take a break as well….._

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"How did this happen, Leah? How in the hell can I love you, if we are Imprinted with others? We should be happy, planning our futures with them, but instead everything is a mess," he angrily said.

"I don't know, Quil. It should be an impossibility, yet here we are."

We both stood there, staring at each other, oblivious to everything and everyone around us. I wanted so badly to touch him, to bring him comfort and ease his pain, but I didn't. I was too afraid that if I got too near him, my heart and body would betray me, and ruin any chance I had left with Elliot.

"Are you guys going to stand out there all day?" Jacob called out to us.

We both turned to look at him, then followed him inside, ending up in the room where Sam and Billy were killed. It was fully renovated, and there were no signs that a battle took place. I found a seat next to Carlisle, who was sitting next to Angelo and the pretty red haired hybrid Sophie, and sat down. Quil went to the other side of the room, and sat next to Embry, who was telling a joke to Paul.

Jacob started the meeting, and I was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, but I couldn't help but notice that Sophie kept staring at me, as if she was trying to figure me out. The only time she broke her intense gaze was when she glanced over at Quil, giving him the same curious look. I was just about to snap off, and demand to know what her problem was, when Elliot walked into the room, causing me to freeze. His eyes immediately found me, and they were so filled with sadness that tears filled my own.

_I caused this….._

Elliot glanced at the open seat next to me, but rather than sit there, he found a seat as far away from me as possible. My heart started to pound so hard and I was having trouble breathing, because based on his actions, I knew it was over.

He was going to leave me.

I was about to bolt out of the room when a cool, gentle hand touched my forearm, and when I looked up, I saw Sophie had moved closer and was looking at me with empathy.

"This will work itself out the way it is meant to," she softly whispered, giving me a kind smile before turning her attention back to Jacob, who was discussing an upcoming trip to New York to auction off more of the Volturi's treasures.

I could barely keep my focus on Jacob and the meeting, because my head was spinning and my emotions were in an uproar. I barely comprehended the topics discussed, like the new patrol schedule, Brady, the new Councils set up all over the world, training, and a salary that was being worked out for all of the Protectors. I didn't care about any of it at that moment, because my life had become a living hell and it was all my fault.

I sat there in my seat, my eyes flashing from Elliot, to Quil, to Sophie, who was watching all of us intently. I felt as if the room was closing in on me, and I couldn't breathe, so I got up from my seat and rushed out of the room, ending up in one of the restrooms in the building. I ran into one of the three stalls and closed the door, then sank to the floor as gut wrenching sobs tore through me, making me shudder.

I didn't know how long I was in there crying, but it must have been a long time because I could hear voices in the hall, signaling that the meeting was over and everyone was beginning to leave. I heard the restroom door open and held my breath, not wanting to give myself away because I really wasn't in the mood for the third degree.

"Leah? It's Sophie, I came to see if you were ok," the red head called out in her musical voice.

_Dammit!! I just want to be left alone!!!!_

"I'm fine," I lied, just wishing she would go away.

I felt a twinge of guilt for the feelings I had towards her, because I didn't even know the woman. Jacob spoke highly of her, and she did save his life when he was off tracking Irina, so I took a deep breath and softened my voice.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would just like to be left alone for a bit. I'm sorry," I said through the dark oak door.

"I understand. I know you are going through something terribly confusing and painful, and if you want to talk about it, I'll be in the kitchenette for a little while. I put on some herbal tea, if you would like to join me," she said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and waited to hear the door close at her retreat.

When I knew she had gone, I opened the stall door and walked over to the huge mirror, grabbing a handful of tissue from the dispenser. I splashed some cold water on my face to bring down some of the redness and swelling, then wiped away all traces of my tears.

_You should go talk to her, Leah……Jacob did say that she might be able to shed some light on what's going on with the Imprinting……_

"Fuck it, what can it hurt? It's not like my life isn't screwed anyway. May as well confirm what I already know. That I'm a hopeless, cursed, spiritually and biologically fucked up disaster," I said to my reflection as it stared back at me.

I tossed away my damp tissues, brushed my fingers through my messed up hair, then opened the door and walked down the corridor leading to the little kitchenette that was just outside of the huge, industrial sized kitchen. Sophie was sitting in one of the seats, a cup of steaming tea in her hands and another across from her.

"It's chamomile and peppermint," she said, and motioned for me to sit.

I picked up my cup of tea, eyes it dubiously before taking a tentative sip. The flavor was definitely different, but enjoyable, so I took a large drink before setting it back down onto the table and looking up at Sophie.

"It's good," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes. I find that it is very soothing. Leah, I wanted to apologize if my staring during the meeting made you uncomfortable in any way. It's just so rare that I came across someone as special as you are," she gently said with a smile.

"Yep. That'd be me. The freak extraordinaire," I bitterly muttered.

"If anyone is a freak in this world, it is I. Half vampire, half human with weird abilities, such as the ability to see one's soul," she said.

"At least you don't explode into a huge wolf who does nothing but hurt the people I love the most."

"Sometimes I wish my life was that simple, Leah. At least then I would know where I fit in within the world. You have a destiny, whereas I don't know how I even exist. But this isn't about me. I want to help you, Leah, if you will let me," she kindly said.

"How can you help me? I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you don't have a clue about me," I said, my tone steely.

"No, I may not know you as a person, but I can see your soul, and I know why you are in so much pain."

"Really? Because from what I can gather, the fact that I Imprinted doesn't even matter, because I hurt him by falling in love with someone else."

"But there is where you are special, Leah. I have only heard stories of souls like you, never imagining that I would ever come across one, let alone two of you," she said, confusing me even more.

"What are you talking about?" I warily asked.

"Well, from what I have gathered over the years, and my own experiences, when we are created and born, our soul is split into two parts. During the course of our lives, if we are lucky enough, we find that other half of our soul, hence part of the Imprint. You, on the other hand, were split into three parts, as was that other young man at the meeting. I don't know his name, but he walked in the same time as you did. I know one third of your soul belongs to him, as one third of his to you. I know you Imprinted on Elliot, but it wasn't a full Imprint because you have Imprinted on that other young man as well, and he you," she explained.

_What the hell?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second. So, you're saying that I'm meant to be with _both _of them? I don't know what you're smoking, but you really need to lay off of it, because that's insane!" I said, getting to my feet.

"Please stay and hear me out," she beseeched.

I glared at her for a few seconds, and the part of me that was curious won out, and I sat back down in my chair.

"Imprinting is essentially made up of two things; meeting your soul mate, and strengthening bloodlines. Both Elliot and that other young man," she said, but I cut her off.

"Quil. His name is Quil"

"Thank you. It's nice to be able to put a name to a face. Essentially, both Elliot and Quil are your soul mates, and both will ensure that the bloodlines within the Protectors grow stronger if you should ever bear children. I was staring earlier, because it's usually one in trillions that a triple split happens to, and to come across both you and Quil, well I was quite shocked," she said.

I didn't want to get into my inability to have children with her, so I pressed her to explain a bit more to me about the 'unique' quality Quil and I shared.

"So what does this mean now? Where do I stand?" I asked once she elaborated a bit more.

"Well, I guess you can say that you actually have a choice as to who you want to be with. You will always be drawn to both men, and they both will be involved with your life, but you will have a choice."

"Choice, my ass. No matter what I decide, I will hurt one of them."

"Yes, but part of Imprinting is being anything to your Imprint that they need you to be. With the splinter, you have a bit more control with it, because no matter whom you choose, the other will love you enough to accept it."

"This is fucked up," I said as my mind spun.

I talked to Sophie for a little bit longer, and when I left I was even more confused. I didn't know what to do anymore, and I cursed the day I was ever born.

I never asked for this life, yet fate had such a cruel way of making me pay for whatever sins I had made in a past life. All I wanted to do was run away. To get away from the pain and confusion that was my life and to be able to breathe again.

"Leah," a voice called out when I walked outside and into the darkness.

I jumped, startled out of my intense thoughts, and face the person who called out to me.

Elliot.

"Hi," I said as my chest began to tighten up.

"Sorry for scaring you," he said.

"Have you been here this whole time?" I uncomfortably asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"I have. Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded my head, then sat next to him on the bench. I noticed he trembled a bit in the cold air, and that he didn't have any gloves on, and reached out to warm his hands in my own. He jerked them away just before I could touch him, and the pain that flare up inside of my nearly made me pass out.

"Leah, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in whatever capacity you will have me, but I can't live with the not knowing if your heart is fully mine. I know you didn't cheat on me, but the fact that you love Quil, it kills me. You need to figure out who your heart belongs to, Leah, so I am letting you go in order to do that," he sadly said.

"Don't do this," I whispered as my eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I have to. For both of us," he replied, getting to his feet.

"Please, Elliot. I love you," I implored.

"I love you too, my pretty Lee Lee, and I always will," he said, bending down to brush his lips against my cheek.

And then he was gone, and my world shattered all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heya guys :) Just a tiny warning, this chapter is pretty much smut, HAHA!! I figured Joey and Edward needed some attention, because they really haven't been getting it lately *wink***

**Also, I got a review that really upset me yesterday. Someone had the balls to say "Please update soon before I am forced to drop this story". If you feel that I don't update fast enough, please feel free not to read anymore. I have too many 'real life' things going on to dedicate every second to cranking out quality chapter. Between working extra hours (because my father lost his job) to watching my sisters kids at least 4 nights a week, on top of nagging health issues pertaining to my hands and shoulder (I'm in so much pain I can barely sleep due to a pinched nerve in my shoulder), I just do NOT have time!!! I don't mean to get bitchy, but I would like to see YOU put out quality work with that amount of stress!!!!**

**Anyways, I'm done bitching. Please enjoy the chapter**

**OH! tooldforthis: I got your PM today, and I'll shoot you a reply when I get home from my Aunt's house later tonight ;)  
**

**Joey POV**

"Make sure that you keep your center of gravity, because you won't be able to focus all of your power when you kick," I explained to Ariah during our first training session together.

At the meeting my father had, he told us of his plans to begin formal training once again. He wanted to wait for Jin, but because nobody had heard from him in such a long time, he appointed Emmett and me full time as defensive and offensive trainers, while he and Edward were going to do it on a part time basis.

"Emmett is going to work on strengthening, and I need you to work on everyone's technique. You are one of the finest fighters I have ever seen, Jo, and I know you can teach the others to be just as good as you," my dad said to me after the meeting.

So there I was, finishing up my first session with Ariah, Mahara, Seth, Rosalie, Paul, and Angela, and I felt it went very well. Ariah needed a lot of work, because she never really trained to fight hand to hand, opting to remain in her shifter form when we fought against the Volturi. She was a fast learner though, and I knew she would excel with the right amount of discipline and focus.

"Ok, I think that's enough for tonight, Great job guys!" I said, tossing them each a towel and a bottle of water.

I wiped the sweat from my soaked body, and took several large gulps of my water before grabbing the schedule to set up their appointments for the up-coming weeks. Once I got them all penciled in, I said goodbye to each, then gathered up the soiled towels to bring to the laundry area for the cleaning staff to wash.

"Hey Jo Jo, Rose and I are going to head out. Do you need me to do anything before we go?" Emmett asked.

He and Rosalie had plans to see a movie later that night, so they opted to use the showers in the building and get ready there, rather than go home to get ready.

"Scoot, you two. I only have a little bit more to do and then I'm heading out. Enjoy the movie, and let me know how you like it. Edward and I were talking about going out next coming weekend, so if it's any good, maybe I'll drag him to see it," I said.

"You got it. See you tomorrow night, kid," he replied.

"What time are you dropping the kids off?" I asked, having volunteered to baby sit so that they could attend Alice's huge New Years Eve party. I didn't mind though, because Edward had a paper due the following week, and I didn't want to go to the party without him.

"Six. I'll pick up dinner for you and Eddie on my way,"

"Sounds good. Well, have a good night you guys. Don't forget to tell me if the movie sucks," I said, hugging them both and saying goodbye.

After they had left, I went into my little office, and worked on my notes that I was keeping on each of my trainees. I listed their strengths and weaknesses, and composed a plan in order to improve their fighting techniques. It was only my first day on the job, but I wanted to make sure I kept things organized in order to help everyone become the best fighters possible.

I closed my notebook, and just as I was about to put it into the desk drawer, all of the lights in the building turned off, plunging me into complete darkness. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust, but with the enhanced vision I had, within seconds I could see more clearly. I got up from my desk, and made my way to the office door, opening it and peeking out into the darkened hallway.

"Hello? I'm still working in here, so could you please turn the lights back on?" I called out to the cleaning crew, who must have assumed that nobody else was in the building.

I was met with dead silence, so I focused my hearing to see if I could detect anyone moving about. I didn't, so I stepped out into the hallway and began to make my way to the maintenance room to flip the switch back on. As I walked, I noticed two things simultaneously; the emergency lights that were normally kept on all night were not on, and I was not alone in the building.

My heart started to beat hard and the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up when I heard someone silently coming closer to me in the blackened hall.

"I know you're in here," I said, in hopes that whoever was approaching me would make themselves known.

Silence.

I pulled all of the energy I had left after the intensive workout, and sprinted for the gym, hoping that whoever was stalking me would follow. Once I was in the large, open area, I spun around and met the intruder head on with a flurry of punches and kicks.

My opponent was strong, as strong as I, and the fight lasted for what seemed like hours. My body was soaking wet again with sweat, my muscles screamed and shook, but I did not give up, because in doing so would mean my death.

I knew I would have the end the fight soon, or else fatigue would have ended it for me, so I pulled what I had left from my protesting body, spun around, and swept my attackers legs from under them, then pinned them against the floor with my body weight.

"Had enough?" I whispered in his ear, panting hard from exerting myself.

"With you? Never," Edward replied, flipping me onto my back and pinning my hands above my head.

His mouth swooped downward, and just before his lips touched mine, I brought my leg up and kicked him several feet away from me. I quickly got to my feet, and took off running through the halls, but because I was so fatigued, he easily caught up to me. I shrieked out a giggle when he grabbed me around the waist, which ended in a grunt when my back slammed against the wall.

"So you want to play dirty, huh?" I growled, bracing my elbows against the plaster as I lifted my legs upward, wrapping them around his waist and twisting them, leaving him unbalanced. When we hit the floor, I somersaulted away, but he was able to grab onto my left ankle, and dragged me back to him. He then grabbed onto my other ankle and spread my legs, then pulled me roughly to him so that he knelt between my shaking thighs.

"What is it about fighting with you that turns me on to the point I can barely control myself?" he asked after he fell forward, bracing himself over me.

My answer to his question was a long moan when I felt how hard he was as he pressed himself against my own arousal.

"I thought you….oh!! Were working on your…ung! Paper tonight," I whimpered brokenly as he rhythmically ground himself against me, reducing me into a pile of mush.

"I am almost done and needed a break, so I came to see you. How did training go?" he grinned down into my flushed face.

Coherent thought was quickly fleeing from my brain as my need for him rose, rapidly reaching a fevered pitch.

"Good," I squeaked out.

He chuckled, then pressed himself hard against me, making me shudder as a mini climax traveled through my body. By then I was done with the talking, so I reached up and pulled him downward, hungrily devouring his lips as my tongue slipped into his mouth, quickly finding his.

"Hmmm," he moaned.

My hands ran up and down his back, then reached down and grasped the hem of his sweater, pulling it upward and over his head. He answered with a growl, then grabbed the front of my tank top, and tore it down the center, leaving me in my sports bra as my chest heaved with every shuddering breath I took.

"I'm all sweaty…," I mildly protested when he began kissing the valley between my breasts.

"Don't care," Edward muttered as he lapped away at my damp skin.

I moaned and threw my head back when he lifted my bra away and bit down on my pebbled flesh, then circled my nipple with his tongue, soothing the sting of his bite.

"You taste so good," he breathed against my flaming skin, causing goose bumps to raise all over me.

"I want you," I whimpered as I lifted my hips upward.

Before I could even register what was happening, the remainder of my clothing was torn from my body in tattered shreds. In my haste to remove Edwards, jeans, I accidentally popped the button off and ripped the zipper clean off, destroying the jeans beyond repair.

"Hurry," I growled as he kicked them free, then moaned loudly when he sank deep inside of me, temporarily quelling the ache.

Edward paused a moment, staring deep into my eyes as we lay on the wood flooring, panting heavily. He was buried as deep as he could possibly go, and slowly rocked against me, hitting my throbbing bundle of nerves with his pubic bone.

"I've fantasized about this all day. It was quite distracting while writing my paper. I'm going to have to go over it to make sure I didn't write anything illicit instead of writing about the effects of diabetes on the body," he chuckled.

"All day, huh? Must have been hell," I smirked.

"You cannot imagine," he retorted, then pulled his hips back, plunging deep into me once more.

Our bodies came together over and over again, each one of his deep strokes stoking the fire that was blossoming in my belly and spreading throughout me. Edward knew every nerve ending to hit, touching the places all over my body that brought me the greatest pleasure.

"Edward!" I cried out as the intense waves of pleasure flared, threatening to consume me whole.

My legs wrapped around his lean waist and I pulled his hips harder against mine as I began to unravel, sobbing and crying out his name when I finally exploded. My mouth found the claiming marks on his neck and I bit down, piercing his flesh and filling my mouth with his sweet blood.

Edward roared, then his whole body went rigid as his orgasm overtook him. He pushed himself deep inside of me, then spilled himself with hard shudders, until he finally collapsed against me, panting hard and shaking. I wrapped my arms around him, and gently lapped at the punctures, soothing them as they quickly healed.

Over and over he whispered my name into my ear as we fought to get our breathing under control. With Edward's crazy schedule, we were unable to make love as much as we wanted to, so our coupling had been more frenzied than usual. Both of us poured everything we had into making love, and it sapped our energy completely, leaving us both so spent that we couldn't move for some time.

"You are beautiful" he said as he lovingly brushed my wet hair from my face.

I reached up and took his face into my hands, softly tracing his lips with my thumbs, showing him through my thoughts how much I loved him, how happy and complete I was with him in my life. He smiled down at me, rolling us to our sides, gathering me into his arms and holding me against his chest as he nuzzled my hair.

"Edward?" I lazily asked as I lay in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me you brought extra clothes with you?"

I felt him stiffen slightly, then he began laughing.

"I didn't. Is there anything here we could wear home?" he asked.

"You big dork! Let me see what I can scrounge up," I said as I began to get up.

"Hold on. Being as we are already in this predicament, shouldn't we take advantage if it?" he grinned, rolling onto his back and pulling me over him so that I straddled his thighs.

I felt him harden against my stomach, so I cocked my eyebrow at him as I gave him a sly smile. I sat up straight, then took his steely length in my hand and began stroking him up and down. Then I got to my knees and moved upward, aligning him to me, then sank down slowly, relishing the feel of him opening me up again.

"Works for me," I said as I rocked myself above him.

Slowly and languidly I rode him, tightening my inner muscles around his length as he slid in and out. His hands gripped my hips, sliding me back and forth each time I took him in.

"Touch your breasts, Jo," he breathily commanded, and I did, cupping them and pinching my nipples between my fingers.

I felt one of his hands slide across my belly, then lower, parting my folds and finding my hardened clit and rubbing circles around it, making me cry out and moan with pleasure. A few minutes later, I was nearing the cusp of an intense orgasm, so I pulled his hand from between my legs, then leaned forward a bit, resting my hands on his chest as I picked up my pace, moving frantically over him.

"Joey, so close…..come with me, love," he panted, lifting his hips upward to each of my downward strokes, bringing our bodies together almost brutally.

Just as I was about to climax, he abruptly sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around me. One hand splayed across my lower back, bringing me harder against his thrusting hips as his other hand roughly tangled in my hair and pulled my head to the side, baring my throat to his seeking mouth. I screamed loudly when his teeth broke through my skin, causing my body to erupt in one of the most intense orgasms I had ever felt.

The strength of my climax forced him over the edge, and I felt his liquid heat fill me as he emptied himself into my willing body while his tongue stroked across the wounds on my neck. When he had nothing left to give, he fell back and pulled me with him, holding me while I fought to catch my breath.

"Hmmm, this was perfect," I mumbled into his chest.

"Just what the doctor ordered, huh?" he joked.

We both chuckled at his lame joke, then grew serious when we both looked around at our destroyed clothing.

"I better find us something to wear home, because I wouldn't want to cause any accidents when we drive home, and I sure as hell don't want to traumatize our daughter when we come home naked," I said as I reluctantly got to my feet, immediately missing Edward's warmth. He stood up and moved behind me, then pulled me backwards and against his chest.

"She's spending the night at your mother's house," he whispered in my ear, then nipped at the claiming marks on my neck.

My knees nearly buckled as heat flooded from my belly and down my legs, making them weak.

"Keep doing that and we will end up staying here all night, and that would be a shame, because I am envisioning a bubble bath, you and me, all alone….doing…..things," I seductively purred as I turned to look at him.

"That was another fantasy I had today…..but the best one….you, naked, sprawled across the top of my piano….my mouth feasting on your delectable flesh," he murmured.

I didn't notice, but my breathing had begun to grow shallow and my body weakened as desire and intense need flared up, burning me alive.

"Edward….stop," I half heartedly plead.

"Stop what?" he innocently asked as his fingers moved to the juncture of my thighs and slid inside of me, my body slick with our combined fluids.

A raging inferno exploded inside of me, and I hoisted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist while he guided his renewed erection to my entrance. I pulled him quickly inside as his hands cupped my rear, holding onto me as I began to ride him.

"Showers," I gasped out as a mini tremor shuddered through me.

Edward stumbled down the hallway as he made his way to the showers, trying to hold onto me as I wiggled my body up and down. My mouth kissed and nipped along his throat and neck, which didn't make walking anymore easier on him. He never let us fall though, and once we reached the showers, we didn't exit them for a very long time.

Completely spent, we toweled each other off, then wrapped them around our bodies and went to look for some clothes.

"Jeez, this is pathetic. I'm going to have to keep some extra clothes here for us, just in case," I said with a chuckle.

I held up the only items I could find; a pair of pink sweat pants with 'spank me' scrawled across the butt, a pair of very small spandex shorts, a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Hawaii' on the front of it, and a hot pink tank top with a built in bra.

"Uh, the shorts and tank will barely fit me, so I guess you're stuck with this hideous shirt and the sweats," I giggled.

Edward's face was pained as he gingerly reached for the silly clothes he had to wear, and he begrudgingly put them on while I howled with laughter at the final result.

"Oh my gosh! I would kill for a camera right now!" I laughed while he pulled on the sweats and tried to make them fit a bit better. They were skin tight, and the legs barely reached his knees, and combined with the garish shirt, he looked ridiculous.

"Darling, do not forget, I did kill people at one time in my life, and I am very adept at hiding bodies," he said, glaring at me with a menacing sneer.

"You wouldn't!" I mockingly gasped, pretending to swoon.

"Oh, but I would," he purred, slowly stalking toward me.

I shrieked and took off running, laughing so hard that I was blinded by tears. Edward caught up to me and spun me around, then slammed my back into the wall, leaving an imprint of my body and crumbling the plaster.

"You ass! How am I going to explain this to my dad tomorrow?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I don't have time to worry about such trivial things. I'm more concerned about what kind of punishment I'm going to dole out to you for making fun of me," he said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"What, uh, kind of punishment…oh God…did you have in mind?" I asked as he began kissing and sucking on my throat and scraping his teeth along the tender marks.

"Hmmmm….first, I think I will tie you to the bed so you are completely at my mercy…," he murmured in my ear, causing my skin to form goose bumps and my nipples harden.

Edward, who was normally so restrained, so proper and gentile, had been letting himself be more free with his desires since we were married. I knew he was afraid to let himself go and to explore, because his archaic views on love and sex, but together we smashed through them, much to both of our delight.

"Take me home," I whimpered.

He kissed me so passionately that my legs weakened, and when he finally pulled away to breathe, his face was lit up with the most beautiful smile.

"Let's go," he murmured, brushing his fingers across my swollen lips as I regained my vision.

"Oh wow, I am not going to be able to walk right for the next few days," I gasped and panted after Edward and I were fully spent, many hours after we got home. He fulfilled his promise of 'punishing' me, and it was the most mind blowing, exhilarating sex either of us ever had.

"Are you sure that I didn't bind you too tight? Your wrists are all red and are starting to bruise," he asked as he gently placed kisses on the tender flesh.

When we arrived home, he chased me into the bedroom, and after tearing the clothes from my body once more, he used several of his leather belts to tie me to the bed, spread eagle. Then he tormented me for over an hour, with everything from ice cubes to his very talented mouth. I thrashed and fought against the leather, but he did a good job securing me, however if I used my full strength, I could have broken free.

"I'm fine, worrywart," I teased, pulling my hands free so I could snuggle up to him.

"I do worry, Jo. You are the most precious thing in my life, besides Elizabeth, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Tell you what, next time, _I _can tie _you _up, k? I might just have to give you a spanking while I'm at it," I said, shifting my body upward so I could kiss his soft lips.

"You are something else," he said after he barked out a loud laugh.

Once our laughter died down, we laid together in bed, holding, caressing, kissing and touching. No words were said for some time as we basked in our love for each other. I felt so content, so complete and well loved, and it was the greatest feeling in the entire World.

As I laid there, I couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for how good my life was after seeing how much pain Leah, Quil and Elliot were in at the meeting. Leah and Elliot kept their thoughts very well guarded, but I was able to read Quil like an open book, and what I heard completely floored me.

_How can he be in love with Leah, when he Imprinted on Claire?_

It was a total enigma to me, the whole Imprinting thing, and from my understanding, once you met your Imprint, nothing could ever break that bond. You were destined to be with that person, and that was it. End of story.

Then there was Sophie, one of the greatest mysteries in our supernatural little world. She shouldn't even exist, because vampires couldn't reproduce, but yet there she was. I couldn't even get into her head, and when I tried to as I watched her glance back and forth between Leah and Quil during the meeting, it was like hitting a brick wall.

It was frustrating.

"I couldn't hear her either, darling," Edward softly said.

I tipped my head to look up at him, and saw him watching me with loving smile.

"Normally I don't like prodding into people's heads because it's an invasion of their privacy, but the way she kept looking at Leah and Quil, as if they were this complicated puzzle, I had to take a peek. I don't get it," I grumbled, wanting to know the mysterious woman who saved both my mother and father's lives.

"That's how I felt with your mother, love. Her mind was completely quiet, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not get past her protective shield. Sophie is a bit different though. She knows about mind reading, so she figured out a way to close her mind off, more than likely to protect herself," he said.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Leah, Quil and Uncle Elliot? Everything was fine at Christmas, but now it's all messed up. How can Quil love her? Everyone else who has Imprinted is happy and living their lives with no complications," I asked, even though I knew Edward didn't hold any answers.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he answered, pulling me tighter against his body.

"I'm just so happy that I never had to worry about Imprinting. I knew, from the second I could comprehend things, that I loved you. I guess we have our own form of it, if that's what you want to call it, but I know in my heart that I was created only for you. I could never love anyone else," I told him as my heart swelled with adoration.

"I waited forever for you, Josephine. The road to find you was complicated, but in the end, it brought me to you, and I will be forever grateful, my angel," he said, his eyes bright with tears of happiness.

I pushed myself upward so that my face lie next to his on the pillow, then I leaned in and molded my lips to his, kissing him with all the love I could muster.

"Hmmm, you know what I want right now?" I lazily asked when I pulled my lips away.

"Ask and it's yours," Edward replied, leaning over me and placing little kisses all over my face.

"Food," I said, then started to laugh at the silly look on his face.

"Food it is!" Edward said as he got up and helped me to my feet.

I pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around my naked form, as he went to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers. Then we walked, hand in hand to our kitchen, and prepared a late night meal of cheese, grapes, French bread, thin slices of roast beef and turkey, as well as a tall glass of iced tea for each of us.

While we ate, I noticed Edward seemed lost in thought, but I didn't pry into his mind, because I wanted to give him his privacy. He always extended me the same courtesy, unless I was pissed off at him for something, and I let my bull headedness withhold it.

"I see smoke coming out of your ears," I seriously said, then giggled at his confused expression.

"You're thinking about something really hard," I explained.

"Ha Ha. I was just thinking about our family," he quietly said as he took my hand into his.

"What, like the entire family? Or just You, Bethy and I?"

"Just us. I know Elizabeth isn't even a year old yet, but how do you feel about giving her a brother or sister?" he asked, searching my face for a reaction.

_Didn't see that coming……_

I carefully thought about his question, and although I did want to have several more children, I just wasn't sure the timing was good.

"Do you mean now, or later down the road?" I asked.

"I know with me in medical school, and you starting the training program at the Council, it seems like bad timing, but I think we could manage. I'm feeling more confident about my medical knowledge, so I know that I will be ready to practice medicine within a year. Jasper's document connection can give me my credentials by the time I'm ready, so I will be there more to help out. I can even hold off on the rest of my schooling, if that would put your mind at ease. I know we have forever to build our family and our lives, but I love you Joey, and I want our forever to start now," he said, his eyes caressing my face lovingly.

I felt my emotions as they conflicted with each other, and I was torn between giving Edward, and myself, what we both wanted, and the new responsibilities that were handed to me by my father. He was counting on me to train everyone, so that we were the strongest defense against whatever evil was coming our way, and I didn't want to let him down.

"I want nothing more than to give you another child….to create another tiny miracle that is part of us both, but why not wait a year? You can finish school, and I will have everyone at their peak fighting levels by then. Just one year…," I replied, my heart crushing as his face fell.

I got up from my chair and stood before him, lacing my fingers through his and coaxing him to his feet. I then wrapped my arms around his chest, and laid my head over his heart and listened to its strong rhythm.

"Just because I asked to wait a year does not mean we can't….perfect our skills, right?" I grinned up at him as I gave his butt a pinch.

The disappointment fled from his face and was replaced by a sly smile.

"I have heard that practice does make perfect…," he said in his sultry voice, then followed me as I walked over to the piano and gave him a knowing wink.

"I do believe you mentioned something about me….on top of the piano….with your mouth all over me?" I said, dropping the bed sheet.

I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, and just that little movement of his had my body on fire for the man who stood before me. One would figure, after making love four times in the span of three hours would have us drained and unable to do it again, but gauging by the fire that was spreading through my lower belly, and the erection that strained against his boxers, we were both ready for another round.

"Sit and play something for me," I asked as I pulled his shorts down his lean legs, watching as his prominent erection sprang free.

Edward sat on the bench, stretched his long fingers, then began playing a symphony by Brandenburg. In the middle of him playing, I slipped in front of him, then carefully straddled his legs as he continued to play.

"You play my body as masterfully as you do your piano," I whispered in his ear, letting my moist breath hit his neck.

My tongue lashed out and traced the delicate shell of his ear, then I closed my teeth over his earlobe and bit down gently.

"Touch me," I plead, removing his hands from the keys and placing them at my hips.

Edward slid his hands up my body, then as one hand tangled in my hair, his hungry mouth captured mine in a kiss that sent my pulse soaring. I moaned when his tongue slid sensually over mine, then whimpered when he sucked it into his mouth, swirling it against mine.

"Need you," he groaned into my mouth, then he cupped my rear and stood up and lifted me so that I was sitting on top of his beloved piano. My feet dangled over, accidentally hitting some of the keys as I wiggled around, desperate for him to touch me.

"Lay back, love, and close your eyes. Just feel what I do to you," he crooned, and I did.

Slowly I laid back, hissing at the cold wood as it made contact with my skin. I watched as he drank my prone form in, which was shivering with desire. He took hold of my ankles, then slowly slid his hands upward, caressing my skin. When he reached my knees, he gently forced them apart, baring my most intimate part of my body to him.

I felt no apprehension, no insecurity with Edward, because I trusted him. I trusted in the love we had for each other, and we fully accepted any self perceived flaws either of us had, and I knew he cherished every single part of me. Sure, we fought and argued, but the strength of our love always overcame the trivial things, and always bonded us on a much deeper level.

"Edward," I whispered as he began kissing along the insides of my trembling thighs, carefully avoiding the place I wanted him the most.

"Shhh, angel….just relax."

I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the pleasurable feelings he was evoking in my body. Warm dampness surged between my legs as my body readied itself for him, and my body tingled with every one of his soft touches.

"Oh God," I moaned when I felt his fingers part my folds.

My body sprang upward when his tongue touched me, and my feet hit a bunch of the piano keys, creating a distorted melody, which only grew more frantic as his tongue swirled around.

I moaned loudly when I felt two of his long fingers slide inside of me, curling upward to find the hidden nerves buried in my upper wall. Edward suckled gently on my clit as he added another finger, and when he started moving them in and out, a powerful climax tore through me, leaving me breathless. When the ripples began to ebb, I opened my eyes and looked at him, growing even more aroused as I watched his mouth as he continued to lap and suckle on my most intimate flesh.

"Do you trust me, Jo?" he asked.

"With my life."

Edward stood and picked up the sheet that lay discarded on the floor, then had me lift my hips so that he could put it underneath my lower body.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him.

"You'll see," he smiled at me.

When he was finally finished adjusting the sheet, he stood between my open legs once more, and softly ran his hands up and down the tops of my thighs.

"I want to try something, but you have to trust that what I'm going to do will only bring you pleasure. It may feel strange, but I think you will enjoy it immensely," he said as he stared at my flushed face.

I did feel a little apprehension, not toward Edward, but at whatever he had planned that required the use of the sheet. I trusted him though, so I nodded my head and laid back down.

Edward started kissing my inner thighs once more, in order to reassure me so that I didn't jump, then began sucking and lapping on my sensitive pearl of nerve endings. I felt him slide two of his fingers back inside, working them in and out and spreading them apart to open me up more. He then slid in a third finger, and I was completely lost in the wonderful feelings he was evoking in me. When I was close to falling over the edge again, he removed his mouth, eliciting a groan of protest from me.

"So impatient," he chuckled.

Edward continued to move his fingers in and out, but I felt him curl all three of them upward as he placed his other hand at my pubic bone, a few inches lower than my belly button, and applied a bit of pressure. A strange feeling began to spread through my lower regions, and although it was pleasurable, it still made me panic a bit.

"Edward, what…?" I asked, then moaned loudly when he began moving his fingers faster inside of me, hitting some new hidden nerves.

"Relax, love. Trust me," he whispered, pressing down a bit harder on my lower belly.

I felt a warmth spread through my stomach, and it radiated down my legs, making them feel weak. I felt my body climbing toward something huge, and it felt so damned good that I couldn't stop my body from moving in sync with his hands. He moved his fingers faster and faster, and rubbed against my inner nerves even harder, and then it happened.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed as my body crashed into the most intense, longest orgasm of my entire life.

My body arched sharply upward, and I felt a surge of something wet all over my thighs, but I was so lost in the maelstrom of pleasure, I couldn't look to see what it was.

After a few minutes, the amazing sensations began to ebb, and I was finally able to look down at Edward, who was staring at me in amazement. I then noticed that my legs, the sheet, and Edward's arms were soaking wet, and I flushed with mortification.

"No, Joey, it's ok, darling. You didn't do _that _sweetheart. Please don't be ashamed. I made you orgasm in a different way, that's all," he said, getting on top of the piano to gather me in his arms.

"W-what happened then, if I didn't….pee on you?" I sobbed.

"Oh darling, shhh. I'm sorry. I should have explained it before trying it with you. Some women have an ability to….well, essentially, ejaculate. That's what happened, love. I'm so sorry to have scared you and make you feel shame," he said, his voice filled with remorse.

I was astounded at what he explained, and my shame fled from me, and I kissed him to reassure that I was ok.

"It's ok…I…Edward, that felt so unbelievably good. I wouldn't mind doing it again, now that I know what happened. You didn't hurt me. I just wasn't expecting something like that. It _was _kinda freaky, but man….it felt sooo good," I giggled.

"Yeah?" he nervously asked, then smiled when he saw that I meant my words.

"Oooh yeah. Wow! I think you might have to carry me to our room, because my legs are all shaky and tingly," I said with a laugh.

"It's not over yet, darling. You are going to be highly responsive and sensitive for several hours now, because of the stimulation to those nerves."

"Oh really? Just how responsive?" I asked with a smirk, thinking to myself that nothing could feel as good as what I experienced moments earlier.

Edward rolled himself on top of me, and I opened my legs and felt him settle himself at my entrance. With excruciating slowness he filled me, and by the time he was fully and deeply seated in my sheath, another strong climax left me shaking and breathless once more.

"Oh. My. God!" I cried out, already close to another as he began to thrust in and out.

What seemed like an hour, and six climaxes later, Edward came inside of me with a roar, and collapsed into my awaiting arms. I held him as I drifted in and out of consciousness, and vaguely felt it when he lifted me from the piano and brought me to our bed. I felt him pull the covers around us, then felt him gather me in his strong arms as I drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling completely and thoroughly loved.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter skips around a bit in order to fill in the missing days from the big meeting, to a week after the big New Years bash at Alice and Jasper's house.**

**Sorry for any confuzzlement!!!**

**JPOV**

The days following the Council meeting went by in a flurry of activity. The new patrol schedule was in effect, and thus far, there were no problems. Brady was doing remarkably well and even though he didn't venture past his porch steps, his anxiety levels were dropping exponentially. Alice volunteered to take several days a week, and he seemed to do better when the little sprite was with him. I had a feeling he was developing a little crush on her, as did she, and we would tease him about it at any chance we could.

"Jake, she's married!!! Yeah, I think she's great, and I love being around her, but do you really think I want to have Jazz kick my ass?" he asked me the day after her huge New Years Eve party.

I was hung over as hell and felt like I had a jackhammer in my head, but I didn't have to patrol so I didn't care. Bella practically had to pour me into the car at the end of the night, and I spent the next morning cleaning all of the barf off of the bathroom floor.

Never, EVER was I going to mix Jack Daniels and Petron together again. No way in HELL.

At the party I couldn't help but notice that Leah, Elliot nor Claire came, but Quil was there, and he had become _far_ friendlier with the Jack than I had.

"Fuck it, man. I'm just going to join a monastery, because this shit hurts too much," he slurred despondently when we stepped outside to get some air.

After the Council meeting, Sophie had come to me, explaining what was going on between Leah, Elliot, Quil and Claire, and it floored me to say the least. After speaking to her, I called Quil right away, and he met us for coffee a short time later. Needless to say, he was upset about the whole thing, and ripped into Sophie, accusing her of messing with people's heads.

"You don't know SHIT, freak, so why don't you just mind your own business and leave us alone? You come out of nowhere and start spewing shit about three way Imprinting, which is bullshit! Jake, how can you let her manipulate us like this?" he yelled at me, drawing attention from the other patrons in the coffee shop.

I stayed in my seat while he went off, and when he was done, I quietly let him have it.

"You will shut up right now, Quil. You have no right to speak to my friend like that. She is here, of her own volition, to help _you_ out. She doesn't have to, Quil, because she has her _own_ life to live. So shut up, sit down, and treat her with respect. NOW!" I ordered, my tone icy with rage, as I glared up at his red face.

"Fine," he growled, sitting back down in his chair, his arms folded across his chest in a show of defiance.

"I do believe you have something to say to Sophie?" I said, staring hard at him.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Please forgive me," he said, not at all happy with me at the moment.

"Apology accepted. Quil, I know that what you are hearing is upsetting and hard to believe, but I promise I am not trying to manipulate or mislead you. I understand that you are hurting and confused, and I don't mean to make it any worse for you. I just wanted to give you an explanation as to why all of you are in so much pain," she murmured softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, trying to soothe him.

I could see his eyes grow moist with unshed tears, and his bottom lip started to tremble as he fought not to break down in public. I felt so bad for the guy, as well as the others involved, and thanked the Great Powers that I wasn't in their position.

Bella was the only one for me, and would be the only person I would love, until I took my dying breath.

"W-what do I do? Who am I supposed to be with? Why does this have to be so hard?" he beseeched.

"You are destined to be with either young woman, so the choice is yours to make. Go with your heart, Quil. Who do you love more? Regardless of your choice, you will be with the one you were meant to spend the rest of your days with," Sophie gently said.

Quil took a shuddering breath, held it, then blew it out.

"I love them both. What if I can't choose?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, but I cannot answer that for you, although I wish I could. I may not know you, but I don't want to see any of you hurt so badly, and I wish I could take some of the burden from you."

We stayed at the coffee shop for a while longer, then went our separate ways. Quil thanked Sophie, gave her a hug, and apologized again for the way he had treated her earlier. Sophie and I watched as he walked away, his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets, dejected and hurting.

"Everything will work out the way it is meant to, Jacob. Do not worry," she said as we walked to my car.

"I do worry, Sophie. These people are my family, and it kills me to see them like this," I said as I started the car.

"Trust me, everything will be ok. You will see," she said, giving me a beautiful smile.

And so, time marched on.

About a week after the party, and many _many_ hours of groveling for Bella's forgiveness for getting so trashed, life got back into a comfortable rhythm.

"Hey honey, have you thought about when you want to take the cruise?" I yelled up to Bella as she gave the twins a bath, with Kaylee's help.

I was down in the family room, trying to reupholster the dining room chairs, which was part of my penance for being a drunken fool. I couldn't tell you how many times I shot my hand, rather than the fabric, with the staple gun, and I was starting to get frustrated.

Give me a wrench and a junk heap of a car, and I would have it running by the end of the day. Same went for wood carving, but make me do something like upholstery, and I was lost.

"Do you think we should even plan it out, with Maria still on the loose?" she called down.

_Maria…..that heartless bitch…..what I wouldn't give to wrap my fingers around her nasty throat…._

"I know she's still out there, but she's lying low for now. Hopefully Peter will have something to report soon, that way we can rest easy. Bells, I want to _live_ and not let her rule my life. We will catch her…OW!! SHIT!!" I yelled out as I shot a staple through my thumb.

"Jake, put down the stupid staple gun before you put your eye out! I'm almost done up here, so you can watch Aiden and Billy and I'll finish the chairs. And here I'm the clumsy one," she muttered.

"Don't worry, I've only lost about a pint of blood, honey. I'm on the last chair, anyway," I laughed, and imagined her rolling her eyes at my dramatics.

"Well, I hope you're up to date on your shots, wolfy. I would hate to have to put you down for contracting tetanus," she giggled.

"Har har, you're such a comedian," I scowled.

"All nice and clean for daddy! Now, let me see how much damage you've done to my chairs," she said a short time later as she carried the twins downstairs.

Both babies squealed happily when they saw me, so I took them from Bella and sat down on the leather sofa while Bella inspected my work.

"Not bad, Jake. They look almost like they were professionally done," Bella said.

Kaylee came down the stairs just then, dressed in purple jeans, a bright orange shirt, and red Chucks. Bella took her by the hand, and together they came over by me, and sat down.

"Do you like my outfit, daddy? I dressed myself!" Kaylee happily said as she held out her shirt so I could see it better.

I stifled a laugh at her mismatched clothes, then gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful, baby. Good job!" I praised.

"Mommy, can we go shopping later? I know Aunty Alice made me those dresses and doesn't like it when I wear jeans, but I don't like to wear them all the time. You can't play good in them," she asked with a very serious face.

"Sure we can, baby. Jake, do you mind watching the twins for awhile?" Bella asked.

"No, but I'm serious, Bella. I really want to plan our vacation. Talk about it when you get back?" I asked, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Yep, we will. I want to go either before or after Alice has the baby, because I want to be here for the birth. So yeah, when I get back we can talk about it. I love you," she said, and pressed her lips to mine in a kiss filled with promise.

"I love you too. Hurry home," I murmured against her pillowed lips, gently biting down on the slightly fuller bottom one.

After they left, I sat there for awhile, and thought about everything that transpired since I returned home. Much had stayed the same, and it was comforting, yet many things did change, and I couldn't help but feel a little shaken up. So many people I cared for were having a difficult time, and I wished there was more I could do to ease their burdens.

My thoughts were broken when the phone began to ring, so I got up to get it.

"Hey Jake," Leah said when I picked up the phone.

"Leah, how are you?" I asked, glad to finally hear her voice after a week of not seeing her.

When Elliot broke up with her, and Sophie delivered the bombshell about her and Quil, Leah slipped into a depression, hiding out at Sue's and not taking my calls.

"Not so good, but I'm managing," she said, her voice hoarse and fatigued.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Leah snorted at my question, reverting back to her sarcastic self for a second, then responded.

"No, but thanks. I, uh, are you busy right now? I need to talk to you about something," she asked.

"Nope. Just recovering from multiple puncture wounds caused by an evil staple gun. Do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"I don't even want to know. Um, are you home alone? I can come there."

"Bella took Kaylee shopping, and the other kids are patrolling. So yeah, come on by. I have beer in the fridge," I replied.

"Thanks Jake. Hey, is there any way you can call Sophie and see if she can come, too?"

"Sure, sure. I'll call her as soon as we hang up."

"Ok. See you in a little bit," she said, then hung up.

I called over to Peter's house, where Sophie was still staying until she and Angelo found a house, and was relieved when she answered after one ring.

"I was just wrapping up working on some magic, so I can be there in about twenty minutes. Is Leah ok?" she asked.

"I don't know, Soph. I haven't seen her since last week, but she sounds really depressed. I guess it's good that she's reaching out, right?"

I heard Sophie sadly sigh, then she responded. "Yes, it is good. It is never healthy to shut yourself off from the ones you love, especially when you are going through a difficult time."

I cringed a bit, recalling how I shut myself down last year after the attack, becoming a machine hell bent on retribution, rather than the needs of my family.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, shaking off my guilt.

"Actually, no. Chris is working on the bathroom and isn't planning on going anywhere until later. He picked up a movie for Kaylee and is going to bring it over later this evening, so I have the car," she replied.

"Ok. Thanks Sophie," I said, then hung up after saying goodbye.

I placed the phone back in the receiver, then went about cleaning up the mess I made from working on the dining room chairs while I waited for the two women to arrive.

**Leah POV**

The days following everything that happened passed by without me even noticing. Everyday, I either sat in the chair in my bedroom, staring out the window and not really seeing what was outside, crying my heart out, or sleeping fitfully. Nightmares and bizarre dreams plagued me, leaving me drained and lethargic. I hadn't even gone to see Brady, but couldn't find it in me to feel the guilt I knew was lying just under my grief.

All I wanted to do was disappear, to not wake up and face the nightmare that was my life, especially after Elliot called me so that we could talk.

It was about a week after the New Year, and I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, when my mom knocked on my bedroom door to let me know he was on the phone.

"Hi," I said, barely above a whisper when I picked up the extension in my room.

"Leah," he said, his voice strained.

The line went silent, and all I could hear was him breathing on the other end.

"I was wondering if we could talk," he finally said, and I felt my heart give a little stutter.

"Ok," I replied, fighting back the hope that began surging inside of me.

"Could you please meet me later tonight?" he asked, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Yeah. Where did you want to go?" I asked as I sat up in my bed.

"Um, how about the garden over at the Council building?" he asked.

"Sure. What time did you want me there?" I asked as my heart started to pound in anticipation.

"Is six ok? I'm helping Jasper out at their new house until four-ish, and I need to take a shower afterwards. We are starting to lay the framework for the stables, and I sweat my butt off even though it's cold out," he replied.

"Six is fine," I said.

"Ok, see you then."

"Elliot, wait," I said before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Are….you're ok, right?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears.

"I'm….dealing, I guess. You?"

"Not so good," I said, my voice cracking.

"I know. We will get through this somehow, Leah. We have to."

"I know….I'm so sorry."

"I am too," he said.

"I'll see you at six. Goodbye, Leah," he whispered, his voice breaking on my name.

"Bye," I whispered, then listened to the dial tone after he hung up.

I arrived at the garden forty minutes early, and walked along the winding path that trailed all throughout the serene grounds. Even in winter, it was beautiful, with tiny evergreen trees and other plants that thrived in the colder months.

A few minutes before Elliot arrived, I sat down on one of the ornate benches scattered throughout the garden, and let my mind wander a bit. He showed up right on time, and when I laid my eyes on him, I fought the urge to run up and throw myself in his arms.

"Hey," he said, then sat down next to me, but leaving a good three feet between us.

My heart dropped, and the hope I had felt earlier slowly seeped out of me, leaving me cold inside.

"Hi," I responded, meeting his eyes quickly, then I looked away, afraid of what I would see in their dark depths.

"I'm glad it's warmer out," he said, his discomfiture evident.

"Yeah, I was surprised it hit sixty degrees, but they say it's supposed to snow again tomorrow, and it's only going to be in the mid thirties," I replied, doing anything to make conversation in order to ease some of the tension in the air.

"I'm just glad Spring is going to be here soon. I'm sick of the cold already," he said, causing me to look at him sharply, because I knew he loved the winter months.

Elliot and I, and some of the guys loved to go skiing, snowmobiling, and snowboarding, so it unsettled me that he all of a sudden couldn't stand winter anymore.

"I miss you," I blurted out.

He looked away from me for a few seconds, and when he turned back to face me, a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"I miss you too. So much that it hurts, Leah. You understand why I had to take a break though, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head, because if the roles were reversed, I would have felt the same way.

"I'm glad you called me, because I needed to talk to you, and was afraid to call. I didn't want to upset you anymore than I already have," I said, feeling my chest start to burn.

I went on and told him about what Sophie said about my soul, as well as Quil's, and when I was finished, I watched him as he stared down at his hands.

"A double Imprint. So, what you're saying is that he will always be in the picture," he stated with a steely voice.

"Yes. Elliot, it can't be helped. I HATE THIS!!" I yelled up to the starlit sky.

I hunched over and buried my face in my hands, and started to cry, nearly getting sick from the strength of my sobs. Elliot sat next to me in stony silence, and when my composure started to return, I looked at him.

"What does this mean, Leah? It's going to come down to a choice, and one of us is going to be hurt."

"I know," I whispered.

A few silent moments passed before Elliot spoke again, and his question made my blood run cold.

"If you choose me, there is always going to be this worry that you're thinking of _him _when we are together. If you choose him, does that mean I am going to be alone for the rest of my life, because the woman I love is with her _other _Imprint? This is so fucked up!" he snapped, then got to his feet and began to pace.

"Who _do _you choose, Leah?" he asked, pleading with me through his eyes.

My heart stopped, my stomach burned, and everything began to swim as I was gripped by a rapidly escalating panic attack.

_Please….no…_

"I don't know," I said, my voice nearly inaudible.

Then I knew what I had to do in order to spare him anymore pain. I got to my feet, drew in a deep breath, and shoved the agonizing emotions down deep inside of me.

_She sat me down and took me by the hand._

_She said I'll try to make this painless if I can._

_She was sorry, and then she began to cry_

_Couldn't look me in the eye_

_I said baby let me just save you the time....._

"I'm choosing neither. I'm letting you go, Elliot, and I'm letting Quil go, as well. I want you to find someone who is worthy of your love. Someone who isn't such a mess, and can love you the way you deserve to be loved. Someone who can give you lots of babies, and build a life with you. Someone who you don't have to worry about them being in love with another person while with you," I softly said as I reached into my pocket and took the engagement ring out.

I reached out and tugged his hand from his pocket, and placed the ring into his palm, then closed his fingers around it. He looked at me with so much pain and confusion that my legs began to buckle, and I knew I had to get away from him quickly, or else I was going to have a complete breakdown.

"I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I brought so much pain to your life," I choked out.

I kissed him on the cheek, then turned and ran away, phasing in my clothes once I was a safe distance from him. I took off into the woods as fast as I could, ignoring the frantic voices in my head from both Quil and Embry, who were patrolling. I ran and ran deep into the woods, and didn't stop until something collided with me and pinned me to the ground.

"_Jeese, Leah! What the hell are you doing, running like a bat out of hell?"_ Quil asked as he got off of me and let me get back on my feet.

"_Please, I need to get out of here," _I begged.

"_Not until you tell me why you're so upset. If I didn't stop you when I did, you would have ran right off the side of the mountain! Are you trying to kill yourself?!?" _

I took a look around, and sure enough, the edge of the mountain was about two hundred yards ahead of me. I should have known it was there, having patrolled the area for so many years, but in my blind pain, I forgot.

"_No. I just….forgot it was there."_

Quil looked at me like I was crazy, then shook his head and reached for the band that was around his leg. He quickly phased, and pulled on a pair of shorts, and tossed me a t-shirt. I took it from him, phased and put it on, then turned to face him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, reaching for my arm, which I hastily pulled away.

I couldn't let him touch me, because in my fragile emotional state, as well as my longing for him, I would have given in, and I couldn't afford that. I had to be strong, and live with the decision I made, regardless of my own pain and needs.

_I can see where this is going_

_Tears will fall and hearts will break_

_Love's a game we all must play_

_So dry your eyes and be on your way_

_As for me I'll be okay_

"I assume you've talked to Sophie," I stated, trying to keep my resolve.

"I did, and it freaked me out. It makes sense though, because you and I shouldn't have these feelings for each other because of our Imprints. How did we not know? With Claire, I knew right away."

"Same here with Elliot. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I've made a decision, and I plan on sticking to it," I said, straightening my back and bracing myself against the pain in my heart.

Quil looked sharply at me, and the hope that burned in his eyes tore me to shreds. I hated hurting him, hurting either of them, but until I could get my head on straight, it's what had to be.

"Who?"

_Well I thought we were that perfect match_

_It's so hard to say that now without a laugh_

_There was never, ever such a thing_

_Not as far as I can see_

_Now that all of love such misery...._

"I'm choosing neither. I can't do this, Quil. I can't be responsible for breaking either one of your hearts. Please, go to Claire, because she can give you what I cannot. She can love you with her whole heart, give you children, make you happy," I said as my throat constricted.

"Don't I get a say so, Leah? You _do _make me happy. Please don't do this," he begged.

"Don't you see? It's the only way you and Elliot can ever have a chance to be happy! I have to, Quil. I have to," I whispered, begging him to understand, and began to walk away from him.

I didn't even notice him move, and the next thing I knew, my back was pressed against the trunk of a massive evergreen tree.

"What are you….?" I started to ask, but his lips cut me off.

Quil kissed me with such wild abandon that my head began to swim. I fought so hard not to respond to him, but my body won out, and I returned his kiss, matching his passion with my own. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip, causing him to moan softly when my tongue slid across his.

"Leah…," he sighed against my mouth.

His hands slipped down my body, and grasped the hem of my shirt, quickly removing it from my overheated body. He then reached behind and cupped my rear, lifting me upward so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I cried out against his mouth when he entered me in one hard desperate thrust, and I tore my lips from his, gasping for air. Our eyes locked, and he began to move, sliding in and out of me with hard, sure thrusts, reaching deeper than he ever had before, as if he was Imprinting himself inside me.

"You. Are. Mine," he growled, then began thrusting harder into me, claiming me with his body.

With lightening speed, I reached a powerful climax, howling into the night as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over me. Quil kept going, pounding in and out with little mercy, rapidly bringing me to the cusp of another orgasm.

"Quil! Oh God," I gasped and panted as I clawed at his back, needing to feel him closer to me.

"Love you so much," he panted, then covered my mouth with his as he sped up, his own crisis looming.

He thrust into me several more times, then his body tensed up and his arms wrapped fully around me, almost to the point I couldn't breathe. I felt him swell inside of me, then the warm wetness of his essence poured out over and over into my waiting body, triggering another mind blowing orgasm that left me dazed.

"Mine," Quil whimpered, burying his face in my neck, breathing hard as we recovered from the intensity of our love making. He still had his arms wrapped tight around me, and I around him, as if one of us were to let go, the other would fade away into the night.

Hot tears pricked at my eyes once the blissful haze began to dissipate, and heart crushing guilt over what I allowed to happen flooded me. I let out a strangled cry, then struggled against him, and pled for him to let me go.

"I…this shouldn't have happened," I said, not meeting his gaze.

Quil's body slumped in defeat, and slowly he let go of me.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that, Leah. You can't deny what's between us, no matter how hard you try," he quietly said, his voice tinged with anger and hurt.

"I did feel it, Quil, and I'm not denying what we have together. But I can't go on hurting Elliot like this. I can't hurt _you _like this anymore. I can never give you all of myself, because half of me belongs to Elliot," I said as I picked up the shirt and handed it to him.

"So that's it then? You're going to walk away from me, from _us, _without a backward glance?" he angrily asked.

"Yes," I stoically said, growing cold as part of me died.

"Leave," he demanded, turning his back to me.

I stared at his broad back, closed my eyes and took a breath, then walked to the tree line. Before I phased, I turned to look at him once more, and nearly collapsed to my knees when I saw his body shaking when he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, then phased and took off through the woods, once more running from my feelings and wishing that the Earth would swallow me whole.

_You can see where this going_

_Tears will fall and hearts will break_

_Love's a game we all must play_

_So dry your eyes and be on your way_

_As for me I'll be okay_

"Hi Leah, come in," Jacob said, seconds after I knocked on the door.

I followed him inside and into the dining room, where he had an ice cold beer waiting for me.

"Sit down," he said, pulling my chair out for me and handing me the beer.

"Thanks," I said as I sat and took a long pull from it.

Jacob quietly watched me, waiting for me to talk, while I fidgeted nervously.

After a long, sleepless night, I came to a decision, and I had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy about it. After all, I would be letting him and the Pack down, but given my current state of mind, I was of no use to them and would have been a liability.

"Jake, I need time off for awhile," I said, glancing up to gauge his reaction.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Le. We are fully covered, so take as much time as you need," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Thanks, but not just from patrolling," I said, looking down at the bottle in my hand.

"Leah? What are you not telling me?"

"I can't be your Beta anymore, Jake. I'm too fucked up right now, and I can't back you up in this state of mind. My life is a freakin' disaster, and any involvement with patrols and leading will be a hazard to everyone," I said, feeling my lower lip tremble.

"What are you saying, Le? Talk to me," he pled.

"I am resigning as Beta. Jacob, I am so sorry, but I can't do this anymore until I get my head screwed on straight. I…I'm leaving tonight."

"Leaving? Where are you going?" he gently prodded.

"Jake, I'm begging you, please don't say anything to anyone. Please," I begged, needing to keep my location a secret.

"You know I won't. You have my word as your brother and your Alpha," he solemnly said.

"I'm going to go stay with Ian and Matthew in Hawaii. Jacob, I have to get away from all of this, because it's slowly killing me. How can I make a choice that's going to destroy one of them? I can't, and I won't. I just…..I need to know what to watch out for in case I start getting sick from the Imprints," I said, scared to death that the Imprints would stop me from the much needed escape I planned.

"Ugh. Leah, are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to," I whimpered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Jacob went to let Sophie in, while I sat there, tears falling down my face.

"Hello, Leah," she said, softly smiling.

"Hi."

Sophie sat down, and we talked about my decision, and the repercussions of the Imprints.

"Well, with me, I slowly got weaker. I was unable to eat, and the nightmares kept me from sleeping. Eventually, I was so weak that I couldn't even phase anymore, and that's when Peter took me to Sophie. I was hours away from death, and if she hadn't anchored my soul, I would have died," Jacob explained.

"Leah, usually Imprints cannot be away from each other for more than a few weeks. You're a little different, because of the double split. You may be affected quicker, or it could progress slower. I really have no way of knowing," Sophie said, her eyes filled with concern and fear.

"So, I should watch for increasing weakness, and what else?" I asked.

"Inability to eat or sleep, fainting spells, anything out of the ordinary. Leah, I understand why you have to do this, but please, I'm begging you as your brother, if it becomes too much, you need to come home. I know how stubborn you are, but you have to understand that two other people will be affected, as well," Jacob said.

"I know. I'll have my phone with me, plus you have the number to the estate. If Elliot and Quil start getting too sick, you need to call me right away. I know this is so selfish of me, but I just can't be here anymore. Not until I find myself again. I'm so lost, and I don't know what else to do," I sobbed.

Jacob got up and came to me, and pulled me against his body in a tight hug. I fisted my hands in his shirt and buried my face against his chest and let my grief pour out of me in choking sobs. When I began to settle down, I pulled away and took the tissues offered by Sophie, and gave her a grateful smile.

"T-thank you," I said as I wiped my face.

"Before you go, I would like to give you something. Could you please stand? Jacob, I need you to leave the room for a few minutes," Sophie said as she got to her feet.

Jacob gave her a look that communicated that he understood what she was about to do, then walked out, giving us privacy.

"I'm going to do a spell that will anchor your soul. It should buy you more time, and hopefully by the time it wears off, you will have found your solace. You have my word that none of this will be uttered to anyone other than Jacob. Your secret is safe with me, friend," Sophie said, giving me a nurturing hug.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I replied.

"Close your eyes."

When they were tightly closed, I heard Sophie draw in a deep breath, and when she spoke it was in Latin. I felt energy fill the room, causing the hair all over my body to stand on end. Suddenly, I will filled with an intense warmth, and strength flooded though me, bringing me to my knees. Slowly it faded, and when I opened my eyes, Sophie was looking down at my kneeling form, her eyes fading from pure white back to their natural, amber color.

"Wow. That was….different," I said as I got to my feet on wobbly legs.

"I can imagine. Well, Leah Clearwater, you are protected and bound for as long as the spell can fight the Imprints. Just be aware that it is only temporary, so make sure you look for signs Jacob and I talked to you about," she said, helping me to my feet.

Together, we walked out into the family room, where Jacob was pacing back and forth. When he saw me, he stopped, and asked me once more if I was sure of my choice.

"I am. Thank you, Jacob. Sophie, you too. Thank you, so much. I promise to be in touch if things start going bad," I said, hugging them both once more.

"You hurry home to us," Jacob said, his voice cracking with emotion.

My eyes filled with tears, because I was going to miss him and everyone else terribly.

"Oh, and for the record, you will always be my Beta, Le. You're just….on vacation. Nobody can ever replace you, so go get your head straight, and get your ass back home. That's an order, Miss," Jacob said.

"Yes, sir," I said, kissing him on the cheek before I left.

Later that night, after my bags were packed, I wrote a long letter to my mom, explaining why I had to leave. I cried the whole time I wrote it, because it hurt to leave her. I felt guilty over not telling her face to face, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if she asked me not to go. Plus, the fewer people who knew where I was, the better. Jacob knew how to find me, so I knew that if anything happened while I was gone, he would let me know.

When the taxi dropped me off at the airport, I gave paid the driver and gave him an extra hundred dollars to keep his mouth shut if anyone inquired about me. He happily took my money, thanking me profusely and promising that he had not a clue if anyone asked, then drove off after I got out.

I went to the gate, not even checking my small bag, and found a seat in the back of the practically empty plane, where I could be alone and nobody would bother me. The flight attendant told me to fasten my seat belt, and a few minutes later, the plane was hurtling down the runway.

"I love you both, so much" I said as the plane lifted off, then curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

_I can see where this is going_

_Tears will fall and hearts will break_

_Love's a chance we all must take_

_So dry your eyes and be on your way_

_As for me I'll be okay_

_As for me I'll be okay_

_As for me I'll be okay_

_I'll be okay_

_I'll be okay_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know several of you want to see more J/B in this story, and you will get them, I promise! Right now, I need to focus in on the L/E/C/Q mess, because it really is a large part of this story. Hang in there, because I promise to give you your fix, lol!**

**Also, let me know who you want Leah to choose……I'm curious about how you feel about it.  
**

**BTW, I know a BUNCH of you are lurking and not leaving reviews. So, give me, ohhhh, 50 reviews and I'll bust my hump to get chapter 24 out faster!**

**(I know, evil bitch, hehehe!)**

**Love ya guys!!!**

**Elliot POV**

When Leah handed me back her engagement ring, I stood there, frozen in my spot, for a very long time. Darkness surrounded me, not only from the night, but deep inside of my heart and soul.

_I've lost her…._

"Oh God, help me," I cried as I fell to my knees, screaming in pain up to the starry sky.

_She was everything to you, but because you couldn't accept the fate that life handed her, you forced her into a decision that ended any chance of salvaging what you had….._

"Leah," I choked out.

_Your heart belongs to her….YOU belong to her, but her heart will never fully be yours…..part of it would belong to Quil……and you know it would have torn you up…..If she would have chosen you, could you have accepted that?_

"Yes!" I thought to myself.

From what I knew, Leah had always been faithful to me. Even though she was sleeping with Quil while I was a child, I knew she ended things with him, regardless of how strongly she was pulled to him, once I matured into adulthood.

Every single day she was with me, and never once did I suspect that she was cheating. Her focus was always on me, on our relationship, and she never showed any sign of distraction, other than her inability to announce our engagement. She shoved away whatever feelings she had for Quil, because she loved me and wanted to plan our future together.

_She may have loved you, but she didn't want to take that final step….. She may not have known she was in love with Quil at first, so that's not even an excuse for why she hid the engagement….. She didn't love you enough to let the world know you were to be married……_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud, just wanting the pain and confusion to leave, and for Leah to come back to me.

_I have to go find her…..to let her know that no matter what, I want to spend the rest of my life with her….._

"Elliot? You ok, man?" a male voice asked, causing me to jump.

I turned around and saw Embry walking tentatively towards me, wearing only a pair of shorts. I didn't know what the patrol schedule was, but based on his attire, I figured it was his turn in the rotation.

"Where's Leah? She phased and took off into the woods. You have to help me find her!" I said, standing up and walking over to him.

"I did see her, but she was running too fast for me to catch her," he replied, his eyes sad, yet guarded, unsure of my intentions.

"Please help me find her, Em. I made a horrible mistake, and I have to make it right," I beseeched.

Embry shifted uncomfortably, and averted his eyes, hiding something from me. I felt the air leave my lungs, because the Pack never patrolled alone, and then I knew…. I knew that _he _was with her.

"He's with her, isn't he?" I snarled.

Embry shifted again, scratched his head, then ran his hand down his face and nodded his head.

"Yeah. When we heard her phase, her thoughts were a mess. She was crying and running so fast, so Quil went after her before she ended up hurting herself. She almost ran herself off the side of the mountain about four miles out, because her head was so jumbled and she forgot. If he hadn't stopped her…."

I stood there, clenching and unclenching my fists as rage and jealousy roared inside of me. I was so angry that he was with her, doing God knows what, and it was too much for me to bear.

"Where are they? She is mine, Embry, and I'll be damned if I lose her now. She belongs with me, not him. He has Claire, yet he's going to take my Leah, too? FUCK HIM!" I seethed.

I turned and started for the woods, determined to find Leah and make her understand that it was _me _she belonged with, double Imprint be damned. I knew I couldn't live without her in my life, and I was going to prove to her that I could love her, regardless of her feelings for Quil.

"Elliot, don't!" Embry called out.

I spun around to face him, and nearly toppled backwards onto my butt when I saw that his face was inches from my own.

"You need to let her make this choice on her own. She's so confused, and she doesn't want to hurt either of you. Trust me, man. Let her figure it out, because if you pressure her, she will break and may not recover from it. She's too fragile," he said in a firm voice.

I stared at Embry for a full minute, my body tense and ready to spring. Even with my speed, I knew he could catch up to me, so running off was fruitless. My anger ebbed a bit, and I knew Embry was right. Leah was going through hell, even more than I was, so if I put any pressure on her, I knew there was a chance I would lose her forever. My shoulders slumped and I swallowed back my tears, and sat down before my legs could give out.

"Embry, Jesus. I don't know what to do here. I know this has to be eating her alive, and I know you're right. I just don't want to let her go. She's everything to me," I muttered, leaning forward and covering my face with my hands. I felt Embry sit down next to me, and we sat in silence while my brain spun around everything.

"I don't know how to help you, Elliot. The whole situation is jacked up. But I can tell you that she needs to do this on her own, with no added pressure."

"Yeah," I brokenly whispered.

"You going to be ok? Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, motioning to my car in the lot.

"No, but thanks. I know you need to go patrol, so I won't keep you any longer," I sighed as I got to my feet.

"Hang in there, kid. Honestly, things have their ways of working out for the best. It might not seem that way right now, but later on, when you look back on it all, you will understand whatever lesson is being taught. I'm no holy roller or anything, but I really do believe that things happen for whatever reason they do. If you need to talk, give me a call, or stop by. My house is always open, and hell, Angela is a great person to talk to, as well. I don't know how she does it, but she has this calming sense about her. So stop by whenever you want," Embry said, and laid his arm over my shoulders, squeezing to reassure and comfort me.

"Thanks, Em," I said, then walked over to my car and got in. I looked over, and saw him watching me, and when I put the car in gear, he waved and then took off for the woods.

I turned the car heater up full blast, because I was chilled all the way to the bone, and began shaking. Even though it was still somewhat warm out, and the heater had the car at what should have been an uncomfortable temperature, I just couldn't shake the chill. I had a bad feeling, deep down in my soul, and it scared the hell out of me.

_What am I going to do if she chooses Quil? Can I live without Leah? Do I even WANT to?_

Morbid thoughts of driving my car off the side of a mountain consumed my thoughts as I drove home, but I knew I wouldn't do anything stupid. While there was still a chance that Leah would come back to me, thoughts of suicide were not appealing.

_But if she chooses him……._

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," I said out loud as I pulled into my drive and turned the car off, then headed inside.

I immediately went up to my room, changed into a pair of flannel pants and a sweatshirt, then crawled into bed and let the pain consume me, until I finally passed out.

I woke up the next morning, at what was usually an ungodly time of day for me. It was only a little after five, and although my body demanded I go back to sleep for a few more hours, my mind wouldn't let me.

After a long shower, I got dressed and went down to eat something, even though food was completely unappealing. I had a long day ahead of me though, so I forced myself to eat a large bowl of cereal, and drank several cups of coffee. I was just rinsing out my bowl and refilling my cup, when my father came down, giving me a strange look.

"You're going over to help Jasper today, right?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of the potent drink. He grimaced slightly at the strength, and ended up adding some cream to it to cut the bite.

"Sorry, I needed it strong. Yeah, he, Paul, and a few of the other guys are going to try to get the rest of the framework done so that we can start putting the walls up for the stable."

Charlie nodded his head, took a few more pulls of his coffee, then made himself a bowl of cereal and joined me at the table. I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't look up from the newspaper I was looking at, but not really seeing the words. My mind was too wrapped up with Leah, and I couldn't really concentrate on much else.

"Is everything ok, son? You've looked like hell the past few days," he nonchalantly asked.

I sighed, debated on telling him the truth, then decided against it.

"We had a fight," I simply stated, not wanting to really get into it.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, then slightly chuckled.

"First fight, huh? Well, I know you kids will work it all out and be back to sucking face in the backseat of your car again in no time," he said, then snatched the paper from me.

"Ugh, you saw that," I groaned, recalling the romp in the backseat of my car a month prior. I thought for sure the trees hid us enough, but obviously, they hadn't.

"I may be getting a bit long in the tooth, son, but your old man rarely misses a thing. You're using protection, right?" he asked with a small grin, knowing how uncomfortable I got when it came to talking about sex.

"Yes, Dad," I muttered, then got up to discard my empty cup, and fill up the large travel mug to take with me.

"I'm heading out. See you later tonight. Do you want me to bring home anything for dinner, or is mom cooking?" I asked before I left.

Charlie gave me another strange look, and his smile slightly fell. He knew that Leah and I spent nearly every minute of the day together, and for me to be home this much surely tipped him off that not all was well.

"Sue is bringing over some of Billy's famous fish fry," he said with a hint of sadness over the loss of his best friend.

"Ok," I said, then turned to leave.

"Son, wait. I don't know what's going on with you and Leah, and I don't want to pry, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for ya. Whatever it is, you will get through it, no matter what," he said.

"I know. Thanks, Dad. See you later tonight," I replied, then walked out to my car.

"Elliot! You're here early!" an exuberant Alice said as I got out of my car.

I had just pulled in the winding, gravel drive and turned the car off when she pranced out of the house to meet me. She took my nearly empty mug of coffee from me, and handed me a fresh one, then gave me a hug.

"You're going to be ok. Trust me," she gently said, then wrapped her little arms around my torso and gave me a hug. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thanks Alice," I said, and mustered a slight smile for her.

She was working hard on maneuvering her visions around the wolves and had gotten quite adept at breaking though the blockage, so I knew she had seen a glimpse of my future. Unless my future became clear to her because it was a future without Leah. I wanted to ask her how things worked out, but I was too afraid to find out if Leah ended up choosing me in the end.

I just couldn't bear the pain.

"Come inside! You're the first one here, but the rest will start trickling in, in ohhhh, thirty seven minutes!" she said, then skipped into the house.

"Good morning, Elliot," Jasper said when I followed Alice through the door.

"Hey Jazz," I replied.

Jasper felt my obvious distress, and sent soothing waves of calm my way, taking away some of the ache in my heart. Although it was temporary, I was still grateful for the little reprieve from the emotional torture I was going through.

"Alice, you shouldn't be doing so much!" I scolded when I saw the huge spread of food she was feverishly preparing.

"Oh pooh! Just be quiet and let me do my thing. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I should stay in bed twenty four seven," she rebutted.

I threw up my hands in surrender, because with Alice, _nobody _won, and drank my coffee while I watched the tiny whirlwind flit about the kitchen. I watched her anxiously, because I knew her culinary skills were not the greatest, but everything seemed to smell really good, and my stomach rumbled. Although my appetite hadn't been the greatest since my relationship began to fail, I couldn't help myself from reacting to the succulent aromas permeating the remodeled kitchen.

"Jazzy, can you set one extra place setting for me, please?" she asked from her perch by the sizzling pan of eggs.

"Who else are you expecting?" I asked as I pushed my setting to the side to make room for the one Jasper had in his hand.

Before Alice could answer, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Elliot, could you get that for me, please?" Alice asked with a mischievous grin.

I got up and walked to the door, and when I opened it, a shivering Claire stood on the steps, her hand in mid-air as she prepared to knock again.

"Hi," she said, her voice flat.

"Hi Claire," I replied.

We stood there staring at each other, both of us unsure what to say. We had never really been friends, but we did have the pain of what we were going though in common, and it left the air uncomfortable between us.

I couldn't help but take in her pretty features, which were now marred by the dark, puffy bags under her eyes, and the paleness of her usually tan skin. Her brown eyes, which usually sparkled with happiness and life, were filled with so much pain and torment that I fought the urge to give her a hug.

"Can I come in? It's kinda cold out here," she asked, rubbing her gloved hands together for warmth.

"I'm sorry! Forgive my lack of manners," I said as I stepped to the side and allowed her in.

"Claire! Come in, come in! Jazzy, will you get Claire a hot cup of coffee, darling?" Alice asked after she flitted over to Claire and gave her a warm hug.

I helped her remove her coat and placed it across the back of the chair next to me, then pulled it out for her to have a seat. Once she was settled in, I sat down next to her, passing the cream and sugar over for her coffee.

"Thanks," she quietly said.

We sat in a weird silence for a few minutes, but Alice and Jasper did a good job trying to ease the discomfort in the room by engaging us in a variety of chatter.

"Thanks, Alice, for calling me last night. I needed something to take my mind off of…things," Claire said a bit later, obviously more relaxed.

"No problem! I can use all the help I can get if Jazz and I plan on moving in come April. As you can see, the only thing that's finished is the kitchen. Besides, I have it on good authority that you wield a mean paintbrush," Alice replied.

Claire let out a soft laugh, which surprisingly lifted some of my depression.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, but I'm happy to help," she said.

I could tell she was feeling a bit more comfortable, because she would give me little glances here and there, whereas before, she would barely look at me.

"Here comes the cavalry," Alice said, just as there was a loud knock on the door.

Paul, Jared, Zoey, Sarah, Seth, Rosalie and Hayden breezed through the door when Jasper opened it, and we all sat down to a delicious breakfast before setting out to work for the day. The girls were going to work on the interior of the house, while the guys were going to work outside on the stable.

By noon, the skeletal walls of the stable were up, and I left the guys in order to go inside to call our lunch order in to the deli in Forks. Claire was in the kitchen, washing cream colored paint from her hands, and stiffened up when she saw me.

"I'll only be a minute," I reassured her.

"It's ok, Elliot. I'm sorry I'm being so weird. It's just…. seeing you reminds me of…" she said, but ended her sentence with a sad whimper.

I leaned against the counter, unsure of what to do. We were mirror images of each other's pain, and we both reminded the other of the people who hurt us so badly.

"I'll leave," I offered, not knowing what in the world to do.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. Please stay," she quietly begged.

She wiped off her hands on her jeans, then grabbed us each a bottle of water from the fridge, handing me one. I gratefully took it, then sat down at the kitchen table, motioning for her to sit down with me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked once she was seated.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and leaned her elbows onto the table before answering.

"I can't sleep. I can't eat. All I do is hurt, and I'm so scared. Quil is everything I've ever known, really, and I can't imagine my life without him," she sadly said, her voice choked with emotion.

"I know. It's all I can think about. I saw Leah last night, and she told me that, in order to spare us all anymore pain, that she is choosing neither. I know that's not possible, and I'm dreading the day the choice is made. Claire, what happens to us, if they choose to be together? Does that mean that you and I will always be alone? Does it mean that we have to be miserable, while they get to live their lives? This Imprinting thing is such bullshit!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair in exasperation.

She sadly sighed, then covered her eyes with her hands.

"I don't know what it means, Elliot. Quil hasn't really said anything more to me about it, but then again, I haven't seen him since the day I broke up with him. I think he's too afraid to call. But all I can say is if Quil chooses me, it will always be in my head that he's thinking about Leah. He's no longer just mine, and I don't know if I can live with that; wondering if he's thinking about her when he's kissing me. There will always be that doubt."

"I know," I whispered, not needing to add anything more, because she covered it all. "Claire, I know we never really had a friendship in the past, but if you're open to it, I would like for us to be friends."

She lifted her tear streaked face from her hands, and her sad eyes met mine, making my skin tingle. Her gaze was intense, filled with compassion, sadness, and now hope, and it made me feel good that I was able to do that for her.

"I-I would like that," she whispered.

I reached across the table and took her tiny hand in mine, my eyes widening in confusion when a warm tingle flowed from her into me.

"Do you feel that?" she softly asked.

"I do. I guess we were meant to be friends, huh? It's going to be nice talking to someone going through the same thing as me," I said, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, it will. I've never really had a guy friend before…..how do we do this?" she asked, her tears drying up.

"Well, we can trade off. One day, we can do facials, or whatever girly things you want, and the next, we can do something manly. Like….shoot, I don't know," I laughed, attempting to keep things light.

Claire started to giggle at my articulacy, and it was so contagious. Before long, both of us had tears of laughter running down out face, as we called out different, ridiculous things we could do together.

"Pedicures!" she shouted.

"Bench pressing!" I yelled.

"Manicures!"

"Oh hell no! Baseball games!"

"Ooooh! I love baseball! We can hit some Mariner games!" she exclaimed.

"Really? You don't seem like a basebally girl," I skeptically replied.

"Yeah, and I don't like manicures, either, so Pffft!" she retorted.

Our laughter calmed down a bit, and I noticed our fingers were still laced together, and it sent a thrill throughout my body. When I looked up, I noticed that she was looking down at our hands too, and when our eyes met, her cheeks blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"What kinds of things do you like?" I asked as my curiosity of her got the better of me.

She thought hard for a few moments, before answering, "Well, I love baseball, hockey, fishing, going to the beach, seeing movies, riding mopeds, going to book stores that have Starbucks in them, because I love to read and drink lattes. I don't know," she paused with a shrug, "I just…I like a lot of things. I do like some girly stuff, like butterfly gardens, flowers, and I like having my hair done by Rosalie. But I'm not a high maintenance girl, I swear," she seriously said.

I could feel my lips twitch upward as my affection for this sweet girl grew, and I had a good feeling that she and I would end up being great friends. The ache that plagued my heart slightly lessened, and I felt optimistic that life would get better, from there on out.

"Well, I happen to have two tickets to the Thunderbirds game next Friday. Want to go?" I asked, secretly crossing my fingers that she would accept.

She shifted uncomfortably at first, then smiled.

"Heck yeah! Gotta get my fix of some violence on ice! Hey, did you know that when blood hits the ice, it actually _bounces_?? Crazy, I know!" she exuberantly said.

I laughed loudly at her adorable excitement, finding it endearing.

"I'll take your word on it. So, how about I get you around three? It'll take us a few hours to drive to Seattle, so we could like grab something to eat before heading over to the stadium?" I mused.

"Elliot, if we are going to be friends, you have to quit being such a girl! I demand the finer things in life, such as hotdogs, giant pretzels, nachos, and a big greasy burger," she said in a totally serious voice and an impish grin.

I sat there stunned, because I was a huge fan of stadium food too, but I wanted to treat her to a nice dinner, not knowing if she ate the junk the stadium served.

"Ahh, a girl after my own heart. This friendship is getting off to a great start, Miss Claire Bear," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes at my nickname for her, then gave me a dazzling smile.

"I think you're absolutely correct in that assumption, Mister Swan," she giggled.

We talked for a few more moments, until it was time for me to go pick up the food. I drove with a smile on my face, because in all of the darkness that was in my life right then, having Claire's friendship made everything much more bearable.

When it was time to go home, and we got as much work done as possible, I said goodbye to everyone, then walked Claire out to her car. I opened the door for her, then closed it and leaned against the door to speak to her through the window.

"Here," I said, and handed her a slip of paper with my home and cell numbers on it.

"Thanks," she replied, then scribbled down her own contact info, and handed it to me.

"Call me for anything, ok? No matter what time. I don't sleep much anymore because of everything, so don't feel as if you're a bother. We're going to get through this, Claire," I said, giving her a smile.

"I will. You do the same, ok? We are friends now, so we need to be there for each other," she replied, her cheeks slightly flushing once again.

"Be safe driving home, and I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I stepped away from the car.

"Bye," she said, and then was gone.

After she was out of sight, the loneliness started to consume me once more, now that her warm presence was no longer near me. I sighed sadly and got into my own car, and lost myself in thought as I drove home.

Later that night, after dinner and a long shower, I lay in bed and let my thoughts wander. Although I was still severely depressed, I couldn't help but feel a little more light hearted after forging the friendship with Claire. We had so many things in common, especially our grief, and I had a really good feeling that she and I were destined to be really good friends.

"Nothing happens by mistake," I mused out loud, quoting something that Billy had said to me a few years back.

"_Life is not meant to be endured nor mastered, son. It is meant to be lived, minute by minute, to the best of your ability. Nothing, absolutely nothing, happens by mistake. There is a Grand Plan set into motion for each of us, the second we are conceived. Always remember that."_

Just as I was about to doze off, an overwhelming pain in my chest made me sit upright. I clutched my chest, and struggled to catch my breath as I willed the feeling to go away. It felt as if my soul was being ripped from me, and it shook me up pretty bad. When the feeling wouldn't go away, and a panic attack set in, I grabbed my phone and immediately called Claire. Her voice calmed me down substantially, easing the pain to a dull ache, although it never fully went away.

We talked on the phone for several hours, and at one in the morning we hung up. The feeling was still there, gnawing at me, and it was a long time before I was finally able to fall asleep. My last thoughts before darkness overtook me, were of Leah, and I hoped, with all my heart that she would choose me, because I couldn't imagine my life without her.

**Leah POV**

"Miss, we are landing in a few minutes. Can I get you anything else before we land?" the flight attendant asked as she gently shook me awake.

"No, thank you," I said, and sat up straight in my seat, stretching my cramped muscles.

Once the cobwebs of sleep were cleared from my mind and I was able to focus, I right away felt the pull of the Imprint. My chest hurt, I felt a bit nervous and jittery, and the strong desire to turn around and go back home overwhelmed me. It was uncomfortable, but was in no way enough for me to repeal my decision.

"Breathe, Leah," I said to myself as I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled.

When the feeling began to lessen a bit, I opened my eyes again, and noticed the lights of the runway as the plane prepared to touch down. Once the seatbelt light turned off, I got up and retrieved my bag from the overhead compartment, then made my way to the front of the plane, wondering if the driver would be on time to take me over to the estate. I began my descent down the stairs that rolled up to the plane, then stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

"How did you? Did Jacob…?" I stated, then shook my head, internally smiling at Jacob's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, he called us a few hours ago to let us know you were coming for a visit. It's good to see ya, Leah," Matthew said as he took my bag from me and gave me a warm hug. He, Ian, Kit and Milahni all came to greet me, and it warmed the chill in my heart.

I embraced each of my welcoming committee, then stepped back and looked at them a bit warily, because I wasn't sure about how much Jacob had told them.

"It's ok, Le. Jacob just said that you were going through something personal, and that it would be nice for you to see a familiar face when you got off the plane. So here we are," Ian explained.

"But what about patrol? You shouldn't have skipped it just to meet me," I said, nervously chewing my lip.

"It's been very quiet, Leah, so please don't worry. The island is safe. You are just as important," Milahni said, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice breaking as emotions overcame me.

"Why don't we get you back to the estate so you can relax? I had the staff prepare the villa nearest to the main house for you, so you can have your privacy, as well as be near the lot of us," Matthew said as he draped a muscular arm across my shoulders.

A short time later we arrived, and Matthew walked me to the villa while the others went to prepare something for me to eat. He set my bag on the bed, then sat down on the edge of it, looking up at me expectantly.

"I know that whatever it was that made you leave home was pretty major, Le, so if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Whenever you're ready," he patiently said.

I sighed sadly, ran a shaky hand through my disheveled hair, then sat down in the chair across from him.

"The others…..they know not to tell anyone I'm here, right?" I asked, hoping that Jacob made that point crystal clear.

"Yes, but who are we keeping your location a secret from?"

The tears that were threatening to fall since they met me at the airport did so then, and my body was overcome by strong, shaking sobs. I heard Matthew get up from his seat on the bed, then felt him kneel in front of my, placing his hands atop my knees.

I told him everything, from my affair with Quil, my relationship and engagement to Elliot, to the triple Imprint. I told him how confused I was, and how I couldn't make a choice that would destroy the men I loved more than anything in the world. When I was finally done, Matthew hugged me close, and just let me cry.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can help you, but I promise to be there for you, to help get you through this mess," he soothed.

"Thanks," I mumbled into his shoulder.

He held me until I calmed down, then sat back down across from me, on the bed, his face serious.

"I was told to keep an eye on you, to make sure you stayed healthy. Jacob gave me some signs to look out for, and I'm to call him right away if you get too sick. You have to let me know, Le. Don't hide anything from me, ok?" he firmly, yet gently asked.

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes, grateful to have people in my life that loved me enough to take care of me so well.

"Milahni and Ian should have some food ready for you. Come on, they are probably waiting for us by the pool," he said, gently tugging me to my feet.

I followed him down the lush path, and when it opened up, I saw Ian, Kit and Milahni waiting for me, a huge spread of tropical fruits and other delicious items there for me to choose from. I wasn't very hungry, but Matthew made it his own personal mission to take care of me, and loaded my plate up.

While I ate, we talked about all kinds of little things, from the tattoo shop that Kit part owned, to patrolling, to Matt and Ian's business of designing surfboards.

"While you're here, I would love to take you patrolling with me. The island is so beautiful, especially at night, and I would love for you to see it," Milahni asked in her melodic voice.

"I would like that," I said, giving her a timid smile.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm going to take a shower, then try to get some sleep. Thank you all, for everything," I said, hugging them both before I headed back to my lonely villa.

I unpacked the few clothes I brought with, and made a quick list of things I would need in case I decided to stay long term, then took a long bath in the giant tub. I got out when I started dozing off in the tepid water, and put on a pair of sleeping shorts with matching tank. I decided to let my hair air dry, which was probably a mistake, and then crawled into the plush bed and curled up in a ball.

"I miss you both. So very much. I love you, Elliot and Quil. Please forgive me for running away like this. It really is for the best," I said out loud, wondering if they felt that I was gone.

My eyes welled up with fresh tears, and I laid there, rocking myself until I fell into a fitful sleep. My last thoughts were of something Billy had said to me long ago, and I hoped to whatever Powers were in the heavens that he was right.

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing, happens by mistake. There is a Grand Plan set into motion for each of us, the second we are conceived. Always remember that."_


	24. Chapter 24

**********************Cleaned up by my wonderful Beta, Jen. Thanks sister!!****************************

**A/N: OK, so there has been a little confusion, and I wanted to clear it up for you guys. Back when Quil and Leah first phased, they Imprinted on each other, but because their relationship was so antagonistic and somewhat volatile, neither one realized it. So really, they had the opportunity to build their relationship up a bit, and even though it was mainly sex and teasing each other mercilessly, a deep love was still there, under the surface of everything else. That's why they haven't been able to really stay away from each other for all this time. There was always a draw to each other, but neither understood why.**

**If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask ****J**

**JPOV**

"Thanks for letting me know you arrived safely. Leah, I gave you my word that I wouldn't tell anyone where you are, but you know that people are going to start asking, especially Elliot and Quil. I know, I promise to let you know if they start getting sick. Ok. I will. Talk to you in a week," I said.

The day after Leah left, she called me to let me know she arrived safely, and to make sure I didn't breathe a word as to where she was at. Although I promised I wouldn't tell anyone where she was, I knew I couldn't lie to Bella if she asked, which she did a couple weeks later.

"Jake, Elliot called me a little bit ago, and he's worried because nobody has seen Leah lately. Do you know if she's ok or not?" she asked as we lay on the couch, snuggling and watching a movie.

Bella shifted her body so that she could look up at me, and the worry in her eyes cleaved through my heart. I kissed the top of her forehead, then pulled her closer to me.

"She's ok, Bells. She had to get away for a bit, in order to sort things out," I cautiously said, hoping she didn't press.

"What do you mean? Jake, she didn't go too far, did she?"

I closed my eyes a sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up until I told her everything.

"She went to Hawaii. Bella, you can't tell anyone, please? She really needs this time to decompress, and to figure out what she's going to do."

"Hawaii? Jacob, that's thousands of miles away! You know that Elliot will get sick if she stays away too long! I swear to God…," she growled, but I cut her off with a kiss. When I pulled away, her eyes were glassy, her pupils dilated with desire, and her breathing was shallow.

"I know honey. She does, too. Sophie did a binding ritual, and I told her what to look for. Plus I have Matthew and Ian keeping a close eye on her, and they have strict orders to contact me the second she starts getting ill. It's going to be ok," I reassured her.

"You know I really like Leah, but she can be such a selfish bitch sometimes. What, does she think that she's the only one going through hell? My brother is a shell of what he used to be! Both he and Quil look like they've been dragged to hell and back, yet she takes off? Whatever," she hissed, then squirmed to get off the couch.

"Bells, calm down. How would you feel if you were in this position? What if it came down to a choice, years ago, between me or Edward? How would it effect you, being hopelessly in love with two people, and having to make a choice? You would be devastated, and don't tell me you wouldn't. I know you too well, Isabella."

She struggled a bit more to get out of my grasp, then sighed and settled back down, allowing me to pull her tightly against me again.

"I couldn't make a choice like that," she softly whispered.

I knew that if a situation like that had happened back when Bella and I renewed our friendship, back when she first moved to Forks, I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I didn't know what I would do to win her heart from Edward, but I had a feeling I would be relentless. Bella was everything to me, and I would fight for her heart until it belonged to me, and nobody else.

"I couldn't either. Then again, you have been the only thing I could see, all the way back since we were just out of diapers. I have loved you my whole life, and even if the Imprint didn't happen for us, I know I could never live without you. It all began with you, Bells, and it will end with you as well. You're it for me, and I thank the Powers every single day that I was blessed to have you in my life, and that your heart is mine. I don't know what I would have done….if Edward never left….and if you never gave me a chance. I love you so much," I murmured, placing feather light kisses all over her face.

"Jake…," she sighed, cupping my face between her hands.

She gently pulled my face downward, and lifted hers to meet my kiss, moaning softly when I nibbled her lower lip. No more words were said, and the silence was filled with the sounds of our kisses, which swiftly grew heated.

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Madison called from the back entrance in the kitchen.

"Son of a…," I growled, but Bella's giggle, and her fingers pressed against my lips, stopped me from continuing.

"In here!" she called out, then shifted herself out from under me. She stayed curled up with my arms wrapped around her, but now faced away as to not make the kids uncomfortable.

"How was patrol?" I asked, pulling Bella's rear harder against me to conceal my obvious erection that strained against my jeans.

"It was fine, but I think you should talk to Quil. He was out with us, looking all over for Leah. Dad, he was in a blind panic and was crying because he hasn't seen her in a few days. Is she ok?" Madison asked as she and Justin plopped down on the loveseat across from us.

"She's fine, honey. Just going through a lot. Where is Quil now?" I asked, feeling my arousal soften as my concern for my friend took precedence.

"He's still running through the woods. He kept going back to her house, and tried to track her from there, but her scent faded about a mile away from her house. What is going on around here? I mean, we know about the double Imprint, because it kept flashing through his mind. He actually ran over to Grandpa's house, thinking she was there with Uncle Elliot, and I think he was going to kill him if she was there," Justin answered.

"What do you mean, kill him? Jake, you better go find him before he hurts my brother! It's not Elliot's fault that she and Quil are in this mess!" a very alarmed Bella said as she scrambled to her feet.

"Bells, he won't hurt Elliot. He's just upset right now. I'll call Jared, and we will find him, ok honey?"

I got up from the couch and went to the phone, and within a few minutes, I was saying goodbye to my family and headed out the door to find Quil.

_Jared: Jake! What's going on? Where is he?_

_Jacob: I don't know, but we have to find him before he does something stupid._

_Jared: What's this I hear? Leah took off?_

_Jacob: She didn't take off, per se. She just needed to get away to get her shit together. She's a wreck, man. Hey, while she's away, I could really use your help. Would you mind filling in for her?_

_Jared: Yeah, no problem. Any idea where she went, in case we need to find her? Man, I can't believe she just left, knowing how the Imprint acts in separation._

_Jacob: She's in a safe place, and that's all I can tell you. She knows what to look out for as far as the Imprint goes, and I have a way to contact her in case Quil or Elliot start getting sick. Cut her some slack, because she's really hurting right now._

_Jared: I know she is, but jeez! I can't imagine going through something so painful. Who woulda thought that Leah and Quil Imprinted on each other, and didn't even know it! No wonder their relationship was always so volatile. It was all foreplay._

_Jacob: Dude, I don't want to think about their 'foreplay' or any other 'play' they or anyone else have been doing. I just want to find Quil, and make sure he's ok. Anyways, let's change our thoughts, just in case he phases again and can hear us._

_Jared: Awww, come on Jake! Haven't you gotten little tidbits here and there from some of these pervs that spiced things up with Bella?_

I gave him a warning growl, letting him know that he was trespassing on forbidden ground, and he backed off with a chuckle. We continued our run in silence, running the perimeter of La Push and listening for Quil to phase. He was obviously still in human form, because the only people we could hear in our minds were Embry and Seth, who were on their scheduled patrol.

_Jake: Guys, have you seen Quil anywhere?_

_Embry: No, but there's some kind of commotion coming from near Charlie and Renee's. We were just heading there now._

_Jake: Jared and I will meet you there._

A few minutes later, we neared Charlie's house, and I could hear shouting coming from several voices.

"Son, I'm telling you she is not here. Now I suggest that you leave now, because I really don't want to have to shoot you," Charlie said.

All four of us skidded to a halt at the tree line, and phased back into human form before walking over to the scene unfolding at the Swan house. Charlie was standing on the partially destroyed porch, shotgun in hand, which was pointed at an angry, pacing Quil. Renee stood next to him, obviously very upset as she tried to right the front door, which was torn from its frame.

"Jacob, I suggest you get a grip on your friend here, right now," Charlie said when he saw me approach.

I walked over to Charlie and Renee, while Embry, Jared and Seth went to try and calm Quil down, who looked as if he was about to lose all control.

"What happened?" I asked Charlie while I surveyed the damage done to the house.

"You want to know what happened? Your friend over there," he began, pointing angrily at Quil, "came here and began banging on my front door, yelling for Leah. For whatever delusional reason, he thought Elliot was hiding her here, and keeping her from Quil. I told him she wasn't here, and hadn't been for weeks, but he didn't want to hear it, and proceeded to tear apart my porch! What the hell is going on around here?" he angrily asked.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, then explained as vaguely as possible.

"It's a mess, Charlie. It's not my place to tell you, but it has something to do with the Imprint."

Charlie was still angry, but as time passed, he began to calm down. Renee still stood there quietly, but when I mentioned the Imprint, she piped up.

"Is the Imprint broken, Jacob? Is that why my baby has been so depressed lately? Did Leah…hurt him, somehow?" she asked.

"Not intentionally, Renee. The Imprint is still intact, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Somehow, without anyone's knowledge, as well as their own, Leah and Quil Imprinted on each other back when they first became shifters. I know, it's crazy, but that's what's causing all of this commotion," I explained.

"Imprint or not, someone better fix my damned house!" Charlie bellowed.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning to fix it, Charlie. I'm so sorry," I meekly said, embarrassed about what happened.

Then, headlights cut through the darkness, and Elliot pulled into the drive. Claire was with him, and when they saw everyone standing outside, they cautiously got out.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" a temporarily distracted Quil asked as he took a few steps towards her.

Claire looked as if she was about to start crying at any moment, and Elliot looked as if he was about to attack Quil.

"Elliot invited me to a hockey game," she uncomfortably answered.

"Oh. So that's how it is, huh? You dump me, and jump right into his arms? And YOU! Haven't you taken enough from me already? Now you have to take Claire away, too?" Quil barked out, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hang on, man. You are way out of line! I didn't take anything from you!" Elliot angrily answered, getting into Quil's face.

"Stop it! I can't take it anymore! SHUT UP QUIL!" Claire yelled, now extremely angry.

Elliot stood there, ready to pounce if he tried anything, but Quil was instantly in check.

"Elliot didn't do anything, Quil. He and I are friends, and we went to a hockey game! That's all! This is why I can't talk to you right now. It hurts too much to see you! Do you have any idea how I feel about this? I am devastated! We all are, and it's nobody's fault, yet you're acting like this!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Claire…," he whimpered brokenly.

"Please, just….don't. I love you, Quil, but I can't be with you right now. I need to know that I'm the only one you love, because any doubts will eat me alive, and I can't live like that. I'm not saying never, but for now, I need space."

"I'll take you home Claire," Elliot said, seething as he backed away from Quil, who looked as if he was about to collapse.

When they were gone, I apologized to Charlie and Renee once more, sent the other guys back on patrol, then grabbed Quil by the arm and started walking to First Beach. We each found a large chunk of driftwood, sat down, and then I lit into him.

"Are you nuts? Tearing up the chief's house like that? What the hell has gotten into you?" I scolded.

He shook his head and looked so ashamed. He also looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and I knew it contributed to his irrational behavior.

"I don't know, man. I just snapped. This whole thing has me going crazy! I went by Sue's earlier, to talk to Leah, and she kept insisting she wasn't there. I thought maybe….that she was with Elliot. Where is she? Nobody has seen her, and it's freaking me out," he said, panicked.

I sighed, knowing he was going to find out eventually. Plus, I needed to know if he was showing signs of sickness, so I told him.

"She's gone, Quil. She had to get away, because she doesn't know what to do. She's safe though," I cautiously replied.

"Gone? As in she left? Where?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"Sit down," I commanded, and he did, but was still agitated. "I can't tell you. I promised. I need to know how you're feeling though. Any weakness? Nausea? Weird dreams, or anything out of the ordinary?" I pressed.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, then answered.

"When I _can _sleep, I dream about her and Claire. Nightmare shit, like watching them die, mostly. My strength hasn't been affected too much, although I passed out earlier and hit my head. That could just be from me not eating or sleeping though. Jake, you gotta tell me where she is, so I can go get her and bring her home. Please," he begged.

"I'm sorry," was my reply, which caused my stomach to knot up painfully. I hated like hell watching him go through so much pain, but if I told him where she was at, Leah would never forgive me.

"You're such an asshole. How would you feel if it was Bella, and I knew where she was at but wouldn't tell you? Jacob, man, I'm begging you. I need her."

I let out a growl of frustration, because he was right. If the situation was reversed, I would tear up the earth to find Bella, and not give up until she was safe in my arms. I was stuck in the middle of their nightmare, and I hated being torn in half like I was. I stood strong though, and until either Leah got her shit together and came home, or one of them got too sick, I wasn't going to give up her location.

"I wish I could," I sadly replied.

Quil jumped up and glared angrily down at me, rage and hurt in his eyes.

"You know what? I thought you were my friend, but I was obviously wrong. Go fuck yourself!" he hissed, then phased and left me sitting there, a confused mess.

I debated on going after him, but knew it would be fruitless. He had every right to be pissed off at me, and until Leah was ready, I would keep her secret. Also, in the current mental state he was in, there was no way in hell I could get through to him. I had to let him go work it out of his system.

Later, when I got home, I smiled when I saw Bella fast asleep on the couch, having waited up for me to get home. I walked over to her, and carefully picked her up as to not awaken her, then carried her sleeping form up to our room. She was already in her pajamas, so I laid her in our bed, then crawled in next to her, pulling her body close to mine.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm, Jake…love you too," she mumbled, then curled herself into me.

It was a long time before sleep claimed me, because I was so on edge from seeing my family in so much pain. I could only imagine what they were going through, and it made me so thankful for what I had. I almost lost it all when I made that terrible choice in going after Irina, and as a result, my eyes were open and it made me appreciate everything even more. I just hoped that everything would work itself out soon, because I was so worried for everyone's welfare, and it scared me to death.

**Leah POV**

Hawaii was such a beautiful state, not that I appreciated it at the current moment.

After settling into the villa, I holed myself up for weeks, and didn't have much communication with anyone. I called Jacob every few days to check in, and to make sure Elliot and Quil were ok. Thankfully, neither were showing severe signs of illness, but their emotional states were nearly as bad as mine.

Matthew and Ian were great. They checked on me several times a day, brought me food, and even had the housekeepers come in to clean the place on the rare occasion I let them into the villa. I was in such a depressed state that I didn't want to get out of bed, so my hygiene suffered greatly as a result. As far as any ill effects from being away from Quil and Elliot went, I couldn't really tell.

Sure, there were the strange dreams. Nightmares, actually, and they always ended the same way; either one or both dying in some violent way, or cruelly telling me that I was, and never would be, good enough. One of the worst ones though, was when Elliot called me a whore, and how he wished that I never laid eyes on him so that the curse of the Imprint didn't destroy his life. Then, while I stood there helplessly watching, he took out a razor sharp knife and slit his throat, bleeding to death in my arms. I had that dream several times, and would awaken violently, screaming at the top of my lungs. Each time this happened, Matthew and Ian would come rushing into the villa, panic stricken.

I didn't know how much time had passed by, or what time of day it was, but one day Matthew came banging on my door, trying to jolt me from the depression that was eating me alive.

"Leah, I know you're my elder, and I'm supposed to respect you, and I do, but GET UP. Enough is enough already! Do you want to spend the rest of your life in bed, barely functioning?" he demanded when I let him inside.

I plopped back down on the bed, pulled the covers over my head, and tried my best to ignore him, but he was having none of that. I yelped in surprise when he jerked the blankets off of me, picked me up, and plunked me in the shower. I howled and clawed at him when he turned the cold water on, but in my weakened state, I couldn't fight him. When I stopped struggling, he turned the water to a nice, hot temperature, then looked down at me, fear and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, but you left me with no other choice. I love you, Leah, and I can't stand to see you like this anymore. Please try? I'm begging you, because you mean so much to me, to so many people, and you're just giving up on life. So many people love you, and we don't want to lose you," he said, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

I took a shuddering breath as I fought back tears, because he was right. I had selfishly given up, not even considering how it affected everyone else in my life. I allowed my problems to consume me, and rather than sort it all out so that I could go back home, I basically laid down to die.

"I'm sorry," I shamefully whispered.

Matthew gently stroked my wet hair, then tilted my head upward, forcing me to look at him.

"Apology accepted. It's going to be ok, Leah," he soothed.

"I hope so," I sadly replied.

He looked at me for a few moments, then got up and pulled several plush towels out for me to use. He laid them on the vanity, then headed for the bedroom to put fresh clothes out for me. I heard him talking to someone on the phone, and when he came back, his lips were turned upward in a little smile.

"Milahni is on her way to help you out, and she's bringing you something to eat. I know she's been wanting to bring you out on patrol, so she can show you the mountains. They are so beautiful, Leah. There are waterfalls, parrots, lizards, and so many colorful flowers that will steal your breath away. It will do you some good to stretch your legs and to get the hell out of this villa for a bit. Plus you have to keep phasing in order not to age. When is the last time you did?" he asked.

I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what day it was, and the last time I shifted. Matthew told me the date, and I calculated the lapsed time in my head.

"It's been about twenty days," I answered, and I was shocked at how much time had passed without me realizing it.

"Yeah, it's a good idea that you shift soon. How are you feeling, besides the depression?" he asked, worry once again marring his hazel eyes.

"My heart hurts. I feel like my soul is being ripped from me, pulling me back to La Push. I have no appetite, I'm nauseated all the time, and I do feel a little weak. I don't know if it's Imprint related though, because I haven't eaten that much lately," I truthfully answered.

"Should I call Jacob and see what he has to say?" he asked.

"NO! Please don't. I'm ok. Once I eat and get moving, I'll be able to tell better," I fearfully said, because the last thing I wanted was for Jacob to show up, and drag my pathetic ass back to Washington. I wasn't ready to face my life just yet, so I vowed to myself that I would help myself more, so that when I was ready, I could eventually go back home on my own terms.

"I won't for now, but if I notice that you are not getting any better, I will call him. And you know he will come."

"I know. I promise, Matty."

He looked at me a bit skeptically, then gave in, giving me a chance to help myself.

"Milahni and Kit are going to take you shopping, because the six pieces of clothing you brought are just not enough. You can't live in your pajamas forever. Then, later tonight, you and Milahni can check out the mountains during patrol. Sound good?" he asked.

"Ugh, I hate shopping, Matty! But I'll go, just to get out," I grumbled.

"Good girl," he smirked, and I threw a bar of soap at his head, because I knew he loved bossing me around for a change.

"Hey, you little shit. I may be down and out right now, but I _am _still your boss!"

He rolled his eyes at me, then ran out of the room when I got to my feet and aimed the shower head at him.

"Bye, Leah! See you at dinner!" he yelled out just before slamming the front door to the villa shut.

True to Matthew's word, Milahni came by a short time later, just as I was pulling on my jeans and t-shirt. I let her in, and she looked around sadly at the disheveled room. I had all of the blinds drawn, the bed was a rumpled mess, and I had plates and other things strewn about.

"I know, it's a mess. I don't normally live like this," I said to her, completely embarrassed.

She looked at me and gave a rueful smile, but her eyes were not filled with pity, which I was grateful for.

"It's understandable. Are you ready to get out of here for awhile? I promise that I won't give you the 'Alice Cullen' treatment when we go shopping," she joked.

I didn't know her well, but I already could tell that she and I were going to be great friends.

"Thank God! I don't know if I have the energy for that," I chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't think that Paris Hilton could even keep up with Alice. I have never seen anything like it in my life! So, are you ready to go? I had one of the staff pull my Wrangler out of the garage and gas it up, so it's ready to go, if you are," she asked.

"Yeah, I just have to grab my purse," I replied, then walked over and grabbed it from the nightstand.

Several hours, three huge bags of clothing, and a wonderful lunch of seared tuna, asparagus and island salad later, we were headed over to meet Kit at the tattoo shop. The day turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be, and I felt my spirits lift considerably. I actually finished all of my food, even though I really didn't have an appetite, and looked forward to spending more time with the sweet woman who befriended me.

"Hi guys! I'm almost done here, so grab some bench!" a smiling Kit said when we walked inside of the shop. She was putting the finishing touches on a client, so Milahni and I sat down on one of the plush benches that were scattered throughout the place. While we waited, I looked around at all of the different types of tattoo's that Kit and Katie had done over the years, as well as several of their design books on one of the shelves.

"You should get one," Kit said from behind me.

I glanced at her smiling face, and thought about what she said. For awhile, I contemplated getting a tattoo, especially after seeing how nicely Joey's had turned out, but I never followed through.

"Do we have time?" I asked Milahni, who was checking out the different belly rings that were on display.

"Sure. I'll just call Matthew and tell him we are going to be a bit late," she replied, getting out her phone and dialing.

Kit led me to a clean work station, and together, we designed an intricate, tribal style band that would be going around my left bicep.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" I asked as she prepared my arm.

"You fight vampires, yet you're worried about a tattoo hurting?" she teasingly asked. "It's going to sting a bit. Let me know if you need a break, and I'll stop, k?"

I nodded my head, then clenched my teeth when she began. At first, it stung so much that tears pricked my eyes. But after about ten minutes, my arm went somewhat numb, and I barely felt the needle as it pierced my skin.

"All done! It looks so cool, Leah! And look! It's already healed!" she excitedly said.

I looked down at my arm, smiling at the beautiful, yet sexy design that now adorned my upper arm. Each swirl was artfully done, with crisp lines and such fine detail that I was in awe.

"I love it! Thank you!" I happily said as I admired my new body art.

"No problemo! It's on the house, by the way. Consider it my 'welcome back to Hawaii' gift," she replied.

I walked over to one of the floor length mirrors and looked at myself and my new tattoo. It really did look cool, despite my misgivings about getting one on my arm, and I was glad I did.

"So, are you coming back…oooh!" I started to say when waves of dizziness and weakness overcame me, causing me to slump to the floor. Milahni was instantly by my side, and stopped my head from banging off the tile floor.

"Kitty, get her some juice," she asked a now pale Kit, who jumped into action. A few seconds later, the cup was pressed against my lips, and I gratefully drank down the sweet juice.

"Thank you. I don't know what happened. It came out of nowhere," I said, getting to my feet with both girls help.

The led me over to one of the benches so that I could sit, then Kit ran over to the shop door, locking it so nobody else would come inside.

"Should I call Matt?" Milahni asked, taking my pulse while I sat there, feeling foolish.

"No, no. I'm ok. I think it's the Imprint finally affecting me a bit," I shakily replied.

Their concerned, yet slightly confused, expressions tugged at my heart, so I ended up spilling my guts to them, surprisingly comfortable around both women, even though I barely knew them. When I finished my tawdry tale, both women had tears in their eyes and were hugging me.

"I'm so sorry you're going through such a terrible thing," Kit whimpered as she hugged me.

"So, do you know who you are going to choose?" Milahni asked once we all settled back down.

"No. I haven't figured it out yet," I sadly replied.

"You will, and it will be the right choice. You really need to follow your heart, Leah. The Imprint is only part of the picture. Whichever young man holds more of your heart is the one that you are meant to be with. He will fight for your love, Leah. He will love you so much that it consumes him, and he will never stop fighting for your love. That does not mean that the other man doesn't love you. It just means that the other has a bigger part of your soul, and will be willing to die for you. I think you already know who your choice is, but your fear of hurting the other is making you confused. Follow your heart, for it will never, ever lead you wrong" Milahni said, with so much love and understanding in her eyes that all I could do was stare at her in awe. I knew she was right, but because of the roiling emotions inside of me, the answer wasn't clear to me yet.

"Do you think you're ok to get up?" Kit nervously asked.

"I think so," I replied as I shakily got to my feet. I was relieved that the dizziness had passed, but the nausea had returned full force, and I rushed over to the small trash can behind the desk and emptied my stomach. When I had nothing more to throw up, I gratefully took the tissues and bottle of water Milahni handed to me.

"Lunch was great going down, but not so much coming back up," I ruefully joked.

Once I was sure that the water was going to stay down, and I felt well enough for the car ride back to the estate, I walked outside and gulped down the warm, salty air. Happily the nausea faded away, and my strength returned during the ride back, and I actually looked forward to eating some fruit once we returned.

"How did it go today?" Ian asked when we pulled into the drive.

He and Matthew heard the car pull up, and they met us before we even had the gear shift in 'park'. They divided our bags amongst each other, then led the way into the spacious building, where I was assaulted by the delicious aromas of dinner wafting from the kitchen.

"I had a nice time. I really did me good to get outside today," I replied, nervously looking at Milahni and Kit, to see if they mentioned my earlier episode.

"You gotta see the tat I gave Leah!" Kit excitedly said as she pulled the sleeve of my shirt up and showed them her handiwork.

"Oh cool! It totally suits you, Le!" Ian exclaimed.

"It's about time you got one," Matthew chuckled, knowing how I wanted one in the past.

Ian helped me bring my bags to my villa, then I followed him back to the pool area, where dinner was just being served. I ate like a pig, which made everyone happy and relieved their worries, and when I was done, I reclined in my seat and patted my stomach contentedly.

"That was awesome, but I feel like I'm going to explode," I cheerfully complained.

"Oh please! I have seen you put away a hell of a lot more than that, Leah! There's plenty more, so eat up!" Ian said, taking a bite out of his piece of pineapple glazed chicken.

"No, seriously guys, I can't. If you have any intentions of showing me the mountains later, then you won't shove anymore food in my face," I protested.

A short time later, nearly everything was eaten, and we sat around, enjoying the beautiful evening.

"So, Kit and I were planning on taking a trip to Washington this summer. She is considering having Carlisle give her the treatment that he gave to the others. It's either that, or I stop phasing so we can live our lives together," Ian said, affectionately taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Really? That's great!" I replied, so happy for them.

"I'm excited about it. Alice and I talk all the time, and she reassured me that it's painless, and so far nobody has shown any signs of complications. So yeah, I think I'm going to do it, because I can't imagine growing old while Ian stays young. I know that he will age once he stops phasing, but I don't want him to. Forever seems so daunting, but I love you so much, and I want to spend it with you," Kit lovingly said, leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

They were so cute together, but seeing their deep love sent pangs of angst through my heart. I wanted what they had so badly that I ached for it, which brought tears to my eyes as I longed for the two men I loved more than life itself.

"Enough of the mushiness! Leah, why don't you relax for a bit. Go for a swim, take a nap, a walk on the beach, whatever you wish. I'll come by the villa in a couple of hours to get you for patrol, ok?" Milahni asked, sensing my distress.

I wiped away an errant tear and nodded my head, grateful for the distraction.

"See you in a bit," I said, then walked down the stone path to the tiny little house.

After changing into a tank top and pair of shorts, I decided to take a walk down to the beach, which was stunning as the moonlight danced across the crystal ocean. My mind wandered to Elliot and Quil, and I wondered what they were doing at that moment. I missed both of them terribly, but there was one I missed even more, which made the pain in my heart even worse.

_So far away from where you are,_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart._

_And I miss you._

_Yeah, I miss you._

_So far away from where you are,_

_Standing underneath the stars._

_And I wish you were here._

I thought about Milahni's words to me earlier at the tattoo shop, and let their wisdom lead me. I still hadn't made my choice, and didn't know if I could ever hurt either one of them so terribly, but I couldn't deny the pull of my heart.

_I miss the years that were erased._

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face._

_I miss all the little things._

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me._

_Yeah I miss you._

_And I wish you were here._

I thought about Elliot, and the wonderful times we had together. Spending time at the beach, long walks in the lush woods, the gentle touches as we lay in the middle of a meadow just on the edge of the mountain, the loving words, the hours spent tenderly making love. He was there for me through one of the most painful things I faced; infertility, and he loved and supported me until I came to terms with it. Never once did he run away from what it meant for us and our future, but that was Elliot. Kind, compassionate, and so understanding that I felt I didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him.

_I feel the beating of your heart,_

_I see the shadows of your face._

_Just know that wherever you are,_

_Yeah, I miss you,_

_And I wish you were here._

_I miss the years that were erased._

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face._

_I miss all the little things._

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me,_

_Yeah, I miss you,_

_And I wish you were here……_

Then I thought about Quil, and the intense relationship we shared that started off just as explosively as it ended the night before I left. He knew every single facet there was to me, and spent every possible moment pushing me to extremes. Whether it was to piss me off, or to make me overcome things that I wasn't ready to overcome, he forced me to face it head on.

Quil was there when Sam Imprinted on Emily, and he tried to console me in whatever way he possibly could. We fought in battle, side by side, and always had each other's backs. He would never let anything happen to me, and I him, and as a result, a deep trust was built between us. We went through so much together, and not all of it was volatile.

He was a sexual predator in bed, but underneath the animal was a man with a gentle soul. He would touch me so lovingly at times that it brought tears to my eyes, but I would always shove those tender touches away, because to allow myself to love him would spell disaster for both of us.

Little did I know that our lives would be irrevocably intertwined by forces beyond our control.

_So far away from where you are._

_These miles have torn us world's apart,_

_And I miss you._

_Yeah, I miss you,_

_And I wish you were here……._

"Leah?" Milahni's soft voice called out, startling me from my deep thoughts and making me jump.

"Oh wow, you gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed, covering my hammering heart with my hand as I drew in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I went to the villa, and when you didn't answer, I decided to check the beach. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"It's been two hours already?" I disbelievingly asked, shocked at how deep in thought I was to not even notice the hours lapse.

"A little over, actually. Are you ok?" she asked, concern in her dark eyes.

"I'm good. So, do we phase here?" I asked, eager to get away from reality for a bit and to see the beauty of the mountains.

"It's a private beach, so we can shift without worry of onlookers. Wait until you see the dormant volcano I'm taking you to! It's amazing," she excitedly said, turning her back to give me privacy while I removed my clothing.

I gave her the same courtesy, and only turned around when I felt the air pressure change when she did. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, but when nothing happened, I began to panic.

"No!" I cried out as I fought to phase.

I tried over and over but to no avail, so I put my clothes back on and sank down in the sand, sobbing uncontrollably. I was terrified, because it was obvious that the Imprint was affecting me more than I thought, and I knew that I would have to face Elliot and Quil sooner than I wanted to.

"Leah! What's wrong? What happened?" a very alarmed Milahni asked as she crouched over my shuddering form.

"I-I can't phase!" I cried.

Milahni ran back to the estate to get Ian and Matthew, because she didn't know what to do and was terrified for me. I stayed behind, curled up in a ball, and allowed myself to shut down, feeling the world disappear around me as I faded away.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: My good friend and greatest Beta ever, Jen, is moving on to a new phase in her life. Be sure to watch out for when she is a world famous author, folks!!! The woman has mad writing skills, and I know that one day she will achieve her dream in publishing her very own literary works :)**

**So, I wanted to give you all a heads up, because I really don't know what I'm going to be doing from here on out. I may just wrap up the story quickly, because I don't know if I have the heart to have anyone else proof read my work. If anyone has a beta background, and is interested in taking over for her, please email me. I will let you know what I plan on doing as soon as I know. I'll have Jen with me until June, but then she has to prepare for her return to college.  
**

**Bella's POV**

Honestly, I couldn't believe everything that was happening all around me. Jacob and I finally got our lives back on track together and were eager to start living it again, but the lives of the people we loved around us were falling apart.

How could I be truly happy when so many people around me were in so much pain?

Esme found out that she was pregnant and was due a couple of weeks after Alice, but she was having terrible complications and was limited to nearly twenty four hours a day bed rest. Edward, Angelo and Carlisle vigilantly watched over her, giving her the best care possible, but there was a good chance that she could miscarry, and it broke my heart. If anyone deserved to be a mother, it was she, because she was the most loving, kind and nurturing woman I had ever met.

One of the hardest things I ever had to do came in mid February, when Jacob and I had to put our dogs to sleep. They were both sick with age related illnesses, and to allow them to continue to suffer would be inhumane. So, Jacob and I spent one last night with them, then brought them to our veterinarian the following morning, where we held them in our arms as the vet ended their very long lives. I cried my heart out for days afterward, and didn't come out of my bedroom for about a week, leaving Jacob to take care of the twins while I grieved. One day, while lying in bed, I heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom door, and when I opened it, a tiny puppy sat there, looking up at me expectantly.

"Well, hello, sweetie! Where did you come from?" I cooed as I scooped the wiggling pup up and snuggled her.

"She came from a wolf refuge outside of Seattle. They rescue injured wolves and either nurse them back to health and release them back into the wild, or they keep them on their refuge. This little one is half wolf and half German Shepherd, and was rescued when her parents were killed by hunters. Isn't she a sweetheart?" Jacob asked as he scratched her behind the ears.

"She is so beautiful!! Hi baby!" I said as she licked away my tears.

"I wasn't sure if I should bring her home, given that we just lost Maya and Bruno, but when I saw her, I just couldn't resist. She's yours, honey, if you want her," Jacob gently said.

"Of course I do!! Hmmm, what should we call you, pretty girl?" I asked the wiggling little mass of gray and brown fur. "I know! Daisy! Because she's cheerful, just like the flower," I said, warranting a huge lick from my newest 'child'.

"Daisy it is then," Jacob grinned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him.

Daisy let out a growl of warning, then nipped at Jacob's arm as it surrounded me.

"Guess she showed you who's Alpha!" I giggled.

"Just what I need, another bossy female," he jokingly grumbled.

Brady was making great strides with his recovery, was nearly completely weaned off of the countless medications he was on, but he still struggled with leaving his house. He was able to venture out as far as the roadway, which was about one hundred feet from his front door, but a panic attack would swiftly set in if he spent more than a couple of minutes outdoors.

His mother's condition was worsening, and there was no hope of her overcoming the cancer, because it spread into her liver, kidneys, and lungs. She was allowed to return home, but she had round the clock hospice care to make her as comfortable as possible while she lived out the last few months of her life. Brady was devastated, and spent much of his time by her bedside, reading books to her and making every last second he had with her count.

Quil was a completely loose cannon, nearly out of his mind over Leah being gone. When I heard he had torn up my parents' porch, thinking Elliot was hiding her inside, I wanted to beat the crap out of him for being an idiot. He atoned for the destruction, and showed up the next day to fix all of the damage he had done, earning back a little bit of my dad's respect for him. He was still doing crazy things though, and pretty much remained in his wolf form since that day forward.

"When we are phased, some of our humanity fades away, and our animal takes over. Emotions are a hell of a lot easier to handle this way, Bells," Jacob explained to me one evening when we were driving back from visiting Alice and Jasper.

Their house was almost completely renovated, and was ready for them to move into on April sixth, which was only a week away. It turned out beautifully, having both modern and traditional décor, as well as a very eclectic mix of artwork from all over the world. The only room I hadn't seen, and neither had Jasper because he still didn't know the sex of their child, was the baby's room. He was still wishy-washy on wanting to know, but curiosity was finally wearing him down, so it was only a matter of time before Alice spilled the beans.

She was so adorable pregnant, and was now visibly showing. On top of throwing herself into the house renovations, she threw herself into designing more maternity fashions, and was the best dressed expectant mother the whole state of Washington had ever seen. Her children's line of clothing was flourishing in her boutique, and she often used Kaylee, Elizabeth, Ryan and Dawn to model her fashions.

My brother was still struggling with everything that happened between him and Leah, and often had terrible bouts of depression. Whenever he would have an episode, he would lock himself in his room, and pretty much sleep for several days before emerging. He was also showing signs of 'Imprint sickness', and often suffered from migraines, nightmares, and all over weakness in his otherwise strong body. So far he was still healthy though, but Jacob watched him and Quil like a hawk, and I knew the second it became too much, he would contact Leah and make her come home.

These days, he and Claire were virtually inseparable, which both concerned and relieved me. They were such good friends, and she helped him through some of his really bad days, but I could sense that their relationship was going through a shift, and I was worried that they would end up getting hurt. Often, I would catch her peeking at him through her lashes whenever she thought he wasn't looking, and when he would catch her, she blushed bright pink and nervously played with her hair. He did the same thing, and it was like watching this cute little game of cat and mouse between the two of them. I just hoped that whatever was blossoming between them could fight the Imprint, because it was obvious to everyone around them that they were perfect for each other.

"Quit thinking so hard," Jacob said as he gently tugged on a piece of my hair.

It was a beautiful spring day in La Push, with the sun shining and the temperature hovering near sixty degrees. Jacob and I spent most of the day outside, with him sitting on our large swing and me, curled up with a book, with my head in his lap while he stroked my hair. Things were so good between us, and our relationship reached a new level of tranquility since we overcame what happened between us when he left.

"I'm just thinking about Elliot and everything. I'm worried about his relationship with Claire," I replied as I folded the corner of my worn book and set it down.

"I know you are, honey. Has anything happened between them? I know they have grown close, but I don't think they crossed the lines of their friendship yet."

I shifted so that I lay on my back, and looked up at his breathtakingly handsome face. No matter how long we were together, his beauty never ceased to steal my breath away. From his chiseled cheekbones, his strong jaw line, to his emotion filled dark brown eyes, he would always be the most stunning man I had ever seen.

"I don't think anything has, but what if it does? They are so cute together, and I know they like each other a lot, but you and I both know that they are doomed. What if Leah comes back, and chooses Elliot? Poor Claire would be so heartbroken. It's obvious that Quil loves Leah more than he does Claire, so the poor girl is going to be devastated," I said with a sad sigh, because I adored the sweet girl, and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Honey, Quil is just as confused as Leah. He loves them both, and he's a damned mess because of it. You don't see it, because he's always in his wolf form, but he sleeps outside of Claire's house every single night to make sure she is ok. When she and Elliot go out, he waits for her to come home. He hasn't spoken to her since that day he tore up your dad's porch, and he's afraid to because she asked him to stay away for now. As far as her heart being broken, that's not our business, baby. Both she and Elliot are well aware of what can happen, and I think that's why nothing has really happened between them, and I don't think it will. Both have been devastated by this triple Imprint thing, and I think that they are both scared to death to be hurt anymore than they both already have," he replied.

"Have you talked to Leah lately?" I asked, changing the subject a bit.

Jacob drew in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but she's being evasive. She says that she's ok, but I can hear it in her voice that she isn't. I talked to Matt, and he said that she's growing pretty weak. She also hasn't been able to phase for nearly three months, so that alone isn't good news. He said her appetite is shit, that she sleeps a lot, and her energy levels are pretty low. He's going to call me back next week, and if she isn't any better, I'm flying out there to haul her ass back home. She has had several months to sort this all out, and I understand how difficult this is for her, but if she can't take care of herself, then it's time to intervene," he said, with a little edge to his voice.

I knew he was extremely worried about Leah, and knew just how stubborn she was, and I knew he wasn't kidding about dragging her back to La Push. I felt relieved, because I didn't know how much longer my brother could hold out, and even more-so Quil, who was doing way worse than Elliot was.

"Not to sound selfish, and I know I am when I say this, but I hope this damn mess is cleared up soon, because I want us to be able to live our lives, Jake."

He stroked my hair lovingly and smiled down at me.

"I know. I do too. Just think though, in a little over five months, you and I will be sailing the Caribbean for two weeks, all alone in paradise. Things will be better by then, and I already have everything hammered out with Jared and Embry. They are going to run things while we're gone, so the only things you and I will have to worry about are our tans, and how many times I can make you scream my name. Believe me, I plan on kissing every single inch of your sexy body, every single night," he said as his eyes flickered with desire.

"Every inch, you say?" I flirted while moving my head so that it brushed against the swiftly hardening bulge in his jeans.

"You heard me right, woman. Now quit teasing and give me a kiss before I haul you up here. You are way too far away from my mouth for my liking," he replied, tracing his lower lip with his tongue.

I grinned and sat up, then straddled his hips, resting my hands on his bulky shoulders. I bit my lower lip as I slowly moved my face closer to his, and he closed his eyes and groaned. I knew that my lip biting turned him on more than anything, and I relished the rush of empowerment that ran through me when he reacted.

"Jake," I whispered, my lips only a few millimeters away from his. He opened his eyes, and my heart lurched at the love and adoration that flickered deep within them.

"Bella," he whispered back before leaning in to capture my lips with a bone melting kiss.

His large hands circled my hips, then he pulled me harder against the steely erection that was pressing deliciously against my aching center. I gyrated my hips slowly, rubbing myself against him and whimpering my pleasure into his mouth.

"Jake….we have….to go inside," I said between kisses.

I wanted to keep going so badly, but the last thing I needed was for one of the kids or our friends show up and see us in the position we were in.

"Hmmm…'kay," he mumbled, refusing to release my lips.

I felt his hands slip under my rear, and in one powerful movement he got up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, unwilling to lose contact. He slammed the door open, kicked it closed once we were inside, then carried me up to our room. He pressed me against the closed door, then fumbled to find the lock, all the while still kissing me.

"I want to fuck you against this door, Bella," he growled, lowering his mouth and trailing the tip of his tongue down the side of my neck.

"Do it," I gasped.

Jacob let me slide down the door so that we could both remove our clothing, and we watched each other as each piece of cloth was discarded. We were both so turned on that the second the last article was removed, we launched ourselves at each other, even more frenzied to make love.

I jumped up and encircled his hips with my legs once more, and grunted when my back slammed against the door. Jacob's hands grabbed my rear again, and he slightly lifted me up as his erection slid against my wet folds, and once he was at my entrance, he pulled me forcefully down and buried himself deep inside.

"Shit!" I cried out when he filled me so fast, and he paused a moment to allow my body to adjust. Within seconds I was fine, then I pulled Jake's face to mine and hungrily kissed him as I slowly moved up and down his turgid length. Jacob followed suit and began thrusting his hips upward to meet me, and I mewled my pleasure into his mouth.

"Please….harder Jake," I whimpered, grinding myself against him each time he buried himself inside.

Jacob growled against my lips, then grabbed both of my hands and pinned them against the door above my head. My eyes rolled back as he pounded in and out, because the feeling of being at his mercy thrilled me to no end, and hastily brought me to the cusp of the first of what would be many climaxes.

"Do you like that, Bells? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" he breathily asked.

"Oh God, yes! I need more….please," I begged as I teetered on the edge.

He thrust even harder into me, making the door begin to splinter from the force, but I didn't care. All I gave a damn about was the amazing sensations his body was evoking in mine, and when he released one of my hands in order to rub hard circles over my clit, I exploded with a loud howl.

Jacob slowed his pace and buried his face against my neck, sucking and nipping the tender flesh as I rode out the waves of pleasure. When the waves began to ebb and my shuddering slowed, he lifted his face and gave me a cocky grin.

"I'm not done with you yet," he smirked.

"Good. Now shut up and move to the bed, because this door can't handle much more," I retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"Little minx," he chuckled, then walked over to the huge bed and laid me down in the middle, still buried deep inside of me.

"Do you still have those toys Alice gave you?" he asked as he gently moved his hips back and forth.

"There's a whole box of them in the closet….oooh! But I don't know…oh God Jake….what's in there," I groaned as his hardness stroked the nerves deep inside of me.

He looked a bit deep in thought for a moment, then re-focused when I squeezed him with my inner muscles.

"Screw it. We'll dig them out later," he said, then picked up the pace and strength of his thrusts.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and placed my heels against his rear and pushed him as deep as he could possibly go, then I flipped us so that I was on top.

"My turn," I grinned, then began to move.

For each of my downward thrusts, Jake countered by lifting his hips to meet mine. I was so close to a mind blowing climax, and knew he wasn't far behind because I could feel his stomach muscles tighten as he fought to last a little longer. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me down so I laid flush against his chest, then grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my face to his. I moaned and allowed his tongue inside, meeting his with my own as our bodies moved frantically together. He sped up his movements, slamming into me so hard and fast that I couldn't breathe from the immense pleasure.

"Jake….I need to feel you…..let go, baby," I panted as the ripples began to shudder through me.

He gave a few more hard thrusts, then his whole body tensed up as he exploded deep inside of me with a howl. He had me in an iron grip, holding me tight against him as our bodies trembled from the forceful climaxes.

"Bells," he breathed into my neck as he fought for breath.

My own face was buried in his, and I placed little kisses along the column of this throat, across his angular chin, and when I reached his full lips, I kissed him tenderly. His shaking hand reached to cup my face as we kissed, his thumb gently stroking my cheek, sending shivers through me.

"I love you," he said when he pulled back to gaze into my eyes.

"Me too," I smiled, then snuggled against him, not willing to part just then.

Our blissful repose was shattered when the phone began ringing off the hook, which we tried to ignore, but whoever was calling wouldn't let up, so I begrudgingly answered it.

"Hi honey," I said when I heard Joey's voice on the other end.

"He's right here. Hang on," I said when she asked for Jake.

"Jo? Is everything ok?" Jacob asked when he took the phone from me.

"When did he leave? Fuck! I'm going to kill her for not calling me first, dammit! I know, honey, but you did the right thing. If Leah is so sick that she needed to see a doctor, I should have been told sooner. Go ahead and bring the kids here so you have some help. I love you too, baby. See you in a bit," Jacob said, then hung up.

"What happened?" I asked, my stomach all in knots.

"Fucking Leah is what happened. That stubborn woman is going to be the death of me! Apparently, she called Carlisle to come to Hawaii, but because Esme is so sick, Edward went. He flew out this morning, so he should be there by now. I need to call Matt and find out what in the hell is going on out there," Jacob said, his frustration evident by his furrowed brow.

We untangled ourselves from each other, and Jacob threw on his shirt and shorts, while I went into the bathroom to freshen up before Joey and the kids arrived. All the while I was cleaning up, I had a really bad feeling in my stomach that something bad was on the horizon. Something that would irrevocably change the lives of the people I loved forever.

Little did I know how right I was……..

**Elliot POV**

"Are you sure you're both ready to ride without me with you?" Jasper asked one sunny, warm day in April.

The stables were finished back in early March, and Jasper had already filled it with several beautiful horses that he intended to train and breed. Claire fell in love with a beautiful black male Arabian named Storm, and ended up purchasing the stunning creature from Jasper for dirt cheap. My favorite, a dark brown Arabian female named Sahar, was to be the mate of Claire's horse, and I spent many hours with the majestic creature. Jasper spent a couple hours a day, several days a week, teaching us how to handle the horses, and we both felt we were ready to take them running through the forest.

"I'm sure, Jazz. I think we can handle it after the hours of excellent training you gave us this last month," I replied as I mounted Sahar, who stood there peacefully.

Both animals were very mild mannered, and if I had any kind of doubt that Claire could be hurt, I never would have agreed to go riding with her.

_I would die if anything happened to her……._

Claire had been my rock during the turbulent times I went through when I found out Leah had left. She stood by my side when I was in deep depression, and each time she pulled me out of it with her kind and patient nature, and get gentle smile that brightened my day. She was my best friend, but I could feel a shift happening between us, and I was scared to death that it would destroy what we worked so hard to build.

_You need to man up and admit it soon…….you are in love with her….._

I tried to fight that niggling voice in my head, but it was completely right. I was in love with Claire, nearly as much as I loved Leah, but I was scared to admit it to her and myself. Any hope of a relationship was doomed because of the jacked up Imprint, so rather than cause us both inevitable pain and suffering, I chose to keep my feelings to myself.

_But when Leah comes home….and she chooses Quil…..Then again, if she were to choose him, you and Claire would finally be free to love each other……_

"Elliot? You ok?" Claire's sweet voice asked, shaking me from my reverie.

I turned and smiled, then nodded my head. "I'm good. Just daydreaming is all. Where did you want to head first?" I asked as we nudged our horses to start walking.

"Hmmm….how about the waterfalls near Joey and Edward's house? They're not too far from here, and it will give me time to settle my nerves a bit before we go out too far," she replied, nervously biting her lip.

"Claire, we can just stay close to the stables if you're unsure. I would rather you be comfortable than push yourself into something you're not ready for," I said with concern.

She stubbornly shook her head, took a deep breath, then gave me a more confident grin. "Not a chance, E. Now try to keep up!" she said, then signaled to Storm, who shot forward with speed that rivaled the wolves.

It was such an exhilarating feeling, flying through the woods at breakneck speeds, atop the graceful, yet powerful animal under me. I looked over at Claire's horse, and marveled at the sleek coat that covered the rippling muscles of the majestic beast. Then my eyes moved upward to Claire, who clutched tightly to the animal with a huge grin on her face.

_God she's so beautiful……_

A few minutes later, we arrived at the waterfalls and stopped to catch our breath. I led my horse over to the water, as did Claire, and while they drank, we talked excitedly about the incredible feelings of freedom we experienced running through the woods.

"Even though I can run nearly as fast as the wolves, nothing compares to riding a horse that runs almost as fast! Wow!" I breathlessly said as I glanced over at Claire, who was flushed and smiling happily.

"Hey, have you tested your body out since undergoing that treatment?" I asked, referring to the genetic altering she had undergone a few weeks prior.

I suggested that she do it because of the enormous benefits it offered, as well as taking some of my worry for her away. I was scared to death that, should we fall under attack, she got hurt or was bitten, because I cared so deeply for her and couldn't imagine my life without her in it. She agreed to do it, and I stayed with her at the Cullen house the entire time to make sure there were no ill effects.

"Not really, although I am definitely stronger. I was vacuuming the other day, and when I pushed the sofa out of the way, it slid across the entire room and smashed into the wall. My dad was pissed because it left a huge imprint in the plaster, but Emmett came by and fixed it for me. I owe him big time for that, because all I had to pay for was the supplies, and he fixed it for free. Maybe later, when we're done riding, we can race," she replied with a shrug.

I let out a huge laugh, because I could totally imagine her expression when the couch flew across the room and smashed into the wall. I also knew how funny her dad was, and could picture how he reacted.

"It's not funny! I told my dad that I tripped and fell, but he didn't buy it. He teased me all night about it, and again in the morning, you goon!" Claire scolded me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," I laughed.

"I don't know why I put up with you," she grumbled, crossing her arms defiantly.

I laughed for a few more moments, wiped away my tears of laughter, then looked over at her, chuckling when I saw the perturbed look on her face.

"It's because you looooove me," I teased, then froze.

Claire's eyes widened, her jaw slightly dropped, and her face turned bright red, signaling that I hit a nerve. We stared at each other, both of us unsure what to say. I wanted to slap myself for opening my damn mouth, because it was such a sensitive subject that we both tip toed around.

"Want to get going?" she finally asked after the long, uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to shake away the feelings that roiled inside.

She nudged her horse to move forward, and a few minutes later, all of the tension was gone between us as we raced through the woods once more. Both of us were laughing again, teasing each other as we rode, and I was so focused in on our interaction that I didn't see the blur of brown fur, nor the roar of the bear until it was too late.

"Claire!" I yelled out when the bear flew out of the trees and went for Claire's horse.

Startled, Storm cut sharply away from the beast, and ended up throwing Claire from her perch on his back. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and a cry of pain, and laid there, helpless as the bear zeroed in on her. I watched in horror, because I knew I would never make it to her in time to save her from the razor sharp claws and saliva covered teeth. I still tried, and when I was about twenty feet from her, a loud roar pierced through the air.

Quil, in wolf form, burst from the thick forest, and collided with the angry bear, driving it away from Claire. He used his large body to push the bear into the woods and out of our eyesight. I jumped from Sahar and ran over to her, running my hands over her trembling body as I checked her for injuries.

"My leg…..it's broken….Elliot, it hurts. Make it stop hurting," she sobbed.

I looked down at her leg and grew dizzy when I saw the haphazard angle it laid at, as well as the blood that was quickly soaking through her jeans.

"It's going to be ok, Claire. I just need to look at your leg, but I have to cut your jeans away. Is that ok, or do you want me to go get help?" I asked.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!" she shrieked through her sobs, then lifted her arms for me to hold her, which I did.

I gathered her tiny, shaking body and pulled her into my embrace, rocking her back and forth to get her to calm down. I kept my eye on the growing pool of blood, but feeling her pressed against me was distracting. She felt like _home _in my arms, and I never wanted to let her go.

"Honey, I have to look at your leg now. You're losing too much blood," I gently coaxed.

She reluctantly removed herself from me, then laid back on the soft grass so that I could help her. I took my pocket knife out, cut through the thick denim, then bared her injured leg so I could see the extent of damage.

"Dammit," I muttered when I saw that her femur snapped in half and tore through her skin.

I vaguely heard the sounds of battle coming from the woods, because all I could focus on was the severe injury. A soft whine alerted me that she and I were no longer alone, and when I turned around, I saw Quil standing behind me, his eyes filled with agony over the damage to Claire's leg.

"Please, find Carlisle and bring him here," I pled to him.

He gave me a quick nod, then took off into the woods on his quest for help.

"Claire, I have to put some pressure on your leg, because you're losing way too much blood" I said, removing my sweater shirt and placing it under her head so that she would be more comfortable. I then removed my long sleeved t-shirt, folded it into a compact square, then tentatively pressed it against the seeping hole.

"Oh God! Elliot, it hurts!" she cried out.

"I know it does, sweetie, but I have to do it. I'm so sorry."

I applied more pressure, effectively staunching the flow, but by then Claire had passed out from the pain, and I sighed with a little relief. I knew that she couldn't feel the pain for the present moment, but I knew it was only temporary.

_Please, please, please let her be ok……_

After what seemed like hours, Quil came back with Carlisle next to him, carrying his black medical bag. He immediately ran to my side, so I moved out of his way and stood next to Quil, who was slightly shaking.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"A bear attacked her horse, and it bucked her off when it jumped away from it," I said as I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"This is a bad compound fracture. I need to get her to the house so I can stabilize it. She's going to need surgery, but it's a clean break so she should make a full recovery."

Later, when we arrived at the Cullen house, Carlisle took Claire down to the medical room, while I stood outside with Quil, still unnerved over what happened. I turned to look at him, and he gave a soft whine before trotting over to the side of the house. He came back seconds later, in human form, and wearing a pair of tattered shorts that looked as if they would fall apart at any second. He looked terrible, with dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, and visible weight loss. He looked so weak as he stood there, and my heart went out to the guy, because it was obvious he was suffering terribly.

"I can see how much you love her," he said with a gravelly voice.

I braced myself in case he attacked, then answered.

"I do, and I would do anything for her," I replied.

He closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh, then looked at me once more.

"Take care of her. Love her the way I couldn't, because she deserves it. I won't get in your way. I promise. I just want to make sure she is happy, and you seem to give that to her. I will warn you though. Hurt her in any way, and I will kill you, regardless if you're Jake's brother in law. I'll be keeping a close eye, Elliot, so you better treat her like a princess," he said with a menacing glint in his eyes.

I stared at him with a slack jaw, disbelieving the words I had heard. I didn't know how to react, but I felt an immense happiness bubble up inside of me, and I had to fight the smile that threatened to cross my face.

"I will."

Quil glared at me for a few more moments. Then nodded his head.

"I'll check with Carlisle later to see how she's doing," he said, then turned and walked away, phasing without removing the tattered shorts.

"Elliot, please come inside. Claire is asking for you," Carlisle called out to me from the open doorway.

I hurried inside and followed him to the lower level, where I stopped in my tracks when I saw Claire sitting up in the gurney.

"It seems that the alterations have begun to take effect, because she is healing very quickly. After I set her leg, the bones started to mesh back together, so she will not need to have surgery and should be able to go home tomorrow," Carlisle beamed.

I rushed over to her side and hugged her, burying my face into her hair and a breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me," I whispered.

"I know, but I'm ok," she answered.

I pulled back and took her face into my hands, looking at her with complete adoration. I heard the door click closed, signaling that Carlisle had left, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Claire's. I drank in every curve of her face. Every freckle, all the way down to the tiny scar on her chin from when she fell off a swing when she was four. I couldn't, and didn't want to, look away, and slowly my face closed in on hers, stopping when our lips were millimeters apart.

"I love you, Claire," I murmured.

I heard her breath catch, then watched as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. She placed her hands over mine, gently stroking them with her fingers as a tiny smile graced her lips.

"I love you too, Elliot, but I'm scared," she said.

"I am too, but I don't want to deny it anymore. I need you too much."

"But the Imprint…," she stared to argue, but I silenced her by caressing her lips with my thumbs.

"Fuck the Imprint. I love you, Claire. I want to be with you, and only you. We can fight the Imprint. I know we can," I replied, feeling my stomach knot up from the tension and fear in her body.

I watched the internal struggle as it played out in her eyes, and I grew fearful that she would reject me. If she did, it was too late for our friendship, because too many declarations had been made. It was sink or swim, and I was terrified that it was over.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, unable to bear the suspense anymore.

"I'm thinking…….this," she said, then pressed her soft lips to mine in the sweetest kiss I ever experienced. It was chaste, but still conveyed the emotions we felt for each other. After a few soft pecks, we pulled back, and I gently stroked her cheek as my eyes searched hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for months," I said with a smile.

"Me too."

I peered into her eyes for a few more seconds, then captured her lips in a more passionate kiss, brushing my tongue against her lower lip, begging for her to let me in. She opened her mouth with a soft sigh, and I slid my tongue inside, tangling it with hers. We kissed over and over, exploring, teasing, dueling until the need for air grew too severe, and we pulled away, breathless.

"Will you stay with me until I can go home?" she asked.

"I think, from this day forward, you're going to have to chase me off with a baseball bat to get me to go away," I teased, which made her giggle.

"Good, because I don't want to spend a second without you," she smiled, scooting over to give me room next to her on the small bed.

I kicked my shoes off, then climbed in, pulling her soft body against me. "We are going to be just fine, Claire. You'll see," I said as I lay there, playing with a piece of her shiny hair.

"I know…..I love you," she said, growing sleepy from the drugs Carlisle gave her.

"I love you too. Now rest up so you can heal. I will be here when you wake up. I promise," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She fell asleep right away, curled up against me, and it brought a smile to my face. Although declaring our love for each other was liberating, there was still the fear that the Imprint would muck things up for us, later down the road. At the moment I felt so strong about how I felt, but how would I feel once Leah returned home? And what if she decided that it was me she wanted to spend her life with?

_You will fight that battle when it comes to you…..you know in your heart who you love more, so you need to fight for her. Don't let her slip away……._

"I won't lose you, Claire. I will fight for you, for us. I promise," I whispered into her ear.

And somewhere, deep in my heart, I knew that we would win against the Imprint.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! I have some great news! I have found a new Beta who is going to help me out while I continue this saga! Jen is still doing Retribution, until she lets me know when she can't do it anymore. In the interim, Laurie (Team66Fan) is working on Life's Many Gifts :) Learning to Live Again is nearly done with the editing, so that will be published over at Twilighted, the Writers Coffee House, as well as a new site entitled Jacob Black and Pack. I can't wait!**

***does happy dance*  
**

**Leah POV**

"Leah, can I come in?" Milahni asked after softly knocking on my door. It was a couple of days since Edward left, and I was still reeling.

I had been in Hawaii for more than three months, and the effects of the Imprint were slowly wearing me down. Nightmares, fainting spells, migraines, lack of appetite and horrendous nausea plagued me on a daily basis, and each symptom was growing stronger as each day passed. My time was running out, and I knew I had to leave the island soon in order to face reality back at home.

A reality that was irrevocably changed by Edward's visit.

"The door's open," I called out from my prone position in bed.

I heard the door unlatch, and Milahni walked into my villa just as I sat up and scooted backward, resting my back against the headboard. I patted the seat next to me, and my best friend sat down, mirroring my own position.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, handing me a bag of saltine crackers and a bottle of water.

"Tired. Queasy. The whole nine yards," I bluntly answered as I took the offered food from her.

I pushed my nausea down and nibbled on some of the crackers, knowing that my body needed the nourishment. She waited for me to eat a few more, then spoke as I washed them down with the water.

"Have you talked to Jacob yet?" she asked, not beating around the bush.

I swallowed hard, then shook my head. I knew that he had been calling every day, several times a day, since he found out Edward flew out to see me, at my request.

"You need to call him, Leah. Matt just got off the phone with him, and he said that if he doesn't hear from you by tomorrow, that he's going to fly out and bring you home."

I sighed, knowing that Jacob would do exactly what he threatened to do. I knew that my time was finally up, and it was time for me to go back to La Push. Truth be told, my heart had made its choice a long time ago, but my cowardice kept me from breaking _his _heart.

"I'll call him tonight," I muttered.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell…," she began, but I shot her a panicked look as my heart rate accellerated.

"He will find out soon enough. It's only a matter of time before I start to show anyways, but I need to talk to both of them before I drop the bombshell," I said once I calmed down.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you leave," Milahni tearfully said as she gave me a loving hug.

I squeezed her back and let my own tears fall, because I knew that I would miss being around her every single day.

"I'm going to miss you too. I guess we are just going to have to visit each other all the time. Oh, and you better come to Washington when I have this baby. I can't wait for her to meet her Auntie," I said with a smile as I laid my palm against the barely there bump in my lower belly.

_**Flashback…..several days prior……**_

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Edward. I didn't know what I should do. Going to a 'regular' doctor is out of the question because, well, you know why," I said a short time after he arrived.

"You're welcome, Leah. Carlisle called one of his connections, and we have full access to a clinic where I can examine you. Why don't you tell me your symptoms on the drive over?" he asked.

The limo was already waiting for us when we walked to the front of the estate, having remained in the circular drive after picking Edward up at the airport. The driver held the door open for us, and when he pulled out of the driveway, I began explaining my symptoms.

"It does sound like you could be pregnant, but based on your past fertility problems, I will have to run some tests before I can confirm or deny it. How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"For several months now. At first I thought it was the Imprint affecting me. But I noticed that I was always sicker in the mornings, and that certain foods that I normally love made me ill even thinking about them. The fact that I couldn't phase after only a few weeks of being here was the biggest tip-off."

"Do you have any tenderness of your lower abdomen? Breasts?" he asked while mulling over what I told him.

"Yes. Both, actually," I replied, flushing a bit because I wasn't fully comfortable with him being my doctor.

I still got nervous around Carlisle when it came to 'intimate' things, so I was highly flustered with Edward. I trusted him though, and knew he would give me just as good of care that Carlisle always did.

"Hmm. Well, I promise you that I will get to the bottom of what's causing it. Besides being a little ill, how are you doing otherwise?" he asked with a kind smile that put me at ease.

Even when he was a leech…errr, vampire, I always thought he was kind and handsome. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him back then, because he was my sworn enemy. One that forced the changes upon my body that thrust me into my ancient destiny and made me a Protector. Once I really got to know him, fought side by side with him, and watched how he and his family selflessly helped defend the people I loved, my trust slowly grew. Now I viewed him as family, and I knew that he would do as he promised.

"I'm doing ok, I guess. I miss everyone back home," I sadly replied.

Edward reached across and placed his hand upon my knee, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"We all miss you too, Leah. Elliot and Quil……they miss you terribly. I don't want to get involved in your personal business, but have you given any thought about when you're coming home?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that this topic would come up. It came up on a daily basis, either by Matthew, Ian, or Jake with his concerned phone calls.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I haven't decided yet. I'm too scared," I whispered.

"I know you are, and that's completely understandable. But you might want to consider coming home sooner rather than later. Some of….us…are not doing too well without you."

My head snapped up and I searched his eyes, trying to see what he eluded to. He looked away after a few moments, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place," he said, mentally chastising himself.

"Edward, if something is wrong, you need to tell me. If Elliot or Quil are sick, I need to know. I can't handle it, knowing that they are suffering worse than Jake is letting on. Please!" I begged.

He sighed, fought himself internally, then caved.

"Elliot is doing fairly well. He goes through episodes of severe depression to the point that he cannot function, but he always pulls out of it. He's been having severe migraines, dropped a little bit of weight, but for the most part has been fairing well," he replied, although I could tell he was being evasive.

"And Quil?" I pressed, feeling my heart skip a beat.

Edward closed his eyes momentarily, and when he reopened them, they were filled with so much sadness that my heart dropped and I stopped breathing.

"Quil has been worse off. He has been out of control emotionally, and was lashing out at everyone around him. He destroyed Charlie and Renee's porch and door, thinking that Elliot was hiding you inside. That was in the beginning though. Since then, he reverted to his wolf form, and has stayed that way since. His thoughts are an absolute mess, Leah, and all he can think about is finding you and bringing you back home."

I sat back in my seat and felt as if someone dropped me into a dunk tank filled with icy water. The reality of my choice to run away glared at me, and I felt regret crush me, making me dizzy.

"Leah, I understand what you're going through, thinking that you caused all of this pain. You had to remove yourself from both men in order to sort out your true feelings, so please try to let that guilt go. The four of you were thrust into an impossible, cruel situation, so please don't be so hard on yourself. I know it's easier said than done, because I too am still plagued with guilt over the immense pain I caused Bella, so many years ago. We must do things that we feel are in the best interest for others, as well as ourselves, and if it turns out to not be the right choice, then we learn from it. You are not a mean spirited woman, and you didn't leave La Push to hurt either man. You were confused and hurting, and you didn't want to hurt either one by having to make a choice," Edward kindly said.

"I am so selfish," I hiccupped as I openly cried.

Edward got up and moved across the back of the limo so he could sit next to me, then pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair as I sobbed my heart out. My fingers clutched his shirt as I held into him and poured out the grief and regret that kept pummeling me.

"As Carlisle would say 'Once we expect ourselves to not make mistakes in our lives, we cease to let God do his job'. He is right. We are spiritual beings with a human condition. We will make mistakes, Leah. The distinction is that we learn from them, and do our best not to repeat them. So quit being so hard on yourself, because it's not good for the baby," he soothingly said as he held me.

"B-but we don't know if…," I stuttered as I fought back my tears.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there, ok? And I promise to walk across it with you," he smiled.

"O-ok," I murmured, wiping my tears away and letting his calming presence lull me into a more relaxed state.

"I'm going to draw some blood first, and get that going. While I'm setting everything up, why don't you get changed into the exam gown and make yourself comfortable," Edward said once we were inside of the empty clinic.

I did as he asked while he went about his business, setting up different instruments, turning on the ultrasound machines, and getting other supplies he needed. By the time I changed into the gown and sat up on the exam table, he was ready, and drew several vials of blood. While those ran through some little machine against the far wall of the room, he helped me into the stirrups and prepared to do an internal exam. My legs shook so terribly that they kept falling out of the metal brackets, and I grew frustrated at my nervousness around him.

"I know this is difficult for you, Leah, because we are friends. I want you to know that at this moment, I am merely your doctor, and I promise to do what I can to put you at ease. I will not betray your confidence, and I am viewing you in a professional light, ok?" he calmly said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok," I whispered, then drew in a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves.

Several minutes later, the internal exam was done, and as Edward removed his gloves and threw them away, I pulled my feet from the stirrups and sat up, glad that that part was over with.

"Based on what I have seen so far, I am highly confident that you are pregnant. Your cervix has taken on an almost bluish tint, and your uterus is larger as well as softer. Your blood work should be done shortly, so while we wait for it, I'm going to give you an ultrasound, ok? Just lay back and relax. This part is easy," he said with another smile, which I returned with a genuine one of my own.

_Oh God, please let him be right…..a baby…._

I opened up the front ties of the gown and bared my mid-section, then laid back and made sure the gown covered my bare breasts. I was more comfortable with Edward by then, but I was still self-conscious.

"I warmed the gel up, but it still may be a bit cold. Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, then flinched when the blue gel made contact with my skin.

Edward moved the wand through the gel and watched the monitor as I watched what he was doing. When he reached my lower abdomen, he pressed the instrument a little bit harder against me, and stared at the screen with intense concentration.

"There we go. Well, Miss Clearwater, I can definitely confirm that you are, in fact, pregnant. See the heartbeat?" he grinned as he pointed to the black and white screen.

I stared at the monitor in utter awe as my heart pounded with joy. I couldn't believe that I, a supposedly genetic dead end, was pregnant! My happiness was short lived though, when the enormity of the fact that I didn't know which of the wonderful men I loved dearly was the father of the tiny baby nestled within my womb.

"Edward….how far along am I?" I asked, praying fervently that it was _his _child.

"Based on the size of the fetus, as well as when you became symptomatic, I would have to say that you are about fifteen weeks along, give or take a week. The estimated due date is approximately….oh, the last week of September, first week of October," he said as he looked at me intently.

My heart swelled with relief as well as renewed happiness, because if Edward's estimates were correct, it really was _his _baby.

_How will he take it, though? Does he really want this baby? Does he still want me, after everything I put him through? Oh God….how am I going to tell the other man that holds my heart about this? I know that my choice is going to break his heart, but when I tell him that I'm pregnant? _

"Leah, he loves you, and this is his child you now carry. Of course he's going to love this baby. She was created from the deep love you both have for each other. No man of integrity will ever be able to deny his child. As far as how the other will react…you cannot control that. Your heart made the choice, and this baby is a sign that you made the right one. The other will be hurt, but I have a feeling that it will all work out in the end. It may be awkward for awhile, but nothing in life happens by mistake," Edward said after reading my thoughts.

_Wait…She?_

"It's too early to tell by ultrasound, but I can hear your daughter's thoughts, and it's definitely a girl. She loves you, very much," he answered, his eyes bright with emotion.

"A little girl… a daughter…," I said as my eyes filled with tears of elation.

"A very healthy little girl, too. Congratulations, Leah. I know how much you wanted a baby. She truly is a miracle. Would you like me to print out some pictures of the ultrasound?" he asked as he wiped away the gel.

"Yes please," I replied, still reeling.

Edward printed out the pictures, then went to get my blood results while I got dressed. When he came back he was smiling, so I knew that everything was ok. I had been fearful that my body would betray me and somehow hurt the baby, but he dashed my fears away with a few simple words.

"Your hormone levels are very good, and there are no indications that the baby is unhealthy. Because of your past problems, though, I suggest you be examined regularly, just in case something crops up. Until you are ready to come home, I can come to you regularly if you like," he said as he flipped off the lights before we walked out to the awaiting limo.

"Thank you, Edward, but I think I'm ready to face everything now. I have been, for some time now, but have been too afraid. I think….I think I finally found the courage," I said, pressing my hand against the small swell of my lower stomach.

"Good. I speak on behalf of everyone when I tell you that we really miss having you home, and I know that everyone will be elated to see you again," he replied.

"I miss everyone too. Thank you, Edward. For everything," I said, hugging him.

"You're very welcome," he replied, kissing my temple.

_**Current day…………………**_

"Dammit, Leah! It's about time you called me back! I have been frantic, worrying about you! What in the HELL is going on out there? So help me God, if you're not honest with me, I am on the next flight out!" Jake hollered into the phone when I called him later that evening.

"Jacob, calm down already! I'm sorry I didn't call, but I really didn't feel like going through the third degree! I have enough on my damned plate without you yelling at me like I'm a child!" I yelled back, feeling my face flush with heat.

I loved Jacob like he was my own brother, but sometimes he could be way too overprotective. I knew that he would be upset though, so I had prepared myself for his ire.

"Well, as soon as you stop _acting _like one, maybe then I'll stop treating you like a kid," he snapped back.

Both of us went silent, and I listened to his breathing until I knew he finally calmed down. I didn't blame him for being pissed, and my own anger dissipated quickly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I've been worried sick about you since finding out that Edward was out there. What's going on, Le? Are you ok?" he calmly asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"I'm ok now, Jake. Everything is good, I swear. I just freaked out about something, but Edward checked me out and I'm a-ok. Actually, I feel better than I have in months. It's weird, but I feel my strength returning as we speak. A little nauseated, but I feel nearly strong enough to take on a leach," I replied as I stretched my muscles.

It was true. Since Milahni visited me earlier that day, my strength began to return, my headaches were gone, and I actually had taken a nap and had no weird dreams or nightmares. I dreamed about my beautiful daughter, and woke up with a huge smile on my face.

"That's good news, thank God. So, do you want to explain why you needed to see Edward?" he asked, not letting the subject go.

"Not right now," I mumbled.

"Fine. As long as you're ok, Leah. That's all that matters to me," he said.

We were both silent once more, but I knew he was itching to ask me the one question I was finally ready to answer.

"I'm coming home, Jake. I'm ready to face everything and everyone," I quietly said.

"Really? So you're telling me that I don't have to come to paradise to drag your butt home? And here I was all looking forward to white sands and palm trees," he joked.

"You can still come if you want, but I won't be here, doofus. Hey, would you be able to pick me up from the airport?" I asked, feeling my excitement grow.

I was still overwhelmingly nervous about facing Elliot and Quil, but I really missed everyone.

"Sure sure. When?"

"Thursday at five, if that's ok. If not, I can call a cab," I replied.

"Leah, stop. Do you really think I'm going to let you take a cab?" he scolded.

"I don't want to be a bother…," I began, but he cut me off.

"You may be one of the biggest pains in my ass, calling me on my shit, ditching my calls, hiding things from me and all that, but you will never be an inconvenience. Do I make myself clear?" he sternly asked.

"Crystal. Thank you, Jake. For everything."

"That's what family is for, right? I love ya, Le, and you know I would do anything for you. I can't wait to see you and have you back so you can whip these guys back into shape. Jared and Embry have done a decent job filling in, but nobody could ever replace you as Beta. I made one of the best decisions of my life when I asked you to undertake the role, and you have never let me down," he earnestly said.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach knotted up, because my current condition prohibited me from resuming my role within the Pack, and I knew I would be letting him down.

"Jake, about that. I, uh, need a little bit more time before I can patrol again," I said, dreading his reaction.

Part of me didn't want to tell him about my pregnancy, because I wanted to tell the father of my child first, but Jacob would want an explanation, especially after I have been gone for so long.

"What? Why?" he asked with subtle alarm.

"Because I'm pregnant," I replied.

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone for several long moments, then the phone clattered to the ground with an ear shattering racket. I heard him scramble around for it, and once he stopped fumbling around, he spoke.

"Sorry about that. Wow. Pregnant? You're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Edward confirmed it the other day. That's why I called Carlisle. I wasn't sure, because of, well you know why."

Jake was quiet for a few more seconds as my news soaked in.

"Have you told them yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't, so please don't say anything. The only ones who know are you, Edward, and everyone here. I don't want either of them finding out through word of mouth. It wouldn't be right," I said as I rubbed my lower belly and smiled.

"So I take you you've made a choice, then?"

My smile faltered a bit as I thought about the pain I would be causing, but it was a double edged sword.

"I have, but this baby had nothing to do with my decision. I made my choice a long time ago, but I wasn't ready to be honest with myself about it. That's why I needed to leave. I had to be away from both of them in order to see it. The baby proves that he and I were meant to be together, or else I wouldn't be pregnant right now, given the fact that every test and hormonal treatment showed that I was a genetic dead end. She is my miracle baby," I said, my voice wavering with emotion and love I felt for the life growing inside of me.

"Congratulations, Leah. I know how much this baby means to you, and you're going to be a great mother. I am so happy for you," Jacob replied with earnest sincerity.

"Thanks. I just hope it's not too late to repair the damage I've done," I sadly said.

"Believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Hey, I have to get going because I have to patrol soon. I'll see you Thursday, 'kay?" Jacob said.

"Have fun. Thanks, Jacob. For everything. See you Thursday," I said, then hung up.

I looked around and took in my surroundings, and felt pangs of sadness fill me. In a few short days I would be leaving this place of serenity behind, a place that had given me sanctuary in tumultuous times, and I would miss it terribly. I would also miss the deep friendships I had forged during my stay, and I felt hot, salty tears as they slipped down my cheeks.

_It's not like you're saying goodbye forever……_

True, but I knew it would be a long time before I could come back to visit this place of tranquility. Sure there would be phone calls, emails and such, but nothing would replace seeing them every single day. But it was time, and no matter how sad I was to leave, I needed to go home. To tell _him _how much I loved and wanted _him_, and nobody else. He and this child were my world now. A world I was eager to start living in.

**Elliot POV**

"You better run faster, little girl!" I called out with fake menace as I chased Claire down the beach.

True to Carlisle's words, she was completely healed the day after the bear attack, and since we declared our feelings for each other, we had been inseparable. It was a few days after her release that we decided to test out her strength, and it brought us to that current moment.

"Elliot! Stop! You're freaking me out!" Claire shrieked as she ran as fast as she possibly could to get away from me.

Although she was superhumanly fast now, I was still faster, and I caught up to her with ease. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, tackled her to the rough sand, and began tickling her relentlessly. In between her giggles, pants and shrieks, she begged me to stop, but I was having way too much fun.

"I'm going to pee my pants Elliot! STOP!" she giggled.

"I would pay to see that," I teased, finally ending my torture of her.

"You're rotten! Get away from me," she growled.

"Hell no! I just got you, Claire, and I refuse to let you go," I replied, flipping her onto her back and pinning her arms above her head.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Half-heartedly she struggled against me, but gave up when she realized that I was far stronger than she was.

"What now?" she asked as her eyes roamed my face.

I stared down at her, completely mesmerized by her pretty face, chocolate brown eyes, and full pink lips, which were slightly parted as she caught her breath. My heart started pounding hard, because I was so deeply in love with her, and all I wanted to do was tear her clothes off and bury myself inside of her, making her mine.

"Since you took away the fun I was having, tickling you, I guess I need to come up with some other form of torture. Maybe…this," I murmured, moving my lips to her neck.

I pressed my lips against the throbbing vein that ran up her golden throat, then gently sucked on her tender skin. I felt her pulse quicken when her body started to react to me, so I shifted my body a bit so I partially lay over her, desperate for more contact.

"Elliot," she whimpered, then tilted her head to give me better access.

"Claire," I whispered back, gently nipping at the pulsating vein.

A shudder ran through her body, and I felt her arching herself upward, pressing herself against me. I released her arms and she placed them on my back and slowly moved them upward until she reached the nape of my neck. She then tangled her fingers in my hair, pulled me back a bit, turned to face me, then pulled my lips to hers in a sweet kiss filled with longing. I braced myself on one arm and cupped her face in my other palm, then pulled her mouth harder against mine, moaning softly when her tongue brushed against my lips. I eagerly let her in, groaning when her tongue slid sensually along mine.

My body erupted into an inferno as I drowned in her taste, touch and scent. I could feel her trembling underneath me, both with nervousness and desire, but I didn't know how far I should push her. I knew that she and Quil had never been intimate, but I didn't know exactly how far they had gone with the physical aspect of their relationship. Claire dashed my doubts by shifting her body, allowing me to move my hips between her legs, eliciting a deep growl from me when my rapidly growing erection pressed against the heat of her center.

"Oh God," she moaned when I pushed against her, but I swallowed her little cries with my mouth and tongue.

She hungrily countered my kiss as she dug her nails into my back, pulling me even harder against her quivering form. I could tell that she wanted me just as much as I her, but my rational mind took over, fighting against the fog of desire that clouded my head.

"Claire, honey, we should slow down a bit," I reluctantly said while placing little kisses along her jaw.

I felt her stiffen a bit, and when I searched her eyes, I saw the pain of rejection shining sadly in their dark depths.

"Oh Claire, I didn't mean that I don't want you, honey" I said as I kissed the tip of her nose.

"What do you mean then? Am I not good enough?" she asked, her chin trembling and her soft eyes filling with tears.

"I want you, Claire. I will always want you. I love you so much, so don't ever think that you're not good enough. You're more than enough. It's just….when we do this….when I make love to you for the first time, I want it to be special, not on a dirty beach, out in the open where anyone could walk up on us. You deserve more than that, sweetie," I murmured while kissing her tears away.

I wrapped my arms around her, and rolled us so that she lay on top of me, off of the coarse sand. I brushed some of the traces of it away, then ran my hands up and down her back in soothing strokes while I held her close.

"I-I'm sorry. I was….being insecure. I'm so scared that I'm going to wake up and find that this was just a cruel dream. Quil couldn't even love me, and we are Imprinted," she cried.

I slid my hands upward until they surrounded her face, and I made her look me in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Claire. You have nothing to worry about. I love YOU. I choose YOU, Imprint be damned. YOU are who I want, and you are not going to ever wake up from this dream. It is YOU I want to marry. YOU I want to make a life with. YOU I want to have babies with. I love YOU, and if I have to show you every minute, of every day, that I'm not going anywhere, then so be it," I fervently said, hoping that I broke through her insecurity.

She looked down at me as tears fell down her lightly freckled cheeks, and I lifted my head so that I could kiss them away. When I looked back at her, a smile was slowly replacing the frown, and I felt my own lips turn upward, mirroring her own happiness.

"Oh Elliot! I *kiss* Love *kiss* You *kiss* so much!" she said as she peppered my lips with chaste, yet loving, kisses.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, talking, kissing, and relishing the feelings we held for one another. When the sun began to set, we finally got up to leave, and we walked, hand in hand the whole way back to my house. I froze when I saw Bella and Quil sitting on the front porch, his face filled with sadness when he saw us approach, and hers filled with trepidation.

"Bella, hey. Is everything ok?" I asked, feeling my stomach knot up from the look on her face.

"I'm glad you're here, El. Now that I have both of you together, there's something you guys should know. Jake is probably going to kill me for telling you guys, and I hate sneaking behind his back, but I felt that you guys had a right to know," she said, anxiously biting her lip and fidgeting with her hair.

"What?" I asked, feeling my blood run cold.

"I know where Leah is at," she quietly stated.

"Where? Where is she, Bella?" Quil demanded.

He looked like hell, but I saw the fire of hope flare in his eyes.

"Crap. Ugh, look. I'm only telling you this, because I think something is wrong. Edward flew out to see her a few days back, at her request, but he's being tight lipped about as to why. She's been dodging Jake's calls, so something is up, and I thought I should tell you. I think that she needs to come home," she said, looking anxiously back and forth between us.

"Where?" I asked, barely noticing that Claire slipped her hand from mine and back away a few feet.

Pain and longing filled me, because regardless if I loved Claire, part of me would always belong to Leah. She would always own a part of my heart, and if she was in trouble, I needed to go help her.

"Hawaii. She's in Hawaii, staying with Matty and Ian at the estate," she replied, chewing her lower lip.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Quil roared, then ran off into the woods, knocking over a few trees when he phased.

"Elliot?" Claire's meek voice called out to me.

I spun around to look at her, my heart crushing at the pain in her eyes.

"Claire, I need to go to her. I swear, this doesn't change anything. I love you, but I need to make sure she's ok," I said, reaching out to touch her.

She pulled even further away from me and wiped away the tears that were freely falling.

"Go to her, Elliot. She's your Imprint and she needs you," Claire said, her voice wavering as she fought not to break down.

I was so torn, because I knew what Claire was thinking, and I knew that I was tearing her apart with my need to go to Leah. But I didn't have a choice. I had to make sure Leah was ok, for my own peace of mind.

"I know how this looks, honey, but I swear it's not what you're thinking. I'm just going there to bring her home, that's all. Please Claire," I begged, but she had already shut herself down.

Her tears still fell, but she put up a wall to protect herself, and there was nothing I could do to prove to her that I meant what I said. I had to go to Leah, and I vowed to myself that, once I returned, that I would do whatever in my power to prove to Claire that I loved her.

"Go, Elliot. I'll stay with Claire," Bella gently said from behind me.

"N-no. I just…I need to go home," Claire said as she turned and ran for her car.

I stood there and helplessly watched as she threw her car into reverse and shot out of the driveway in a squeal of tires and smoke. My heart felt like it was going to explode in agony as I watched her go, and it took everything I had inside of me not to go after her.

"Make sure she's ok while I'm gone," I said to Bella, once I could breathe again.

"I will. I booked you on a flight that leaves in two hours, so you better go," Bella sadly said.

"Thanks," I absently said, completely lost in thought.

Bella gave me a hug, which I half heartedly returned, then she left in the same direction as Claire. I watched her leave too, staring blankly ahead. When I had a grip on my emotions, I went inside and grabbed a few necessities, then got into my car and headed for the airport.

_I'm coming back to you, Claire. I promise……_

**Leah POV**

"I think I'm just going to go pack some stuff and then go for a walk on the beach guys, thanks for the offer though. Maybe tomorrow night?" I said when Matthew and Ian asked if I wanted to go swimming with them later in the evening.

"I'm holding you to that. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you go. I'm going to miss you so much, Leah," Milahni said, giving me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. All of you. Thank you so much for everything. Without you guys, I never would have gotten through," I said, going from person to person and hugging them warmly.

"You're welcome. Anytime, Le. Family, remember?" Ian replied, lifting me off my feet in a huge bear hug.

"Family," I murmured, placing my hand on my stomach and smiling.

A couple of hours later, nearly all of my things were packed, with the exception of a few things I would need to get me through the following few days. I grabbed a towel, tank top and a white, flowing, comfortable skirt, then took a shower before I headed to the beach. When I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror, glad to see that my color had fully returned, the dark circles were nearly gone, and my eyes actually had _life _in them again.

I felt incredibly good after months of feeling like crap, and it showed as I walked down to the beach with a little skip in my step. After walking for awhile, I found one of the beach chairs, and sat, gazing up at the starlit sky. Then I felt it. Someone watching me, and my heart began to thud in my chest. Then I caught a scent in the air…_his _scent, and knew he found me.

"I know you're there," I whispered, getting to my feet and turning around.

I saw _him _step from behind the trees, and my heart slammed against my ribs as happiness and joy flooded me.

"Leah," he murmured, moving closer to me, his eyes filled with so much love and pain that it made my knees weak.

"I came to take you home," he said, slowing closing the distance between us.

**A/N: I'm such a stinker, leaving you guys hanging, lol! I promise to bust my ass and get chapter 27 done ASAP so you guys don't have to suffer too long! PLEEEEASE review!**

***MUAH!***


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thought I would throw in Claire's POV so we can see what's going on in her head about Elliot basically ditching her to go after Leah.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter ****J**** I know some of you flamed me out, but it's totally understandable, lol!**

**Claire's POV**

It was official…I was head over heels in love with Elliot. I had been for some time, but my fear over Leah's return blinded me. I was so scared that once she came home, Elliot wouldn't be able to resist the pull of the Imprint, and I would be left out in the cold, broken hearted once more.

For my entire life Quil was all I could see. He was my best friend when I was growing up. When I began to mature into a young woman, my feelings for him began to change. On my thirteenth birthday, Emily and Sam explained to me what Imprinting was, and that it had happened between Quil and I. Of course, I was elated! At my sixteenth birthday party, he finally asked me out on a real date. I thought I had forever with him, but fate had other plans in store for me.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie tomorrow night?" Elliot asked as we walked along the roadside to his house after spending a magical day at the beach.

During my relationship with Quil, my body slowly awakened to its womanly desires, but Quil always held back. At times I grew frustrated, because whenever we would be making-out, he would abruptly pull away, claiming that he didn't want to rush me. Several times, after he denied me the intimacy I craved, we got into a heated argument. Quil always found some way to smooth things over. I forgave him of course, and then life would go on as usual for us. It was only after he revealed his relationship with Leah, that my whole world as I knew it, crumbled around me.

Imprint and all, he just didn't love me enough.

"That sounds nice" I replied back to Elliot, with a dreamy smile on my face.

Elliot was the balm I needed to heal the hurt in my heart. He was so attentive; so loving and kind, and slowly my heart began to heal. That fateful day of the bear attack changed my life. When he professed his love for me, my soul literally sang with joy and happiness.

"Afterwards, we can pick up where we left off at the beach…" he said with a sweet grin, elicit an arousing blush that spread all the way to the roots of my hair.

Even though I knew we wouldn't be doing _that_, I was still nervous. The furthest Quil and I had ever gone was kissing and heavy 'petting', so the mere thought of going any further than that sent my body into a tizzy. I was besieged with fear, excitement, curiosity, and overwhelming desire. When I thought about us actually having sex together, my stomach burned with both lust and trepidation.

"I think that can be arranged" I coyly replied, stepping in front of him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He was a good foot taller than I was, so I had to get on my tip toes in order to reach that high. I tangled my fingers through his hair, pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him with a hunger I didn't know I could possess. When we eventually broke apart to catch our breath, my heart hammered away in my chest, and my body hummed with a liquid-like heat of yearning and lust.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I may forget to be a gentleman" he murmured as he lovingly stroked my cheek.

"Maybe I don't want you to be" I flirted, my whole body flushing at my brazen words.

Elliot chuckled, kissed me chastely, then threw his arm over my shoulders and continued to walk on. I wrapped my arms around his chest and snuggled up to him as we began our stroll once more. My bliss was short lived when we got to his house and saw Bella and Quil standing outside, obviously waiting for us. My heart plummeted, because I knew something bad was about to happen. I pulled myself out of Elliot's arms, but he caught my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Bella, hey. Is everything ok?" Elliot asked, his eyes flitting between the two of them.

"I'm glad you're here, El. Now that both of you together, there's something you guys should know. Jake is probably going to kill me for telling you, and I hate sneaking behind his back, but I felt that you two had a right to know," she said, anxiously biting her lip and tugging on her hair.

Icy coldness slowly invaded me, barely allowing me to focus.

"What?" Elliot spat.

Bella paused for a second, and then dropped the bomb.

"I know where Leah is at," she replied.

Quil, who looked as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown demanded where she was. His reaction drove a sword through my heart reminding me once again that, despite the Imprint, he didn't love me nearly as much as he did her.

"Crap. Ugh, look. I'm only telling you this, because I think something is wrong. Edward flew out to see her a few days back, at her request, but he's being tight lipped about as to why. She's been dodging Jake's calls, so something is up, and I thought I should tell you. I think that she needs to come home," she said, looking anxiously back and forth between the two men.

My heart was pounding so hard, making everything fade away as the thumping roared in my ears. I wanted to run away and take Elliot with me. I just couldn't comprehend the thought of him leaving me to go back to her, right as I was lowering the walls around my heart down and allowing him in.

"Where?" Elliot asked in a strained voice.

I knew then that he was going to set out to find her. He was going to go to her and forget everything he and I had worked so hard to build together. He was so absorbed in what Bella was saying that he didn't even notice when I slipped my hand from his and slowly backed away from him so that I could run.

"Hawaii. She's in Hawaii, staying with Matty and Ian at the estate," Bella answered.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Quil roared, and then ran off into the woods, snapping several large trees in his wake.

"Elliot?" I squeaked out, fighting back my tears.

He spun around, and the look in his eyes nearly made me vomit. I could see that he already made his choice. He was going to her, and I didn't matter anymore.

"Claire, I need to go to her. I swear, this doesn't change anything. I love you, but I need to make sure she's ok," he said, reaching out to touch my cheek. I jerked away from his tender caress, not even bothering to try stopping my tears as they streamed down my face, betraying my pain.

I should have known better, thinking that love could fight an Imprint. I was so naïve and foolish to let my guard down. I refused to ever make that mistake again. An eerie calm filled me as my emotions turned numb, but I didn't care. I quashed my agony for the moment, and looked at him.

"Go to her, Elliot. She's your Imprint and she needs you," I said, hoping he didn't hear the anguished tone in my voice.

Pain and confusion flashed in his eyes, driving yet another sword deep into my already battered heart.

"I know how this looks honey, but I swear to you, it's not what you're thinking. I'm just going there to bring her home, that's all. Please Claire," he begged. I didn't respond. I couldn't, or else I would break down into a sobbing mess, and I refused to let anyone see me that way. Nothing he could say would fix this. It was over.

"Go, Elliot. I'll stay with Claire" Bella said from behind him.

I felt a flash of anger, because I would be damned if I let them think I would turn into a pitiful, needy child. I wanted to be alone, to get away from both of them and to nurse my broken heart by myself. Alone, this is where I knew where I would eventually end up, even though I didn't want to believe it a few months ago.

"N-no. I just….I just I need to go home" I whimpered, then ran to my car and got inside. I fired up the engine and pealed out of the driveway with a loud squeal of tires and white smoke.

When I was safely away from them, my tears overflowed, temporarily blinding me. My whole body was shaking, and I could barely steer the car. Somehow, without my knowledge, I ended up in front of Emily's house. I saw her open her door to see who had unexpectedly arrived, and when she recognized my car, she gave me a huge smile and waved. As I exited the car, her grin faltered when she saw my face. She rushed over to help me just as my legs started to buckle and give out on me.

"Claire! What happened, sweetie?" she asked as she helped me inside to the warm, inviting house. We sat down on the couch and I laid my head in her lap, as she soothingly stroked my hair while I cried my shattered heart out.

"He doesn't love me enough, Emily! He found out where she is at, and he's going to her!" I wailed against her stomach.

Emily knew that Elliot and I were growing close, and she knew how my feelings for him had grown deeper each and every day we spent together. She was fearful of me getting my heart broken, because she had witnessed firsthand the devastation that the Imprint wrought on innocent people's lives, yet she never tried to tell me how to live mine. She offered words of caution, advice I should have heeded but was too love-struck to do so.

"Oh baby, shhhhh. Just get it out of your system" she crooned while I cried.

"I don't get it! Quil couldn't love me enough because of his feelings for Leah and the triple Imprint. Now, Elliot can't either! Why is life so cruel, Em? It's like fate has it in for some of us, when others live their lives in utter happiness. I deserve to feel that kind of love! I DID feel that with Elliot, but I guess our relationship was simply something he could keep himself occupied with until Leah returned. A distraction he used to get him through. I HATE HIM! I HATE QUIL! I HATE MYSELF FOR BEING SO STUPID!" I screamed.

"Claire Bear, you are not stupid, honey. Love is about taking chances and risking the hurt that may or may not come with it. Life can be very cruel at times, but you need to try and look at things in a positive light. I know it's hard, because you're hurting so badly right now, but try to see it as I do. You have experienced two wonderful relationships, no matter how fleeting they were, baby. You felt loved, and in turn gave love without holding anything back. This doesn't make you stupid. It makes you even more beautiful than you already are" she softly said.

"But I feel….so abandoned, Emily. I feel like my love didn't matter, because he is on his way to the airport right now to go to her" I whimpered.

Emily grasped my chin and made me look up at her.

"It did matter, because that boy loves you. He knew what he was getting himself into. You were worth the risk to him. Watch and see, Claire. I may be getting old, but even I can see how much Elliot adores you. He will be back once he's done bringing Leah home, trust me. He is a Swan after all, and they love with every fiber of their being, and they fight for that love."

I let her words sink in as my tears began to slow and I was able to breathe again without hiccupping.

"Thank you, Emily" I said as I sat up to give her a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You can come to me anytime, for anything" she lovingly replied.

"I should go" I said, once I felt composed enough to drive.

"You can stay here, if you would like" Emily offered.

"Thanks…I think I just want to be alone right now, and think about what you said" I stated as I got to my feet, glad to see that my legs weren't shaking as badly.

"My door is always open, Claire Bear. Anytime, any day. Just come here, and I will give you a safe place to work through all of this" she said, giving me another hug.

"I will" I said with a half smile.

She walked me out to my car and watched as I headed in the direction of my house. Just as she was leaving my eyesight, I saw her wipe away her own tears. She missed Sam terribly, and how she endured his death, I couldn't imagine. I could barely get through my current situation, so I tried to channel her strength and courage to help me deal with my pain.

"Hey, kiddo, you're home early" my dad said when I walked through the front door. The look on my face gave me away, causing him to get up from his prone position on the couch, and forget about the hockey game that was blaring on the television.

"What happened, baby?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, daddy. My head hurts really badly, so I'm going to take a shower and go to bed" I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't push the subject, much to my relief.

"I put a bunch of clean towels in the bathroom, and set your basket of laundry just outside of your bedroom door" he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks. I'll put them away after I'm done in the shower. Goodnight, dad" I said as I rushed up the seven stairs leading to the upper level of our house. I grabbed a pair of boy shorts, tank top, and some comfy flannel pajama pants, then went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and undressed as it warmed up, grimacing at my disheveled appearance in the mirror.

"You're a naïve fool," I hissed at my reflection, wanting nothing more than to punch the glass and shatter the forlorn face that stared back at me. I didn't though, but I stared at myself until the steam from the shower fogged up the glass. I dejectedly sighed, then stepped into the scalding cascade of water, willing it to wash my pain and heartache.

My mind played out every scene from the last few months over and over while I washed my hair and body. Against my resolve not to cry, my tears fell from my eyes in fat droplets, quickly snatched away by the water. Blindly, I picked up my razor, intent on shaving my legs, but when the light hit the shiny silver blades, dark thoughts replaced the painful ones.

_Just a few tiny cuts, precisely placed, and I will slowly slip away from this torment……at peace…._

I entertained the macabre thoughts for a few seconds, then berated myself for such selfish thoughts.

"Dying won't solve anything….I'll just end up destroying my family. You can get through this, Claire. Remember what Emily said….." I mumbled to myself.

My momentary lapse into darkness faded away, although my pain hadn't. I hastily shaved the parts of my body that needed it, then tossed the offending razor to the other side of the shower, fearful that the desperate impulse to harm myself would return. After one final rinse, I turned off the water and got out of the shower, quickly drying off and throwing my clothes on. I pulled my hair up into a wet braid, not wanting to deal with having to blow it dry, then cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I froze in shock when I opened up the door and saw the sight that waited for me, then wrapped my arms around my chest to hold myself together.

"What are you doing here?" I softly demanded as my heart sped up and pounded loudly.

From his seat on my bed with his head buried in his hands, Elliot looked up, and my breath caught when I saw his bloodshot, puffy eyes. They were filled with so much pain and regret, yet I could still see love in their tortured depths.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, wiping at his wet eyes.

Hope surged inside of me. My heart swelled with love, yet I was terrified to take down the stony wall that was protecting me. I could feel it crumbling, despite my strongest efforts. I wanted to throw myself in his arms, feel his lips on mine, his hands on my body, but I held back. There was still a little time left for him to catch his flight to Hawaii and Leah, so I remained frozen in my spot, looking at him intently.

"You're going to miss your flight" I coldly responded from my stance in the doorway.

"I'm not going" he softly replied, rubbing his hands on his thighs uncomfortably.

My heart sped up even faster, knocking more of my protective barrier down. I was so scared, too terrified to hope, and ultimately fearful to believe his words.

"She needs you, Elliot. Just go, please. I can't take this anymore" I quietly cried out as I supported myself against the doorframe, my legs growing weak and shaky.

Elliot slowly got to his feet and took a few tentative steps towards me, fighting a battle inside of him. He looked so torn and devastated, so lost and broken, and at that precise moment it clicked.

He _chose _to come to me. He _loved _me, proving it by not being on that plane to Hawaii.

"She may need me, Claire, but _I _need _you. _It's tearing me apart, not going to her, but it destroys me even more, knowing that I abandoned you. I will always be drawn to, and love Leah, just as you will Quil. I cannot promise that our relationship will always be smooth sailing. What I can promise you, Claire, is that I will love you the very best way I know how. Leah may hold half of my heart and soul because of the Imprint, but the rest of me belongs to entirely to you, that is, if you'll have me" he said, with heartfelt sincerity.

"But what happens if she comes back and wants to be with you? You can't expect yourself to go against the Imprint" I whispered, needing to know his answer before I allowed him to break down the final pieces of my protective wall.

"I'll deal with that when or if it happens. Please Claire, you have to believe me. I need you, and I don't want to live without you" he beseeched, taking another step towards me.

My chest constricted and my breathing grew more erratic while his words sank in. He was right. Half of me would always belong to Quil, and I would always love him. My life would forever be entwined with his, and my instincts would scream for me to honor the Imprint. But the rest of my heart and soul irrevocably belonged to Elliot. With that realization in mind, a choking sob ripped from my chest.

"Oh God, Elliot! I love you!" I cried out as I flew into his awaiting arms, knocking both of us to the floor.

He started crying as he held me close, burying his face into my neck and whispering over and over how sorry he was for leaving me. I sobbed openly all over his shirt, soaking it clean through. I felt his hands slide into my hair, gently tugging my face upward as his lips crashed down on mine.

"Claire…_My _Claire….I love you so much" he murmured, his lips demanding against mine. We hungrily devoured each other's kisses, desperate to connect in any way possible and chase the pain, and any doubts, away.

"I can't live without you" he said, then slipped his tongue inside my awaiting mouth, frantically dueling with mine.

Our kisses grew rough, filled with raw, unadulterated passion, making my body come alive. I felt my nipples harden as they pressed against his chest. My lower belly tightened and a warm, luxurious feeling began to flow through my entire body. Elliot rolled us so that I lay on top of him, protecting me from the hardwood floor. I whimpered when the prominent hardness of his evident desire pressed against the apex of my thighs, eliciting a shiver of lust and need through me.

"God, Claire. I want you" he moaned, pushing upward against my heated core.

I reluctantly pulled away and got to my feet, reaching down for him to take my hand and follow me to my bed. He got up, and before I could take a step backward, his mouth was once more on mine, stealing my breath away. He gently guided me back and slowly pressed me down onto the soft mattress, then covered my trembling body with his.

"Elliot…..touch me" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his slim hips and rubbing myself against his erection, trying to quell the ache. He pulled away and searched my eyes, trepidation evident in his. I covered his right hand with mine, then guided it to my breast, showing him that it was ok. He groaned when my breast filled his palm and gently squeezed, causing the throbbing ache in my abdomen to worsen.

I wanted, _needed_ more. My body had erupted into a raging inferno, one that only Elliot could assuage. I needed to feel his bare skin. Needed to feel it against my heated skin, so I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tearing my lips from his so I could pull it over his head. I then reached down to do the same to my own, but Elliot's hands stopped me, and I scowled in frustration.

"Claire….we should slow down a bit" he softly panted, his eyes filled with uncertainty and desire. I lifted my head and kissed him softly, trying to chase away his fears.

"It's ok. I need to feel you" I whispered.

He hesitated, but when he saw that I was really ok, that I wanted his touch, he relented.

"Let me" he smiled, then slowly peeled the form fitting scrap of clothing off of me.

My face flared crimson red as he gazed down at my naked breasts for several moments, until I grew so self conscious that I went to cover them with my arms. He stopped me before I could, then brushed his full lips against my neck and whispered in my ear.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that" he said as his tongue lapped at the delicate shell of my ear, making me shiver.

He lowered his body, carefully pressing his bare chest against mine, and moaned when my pebbled nipples made contact with his skin. Bracing himself on his elbows, his mouth blazed a scalding trail down the column of my throat and lower, pausing just above my breasts.

My chest heaved, my body shook, and liquid heat flowed through my veins. Elliot shifted, leaning on one arm as his other hand came up and spanned across my stomach, then slowly moved upward to cup me in his palm. His mouth moved even lower, kissing around my mound of flesh before his lips closed over my hardened peak, making me cry out at the exquisite sensations it elicited.

His tongue lazily laved my nipple, suckling and gently biting down while his hand played with my other mound, pinching and tweaking my peak. I was a writhing mass of desire so strong that I could barely breathe. Every nerve ending was on fire, and each time he sucked, nipped or pinched my nipples, a jolt of electricity shot straight to my center, which was so wet that it dampened my underwear.

"Oh God, more!" I begged, not fully understanding what I asked for, but knowing I needed _something _to ease the throbbing between my legs and the tightness in my stomach.

"Claire….your dad is right downstairs. What if he…" Elliot asked, glancing nervously at my bedroom door.

"It's locked" I replied, quieting his words by kissing him roughly and pushing my tongue into his mouth. At first he didn't respond, but my growl of impatience and frustration snapped him out of it, and he returned my kisses just as fervently.

His hand released my breast and moved downward, making my stomach jump and the tingling between my legs grow more intense. I felt him slip his fingers under the waistband of my pants and underwear, but he stopped once more when he reached where the coarse curls of my womanhood began. I wiggled my hips and whimpered, torn between wanting him to touch me where nobody else ever had, and anxiety so acute that I thought my heart was going to explode.

Elliot watched my face closely when his fingers parted my folds, looking for any sign that what was going on between us was moving too fast for me. Through a lust filled haze, I showed him through my eyes that I wanted this; wanted _him, _and nothing else.

"Ungh! Oh God, Elliot!" I cried out when his fingers made contact with the epicenter of my torment, making the ache both better and worse at the same time.

He captured my lips in a scorching kiss, muffling my cries of pleasure while his fingers explored my most secret flesh. I felt like I was being pulled into a vortex of immense pleasure, leaving me light headed and dazed. My fingers clutched Elliot's shoulders, and I dug my nails into his skin, trying to find purchase from the storm brewing inside of me. He growled from the pain, but rather than pull away, he doubled his movements.

I felt his thumb as it traced circles around the throbbing bundle of nerves at the apex of my womanhood, while his other fingers brushed across my untried opening. I gasped and whimpered when he slowly slid one of his fingers inside, stopping when he felt the resistant barrier. He traced little circles around it, dipping his finger in deeper as my body relaxed. Once fully inside of me, he cautiously began to move his finger in and out, gently adding another when he sensed I could handle it.

"Oh Jesus! Elliot! Something's happening!" I cried out as I spiraled out of control.

The tight ball of pressure in my lower belly began to flutter, contracted once, and then my body exploded into pin points of light, heat, and pleasure that I would sell my soul to keep experiencing. My toes curled, my eyes rolled back, and my body arched upward and off of the bed as fierce feelings roared throughout me. Slowly they began to ebb and my body collapsed back onto the bed in a sated heap. Little shudders still ran through me, each one a burst of pleasure left over from my climax.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I didn't say anything for a long time.

I stretched my body as it lay underneath his, enjoying the exquisite looseness of my muscles and the warmth my body felt put a lazy, content smile on my face.

"I feel wonderful! I never knew how good any of this could feel" I panted, still trying to recover.

I whimpered when he slipped his hand from between my legs, and when he licked his fingers, groaning with pleasure, my whole entire body flushed and I let out a low moan, feeling my desire renew itself. When he was finished, he moved to lie next to me, then kissed me so lovingly that my eyes filled with tears.

"I love you so much, Elliot" I said with heartfelt honesty as he pulled me into his arms and held me against his strong body.

"I love you too, Claire, I need you. You mean the world to me, and I'm going to give you everything your sweet, beautiful, kind heart desires" he replied, holding me even tighter.

"Wait! What about you? I, um, didn't help you feel the way you made me feel" I said, feeling ashamed for being selfish.

Elliot chuckled, then turned me a bit so he could see my face, which was flushed from the afterglow.

"I'm fine, baby. Watching you come undone like that was enough for me. I do, however, really need to use your bathroom to…uh…clean up a bit" he replied, blushing bright red.

"Oh…..OH!" I yelped as realization hit me like a ton of bricks, causing my own face to turn so red that I buried it into my pillow to hide my embarrassment. Elliot barked out a laugh, turned me back to look at him, and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"You are so adorable. Now don't move a muscle until I come back, 'kay?" he said with a grin.

All I could do was merely nod my head. When he got out of bed, and walked over to unlock the door, then walked out, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Overwhelming joy, happiness and love flowed through every cell in my body, making me let out a loud squeal of utter bliss.

"Keep making all that noise and your dad will be up here in a heartbeat, which would be rather unfortunate because I planned on sleeping with you in my arms" he said from my doorway, his eyebrow cocked.

"Lock the door behind you" I said as I scooted over, giving Elliot more space so he would be comfortable. He crawled in next to me and curled his body around mine, resting his face into the crook of my neck. Even when Quil and I were together, we never spooned like Elliot and I were doing right then. I had to admit, it felt really nice. I felt so loved and protected, so satiated and content, that within moments I was drifting off.

"Sleep, my little Claire. I'll be here when you wake up" he murmured in my ear.

"Hmmm, love you, sweet Elliot" I mumbled, as I faded into a blissful sleep, his returned declarations of love filling my dreams.

**JPOV**

"You did _WHAT_?" I hollered when Bella came home and told me what she had done.

"I'm sorry Jake, but enough is enough already! Too many people were suffering, and it was time for them to know what has going on. Elliot is on his way to the airport right now to bring Leah home" she replied, her chin stubbornly upturned.

"Bella! God dammit! I just _talked _to Leah a little bit ago, and she's coming home in three goddamn days! You had no right to go over my head like that! Don't you trust my judgment?" I demanded, so pissed off that my body shook.

"Excuse me? _I _don't have the _right_? When my _brother's _welfare is involved, I have _every _right! I know what he is going through, because _you _put _me _through the same fucking thing, not so long ago! I know what it feels like to be abandoned by someone you love!" she screeched.

"Oh, so we're going to bring that up again, right? I thought we moved past that, but I was obviously wrong. By going over my head and not trusting me to handle things proves that you haven't fully forgiven me for going after Irina. Fuck, Bella! We have been together for over fifteen years, and friends our entire lives. I would think that you would have at least a little bit of faith in me to do the right thing. Yes, I fucked up with that whole Irina bullshit, but how much longer am I going to have to be on probation for it? I think I've done as much as I can possibly do to atone for what I put you through. How much more do you want?" I snarled.

She visibly blanched at my harsh words, and I instantly felt the rush of guilt for lashing out at her like I did, but I had to get it off my chest. No matter how much it hurt. I was furious, both at her and the entire situation. I just wanted it to be over with so that all of our lives could move forward.

"So you think that me telling them means that I haven't forgiven you? Jackass, I did forgive you, and if you think that I did it to go over your head and undermine you, you're sadly mistaken. I know you're the Alpha of the Pack and that I'm not part of your little "club" _(she even used the damn finger-air quotes to make her point)_, but as your wife and mother of your children, I am your equal. So don't even try to treat me as if I'm not, because if this is going to be an uneven relationship, then it's over!" she said, both irritated and heartbroken.

My heart literally stopped when she uttered those words. I began to panic. Bella was my everything. My entire world, and I would rather die than not be with her.

"No. Don't even go there, Bella. You are my equal, and I am sorry if I made you think otherwise. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. This thing between Leah, Elliot and Quil has me going absolutely crazy! I am trying so hard to do what's right by everybody involved. I keep questioning myself over and over if I should just tell them where she is, and let _them _work it out on their own. I made a promise to Leah, who is my second in command, and no matter how hard it is to keep that promise while I watch the others fall apart, I feel like I have to. I truly understand why you felt compelled to tell them. I really do. Hell, if the roles were reversed, I probably would have told them months ago. It's just….well, your timing really sucked" I said with a chuckle.

The scowl on her face was slowly replaced with a little smile, and soon afterward, she let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it was. I'm sorry, Jake. I should have talked to you first and let you know what I was going to do. You are right, I went behind your back, and it wasn't fair. That I do regret. It was sneaky and dishonest, and I feel horrible about doing that to you, but I don't regret telling them. I just want this crap over with, and I knew that if I told you what I was going to do, you would talk me out of it" she said as she stepped into my embrace and rested her head against my chest.

I surrounded her with my arms and crushed her petite body to mine, burying my face in her neck and breathing a sigh of relief. I hated fighting with her, and because it was so rare that we did, it always made my heart ache.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry for lashing out" I whispered in her delicate ear.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being sneaky and for yelling" she replied, sighing as the tension left her body.

I moved my hands upward, over her shoulders and higher, until her face was cradled in my palms. I tipped her heart shaped face up to meet my descending mouth, then pressed my lips against hers. She sighed happily, then opened her mouth and let me inside, flicking her tongue against mine with sensual little strokes. We kissed lazily, yet passionately, and I let out a groan of frustration because if I didn't stop right then, my body would have gone too far out of control.

"Bells, believe me when I say that I want nothing more than to go upstairs and have wild, make up sex with you, but I have a half crazy friend running around out there, and I have to find him. That's if he isn't halfway across the ocean, swimming to Hawaii right now" I said with a chuckle as the vision of Quil, in wolf form, doggy paddling his way across the Pacific.

"Based on his reaction earlier, I would have to say that you're probably right" she replied, reluctantly stepping out of my embrace.

"Go find him. I'll wait up for you to come home" she said, then gave me a wicked smile.

"And I'll be expecting that _wild make up sex_ too" she smirked, taking my hand and sucking on my middle finger seductively.

My breath caught in my throat, my pulse raced, and a flash of lust overwhelmed me, making my eyes roll back as her wet little tongue ran over my digit. Almost instantly my jeans were uncomfortably tight, and for a moment I considered letting Quil fend for himself, but I knew he was a complete mess and needed my help.

"So not helping, Bella" I growled, yanking her hard against me and kissing her so thoroughly that her knees buckled. When I released her and stepped back, her face was slack, and her eyes were dazed and nearly black with desire. When the strength returned and her brain began to function again I let her go, and she shot me a frustrated glare.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt, Mister Black. You can bet your life on it" she huffed, stomping up the stairs when I started to laugh at her expression.

"Believe me Bells, I'm all in" I murmured to myself, casting a quick glance upstairs before heading out into the night in search of Quil.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Holy crap! Retribution has surpassed 750 reviews already, and the story is only a little more than halfway done! Thank you so much, everyone!**

**On another note, I'm working as fast as I can on chapter 29, but I am probably going to have to shelve my writing for a week or two. I'm doing a major Spring cleaning of my house, so every free moment I have will be dedicated to that. If I get the chapter dine before I start cleaning, I'll post it. If not, just know that I'm not abandoning you guys, lol!**

**Leah POV**

"Quil" I sighed, so happy to see him, yet terrified to face what he had to say to me, because I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"How?" I asked, at a complete loss for words because of the raging emotions I was feeling.

My eyes traced over his form, noting the weight loss, the dark under-eye shadows and bedraggled appearance. He looked as if he hadn't slept in forever, and his eyes had a desperate, haunted look in them.

_You did this to him…..Look at him! You broke him down to nothing, you heinous bitch!_

"That's a funny story, Le…one that I don't really feel like getting into right now. What I want to know is, why? I'm trying to understand why, knowing how sick Bella and Jacob got when they were separated, you left without any thought as to what it would do to us?" he asked with barely contained anger.

My heart thumped so hard and my breathing grew shallow as panic besieged me. I knew that there would be major repercussions for the decision I made, but I wasn't prepared for the bitterness that glinted in his eyes and marred his handsome face with a fierce scowl. A knot of anxiety formed in the pit of my stomach and my chest burned as my heart began to break, knowing he would never forgive me for what I had done.

I swallowed thickly, trying to force down the lump in my throat, then tried to explain.

"I was scared. I didn't want to hurt either of you by making a choice. I needed to get away from you and Elliot, in order to figure things out between all of us. I'm so sorry" I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. Quil let out a sarcastic snort and moved a few steps closer, moving like a predator as it stalked its prey.

"You're sorry? You were scared? You needed to figure things out…all while subjecting us to Imprint separation sickness! Ha Le, you're an even more selfish, fucked up _**bitch**_ than I originally thought" he hissed, turning his back to me.

_Ouch, that was a low blow, but he's totally right…_

I was just about to say something, when he spun around and took several angry strides towards me, making me fearfully step back. I knew he would never, ever raise his fist to me, even after how badly I had physically hurt him in the forest a few months back, but the force of his rage scared the hell out of me.

"I gave up _**EVERYTHING**_ for you! I let Claire go, because I couldn't get you out of my head! No matter how hard I tried to purge you from my system, I couldn't! You got so far under my skin, so deep into my heart and soul that no matter what I did, you wouldn't leave! You haunted my dreams, both awake and asleep, Leah!" he yelled.

I was about to try to calm him down, but he was too enraged to let me get a single word in.

"_**No!**_ For once in your life, Leah, **SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME**!" he shouted. The force of his voice made me stumble back and thump down hard on the beach chair I had previously occupied.

Quil stopped his angry advance and stood about twenty feet away from me, breathing hard as he tried to rein in his anger a bit. I braced myself for the onslaught, knowing I deserved everything I that had coming.

"Geez, you make me crazy! Did you know that? Ever since the first time we phased, you have been a thorn in my side. I couldn't figure out why, but you made such an impact on me then, that you became an obsession. I couldn't decide if I wanted to fuck you or throttle you! When we started sleeping together, it was the best sex I'd ever had, and we both know I've had my share" he said, but not in the cocky way that was so…_him_.

Prior to his Imprint on Claire, every woman on the reservation, as well as the surrounding towns had wanted him. He wasted no time sleeping his way through the female population, but when the Imprint occurred, his wild ways ended until he and I initiated our affair.

Prior to my tryst with Quil, Sam was the only other man I'd been intimate with. Although Sam was quite loving and attentive, our sex life was very vanilla. Quil blew my mind away that first night we were together in Las Vegas. He had awakened my body in ways I never knew existed. Little did I know he had cemented a place in my life that night, and I'd fallen in love with him. No matter how hard I fought my feelings, or fooled myself into believing that he was just sex between us, I couldn't deny it. I tried to be cold after our arduous love making, acting blasé about it and treating him like a play-thing, but it was all smoke and mirrors in order to protect my heart, and Elliot's as well.

I was so foolish, because somewhere along the line, Quil became the center of my universe, and I that made me absolutely terrified.

_Find Me Here, _

_Speak To Me._

_I want to feel you._

_I need to hear you._

_You are the light,_

_That's leading me._

_To the place,_

_Where I find peace again…._

"I wished like hell it was just that, Leah because I was meant to be with Claire and you with Elliot. I wracked my brain and beat myself up continuously, because it shouldn't have been possible to fall for you because of our Imprints. I blamed myself, thinking that something was wrong with me for falling in love with you. I was so confused and scared about the entire situation. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I couldn't, no matter how hard I fought, stay away from you" he continued, his voice growing more gentle.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light, to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Even now, I can't stay away or stop myself from loving you" he whispered, tears sparkling in his dark eyes.

His words of love made my heart stutter, because I loved him so much and I wanted to take him in my arms and soothe his suffering. I wanted desperately to tell him that I loved him too, so much that I was willing to give up everything and more, just to be with him. Although, not until his anger was better in check, and he purged it from his system, because he wouldn't be able to hear me out.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

"I need to know, right now. Do you love me? Do you feel how strongly it flows between us, not only when we make love, but in every aspect of our relationship?" he asked, locking his eyes with mine.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

We stared at each other for so long that everything around me faded away, and all I could see was him. Every emotion played out in his eyes, and I could actually _see _how deeply his love for me ran. I could see his soul, beckoning me, drawing me in and fusing with mine.

"Yes" I said, barely above a whisper.

Quil stared at me for a few more moments, then bowed his head down and sighed dejectedly as he ran a shaky hand through his damp, untamed locks.

"But it's not enough, right? It's not enough for you to choose me over Elliot, is it?" he hoarsely muttered, closing his eyes as his tears fell freely down his gaunt face.

It felt like my stomach plummeted to the sandy beach and my heart stopped for a few seconds, with the realization that _**he**_ had traveled thousands of miles to profess his love to me. To profess his feelings to my face, that it was _me_ he wanted no matter the cost, and all I could do was sit there and look like a bump on a log, unable to speak. He had it all wrong, and I had to fix it while there was still hope.

Just as he turned and started walking away, I finally found my voice, although it was meek.

"You're wrong" I whispered, getting up to my feet from the beach chair.

Quil froze, but didn't turn around. He just stood there, his shoulders shaking as he cried silently.

"Ya know Quil, you always were an idiot," I said, quietly taking a few steps towards him. Regaining my voice, as well as my emotional strength, and I kept on prodding.

"You never could see things for what they truly are. No matter how much of the bad boy you tried to portray. You were always driven by your emotions. I never met someone who loves as passionately as the way you do" I said, taking a few more steps. He still hadn't turned around, but I could tell my words were having an effect on him.

"You think I make you crazy? Try being in my shoes, Mister! You force me to see things I don't really want to look at. You push me in ways nobody else can, and I despise you for it sometimes!" I continued, my voice rising, along with my confidence.

"And if you think, for one fucking minute that I don't love you, then you need to have Carlisle commit your flea bitten ass to a padded room in the nearest psyche ward" I growled. Now only about five feet away from him, he slowly turned to face me, and when he did, a tiny smile replaced the previous scowl.

"Quil, I came here to make a decision and God dammit, I have! Actually, I made it a long time ago, but I was too chicken shit to admit it. Moron, I love YOU! YOU are my choice, and so help me God you better believe it!" I growled, moving to where our bodies were only mere inches apart. We both stood there, the electricity that arched between us palpable as it crackled in the salty night air.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

Our eyes remained locked as we stared each other down. The haunting torment swiftly left his gaze, leaving only the unhindered love he felt for me shining through. I felt his fingers encircle my forearms, softly caressing my skin at first. Then he gripped me so hard that I yelped in surprise, and he yanked me into the hard planes of his chest, as his mouth forcefully came crashing down upon mine.

The second our mouths fused, an explosion went off in both my brain and heart, making me moan at the intensity of the emotions that flowed between us. My hands flew into his hair, gripping it between my fingers so I could pull his lips harder against mine. I tilted my head, giving him a better angle to plunder my mouth with his tongue, which he eagerly did with a carnal growl of possession and dominance.

His strong arms wrapped completely around me as I pressed the entire length of my body against his, feeling his evident desire growing hard against my lower stomach, where our daughter was safely nestled inside of my womb. The realization that I still hadn't told him was like a bucket of ice water thrown over me, making me suddenly step away from him, with a soft gasp.

"What's wrong?" he frustratingly growled, confusion marring his beautiful face. I caught my breath and composed myself, which was extremely difficult, given the fact that every cell in my body was alive with desire for the man that stood before me. I had to know though, before I could fully give myself over to the love between us, because if he couldn't accept our child, we had no future together.

"Quil, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it" I said with a shaky voice as I went to sit back down on the chair, not trusting my legs to hold me upright.

He tilted his head and looked me up and down for a few seconds, then knelt down slowly in front of me with a sexy grin on his face.

"I already know, Leah. The second I caught your scent, I could smell the change in you. When we kissed, it confirmed my suspicions, because your body temperature is now closer to a normal human's" he said, while lacing his rough fingers through mine and moving over to sit down next to me on the chair.

"H-how…..what are you thinking?" I asked as I searched his eyes with mine, looking for any hint of rejection.

"What am I thinking? Hmmm, now there's a loaded question! I'm thinking…..I don't care if you're carrying his child, Le. I know that your life is going to be entwined with his forever, just as mine is going to be with Claire. You guys had a physical relationship, and I knew you thought you couldn't get pregnant. I also know how badly it hurt you, thinking that you would never have a child of your own. While I wish the baby was mine, I can't help but be happy for you, Leah. It truly is a miracle, and you're going to make a fantastic mother" he said with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

I dropped my head down and stared into my lap, my tears falling so hard that they soaked my cotton skirt. This time they were tears of happiness, and I lifted my head with a smile on my face.

"The last time I was able to phase….was my last night in La Push. I got to the island and went to patrol with Milahni a few weeks after I arrived, but couldn't phase. I thought it was from the Imprint. Jake had gone through something similar when he was away from Bella, but it was too soon for me to be effected. I'm about fifteen weeks along, and the last time I was intimate with Elliot was right around Christmas…." I softly said, hoping he would understand what I was trying to explain.

Quil stared at me with a blank look, then slowly realization dawned on him, and he slumped backward, stunned.

"You and I….that night in the woods….before you left. That was…..Oh. My. God!" he said, jumping to his feet and pacing so fast that sand flew everywhere. He kept muttering something to himself, so low that I could barely hear him, and I cursed the fact that my senses had dulled due to my inability to phase. I was starting to internally freak out, set to run, when he rushed at me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"My baby, it's my baby inside of you!" he happily cried into my hair as he held me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, doofus…she's yours!" I replied, overwhelmed by emotion and tears.

Quil paused in mid-spin, and held my shoulders back at arm's length to look at my face, his own filled with joy.

"She...? It's a girl? How do you know? Isn't it too soon?" he franticly asked, setting me back on my feet and brushing my wild hair from my eyes. I looked up at him with complete adoration and basked in the intense love that radiated from his entire being. All my fears of facing him and telling him the truth melted away, and for the first time in as long as I could remember, I felt whole.

"I had a feeling about a week ago that I was pregnant, so I called Carlisle to see if he could confirm or deny my suspicions. Because Esme is so sick with her own pregnancy, he couldn't come. So, instead he sent Edward to make sure that I was alright. He heard her, Quil. Edward heard her thoughts and….she loves us" I murmured, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Quil, she gave me the strength to come home, the strength to finally get honest with myself and you. I then made flight arrangements, talked to Jake, and then…you came to me. I love you, Quil. I love you so much" I rambled, as I pressed my lips to his in a gentle, loving kiss that conveyed everything I felt for him.

"Leah….Oh God, Le. I love you, I love you both. God how I need you" he murmured, deepening the kiss dramatically.

"I don't want to waste another second" I whimpered, clutching at the tacky colored Hawaiian shirt he had on.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" I giggled, running my fingers over the bright native flowers.

"That's another funny story… See when Bella told Elliot and me where you were, I freaked the fuck out and was going to swim all the way here just to be with you. I know, crazy idea, the whole 'swimming across the Pacific', but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed you" he chuckled, shaking his head at himself.

"Shut up! Swim? Are you nuts? Don't answer that, 'cause I already know you are" I laughed, laying my head on his chest.

"What can I say? You make me that way, ya know!" he teasingly growled while pinching my rear.

"Jackass, finish your story!" I giggled as I swatted his hands away.

Quil's eyes grew a little guarded and his body stiffened up a bit, making my heart race because I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Bella booked a flight out here for Elliot. He was on his way to the airport, when he saw me running near the side of the road" he began, watching me closely for my reaction.

_**Flashback…..a few hours prior…Quil's POV**_

"I'm going to kill her as soon as I get there" I thought to myself as I ran down the road blindly. I didn't have a game plan, had no freakin' clue as to how I would get to Hawaii, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was that I knew where she was, that she was safe, and that I was going to beat her within an inch of her life.

Well, after I kissed her, that is.

I was angry. Completely enraged, and it consumed me. I couldn't think rationally. I was a loose cannon, and a danger to anyone who got physically near me in my current state of mind.

Then I crashed head first into the side of a car, and fell to the ground, completely stunned.

"Jesus, man, you totaled my car!" Elliot said after getting out of the mangled wreckage. I watched him push the car to the side of the roadway, still dazed from the impact, and then he cautiously walked over to me.

"I have been honking and flashing my lights at you for the last five minutes, trying to get your attention. Are you ok?" he asked from a few feet away, scared to get near me. I phased back into human form, not giving a damn that I was stark naked, and stood up.

"Here" he said, tossing me a shirt, some shorts, and his flip flops from a well-worn duffle bag he had in the back seat. I caught them, hastily put them on, and waited to hear what he had to say. He was going to get a major ass beating if he tried to stop me. He knew it too, so he stayed back.

"Don't even try it, Elliot" I warned. He closed his eyes and sighed, then nodded his head in understanding.

"You need to get to the airport right away. The flight to Maui leaves in about an hour and twenty minutes, and if you don't get there soon you will never clear through security in time" he said with a tone of sadness.

I stood there, gaping and wondering what he was up to. There was no way in hell I was going to be on the same flight with him, to go claim the same woman, whom we both loved.

"Thanks, but I can make it there on my own, just fine" I stubbornly replied, crossing my arms across my chest. Frustration flashed in his eyes, and through clenched teeth, he continued.

"God, you are just as ridiculously stubborn as she is! You two are _**so**_ meant for each other" he growled.

"Quil, don't argue with me. Just go, before I give into the Imprint. I'm struggling enough as is, doing this for you. I'm a fucking wreck right now, not going to her, so please, go before I do" he said, anguish straining his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" defensively asked, not sure if I believed him, because I knew I could never give up as easily as he was doing.

"Because….because I love Claire. I love Claire, and I know if I were to go to Hawaii, I would lose her. She is too important to me" he replied, as he subtly attempted to wipe away an errant tear that slipped from his eye.

We stared at each other for several moments, and then I gave a nod.

"She loves you too, you know. I notice the way her face lights up whenever she sees you, and the beautiful blush that colors her cheeks whenever you guys are together. Don't you see that you can give her what I can't? She deserves so much. She has such a beautiful heart, so if you break it I will have your ass!" I warned as my heart constricted for the tiny girl I was leaving behind. The girl I have loved for nearly two decades, who at one point was the center of my entire world. She would always be ingrained deep within my heart, not only because of the Imprint, but because of the gentle, loving woman she became.

"If I hurt her, you'll kill me. Got it?" Elliot said in complete seriousness. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, yet I knew that he would rather die than hurt Claire. With that, the last of my defenses came down, and I reached out to shake his hand, both of us with a new understanding.

"Now, get out of here! She needs you, Quil" Elliot said, returning my grasp. He looked at what was left of his wrecked car, then over his shoulder, in the direction toward Claire's house… and without another word between us, he took off running.

"Sir, you can't keep brushing up against the sides of the metal detectors! It keeps setting the alarm go off! Turn sideways if your shoulders won't pass through!" the disgruntled TSA Officer said at the security checkpoint.

"Sorry" I muttered, wanting to punch him in the mouth and tear apart the damn machine, because it was not cooperating. My shoulders were so broad and the machine so sensitive, each time my body would brush against it, a loud screech pierced through the quiet airport.

"You're clear" he said in a pissy tone, but I was already gone, sprinting down the long concourse to my gate.

"You just made it! We were getting ready to close the hatch" the flight attendant said, scanning my ticket while she eyed-balled my appearance, as if I was a terrorist.

I had no clue how I looked, because I couldn't be bothered to look in a mirror, let alone bathe, for the last few months. Because I stayed in the form of my wolf for so long, trying to avoid the pain that wracked my heart and soul, personal hygiene really wasn't a top priority. The extent of it was an occasional swim in the ocean, a stream, or getting caught in a rainstorm. I knew I must have looked like an escaped mental patient, based on the stares I received from the few passengers on the plane. I honestly didn't give a shit. I was on my way to Hawaii, to Leah, and not a damn thing else mattered.

"Aloha! and welcome to Maui. The current time is eight thirty two p.m. It's a balmy seventy eight degrees with not a cloud in the sky. Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying Air Hawaii" the tinny voice said over the cabin intercom.

My heart started doing somersaults, because I had finally arrived, and I was scared as hell. Sure my anger still smoldered inside, making the pit of my stomach burn, but that wasn't the most prevalent emotion. I was shitting my pants, wondering what in the hell I was going to say to the woman who had driven me crazy for the last fifteen plus years.

"_Fuck!_ What is the goddamn address to the estate?" I growled, realizing that I had couldn't remember its exact location.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance?" a soft female voice said from behind me.

"Milahni! Hey, how are you?" I exclaimed, the fact that she seemed to be waiting for me not registering right away.

"I'm good, Quil. It's nice to see you again" she said, giving me a hug.

"Yikes! We have got to get you cleaned up. No offense, but you smell like you've been camping for a month straight without a bar of soap" she said, scrunching her pretty, petite nose.

"Try about three months, but who's counting, right? How did you know I was coming?" I asked, her presence finally clicking in my very sleep deprived brain.

"Elliot called the main house and I happened to answer. He warned me to look out for, and I quote, 'a stubborn, bullheaded ass who's coming to kidnap Leah'. He told me the time the flight arrived, and because he was on the phone with me, I knew that he _had _to be referring to none other than you" she teasingly said.

"At least the kid's perceptive" I sourly replied as we walked to an Jeep in the parking lot.

"Hang on a sec" I said when something caught my eye, and ran over to get what I needed, then resumed our walk to the Jeep.

"How is she?" I asked as we rode along the winding road.

"Tired. Weak. Scared. She has no idea you're here" Milahni said, looking at me with her caring chocolate-like eyes.

"Stubborn, frustrating woman! What the hell was she thinking?" I snapped, feeling my anger flare.

"It's not my place to answer for her, but she had her reasons. She's really fragile right now, Quil, so you better tread lightly" Milahni warned with a menacing glint in her typically calm demeanor. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could take me down, given the fact that she shifted into a powerful black panther that could tear me limb from limb in my weakened state.

"Oh, so I don't have a right to be pissed off about the shit she's pulled? Whatever…" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest like a petulant child.

"You have every right to feel what you do. I'm not telling you how to feel, Quil. All of you have been through hell. While I know you're upset with her, ripping her apart emotionally will not solve anything" she said with a sigh.

We spent the remainder of the fifteen minute drive in silence, with me contemplating about what I was going to say to Leah when I saw her. When we turned down a winding side road, Leah's scent hit me like a ton of bricks, eliciting a baleful whine to break free from my chest.

"I know you're eager to see her right away, but I would take a quick shower if I were you" she said once we parked the car. I sniffed under my arm and winced, knowing she was right. I didn't argue as I followed her inside the main house. I looked around to see if Matthew or Ian were around, but the house was empty except for the employees.

"Where's Ian and Matty?" I asked when I didn't see them.

"They are patrolling for me tonight. I didn't want to leave Leah alone, so they have been picking up the slack for me" she softly said while leading me up the stairs.

"I figured you didn't pack anything in your haste to come here, so I took the liberty of getting some toiletries together for you. I also grabbed some clothes from Matt's closet. You'll find them on the bed in the guest room I had readied for you" she said, pausing at one of the huge bedroom doors. Milahni handed me a large bag filled with shampoo, soap, a toothbrush and paste, as well as a razor, shaving cream and deodorant.

"Put this to good use," she cheekily said.

"Thank you" I said, gratefully taking the bag.

"I don't know how things are going to play out tonight, so I thought it safest to give you a room in the main house. Leah has been staying in one of the villas, and I don't want to have to worry about keeping you separated, if things…go bad" she remarked cautiously.

"Is she there now?" I asked, feeling my heart accelerate.

"She's been down at the beach for several hours. She goes there when she needs to find some peace. Knowing her, she will be there until at least midnight, so you have time to freshen up. When you are done just follow the stone path, and you will find her" she said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, and for the record? I'm glad you're here, and I think she will be, too" Milahni said, then left me to shower and change.

Twenty minutes later, I was showered and shaved, but my hair looked like shit because I hadn't cut it forever. I shrugged and ran a brush through it, then walked out into the spacious bedroom.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said out loud when I saw the garish shirt that was laid out for me.

I rolled my eyes as I pictured Matt wearing it while he strutted around like a Spring chicken, then donned the shirt and shorts, not bothering to put the flip flops back on because the sand would get all over my feet anyways, then made my way outside.

"Ok, hold yourself together, man" I said to myself as I followed the stone path toward the beachfront.

Then I saw her, sitting in the moonlight and gazing up at the stars, and I knew I was finally _home._

_**Current Hour…..Leah's POV**_

"And that's pretty much all she wrote…" Quil said, running his hand through his gangly hair as he waited for my response.

I didn't know how, or what, I was feeling. I loved Quil. That was apparent, but it still stung to know that Elliot had moved on with his life and with Claire to boot. Not that I had anything against the younger girl. She was a total sweetheart, didn't have a mean bone in her body, and was a perfect match for him. They weren't polar opposites, like he and I were. Rather, they complimented each other in so many ways, and the selfless part of me was overjoyed for him.

"Leah?" Quil softly called out, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I numbly answered as the world tilted around me.

Quil didn't let me crumple when the fainting spell suddenly hit. He instinctively wrapped me in his arms and guided me back down to the chair. I vaguely felt his hands stroking up and down my back as the spinning slowed. I was just so besieged by all of the emotions, and I needed a few seconds to sort it out.

"Hey you" he softly said, using his index finger to tip my face up to his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, knowing that my reaction to Elliot and Claire's relationship hurt him.

"I know how this looks, and I swear to you that it's not what you're thinking" I said, trying to assuage him.

"Quit saying you're sorry, already. It's a lot to take in. I get it. Leah, take as much time as you need, because I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I'm going though it myself, remember?" he asked with a patient, understanding smile.

For the umpteenth time, my eyes filled with tears, because seeing this side of Quil was so rare. He and I were cut from the same cloth. Opinionated, controlling, quick to anger, overly enthusiastic, with a defensive wall that protected us from being hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think I was going back on what I said earlier. I love you, so fucking much that it scares me" I said, noticing that his hand stopped the soothing movements on my back.

"Leah….." he growled when I said that I was sorry again, and the look on his face made me giggle.

"I know that this isn't always going to be perfect, Le. I know that it's going to get bumpy every now and then, because of this jacked up Imprint. I also get that it's going to hurt sometimes, and that we are going to have to deal with the pain of watching them together, just as they will with us. I'm just glad that we don't have to do it alone anymore. We can get through it, Leah. As long as you love me, I can get through anything" he said as he brought my hand to his lips and brushed them against my knuckles. I closed my eyes, relishing the softness of his lips against my skin, and when I opened them back up, he had a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was going on in that demented brain of his.

Then he shocked the living hell out of me.

Slowly, while maintaining eye contact, he slid off of the chair and got down on one knee, then fumbled around in his pocket for something. My heart started thundering and my breathing grew labored as panic once again gripped me. But it was a different kind of panic this time.

"Marry me?" Quil asked, while taking my left hand and sliding a tiny, gold plastic gumball machine ring onto my finger.

I pulled my hand away so I could look at the ring, because my brain decided to completely fry out at that moment, and I couldn't form a single thought. All I could do was feel, and the emotions exploded inside of me were overwhelming.

"Stop over thinking it and say yes. Marry me, Leah! I love you so much, and I don't want to waste another second apart. I would rather fight with you every single day, for the rest of our lives, than spend a second without you. Everything I am; everything I have, it's all yours. Marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world" he pled, taking my shaking hands into his.

My eyes probed his, searching for something, but I didn't know what. Then I saw it, and I started to cry. The purest, soul binding love shone in his eyes, and nothing else.

"Quil" I choked, still frozen in place.

"Leah" was his murmured reply.

A full minute of silence passed, and the only sounds in the night air were of the waves softly crashing on the beach, the breaths we took, and my pounding heart. I closed my eyes and shakily got to my feet, standing before him.

"Yes" I whispered, a slow smile lifting my lips as overpowering happiness prevail over me.

"Yes! Quil! Oh, God yes! My answer is _**yes**_!" I squealed, then threw myself in his arms, fully restored and complete for the first time in my entire life. He easily caught and spun me around with a joyous shout.

"I love you" he tenderly said when he stopped spinning, then pressed his lips to mine.

Slowly he led me backwards, guiding me back down onto the beach chair. I felt his had fumbling around, then I yelped when the chair back snapped to a full recline, making me fall back. I clutched his shoulders and pulled him on top of me, shifting my legs so that his lean hips nestled between my thighs, and moaned when I felt his hardness press against my own arousal.

"I want you" he hungrily said as he bunched up the flowing skirt that was tangled between us to better fit against me.

"Yes" I whimpered, lifting my hips upward to meet his small thrusts.

His lips fit perfectly with mine, as if cast from the same mold as he kissed me with dizzying passion. The firm planes of his body fit like a glove against the supple curves of mine, making every cell within my body come alive. His tongue knew every sensitive place in my mouth, as did his hands as they lightly skimmed over me. Soft little touches that were driving me mad with want and need, turning my body into a raging inferno.

"God I missed this., missed _you_" I groaned when his lips blazed along my neck, sucking and nipping my fevered skin.

"I want to take you right here, Leah, but I want to do this the right way. No frenzied fucking, like we usually do, although I _really _like that side of us. I have spent too many months away from you. I want to kiss every inch of your body while you writhe underneath me" he seductively whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"My villa" I breathed, arching into his hand as it cupped my breast.

"Hold on to me" he huskily whispered in my ear.

He surrounded me in his arms, and with one powerful movement stood up. I wrapped my legs around him and clutched his shoulders as he began to walk towards the estate, our mouths still hungrily connected. I rotated my hips a bit, needing to feel the large bulge of his erection press against me, and he almost stumbled.

"Jesus! How much further?" he growled, catching himself before we tumbled to the ground.

"Not far. Hurry!" I whined, already nearing my climax from the friction.

"Keep rubbing against me like that and we won't get too much further" he warned, pressing my back against a nearby tree as he thrust hard against my core.

"Fuck!" I cried out as the tremors started, holding on to him for dear life while I came. When the waves ebbed and I opened my eyes, the primal look on his face renewed my desire in a white hot flash.

Before I realized it, we arrived at my villa and I carefully disengaged my body from his so that I could unlock the door. We both walked inside, and just as I closed the door behind us, I found myself pressed against it by Quil's muscular body. He ground his urgent erection against the cleft of my rear, then brushed my hair away from my shoulder and began placing hot, moist, open mouthed kisses along the side of my neck.

"Turn around" he lustily demanded, making tremors run through me when his breath ghosted across my skin.

I did as he asked, whimpering when his mouth claimed mine in a kiss filled with promise, making my legs grow weak as his tongue slid along mine. His hands, which rested on my hips, slid upwards, grasping the hem of my tank top and slowly lifting it off of me. His eyes drank me in, like a man who had gone without food or water for days, then he cupped my breasts and brought his mouth down to lave on of my turgid nipples. I mewled my pleasure, winding my fingers through his hair when he moved to the other peak, suckling tenderly.

After giving equal attention to each one, his mouth captured mine again as he pulled me toward the king sized bed. He sat down on the edge of it as I stepped between his parted legs, then he hooked his fingers on the elastic of my skirt and unhurriedly pulled it down, enjoying the sight before him. I stepped out of the material and nudged it to the side while Quil scooted further up into the bed and lazed on his back. I knelt on the edge and followed, crawling across the surface until I was poised on all fours, hovering over him. I dipped my head down and took his lower lip between my teeth, simultaneously biting down then brushing my tongue across it to soothe the sting.

"So fucking sexy" he groaned, and then sucked in a harsh breath when I placed my hand over the hard bulge that strained uncomfortably against the confines of his borrowed shorts.

"Hmm, I hope Matty doesn't like this shirt too much" I smirked, then tore the front of it open, baring his tan chest as the buttons scattered all over the room. He lifted himself up to help me take the shirt off, and then laid back down, watching to see what I would do next.

"You mentioned something about exploring my body….doing it right and taking your time….I can't think of a better idea" I said, sitting in his lap and pressing my arousal against his, while undulating my hips.

His eyes burned with such intensity as he watched my body move above his. With a growl his hands moved to my hips, pulling me harder against his erection, both of us moaning at the added friction. I was so close to another climax, but before I fell over the edge, Quil flipped me onto my back, his lips hovering just millimeters away from mine. I lifted my head to kiss him, but each time I did, he'd pull back, incessantly teasing me.

"Dammit, Quil!" I huffed in frustration, earning an amused chuckle.

"Tell me what you want" he seductively responded as he brushed his nose along my jaw line.

My body was going absolutely crazy, yearning to feel him inside, filling me. _Completing me_. My skin burned, every nerve-ending tingled, causing the knot of desire in my lower belly and the ache between my legs to increase ten-fold. I felt as if he didn't touch me soon, I was going to burst into flames.

"You" I whimpered. "Only you!"

I was rewarded by him languidly taking my lips again, the delicious feelings his mouth invoked making my toes curl and my breath to catch. His mouth moved leisurely over mine, slowly building with intensity as our passion grew, going from a gentle glow to a five alarm fire. I reached between us and found the button of his shorts, flipping it open then sliding the zipper down, smiling wide when I felt that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. I pushed the shorts down, exposing his firm rear to my seeking hands. I dug my fingers in, and then pulled him harder against me, eliciting a soft cry when his hardness pressed against my throbbing clit. I was so close, without him even touching me, and the sexual tension that grew between us made me more frenzied to have him deep inside. I slid one leg upward, along his, and began working the shorts further off with my foot, dying to have him naked and pressed against me.

"Help me out, you goon!" I hissed, digging my nails into the flesh of his lower back.

"All you had to is was ask" he smirked, reaching down to pull the offending clothing the rest of the way off, leaving him in all his glory. Seeing his erection, free at last, made my mouth go dry and my body shiver in anticipation. It never ceased to amaze me just how large he really was, and the fact that I was able to take in his entire length each time we had sex.

"Quit ogling me! You're giving me a complex" Quil teased with a lop-sided grin.

"Shut up" I snarled, then grabbed his handsome face and kissed him with all of the pent up longing that built up.

Quil smiled against my lips, then tenderly cupped my cheek in his palm while he hungrily kissed me. I felt his hand leave my face and work its way down my body, making me arch against him whenever he caressed my erogenous zones. When he reached my stomach, he splayed his large hand and gently rubbed the slight bump that was the evidence of the baby that was safely inside.

"This…? She isn't going to be hurt by us doing this, is she?" he fearfully asked, stopping his fingers just above the band of my underwear. I lovingly reached up and caressed away the lines of worry that furrowed his brow, and shook my head.

"She will be fine. Just….we can't do anything too crazy or rough….like we've done in the past" I replied, feeling my face flush as I recalled our last night together in the woods, when he fucked me senseless up against a tree.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Let me know if….I become too forceful. I have this tendency to lose all control when it comes to you. I don't know what it is, Leah, but you bring out this carnal side of me that wants to dominate you" he replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll let you in on a little secret…" I said, my voice deep with lust.

"I like being dominated by you" I admitted, then nipped at the throbbing vein that ran down the side of his neck.

A low, predatory growl reverberated in his chest, and before I could utter another word, I felt the thin cotton underwear I had on being ripped from me with a ferocious tug. I sucked in a harsh breath and grabbed onto his shoulders when I felt his hand cover my aching core, teasing me as his traced along the outer edges of my desire.

"Oh God! I can't…." I whined, because if he didn't touch me soon, I was going to lose my mind.

"Can't what?" he asked with a smirk, still lightly skimming over my soaking wet heat.

"Can't take it! Fucking touch me, damn you" I snapped, completely out of control in my aroused state.

"Always so impatient" he teasingly scolded.

"So help me…._Oooh_!" I cried out when his fingers finally parted me and began tracing lazy circles around my swollen clit. He rubbed back and forth, stimulating me into a further frenzy, making my skin tingle.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he mumbled into my ear as he began kissing down the column of my throat. I felt his hand move lower, and when he slid one long finger inside of my passage, my body exploded into another fierce orgasm. I gasped his name over and over, clutching him hard against me as his fingers continued to stimulate me. He covered my mouth with his, silencing my whimpers and moans, as his tongue tangled with mine while I recovered from the explosive climax.

_Two times already, and he hasn't even entered me yet…_

"I love watching you come undone" he triumphantly murmured, pulling his mouth away from mine as he started kissing a path downward. My brain so was so fried that I couldn't come up with any kind of retort. All I could do was watch him with heavy lidded eyes as his head moved lower and lower. I gasped and arched upward when the tip of his tongue dipped into my belly button, then I felt him spread my legs further, placing them over his shoulders.

"I've been wanting to do this for the longest time" he said before licking my slit up and down with one hard stroke.

I shrieked and partially sat up, so sensitive from the prior two climaxes that I couldn't handle anymore stimulation. His arms wrapped around my hips, pinning me to the bed while he suckled and lapped at my throbbing sex. My body and mind spun out of control, clutching and tearing at the sheets on the bed as I held on for dear life. Even though I was so sensitive, I couldn't stop my hips from rising, and he responded to my thrusting movements by sliding two fingers deep inside and curling them upward, hitting a miracle place I never knew existed.

"Quil! Ahh…Fuck!" I whined, grabbing at his hair and pulling his mouth harder against me.

"That comes after I'm done eating you" he chuckled, then went back to work, driving my body to new heights. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and seconds later I exploded again, flooding his mouth with my essence, which he hungrily lapped up. He continued to move his fingers in and out, but ceased the sweet torture of his mouth as I came down from my high. I vaguely felt him shift his body, but when I felt the head of his erection nudging my entrance, my eyes snapped open, locking on his has he stared down at my flushed face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, brushing a lock of my sweaty hair from my face.

"Hmmm, better than ok" I lazily smiled, lifting my head to sweetly kiss his swollen lips.

"Look at me, Leah" he gently demanded. I did as told, feeling my heart lurch at the emotions that flickered in his eyes.

"I love you" he murmured, then kissed me while in that tender moment he slowly began sliding inside of me.

I moaned as my body stretched to his achingly slow intrusion, but I never took my eyes off his while he filled me. He pushed half of his length inside, only to withdraw with the same slowness, igniting my body again. Each time he pressed in, I was able to take more of him and after a few tender strokes, he was buried to the hilt.

"Jesus" he moaned, burying his reddened face into my neck as he struggled for control.

I felt my inner walls fluttering around him, unaccustomed to having him buried so deeply inside of me after such a long absence, but there was no pain. I felt so full; so _complete_ that I couldn't stop my tears as they trickled over my cheeks into my hair.

"Is this too much?" he frantically asked, pulling slightly out.

"No, I'm fine. This is just…so different for us. We usually go at it like animals, so it's a bit overwhelming. I feel so…so connected to you, Quil. More than I ever have" I sincerely confessed as I stroked his temple.

"I know. It's nice, isn't it?" he asked, brushing his lips across mine.

"It's perfect" was my reply as I rubbed the back of his thigh with the heel of my foot, urging him to go on.

"I love you" he said, then kissed me again as he began gyrating his hips back and forth, setting an easy, slow pace.

My hands roamed his body while we made love, tracing over the dips and contours of the taut muscles that tensed and relaxed. Our bodies pressed together, sliding along each other from the sweat that accumulated, casting us both in a damp sheen. As our bodies climbed, his hips churned and twisted, building up speed. I slid one of my legs higher upward, and draped it across his mid-torso, the new angle made me cry out in pleasure. He was able to penetrate me even deeper in this position, hitting another unrevealed bunch of nerves I never knew I had.

"Quil! I'm…Oh God! I'm going to…." I whined, feeling the tell-tale signs of my climax approaching.

"Me too" he grunted, bracing himself on his forearms above me while increasing his pace.

A warmth blossomed inside my belly as the ripples intensified, but I tried to keep them at bay until Quil was ready to fall over the edge with me. He wasn't making it easy, thrusting hard and fast, at different angles, hitting every sweet spot hidden within my depths. I couldn't hold back any longer. I let what would be the most powerful orgasm of my life wash over me, screaming out my pleasure. I felt Quil collapse on top of me, still thrusting hard and fast, covering my mouth with his and kissing me until little spots danced in my vision. At my highest peak I felt him shudder, giving a few more thrusts before he pushed deep inside, filling me with his warm, wet release. He cried out my name against my lips, then buried his face into my collarbone, his whole body shaking terribly as I tightly held him.

"Wow!" I happily sighed, feeling so satiated and boneless yet completely relaxed. Quil tried to pull away so he could lay beside me, but I stopped him before he could.

"No, not yet" I whispered, lifting his face to mine so I could rain kisses all over his beautiful, flushed face. He closed his eyes and smiled, then brushed the tip of his nose against mine in a sweet, loving gesture. Only when he began to soften did I let him move, and once he was situated next to me, he pulled me into his strong embrace. I curled up against him, tangling one of my legs through his, laying my arm over his chest and burying my face into his neck, sighing contently.

"I can so get used to this" he softly whispered, gently trailing his fingers up and down my spine, and I knew exactly what he meant.

In the past, whenever we were intimate, I would always shove him away afterwards, too afraid to become emotionally attached. Although I knew it to be fruitless, having fallen in love with him so early on in our 'arrangement', but it didn't stop me from trying to push him away. The hurt in his eyes always cleaved a painful gash into my heart, but I fooled myself into believing that it was just sex.

God, I was so stupid!

"Hmmm, me too. I like this. A lot" I sleepily mumbled, snuggling further into his hold.

"I'm so happy you surprised me tonight" I sighed, fighting against falling asleep after sharing such a beautiful moment together.

"Me too. I couldn't be away from you for another second, Leah. I would rather die than be separated" he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so badly" I quietly said as a tear slipped from my eye.

"Hey" Quil replied, tipping my up so he could look into my eyes.

"From this day forward, no more apologies, ok? All that matters is right now, and our future. No matter how much pain we caused each other, I don't want to dwell on it. What's done is done. Even though it sucked, I'm kinda glad it happened the way it did. I think that it makes us appreciate our love for one other even more, don't you think?" he asked with a compassionate smile.

I stared into his eyes for so long that I began getting lost in the love that burned for me in their dark depths, unable to look away. I simply didn't want to, because the intensity invoked a response in me, making me fall even deeper in love with him.

"Sleep, baby. We both need it, especially you" he smiled, kissing me thoroughly and making my body reignite with desire. I saw his pupils dilate and his eyes darken, when the scent of my renewed arousal reached his nose. He chuckled while shaking his head gazing at me in absolute lust.

"Don't laugh, you prick! It's your fault, ya know!" I said with a growl.

"Hmm, a typical response from the female population. I _am_ pretty irresistible!" he snarked.

"Oh I'll show you how irresistible you are" I giggled, then pounced on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Oh real-_LE_…._Shit_!" he cried out, when I sank down and took him fully inside of me once more.

"Who's the irresistible one now?" I purred as I began riding him.

"You, my Master. Only you" he played along, reducing me to a fit of giggles.

As dawn crested over the horizon, we both collapsed in a tangle of limbs, both of us so spent that we could barely move. We had spent that last six hours, re-learning each other's body, finding new pleasure zones, and making love so many times I lost count. Even in our weakened states, it was pretty impressive display of how all consuming our love was for each other.

"Sleep now, Le. We have a long day ahead of us" he murmured.

"Mmmm Hmmm" I replied, nodding my head as I slipped away, completely unaware of his plans for me that day. Just as we were both succumbing to sleep, we whispered our feelings of affection several more times, then slipped away into a peaceful repose.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I lay no claim to the Twilight empire, lol! I do not own the characters, with the exception of those I have created, and the plot.**

**I know you guys want to see more Jacob and Bella. I swear that you will get your fix, and soon. I had to wrap this little segment up first, or else the story would have been really disjointed and wouldn't flow as well. Hang in there, and thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**Elliot's POV**

The peaceful webs of deep sleep slowly slipped away when a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and streamed into the window. As consciousness came, I languidly stretched my body, coming to an abrupt halt when I heard a soft sigh next to me. My eyes snapped open, and for a moment, confusion hit when I didn't recognize my surroundings. Then, the events from the night before flooded my memories, and I turned my head to glance at the pretty girl who lay next to me.

_Claire…._

I smiled affectionately as I watched her sleep, tracing every feature with my eyes, pausing on her kiss swollen lips, which were slightly tilted upward in an angelic smile. Her arm was splayed across my chest, her leg entwined with mine, and her head laid upon my shoulder as she slept, unaware of my stare.

_God I love her….._

I did love her. So deeply that I went against the spiritual link of the Imprint with Leah. I wasn't the only one who fought a near impossible battle with it, because Claire surrendered her love for Quil in order to be with me, and the thought caused me to grow warm with gratitude.

"Good morning" I quietly greeted her when she began to awaken, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm, hi" she shyly replied with a sleepy smile. I pulled her tighter against my frame, making her sigh in happiness as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, trailing my fingertips up and down her naked arm.

"Really well, actually. You?" she asked, untangling herself from me and rolling onto her belly, and rested her chin upon my upper abdomen, and looked up at my face.

"I slept better than I have in my entire life. It's because I got to hold you all night" I smiled, tapping the tip of her nose with my finger. She flushed, then covered her face with her hands, giggling softly. Her sweet, unassuming innocence made my heart swell with even more love, easing away some of the pain that still throbbed dully over me having gone against the Imprint.

"It felt so nice, waking up with you" she whispered, still flushed.

I reached out and tucked her disheveled hair behind her ear, then softly caressed her face, brushing my thumb across her plump lower lip. She gave a soft moan and leaned into my caress, closing her eyes and enjoying my loving touch. Before she could open them, I hooked my hands under her arms and hauled her upward, then ghosted my lips over her own. A sexy sigh escaped, and I took that opportunity to delve into her mouth with my tongue, tangling it with hers. I felt her nipples pebble against my bare chest as she became aroused, causing my own body to respond in kind. I had just wrapped my fingers in her silky hair, when she tensed and pulled away, covering her mouth with both hands.

"What is it?" I asked, growing fearful that I frightened her with my mild aggressiveness.

"Morning breath" she said, her hands muffling the words so I barely understood them. When I deciphered what she said, I barked out a laugh and reached for her, determined to continue where we left off, but she was having none of it.

"Claire, I don't care! Get your cute butt back over here!" I said when she scrambled off of the bed and picked her tank top from the floor, quickly pulling it over her head. She shook her head and tossed my shirt at me, which I easily caught, then started for the door.

"Just…I'll be back in a sec" she replied, tossing an adorable smile over her shoulder before throwing open the door.

"Oh good, you're up. I was just going to wake you and let you know that breakfast…Oh!" her mother said, with her hand poised to knock on the once closed door. Her eyes widened when she saw me sitting up in Claire's bed, and they darted between the two of us. When her composure returned, her eyes narrowed, and she shot us each a very pissed off look.

"Both of you, downstairs in five" she angrily said, then turned and walked away.

My heart thumped and my legs shook as I crawled out of Claire's bed and made my way over to her, pulling her hands away from her beet red face. Her eyes were filled with tears when they met mine, and her whole body shook with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Claire. I shouldn't have stayed. This is my fault" I said while I hugged her, trying to ease some of her discomfort.

"No" she whispered, returning my hug with a desperate one of her own.

"I needed you to stay, and I'm glad you did. I…I can handle this. It's ok" she said, kissing me softly.

"I love you" I replied, kissing her forehead and taking her hand in mine as we descended the stairs together.

After an appropriate chewing out by both of her parents, and an appointment made for later in the day with Angelo for birth control, they released us from our scolding. I thought her father was going to kill me for the assumption that I defiled his daughter, but we both were able to convince him that nothing happened the prior night, and he seemed to believe us and calmed down a bit.

"We are leaving for work in forty minutes, so I suggest you both eat now so you can clean up the kitchen before we go. And Elliot, you _will_ be leaving with us" her father said with a menacing glint in his eye that made me cringe.

"Yes sir" I gulped, fearful of his wrath and valuing my life.

After an uncomfortably silent, tense meal between the four of us, Claire and I hastily cleaned the kitchen, hoping that the magnificent clean up job would absolve us from their anger. I knew it was reaching a bit, but I would do anything to get Claire back in their good graces. I hated that she was painted in such a bad light, because she was such a purely _good _person and didn't deserve it, but there was nothing I could do but hope to rectify things by good behavior in the future.

"Call me later" I said before I was compelled to leave at the same time as her parents. Thankfully, they gave us a moment alone when they walked out to their vehicles, and I took advantage of it by hungrily kissing her.

"I'll just come by after my appointment" she replied, tangling her fingers in my hair and pulling my mouth harder against hers.

"Even better" I smiled against her lips, then reluctantly let her go when a horn sounded from the drive.

"Love you" I said as I began walking, sliding my fingers down her arm, then grasping her fingers, not wanting to let go.

"Love you too" she replied with a sad sigh when our fingers slipped apart.

I watched as she closed the door behind me, then I turned and began walking down the road towards my house with her parents eyeing me until they drove out of site. Then I remembered my car.

"Dammit!" I growled, reaching into my pocket to get my cell and calling Embry, because I really didn't feel like getting grilled by Jake at the moment. A couple of minutes later, arrangements were made for my trashed car, and I took off in a inhumanly fast sprint to my house, cutting through the woods so nobody would see me.

"Rough night?" my dad asked when I breezed through the back entrance of the house.

"You don't even want to know" I replied, and plopped down into the chair next to him.

"I take it you were with Claire all night?" he asked with a little smirk, not looking up from the sports section of the paper.

"Yeah. I…uh…we are together now, dad" I said, grabbing the automotive section and combing the car ads.

"Well, it's about damned time. I was wondering when the two of you would smarten up and come to your senses. You _are _using protection, right? No glove, no love you know" he said, completely deadpan. I groaned and dropped my head to the table, thunking it against the hard wood.

"Really, dad? Geez! Did Bella and Jake have to go through this?" I begrudgingly asked. Charlie let out a chuckle, then answered.

"Kid, if you only knew" he replied, then got up, slapped me on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"I bet you had a ton of fun with that, right dad?" I yelled out before he was out of earshot.

"You know it!" he yelled back, then I heard the front door close as he left to go fishing.

_I can only imagine the hell you put them through…._

I sighed and went back to scanning the classified section at the different kinds of cars that were on sale, but my mind kept going back to Claire, and the new intimacy we now shared. I was so happy now that we were finally together, yet the black cloud that was Leah, and the Imprint, still loomed painfully. I wondered how things went with her and Quil, and hoped that they found their happiness together, but the pangs in my heart were still there, and always would be.

I indulged in some self pity and jealousy for a bit, but before I could get too worked up or depressed; or better yet, freak the hell out and take off for Hawaii, I went upstairs to get ready for the day. Half an hour later, I was ready, and called Paul to see if he wanted to go car shopping with me. He did, then picked me up a short time later, giving me an effective distraction until I could see Claire again.

Several annoyingly long hours later, we left the car dealership with my shiny new convertible, which I damn near killed the salesman over. I hated shopping for cars, because of the slimy way dealers tried to screw people over, but my dad showed me how to play their game. I thought the end result was well worth it, as I lovingly stroked the glossy red paint on the door as I drove.

_Claire is going to flip when she sees it…_

I smiled when I thought of the pretty brunette, who was currently at her appointment with Angelo up at the clinic. Although she and I hadn't been together intimately yet, I knew that it would be inevitable, later in our relationship. I felt relieved because I knew that when she was ready, we would be fully prepared and protected. I had no problem using condoms, but it was nice to know that, should the mood strike and I didn't have any on me, we were covered.

_Just make sure you let her lead you….don't press her into something that she's not ready for….._

I knew I would never push her into any kind of sexual intimacy she wasn't ready to handle, but what we shared the night before made my heart race in anticipation. I _needed _to connect with her on a deeper level after the turmoil we both went through, finding out where Leah was at and all that, but I let her show me that everything I did was ok. I was still apprehensive that I had gone too far, even though her actions a few hours ago had proved otherwise. I just didn't want to do anything that would muck up our relationship, because it was going to be tested and strained for the rest of our lives because of the Imprint.

_Christ….Leah….I miss her so damned much…._

I gasped when my chest flared up painfully from emotion, and ended up having to pull over on the side of the road in order to catch my breath. My hands shook as they gripped the wheel, and the urge to rush to the airport and fly to Hawaii paralyzed me, bringing tears to my eyes.

"Just breathe, Elliot. Keep it together" I said out loud as I inhaled deep breaths.

I fought the pull; fought every emotion and compulsion, but it was so hard. The Imprint was so powerful, and as far as I knew, nobody was ever able to beat it. Sobs tore from my throat, because I was in so much distress and couldn't handle much more.

Then my phone rang.

"Was that you I just passed on the side of the road in that red car?" Claire asked from the other end when I answered.

"Where are you?" I asked, knowing that I urgently needed her at my moment of weakness.

"I'm on the highway, about five miles away from La Push" she answered.

"Yeah, that was me. Pull over at the diner at the next exit, and I'll meet you there" I replied, putting my car in gear.

"Ok, are you alright? Your voice sounds weird…" she said, sounding frightened.

"I will be once I see you" I replied, flooring the car and testing its speed and agility on the winding road.

"I just pulled off the highway and will be at the diner in two minutes. Did you want me to get a table?" she asked.

"No. Wait for me in the parking lot. I'm only a few minutes behind you" I replied, feeling some of the urgency leave, having been replaced by excitement to see her.

"Ok, I'm there now."

"Keep talking to me. I don't want to hang up yet" I said with a smile as I exited.

"Sure, so my appointment with Angelo was…. just mortifying" she shuddered, discomfort evident in the tone of her voice.

"I can only imagine. Did everything go ok?" I asked, squealing my tires when I pressed the accelerator.

"Ugh, yeah. He put me on a low dose pill that shouldn't have too many side effects. The good thing about it is…well…we, um, don't have to worry….about….well….mehavingaperiodeverymonth" she rushed out, and it took a second for me to make sense of the jumbled words.

"Is, uh, that healthy for you? I mean, aren't you _supposed _to have one every month?" I asked, thinking that it sounded odd.

"I asked Angelo, and he said it was fine. Anyways, next topic" she said with a little giggle, totally uncomfortable talking about 'womanly' things with me.

"I think I see you" she said as I arrived.

"Yep, I see your car. See you in a sec" I said, hitting the end button as I pulled into the spot next to her. She came running around the side of her car, and threw herself into my arms just as I jumped out without opening the door. I grabbed her mid-leap and crushed her to me, burying my face into her hair as I held her close.

"I missed you" I said, inhaling the clean scent of her shampoo.

"Me too. It seems ridiculous, because we just saw each other a few hours ago. But each minute that ticked by without you sucked" she replied with a tiny laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's crazy, because I feel as if you and I were Imprinted. The pull I have towards you is so strong. I have always been drawn to you, Claire. Maybe our souls actually _are _entwined somehow" I said as I brushed my lips along her jaw in feather-light kisses.

"I was thinking the same thing, because I've had a little crush on you for years now. Maybe Sophie could tell?" she replied, shuddering slightly when I nipped at her neck.

"We should ask her…" I mumbled, taking her face in my hands and tipping it upward so I could kiss her. And I did, conveying how much I loved her in that one little motion. Claire got up on her tip toes, draped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss by aggressively parting my lips with her tongue. A little moan of approval reverberated in my chest, and I returned her kiss just as enthusiastically, feeling my body start to respond to the call of hers.

"Mmm, now _that _was a nice hello" I grinned, pecking her lips a few more times before we headed into the diner.

"Well hello you two" a friendly female voice to my left said when we walked inside, hand in hand.

Claire let out a happy squeal, and began tugging me in the direction that the voice came from. I smiled when I saw Emily and her eldest daughter, Maggie, sitting in a booth eating a late lunch together.

"Claire Bear!" Maggie shrieked when she saw her cousin, and jumped to her feet to give Claire a warm hug.

I kissed Emily on the cheek and hugged her, then did the same to Maggie.

"How are you, Elliot?" Emily asked as she and Maggie sat down, but next to each other as to give us room to join them.

"I'm doing well, thanks. And you?" I replied, snatching a fry from Maggie's plate and earning both a blush and scowl from the fourteen year old. I grinned at her, then focused my attention back to Claire, who was watching the interaction between Maggie and I, completely amused. I shot her a smile, then traced her face with my eyes, stopping on her full lips. I let my gaze remain there for a few seconds and made her blush, which in turn made me feel warm all over.

"I'm doing….fiiine" Emily replied, looking back and forth between Claire and I, with a knowing smile. Claire let out a nervous cough, then tried to shift Emily's attention from the intimate moment we shared by bringing up my new car.

"Elliot got a new car today, Em. You have to see it!" she said with genuine elation.

"Oh yeah? I'll have to check it out when we leave. What happened to your other one? I know it wasn't that old…" Emily asked.

I shifted tensely in my seat, unsure if I should bring up my interaction with Quil the night before.

"I hit an animal last night and bent the frame. It's trashed, so I contacted my insurance company this morning, then went out to get that one" I replied, motioning to the red car in the parking lot.

"Must have been a huge one to have wrecked your car like that. I like the color of the new one. It's….well, it's sexy" Emily said as she watched me closely, as if trying to figure me out.

"Thanks" I uneasily said, positive that she knew the real truth.

"So, how are things?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Claire blushed again, but a deeper shade of pink, then laced her fingers through mine and lifted our hands, which were hidden under the table, and placed them on the cool wood. Emily beamed when she saw the intimate gesture, making me relax a bit because we had her obvious approval.

"Elliot and I are together now" Claire softly explained, looking at me with so much love that I couldn't help but smile.

"How wonderful! I am very happy for the both of you. I can't think of two people better suited for each other than you two" she said with a smile.

"How does _this _happen if you're both Imprinted on other people?" Maggie asked with disdain and obvious jealousy.

I'd known for some time that she had a crush on me, and the fact that I was with Claire rubbed salt in her wounds, but I couldn't prevent the flare of anger that burned in my gut.

"Maggie, lose the attitude, NOW!" Emily scolded, appalled at her daughters' behavior.

"Maggs, it's hard to explain, but the Imprint was messed up somehow" Claire gently explained, unperturbed by her cousin's sour mood.

"I'm sorry" Maggie muttered, then slouched down into the booth and began playing with her food.

"I know you both have a tough road ahead, so if you need anything, even a sympathetic ear, please don't hesitate to call or stop by. You both are so brave, and I'm so proud of you both for not giving up on the love you share" Emily said, her voice growing sad.

The anniversary of Sam's death had just passed, and I knew she was still devastated over his loss. I knew I could never handle something so heartbreaking. I looked at her with a new sense respect because she held herself together with such grace and stoic decorum.

We spent the next hour eating, talking, and trading friendly banter. It was the perfect distraction I needed from my earlier anxiety attack over Leah and the Imprint. By the time we were preparing to leave, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest.

"Do you want to hang out and watch a movie?" I asked Claire as we leaned against our cars, trying to decide what to do.

"Sure, but let's make it at your house. I don't want my parents getting anymore ideas in their heads. It will also give things some time to smooth over a bit" Claire said, her cheeks heating up.

"I'm so sorry that they got the wrong idea, but I totally understand their flipping out about it. I hope they don't hate me" I said, feeling horrible about the whole situation.

"Elliot, look. I am nineteen years old. It's inevitable that…I'm going to be intimate one day. They have to learn to accept it. Yeah, it was a huge shock, especially when my mom saw you shirtless….and in my bed…but they will get over it. They really do like you a lot or else they would have just thrown you out and forbid you from coming back. It's going to be ok. Trust me" she replied, stepping over to hug me. I eagerly took her in my arms and held her for some time, until she eventually pulled back and looked up at me.

"Let's go hit the video store. I don't know about you, but I could go for some action films with a bunch of car chases and explosions" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me. Action….it's such a _good _thing, y'know?" I teased, pulling her mouth to mine in a kiss filled with longing and white hot desire. When I broke away to breathe, her eyes were glazed, her lips were swollen, and she looked totally dazed.

"We really need to hurry and get back to your house" she said, giving me a knowing grin.

"Lead the way!" I replied as I hopped into my car.

"Try to keep up, slow poke!" she called out from her rolled down window.

"I'll give you slow" I growled with a chuckle, then put my car in gear as she started pulling away.

**Leah POV**

I awoke the next morning to a soothing, tickling sensation moving up and down my back with long, pleasurable strokes. As consciousness slowly lulled me from the best nights rest I'd had in longer than I could remember, I felt my 'pillow' move slightly, making my eyes shoot open in brief confusion.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepy head" Quil said when he saw I was fully alert.

I tilted my face upward to meet his gaze, and the memories of the beautiful night we shared came rushing back, bringing a smile to my face. I stretched my body dreamily, noting how my muscles somewhat ached from the 'activities' the night before.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I asked, brushing my lips across his.

"Almost noon" he replied, then deepened the kiss by parting my lips with his tongue so it could tangle with mine in a kiss that made my eyes flutter shut and my body grow warm.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked when we parted for air. I snuggled back to my cozy place, tucked safely against him with his arm protectively holding me.

"About an hour or so. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you" he replied, closing his eyes as he held me.

"I haven't slept that well in….forever" I lazily responded as I basked in the love that filled the entire room.

"Me too. It feels so good to be _home"_ he said, and I knew exactly what he meant. No matter our physical location, our hearts had found where they were meant to be.

_Together._

"Matt called a little bit ago. He's having the cook make us something to eat, and it should be here shortly. Are you hungry?" he asked, chuckling when my stomach loudly rumbled its response.

"Guess that answers my question, huh?" he laughed.

"I'm starved! Should we get up before the food comes?" I asked, concerned about our naked state and the staff witnessing it.

"We could, but I don't want to" Quil replied, rolling me onto my back and parting my legs with his hips. I closed my eyes and arched my body upwards when I felt the steely head of his arousal press against me, making me instantly flood with wetness.

"Quil…" I brokenly whispered.

He knew what it was I had silently asked for and slid deep inside of me with one push of his hips. We both groaned in pleasure, then set a slow pace, neither of us in a hurry now that we found our way back to each other.

I marveled at how well we fit together, both physically and emotionally as we made love for the umpteenth time in less than twenty four hours. I thought I would be more sore than I was, having had my body pushed to so many limits the night before, but I accepted his hard length with not one shred of discomfort, and met him thrust for thrust.

In and out, with long, deep, slow thrusts, he entered me over and over again, stoking the fire that was building between us. Every time he withdrew was agony, only to be replaced with an utter sense of wholeness when he slid back in, completing me. When both of our releases loomed close, I took his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine.

"Quil…I love you" I gasped, sucking his tongue into my mouth when I felt my inner walls contract around him, and the magnificent waves of pleasure shuddered through me.

"Leah…oh God! I love you so much" he cried, then gave a few more thrusts before pushing his length all the way in and emptying himself deep inside of my quivering body. Over and over he spilled, filling me with everything he had, then collapsed against me, careful not to hurt the baby.

"I *_gasp_* think that *_gasp_* I prefer *_gasp_* making love to you *_gasp_* this way *_pant_* rather than *_pant_* hard and fast *_pant_* against a tree *_deep breath_*" he said while fighting to catch his breath. I remained silent for a few seconds while my breathing regulated itself and my body stopped trembling, then answered.

"I prefer making love with you in any kind of way, although this is sweeter, more intimate" I replied, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he laid on top of me.

"I agree, although the second you're medically cleared to have sex after the baby is born, I plan on fucking you senseless!"

"Oh God," I gasped as visuals from our past romps played on a memory look in my head, refueling my desire.

*_knock – knock – knock_*

"Grrr!" I growled, perturbed by the interruption, because I was ready for another round. Based on his rapidly re-hardening member that was still buried inside of me, Quil was just as ready for another round too.

"Stay here. I don't want you traumatizing the staff with your…_monster_" I smirked, squeezing him with my inner muscles.

"Fuck 'em" he hissed as he began to move his hips back and forth.

"Ohhh! God that feels so damn good!" I moaned, but before giving in to the beautiful sensations, I halted him by rolling him onto his back.

"Save it for dessert" I winked, then lifted myself off, immediately feeling empty when he slipped out.

"That's not nice, Leah!" he yelled, hitting me in the head with a pillow as I hastily threw my robe on.

"You're going to pay for that!" I growled, shooting him an irritated glare before I opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Leah. You're looking well today" Leo, one of the chefs, greeted me. He carried a large tray with several covered dishes on it, surrounded by lush fruits and native flowers, creating a striking sight.

"Thank you, Leo. Would you mind just setting the tray on the bed for me, please?" I asked, hoping that Quil didn't do anything to freak the kindly man out.

"Yes Ma'am" he nodded, then entered the villa.

Quil, who was sitting with his back against the headboard with the bed sheet covering him from the waist down, gave a lazy wave and a goofy smile. Leo nodded his acknowledgement, set the heavy tray at the foot of the bed, then walked back to the open door, where I still stood.

"Mister Quil, it's very nice seeing you again. Matthew asked me to relay a message before I leave. He said that you should be ready to go in one hour if you want to get all of your errands completed today" Leo said as he shot Quil a knowing look.

"Thanks Leo. Tell Matt that I'll be ready on time" Quil replied.

"And what kind of errands do you have planned for today?" I asked when Leo left.

"Just…stuff I have to get done. I need some clothes, even though staying naked in bed with you until Thursday sounds very enticing" he grinned.

"What else do you have planned?" I asked, wondering why he seemed so evasive.

Quil slowly climbed out of the bed, revealing his muscular body in all its glory, and sauntered over to me. He gripped a handful of my hair and jerked my face upward, then brushed his lips over mine.

"Quit being so nosey!" he smirked, then kissed me passionately, making me whimper.

"Let's eat…" he said after abruptly breaking off the kiss, making me stumble a bit from my dazed state.

After eating the entire tray of food, we took what was the most sensual shower I'd ever taken in my life. Never in a million years did I think that having my hair washed by someone else would be such an erotic experience, but it did, resulting in me with my back pressed against the slippery wall, and a _very _horny wolf between my legs, thrusting in and out of me while I held on for dear life.

"I will never be able to look at a shower in the same way again" I panted after we both had experienced yet another explosive climax.

"And here I thought they were only good for getting clean in, not down and dirty" Quil joked while rinsing us off with the detachable showerhead.

After toweling each other off we got dressed, and I tried once again to find out what he was up to.

"You'll find out later tonight. I hope you're ready, because here comes Kit and Milahni" he said, then paused a few seconds as he listened to some sound I couldn't hear. There was a soft knock at the door, and when I opened it, both girls stood there, giggling.

"Rise and shine, sex fiends! I hope you're decent in there, Quil-baby… 'cause we're coming in!" Kit bellowed, then marched inside.

"Hi ladies" he smoothly said, kissing each woman on the cheek and making Kit giggle even more.

"Matty and Ian are waiting for you out front, so you better get moving. Also, Jake called and told me that what you requested is all done and ready to go" Milahni said, giving Quil a knowing look.

"Ok, I can't take it anymore! What in the Hell is with all the secrecy?" I demanded, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"He didn't tell you? Bad Quil! Should we spill the beans, Milly? What-cha think?" Kit teased wickedly.

"Naaah, not yet" Milahni replied with a huge smile.

"Guess you're just shit out of luck, 'ole friend of miiine" Kit teasingly sang.

"Bitches! Both of ya are nothing but evil bitches… And you!" I glared, pointing my finger at Quil, who was laughing his butt off at this entire situation.

"You know I hate being kept in the dark, buster! Just see if I give you any sex later, asshole! You better keep your dick far away from me!" I grouched, then stomped out of the villa, leaving the three of them laughing loudly at my tantrum.

"Lighten up, Leah. It's nothing that you need to get all worked up over, silly! Trust us when we say that you're going to love it! Now come on! Georgie is expecting us soon, and we still have a quick stop to make on our way to the spa" Kit replied, linking her arm through mine, then Milahni's, then dragging us to the awaiting limo.

_Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this…._

"Now will someone please tell me what is going on around here?" I frustratingly asked after an hour long massage, hair hi-lights, cut and style, manicure and pedicure treatment.

Milahni and Kit went through the same services as I did, and although it was a really nice, fun day amongst friends, I couldn't seem to turn my mind off over what Quil was up to. He hadn't called me at all in the four hours since we were gone, and each time I tried to reach him through the guys' cells, nobody answered.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, Leah. You're usually so intuitive and nothing gets by you. Milly, you tell her" Kit said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Milahni looked at her friend, then back to me and held up her hand, signaling for us to hold on a minute. She walked a short distance away, dialed a number on her cell, and had a quick conversation with someone on the other end. After she hung up she walked back over, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I guess I can end your suffering, BFF, but not until we get back to the main house. I promised I wouldn't say a word until then" she replied.

"Urgh! Fine! But when I finally snap and strangle all of you, I'm pleading temporary insanity!" I snarled, then followed them out to the car.

When the driver pulled away and we were once again on the road, Kit took out a silky blindfold and demanded that I put it on.

"No peeking, Leah! It will ruin the surprise" Milahni said, then giggled along with Kit. I snatched it out of her hand and willing put it on, prepared to do anything at that point just to get them to tell me what was going on.

It was weird, not being able to see as the car drove along the winding roads. We made one stop and Kit got out, only to return a few minutes later, with something that rustled like a plastic bag. By the time we pulled into the driveway of the house, I was starting to feel a bit motion sick and was grateful to be able to get out of the car and stretch my legs.

"Now?" I asked, totally disgruntled.

"Yep, go for it!" Kit happily responded.

When I took the blindfold off, I was temporarily blinded by the early evening sunlight, because my eyes weren't accustomed to the brightness. Once I was able to focus, I saw that the ground was littered with white rose petals, and a line of burning tiki-torches ran along the path leading to the backyard.

"What is this?" I asked, feeling a wave of panic.

"You're getting married!" both girls shrieked, hugging me fiercely.

Shock rendered me speechless and unable to move. I couldn't breathe and could barely form a coherent thought, and stood there looking blankly ahead, unsure if I was dreaming or not. When I realized that I was fully awake, and that they were dead serious, I started freaking out.

"I can't get married now! I have so much to do, like GOING HOME! No… No way, I can't do this! What about my mom? My brother? I wanted them to be with me on my wedding day! Oh God, this is happening way too fast!" I wailed while pacing back and forth.

"Actually, honey, I think you _can_ do this" my mom's voice said from behind me. When I spun around, thinking I was hearing things, there she stood, along with Seth and Sarah, who were smiling happily.

"Momma!" I cried out, running over and hugging her tight.

"I missed you, baby" she said with a trembling voice, holding me while I cried.

I felt two other sets of hands brush against my back, and when I was able to see through my tears, Sarah and Seth stood next to me, soothingly rubbing my back and smiling broadly.

"Hiya, big sis. Long time no see" Seth said, picking me up when I threw myself in his arms.

"Oh my God, I missed you all so much! I'm so happy that you're here!" I cried, getting his dress shirt soaking wet with my tears.

"What a minute, how did you guys get here?" I asked once I was better composed.

"Quil called us early this morning, while you were asleep and told us the news" Sue said, taking my hands into hers and affectionately squeezing them.

"But….but he just asked me to marry him last night! I didn't know he meant right _now _though! I'm going to kill him, because he can't just go around, dictating my damned life!" I grumbled, annoyed by his audacity.

"Honey, don't be so hard on him. I understand why, and I think that it's sweet. You didn't see the condition he was in after you left, baby" my mom softly explained.

"Yeah, Le, he was jacked up. Like, mental and shit. Personally, I thought he had rabies or something because he was such a wreck. Cut the guy some slack. He loves you and it's obvious you love him. Why wait?" Seth caringly asked.

Guilt crushed my chest with jackhammer like strength, nearly bringing me to my knees. The horrendous pain I caused him for so many months cut through my heart like a knife through butter and I knew it would be a very long time before I was able to forgive myself, even though Quil already forgave me.

"But shouldn't I tell Elliot before I get married? Doesn't he have a right to know?" I asked, feeling even more guilty.

"Honey, you can't keep living your life based on other people. You need to start living it for yourself. I think Elliot understands that and while he may be sad, he will eventually get over it. Quil is your perfect mate, and I know you love him just as deeply as he loves you. When you share that kind of connection, timing doesn't matter. Your father and I eloped three days after we met, and look at how happy we were together. Go with your heart, and you will never be misled" Sue said, gently cupping my face in her palm and brushing my tears away.

"But I don't have a dress…" I softly whispered as I glanced down at the shorts and tank top I had on.

"Ta daaaa!" Kit sang out as she pulled out something from the back of the limo.

"Your dress, m' lady" she said with a dramatic bow, handing the plastic covered garment to me.

"How?" I asked, completely stunned at how well orchestrated everything was, given Quil proposed only twenty one hours earlier.

"Ha! It wasn't that hard. Milahni already knew your size, and I know your style, so it wasn't hard finding you the perfect dress. Now you better go get changed, because your fiancé is waiting for you on the beach" Kit said, grabbing my arms and spinning me towards the house.

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear you and Alice were sisters!" I grumbled as I let her push me inside.

A short time later I was ready. I stood in front of the full length mirror staring at myself. I had taken so many emotional beatings in my life, enough to cripple anybody else, but there I stood with a glow of happiness on my face.

"You look so beautiful, Leah. Your father would be so proud of you" my mom said while she watched me.

"I know he's here, momma. I can feel him" I replied with tears in my eyes.

It was true. I could feel him with me. It was his words of love being whispered in the gentle breeze that blew through the window, caressing my skin. I wished so badly that he could be there physically, holding my hand on the most important day of my life, but having him with me spiritually was enough.

"That dress is so pretty! You look like a princess in it, Le" Sarah said, fingering the silky material.

The dress was so simple, yet elegantly beautiful. It was white, made of silk and chiffon, with spaghetti straps, a v neckline and empire waist, which concealed the soft roundness that was evidence of my miracle baby.

"Mom! How could I forget! Um, you better sit down" I said, remembering that she had no clue of my pregnancy.

When I knew that she was safely seated, and there was no threat of her passing out, I told her with a serene smile.

"Remember when I found out that I couldn't have children? That I was a genetic dead end…" I asked, noting the sadness in her eyes as she recalled the day I found out I couldn't bear a child of my own. I smiled, then took her hand and placed it on the slight swell of my lower abdomen.

"You're going to be a grandma in about six months" I happily said, my voice choked with emotion. Sue's eyes widened in wonderment, then filled with tears as her hand rubbed the little belly bump underneath my dress.

"Oh Leah! It's a miracle, honey! This proves that you really _are _meant to be with Quil" she joyously said, hugging me tight.

"Wait, it is his child, right?" she asked, her joy replaced by worry.

"Yes, momma, she is his baby" I smiled.

"I'm going to be a grandma….." she softly announced, overcome with elation.

"Congrats, big sis! YES! I'm going to be an uncle!" Seth hollered, making all of us cringe and cover our ears.

"Hey! There will be plenty of time oooing and aaaahing over the baby. We have a wedding to get to!" Kit said, clapping her hands to get our attention.

"She's like…scary bossy….maybe worse than Alice!" Seth whispered to me, making me laugh.

"Nobody could ever be totally like Alice. They broke the mold with that one. Kit does rate a close second though!" I giggled, earning a growl from my friend.

"Do you wanna get married or what? I know I want to see a wedding. I think your family here, who flew in on the red eye and haven't slept in a day would. So get your butt up, sister! Move it! Move it!" Kit said, marching like a soldier and laughing her rear off.

"May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?" Seth asked, extending his arm out to me.

"You may, bro" I replied, linking my arm through his.

"Ok, give us a seven minute head start so we can get down to the beach, 'kay?" Kit asked, halfway out the door.

"You got it, seven minutes…now go!" Seth responded with a smirk and an eye roll.

After they left, Seth and I took the opportunity to talk for a few minutes, before I had to head down to the beach.

"I'm scared" I said, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"Do you love him, Le? Can you not live without him? Is he your choice in this messed up Imprint?" he calmly asked.

"God yes, I love him so much. I_ have _loved him for as long as I can remember. I was just too afraid to hurt Elliot. Oh Seth, please tell me that Elliot is ok. Please tell me that he won't hate me after all of this" I pled, feeling so horrible about hurting him.

Seth turned to face me and placed his large hands upon my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Elliot will be just fine. He loves you, Leah, and he wants you to be happy. Even if it's not with him. He could have fought Quil, and came here to get you, but he knew it in his heart that you two were meant to be together. He knew that Quil was your choice all along, and he's accepted it. He might struggle with it for awhile, but ultimately, your happiness is his greatest concern" Seth said with a kind smile.

I closed my eyes, making the tears that brimmed there slide down my cheeks, and nodded my head. I knew he was right about everything, so I took in a deep, cleansing breath, and got my emotions under control. When I opened them, Seth gently wiped away my tears, and hugged me.

"Let's go get you married off to the ogre!" he chuckled, which made me laugh.

"Ok" I softly responded, then took his arm as he led me outside.

We walked arm and arm down the torch lit path. I smiled when I saw that the rose petals followed the entire way, stopping at the beach entrance. I gasped in awe when I saw all of the stunning flower arrangements artfully arranged, forming a make-shift aisle. My eyes followed it, and when I saw Quil standing there, waiting for me, I fought the urge to run and throw myself in his arms. When he saw me, his eyes widened and his mouth parted in a gasp, then he smiled the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, lighting up the entire beach.

"You're shaking so bad" Seth whispered as he walked me down the aisle.

"I know. I can't help it. I'm nervous, excited, and so happy that I feel like my heart is going to burst. This is it, Seth. My Happily Ever After" I giddily responded.

"You deserve it, Le. After everything you've been through in your life, fate has finally given you the greatest of life's gifts; love and a child of your own. Le, grab onto that love, cherish it forever, and never let it go" Seth said in a whisper.

"I will" I murmured back.

A few steps later, Seth passed me to Quil, who lovingly looked in my eyes as I took my place beside him.

"You are beautiful." Quil adoringly said, making me blush.

Milahni's sister Katie stood before us with a mega watt smile of her own as she prepared to perform the wedding ceremony.

"Leah. Quil. It's so nice to see you both again, especially under such lovely circumstances! Are you ready?" Katie asked with an eager smile.

"Yes" I whispered with a soft smile.

"Hell yeah!" Quil exuberantly responded, making all of us laugh.

Katie went on and did a lovely, yet simple ceremony, throughout its entirety Quil and I gazed adoringly into each other's eyes. I could see every emotion playing out in their nearly black depths, but the strongest one was pure love. Seeing how devoted he was, and knowing the lengths he had gone to in order to give me a beautiful wedding, as well as how he never gave up on me, opened my heart to him even more. I knew, from that day forward, that he would be my whole world, and I his, and it was such a heady feeling.

_My Happily Ever After…_

"I know that this was such short notice, but do either of you have any vows you would like to say?" Katie asked.

"Yes" we both answered at the same time, but Quil motioned for me to go first.

"Quil, you have been everything to me. Best friend, cheering section, lover, pain in my butt, and most of all, the man who has held my heart for many, many years. You pushed me to be an honest person with a strong sense of integrity, even when I didn't understand what it was you were trying to do. We have gone through so many hardships together, but you always had my back. You never let me fall. Until I fell for you. This" I said, then took his hand and placed it over my heart, "belongs to you. ONLY you, and I promise that I will love you until the day I die, and when that day comes, I will love you in the next life. I love you so very much, and it's such an honor to be your wife" I said as my voice cracked and wavered from the strength of my emotions.

Quil watched me while I spoke, with a goofy, awe-struck look on his handsome face. When I completed my vows, his hand gently cupped my cheek and caressed my skin.

"Leah Clearwater, you are one heck of a woman. From the moment we met, I knew that you and I were destined for great things. Your spirit and strength have inspired me, and your beauty has always stolen my breath away. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and the fact that you are standing here, soon to become my wife, makes me the luckiest man on this planet. I am not perfect, but I promise to love you with all my heart and soul, until the end of time. I love you, Leah….forever" he said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Who will be presenting the rings?" Katie asked, looking out at the small gathering of people.

My heart fell, because I didn't have a ring to slip onto his finger, and just as I was about to cry, my mother pressed something into my hand. Before I could look at it, Quil took my other hand, and slipped the most beautiful diamond ring onto my finger. My eyes grew wide when I saw the exquisite ring, which had a huge, cushion cut center stone, flanked by smaller diamonds on the shank. It was all set in platinum, and gauging by the style, I knew it was an antique.

"Leah?" Katie softly said, breaking my attention from the stunning ring.

I opened my other hand, and when I saw the platinum band in my palm, I let out a strangled cry of emotion, and my knees nearly gave out.

Enclosed was my fathers' wedding band. He wore it every day and never took off, until the day that he died.

"Oh, mom" I whispered, giving her a loving look. She nodded her head and blew me a kiss with a trembling hand. I picked the ring up out of my palm, then took Quil's hand into mine, and slipped the ring onto his finger. At first, I struggled over the knuckle, because his fingers were so big, but once it cleared, it fit him perfectly.

"Now, if there are any objections as to why these two people should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Katie said, glancing around. When nobody uttered a sound, she looked at us with a beaming smile on her pretty face.

"By the power vested in me, by the great state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Ateara. Quil, you may kiss your lovely bride" Katie said, clasping her hands together happily.

Quil's large hand reached out and cupped my cheek just as my fingertips brushed against his full lips. He gently pulled me closer, and when he pressed his lips to mine, my heart sang with joy. My fingers caressed his face as I deepened the kiss, unable to control the immense feelings I had for this man who was now my husband. It was he who pulled away first, albeit reluctantly, and laid his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" he whispered with a devoted smile.

"I love you back" I grinned, and kissed him again, not even hearing the applause from our friends and family behind us.

"Thank you" he murmured, kissing my cheeks, then my eyes before kissing me softly on the lips once more.

"For what?" I breathlessly asked.

"For choosing _me_" he replied.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his chest, laying my cheek against his strongly beating heart.

"Thank _you, _Quil. For not giving up on me" I whispered.

"I will never give up on you, Leah" he whispered, and I knew he never, ever would.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: *ducks at all the rotten tomatoes flying at me***

**I know, it's been awhile since I've updated. Life's insanity got in the way a bit, so I took a little hiatus in order to recharge myself.**

**Sooo, you guys wanted more Jake and Bella? YOU GOT IT!**

****WARNING****

**This chapter is EXTREME NC-17. I've pushed my lemon writing skills to the next level, and I hope it shows. Some of you may find this chapter offensive, and I apologize. I just felt that I needed to push myself, as well as J/B into new sexual territory.**

**I also wanted to let those of you who don't know...I have a facebook page specifically created for my stories, as well as my readers. I have updated pictures of the cast, a discussion forum, and I give out all kinds of sneal peeks regularly. The address is **http:/www( dot) facebook (dot) com/group( dot) php ? gid = 107385032625552&ref = nf

**ENJOY!**

**Bella POV**

"You're kidding me," I said to Jake when he told me about Leah and Quil getting married.

I was stunned.

I knew that Quil went to profess his love and bring her home, but I never expected them to marry right away. I felt so many conflicting emotions, because half of me was ecstatic that my friend had found her happiness, but the other part of me hurt for my brother, who I knew would be devastated by the news.

"Nope. Not kidding. Quil called me this morning and asked that I help Sue, Seth, and his parents find a flight out there. So I did, which was no easy feat given the short notice. Leah had no clue what he had up his sleeve, and was shocked to say the least. I guess it went off without a hitch, because Sue called my cell a little bit ago and she's going to be emailing me pictures of the wedding," Jake explained.

"Well, I hope it works out for them," I tersely replied, in a slight snit over being left in the dark all day, and not being included.

"Don't be like that, Bella. Be happy for them, ok?" he said, embracing me in his toned arms from behind and resting his chin on top of my head.

"I _am _happy for them. Now maybe all of this stupid drama will be over with and we can get on with our lives," I grouched, totally fed up with the whole situation.

"You're pissed off because you wanted to be there. I'm right, aren't I?" he teased, rubbing his hands over my stomach, which tightened and fluttered in response.

"No….I'm annoyed because she couldn't commit to my brother, but she married Quil right away. It's horseshit, selfish, and he's going to be heartbroken," I snapped, shivering when his hands slipped underneath my shirt and caressed my bare skin.

"Elliot is _fine, _Bella. Did you know he spent the night at Claire's last night? Hmmm?" he asked, brushing my hair away from my neck before placing his warm hand back on my stomach. Jacob then began kissing my shoulder and working his way up the side of my neck, effectively reducing my anger to a mildly irritated simmer.

"H-he did? Hmmm, that feels nice…," I murmured, craning my neck to give him better access.

"Yes, he did. I saw your dad earlier, and he was cracking up about it. I guess he gave Elliot some shit about 'no glove no love'. Then Emily saw them together earlier today at the diner, and said that they are totally head over heels for each other. So stop worrying, Bells. It's all working out in the way it's meant to," he purred, biting down on my earlobe.

"Hmm…that's…gooood," I drawled out when his hands slid upward and cupped my breasts, kneading them sensually.

"It is, isn't it? You know what's even better?" Jake asked, pushing my bra out of the way so he could play with my unrestrained breasts, which tightened pleasurably.

"Oh God….what?" I trembled, gasping when I pressed my backside against his hard erection.

"That make-up sex we never had after our fight yesterday. I think it's long overdue," he replied, groaning when I turned around to face him and ran my hand up and down his clothed length.

"Yes, it is," I smiled, then unzipped his jeans and reached inside, grasping his steely erection and stroking up and down.

"Bella," he moaned, leaning his forehead on my shoulder and shuddering.

"So hard," I sighed, then yelped when he gripped the front of my sweater and tore it straight down the middle. He then adeptly unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the ground.

"We need…oh yeeees….to go upstairs," he groaned in my ear when I squeezed.

I quickly lurched out of his embrace and scooped up my ruined clothing, then darted up the stairs with speed that rivaled a vampire's. Dropping the material that was once my clothing to the floor, I slammed and locked the door once Jacob made it in, then turned to look at him. He was standing at the foot of the bed, staring intensely at me with a smirk that could only be characterized as lewd.

"Come here," he demanded with a sultry look while curling his finger, beckoning me toward him.

I went willingly into his arms and moaned when the tip of his tongue flicked across my lips. My tongue darted out to meet his and he drew me in, kissing me with a hunger that matched my own.

"Take your clothes off and lay down on the bed," he instructed seductively.

I watched him go into our walk-in closet while I shimmied out of my pants and thong, and lay back on the plush bed, waiting for him to come out. I knew what he went in to get, and I licked my lips in both anticipation and a bit of nervousness. He came out a few moments later with several toys that Alice had given me, so long ago.

"So fucking sexy," he growled when he saw me sprawled out in the nude, awaiting him. Jacob ran into the bathroom, removed the toys from their packaging, and washed them before returning.

"These have been neglected for way too long," he said with a lascivious smile that flooded me with wetness.

Instead of joining me on the bed, Jacob laid out the toys on the edge of it, removed the remainder of his clothes, then went and sat down in one of the arm chairs and looked at me.

"Jake?" I asked, confused as to why he wasn't joining me.

"Do as I tell you, Isabella," he demanded, his rough tone further turning me on.

"Slide you hands across your stomach. That's it….now cup your breasts in your hands….yeees! Hmmm, so sexy. Pinch your nipples…," he said as he took his hardened length in his hand and began stroking himself.

I whimpered with need and did as he requested, rolling and pinching my nipples between my fingers and moaning softly. My skin felt as if it was on fire, and the throbbing ache between my legs grew exponentially worse. We played games like this in the past, but I could tell that he wanted to take it a step further, and I shivered in response. I was so transfixed on watching his hand moving up and down his thick length, that I barely registered his next request.

"Spread your legs for me, baby. I want to see you," he rasped, still moving his hand slowly up and down.

I did as he asked, opening up my legs and baring my most intimate place to him, which glistened from my excitement. Jacob let out a strangled cry and closed his eyes briefly, overcome by the sensuality of the act. When he re-opened them, they burned with such intensity that I whimpered in response.

"Now slide your hands up and down your thighs, Bella. Feel how soft your skin is? Next I want you to spread those pretty pink lips of yours…_Fuck_!" Jacob cursed when I complied.

"Touch yourself….tell me how wet you are for me," he rasped out, moving his hand faster.

I ran my middle finger along my opening, then moved it higher and rubbed my clit, which twitched in response. My head lolled back against the pillows and my eyes rolled up into my head as I explored myself, so close to climax that I could barely stand it anymore.

"Now slide your fingers inside, baby….just like that," he groaned.

"Jacob!" I cried out when I slid my finger inside, feeling my sheath contract around my fingers as my first orgasm of the night shuddered through me. Before I could recover, Jacob was upon me, replacing my fingers with his own and capturing my lips in a scalding hot kiss. When he pulled away, breathless, he removed his fingers and brought them to my lips. My eyes locked with his as I opened my mouth and began licking the evidence of my climax from his fingers, making him whine from the eroticism of the act. When his fingers were clean, I shoved his hand away and hungrily kissed him, shoving my tongue into his mouth and making him growl as we shared the taste of my essence.

"Delicious," he groaned against my lips, then plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, eager to taste more.

"I need you inside of me," I panted, still fully aroused.

"Tsk! Tsk! Always so impatient, little one. Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you good and proper, but first, I want you to lay back and enjoy what I have planned for you," he purred sultrily, then pulled away so that he knelt between my tremulous thighs. He reached behind and grabbed one of the phallic toys that looked similar to his own manhood, but not nearly as large, and brought it to my lips.

"Lick this like you would lick me," he said, brushing the bulbous head of it against my mouth.

Nervously, but only because we entered into uncharted territory with sexual play, I flicked my tongue across the head of the penis shaped toy. Jacob intensely watched my actions with pupils that openly dilated with every stroke of my tongue. It was hard to overcome the rubbery taste at first, but I was so focused on Jacob's reaction that soon enough I was able to tolerate it, and began sucking on it fervently, all the while staring deep into his eyes.

"That's right…relax your throat and take it in….make it nice and wet," he commanded, his forehead beading with little droplets of sweat and his eyes hooded with lust.

I took a deep breath, relaxed my throat, then took the entire length of the toy into my mouth and slowly moved my head back and forth, all the while watching Jacob's reaction. His mouth parted in an 'o' shape, his breath came in rough pants, and his eyes blazed with burning lust.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, moving my head up and down even faster, knowing that he enjoyed the show I was giving him. I happened to glance down at his massive erection, and noticed that the head wept a large amount of pre-cum, so I reached between his legs and wiped it away with my fingers. I released the dildo with a 'pop', then brought my coated fingers to my lips and darted out my tongue, sweeping some of it into my mouth and licking it away.

"Hmmm, you taste…._wonderful," _I huskily said, and continued cleaning off my fingers.

"Fuck…Bella," he cursed, quickly losing his tenuous hold on his restraint.

"Uh huh….that's right, honey….._fuck Bella_," I said with a cheeky smile, then lay back on the bed, planted my feet on the mattress, and opened my legs.

Jacob let out a predatory snarl, his temporary loss of control resulting in his canine teeth elongating. I knew he would never, ever hurt me, so I pulled his lethal mouth to my neck and whimpered when he nipped at the bite marks he gave me so long ago. My body shuddered when he scraped across the scars, but by then his control returned, and he didn't pierce my skin.

"Damn. I haven't lost control like that since I first started phasing," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's ok, Jake. You reined it in before you could hurt me," I softly reassured him, stroking his cheek with my palm.

"I know, but it scared me none the less. I have to be careful with you, Bella. I've hurt you more than enough in our lifetime, and I couldn't bear to hurt you anymore," he said, mentally berating himself.

"Hey. I'm not a fragile human anymore. You and I both know that. So shut your face and get back to work," I said, waggling my eyebrows like he would do to me whenever he was being a perv. He barked out a laugh, but the humor hastily fled when he reached between my legs and slid his middle finger deep inside of me.

"So I take it you want more of this," he taunted, inserting another finger and moving them both so slowly I was panting with frustration and need.

"Oh yes! Need more of that," I panted, lifting my hips upward, trying to take his fingers deeper.

"Hmmm, I guess I should give it to you then, huh?" he said with a mischievous grin while watching my expression.

"Yes, Jake. God, don't stop," I begged, closing in on the cusp of another climax, his heated gaze watching his fingers stroke me as my juices coated his hand.

"Does that feel good?" he murmured softly against my ear, his lips nipping at my earlobe as he curled his fingers upward, knowing just where to touch me as he brought on a surge of warmth and pleasure so potent, it danced like flames over my body, making my toes curl, my body arch into his touch, and my eyes roll back.

"Uh huh," I breathed out brokenly, writhing underneath his large body while he pleasured me.

He moved his fingers faster and faster all the while kissing his way downward, lavishing my breasts with his talented tongue, sucking and biting at my turgid peaks until I cried out and flooded his hand with wetness as a powerful climax crashed over me.

Only in recent months, Jacob discovered new ways of making my orgasms stronger and more sustained, and he was quite proud of himself to be able to bring me so much pleasure. It was a little unnerving to me though, whenever I released so much fluid during climax, but the after effects made up for my emotional discomfort, because once he was able to elicit such a reaction from me, my ability to have multiple orgasms increased tenfold.

"Jake! Jesus!" I howled, all of my muscles shaking uncontrollably from the force of my release.

"Not quite, baby. Lucifer is more like it," he teased, removing his hand from between my legs and moving to cup my breasts.

He was poised on his knees between my splayed thighs, squeezing, pinching and rubbing my breasts, as his mouth moved to the valley between. The tip of his tongue traced along my skin, leaving a wet trail in its wake as he moved lower. Only when it was uncomfortable for him to bend so far over me did he move, surrounding my waist with his arms and lifting my entire body upward. I squeaked in surprise because he lifted me so high, and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Drape your legs over my shoulders," he said, still sitting on his knees as he pulled me higher.

I sat up and did as he requested, then it clicked. Being in this position, with Jake sitting up on his knees and my legs draped over his shoulders brought my intimate center right up to his mouth. I treasured it when he made love to me with his mouth, but it seemed that this position would cause some balance problems, so I bit my lip in trepidation.

"Relax, honey. I've got you. I won't let you fall. Hang onto me with those strong legs of yours, because I'm goin' in!"

I tightened my legs just as he closed his entire mouth over my womanhood, and his tongue quickly found my clit, circling and lashing at it without mercy.

"Oh shit!" I screeched, grabbing onto his hair with a fierce grip.

"Mmmmm," he purred against me, the vibrations heightening the experience.

"Jacoob! Oh fuck!" I wailed, unsure of how much longer I could handle the stimulation.

He held onto me tightly, fulfilling his promise not to let me fall, but I was starting to wiggle around so much that it was becoming difficult for me to stay in that position. I started to lean backwards, and Jacob seemed to know exactly what I was doing, and guided me in my descent. My shoulders pressed into the soft bedding, but he refused to let me untangle my legs from around his neck. My body was arched into a bow, and even though the position wasn't the most comfortable, I felt more physically stable, so all I could do was surrender to his ministrations.

My hips undulated upward to each stroke of his tongue, and my breath released from me in harsh pants. Between the hard circles, flicking and tapping of his tongue against my clit, as well as the vibrations from his purrs, I found myself at the cusp of yet another climax. I finally exploded when he sucked hard and bit down on the tiny button of pleasure, screaming so loudly that if my neighbors lived closer, they would have assumed I was being murdered.

"I could feast on you all day and never get enough," Jacob said with a satisfied smile as he lifted my legs from around his neck and set them on the bed.

I collapsed in a completely satiated heap, unable to move any part of myself because I felt so weak from the strength of my release. He moved to lie next to me, pulling me into his arms until I recovered.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" I asked as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"I found a book in Quil's room when I went to pack some of his things to send with Sue. It was called Karma something or other. I don't remember the title, but it was all about the art of making love. Very educational, so I stole it from him," Jake said with a laugh.

"It's called 'Kama Sutra' and I can't believe you stole it from him! But, uhh, who am I to judge?" I giggled, feeling my strength start to return.

"Well, well, well, could it be that 'Little Miss Morals' has gotten corrupted?" he asked while cocking an eyebrow.

I punched him in the shoulder and tried to scramble away, but he grabbed me by the waist, flipped me onto my back, and pinned my hands above my head. I was in a snit though, and fought hard against him, but I was no match, enhanced strength and all. He started laughing at the pissy look on my face, and wedged my thighs apart with one of his powerful ones, and settled himself between my open legs.

"You're such a prick," I seethed, turning my head away from his attempt to kiss me.

"Oh come on, Bells! You have to admit it was funny! You know that you always try to do the right thing, and usually end up with your stomach tied in knots because of it. I think it's hysterical that you didn't bitch me out about swiping that book," he chuckled, still entrapping me underneath him.

His laughing only made me struggle harder against him, but truth be known, my anger was near completely dissipated. He was right about me trying to do the right thing all the time, and normally I _would _have gone off on him about stealing. But after experiencing just oneof the tips that the book taught, I was _really _curious to know what else was in it…..

"What, uh, other things are in there?" I shyly asked after giving up my struggle, flushing as my imagination ran wild.

"Hmm, maybe another lesson later, my darling bride. We can spend the rest of the night experimenting…but now, I really, _REALLY_ need to pound you mercilessly into the mattress," he seductively growled, thrusting his hips forward so that his erection rubbed against my lower belly.

White hot lust flooded through me, turning my entire body pink with desire. My stomach clenched as the visuals of his body moving over mine ran rampant through my mind. My nipples pebbled, my legs trembled, and a flood of wetness surged between my legs, perfuming the air.

"I can smell how much you want me, Bella," Jacob huskily groaned before molding his lips to mine again in a bone melting kiss.

He released my hands, which flew around his neck, pulling his body tighter against mine. A fine sheen of sweat covered each of us, causing our bodies to slide together erotically. I started to grow impatient with wanting to feel him inside, filling, possessing me, so I reached between our bodies and wrapped my hands around his hardness, which twitched when I stroked him. Jacob broke away and buried his face in the crook of my neck, panting hard as my hand moved up and down.

"That feels so fucking good….but you gotta stop, baby. I'm so close to coming right now, and I want to do that inside of you," he halfheartedly groaned, reaching down and removing my hand.

"Please Jake…I need you," I whimpered, moving my right leg along his as I wiggled beneath him.

"Only because you asked nicely," he smirked, before pressing his lips to mine.

His tongue softly parted my lips and slipped inside of my mouth, and at the same time, he pushed the blunt head of his erection into me. With agonizing slowness he slid inside of my fluttering sheath, filling me with one long, gentle stroke.

"Jacob…," I sighed once he was fully seated, relishing the feeling of being filled with every inch he had to give.

"Mmm," he purred, then set a slow, languid pace.

He would pull back, completely leaving my heated depths, before sliding deeply back in, over and over, stoking the fire that was building in the pit of my stomach. I countered each one of his thrusts by lifting my hips up to meet him, each time resulting in his pubic bone grinding against my clit and sending sparks throughout me. His hips churned and twisted, hitting each and every nerve ending, and within seconds, another strong climax assaulted my senses, making me keen in ecstasy.

"That's right, honey. Keep squeezing me with those little muscles of yours. God I love it when you come all around my cock," he grunted in my ear and picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Jacob lifted himself a bit so that he was on his knees between my legs, then slid his hands underneath me, cupping my rear and lifting my hips upward a bit, creating a whole new angle of penetration. I sharply arched my back at the wonderful sensations, crying out in pleasure when he hit the same sweet spot over and over again.

"So gooood," I moaned, raking my eyes over his muscular body, which glistened with sweat.

Jacob smiled wickedly, then started thrusting even harder, bringing our bodies together with a loud 'slap' each time he thrust forward. He pulled his eyes from mine and locked them where we were joined, growling as he watched his steely length penetrate me. The look on his face made my stomach clench, so I partially sat up, bracing myself on my elbows, and took a look for myself.

"Do you like watching my cock pound in and out of your tight little pussy, Bella? Stretching you open, making you take every inch of me until I can't fit anymore inside?" he growled, making me whimper at his lewd words. I felt a surge of wetness between my legs, covering his member and adding more slickness as he pounded mercilessly into my shaking body.

"Fuck! I'm going to come…," he panted, releasing my hips and falling over me, bracing himself with his arms.

"Please Jake….come for me….I need to feel you," I moaned, rubbing my hands up and down his arms while he moved above.

I spread my legs even wider, then moved my right one up and over his torso so that he hit that same sweet spot that made me see stars. His arm clutched my leg against him and he started moving at a frantic pace, moving so fast and hard that I could feel myself sliding against the sheets. I felt his stomach muscles start to tighten and shake, and knew it was only moments before he gave me what I wanted.

"Jake!" I screamed, clawing at his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin when the maelstrom of pleasure hit. He gave several more hard thrusts before pushing himself as deeply as he could possibly go and unleashed, filling me with hard, shuddering streams of hot fluid.

"Bella!" he croaked out, then collapsed, breathing hard against my neck.

My lower belly tingled in ways never before felt, and every nerve ending in my body hummed to life. Here I already had several intense orgasms, but the beast inside of me was awakened, and I wanted more. I could feel Jake's length start to soften a bit, so I gave him a little breather, and went to work kissing and licking his neck while he recovered.

"Rest up, Jakey, because I want more," I seductively whispered in his ear and was rewarded when I felt him twitch inside of me.

"Give me a few seconds, honey," he replied, lifting his head and gazing down at my flushed face.

"We have all night to fuck each other's brains out, right? So yeah, take your time, because when you're ready, I'm going to lick and suck every glorious inch of your cock," I whispered, smiling when I felt his heart stutter.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he smirked, then pressed his lips to mine.

We shared hot, wet, languid kisses for what seemed like hours. Our tongues danced together while our hands explored each other's bodies with gentle caresses. When his hand cupped my breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers, I tore my mouth away and whimpered. Jacob took the opportunity to rain soft, sucking little kisses along my exposed throat, earning a lusty moan in response. His manhood was fully erect by then, and he slowly moved his hips back and forth with short thrusts that drove me insane with desire.

"Hmmm, Jake," I moaned, squeezing his hips with my inner knees.

I enjoyed the wonderful sensations for a few more moments, then, with a smirk I rolled our bodies, now having the upper hand. I placed my hands on his chest and began a rhythmic, grinding pace moving up and down his turgid length. I knew it would be a _very _long time before he climaxed again, so I wickedly smiled down at him and lifted myself from his body.

"Nooo!" he complained as he reached out to pull me back over him.

"Uh uh uh," I smirked, shaking my index finger back and forth while I scolded him.

Before he could utter another word, I took his steely length in my hand and began to pump my fist up and down, using my fluids as lubricant. I squeezed him hard, just as he liked me to, and watching his face as I pleasured him. His head fell back against the pillows, his eyes closed, and his breath came in quiet pants. I smiled to myself, basking in the power I felt over bringing such a powerful man to his knees by my touch.

I stroked him for a little while longer, then paused for a moment in order to flip my long hair out of the way, then closed my mouth of the head of his throbbing erection. Jacob's eyes snapped open just as he partially lifted his hips upward, wanting more. I felt his dark eyes burning into me, watching while I slowly engulfed him, stopping only when there wasn't anything more for me to take in.

"Mmmm," I moaned, reveling in his pleasant, unique taste.

Jacob moaned right along with me, and gripped the sheets in his fists, breathing hard as I continued to move up and down his long shaft, swirling my tongue as I went. I released him with a wet 'pop', and his erection sprang upward, resting against his trembling stomach. I cupped his heavy sac in one hand, then moved so that I knelt between his splayed thighs, all the while watching him through my lashes. I stuck out the tip of my tongue and pressed it against the underside of his cock, then gave him one long, wet lick from base to tip, smiling when his hips jerked in response. His entire body shook and glistened with sweat, and a liquid heat pooled in my lower belly as I took in his unbelievably sexy form.

"I want to lick you all over," I purred, then moved a bit upward, entrapping his erection between my breasts while I ran my tongue along his treasure trail, lapping away the tiny beads of sweat. I sucked on his prominent hip bones, nipping at them with my blunt teeth before moving my mouth a bit higher. I licked and sucked the russet flesh around his pectorals, then captured one of his nipples with my mouth, suckling gently before biting down.

"Jesus Bella!" he howled, grasping my hair so hard that it should have hurt, but didn't.

Truth be told, I enjoyed a little bit of pain when making love, so I welcomed it. I chuckled at his reaction, then slid my body against his slick one, rubbing the diamond hard peaks of my nipples against his fevered skin. When I was finally face to face with him, I leaned down to kiss him, a teasing smile on my lips. He lifted his head to meet me half way but I quickly pulled away, smirking at his frustrated reaction. I dipped my head down again, but instead of kiss him, I flicked my tongue against his lips, tasting, teasing him.

"Such a cock tease," he grumbled, but I quickly shut him up by kissing him hard and thrusting my tongue into his mouth.

We shared hot, wet kisses, tongues tangling, breathing as one. Little spots danced in front of my eyes, signaling that I needed to breathe, so I flipped my head back, baring my throat to him. He rained sucking kisses along the column of my throat and neck, and when he reached the small puncture marks, sucked on them hard.

"Oh God…yeees!" I cried out, shuddering above him.

"Baby, I need to taste you again," he huskily groaned and a flood of wetness ran down my legs in anticipation.

"But I'm not done with you yet," I pouted, wanting to go back to what I was doing.

"Hang on" he warned, then grabbed my hips and turned my entire body around so that I faced his manhood. My knees were on either side of his head, and instantly I knew what we were going to do.

"Now we have the best of both worlds," he grinned when I glanced over my shoulder at him. My eyes fluttered closed when I felt his fingers spread open my folds, then shrieked when he licked me from my rear all the way up to my clit.

"Oooh fuck!" I yelped, overwrought by the sensations the new position evoked.

"Ahem!" he teased, lifting his poor, neglected penis closer to my face.

"Well if you wouldn't distract me…OH!" I yelped when he pushed two of his fingers inside and scissored them in and out.

_Two can play at this game!_

I roughly grabbed the base of his shaft and squeezed, then flicked the weeping tip with my tongue. I tilted my head to the side, and trailed my wet tongue downward, then made a circle with my index and middle fingers, and gave him one hard upward stroke. His hot breath exploded from his chest, hitting my heated core and causing my body to erupt in goose bumps. I would not be distracted any further, although he was making it very difficult for me to concentrate on the throbbing length of flesh in my hand. Everything I learned over the years, I put into good use, licking, sucking, humming, stroking him closer to climax. I only paused when I felt his fingers slide out and something thicker, and cooler, at my entrance.

"What are you….?" I asked, glancing at him over my shoulder again. He gave me a wicked smirk, then held up the purple dildo, waving it in the air at me.

"Get back to work, woman! Don't worry your pretty little head. You're going to _love _this. Trust me," he smiled, then turned his focus back to my intimate center once he knew I was ok with what he had planned. I took him deep into my mouth and throat again, and shuddered when I felt his tongue lapping at my clit while simultaneously sliding the toy into my passage.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned, releasing him from my mouth and laying my head against his powerful thigh, unable to think about anything else other than the incomparable pleasure I was feeling.

"Mmmm Hmmm," he hummed against my sensitive nub, sliding the dildo in deeper.

He slid it in and out, swirling his tongue around and over my clit, sending shockwaves through me. I was just on the brink of orgasm, when I felt one of his fingers nudge against the tight ring of tissue at my _other _entrance, and I stiffened up a bit.

"Shhh, relax honey," he purred, then twisted the toy inside of me, sucked my bundle of nerves, and pushed his finger inside.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God!" I chanted, unable to say anything else because my body was in such crisis.

I'd never felt anything like it before in my entire life, feeling his finger move in one orifice, the penis shaped toy in another, and his soft, talented tongue stimulating me all simultaneously. Fire spread through my lower abdomen, then downward into my legs, finally moving upward, making me break out in a damp sweat.

I was so overwrought by pleasure that I'd forgotten all about Jacob's own need, but he was nonplussed by it. He seemed to get more gratification from my reactions to what he did to me, rather than his own, so I gave in and began moving my body in time to the rhythm he set. I teetered on the brink once more, and when he slid a second finger into me, I stiffened and cried out as the waves of another orgasm hit, causing my body to collapse.

Jacob knew that I was over stimulated, so he stopped the sweet torture to my clit, but continued to slowly move his fingers and the sex toy inside of me, drawing my climax out to its fullest potential. When the waves ebbed, he carefully withdrew everything from inside of me, and carefully picked me up and laid me down next to him. I was so boneless and satiated that I couldn't even move, even though I tried, so he gathered me in his arms and cradled me against his body.

"Mmm, can't move," I drowsily muttered as I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

His chest shook and rumbled when he chuckled at my reaction, causing my head to bounce a little.

"That good, huh? I had a feeling you would like that, Bells," he lightly replied, stroking my hair while I recovered.

Thankfully it didn't take long, with my enhanced strength and all, and within a few minutes, _I _had _him _pinned to the bed, straddling his hips and sinking down, taking him deep inside.

"It was amazing, but nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to _you,_" I said with a coy grin as I squeezed him with my inner muscles, _hard._

"Shit!" he yelped, throwing back his head and thrusting his hips upward.

I crouched over him, moving up and down his shaft with lightning fast thrusts while contracting my muscles around him, making my passage even tighter. He groaned and panted, making animalistic sounds that urged me to raise the bar a bit higher. I paused for a second, so I could shift positions a bit, giving him a better view of where we were intimately joined by leaning back and bracing myself on my hands, on either side of his muscular thighs.

"Oh God," he gasped, watching his penis move in and out, wet with my fluids.

I moved harder and faster, arching my back a bit so that his member hit the many nerve endings inside that would have me coming in no time. I could feel him swelling even more, signaling that he was as close as I, so I paused once more, climbing off of him while he looked on, confused. I got on my hands and knees and wiggled my rear at him while giving a sexy smirk, and he knew right away what I wanted.

"Fuck me from behind, Jake," I whimpered, wrapping my fingers around the wrought iron headboard, bracing myself.

Jacob wasted no time scrambling to his knees and moving behind me, spreading my lower lips wide before giving me one long, wet lick from my clit to my rear, circling his tongue around the passage that had been occupied a short time prior by his fingers.

"Ung!" I whimpered, shivering with pleasure but apprehensive about his tongue being _there._

"Bells…do you trust me?" he huskily whispered in my ear, suckling my earlobe between his teeth and nibbling.

"With my life," I whispered, having a feeling of what he was about to propose.

While curious about the act we were about to perform, I couldn't help but be fearful about it hurting, especially because Jake was so…_large._ But I was willing to try new things, and because I trusted him implicitly, I felt a tiny thrill run through me.

Jacob moved away and leaned over to the nightstand and got the small bottle of lubricating massage oil we sometimes used, then resumed his place behind me. I turned to watch as he poured a large amount into his hand, then trembled when he rubbed it along my untried opening, sliding his fingers back inside in order to make sure it got inside. He then added more and rubbed it all over his throbbing length, stroking himself in time with his fingers. He inserted a third, stretching me so that it wouldn't hurt as much as it would if he didn't prepare me, and when he felt me fully relax and give into the wondrous feelings, he withdrew them and pressed the tip of his cock against the ring of muscles.

"Honey, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm going to go slow, so if it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop," he gently said, leaning over to kiss each of my shoulders before pressing his full lips to mine in a loving kiss.

"Ok…I love you," I said, then gave him a nod, letting him know I was ready.

"And I love you, my Bella," he replied, kissing me once more before positioning himself behind me.

I grabbed the iron headboard so tightly that the metal began to bend, but I could care less. I needed _something _to hold onto during this new experience and the ornate frame was it, considering I couldn't hold onto Jacob at the moment.

"Ready?" he asked as he brushed the head of his erection against me.

"Yeah," I croaked out, licking my lips in anticipation.

I felt the tip of his manhood press forward and involuntarily stiffened, but Jacob foresaw my trepidation, and reached between my legs to stroke my clit, eliciting a moan from me as my body relaxed.

Oh so slowly I felt him enter me, allowing my body to get used to this new intrusion. At first it was so uncomfortable and I nearly made him stop, but once my body relaxed, and I took him in deeper, fireworks danced in my vision, because it actually felt _sooo good_!

"Bells…?" Jake grunted, dripping sweat as he struggled for control.

"I'm ok….keep going," I gasped, pushing my hips back in order to take him in even further.

"Ooooh!" I gutturally moaned, besieged by new kinds of pleasure.

"Fuck, you are so much tighter in here! I don't know how much longer I can last," he panted, stopping when he was half way in so he could rein in some control.

He held still for about a minute, then slowly withdrew, only to push forward even deeper. A few more slow thrusts back and forth, he was fully inside, resting his hips against mine for a bit.

"Am I hurting you?" he panted, arching over me and resting his weight on his arms. Jacob nuzzled my neck, then began kissing along the side of my throat, nipping gently.

"No, not at all. I thought it would be worse, but _my God _this feels amazing!" I said with a shaky breath.

"Good," he smiled against my skin.

I turned my head, aching to feel his mouth on mine, to taste his tongue as it danced with mine. He groaned into my open mouth, then began to push in and out in sync with our dueling tongues. I started losing myself in the infinite pleasure, releasing my death grip on the headboard and collapsing to my elbows. I looked between my legs and watched his body move back and forth, and I was overcome with a surge of wetness that trickled down my quaking thighs. Never in a million years did I think that it would be _that _enjoyable, and knew that I would definitely want to do it again in the future.

"Ung!" I cried out when he started moving faster, slamming against my backside with each forward thrust.

Over and over he filled me, tipping me over the edge twice more before stopping again. Only then did I lift myself up so I could see what he was doing, and my eyes grew wide when I saw that he had the phallic toy in his hand, moving it to my available, sopping wet channel. A thrill ran through me, because never before had I been filled like _that_, and I was pretty sure that what we were doing was considered illegal in some states.

"Please Jake," I whimpered, showing him that I wanted him to do it.

I felt the rounded tip of the toy press against my free entrance, and when he pushed it forward, I felt as if a lightening bolt hit me. I was so _full_, nearly to the point that I felt like I was going to burst, and I would sell my soul to keep feeling that way.

Jacob started an opposing rhythm, pulling himself out as he pushed the toy in, and the sensations were absolutely amazing! In and out he went, gradually picking up is pace while twisting and sliding the dildo inside, and again I found myself at the cusp of an earth shattering climax.

"Jake! Fuck! Keep going," I moaned and panted as strong ripples shook throughout me.

Then it hit, and I screamed so loudly that I thought I ruptured my own eardrums.

"OHMYGAAAAH!" I shrieked, coming so hard that everything faded from my vision, with the exception of vivid bursts of light.

He thrust a few more times, swelled inside of me, then exploded deep, filling me with his hot fluids. My whole body then gave out, and I collapsed flat against the mattress, taking Jacob with me. He braced some of his weight, but we were skin to skin, his front pressed seamlessly against my back. We were soaked with sweat, shaking and shuddering against each other on top of sheets that were thoroughly drenched from perspiration.

"My God that was…..Jeez! I can't even describe it!" he breathlessly gasped in my ear.

"Uh huh," I panted. Unable to find the strength to even open up my eyes, because I was completely and thoroughly exhausted. I just lay there, feeling the trembling aftershocks run throughout me, and enjoyed feeling Jacob so intimately molded against me. I could feel him start to soften, and when he finally caught his breath, he gently withdrew both himself and the rubber toy, careful not to cause any discomfort. I whimpered at the loss, which he must have mistaken for pain, and he carefully turned me onto my back so he could make sure I was unhurt.

"I was too rough," he murmured softly, his dark eyes filled with anguish.

I reached my shaking hand to his face, and pressed my palm against his cheek, giving a reassuring smile.

"Not at all. That was one of the most amazing things I have ever felt, Jake. You were so gentle with me, and it didn't hurt, not one bit," I lazily grinned.

I pulled his lips to mine and lovingly kissed him, then cradled him against my breast and ran my fingers through his wet hair. He wrapped his arms all the way around me, as if trying to protect me from something, and held me tight.

"And Jake?" I said, lifting his head to peer into his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We most definitely need to do that again," I grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

His face lit up with _My Smile_ and he kissed me tenderly, making my heart swell with love and adoration.

"That can be arranged," he smiled, then snuggled back into my embrace as we both began to doze off, basking in the afterglow of the deep love we shared. A love that was never ending, and even stronger than it had ever been.

**Joey POV**

I lit the last candle in the silver candelabra, then checked myself out in the full length mirror in the foyer once more, before sitting down at the dining room table.

I had spent the last three hours getting dressed to perfection, and preparing a wonderful meal to surprise Edward with when he got home from the clinic.

It was a special night, and I wanted everything _just _right.

True to form, I heard the front door open and his steps approach, pausing when he saw the elaborate setting I painstakingly created for him. For _us._

"Something smells delicious," he said, raking his eyes over me when I got up and walked to meet him.

I knew I looked good, wearing a sexy, yet elegant little black dress, a tiny bit of makeup, and piled my hair on top of my head in a loose, slightly curled up-do. He cocked his eyebrow at me as I sauntered over to stand in front of him, and he closed his eyes and inhaled my soft, floral scent. When he opened them back up, they burned with a fierce green fire of love and desire, momentarily taking my breath away.

"You are exquisite," he murmured, cupping my cheek and brushing his thumb across my plump lower lip.

"I'm glad you like," I said with a seductive smile.

He took my face in his hands and brought his mouth to mine, delving his tongue inside to taste me. I moaned softly and countered, sliding my tongue along his in a sensual dance as old as time.

"Hmmm, chocolate," he purred, dipping deeper into my mouth for more.

"Mmm hmmm. I made dark chocolate mousse for dessert," I huskily responded, my voice deepening as became aroused.

"Mm, mousse….can I lick it off of your body while you lay sprawled across the top of my piano? Remember how much you enjoyed my piano the _last _time?" he cooed, yanking me hard against him as he rained kisses along my slender throat. He delicately nipped the claiming mark, which immediately made my knees buckle.

"After dinner, you can have your wicked way with me, any way you want," I said with a sultry smirk.

I laced my fingers through his and brought him to the table, watching as he looked over everything I'd done with wide eyes and a glint of a tear.

"You did all of this for me?" he asked with wonderment.

"I did…..because I love you," I whispered, tracing his sexy pout with the tip of my tongue.

Edward molded his mouth to mine and kissed me until my scalp tingled from the current that ran between us. His tongue tangled with mine, tasting, touching, caressing, stroking, until we were breathless.

"We better eat before it gets cold," I said, my voice trembling as I fought off the urge to knock everything I'd worked so hard on, onto the floor and begged him to take me right there. But I was starving, so my fine china was safe….for the time being.

Edward held out my chair for me to sit, then sat across from me at the ornate dining room table. I had a flute of champagne already poured for him, and lifted mine in a toast.

"To how much I love you, and how happy you make my life," I said, taking a tiny sip. He agreed to the sentiment and took a bigger sip than I, and set his crystal flute down and looked at me.

"Not to sound unappreciative, but what are we celebrating?" he asked as he looked at the glistening orange duck I cooked, along with spring greens and a light pasta salad.

"Do I need a reason to show my husband just how much I love him?" I teased.

"Not at all. You show me how much you love me all the time, darling. This is wonderful, but I sense you have something to say, so it's safe to assume you'll tell me after we finish this exquisite meal?" he queried.

"Only if you're a good boy and finish all of your duck. No dessert if you don't," I giggled, eliciting a hearty laugh from him.

After we finished out delicious meal, we retreated to the piano room and curled up on the silk embroidered antique loveseat. I curled myself against Edward, draping my legs across his as he held me close. I enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around me, softly caressing my skin while we snuggled, but I couldn't handle the suspense anymore. I was ready to burst, so I began telling him what had been on my mind since the prior day.

"Remember that night on your piano?" I asked, knowing he would.

"How could I forget it. Seeing your goddess-like body draped across while I made love to you with my hands, mouth, body and tongue," he purred, making me shiver again as raw desire blossomed in my lower belly.

"I will never forget that night….but I'm talking about our conversation before that," I softly nudged.

I felt him inhale a breath and hold it, then release it with a shaky exhale.

"I do," he so quietly replied that I barely could hear his response.

I took his hand and placed it on my lower belly, then looked up at his face with a joyous grin. His eyes widened with tears as his hand gently rubbed my stomach, and I knew he figured it out.

"I thought….?" he began, but I hushed him with a kiss.

"I did a lot of thinking, Edward, and I want to have another baby with you. I went off birth control two months ago….I'm carrying your son or daughter inside of me right now, love," I tearfully smiled.

He was quiet of a moment, letting it sink in, then crushed his mouth against mine and kissed me deeply.

"Oh darling! How far along are you?" he giddily asked while peppering my face with soft kisses.

"Six weeks. The baby will be here in December, right around Christmas," I replied, watching the joyous emotions cross his face and his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Joey! I love you darling! So very much! You didn't have to do this, because I know you wanted to wait a little longer," he said, caressing my face with his long, elegant fingers.

"I wanted to, because it's something you desperately wanted, and I too. I want to make lots of babies with you, Edward Masen, because you are my Prince Charming. The man of my dreams. The keeper and protector of my heart, and I am so blessed to have you" I sobbed, clinging tightly to his lean, yet lethal body.

"It is I who is truly blessed. You are an Angel. _My Angel _and I love you so much!"

We held each other for long moments, caressing each other and quietly talking about the baby. Then I remembered something, and sat up and started for the kitchen.

"Wait right there," I smirked, then dashed quickly to what I wanted, and rushed back into the piano room.

Edward was sitting at his piano, but his back was to it, and when he saw what I had in my hands, a huge smile lit up his handsome face.

"It's dessert time," I said, then flicked the single tie to my dress and let it pool to the floor. When Edward saw that I wore nothing underneath, he let out a predatory growl and stalked over to me, taking the mousse from my hands.

"I do believe you're right," he replied, then effortlessly lifted me atop his baby grand.

I reclined backward, trembling in anticipation from what was to come, and knew that it was going to be a long, pleasurably exhausting night.

Boy was I right!


	31. Chapter 31

**Leah's POV**

I sat in my seat, completely lost in thought as I gazed down at the exquisite diamond ring that now adorned my finger. My head rested against Quil's shoulder…my _husband's_ shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile.

So much angst, loss, suffering and pain had filled my life for more years than I could remember, but nearly all that had faded away. For the first time, since my early teens, I was truly happy, and I fought the urge to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

But you still have to face Elliot…..

I was dreading having to see the pain I inflicted upon him when our flight landed. All I wanted to do was to turn the plane around and run back to Hawaii. I still loved him immensely, and the thought of breaking his heart caused my own to seize up, making a little gasp escape my lips at the thought. Before the full blown panic attack could set in, Quil gave my hand, which was intertwined with his while resting on his lap, a comforting squeeze.

"It's gonna be ok, Le. We'll get through this, together" he smiled, but I could see his own fear of hurting Claire shine brightly in his eyes.

"I'm so scared." I heartbrokenly whispered, turning to bury my face against his warm shoulder.

"I am too." he softly replied as he wrapped his arm across my shoulders and pulled me close.

"What if they hate us? What if what we did breaks them to the point they never recover? Quil, I can't do this!" I rasped, starting to hyperventilate. He took in a deep breath and pulled me harder against him, and stroked my hair to soothe me.

"We have to, honey. We can't keep avoiding the elephant in the room, because all that will do is cause even more unnecessary pain for them. Baby, it's time to take responsibility for the love we share. I don't want to keep feeling like it's something to be ashamed of because it's not. Claire and Elliot love us and while they may be crushed at first, I know that they will eventually heal. Please, honey, trust me on this one, ok?" he crooned while trailing his long fingers through my black hair.

"O-ok" I replied with a shaky breath.

I went back to staring at my ring when I realized something.

"Quil, where did you get my ring? It's so pretty, and I can tell it's an antique" I inquired, reaching out to trace the platinum band on his own finger. My heart swelled as I felt the familiar contours of it, because it was my father's and now adorned the finger of the man I desperately loved. It was so symbolic and sentimental to me, because of the immense love and happiness my parents shared, and I knew in my heart that Quil and I would have the same.

"It was my great, great grandmother's engagement ring from my mom's side. She inherited it when my grandma died, way back when I was a baby. Raven, my grandma, gave it to her to give to me with the stipulation that it be given to my soul mate and nobody else. It is a stunner, isn't it?" he asked with a smile while touching the center stone.

"It's the prettiest ring I've ever seen" I quietly whispered as I envisioned the elegant woman who wore it several generations before me.

"From what I understand, you know, based on the stories my mother tells, was that she was a very regal, strong woman who had the respect from everyone on the Rez. My mom told me that you remind her quite a bit of Raven; from your inner strength and character, all the way to your breathtaking natural beauty. It's only fitting that you wear this ring, because I can't imagine it on anyone else. You are my heart, Leah, and I know you and I are going to have a wonderful life together. It all started when you said 'yes'….God I love you" he said with such an adoring smile that made my insides flutter and my heart race.

I tilted my head upward and brushed my lips across his, conveying every single emotion I felt for him in one small gesture. When we broke apart, I laid my head on his shoulder once more, and then lifted his hand so I could kiss it, just above where my father's ring rested.

"I can feel my dad smiling down on us right now. He's so happy for us, Quil. It's weird, but the other day, right before I went to meet you on the beach and start my life with you, I felt his presence with me. Then, when my mom gave me his ring to put on your finger, I knew that we had his blessing. I wish he could have been there physically to walk me down the aisle, but he was there spiritually, and that made the day even more special" I said with a happy sigh.

We sat in a comfortable silence for some time, enjoying the peace for the time being. We still had at least two more hours until we landed and faced our other Imprints, and I wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible. Of course it was short lived, because thoughts of everything we still had to do crashed upon me, making my eyes snap open and my body stiffen.

"Ugh, do you have any idea how much we have to do when we get back? We have to find a house, buy furniture, baby stuff…." I babbled, but stopped when Quil placed his finger over my lips, silencing me.

"Stop worrying so much, woman! Everything will be ready before the baby is born. I already talked to Jake. He's going to let us live in the cottage until we can find a place of our own. My parents are working on it right now, as a matter of fact. They contacted a Realtor, and she's getting a list of houses ready for us to go through this weekend. Maybe, with a little luck, we will find the perfect starter home in a few weeks. _Then _we can worry about everything else" he said with a chuckle. I stared at him as if he had two heads, because I never had him pegged for being so organized.

"Who _are _you?" I teased, pinching his side when he gave me a pretend menacing glare.

He turned his head and leaned in to me, then whispered in my ear. "We can go into that tiny bathroom in the back of the plane and I can _reacquaint _you with _who _I am."

I involuntarily shivered in response, imagining just _how _he would go about doing just that, but there was no way in hell I was going to have sex with him in that cubby hole of a bathroom. Knowing my luck we would get busted, and I really didn't feel like being utterly humiliated in front of everyone on the plane.

"Come on, Le. Don't you want to be an honorary member of the Mile High Club?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and gave his shoulder a playful shove.

"I think you have a sex addiction problem!" I joked. Then froze when his warm hand moved to my inner thigh and began rubbing.

"If I do, then you're my drug of choice and I never want to get sober" he murmured, moving his hand higher. My fingers wrapped around his wrist in order to stop him, but I was no match for his strength.

"Quil, stop" I pled, but the surge of wetness betrayed my words.

"Protest all you want, Leah, but I can _smell _how much you want me right now" he huskily whispered, reaching the juncture between my legs and rubbing hard. I let him continue for a bit, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped to my feet.

"Meet me in five" I said with a flushed face and labored breath, then scurried to the back of the plane. I glanced at him right before I closed the door, nearly slamming my fingers in the latch when I saw him lick his lips in anticipation.

_Please don't let us get caught! Please don't let us get caught! PLEASE!_

Right on time, I heard a soft knock, and when I opened the door he shoved his way in, hastily locking the door behind him. The hungry, possessive look he gave me made my knees grow weak. We then began tearing each other's clothes off. He lifted me so that I sat on the sink, then stood between my quivering thighs.

"So help me God, if we get caught…." I started to say, but my threat was long forgotten when he slowly pushed inside of my eager body.

"Shut up, Leah" he said, silencing any further protests when he pressed his lips to mine and began to move at a smooth, languid pace.

"I hate you for talking me into doing that!" I seethed thirty minutes later as I sulked in my seat.

After having wild, crazy sex in the world's smallest bathroom, Quil and I emerged, only to find one of the flight attendants standing outside the lavatory door, with the curtain to the rear compartment closed from the public eye. She tried to act irritated, but the knowing smile gave her away.

"Newlyweds?" she asked, glancing down at our joined hands, and the rings that glinted in the light.

My face turned beet red from being caught, but Quil was nonplussed.

"Two days ago" he bragged with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Congratulations! Now, I suggest you return to your seats because we are landing in about an hour and the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. We entered into a pocket of turbulence, not that you both noticed given you were making some _turbulence _of your own" she replied, busying herself with the drink cart.

"Oh come on Leah! She wasn't mad! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, either" he playfully said while trying to fix my disheveled hair. I slapped his hand away, then crossed my arms over my chest and refused to look at him.

I was mortified and blamed him, even though I was a more than willing participant.

"I want a divorce!" I spat, biting my cheek in order to stifle the giggling fit that threatened to explode from inside of me. That only made him laugh harder, causing my resolve to shatter as my own laughter joined his.

"You are a rotten influence on me, Quil Ateara! The things you make me do….." I teasingly scolded. He nuzzled his face into my neck and placed a soft kiss just under my ear.

"I know, but that's one of the reasons why you _looooove_ me!" I rolled my eyes, and then snuggled against him for the remainder of the flight home.

"Hey guys! Welcome home!" Alice squealed as she skipped over to meet us once we exited the gate.

I looked around, confused as to why she was there instead of Jacob, but she was quick with an answer before I could even ask.

"Dog stuff. Not to dampen the happy mood or anything, but nobody has heard from Peter in a long time, and Carlisle is having a hard time tracking down Jin" she said, trying to remain upbeat even though I could see the worry in her eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, because something was wrong. _Very _wrong. Peter and Jake were such good friends, so it was odd that he hadn't heard from him in so long.

"Have you been able to see anything?" I asked as we walked out into the cloudy skies and light rain.

_I miss the sunshine already…_

"Ugh, no! Being pregnant has really done a number on the visions. It has to be all of the hormones and stuff. Emma has been trying to find Peter, but so far, nada. Maybe he just got sidetracked and forgot to call or something. Jacob will fill you guys in later" she chirped, not at all believing her own explanation.

This is not good….not at all…..

"So! Tell me all about your time in Hawaii, and don't you dare leave out one teeny detail!" she asked.

Quil and I looked at each other, then down at the rings on our fingers, an action not missed by Alice. Her eyes widened and she began hopping giddily in front of us.

"NO WAY! You got MARRIED?" she shrieked, hugging us both with excitement.

"Alice! Shhhh! Don't you dare tell anyone yet! The only people who know is my mom and brother, Sarah, Jacob, and Quil's family. He and I want to tell Elliot and Claire face-to-face for ourselves before word gets through the grapevine. Should we tell her the other shocking bit of information?" I asked Quil, who was watching Alice in rapt amusement.

I had every intention of telling her about my pregnancy, but I wanted to make her squirm for a bit, because she wasn't exactly known for her patience, and had to know everything RIGHT AWAY.

"Naaah, we can tell her later" Quil played along.

"Grrr! You guys are mean! Fine! Don't tell me! You can walk back to La Push for all I care!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

Quil and I burst out laughing at her aggravated reaction, and then finally ended her torment.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly with a smile as my hand moved to rest on my lower abdomen.

"WHAT? Are you _serious_? YAY! I'm so happy for you! Oh my gosh! I have to plan your baby shower! These things go by so quickly, and if I don't start now, I will never be done in time! I have to call the caterer, the bakery, get all of the decorations….Wait. When are you due?" she asked, furiously typing something into her Blackberry.

"Alice…_**ALICE**_! Slow down! My gosh you're working yourself into a tizzy. Deep breaths, Ali. Breathe in, breathe out" Quil said as he stood in front of her with his huge hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Sorry, I just get so excited and can't help it" she said, visibly calmer.

When I knew she wouldn't explode into another tizzy fit, I told her my due date.

"Sweet! So I'll have a couple of months after Parker is born to put the finishing touches on your shower! Thank God Bella and Rose are helping me, because it's going to be CRAZY busy with all of these babies being born!" she excitedly babbled.

"You're naming your baby Parker? What a pretty name! Did you and Jasper come up with it together?" I asked, gripping the side of the door as Alice tore out of the airport parking lot.

"He doesn't know that it's a girl yet. He's being absolutely stubborn with wanting to be surprised and all that junk. I can tell he's wavering though, so it's only a matter of time before he breaks. So no, we didn't come up with the name together, but I know he'll love it! Want to know the best part?" she happily asked, merging onto the highway and flooring the vehicle.

"What?" I shakily responded, feeling nauseous from her fast driving.

"Her middle name is Jazlynne! How cool is that? Parker Jazlynne Whitlock. Great name for a future supermodel!" Alice chattered on.

"I like it, Ali, and I'm sure Jasper will too" Quil said from the back seat, leaning forward to rub my shoulders.

"I know! Hopefully Jazz will cave soon, because I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. _Hang on!_ I have to pass this slow poke in the left lane" she said, pushing the car to a breakneck speed.

_I wonder how pissed off she'll be if I barf all over her car?_

I really didn't want to find out, so I did what I could to calm my roiling stomach. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the soothing massage Quil gave me, trying desperately to hold onto my lunch.

The next day was a flurry of activity after a relatively quiet first night home. Quil's parents were waiting for us over at my mother's house, and prepared a nice meal in honor of our stateside return. We talked about our plans to move into the cottage until we could find a place of our own, but until I got a chance to talk with Jake and Bella and to pick up the keys, Quil and I decided to stay with my mom.

"This one looks promising" I said to Quil as we combed through a realty website, looking at houses.

"Hmm, three bedrooms, two baths, a mile away from the beach….What's the number so I can call?" he asked, cell phone ready in hand. An hour later, we had a decent list of houses jotted down and had an appointment scheduled to meet with the realtor the following afternoon.

"Hey, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Want to join me?" I asked, so fatigued that I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sure" he replied, then swept me off my feet and carried me to my room. He carefully laid me on the bed then slid in next to me, surrounding me in his comforting arms.

"I forgot to tell you, I talked to Jake earlier. He wants to meet up with us later, to give us the keys to the cottage and fill us in on what's been going on. I can go alone if you're not up for it" he said, sliding his fingers through my hair as I lay half on top of him.

"No, I'll come with you. I really want to see him, and besides, I can't hide forever, right?" I ruefully said as my heart stuttered and my stomach knotted with anxiety.

"I wish we could" he sadly murmured.

"Hey Quil?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach so I could look at his face.

"Hey Leah?" he grinned, then kissed the tip of my nose.

"What if I can't phase anymore? What will happen to us?" I asked, my eyes burning as they filled with tears.

It was a subject I tried so hard to ignore and push to the back of my mind, because the thought of him staying young and me growing old and dying scared me to no end. I couldn't bear to have him watching me become a frail old woman, and eventually leave him behind when it was my time to leave this world.

"Don't even think like that, Le. I think you can't phase because of the baby, and once she's born, your body will go back to our version of normal" he fiercely replied, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"But what if it doesn't? I'm so scared, because I don't want to leave you" I whimpered, unable to contain my emotions any longer. A loud sob tore through my chest and my body shook as I cried, barely noticing his arms tighten around me.

"Then I'll stop phasing. I already planned on telling Jake that I'm going to take a leave in order to care for you during the pregnancy. Leah, if you can't phase, then I sure as hell am not letting you grow old without me. We are in this together, for the rest of our lives, no matter how long or short they are. Through sickness and in health, till death do we part, remember?" he said gently as his fingers wiped away my tears.

"But I don't want you to die!" I shrieked, unable to hold my emotions any longer. I was hysterical, babbling and crying so hard that I ended up getting physically sick. Thankfully the small garbage can I kept in my room was next to the bed, and Quil placed it in front of me just as my breakfast came up.

"Leah, baby, calm down. It's gonna be ok, I promise" he crooned while stroking my back lovingly.

"How can you say that? How can 'everything be ok' when it's not? Don't make me promises you can't keep!" I wailed as I slid out of bed and ran to my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slid to the floor, my back pressed against the cool wood and wrapped my arms around my knees. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quell the panic, so I did what I usually did when in emotional crisis; rocked myself back and forth.

"Leah, it's momma. Let me in, sweetie" my mother's gentle voice called from the other side of the door a few minutes later. I reached up and clicked the lock open, then scooted across the tile floor and leaned my back against the tub. Sue came in alone, and closed the door behind her before sitting next to me and handing me a large cup of water.

"Honey, you have poor Quil scared to death downstairs. He said that you're upset about not being able to phase?" she gently coaxed. I lifted my head and turned my tear streaked face to hers.

"Hhhe-he said that he's gonna stop phasing if I can't anymore" I hiccupped.

"Honey, you don't know what's going to happen after you have the baby. I really think your body knows what it's doing, and it has to adjust so you can sustain the pregnancy. If it turns out that you can't shift anymore, and Quil wants to grow old with you, then you cross that bridge when you get there" she said, pulling me against her.

"I don't want him to die, momma" I sobbed.

"Baby, we all have to pass into the next life eventually. Yeah, your ability to shift prevents your bodies from aging, but that doesn't mean that you're going to live forever. The destiny that's been chosen for you has thrust you into a world of constant danger, so every single day is a gift. You can't live in fear of what _could _happen, sweetheart. You have to live each moment in the now, and cherish every second you have with each other. How are you going to be able to enjoy your new life with Quil and the baby, if you're always afraid?" she asked.

My crying began to quiet, because she was absolutely right. I couldn't keep living with the fear of what _could be_, because it was making me crazy. I had enough trouble with my pregnancy hormones ruling my life, although I wouldn't trade it for anything. My daughter needed me, _Quil _needed me, and it was time for me to grow up and stop letting fear be the driving force in my life.

"Where's Quil?" I asked, wiping away the final traces of my tears.

"Right here" his strained voice said as he peeked inside.

I looked at my mom and gave her a thankful hug, then got myself up off of the floor and ran to him. I threw myself in his awaiting arms, and held him close, whispering how sorry I was for scaring him.

"Shhh, it's ok Le. I meant what I said earlier, baby. I love you so much, and I'll do anything for you. You and the baby are my life now and nothing else" he said as he kissed me tenderly.

"You might change your mind when I go on a screaming jag from the hormones. It's won't be pretty" I chuckled.

"Pfffft! I'm used to you being a major bitch all the time, so what's going to be so different?" he teased.

"Big Jerk!" I growled and playfully pushed him away.

"How about I run you a warm bath?" he asked, holding me close and nuzzling my neck.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. I have one stipulation though" I replied, tilting my head to look up at his face.

"What's that?"

"You have to bathe me" I grinned. His face lit up in a happy smile, crinkling his eyes and making them sparkle.

"That can certainly be arranged."

"I'm so nervous!" I said, wringing my hands and fidgeting.

"Why? It's just Jake! He's going to be so happy to see you, Leah." Quil replied as he separated my hands and laced his fingers through one of mine.

"I know, but still… so much has happened and I know I put him in a bad situation by asking him to keep my location a secret. I put him right in the middle of everything, and it wasn't fair to him."

Quil rolled his eyes and gave me _The Look_, and I shot him an irritated glare.

"Don't look at me like that, doofus! You know I'm right on this one" I griped.

"Whatever, Le. Like I told you back in Hawaii, what's done is done. We can't change it and all we can do is move on. I'm sure if Jake was _that _put out by the situation he would have given you up a long time ago."

"I guess" I replied, then held my breath when we pulled into their driveway. Before Quil could even put the car in park, Jacob came running out to meet us, obviously happy to see us.

"Leah! Welcome home!" he jovially said as he opened my car door for me.

"Jake! _OOOF!_ It's good to see you too," I said as I hugged him back and tried to draw in a breath.

"I missed you so much. How are you?" he asked after releasing me from his death grip. He held me at arm's length and took in my appearance.

"I'm doin' much better now…a little over-emotional, a little pregnant, but _SO_ happy to be back home. Thank you, for everything you did for me" I said as my emotions flared.

He hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "you know I would do pretty much anything for you. You had to do what you needed to do, and I'm so glad you were able to take the time and sort it all out. And _YOU_" he said, shooting a look at Quil.

"Moi? What did I do now?" Quil asked with an innocent look.

"I can't believe the difference a few days, a baby, and a wedding make! You look a shit load better than you did a week ago. If I didn't know any better, I would that it was _you _who was pregnant! Dude, you're practically _glowing!_" Jacob said as he released me and walked over to his friend.

They shook hands and embraced in a typical man-hug. As soon as their playful greeting was done, I saw Bella walk outside and lean against one of the pillars on the porch. Her lips were pursed into a straight line, with her arms crossed over her chest, and she just stood there, glaring at me.

"Hello Leah" she greeted me coldly.

I felt my stomach churn with anxiety, because I knew she was pissed off at me. Prior to the chaos, she and I had been very good friends. Best friends almost, but now that was ruined because of the pain that I had caused her brother.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" I asked, taking a tentative step toward her.

"I'm great. I hear congratulations are in order." she said in a flat tone, her eyes roaming to the ring on my finger, then to the slight swell of my lower stomach.

"Yeah, thanks" I softly whispered, staring at my feet because I couldn't handle the shame I felt.

I could feel all eyes on me, but I couldn't find the strength to meet anyone's gaze. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, because if Bella's reaction was any indication of how things would go when I saw Elliot, there was no way I would survive it. I was too emotionally weak, too fragile now, which was a far cry from the strong person I used to be. I'd been through too much, and I could feel myself starting to fall apart.

"Leah," Bella's soft voice whispered, who was now situated right in front of me.

During the turmoil, I didn't notice her walk slowly over to me, the hard look on her pretty face now gone and replaced with one of understanding. I searched her eyes with mine and felt the tension between us instantly fade away, making me release the breath I'd been holding.

"I meant it. Welcome home, and congratulations. I'm so happy for you" she said with a kind smile.

"Bella!" I cried, and then hugged her fiercely to me while we both cried. We blubbered all over each other, and in between tears, we caught up with each other's life, oblivious to the two men who stood there, watching us with stupid expressions on their faces.

"Ugh! Women. 'You got married? How lovely! Let's go give each other facials and pedicures and talk about our feelings'. Disgusting!" Quil snarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Bella and I looked at each other, and when I saw her perfectly shaped eyebrow cock, I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Hey Quil, you have to see my new whirlpool inside. You're going to _love _it!" Bella said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. That left me alone with Jacob, who was shaking his head in amusement.

"Poor Quil," he laughed, then slung a large arm over my shoulders before heading inside.

"Absolutely NOT, Isabella! NO! WAY!" Quil boomed, and I could hear a scuffle coming from their main bathroom, which was as large as a small bedroom.

"Hey, you're the one who's so obstinate about girly things, so I think you should try it out. Just so you can understand why we like them so much!" Bella retorted, breathing hard from whatever she was doing.

I looked up at Jake, who had a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What is she doing?" I asked, afraid to look inside.

"_Weeeell_, Rosalie bought Bella a pedicure station, complete with a whirlpool basin to soak your feet in. Rosalie has several tanning booths as well as a really nice manicuring station at their house, and Alice set up a massage parlor and facial room in the house she and Jazz renovated. The girls have once a month spa days, and I have to say my skin and nails are always nice and smooth whenever I'm done" he replied with a red flush to his russet cheeks.

"Shut up! You don't let them pretty you up, do you?" I incredulously asked.

"HELL NO! No, they don't 'pretty me up'. I just use the massage room" he protested.

"He's full of shit, Leah! Tell her the truth, Sasquatch!" Bella yelled over all of the thumping and yelling Quil was doing.

"She's so getting a spankin later, little trouble maker!" Jacob muttered under his breath.

I watched him with rapt amusement, just waiting for him to spill the beans and tell me what Bella had been alluding to.

"Fine! Yes, I get a manicure/pedicure twice a month, because running through these woods is hell on your hands and feet. So Bella gives me the treatments so that my hands and feet don't get too calloused. That's all" he begrudgingly replied in one long-winded breath, as he crossed his arms over his chest when he finished his confession.

"Well, would you want to get your legs all cut up from your nasty, rough feet and razor sharp nails? I think not! And quit telling half truths, Jacob Black! Leah, he let's Alice do facials on him all the time!" Bella yelled from behind the door.

I shot Jacob a cocky look, because his manliness was completely shredded by that point. He looked so sheepish standing there, redder than a tomato, and couldn't even find the words to defend himself.

"Bella, so help me God! Let me loose before I break this damn chair!" Quil angrily barked at her.

"Fine! Big baby!" was Bella's retort, and after more scuffling, a flushed and sweating Quil emerged, followed by Bella who was sporting a very smug grin.

"I think I liked you more back when you were a sweet, innocent and quiet, shy human. Jacob really did a number on you!" Quil grouched, shooting Jacob a glare.

Jacob and Bella rolled their eyes, while I grabbed Quil by the ear and dragged him into their spacious dining room, where we all sat down to chat.

"Now that everyone is done horsing around, I think it's time to get on to more serious things" I said, taking the lead, which felt so natural even after my long absence.

"Oh Lord, the bitch is back!" Quil dramatically groaned.

"Yes, I am. I may not be able to phase right now, and my not be able to ever again, but until Jacob asks me to step down and replaces me, I am still Beta of the Pack."

Everyone glanced at each other with serious faces, and then turned their attention back to me. Bella sat back in her chair, patiently waiting for me to continue. Quil looked as if he was about to say some smart assed comment, but thought better of it, and Jacob stared at me with a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Leah? Did I mention how good it is to have you back?" he grinned.

"You don't mind, do you? I mean, I know I can't really do much, but maybe we can come up with some ideas on finding Peter and Jin. What's the last you heard?" I asked.

"Of course I don't mind! Well, as you know, Jin has been traveling all around, trying to establish training protocols within the new Councils. The last time anyone has heard anything was nearly a year ago, when he contacted Carlisle from Spain. He said he had something important to do, but that's it"

"Now Peter, he left several months ago to keep tabs on Maria. He was supposed to follow her movements, and report back, but I haven't heard anything from him, which is equally uncharacteristic." Jacob explained.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, because my mind right away went to a place that I knew Jacob wouldn't want to hear. When it came to vampires, I just couldn't trust them, no matter how much everyone else did.

"Jake, I know he's your friend, but maybe….."

"NO! Peter wouldn't revert back. You didn't have him glued to your side, twenty four seven, for almost nine months Leah. He saved my life and even killed his _wife _because of her betrayal. No, he's one hundred percent committed to this lifestyle, and helping us" Jacob vehemently responded.

I trusted Jacob's judgment and pushed my reservations to the wayside for the time being, and focused on formulating a plan to find out what happened to him.

"Do we know what Maria has planned? I know Alice is having trouble with her visions because of her pregnancy, but what about Emma? Or Elliot…?" I trailed off.

"Elliot hasn't had any dreams as of yet. Emma is trying to see Peter and Jin, but she's still too new at the vision thing. Sophie is working on a locator spell for Peter, but because she's never met Jin, she won't be able to help out searching for him" Jacob explained.

"We are having a meeting next week at the Council to toss around some other ideas. I know you've got a lot on your plate, looking for a house, preparing for the baby, just getting married, but I would like to have you there, Le" Jacob said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" was my reply, because first and foremost, the Pack and its extended members came first.

Later, after talking a bit more about Pack business, Quil and Jacob went over to the cottage in order to get it ready for us to move in, leaving Bella and I alone to talk.

"I know you must be furious with me, Bella. There are no words to describe how sorry I am for hurting Elliot, and for putting such a heavy burden on your lives, especially just as you and Jacob were piecing yours back together. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but if it's any consolation, I never meant for any of this to happen" I explained as we sat outside on the spacious deck.

"I don't hate you, Leah. Back when we were in Vegas for Jared and Kim's wedding, and you told me about you sleeping with Quil, I was worried that something like this could happen down the road. But I knew that you had your Imprints waiting for you, and when they were ready, whatever was going on between you and Quil would fizzle out. Who would have thought that you and Quil Imprinted on each other first, without even realizing it?" Bella slowly replied, carefully choosing her words.

"I love you, Leah, and when you and Elliot finally got together, I couldn't be happier for the both of you. I know you haven't had an easy start in life. I just thought that my brother could give you the love that you deserve, and that I would gain a sister as a result."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I was so angry when I found out you left. I was scared that my brother would get sick, because Jake and I nearly died from being separated for so long. I also couldn't understand how you could marry Quil so easily, after wanting to keep your engagement to my brother a secret, under the pretense of bad timing."

"I cannot imagine how much anguish you were in, being caught in such an impossible set of circumstances in having to make a choice between Quil and Elliot. I wanted you with my brother, for my own selfish reasons, because I wanted him to be happy. I didn't want him to hurt, because it tears me up when the people I love dearly are in so much pain" she tearfully said, unable to meet my eyes.

I swallowed thickly, fighting back my own tears that welled in my eyes, because it hurt hearing the truth.

"Regardless of my own feelings, Leah, I just need to know one thing. Are you happy?" Bella asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes. I feel like my whole life has finally righted itself, and that everything is as it should be. I love Quil desperately, and I know in my heart that he is who I am meant to be with. I will always love Elliot, but Quil makes me whole" I softly responded as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"…And the baby? Is it his?" she asked, her anxiety evident.

I nodded my head just as my tears burst forth, and I covered my face to hide them. Bella's gentle touch pulled them away, and when I looked in her eyes, I saw such love and understanding that I cried even harder.

"Oh Leah, please don't cry" she said, hugging me close in her soothing embrace.

"I can't help it! All I do is cry anymore!" I wailed, clutching her tighter against me.

"Oh, don't I know it! The hormones make us so hyper-emotional that it gets overwhelming sometimes. Hey…" she softly said, looking at me with her large, doe-like eyes.

"I'm so happy that you found the love you deserve. Plus, you're having a baby! You, Leah Clearwater, self proclaimed genetic dead end, are carrying a little miracle inside of you! How cool is that?" Bella exclaimed.

She and I continued our conversation, talking animatedly about pregnancy, how thrilling it was to feel the baby move for the first time, and childbirth. By the time Quil and Jacob had returned, she and I were laughing so hard that we ended up on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"I take it you girls worked everything out while we were gone?" Jacob asked with an affectionate smile.

"Yep! We were just talking about some of the crazy things our kids did when they were little, and what Leah and Quil have to look forward to" Bella said, picking herself up from the floor and helping me to my feet.

"Ahh, yes. I hope you're ready for the little terror, running around and getting into everything" Jacob laughed.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever be fully ready" Quil replied as he put his arm around my waist.

"So, the cottage is all ready for you guys to move in. All you need to do is stock it with groceries and your stuff. It's yours until you find a place of your own" Jacob said as he went to retrieve a beer for himself, Quil and Bella.

"Sorry, Le. The strongest thing I can give you is this big glass of milk!" Jacob smirked as he handed me the chilled glass, which I took gratefully.

"Quil told me about his decision to stop phasing so that he could help you during the pregnancy. I think that's a great idea. I know you're worried about never being able to phase again, but you don't need to. I called Mahara while we were at the cottage, because she had several female shifters in her clan. She explained that your body needed to stop shifting so that you could sustain the pregnancy. She said that about, oh a week or so after you give birth, if you're not breastfeeding, you should be able to phase right away. If you do opt to breastfeed, then it will be a few more months, until your body feels that it's ready" Jacob calmly explained.

I felt overwhelming relief flood through me, because I'd been so worried earlier in the day about not being able to phase anymore. I glanced over at Quil, who looked a bit uncomfortable at such intimate talk about breastfeeding and such, so I went over to give him a soft kiss.

"You better get used to it, bubba. Just think… you'll get to see my boobs more often!" I teased.

"Yes! Score! Come here, woman" he demanded. I went willingly into his arms, and melted against him when his lips brushed across mine in a tender kiss that conveyed his complete adoration for me.

We all sat outside, watching the sun drop in the horizon, bathing everything in rich hues of gold, reds, pinks and yellows. It was a different kind of sunset than what I'd experienced in Hawaii, but it was still just as breathtaking, if not more so, because I was _Home._

"Now that we have all of our bases covered, there's just one last thing to do" I softly murmured.

"Talk to Elliot and Claire" Bella finished for me, reaching over to squeeze my hand in reassurance.

"Well I don't think you're going to have to wait long for _that _conversation" Jacob said, tipping his beer bottle towards the couple walking along the beach.

_Oh God! I'm not ready to face him just yet!_

Fate had other plans for me, because the young couple glanced up and saw Bella and Jake sitting outside. When they were walking up the stone path and got closer, then they noticed Quil and I, and froze on the spot.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come out to the garage with me so you can show me that noise your Challenger is making?" Jacob suggested, taking Bella by the hand and leading her away.

Quil and I rose from our seats just as the young couple stepped onto the deck, the mounting tension so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife. At first, neither one would look us in the eye, but it was Elliot who made the first attempt to break the stony silence.

"Welcome back" he said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks" I quietly replied, squeezing Quil's hand once before walking towards Elliot.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked.

Elliot nodded his head, but before he walked away with me, he gave Claire a sweet peck on the lips, causing my chest to tighten up. It was an unconscious reaction on my part, but inevitable. I was steadfast in my love and choice of Quil, but my heart would always ache for the love I still felt for Elliot.

"I'll be back soon" he murmured to her, kissing her once more before following me down the path.

We walked in utter silence, neither one of us knowing where to start. I could feel the anguish rolling off of him in waves, and it made my heart break even more. One of us needed to break the impasse between us, so it was I who finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, not only because I meant it, but because it was the only thing my brain could think of saying.

"I know" he softly replied, still walking.

I followed him down the long stretch of beach, stopping only when we found an old log large enough for us both to sit on.

"Elliot, I don't even know where to start. Telling you how sorry I am will never be enough for everything I've done to you."

I watched his face closely as he stared at the waves that lapped against the shoreline. He closed them for a brief moment, and when he opened them, a lone tear trailed down his breathtakingly handsome face. He turned to look at me then, and the strong emotions in his dark eyes stole my breath away. The urge to hold him, to kiss his pain away besieged me, not just because of what I put him through, but because we still shared the unbreakable Imprint.

"I missed you so much, Leah. When I found out you left, I was inconsolable. You took a part of me away with you, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fill that gaping hole" he said, drawing in a shuddering breath.

"I had to leave, Elliot. I lost who I was and I had to find her again. Before I became a shifter, my life was pretty much set. I was going to marry Sam after graduation, and spend the rest of my life with him. We all know how that turned out" I ruefully said.

"I knew how much it hurt you, but I couldn't fully comprehend it until you went away, and firsthand experienced the agony you went through with Sam" he replied. I nodded in agreement, and then continued my explanation.

"I was a shell of a human being after Sam Imprinted on Emily. All I felt was rage, betrayal and hate. I was so messed up in my head that I didn't even realize that Quil and I Imprinted with each other. He knew right away with Claire, but not with me. We had such a volatile relationship that Imprinting seemed impossible, so it never even crossed our minds."

"That night at the bonfire, when I saw you in your mom's arms, my world became whole again. You took away all of my suffering, and nothing else mattered but you. You completed my soul that day I saw you, and I was overjoyed, having received such a wondrous gift in you. But even with my happiness, there was always _something _missing. Something I couldn't put my finger on. I thought maybe it was because of my strong feelings I once had for Sam, or some other reason I couldn't see, but it was there lingering none the less."

"I'm not saying that you were not enough, Elliot. You were absolutely perfect in every single way. There was something wrong with _me_, and that's why I was always putting off our engagement. I couldn't marry you until I figured it out, because it wouldn't have been fair to you. You deserve a whole, complete person, and I was not at the time. I wanted to marry you and begin our life together, but I couldn't."

"When I recognized my feelings for Quil, it basically reiterated that something was wrong with me. I mean, how could I love two men, one of which was my destiny, if something wasn't messed up inside?" I said, then paused to draw in a trembling breath.

"My feelings for both of you were so powerful that I became confused. I felt like I was being torn in two different directions, so I tried to deny the pull I had to Quil. I kept lying to myself, thinking that the feelings I had for him were the result of us having a sexual relationship back when you were a child. I felt so guilty for giving into that side of me, because I knew that, as ridiculous as it sounds since you were only about four at the time, I was cheating on you. I betrayed the Imprint by being with him in that way, but God help me I couldn't stop myself. I swear to you, Elliot, that once you and I were together, I didn't sleep with Quil again."

Elliot nodded his head, and then glanced downward at the slight swell protruding from my shirt.

"This…she happened the night I let you go. I wasn't thinking clearly….I'm so sorry" I whimpered, covering my face with my hands and sobbing. I never expected Elliot to pull me into a tender hug, but he did, and whispered in my ear.

"It's ok, Leah. Please don't cry" he soothed.

I tried to jerk away from his kind embrace, because I didn't deserve to be comforted after everything that had transpired. I didn't _want _his comfort, because it made me hate myself even more.

"How can you not hate me?" I brokenly cried. He pulled back, then cupped my face in his palm and smiled sadly.

"I could never hate you. Ever. Yes, I wish that we didn't have to go through so much pain, but we cannot change it. We were dealt with an impossible hand, and it played out the way it was meant to."

I stared at him with so much respect and awe, because he was a much better person than I could ever hope to be. The way I acted when Sam broke my heart was proof of that.

"I never deserved you" I muttered, and tried in vain to pull away from him again. He held me tight, refusing to let me run off to beat myself up.

"You deserve only the best, and it's time that you start believing that. Leah, the baby proves that you and I were never meant to be, because I couldn't give you that. Even when you stopped taking the birth control, you didn't get pregnant when we made love. It took only one time with Quil, and the miracle occurred. Although it hurts to admit it, you belong with Quil. I mean, come on, he's the only one besides Jake that can rein you in. You are so strong willed that it takes someone equally as strong to keep that side of you in check" he chuckled.

I wiped my face against my sleeve and sniffled. Then I giggled.

"I am a handful, aren't I?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, for sure! Poor Quil….." Elliot deadpanned.

I smacked him on the shoulder with a playful growl, and just like that, the tension between us dissipated exponentially.

"So, you and Claire, huh?" I asked with a smile, even though my heart broke a little bit, grieving for our lost relationship.

"She's so great, Le. We really bonded after everything went down. We leaned on each other, carried each other through the dark days, and thrived on the good ones. Then somewhere along the line….we fell in love. Don't ask me how it happened, but I can't help but think that fate had it planned the entire time. I love her just as much as I love you, if that's even possible" he said, his face flushed and eyes sparkling.

"I am so happy for you, Elliot. Claire is such a sweet girl, and I am so glad you found each other. You are so evenly matched, as if cut from the same cloth and it couldn't get more perfect than that" I said with sincerity.

"Even though I don't need it, your approval means so much to me, Le. I've always respected you, Imprint or not, so hearing you say that speaks volumes. You know what's crazy?" he excitedly asked.

"Hmm?"

"The love I feel for her is so strong that I wonder if maybe she and I aren't soul mates. Like, maybe it goes further than a triple Imprint between you, Quil and I. We were actually going to talk to Sophie about it, but decided that we didn't want to know. We're just going to run with it, and see where it leads. I do know that I can't live without her. I don't want to" he said.

"And you shouldn't have to. Grab onto her, Elliot, and never let her go. Love her completely. Don't ever let anything come between you, because love that strong is truly a gift" I said, clutching him to me as if he would disappear.

We held each other for a very long time, partly saying goodbye to what we had, and clinging to whatever remained.

"I know this is always going to be awkward, but would you be opposed to being friends? I mean, our lives will be intertwined forever, but I would really like to remain as friends" he tentatively asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled, and then kissed him on the cheek.

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, looked longingly into my eyes once more, then took my hand and helped me to my feet. We walked back to the house, the air between us so much lighter and carefree after working everything out. We knew we had a long road ahead of us, and that it wouldn't be easy, but we were ready to leave the past behind and look ahead to our futures.

"Elliot!" a beaming Claire cried happily when she saw us approaching. Elliot released my hand and met her half way, catching her as she jumped into his arms. I could tell that she'd been crying, but any sadness was replaced by utter love and happiness as she kissed the man who now held her heart, and she his.

I continued to walk, my eyes now fixated on the man I loved more than my own life, and stepped into his arms. I gave him a peck on the lips, then laced my fingers through his and began leading him away from the young lovers who were completely oblivious to anything but each other. The look of my own relief reflected back when I gazed into his eyes, and I knew that his talk with Claire went as well as it could possibly go. No words were spoken, because whatever needed to be said had been, and it was time leave the past where it belonged, and to look toward the future.

A future that began and ended, with Quil by my side…

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N: This is not the end of this story. Not yet. I have about 10 more chapters planned, but when I can get to them, I don't know. My father was diagnosed with cancer recently, so depending on how things go with him, I may or may not be able to focus on my writing. I barely finished this chapter, because my heart and mind are just not able to focus. I promise you that this saga will be finished, but until I know what's going on with my dad's prognosis and treatment, it's going to be on a tentative hiatus. Those who are on my Facebook page, please don't say anything about my dad. He wants to keep this thing quiet from friends and family right now, and I have several of them on my friends list.**_

_**Thank you all, for your understanding during this trying time. I whole heartedly appreciate it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tracey**_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for the immense outpouring of support for my family and I. We got some good news. The cancer is contained to one place only, is not extremely aggressive, and should be fully gone once my dad has surgery. It's a huge weight lifted, but anytime you hear the word 'cancer' you think 'killer disease', and I'm still scared. So now that I'm not so distracted, I'm slowly going to ease back into writing. I'm not going to put any added pressure on myself, so if I don't get an update done for a month, so be it. I feel awful for sounding so selfish, but family will always come first for me.**

**Again, thank you all for the kind words and messages. You have been there more for me than some of my supposed 'friends', and it means so much. I love you guys. *HUGS*  
**

**Elliot's POV**

The month that went by following Leah's return home was strenuous, to say the least. I felt like a manic depressive, with the many up and down emotions I went through. Claire was having the same trouble as I was, and our relationship took a beating as a result.

At first, she and I couldn't find a balance. When I was up, she was down, and vice versa. We got into many heated arguments, basically resulting from the feelings we still carried for Leah and Quil. Both of us were scared, because no matter what, those feelings wouldn't ever go away. She and I had actually broken up for a week, just to have the space we needed in order to work on those insecurities that could essentially tear us apart. The bottom line was trust, and after what Claire and I had been through, finding it was almost impossible.

Almost.

She and I fought tooth and nail for our relationship, for the love we felt for each other, because neither of us could bear the thought of separating. We had to have a deeper level of trust than your run of the mill 'normal' relationship, which was easier said than done. Ironically, it was actually Leah who was able to help me, which was surreal.

_Flashback…..ten days prior….._

"Dude, maybe he's gay?" Embry said to Jasper as he tried to breed two of his horses. The more than willing mare kept presenting herself to a very uninterested stallion, who wouldn't give into her affections.

"Quit being an ass, Embry. Animals don't know that kind of distinction when it comes to sexuality," a very frustrated Jasper retorted. This was the third attempt to breed the two magnificent creatures in a week's time and so far…nada.

I spent the past few days over at Jasper and Alice's, trying to keep my mind off of the friction between Claire and me. The constant fighting and accusations were destroying everything we fought so hard to build together. She and I said too many things that we didn't mean, and rather than completely give up and permanently walk away; we decided to just cool off and take some time to work on ourselves, alone.

It was killing me.

"I'm think that I'll leave you two ladies alone to finish your Brokeback Mountain spat. I'm gonna run into town and pick up lunch. What do you want?" I asked.

"Franks!" they both chimed in, so I wrote down their orders, and then went to see if Alice wanted anything to eat. I found her in the nursery, hanging up some of the outfits she had made for the baby.

"I want a bacon double cheeseburger, large chili cheese fry, and an extra large peanut butter and chocolate milkshake. Oh! And nachos! Oooh, don't forget some of those huge pickles too!" she said when I walked into the beautifully decorated room, before I could ask what she was hungry for.

I stood there, gaping at her, because one; where in the world was she going to put all of that food, and two; she finally had a vision after not being able to do so for several weeks.

"Elliot, darling, quit staring. It's not polite" she said with hand on hip.

"Sorry. Visions finally coming back?" I asked as I jotted down her order.

"That was the first one in a long time. Guess it's because food is involved!" she giggled.

For being such a tiny person, she ate nearly as much as the wolves did, but never gained any weight. The only visible indicator that she was even pregnant was the round, basketball-like swell of her belly, which was steadily growing larger as each day progressed.

"Do you need anything else while I'm out?" I asked before leaving.

"Nope! I'm good. Just hurry back, because I'm so hungry that eating these clothes is sounding good right about now" she grinned.

I called the order in as I drove, so that it would be ready by the time I picked it up, because a hungry Alice tended to be a grumpy one. Fifteen minutes later I pulled into a parking spot and just as I turned the car off, I froze. There was Leah, walking out of the Realty office next to the restaurant, with a dejected look on her face. She only noticed me when I stepped out of my car, and gave me a tentative smile.

"Hi." I said, walking up to stand a few feet in front of her.

"How are you?" she asked, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and glancing down toward her feet.

"Hanging in there, I guess. I'm actually here to pick up the mountain of food Alice ordered" I replied with a light laugh.

"I never understood where she puts all of the food she eats for someone that little" she said, laughing with me.

"So, how's the house hunting going?" I asked, recalling the frustrated look on her face when she exited the Realtor's office. She sighed, and then shook her head.

"Not so good. There are no houses in La Push right now, so we are looking for one right on the border. I don't want to move out of the Rez, but at this point I don't really see any other choice."

She looked so dejected, and I couldn't help but feel for her. Then I remembered something I had seen the day before.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, there's a house not too far from Jake and Bella's place that just went up for sale. I was over there visiting the other day, and I saw the homeowner put a small sign out on the front lawn. You should go check it out" I offered. Her whole face lit up with excitement, as well as with a beautiful smile.

"Really? That would be so great if Quil and I could get it. The cottage is nice, but it's so small. Plus, it's hard to feel at home when you know that it's only temporary."

I waited for the flare of jealousy to hit, but it never did, which totally surprised me. I guess I had finally accepted that I would always feel love for her, but I could tell that the strength of it had diminished considerably. Then I thought about Claire, and the rocky ground our relationship was currently on and my stomach churned.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, placing her hand on my forearm.

"Claire and I are having some problems" I evasively replied, not sure if I was comfortable talking about it with Leah.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Elliot" she stated sadly.

"Look, I'm not going to pry, and you don't have to tell my anything if you don't want to…all I want to say is don't let her go. Fight for her until you have nothing left, because love is worth it. Don't let the little things tear you apart, and don't over think it either. I have a feeling that the root of it is caused by me and Quil, because of the underlying feelings due to the Imprint. It's hard to trust, because you don't know what the other is feeling, but you have to find a way to move past it. I go through it every single day, wondering if he's thinking about Claire. The bottom line comes down to this; choice. She is your choice Elliot, and you hers. Trust in that choice, trust in the love you share, and most of all trust _each other_. Don't give into that fear in the back of your mind, because at the end of the day, Claire chooses to be with you. Don't push her away, because she loves you desperately" Leah said with tears in her eyes.

Before I could even stop myself, I pulled Leah into a bone crushing hug, careful to avoid the slightly visible bulge of her lower stomach. Everything she said made so much sense, and little by little, I could slowly feel all of the poisonous feelings flee my body. It was as if a light bulb went off, and just like that, the weight around my heart was gone.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

"I understand exactly what you're going through, so you don't need to thank me" she replied, hugging me even harder. We clung to each other, but not in desperation. Instead, it was a deep love. Not romantic like it had been for so long. Now it was a love that the best of friends share, and I knew I was completely free of her ghost constantly haunting me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then slowly stepped away, smiling as I dialed a number on my cell that hadn't been called in months.

"Hey Quil, its Elliot. Listen, there's a house that just went up for sale right by Jake's place. Yeah, it looks pretty nice from the outside. Yep, about the same distance to the beach as Jacob's. I don't know, but it looks big enough to have about three bedrooms. No, I don't have the number, but you can't miss it. It's a ranch style house, with white siding and black shutters. I think there are some flower pots hanging off the railings on the front porch. Yeah! That's the one. Hey look, Leah is on her way to meet you there. I don't know, maybe about twenty minutes or so? Yeah, sure…you're welcome. See ya." I said, hanging up and looking at the woman who was once my entire reason for living.

"Quil knows the house we were talking about and is going to meet you there. You better get going before someone snatches it up! You know how fast homes go in La Push" I smiled, turning Leah around and gently pushing her towards her car.

"Thank you, so much" she said, leaning out of her car window after I'd closed the door.

"No, thank you, Le Le. You really helped me out today, and I appreciate it" I replied as I leaned against the car and into her window. She had a confused look on her face, but also looked a bit stricken.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

She closed her eyes as a lone tear trailed down her cheek. When she reopened them, she had the sweetest smile on her pretty face.

"You called me Le Le" she happily murmured at my nickname for her that I used since I was a small child.

"I guess I did, huh? Well, Le Le, you better get the hell out of dodge and go meet your husband before he thinks I kidnapped you again and tears apart my dad's porch" I laughed, recalling that crazy night.

"He better not! If he does, I'll shove one of those boards up his stupid ass. I still can't believe he did that!" she playfully growled.

"Bye, Le. I'll see you around" I said when the playful banter was done and she put her car in gear.

"You can bet on it, El. See ya!" she called out, then drove away.

_Current day…._

I didn't contact Claire right away, because even though I had finally come to terms with my trust issues, I wasn't sure if she did yet. I didn't want to put any added pressure on her. I also wanted to wait for her to reach out to me. To let me know that she was either ready, or had given up, and the wait was absolute agony.

"You're going to want to take the call that's coming in….oh, about three minutes" a giddy Alice said, pressing my cell into my hand.

Jasper and I were outside cleaning the stables, and I left my phone inside their house because I forgot to charge it the previous night. I knew she had a vision, because she brought the now fully charged phone to me, and had that _look _on her face. My heart sped up as the rush of joyous emotions flowed through me, because I knew her vision was good news.

"Thank you!" I excitedly said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just a word of caution, young man" she said, cocking her perfectly manicured brow at me.

"What's that?"

"Pick up her favorite flowers, cook a nice, romantic dinner for her, and let things flow naturally between you. Always put her needs ahead of your own, and make her feel like she is the most precious thing in your entire world" Alice replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"She _is _the most precious thing in my life. Flowers and a romantic dinner, huh? What exactly did you see, little Miss Alice?" I asked as the curiosity ate away at me.

"It's on a need to know basis, my darling! Meaning, _you _don't _need _to know! Just take my advice and leave it at that" she flippantly responded.

"Grrr!"

I was about to push a bit harder to find out what she had eluded to, but then my phone rang. In my haste to respond, I nearly dropped it into the puddle I stood next to. My hands were shaking so badly that I kept missing the 'answer' button, earning another growl of frustration. Finally I pressed it, and practically yelled into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Are you ok?" Claire asked from the other end, obviously hearing my distress from the horrendous case of nervousness I developed in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, when I saw it was you calling, I was all excited to talk to you, and nearly dropped the thing in a mud puddle. How are you?" I asked as I got a grip on my nerves.

"I'm better... did a lot of thinking, and I'm ready to talk, if you are?" she quietly said.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too, Claire. I miss you so much that it hurts."

I was met with silence from her end of the phone, but it was a good silence and I could practically hear the beautiful smile as it crossed her face.

"I missed you too."

"Do you want to come over tonight? Charlie and Renee went up to Seattle for the weekend, and I was planning a boring night alone watching movies" I asked, hoping that Alice's vision was right, and that she would say yes.

"That depends. What movies were you planning on watching?" she asked with a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Oh, you know. Musicals, sappy romances and stuff. I feel the need to embrace my feminine side, you know, get in touch with my emotions, weep a little, blah, blah, blah…"

"You're such an ass!" she replied with a burst of laughter. I joined her, laughing hard as we continued the playful banter until my sides hurt.

"Naw, seriously though, I have several Bruce Willis action flicks, which I happen to know you _love_. Please say you'll come over? I would really like to see you, Claire. This week has been agony for me" I said, wishing she was right there in front of me so that I could hold her soft body against mine.

"What time?" she softly inquired.

"How does six sound? I'll cook us up something on the grill and we can just hang out and talk."

"Ok, but on one condition. Well, two actually" she replied in a flirty tone.

"Anything!"

"I get to bring dessert _and _pick out the first movie we watch."

"Deal!" I said with a chuckle, willing to give her anything she wanted. Hell, I would go dance naked on the freeway if I thought it would make her happy. That's just how head over heels in love with her I was.

"Sweet! See you at six."

"Yup! …and Claire?" I said, before we hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I emotionally said as a warm feeling blossomed from my chest, just where my heart lay.

Claire paused for another moment, and again I could practically hear her smile in happiness.

"I love you too. Bye for now."

"Bye" I replied, then hit the end button.

I stood in place, staring stupidly at my phone and oblivious to my surroundings. Who knew how long I would have been standing there if Alice hadn't playfully bumped against my side, staring up at me with a knowing smile.

"See, I told you that you would want to take that call. Never doubt the great visions of Alice Whitlock! You know, I could make a total killing working at that psychic phone network thingy-ma-job" she said as the wheels in her head turned.

"Don't even think about it" I said while giving her a hug.

"You better get going if you plan on getting everything done by the time Claire arrives at your place. I'll go tell Jazz that you're heading out."

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked at my phone.

_Three o'clock, shit!_

"You sure Jasper won't mind?" I asked, feeling kind of bad for sticking him with all the work.

"Pffft! No, not at all. Come on, I'll walk you to your car" she replied as she linked her little arm through mine.

"Now remember what I told you, Elliot. Just relax and enjoy each other tonight. Lord knows you both deserve it after all of that drama" she said as I got into my car and started it.

"I will. Thanks, Alice" I said, taking her hand and kissing it. Her face lit up in a grin and her cheeks flushed a gentle coral color at the sweet gesture.

"Such a romantic!" she said with a giggle as she pretended to swoon.

"I try. See you later, Ali. Tell Jazz I'll be by Monday to work with the new horse, 'kay?"

"I will. Bye, Elliot." she replied, then turned and headed for the stables. I watched her walk away, then burst out laughing because she looked like a little duck, waddling along the gravel driveway.

"You better stop laughing if you know what's best for you!" she growled over her shoulder without looking back.

"But you look so cute with your baby waddle!" I yelled.

"Shut your face, Elliot Swan! You try walking with a twenty pound bowling ball strapped to your stomach!" she yelled back.

"Love you Alice!" I called out as I backed out.

"Love you too, Meany!" she replied with a careless wave.

I was still chuckling at her when I pulled into the local Florist's parking lot ten minutes later. I loved Alice to death, because she was one of those people who made you feel so good just being around them, no matter how depressed you were.

"Can I help you?" the man at the counter said as I entered the quaint little shop.

"Yes. Do you have any pink Sterling Roses?"

"Just got a fresh delivery 'bout an hour ago. How many did you want?"

"Umm, two dozen please. Instead of wrapping them, could you arrange them in this vase with some greenery and baby's breath?" I asked, placing the elegant crystal vase that caught my eye on the counter.

"Will do!" the florist replied, then went to get everything he needed.

"She's one lucky girl to have such a nice, handsome young man like you buying her flowers" a middle aged woman, who I assumed was the florist's wife, said from behind me.

"I'm actually the one who's lucky" I replied with a grin.

"I just adore seeing young people so in love. It brings me back to the days when Ralph and I first started dating. We knew right away that we were meant to be, and married two weeks after we met. That was thirty years ago, and we still love each other just as much as we did back then. If you know that your young lady is the _One_, hold onto her and never let her go!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That's exactly what I intend on doing. We are going through a bit of a rough patch right now, but I'm hoping that we can work everything out tonight" I explained.

"Every couple goes through a few bumps in the road. As long as you both can overcome them, and not let the little things upset you, you will be just fine. Good luck to you," she said before going back to tidying up the store.

"Here you go, son. Your girl is going to love these," Ralph said when he was finished with the arrangement.

"They are perfect! Thank you so much." I said as I handed him my credit card.

After I left the florist, I headed over to the grocery store where I picked up several thick steaks, a bunch of vegetables to make a nice salad, as well as freshly prepared twice baked potatoes from the gourmet section of the store. Once I paid and placed everything into the trunk, I hurried home to clean up a bit before getting into the shower.

Forty minutes later I was ready, and gave myself the once over to make sure that I looked ok. I chose a dark gray button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, opting to go for a neat, casual look. When I was certain that I looked presentable, I went down to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't even notice the late time. It was only when I heard a soft knock coming from the front door that I tore myself away from the salad, which was pretty much done.

My heart sped up, my hands got clammy, and my stomach was doing crazy flips as I made my way to answer the door. I was so nervous and excited that I could barely walk straight without tripping, which was completely uncharacteristic for me.

_Get your shit together, man. Claire is probably just as nervous as you are, and if she sees you like that, it's only going to make her more-so….._

I took in a deep breath, wiped my sweaty, shaking hands on my jeans, then swiftly opened the door. Claire stood there, in white Capri pants, a light blue peasant shirt with capped sleeves, sandals, and her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail. When she saw me her whole face lit up in a pretty smile that made her eyes twinkle.

"Hey you," I said, returning her grin with one of my own.

"Hiya! I brought dessert." she said, looking nervous as she placed a pink pastry box in my hands.

We both stood there staring at each other, both of us not sure how to start things off, when I realized that she was still outside standing on the porch, and was mortified with my rude behavior.

"Oh Jeeze! I'm sorry Claire! Please come in." I said as I turned red from embarrassment.

"That's the second time you've done that to me, Buster. At least this time it's not freezing out!" she said with a teasing smile. I closed the door once she was safely inside, then turned to stand a few feet in front of her.

"Ugh, I'm horrible! There's just something about you Claire, that makes any sane thought fly from my head" I ruefully laughed.

"You're not horrible. I thinks it's kinda cute how flustered you get. Makes a girl feel good, knowing that she can knock a man speechless" she smirked.

"And clumsy. I tripped three times trying to get to the door to let you in. You have that much power over me, Claire" I flirted, and was rewarded by the pink flush of her cheeks.

"Let me put this away and get you something to drink. What would you like?" I asked as I went to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator.

"Ummm, I'll take a bottle of water, if you have any?" she replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Coming right up!"

I grabbed us each a bottle from the fridge, then joined her. I handed a bottle to her, then opened mine and took a long swig in hopes that the cool water would calm my frayed nerves.

"This is so silly, being all nervous like we are. It's not like we are strangers on a first date or anything. Gah! I wish my hands would just stop trembling so bad!" she said as she shook them out in hopes that the tremors would cease.

I reached over and covered her hands with mine, then laced my fingers through hers.

Her eyes went to our joined hands, then to my face. Her eyes searched mine, and when she saw the outpouring of emotions, she visibly relaxed.

"Help me finish dinner" I said as I abruptly stood up, hoping that it would be enough of a distraction from our jitters. I went out to fire up the grill while Claire seasoned the steaks and heated the potatoes in the oven. I took the seasoned meat outside and put it on the grill to cook, then went back in to see what she needed help with.

"Where are your plates and stuff so I can set the table?" she asked.

"Tonight we are eating in the dining room, and I already have it all set up. There's a surprise for you in there as well, but you don't get to see it until we sit down to eat" I grinned. She returned my smile with one of her own, then tried to sneak a peek around the corner into the dining room.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, placing my hands on her shoulders and turning her in the opposite direction. Just feeling the warmth of her body radiating through her shirt was enough to send my pulse soaring, and before I could stop myself, I pulled her into a desperate hug.

"God I missed you so much." I breathed into her neck as I enveloped her petite frame with my arms. She wrapped hers around my frame and rested her cheek against my chest and sighed happily.

"I missed you too. This week away from you sucked, but it made me put things into perspective. I decided that I'm not going to give into the doubts anymore. Elliot, I love you, and I know that you love me, so that's all that matters. I know that I will always feel a pull towards Quil, but he isn't my choice. You are. I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him anymore. I hope you believe me when I tell you that _you _are the one I want to be with for all of time. The one that I love so much that I can't imagine myself with anyone else, ever" she said while looking up at me expectantly.

I stared into her big brown eyes and saw nothing but honesty shining back. I felt a warm feeling blossom in my heart as the maelstrom of emotions exploded inside of me. The love I felt for the tiny slip of a girl I held in my arms was so overpowering that I couldn't even speak. Slowly, I lowered my face and brushed my lips against hers, showing her how I felt.

We traded several chaste yet loving kisses until I felt her hands grip the front of my shirt, then I grew more aggressive. My lips attacked hers with such urgency, but I couldn't help myself. Claire pulled at my shirt, then slipped her arms around my neck, got up on her tip toes and completely threw herself into the passionate embrace. Her tongue delved into my mouth and explored, which I eagerly welcomed. Her breathy little whimpers drove me crazy, and I knew that if we didn't stop soon, both of us would be past the point of no return.

"Claire," I groaned while peppering little kisses along her jaw line.

"Hmmm?" she hummed in response.

"As much as I would like this to continue, I think we should slow down a bit. You don't even want to know how close I am to tearing your clothes off right now!" I said as I looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips swollen and slightly parted as she softly panted, and she never looked more beautiful.

"Maybe, I want you to tear my clothes off…." she said with a flirty smile that threatened my resolve. I have no idea how I was able to resist, but I did and placed a kiss upon her forehead before stepping away from her tempting body.

"Maybe after dinner we can pick up where we left off" I replied, waggling my eyebrows suggestively which made her giggle.

"I'm going to hold you to that" she said, then pinched my butt before running outside. I let out a playful growl, grabbed the steaks, then chased after her.

"The flowers are so pretty, Elliot! Thank you so much!" Claire said as she stroked the delicate petals of one of the roses.

We just finished dinner, having spent that last hour comfortably talking and flirting. She squealed happily when she saw the arrangement, and kept stealing little glances at them while we ate.

Gone was the doubt, fear and mistrust that plagued us over the last month. Even though what she and I went through during that time was awful, I couldn't help but think that we needed to experience that pain in order to get to the emotional place we currently were at. I felt a deeper connection to her, as if the time we spent apart only made the love between us solidify into something that could withstand anything life threw at us.

"I remembered that they are your favorite. I'm glad you like them" I said as I watched her with a smile.

"I can't believe you remembered" she whispered.

I watched her for a few more minutes, then got up from my seat, eager to get everything cleaned up so that we could move somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere like the couch in the living room, where I could take her in my arms and hold her close for the rest of the evening.

"I'm going to start cleaning up everything so we can start the movie. Have you decided what you want to watch first?" I asked as I gathered up the dirty dishes.

"Yep! Die Hard, for sure. The original is always the best." she said as she helped me clear the dishes from the dining room table.

"You don't have to do that, Claire. Go relax on the couch." I gently scolded.

"And let you do all the work? No way!" she stubbornly replied.

"Tonight is about you, so I insist. It won't take me long, now scoot" I said as I tried to shoo her away.

"You're so not winning this argument, Elliot Swan! Now be quiet and let me help" she growled.

"Stubborn little…"

"What was that?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" I grumbled, knowing for a fact that I wouldn't win because she was just as stubborn as my sister.

"Thought so." she laughed while filling the sink with soapy water.

"We have a dishwasher, Claire."

"So? Might as well get everything done now, that way you don't have to do it later. It's no biggie. I'll wash, and you can dry everything and put it away."

I rolled my eyes and didn't argue, because it was fruitless. Truth be told, washing dishes with Claire was fun. Her arm would brush against mine, making my skin tingle and the tension between us thicken. It felt like a form of foreplay, and by the time we were finished, I was 'this close' to resuming the passionate encounter we had started while preparing dinner.

A short time later everything was clean and put away, so we cut up the fudge cake Claire brought, made a huge bowl of popcorn, grabbed us each a bottle of water, and retreated to the comfortable couch. I put the movie into the DVD player, then sat down and pulled Claire against me while we ate and watched the television.

"I don't care how good the plot is, no sequel can ever compare to the original movie. Well, with the exception of Star Wars" Claire said mid way through the movie.

"I totally agree. Want to watch that next one?" I asked as I gazed down at her, now that she was lying on her side with her head in my lap while I stroked her silky hair.

"I don't know….maybe…" she vaguely replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing her distraction.

"Nothing at all. Just thinking"

"About?"

She was silent for a couple of seconds, then sat up and looked at me with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She didn't say a word as she crawled into my lap, placing her knees on either side of my hips. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and I slid mine up and down her arms before resting them on her waist. Her eyes traced my face, then stopped on my lips and I could see her pupils dilate with desire.

Oh so slowly she leaned forward and began placing little kisses along my chin, then my jaw, and finally my throat where she flicked her tongue against my now overheated skin. I slid my hands up her back, leaving one wrapped around her as my other tangled in her hair, roughly pulling her mouth to mine.

"Kiss me" I demanded, and she did, attacking my mouth with the same voracity as in the kitchen.

Her sweet taste and scent invaded my senses, unleashing all of the pent up desire I had fought so hard to contain earlier in the evening. I felt my jeans grow uncomfortably tight, and knew Claire could feel the prominent evidence of my arousal when she began to grind against me, seeking friction.

I was confused when she abruptly pulled away, but when she began lifting her shirt to remove it, I placed my hands over top of hers to stop her. She whined in frustration, then realized that I wanted to be the one to pull it off. She lifted her arms as I raised it and I nearly came undone when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. I dropped the offending shirt to the floor, then partially sat up as I wrapped my arms around her body once more and pulled her against me, closing my mouth over one of her dusky nipples.

"Oh!" she squeaked when I suckled the turgid peak and bit down. I lavished her other breast with the same attention before returning my mouth to hers and nipping at her lower lip. I soothed the tiny sting with my tongue, then hungrily thrust it into her mouth and caressed hers.

Claire tore her mouth away and pushed my head back to her breasts. My hand cupped one and began massaging while my lips surrounded the other, nearly sucking the entire mound of flesh into my mouth. Her response was a breathy moan and an increase in pressure and pace of her undulating hips. It was quickly becoming too much for me, because I once again was nearing the point of no return. I needed to make sure that Claire was comfortable with where we were headed, being her first time making love.

"Claire….wait" I gasped when she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"What?" she asked, stilling her movements.

I cupped her pretty face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs while I searched her eyes. The desire still burned brightly, but now there was pain and uncertainty.

_She thinks I don't want her….._

"Honey, I want you. I will always want you, but I need to know that you're ready for…._this. _I love you so damned much, and I _really _want to make love with you, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you regret this later. This is such a huge step, and I just want you to know that you don't have to prove anything to me. I will wait for you, as long as it takes, sweet heart" I explained while my eyes drank in her every feature.

Claire stared intensely at me and seemed to mull over my words. I could see the rejection flee her eyes, leaving want, desire and love in its place. A shy smile slowly lit up her face as she leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I'm ready, Elliot. I want to make love with you right here, right now" she whispered, nuzzling my neck as she placed a delicate kiss just under my ear.

White hot lust exploded inside of me at her husky words, and it was extremely difficult to rein it in. I wanted to bury myself deep inside of her, to possess every part of her to make her mine and mine only. It was as if a long dormant animal was finally freed of its prison, causing a surge of power throughout every part of my body. Yet, to give into it could hurt Claire though, and I couldn't let that happen. I had to take things slowly with her, because her body was being awakened for the first time, and I knew it would be extremely painful for her.

"Elliot?" she quizzically asked as she brushed my shaggy hair from my eyes.

I gulped in several deep breaths in order to quell my shaking muscles. I had seen several of the wolves overcome by emotion and phase in the past, and I remember how their muscles shook before they exploded into the formidable creatures they were. That's exactly how I felt, and even though I wasn't a shifter, the overwhelming feelings scared me a bit. Her gentle touch was all it took to break the spell I was under, and I could feel all of my muscles start to relax and loosen up, the urge to dominate and claim her thankfully passed.

"I got a little carried away there" I said with a smile, then pulled her plump lips back to mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up, then slowly laid her down on the couch as I hovered over her. Claire opened her legs to allow my hips to settle between, then moaned when I pressed my rigid erection against the damp heat that radiated through her Capri's. Her little hands moved once again to the front of my shirt and fumbled with the buttons before letting out a growl and just tearing it open instead.

"A little eager, are we?" I said with a laugh.

"I need to feel you" she replied while peeling back the offending garment and pushing it down my arms. I shrugged the shirt off and dropped it in the growing pile of clothing that lay next to the couch.

"Your skin is so warm" Claire marveled as she trailed her fingers across my skin. She started the little caresses at my stomach, then moved upward, tracing the muscles which twitched in response to her exploring hands.

"Bella and I run a bit hotter than your average human. About one oh three to be exact" I responded with a shudder when she raked her nails down my chest.

"Hmmm" she murmured, then pulled me down so that I laid flush against her soft curves.

The feeling was surreal. Her skin was silky smooth and felt cool against my fevered flesh. Her breasts stood at attention with her diamond hard nipples pressed against me. I rested most of my weight on one bent elbow so that my other hand could move freely along the curves and dips of her body, making her shiver in response. I wanted to learn every part of her body, but the cramped couch inhibited me from doing so.

"Let's go up to my room" I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head in affirmation, then I picked her up and carried her the short distance upstairs, and gently set her on her feet once we breached the threshold.

Claire locked her eyes onto mine as she took a few steps backward, and I watched while she unbuttoned her pants and let them pool to the floor, leaving her standing there in a pair of white lace bikini underwear. I could tell she was nervous by the way her hands shook and the crimson flush that tinted her cheeks. She was incredibly sexy, but in such an innocent way that I found endearing.

"So beautiful" I murmured while stepping forward and pulling her body to mine once more. My lips crashed against hers and I immediately thrust my tongue into her mouth, moaning at her sweet taste. She whimpered and countered my attack, sucking my tongue deeper into her mouth.

I backed her closer to my bed, then carefully pushed her backward until her upper body rested against the soft blanket. She started scooting back as I followed, our mouths never once parting. I settled myself between her parted thighs, then slid my hands underneath her rear and lifted her hips just as I pressed down against her heated sex.

"Oooh!" she gutturally moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

My lips blazed a trail along the column of her delicate throat then lower. I nipped playfully at her collar bones, then continued my journey south, stopping at her pert breasts, which heaved with each shuddering breath she took.

"I love your breasts" I murmured before greedily sucking one of the turgid peaks.

I laved my tongue all around the areola, then flicked the tip of it against the tight little nipple, which made her shriek I with pleasure. I rolled her other nipple between my fingers, making her writhe against me. I moved my head over, kissed the valley between her mounds, then replaced my fingers with my teeth and tongue.

"Oh God, Elliot!" she panted, grabbing my hair to hold me in place while arching her back.

I lavished her breasts bit more, then continued my journey south again, dipping my tongue into her belly button when I reached her abdomen. I went even lower then, and kissed her tan skin where the lacy underwear began. I glanced up at her to make sure that she was ok with what I was about to do, and saw that she watched me with rapt attention. I saw the nervous uncertainty in her eyes, but it wasn't directed at me. It was her inexperience and innocence that made her nervous, so I vowed to take it slow and let her body guide me.

I slipped my fingers underneath the waistband of her panties, then slowly slid them down her trembling legs. Once off, I let them fall to the floor, then slightly lifted her right leg and began kissing the inside of her calf. My hand caressed her other leg, and when I reached her inner thigh, I paused to glance up at her once more.

"I want to taste you, Claire" I said from between her shivering thighs. She didn't speak, but merely blushed bright red and tried to close her thighs and squirm away.

"Y-you don't have to….what if I…" she stuttered, fighting me a bit more, "isn't it gross?" she asked with a mortified look on her face. I got up on my hands and knees, then moved so that I hovered over her trembling form, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweet heart. Trust me, I don't find it 'gross' at all. I actually quite enjoy the act" I soothing said as I brushed my lips along her jaw.

"S-so…you did this…with Leah?" she asked in a shaky voice. There was no jealousy in her question, just mere curiosity.

"A few times, yes" I honestly replied.

"Oh" she said as her mind started to whirl. I knew where her head was going, and I had to reassure her, make her as comfortable as possible.

"I don't have to do it, Claire. All I want to do is make you feel good, and to show you how much I love you. I promised I wouldn't do anything that you are not ready for, so we can go as fast or slow as you want honey, ok?" I soothed.

"I'm just nervous. I'm sorry" she whispered into my neck.

"Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for," I said as I wrapped her in my arms.

I rained gentle, tiny kisses along her shoulder, slowly moving along the side of her neck, where I sucked softly on her pulse point. She shivered as I lavished the sensitive spot, and within moments she was relaxed once more.

"Ok" she whispered in my ear. I pulled away from her graceful throat, and looked down at her, noticing that the shy smile was back.

"Yeah?" I asked, returning her smile. She took a deep breath, then nodded her head.

"I want to try" she said so quietly that I barely heard her.

"If it becomes to much, let me know and I'll stop"

"'kay" she replied, then closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow. I carefully made my way back down her body, caressing every erogenous place that I knew of in hopes that it would relax her more. It seemed to work, because when I settled my shoulders between her tan thighs, they weren't trembling half as bad as they were earlier.

"Try to relax and trust me" I murmured, then focused in on her most secret flesh.

I learned how to pleasure a woman with my mouth from the times I was with Leah, but had only done it a handful of times. She taught me exactly what to do, but I was still a bit unsure of myself, which made me nervous. I wanted to make this as pleasurable for Claire as I could, because tonight was about her and her alone.

I started by kissing the area just above where her dark curls started while my fingers traced along the edges of her outer lips. I carefully parted them and groaned when I felt just how wet and aroused she was. I placed little, sucking kisses along her inner thighs, then slipped my middle finger between the glistening lips and began tracing slow, lazy circles around the throbbing bundle of nerves that screamed for my touch. I continued to tease her a bit, then, using both of my hands parted her wet folds, and tasted her for the first time.

"Oh!" she yelped while arching her back and lifting her hips upward.

"Mmm" I purred, then flattened my tongue and licked her from her entrance to her clit.

I had only just begun my sweet torture and already she was writhing so much that I had to wrap my arms around her hips to hold her in place. I closed my entire mouth over her, then began alternating from flicking my tongue across her clit, to suckling it into my mouth.

"Elliot!" she cried as she grabbed onto my head to pull me closer.

I removed one of my arms from around her hips and moved it between her legs, sucking on several of my fingers in order to wet them enough to slide inside. Oh so slowly, I inserted my middle finger, and felt her tight sheath flutter around the intrusion. I lapped and sucked on her little button while setting a slow pace of entering and exiting her body, curling my fingers upward to find her G-spot.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God" she panted over and over, completely lost to the pleasure I evoked in her.

"You taste so sweet" I whispered against her damp heat, then went back to devouring her unique wetness.

I worked my finger in as deeply as I could possibly go, then carefully added another, stretching and preparing her in hopes that it wouldn't be as painful when I entered her for the first time. Her response to the additional finger was a loud moan, not from pain, but rather from immense pleasure. I could feel her walls fluttering as her body moved more frantically, and I knew she was close to her first climax of the night.

"I want to taste you cum all over my tongue...cum for me Claire" I softly demanded.

Her soft cries grew louder and louder, so I redoubled my efforts by mercilessly sucking and licking her sex, and inserted a third finger. I moved my hand faster and faster, hitting the sweet spot of her upper wall, and then she came undone. Her whole body clenched and arched sharply off the bed just as a high pitched cry escaped her parted lips and her body started shaking terribly. I felt her clamp down around my fingers, coating them with a surge of slick wetness as the powerful waves of her orgasm overtook her. I slowed my movements down substantially, because I didn't want to over stimulate her now hypersensitive sex, but continued to lap up her tangy juices that now covered my entire hand. When she finally collapsed in a sated heap, I carefully withdrew from her quivering form, and moved myself upward so that we were face to face.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing" she harshly panted with a lazy smile on her gorgeous face.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile filled with pride for having made her feel so good.

"Oh yes! Wow!" she laughed, placing her palm against my cheek as she lifted her head to meet my lips.

Our kiss began slow to build in intensity, as I wanted to savor each and every caress, each slide of our tongues, as our passion for each other built to a fevered pitch. Claire's hands moved frantically across the bare skin of my back, while simultaneously pulling me closer and raking her nails down the expanse. My throbbing erection was rapidly growing more uncomfortable for being confined for so long. I reluctantly pulled away from Claire, who wailed plaintively.

"Shhh, I'm coming right back, honey. I just have to get out of these" I explained while popping the button and slowly sliding down the zipper.

With a newfound confidence in herself, Claire laid onto her side, watching me with rapt intensity while I undressed. Her entire body was relaxed and flushed from her prior orgasm, her eyes burned with unbridled lust and curiosity.

"Strip for me" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Why Little Miss Claire, are you asking me to get nekkid?" I asked while raising my eyebrows questioningly and giving her a lopsided grin. She rolled onto her stomach, leaned her weight on her elbows and rested her chin on top of her hands. A mischievous little smirk curled her lips upward, then she bit her lower lip and nodded her head emphatically.

"Heck yeah I am!" she giggled.

I stepped back a few feet away from the bed so she could have a better view, then began my little strip tease. When Leah and I were intimate, we had our fair share of playfulness, but I never did a strip tease before. I was a little apprehensive about looking like a fool, however Claire's reactions gave me the assurance I needed to go through with it.

My shirt was long gone, having been destroyed earlier by Claire's aggressiveness to divest me of it, so I was standing there wearing only my jeans and socks. I toed those off, because let's face it; removal of socks is so not sexy. Well, unless they made of silk, come thigh high, held up with garters, and adorn an incredibly beautiful woman.

_Hmmmm…..Claire….in a black lace bra with matching panties…..garters….silky black stockings…..I think I need to take a trip to Victoria's Secret…get her a little…'gift'…_

I got even harder envisioning her wearing such items, if that was even possible. I felt like the zipper on my jeans was about to explode from the hardest erection I'd ever had in my entire life, and it was agony. I _had _to get free of my prison soon, or else there was going to be some serious damage to my 'manly bits'.

My hands went to the black leather belt, and leisurely unbuckled it and gradually pulled it from the loops. Once free, I flipped it behind my back, where it crashed against the glass case that housed my DVD player.

"Oops!" I said with a shrug, not caring if the glass was broken or not.

I went back to the task at hand, and flipped open the top button of my pants. When I started lowering the zipper, I swayed my hips a bit while shooting Claire a silly grin. She giggled in response, but never looked away as I continued to tease.

It was instant relief when I completely lowered the zipper, giving more room to my throbbing cock and releasing some of the torturous pressure. I let the jeans partially slip down my hips, then, with a hard sway, they fell to the floor in a crumpled pool, leaving me clad only in my boxers. Claire's eyes widened when she saw how tented the shorts were, and she blushed a dark red while covering her face for a brief second.

"Don't you dare get all shy on me, beautiful" I jokingly chided.

Claire uncovered her face after expelling a nervous breath and refocused on me, raking her eyes from my face, then lower until they rested on my quite obvious arousal.

"Take them off" she quietly demanded, nearly burning me with the intensity of her stare.

"As you wish" I smirked, then hooked my fingers under the waistband and gradually tugged them downward.

Now free of all confines, my granite hard cock sprang forward and rested against my lower belly. I crouched down to removed my boxers from around my ankles, momentarily breaking eye contact with Claire as to not stumble. When I stood back up and looked at her, and her wide eyes were glued to my erection.

"I…_oh_…that's gonna really hurt…" she whispered as she anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. In her fearful state, she got up from her laying position and knew knelt on the bed, visibly distressed. I rushed to her side, wrapped my arms around her, and gently stroked her hair.

"We don't have to do this, sweetheart"

Claire was so tensed up at first, but gradually she melted into me and her nervous trembling stopped. We both knelt on the bed, and in my rush to comfort her, I didn't even notice that my hard length was trapped between our bodies, nestled against her stomach. Claire noticed though, and pulled away slightly and looked down.

"Can I touch you?" she tentatively asked.

"You can do anything you want, honey. I'm all yours" I replied, kissing her sweetly.

"C-could you lie back?" she shyly asked.

I gave her delectable lips a quick peck, then reclined and laid my head on the pillows. She watched my every movement, then slowly trailed her eyes down my body, stopping at my hard length. Claire tentatively reached out and took me in her hand, but jerked away when I let out a soft groan.

"I'm sorry!" she said with blazing cheeks and a look of shame.

_She thinks she hurt me….._

I slightly sat up quickly and reached for her chin, then tipped her face up to look at me. I smiled reassuringly, and then placed my hand over hers and guided it back, showing her that it was ok to touch me.

"I don't know what to do. What if I hurt you?" she whimpered.

"Sweetie, unless you try ripping it off, you won't hurt me at all" I said.

I kept my hand with hers and showed her how to begin. She wrapped her slender fingers around me, and cautiously applied a bit of pressure while sliding her hand up and down. Once I knew she was more comfortable, I moved my hand away and laid back down, allowing myself to experience the pleasure she invoked.

"That feels so good….just like that honey….Yeeeees!" I hissed, slightly bucking my hips upward.

Claire began to grow more confident, squeezing and stroking me with vigor. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, then I closed my eyes and surrendered to the wondrous feelings. They shot open a second later when I felt a warm wetness envelop the tip, and when I looked down, I nearly came undone when I saw her pink tongue lave away the beads of pre-cum that accumulated.

"It tastes different than I thought it would. Salty and tangy" she said while staring at my member intently.

"Oh Jesus!" I moaned when she began sucking.

As her confidence grew, so did her the boldness of her actions, and all I could do was lay there and writhe in immense ecstasy. Claire alternated between taking as much of me into her mouth as she could, and running her tongue all along my length. She learned fast what made me feel good, and threw herself into ravaging me with her hands and mouth. It took every ounce of self control I had in order to not thrust upward, but as I got closer to climaxing, it got more difficult to hold on to what was left of my diminishing restraint. The instinctual side of me wanted to bury myself deep in her throat and release the exorbitant pressure that was building, but the sane side knew that Claire was too new in her sexuality to be able to handle it.

"Baby….Christ that feels so damn good! Claire baby, you have to stop" I loudly moaned. She released me with a wet 'pop' and looked up at me, confused.

"I don't want to stop" she pouted while still stroking me.

I abruptly sat up and hauled her into my lap and covered her mouth with mine, silencing her protests. Sighing softly, she opened her mouth and my tongue delved inside, tasting the combination of her sweet flavor mixed with my own, and it was so highly erotic that I nearly came right then. With a growl, I flipped her onto her back, then pressed my chest flush against hers and straddled her hips between my knees.

"I want you" I rasped while raining kisses along her neck.

I wanted to take things slowly with Claire, but my own need was becoming too strong to ignore anymore. I was harder than I had ever been in my entire life, and if I didn't assuage the aching throb soon, it would grow extremely painful.

I rolled onto my back, then guided Claire's legs so that she straddled my lower stomach and hissed when the heat of her sex pressed along my throbbing erection. I tangled my fingers in her thick, silky hair, then roughly pulled her lips against mine. Unwittingly, her hips started moving in pace with our tongues, sliding herself along my cock and making it slick with her fluids.

"You're so wet" I moaned as I thrust myself against her, seeking more friction. Claire shivered in response, and whimpered into my mouth each time the head bumped against her swollen clit.

"I need you, Elliot. This ache…I need you to make it go away" she whined, rubbing harder against my engorged member.

I slid my hand between her legs and slipped two fingers deep inside while brushing the knuckle of my thumb against her clit. Claire collapsed against me and buried her face into my neck while my fingers probed her, surrendering to the pleasure I was giving her. When I was confident that I stretched her enough, I added a third, feeling the little piece of tissue of her virginity. Claire gave a soft cry and tensed up a bit, but once her body grew accustomed to the intrusion, she started to relax.

Slowly and steadily I worked her body, bringing her to a fevered pitch. I could feel the walls of her passage start to flutter, signaling that she was close, so I quickened my pace, furiously pumping my fingers in and out. Her climax hit her hard, and she came with a shudder and loud wail. I felt more of her juices cover my fingers, and when the waves of pleasure ebbed, I cautiously removed my hand, brought it to my lips, and licked them clean while she watched with hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I gazed up at her flushed face and brushed her sweaty hair behind her ears. Claire nodded her head, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"I thought this would be more comfortable, with you on top so you can control the pace, sweetheart. Go as slowly as you need, and if it becomes too much, stop" I softly told her.

"Ok" she whispered.

After a brief kiss, Claire got to her knees and hovered over my hips. Nervously, she took me in her hand and stroked me a few times, then tried to position me at her entrance, but her hands were shaking terribly. I reached down, stilling her, and gave her an understanding smile.

"It's ok, honey. Would you like me to help?" I asked, trying to ease her distress.

"Yeah" she softly responded as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Lift yourself up a little higher….that's perfect" I said, then brought the head of my aching cock to her inexperienced entrance.

"Now slowly start pushing down" I said, gritting my teeth when I felt how hot and wet she was. I was so close to losing all control and thrusting upward so that I could bury myself deep inside, but to do so would cause her too much pain, so I bit down on my lower lip so hard that I broke through the skin. I could taste the coppery tang of my blood and the momentary pain distracted me enough to where I could gain more control over my body.

"Christ you're so tight!" I growled as her body slowly yielded to me and let me deeper inside.

I felt the resistance of her hymen, and knew that the inevitable pain was coming, so I reached between her legs and began stroking her clit in hopes it would lessen the sting. Claire threw back her head and moaned, then instinctively pushed down against my hand, unwittingly taking me deeper inside. I could feel the piece of skin tear as it gave way, allowing my hard length to fully penetrate her, and I nearly unraveled.

"Elliot!" Claire shrieked, and her whole body went rigid when she was overcome by pain.

Every inch of my hard length was buried deep inside, and all coherent thought fled when I felt her ungodly tightness surround me. I could feel her walls shudder and constrict, trying to accommodate my intrusion, and it was the most pleasurable thing I'd ever felt. The urge to grab her hips and pound mercilessly into her was so overwhelming, to the point I nearly came undone and spilled myself into her quivering body. Gradually, the fog of desire cleared, and I was able to return my focus to Claire, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry" I murmured, then reached up and pulled her flush against my chest and held her close. My fingers continued to rub against her clit in hopes that it assuaged some of the pain while I rained kissed all over her face. I kissed her eyes, lapping away her tears as they fell, then her nose, each cheek, then lovingly kissed her quivering lips.

I could tell that her pain was beginning to subside, because slowly Claire started undulating her hips to the rhythm of my hand as I caressed her. Our kisses gradually grew hotter, wetter, deeper, and her little whimpers of pain transformed into soft moans of pleasure.

Experimentally, I pulled my hips slightly away, sliding a fraction of an inch out, then pushed forward. Claire stiffened against me, then to my surprise partially lifted herself upward, then sank back down with a deep moan.

"Claire" I sighed into her mouth, then removed my hand from between her legs and placed both of them at her hips, guiding her movements.

Up and down I moved her, careful not to deepen my thrusts because I wasn't sure if it would hurt. I let her body show me what she could handle, and gradually our pace quickened. Her breathy moans got louder, her movements more frantic, then she sat up and placed her hands on my lower stomach and began riding me harder.

I completely lost myself into all of the wondrous sensations that coursed through my body, making me tingle all over as I watched Claire take me in and out of her body. Her pert breasts bounced with each up and down movement, beckoning to me, so I reached up with both hands and cupped them, rolling the nipples between my fingers.

"Ahh, Elliot….feels so good" she moaned, arching into my touch.

My body was hastily reaching a fevered pitch, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my climax. I wanted Claire to come with me, and gauging the rhythmic contractions of her sheath, she was a close as I was.

Abruptly I sat up, pulled her flush against me once more, then rolled us over and chuckled at the startled look on her face. I then hooked my forearm under her right knee and pulled her leg high up the side of my body, and resumed thrusting. Her eyes grew wide when I hit an entirely different bunch of nerves, then she arched her body against me and threw her head back with a deep moan.

Over and over I plunged in and out of her wet heat with long, deep strokes. I pulled nearly completely out of her trembling core, only to thrust back in, all the way to the hilt, bring our bodies together with a 'slap'. My eyes bored into hers, our mouths hovered a hairsbreadth apart, and our breath mingled as we approached orgasm together. I could feel my lower stomach tighten in a painfully pleasant coil just as her sheath clenched around me.

"Elliot!" she shrieked as her whole body went completely rigid when her climax hit. I gave a few more firm thrusts, then came harder than I'd ever come in my life, spilling over and over deep inside while crying out her name.

Our sweat slicked bodies shuddered together, then I collapsed on top of her and buried my face into the crook of her neck, breathing so hard that I thought I would pass out. I felt her arms surround me, holding me close while she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, that was so good!" she panted, softly trailing her fingers along the expanse of my back.

"Hmm, I totally agree. I can't even move right now" I chuckled, completely weakened from the force of my orgasm. Slowly I recovered, and lifted my head from the crook of her of neck, and lovingly kissed her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, still winded and breathing hard.

"Yeah. I never knew it would feel that good. Wow!" she laughed.

"It was unbelievable. The fact that I am crazy in love with you made it even better. Thank you" I murmured, then brushed the tip of my nose against hers.

"For what?" she asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"For sharing this with me. For choosing me to be the one who made love to you for the first time. For loving me" I replied, then languidly kissed her swollen lips.

"Mmm, you're welcome, but I should be the one thanking you. You were so patient, so gentle, and you made me feel completely loved. You are the love of my life, Elliot, and I never want to share this with anyone else" she said with heartfelt sincerity that made my heart and soul rejoice.

"I love you so much, Claire. For the rest of my life."

"I love you too, Elliot. Forever."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This chapter is a bit wiggy, because it covers a lot, and bounces from POV to POV. Please message me if you have any questions about it ****J**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was not a religious man, but I did have a strong belief in God.

I sat in my library, lost in thought as I pondered the dramatic events that occurred during the course of my very long life. 

My father was a man of God, whose teachings were instilled in me from the time I was a child. What I had become epitomized everything he hated, because I was a demon who survived by feeding off of the life of humans. I despised what I was, and tried so hard to find ways to destroy the monster inside of me by various attempts at ending my life. When every attempt failed, and I had realized that I could survive off of the blood of animals rather than humans, I learned to embrace the many gifts that my new nature provided. I believed that I was turned because God had a greater plan in store for me, so I utilized every single day to becoming what I thought He wanted me to be.

I became a doctor, and saved many people from inevitable death. I became a father to Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, a husband to my beloved Esme, and a teacher who showed them, as well as Alice and Jasper, the ways of a peaceful existence amongst humans. Yet, even having accomplished all of that, I knew that there was a greater plan for my family and I.

Her name was Isabella Swan.

From the moment I met her, I knew that she was the reason behind my existence. She was a charming young lady who had won the heart of Edward, as well as the hearts of everyone who came in contact with her, but it didn't end there. I could sense how different she was from a normal human and the raw _power _of her blood as it flowed through her veins, but had no idea just how special she actually was.

During my stay with the Volturi, there were whispers of the _Uno scelto, _or One Chosen, who could either bring true immortality, or utter destruction of all _Vampiri_. My curiosity was piqued, and I spent countless hours researching through the vast library of ancient texts that Aro kept, but to no avail. Either it was a mere legend, or a manifestation of Aro's obsessive need for power, control, or fear of losing both. I had a strong feeling it was the latter, and ceased my search for answers. It was only when Bella's true powers began to manifest that I knew it was not a myth, and she needed to be protected, hidden safely from Aro, who wouldn't hesitate to drain her dry in order to have full immortality and ultimate power over all vampires.

"I had a feeling I would find you in here" Esme's sweet voice said from the doorway. She quietly walked over, then sat in my lap and curled her arms around me the best she could, given the fact that her large belly wouldn't allow for her to fully reach around me.

"Hello, darling" I affectionately said as I placed a loving kiss upon her lips.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as I held her with one arm around her back and the other softly caressing her stomach.

"As well as I possibly could, given the fact that it's so difficult to find a comfortable position" she ruefully replied.

Esme's pregnancy with Shawn was an easy one for the most part. She had no complications, and had been comfortable for most of it with the exception of the last three weeks. After his birth, she was plagued with a variety of issues, from endometriosis and fibroids, to a large cyst on her left ovary, and then there was concern about having future children. We knew that the window of having more was hastily closing, so we tried vigilantly to conceive before it was too late. 

After many heartbreaking failed attempts, it finally happened, but this was an extremely difficult pregnancy that could have ended her life. She was on constant bed rest and monitoring by myself, Angelo and Edward, and there were many times where we thought she was beginning to miscarry. By the Grace of God the babies were spared, and little by slowly her body began to grow stronger until the threat of losing our twin daughters passed.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked, noting the fatigue etched around her hazel eyes.

"Just hold me, Carlisle. Feeling your arms around me always makes me feel better" she sighed, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"It's only a couple more months, sweetheart. If it becomes too much, we can do a cesarean in about three to four weeks…" I started to say, but she vehemently shook her head.

"No, Carlisle. I couldn't possibly be so selfish, just because I'm uncomfortable, our girls will be given the opportunity come when they are ready" she emphatically argued.

"Whatever you wish, my love" I acquiesced, not wanting to upset her. I did vow, however, that if the pregnancy took any harder of a toll on her already fragile body, that I wouldn't hesitate to deliver the babies early. I couldn't lose my Esme. She was an integral part of who I was, and to lose her would destroy me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, noting the time and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"I am."

"Come sit with me in the kitchen while I prepare you something to eat" I said, stroking her soft cheek.

We intertwined our fingers and walked together to the kitchen, where she sat on one of the stools along the peninsula of granite and oak cabinets. I first got her a tall glass of cranberry juice, which she sipped as I got to work gathering what I would need to make gourmet sandwiches.

"Have you heard from Jin or Peter yet?" she asked as I sliced pieces of freshly baked bread, buttering each side.

"No, and it's troubling both Jacob and I. Jasper insists that it's quite uncharacteristic for Peter to just up and disappear, but given everything that he went through with Charlotte, it's possible. Hisao is another matter altogether. He has a strong sense of moral integrity and takes his responsibilities very seriously. He would never go this long without contact, unless something is terribly wrong" I said as I added roast beef, turkey, lettuce, tomato, cheese and mayonnaise to the bread and began toasting it in a pan.

"Here you go, my love! I hope it tastes as good as it looks. We all know I'm not exactly the master chef in this household" I said with a smile.

"You do fine enough, Carlisle. Mmmm. This is actually really good!" Esme said as she hungrily devoured my creation.

"You're right, not bad at all" I replied as I took another large bite.

"Have you had any luck finding Aro's journals?" she asked in between bites.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, because I'd spent every free minute sifting through the thousands of books that we commandeered in the raid of Volterra. I knew how secretive he was, and I also had a deep suspicion that he had the answers to every single question we all had, from the creation of vampires, shifters, and the origins of the extraordinary humans like Bella and Elliot.

"He was a master of deception, especially when it came down to his innermost thoughts. I know the answers are there, Esme. I just have to look a bit harder. I also know how Aro thought, and he had a contingency plan in place should the Volturi ever fall. It's only a matter of time before that plan goes into effect, and I can't help but feel that we are running out of time. Something big is coming, something more evil than we have ever witnessed, and I'm very worried. If only I can _find _the answers, we could head it off before it comes for us" I said with a shiver from the chill that invaded me.

"Does Jacob know?" she asked, her own eyes etched with fear.

"Very little. There's a meeting at the Council building tonight to go over a plan to find both Peter and Jin, and I hoped to have found at least _some _of the journals by then. Regardless if I find them, we need to discuss a plan of defense in the event that Aro's contingency plan comes to fruition" I replied, pushing my plate away, no longer hungry.

I was scared for my family, immediate and extended, and would do anything in my power to keep them safe. I thought I lost so much when I lost my human life and became a creature of the night, but now I could see some of what God's great plan for me was. I was meant to find Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. God brought Alice and Jasper into my life, and the enigmatic Isabella Swan. Our lives were all meant to cross paths with the formidable wolf pack of Jacob Black and the many others who joined us in the great battle against the Volturi. 

God also rewarded my entire family, and myself, by returning the gift of Life, and it was something I would treasure until the day my heart stopped beating. I would give my life if it ensured the lives of my vast family, and if that's what it came down to, so be it. I was a soldier of God's will, whatever it may be, and I accepted my duty fully.

"I have an idea" Esme said with an enigmatic smile as she walked over to the threshold of the kitchen and called up the stairs.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Can you come down here please?"

The younger married couple immediately heeded Esme's request and sat down at the table with us.

"Since Bella and Joey have taken the children over to visit Alice, I figured you both had some free time on your hands. Carlisle is looking for Aro's journals; journals which may hold all of the answers to the many questions that we all have about our origins, as well as Aro's plan in case the Volturi ever fell. Would you please help? Four sets of eyes is better than one" Esme requested in her motherly, yet alpha tone.

"Can I do it later? I have an appointment….." Rosalie argued, but the withering look she got from Esme made her think her words more carefully.

"Of course I can help. Let me make one quick call to the salon and reschedule for next week" she said, getting up and to fetch the cordless phone.

"I think I found something!" Emmett excitedly exclaimed, looking up from the old book he was reading.

"_Her beauty is rivaled only by the raw power which surges forth from the darkness of her soul. If God truly exists, only she harbors the strength to destroy him. This is why I had her taken away. Never have I met another whose lust for power and control is greater than my own, and I cannot allow the possibility that she will destroy me in order to reign over the Vampire world. No, my Dark Princess will slumber until I meet my own immortal death. Only then will she come forth to destroy the only creatures that threaten the very existence of our kind; Nafre's spawn and the creatures she created."_

"Is there anything else?" I asked as growing dread uncomfortably knotted up my stomach.

"That's all I found so far. Aro was crazy, but he was smart as hell. His journals are written in regular books, but he wrote everything super tiny and hid the words between the sentences in the book. See?" Emmett said as he pointed out the microscopic letters that could never be seen with human eyes. It was only because of our superhuman abilities that we were able to see them, albeit difficultly.

"It looks like he only puts one entry in per book. How many are there?" Rosalie asked.

"Thousands. It could take _years _to go through all of them, but we are running out of time. I can feel something coming, something more evil than we have ever witnessed, and unless we find out what it is exactly, we are vulnerable" I replied, sitting down because my legs were starting to shake from fear.

"I'm scared Carlisle" Esme tremulously whispered.

I moved from my seat and across the room, and took her in my arms. There were no words of comfort that I could offer, because my own fear was so great. Our only hope was finding the remaining entries, a task so monumental that it seemed impossible.

"Oh no!" Rosalie gasped, blanching. 

"What is it, Rosalie?" I asked as anxiety ripped through me.

"When we sent the stuff to be auctioned…I…I sent a whole crate of old books…." she softly said as she covered her mouth with a trembling hand.

I closed my eyes, fighting the panic that welled inside of me. Those could be the books that held the deepest of secrets, and without them, we might never find the answers we needed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Oh God, Carlisle! What are we going to do?" she beseeched, her lavender eyes welling with tears.

"Don't worry, I'll call Sotheby's and see if I can't track down who purchased them and offer to buy them back. Hopefully they will be cooperative, because I know that some clients like to keep their anonymity" I said, praying that the elite auction house would come through.

"In the meantime, we should continue searching through what books we do have. I'll talk to Jacob about what we found, so the Pack can help us. Rosalie, don't be so hard on yourself. How could you have known the importance of those manuscripts? Just say a prayer that we find what we are looking for, before it's too late" I said, then walked out of the room in order to make my calls to New York.

**Peter's POV**

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration when the heavy steel door wouldn't budge. I pressed my back against the metal wall and slowly slid to the floor in defeat, berating myself for being so stupid. I was trapped, and there was no way out. I didn't even know what month it was, because the windowless cell I was in had been my prison for what seemed like an eternity.

At the beginning of February, I'd set out to track Maria and see what exactly she was up to. Given what Jacob and I witnessed in New Orleans, I had a feeling she was up to something worse than creating newborn vampires.

I was right.

I tracked her movements all the way into northwestern Canada, to an industrial area in upper British Columbia. Little did I know that _she _had been tracking _me _from the moment I first crossed the Canadian border. Not even a week after entering the country I was captured, and was locked away in my current cell.

I fought like hell each and every day, trying to break through the two foot thick steel walls and floor, but to no avail. Being a vampire herself, she knew every weakness, and knew just how to keep one contained for eternity, if need be.

Slowly time ticked away, as did my strength from being starved. She mocked my new lifestyle choice by denying me any blood other than of the human form. I refused, because I made a promise both to Jacob and myself, and I would rather die than revert back. Each day, Maria would tempt me by bringing a struggling girl into my cell while several burly minions held me back so I would not escape. My refusal to feed only infuriated her, and the following hours were spent being tortured to the brink of insanity at her ruthless hands.

"We are the superior race, Peter. Humans are our prey, put on this Earth for our sustenance, so why fight against your nature? Feed, Peter, and join me in taking back what is rightfully ours. With your knowledge of Jacob Black's weaknesses, together we can rule the vampire world, as well as this entire planet" she would seductively purr after each torture session, as I lay there with limbs torn from my body and covered with burns.

"Go to hell!" I would retort each time, spitting venom into her face.

The torture would then ensue, until I retreated to a place inside my mind devoid of any kind of senses. I could not feel pain nor think while in that protective black hole in my head, which was a welcome relief. After she'd had her fun with me, her minions would drag me back to my cell and throw me inside, where I could slowly heal. Because I was not eating, my healing abilities gradually decreased, and it took me long and long to recover after Maria's 'play time'.

"At first, your tenacity amused me, Peter. Now I find it quite boring... annoying, really" Maria said from the other side of the thick wall.

"Go fuck yourself!" I spat from my perch on the floor.

I heard the locking mechanisms release and in she strolled, carrying an unconscious girl in her arms. She was pale, with long blonde hair and dark lashes. Quite pretty, really, but I didn't have time to admire the young girl. I was more drawn to the bleeding gash on her forehead, and right away my mouth filled with venom as intense hunger overwhelmed me. Maria noted my reaction to the blood with a knowing smirk, then brought the girl over to my cot and laid her down. She gently caressed the girls' pretty face, almost lovingly, and then turned to face me.

"You grow weaker as each day passes, Peter. Do you know what happens when we don't feed for an exorbitant amount of time? Yes, I think you should know, because I believe it will change your mind" she said with a wicked sneer.

"Your body begins to shut down. Gradually, you will start losing feeling, starting at your extremities. Then, once you are completely paralyzed, your mind stays conscious until you slip into a coma, in which you will remain until _human _blood is ingested. But that's not the kicker. Once you are comatose, the only sensations you will ever feel is pain. See, your nerve endings remain alive, Peter. And do you know what I'm going to do to you every day? Oooh, a little burn here….there….then maybe I'll light your entire body on fire for a few seconds and watch you burn. But I won't let you die. Oh no, Peter, I intend on having my fun with you. You will feel every burn, and there will be nothing you can do. Then, once I grow bored, I'll lock you in this cell for the rest of eternity, never to be found" she calmly said with a sneer.

If my heart could beat, I knew it would be pounding a mile a minute. Maria loved control, almost as much as she liked inflicting pain, and I was scared. I wanted to live, but to do so would mean going back on a promise I made to my best friend, and I would rather die than betray that trust. I knew Jacob was out looking for me. I just hoped he was able to find me before Maria hid me somewhere I would never be found. Like at the bottom of the ocean.

"So here are your choices. When that girl wakes up, you can either feed from her and sustain your life and join me in taking back what's rightfully ours. Or, you can help me with a part of my plan. Fuck her. She will be ovulating soon, so one time should be all it takes"

Realization hit me like a lightning bolt. I felt like my entire body turned to ice, because I knew what her ultimate plan was.

A Hybrid army. One that Jacob and his Pack could not defend themselves against because it would go against his sacred duty. Hybrids were part human, so that meant Jacob couldn't hurt them.

"You sick and twisted BITCH! I would rather shrivel up and die than help you with your plans. Leave. NOW!" I yelled, sickened by the site of her.

"Have it your own way then. I **will** break you, Peter, one way or the other. The choice is yours" Maria said as the door closed behind her.

I was disgusted to the point that I felt as if I could vomit, I would have. Never before had I felt so powerless, so destitute and hopeless in my long life. I glanced over at the young girl lying on my makeshift bed, and knew there was no way I could hurt someone so helpless. She was an innocent bystander and didn't deserve to have her life snuffed out so young. The gentle thump of her heart and the rushing blood in her veins nearly drove me out of my mind with hunger, but I did not give in.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to her while she slept and brushed my fingers against the warm skin of her cheek. No matter my choice, she was doomed, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_Unless Jacob finds you in time to save her….._

My only hope was him and the Pack. I had to find some way to reach out to one of the seers, so I focused what little energy I had left and called out to them with my mind in hopes one of the could hear me.

_Alice, Elliot, Faith…..if you can hear me….I could really use your help right now….._

"Ohhh, my head" the blond girl moaned as she began to wake up hours later.

Slowly she sat up, tentatively covered the wound on her head, and looked around. When she saw me sitting on the floor across the room, her eyes widened in panic and flitted around the room, looking for a way to escape.

"There's no way out, so don't even bother" I said sourly, avoiding eye contact with her because the thunder of her frantically beating heart was making my stomach hurt from severe starvation.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you, and why did you bring me here?" she demanded as she got to her feet, swaying from the waves of dizziness.

"I don't know where we are, my name is Peter, and I'm not the one who kidnapped you. Maria, that psycho bitch from hell is the one you should be directing your anger at" I grumbled.

"Who? I don't know any Maria. Oh God my head hurts" she whimpered, opting to sit back down before she fell down.

"I imagine it does, given the goose egg on your forehead" I replied, fighting the urge to inspect the wound. I was scared to go anywhere near her, given my nearly uncontrollable hunger.

"So I take it she kidnapped you too, huh?"

"Something like that…"

"Look, lose the attitude. I'm in no mood to deal with anyone's shit right now, and all I want to do is find a way out of this, this….box" she hissed as she took in her surroundings.

"Good luck with that" I snorted in response.

"Ugh! Don't just sit there pouting! Help me find a way out of here already!" she said as she got up and walked over to the steel door. She tugged and pulled, even banged on it for several minutes, giving up when she split the skin of her knuckles.

"You might not want to do that" I huskily said while swallowing the pooled venom that filled my mouth when the sweet tang of fresh blood hit my nose.

She wiped the blood onto her jeans, and then glared at me with a cocky little smirk.

"Blood make you squeamish?" she asked.

"Not at all. I actually like blood…..live for it, really" I replied, licking my lips.

Her jaw dropped, and then her face twisted with disgust.

"Sicko" she haughtily retorted, but I could smell the fear as it rolled off of her in waves. 

She hobbled back over to the cot and sat back down and drew her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes, covered them, then rested her arms and head on top of her now shaking legs and began to cry. Guilt rushed through me, because I knew that despite her bravado, she was terrified, and before I could stop myself, I moved to sit next to her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She let out a strangled cry and threw her arms around me, completely unaware of the potential danger that sat next to her.

"W-what's gonna happen to us?" she hiccupped.

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to protect you" I gently responded, fighting back my hunger so I could comfort her.

"T-thanks, but protect me from what? I'm so confused! Just a few hours ago, I was walking my dog in the park. I got hit in the head by a rock or something, and I wake up here, locked in a cell with you" she whined.

I debated on telling her some lie so that she wouldn't know the fate that awaited her, but felt that she at least deserved to know the truth. We had a better chance of making it out if we worked together, even though I was only fooling myself.

"What is your name?" I asked before I began.

"Caroline. Caroline Matthews" she replied while wiping her tears away.

"Under different circumstances, I would say it was nice to meet you. I'm Peter Winchester" I said, smiling when she reached out to shake my hand with a firm grip.

"You got that right. So, how long have you been locked up in here?" she asked, glancing down at our joined hands and noting the marble-like hardness.

"I have no idea. What's the last date you remember?" I asked, jerking my hand away.

"June fourth" 

_Fuck! _

"Seriously? This is bad" I said as I got up and frantically paced the small room.

_Over a month without feeding….How much longer until I start shutting down? How much longer can I hold out? Dammit Jake! Where the hell are you?_

"Why is it bad? How long has it been? Peter, you're scaring me! How long have you been here?" Caroline demanded.

"I've been locked in here for thirty five days. Caroline, look, you need to know a few things….about me, and the 'people' who took you. It would also be in your best interest to stay as far away from me as possible, and to NOT injure yourself so that you bleed. Understand?" I asked, swallowing back the venom from her frantically beating heart.

"No, I don't understand! How can I stay away from you when we are locked in this cubbyhole? What the hell is going on?" she shrieked.

"Calm down! Your heart is beating too fast and hard, and I can't think! All I want to do is drain you dry, so I suggest that if you want to live a little longer, that you calm the hell down, shut up, and listen!" I roared, making her shrink away in fear. I took several deep breaths, pushed my thirst back and got it under control, then looked at Caroline, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I was starting to lose control. Caroline, you have to listen to me. Please, I'm begging you, try to keep your heart from racing, because I'm fighting an uphill battle here" I calmly began to explain.

"W-what are you?" she whispered.

I closed my eyes and sighed, then resumed my explanation.

"Maria, those people who took you….and me…we are vampires. Wait, why are you laughing?" I indignantly asked.

"Vampires! Do you know how idiotic you sound? Vampires don't exist!" she giggled.

Quicker that the blink of an eye I was in front of her, picked her up with one arm, and lifted her over my head to show her my strength. She let out a frightened shriek, then started struggling against me. I set her back down on the cot, no longer giggling, and continued.

"Now that I have your rapt attention, can I finish?" I contritely asked. Trembling, she nodded her head, too shaken up to speak.

"Like I was saying, we are vampires, but there's where the common ties end. They feed off people to survive. I drink from animals, although it wasn't always like that. When I was first changed, and for my first two hundred or so years, I fed off humans. I have some friends who led a different lifestyle, and they showed me that I didn't need to drink human blood in order to survive. They taught me how to hunt large prey, such as mountain lions, elk and bears, and I've lived off of that diet for about a year or so now."

Caroline's fear of me began to subside, and her trembling stopped as she listened to my story. She crossed her legs underneath her body, and leaned in to hear every word, completely entranced in the tale that I was telling her.

"Last year, my wife betrayed both me and my friends by setting us up for an attack by one of Maria's friends, Irina, and both my friend Jake and I went after her for retribution. Charlotte, my wife, as well as Irina, were killed in the fight, but Maria was able to slip away. I've been tracking her movements for the last several months, to see what she was planning in that demented mind of hers, when I got caught and locked away in this cell for the last month and a half" I explained, losing myself in the memories of everything that transpired over the last year.

"What does she want with us, Peter? With me?" she asked, her heart accelerating a bit with anxiety. I looked into her crystal blue eyes, and debated if I should tell her the whole truth, or leave her in the dark, ignorant of the horrors that awaited. In the end, I chose the truth.

"I don't know how it all came about, but somehow it was discovered that vampires could breed with human women, creating a hybrid of sorts. My friend Sophie, who is also a very powerful witch, is half vampire, and one of the kindest people I have ever met. I don't know her whole story, but what I do know is that a coven called the Volturi, found out about her and kept her captive for many years. The Volturi governed over the vampire world, and their leader, Aro, was into collecting 'living' treasures. He was another sick son of a bitch, but Jacob and his family were able to destroy him, as well as the rest of the coven"

Caroline's face lost all color, her lower lip began to tremble, then suddenly she began crying as she realized what her fate was. Once more, I moved to sit next to her and took her in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"I promise that I will do what I can to protect you, Caroline. Maria put you in here with me, hoping that I either feed, or….have sex with you so that you get pregnant. I promise I will never harm you, but you have to work with me on it. That's why I need you to keep your heartbeat as slow as possible, and not cut yourself so you bleed. I haven't fed in a very long time, and I don't want to lose control and hurt you" I gently explained, fighting the urge to sink my teeth into the throbbing vein in her neck.

"I'm scared" she whispered, clutching my jean jacket in a viselike grip.

"I know" I answered, unable to come up with any words to comfort her.

Gradually she calmed down, but stayed in my arms. Her breathing began to slow, as did her pulse, and moments later, she was sound asleep. I gingerly laid her back onto the cot, then slipped my jacket off and placed it under her head as a pillow, in hopes that she would be more comfortable. I sat with her for a little longer, but when a pang of hunger hit me again, I moved to the other side of the steel cell, and sat down on the cold floor.

I watched Caroline as she peacefully slept, and found myself strongly attracted to her. She had a fiery spirit, was strong willed, but was so honest in her emotions. She was full of life, compassionate, and seemed to trust and accept me, even after everything I told her. A normal, fragile human would have went insane, knowing the hopeless fate that awaited them, but not Caroline. She was terrified of what would happen to her, but she didn't let that fear completely take her over.

Maybe it was because I hadn't had any real contact with anyone in so long, but she drew me in. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to her, and the panic that besieged me made me sob, because there was nothing I could do to save her. Jacob and the Pack were our only hope, so I renewed my silent, desperate plea and focused my energies to reach out in hopes that someone, anyone in the family, would hear me.

_Jake man, you gotta hurry! Alice! Elliot! Faith! Please, if you can hear me, please come fast! There are innocents in danger here Jake! Please….help me save them….help me save her….._

**Elliot POV**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Claire as we lay tangled in each other's arms after making love.

It was two weeks after our reconciliation, and things couldn't have been better between us. 

My parents had turned a blind eye to our 'extra-curricular activities' as long as we didn't parade it in their faces. They knew Claire was spending the night once or twice a week, under the pretense that she was over at Emily's, but they never said a word. We were discreet about the whole thing, but it was weird spending the night together with my parents asleep down the hall. 

Unbeknownst to Claire, I had teamed up with Leah and was actively looking for a place of my own, one that I hoped Claire would join me in. I had plenty of money from the trust that Bella and Jacob set up for me as a child, and could easily pay cash for a place, but I wanted to save that money for my future with Claire. The only amount I would draw from it would be a down payment. Jasper was a very generous boss, and with the salary I earned from my job at the stables, I could afford a really nice place.

"I'm sorry, but I do. I miss my Aunts and Uncles at the Makah Rez, and it's been forever since I've seen them. I'll only be gone a few days. You won't even miss me" she said with a teasing smile.

"I highly doubt that" I despondently replied, then with a growl, I rolled her onto her back and pinned her against my silken sheets.

Claire let out a joyful giggle, then began to play dirty by nipping the column of my throat. My body shivered, then began to grow warm as my arousal renewed itself.

"When do you leave?" I rasped while grinding my hips into hers, not penetrating her just yet.

"Day after tomorrow." 

"Hmmm. Well I guess I should get my fill of making love to you, since you're so cruel as to leave me, all alone, for such an unendurable length of time" I grinned, pressing the tip of my hardness into her slick heat, but going no further.

"I'm such an evil wench" she teased back.

"Yes, you most certainly are" I smirked, pressing into her further.

"God that feels so good!" she moaned.

I didn't fill her completely, giving her what she really wanted, and gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out. Claire cried out in frustration, clawing at my back and wrapping her legs around my waist to try and pull me back inside.

"Stay" I demanded.

"No." she firmly retorted.

"How many days did you say?" I asked, growing frustrated myself for denying my needs as well as hers.

"Four. That's all, El" she breathily whispered.

I gave a dramatic sigh, then surrendered by entering her in one hard thrust, sheathing my entire length in her tight heat.

"Ooooh" she groaned, holding me tightly against her.

"I meant what I said, Claire. I'm going to make love to you as much as I can in the next two days, because the thought of not having you near me in unbearable" I said while bracing myself above her flushed form.

"I'll hurry back. I promise. Now please, I need you to love me, Elliot. I can't take it anymore" she moaned.

She and I spent the next forty eight hours together, wanting to spend every possible second together before she left to visit her family. Even though it was only four days, the thought of not having her near made my heart ache. That's what was the deciding factor in what I was going to do.

As soon as she returned, I was going to ask Claire to marry me.

**Jacob's POV**

"Damn it! We have been through how many books already? About a hundred or so, and we are nowhere closer to finding any answers!" I barked, slamming the book I was combing through shut.

For the last week, everyone spent every free moment poring over the thousands of books we procured after the take down of the Volturi. The microscopic writing was migraine inducing, and it left us with more questions than answers.

"I know it's frustrating, but we have made some progress Jacob. We have many parts to the whole, and it's only a matter of time before the pieces all click" Carlisle calmly said from his hunched position at their dining room table. I dropped my head into my hands, then slipped them into my hair and let out a sigh.

"I know we have Carlisle, but how do we know what order it all goes in? Aro was also so friggin' evasive, not giving any names other than Nafre and Kemnebi. Who the hell are they, and what was their importance? Also, who in the hell is his 'Dark Princess' that he keeps referring to?" I asked.

"The names Nafre and Kemnebi are of Egyptian origin, so maybe we should take that route to see what we can find?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know how helpful they will be, but I can contact Amun and Kebi to see what they know" Carlisle offered.

"That would be a start at least. Anyways, I don't know about the rest of you, but I could really use a break. Do you want me to go pick up some food?" I asked as my stomach growled.

Everyone was more than willing to take a break from the monotonous reading and eye strain, so I grabbed my pen and paper and wrote down what everyone wanted, then phoned it in.

"Do you mind some company?" Rosalie asked with a hopeful look.

"How can I refuse some quality time with my favorite blonde bimbo?" I teased.

Rosalie gave me what would appear to a stranger a sweet smile, then got up from her seat and harshly grabbed me by the ear and dragged me out to her Toyota minivan.

"Buckle up, pup. You never know when I'll hit the brakes and send you flying through the windshield!" she smirked.

Minutes later we were on the highway, heading towards this little hole in the wall diner that made a bacon cheeseburger you would sell your soul for. 

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only the empty space between your ears, babe. Spill!" 

"Well, I didn't want to bring this up in front of Sophie, but what if Aro's 'Dark Princess' is actually her _mother_? We all know that Sophie's mother was involved with at least one of the Volturi Guard, and that she died while giving birth. Why else would Aro be so adamant in keeping it hidden, and Sophie, too? What if the _reason _Sophie's mom died was because Aro began to change her while she was in labor?" Rosalie asked, and it made sense.

"What do we know about a hybrid pregnancy? Anything? What is the gestation period? Does the mother naturally deliver, or does something….horrific happen, ending in the death of the mother? Or, does the mother automatically go through the change once she gives birth? Oh, and here's a good one for ya. Who is Sophie's father? Aro? Another member of the Guard? Ugh, if Aro really _is _her father, what does this mean for Sophie?" I mused.

"If Aro was her father, then she would essentially be royalty in the eyes of the vampires who believed in the Volturi's ideals and governing rules. I think we should do more looking in that area, because I want to know the kind of person we trust our lives in, Jake" Rosalie said.

"You can trust her, Rose. If she is Aro's daughter, that doesn't mean that she's going to be cruel and heartless. We do know that her mother was an extremely powerful witch, and that's where Sophie gets her powers from. But she uses them for good, Rosie. You see her kindness, and how nurturing and compassionate she is. Plus, don't forget, both mine and Bella's souls have been in direct contact with hers, and neither of us felt any darkness. We have nothing to worry about, Rose."

"I hope you're right, Jake. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to trust anyone but the original people who fought against the Volturi with us after Charlotte betrayed us right under our noses. Hey, speaking of Charlotte, have you heard from Peter yet?" she asked.

"No." I solemnly answered.

"Do you know where he was last?" she asked.

"The last I heard, he was back in New Orleans following a lead on Maria. Sarah and Seth already agreed to go out and track his movements, and are leaving in a few days"

"Jake….what if she killed him?" she asked, uttering the same painful thoughts I'd been having.

"We still need to find out, Rosalie. He deserves at least that after everything he's done for me and this family" I tersely replied.

Our conversation ended when we pulled into the parking lot of the diner and went in to get our order. We strapped the bags on the backseat of the minivan, and just as Rosalie was about to put the car in gear, both of our cells rang.

"Hello?" 

"Jake, you and Rose need to come home right away. Alice had a vision. She knows where Peter is!" Bella's breathless voice said.

"We'll be there in fifteen, Carlisle" Rosalie said, having heard the news from Carlisle.

"Where, Bells? Where is he?" I frantically demanded.

"He's in Canada, Jake" she answered.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, but barely. Please hurry, because he's running out of time!" Bella said with urgency. I could tell she was about to start crying, and it scared me. Alice's vision must have been pretty bad for her to react the way she was, and I turned to Rosalie.

"I know. Hang on, Jake. I'm about to test this boat out. Damn it, I wish I still had my sports car!" she impatiently growled.

"Honey, I'll be back soon. Get in touch with Sarah, Seth, Hayden and Madison and have them meet me at Carlisle's" I said, already formulating a team to bring Peter home.

"Ok. See you soon. I love you" she worriedly replied.

"I love you too" I said, then hung up.

True to her word, we arrived at the Cullen's house fifteen minutes later, and rushed inside. Alice was laying on one of the sofas, looking pale and exhausted, with Jasper holding a cool rag to her forehead. The vision had hit her hard, and given that she was due to give birth in a couple of weeks, it totally drained her.

"Jake" she weakly called out when she saw me. I rushed to her side and knelt down, taking her outreached hand into mine.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried at how weak she was.

"I'm fine. Tired. Listen, you have to hurry. Maria has him in some kind of a cell, and he's really weak. I think she's starving him, and his body is shutting down." 

"Where, Ali?" I asked.

By the time Alice finished telling me everything she'd seen in her vision, Madison and the rest of the team I wanted had arrived and were ready to go.

"I'm coming with you" Bella stubbornly said later in the evening.

"No. Absolutely not, Isabella. Who will take care of Billy, Aiden and Kaylee if we both go?"

"You promised me, Jacob! You said you would never leave me behind again, but now you're going to do just that?" she spat, utterly pissed.

"I know what I promised, Bells. I'm not leaving you behind, honey. I'm coming right back" I replied, trying to calm her down.

"But I can protect you with my shield!" she beseeched.

"Bella, come here" I said, drawing her stiff body against mine.

"I know you want to help, baby, but as wolves we can move faster through the woods. If what Alice saw holds true, we need to get to him as soon as possible" I gently explained.

Her body slowly relaxed into my embrace, then she clutched at me as if I would disappear. I heard a sniffle, then another, then little sobs wracked her small frame.

"What if something happens and you don't come back? I can't go through that, Jake. I can't lose you again" she cried.

I tightened my arms and gently rocked her, nuzzling my face into her apple scented hair as my own eyes filled with tears.

"_Can you still hear me through the link?" _I silently asked, hoping that it was still intact after not using it since the battle against the Volturi.

"_Yes, I can hear you. Please don't go, Jake. I'm scared."_

"_I have to, baby. I promise that I'll keep the link open so that you'll know I'm ok. If you don't hear from me for a long period of time, you can come rescue me." _I said, smiling down at her heart shaped face.

"You're not funny, Jacob Black" she scowled, but I could tell she was relenting.

"Promise me you won't take any unnecessary chances. Promise me you'll just go there, get him, and bring him home. Please promise me, Jacob" she begged.

I brushed her silky hair behind her ears, then tipped her face upward to meet my descending mouth. I kissed her with everything I had, showing how much I loved her and silently promising to do as she asked. When we broke apart, both of us were slightly panting from the sheer force of the love we shared.

"You know what to do if you don't hear from me. Embry, Paul, Chris, and Elijah will be standing by for you to give the word" I said, looking deep into her chocolate eyes. She nodded her head, and I pressed my forehead against hers, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake." 

**Peter's POV**

I could feel my body as it began to shut down. A few days after Caroline was put into my cell, I lost feeling in my legs and was unable to move them. This sparked an angry reaction from the strong willed girl, who insisted I take some of her blood in order to survive.

"Why are you being this way? I'm offering to help you!" she shrieked.

"I can't! If I bite you, you'll start to change, damn it! Once my venom gets into your bloodstream, you'll be overcome with pain you can't even begin to comprehend! You'll writhe in agony, wishing you were dead, for three days. 

And when you wake up from the transformation, you will be a bloodthirsty killer, unable to control yourself! Do you want that, Caroline? Do you want to murder people and not care, just so you could have their blood?" I yelled. 

I sure as hell didn't want that for her, because in the short time knowing her, she became the most important thing in my life, and to turn her into a monster was not an option. I wasn't sure if I was _in love_, but I did care deeply for her.

"No." she quietly responded. 

And so, the days went by, and my strength along with them. Maria checked in on me daily, to see if I either fed or impregnated Caroline, storming off angrily when she saw that I did neither. I knew her patience was dwindling, and it would only be a matter of time before she took matters into her own hands, and that scared the living hell out of me.

The paralysis was quickly overcoming my body, rendering me useless to the point that I could barely lift my arms. Oh, I still had feeling in my body, but was unable to get it to cooperate. My nerve endings screamed in agony, causing me to gnash my teeth in order not to cry out, and Caroline seemed to sense this and tried distracting me from the pain.

She told me funny stories from her childhood, shared her hopes and dreams, and I in turn shared the many escapades of my very long life, including my life with Charlotte. I told her everything, bared my soul to her, and she never judged me. I could tell that she was falling in love with me, and I couldn't stop myself from starting to return those feelings, no matter how hard I tried.

"Peter, I can't watch you waste away anymore. Please, let me help you. I can cut my wrist and drip the blood into your mouth so you won't have to worry about changing me" she begged one day after I inadvertently cried out in pain.

"Not an option, but thank you anyway. I made a promise to my friends, and I plan on upholding that promise, even if it kills me. Even if I were to take you up on your offer, my hunger has gotten too strong and I won't be able to control it. I'll end up killing you accidentally, and I care about you too much to risk it" I replied, closing my eyes as I fought the pain.

I heard the cot creak as she shifted, then jerked when her warm hand brushed against my cheek.

"I thought I told you to stay as far away from me as possible" I growled, annoyed that she didn't listen.

"I know, but I can't just sit there and watch you suffer. You won't hurt me, Peter. I trust you. Let me comfort you….please" she gently pled as she took my face into her hands and stroked my cheeks with her thumbs.

I wanted desperately to take her in my arms and hold her, but couldn't. Caroline knew this, and against my protests, lifted each of my arms and placed them around her. She snuggled against me as we sat there on the cold floor, and sighed happily when she felt my fingers gently stroking her back.

Her radiating warmth soothed my frayed nerve endings, but did nothing to stop my heart from slowly breaking. I knew it was only a matter of time before Maria either forced my hand, or took Caroline away from me, the thought of losing her causing me to whimper in anguish. Caroline stiffened in my arms and pulled away, searching my face with her eyes for any signs of pain.

"Am I hurting you? I'll get up" she started to say, but I stopped her.

"You're not hurting me. I just…..I don't want to lose you" I brokenly said, somehow finding the strength to reach up and touch her creamy cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against my palm, as a lone tear trickled down her cheek, which I softy wiped away. When she opened her eyes and fixed them on mine, the amount of emotion that shined in their crystal blue depths stole my breath away.

"I don't want to lose you either. Peter, I lo…" she started to say, but I quieted her by pressing my lips to hers. Her body went stiff at first, then she let out a soft mewling sound and started kissing me back.

Her taste and smell invaded my senses, triggering a yearning in me that I hadn't felt in a very, very long time. I was hungry for her, but it wasn't for her blood. I was hungry for the love she was giving me, the trust she showed by brushing her tongue over my razor sharp teeth, knowing what would happen if they broke the skin. My tongue reached out to meet hers, then pushed it safely back into her own mouth, which I hungrily explored. I could tell by her frantic heart beat that she needed to breathe, so I reluctantly broke off our kiss and tried to cradle her against my chest while she gently panted.

"How touching. Your affection for each other brings tears to my eyes" Maria's saccharine voice said from a few feet away.

I had been so wrapped up in the heady sensations that Caroline invoked when we kissed that I didn't even hear the locks unlatch and the door open as Maria stealthily entered the cell.

"Go to hell, Maria" I hissed, struggling to cover Caroline's body with mine in order to protect her from Maria's wrath.

"Since you refused to do as I asked, Peter, you have forced my hand. Marco, take the girl to the _chamber _and prepare her" Maria calmly said to the vampire behind her. Marco did as she asked, and moved to take Caroline away from me to do whatever God awful things she had planned.

"No! Maria, I'm begging you don't do this!" I yelled out in panic as the vampire pulled a now crying Caroline away.

"She's ovulating, Peter, so you either do it, or I have another vampire fulfill your 'manly' obligations."

"I'll do it, you psychotic BITCH!" Caroline screamed at the dark haired vampire who was the source of our torment.

"Caroline…" I said, hoping to talk some sense into her.

"Do you think I want to be _raped _by some monster I don't know? To be forced to carry a _rapist's _child inside of me? I refuse. If I am going to carry anyone's child, it's going to be someone I love" Caroline vehemently said.

"Oh, Caroline" I groaned, again overwhelmed by the emotions in her eyes and her declaration of love.

Maria motioned to the other vampire to free Caroline, who flew back into my arms. Her hot tears dampened the skin of my neck as she cried, and all I could do was hold her. I knew that by giving into Maria's wishes would buy us a little more time until Jacob could find me, and if that kept Caroline alive, then so be it.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked into her cerulean eyes.

"Yes. Please don't let them rape me. If having your child is the worst of what's going to happen, then I don't care" she murmured.

"Such a naïve little girl." Maria laughed.

"Shut up Maria, and GET OUT! If you want this done, then leave." I spat.

"Oh no, no. I want to make sure that you do impregnate your sweet little Caroline, so leaving is not an option. Now get busy before I change my mind and give her to Marco," she replied with obvious glee.

"It's ok, Peter" Caroline whispered, trying to be strong for the both of us as she worked the buttons of my jeans with trembling hands.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."

"I know you are, but it's not your fault. You aren't responsible for any of this." I replied while watching her pull her jeans down her long legs. She straddled my lap then peered deeply into my eyes, seeing the forgiveness, understanding and loving shine back.

"Oh shut up and get on with the show already!" Maria impatiently barked.

A short time later, the deed was done, and I held Caroline in my weak arms, crying for what she had to endure. She was a virgin, so it had been an extremely painful experience for her. Maria stood over us the entire time, until a ruckus outside of the cell pulled her attention away.

"What is it?" she asked one of the guards who came in. He whispered something in her ear, and her eyes grew wide and her face twisted in fury just as a female voice screamed off in the distance.

"Let me go! Do you have any idea who you're messing with? You're dead, all of you! As soon as Jacob finds out what you did, he will come for us, you filthy leeches!"

My head jerked, recognizing the voice in the hallway, and hope soared inside of me. I looked at Caroline, who was confused over all of the yelling, and gave her a smile.

"I told you idiots to WATCH them and stay out of sight! Marco, lock the door behind you while I go clean up this mess!" she roared, the stalked out of the cell. Marco did her bidding, but before he left he shot Caroline a filthy look, licking his lips and smiling.

"You know that voice, don't you?" Caroline asked once we were alone.

"Yes, so I know Jacob isn't very far behind. We are going to make it out of this, Caroline!" I giddily replied as I pressed my lips to hers. 

Suddenly, I was overcome in agony as my body seized up. I felt myself slumping to the ground just as darkness stole away my vision, and the last thing I heard was Caroline's frantic voice coming from far, far away.

**Claire's POV**

"I had fun visiting with everyone this weekend! But I thought we were staying until tomorrow morning?" I asked as we drove along the heavily wooded side road back to La Push. The highway would have been faster, but Emily liked the peaceful setting, so I wasn't about to complain.

"I did too. My parents have really been there for me after Sam was killed. I don't know what I would have done without them." she sighed.

"Then why did we leave?" I asked.

"Because I know how much you miss Elliot, sweetie. It's written all over your face, so I figured you could sneak over to his house and surprise him!" she grinned.

"I do miss him. Thank you." I said, returning her smile.

"Plus you're free and clear because your parents won't expect you home until tomorrow." she said with a wink.

"Thank you for covering me all the time. I know you don't like to lie, but _EMILY LOOK OUT!_" I screamed when the headlights of the car picked up three figures standing in the middle of the road. Emily slammed on the brakes, but it was too late and we hit them with such force that the car flipped onto its roof and skidded across the pavement. Even though we all had on seatbelts, the force of the collision made me hit my head pretty hard, and I was dazed as we hung upside down in the SUV.

"Ungh" Emily moaned from beside me, her head bleeding profusely.

"Maggs, you ok back there?" I asked the young girl strapped in behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the heck was that?" she asked as she freed herself from the belt. I got my own to release, and tumbled into a heap amid broken glass and blood.

"I don't know?" I dazedly replied.

"We gotta get your mom free. Emily, can you hear me?" I asked the injured woman. All she did was moan in pain, so Maggie and I worked together to free her from the restraint and pull her from the ruined vehicle.

"Jesus! What the hell did we hit?" Maggie asked when she saw the destruction.

"Vampires…road…" Emily whimpered.

My blood ran ice cold as I recalled the three pale figures with red eyes. I looked around frantically, knowing that they had to be hiding in the woods, waiting to attack. We were too far out of the patrolling area of the wolves, and fear gripped me, knowing we would die if we didn't get to safety.

"Maggie, sit with your mom. Hold her head in your lap and press this against the wound" I shakily commanded as I removed one of my shirts, leaving me in just a white tank top. I kept scanning the dark woods for movement, and slowly pulled my cell from my jeans pocket. Somehow it survived the crash, and just as I began to dial Jacob's number, a pale hand ripped it from my hands.

"I don't think so" the male vampire sneered.

"The wolves will be here soon, so you better leave" I said, trying to sound stronger than I felt.

He stooped so that he was eye level with me, then sneered.

"You and I both know we are miles out their patrol area" he snidely responded.

Rage overcame me, because I was not going to give up without a fight. I balled up my fist and struck him hard in the face, simultaneously splitting my knuckles and cracking his face. I fell back onto my rear from the sheer force, and watched in horror as his face repaired itself right before my very eyes.

"Oh, Maria is going to _love _you! Arturo, Cora, grab those two and let's get moving before someone notices them missing." he barked to the other vampires.

"Put me down! You're not taking me anywhere, you piece of shit!" Maggie screamed as she fought off her kidnapper.

"David, this one is a little too old for Maria's plans, and her blood smells absolutely delectable. How about a small snack before we go?" the female vampire asked as she wiped some blood from Emily's head wound and licked it from her fingers.

"No! Leave her alone! Momma!" Maggie shrieked as she renewed her struggle.

The terror of watching them feed on Emily became too much, so I harnessed all of my inhuman strength and burst free from my captor and ran to Emily's side.

"You will not touch her!" I spat.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? I might just have to ask Maria if I can have you all to myself" he said, just as something struck the back of my head. I fell forward, barely conscious from the blow, and watched in horror as two of the vampires descended on Emily. Just before biting her, the male who I hit looked at me with pure evil on his face.

"I think we should leave your precious Jacob a little gift before we leave" he sneered, then sank his teeth into Emily's arm just as the other vampire bit into her neck.

"Nooo!" I sobbed, the passed out to the sounds of Emily's screams echoing in my head.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I was almost finished with it a few weeks back, but had a computer issue and ended up losing the entire chapter. OMG I was so pissed!**

**Originally I wanted to do 2 more sequels after this story, but because of waning traffic and reviews, I've decided to make the next story my last in this series. I think that my stories have run their course, and I think the hype with the Twi-verse is on a downslide. So, rather beat a dead horse, I want to go out on top. Thank you for standing behind me during all of the ups and downs I've gone through in my life, and for your continued support of my work. You guys are the best readers EVER, and I'll always cherish the friends I've made during this journey.**

**Love,**

**Tracey**

**Leah's POV**

"Alice, isn't it a little too late to be bringing a bunch of cookies to Brady?" I asked as we walked along the darkened street.

We were over at Jared and Kim's place, which was about a half of a mile from Brady's house, trying to teach Alice how to make different kinds of desserts. She was due to have the baby in a few weeks, and was restless. She wanted to learn how to bake so that when Parker was older, they would have something to bond over. Alice was an absolute wreck the closer she got to her due date, always worried about being a bad mother and such. I had the same fears being pregnant with my first child, but Kim was great, assuaging our fears and easing our minds.

"You're kidding me, right? Brady? Pass up fresh baked cookies? I don't think so!" she responded in her usual chipper voice.

"Couldn't we have at least driven there?" I grouched, unable to shake the foreboding feeling I've had the entire day. I couldn't explain why I felt that way, because it was such a beautiful day filled with sunshine and comfortable temperatures.

"I know we could of, but I needed to walk. I feel like I'm about to burst out of my skin, Leah. Like I drank too much coffee or something"

I glanced at the perky brunette as I struggled to keep up with the tiny woman who's legs were many inches shorter than my own long ones.

"Have you had anymore visions?" I asked, nervously watching the woods while we walked.

"Nope, not since that one I had earlier about Peter, which really knocked me for a loop" she somberly replied.

"Yet here you are, practically running down a dark street, not a few hours later" I half heartedly laughed.

"I know, weird, huh? Jazzy made me take a nap, and after I woke up and said bye to Jake and the rest of the shifters going to get Peter, all of this energy hit."

We walked in silence for a few moments, mainly because I thought I kept hearing noises coming from the woods, almost as if we were being followed. I wouldn't trade the miracle of having a child of my own for anything in the world, but I was annoyed that my wolf senses were practically kaput because of my pregnancy. I just couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed…..

"Grrr! I almost wish a vision would hit just so I could see if Jacob will make it to Peter in time! It's so frustrating!" she grumbled.

"By the way, in the vision you _did _have, what was the outcome?" I distractedly asked, not because I didn't care if Peter lived or died, but because I heard a branch snap twenty feet ahead of us, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"It was vague, but it appeared that they do make it in time. They really have to hurry though, because I don't know how much time he has left. Maria won't let him feed, and that's really painful for a vampire. Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Shhh! We're being followed….." I whispered, just as a blur of movement passed in front of us several yards ahead. The only thing other than the Protectors moved that fast, and my heart started thumping like crazy with terror.

Vampire.

"Alice, slowly start walking into the woods. Don't act like anything is wrong, and just keep chattering on about aimless shit so the leech doesn't know that we're onto it. Hopefully we'll run into whoever is on patrol" I nearly soundlessly whispered.

I knew damned well that if any of the wolves were near, they would have picked up the scent right away and would be tearing it to shreds. That meant that they were all the way on the other side of the perimeter, which was _not _a good thing.

"So yeah, I hope these cookies taste as good as they smell…." Alice nervously chattered as we made our way into the thick forest.

"Just like you do, pretty little psychic?" a smooth male voice said from behind us. Alice and I froze on the spot, and quickly turned around to face the creature that was stalking us.

He was smaller, a little below average height, but I didn't let that fool me. I knew just how strong and lethal he was, and that he could kill us both within seconds. Alice had inhuman strength and all, but was at a huge disadvantage given her pregnancy.

"You are on forbidden land, leech. You do know that the wolves will kill you, right?" I asked, trying to bide some time in hopes that someone would come to our aid.

"Of course I do, but we have them running in circles following the false scent trails we scattered all over these woods. What do you think we are, stupid?" he asked, circling us. I nudged Alice deeper into the woods, putting more distance between us and the crimson eyed vampire.

"What do you want?" I ground out, not showing weakness or fear, even though my heart was about to jump out of my throat.

"Certainly not you, puppy. Yes, I can smell that you're one of them, but that..." he said, motioning to the obvious bump of my belly, "is preventing you from shifting. Your little friend there though, she smells divine! All of that extra blood pumping through her body from her baby will fill me up for days" he grinned.

Alice stumbled at his words, protectively covering her burgeoning stomach with her hands. I instinctively put myself in front of her, because no matter what, it was my sacred duty to protect innocents.

"_Come on guys, where the fuck are you?" _I screamed inside of my head, praying that somehow the telepathic link would miraculously reestablish itself.

"I'm done with this aimless chatter. Both of you _will _die, but I'm going to give you a choice. You, Amazon bitch" he said, motioning to me "you have five seconds to make a decision. Do I snap your neck, then suck up every tasty little drop from your friend, or do I paralyze you and make you watch me do it?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Everything inside of me screamed _RUN_, so I grabbed Alice by the arm as began running as fast as we possibly could. We got maybe fifty feet away, when Alice cried out in pain and hunched over, holding her swollen belly. I could hear the vampire bearing down on us, when a sudden, snarling roar and a blur of silvery brown flashed in front of us and crashed into the vampire.

"Brady!" I cried out in relief, mesmerized at how he was able to fight so fluidly after not being able to phase for well over a year. I was forced to tear my eyes from his magnificent wolf form when Alice's cries of pain overshadowed the sounds of battle.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked while kneeling beside her.

"The baby! Something is wrong, Leah!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

I helped her slightly recline into a more comfortable position, even though we needed to get the hell out of there and to full safety. That's when I noticed that her jeans were soaking wet, from between her legs all the way down to her ankles.

"Alice, it's ok, your water broke, honey. Look, we have to get out of here and over to Carlisle's house. Can you walk?" I shouted over the loud sounds of battle behind me.

"Leah! _Ahhh_… it's too soon for the baby to come! I still have almost a month before she's due!" Alice tearfully answered.

I glanced over my shoulder to see how Brady was doing, relieved to see that the vampire was reduced to a mass of rubble. It still needed to be set on fire, but none of us had a lighter. Brady understood, and began picking up the rocky pieces of vampire with his powerful jaws, flinging them as far into the forest as he could. Just as he was on the last piece, Zoey and Mahara came rushing upon us, both in their shifter form.

"Where is it?" a highly annoyed Mahara said once she shifted and pulled a long t-shirt over her head.

"Brady immobilized it for now, but the pieces need to be rounded up and burned before it has a chance to regenerate" I answered tersely, fighting the urge to berate she and Zoey for not doing a better job on patrol.

Mahara nodded her head, sensing my disdain, and then knelt down to talk to Alice, who was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

Brady cautiously sauntered over, still in wolf form, and nuzzled Alice as she lay on the forest floor. As she pet him behind the ears, he gave a soft whine and gently nudged her, as if trying to help her to her feet.

"Thank you" Alice whispered, surrounding his thick neck with her little arms and burying her face into his soft fur. Brady got down onto his belly so Alice wouldn't have to strain to reach around him and whined again, softly pressing his nose against her burgeoning stomach.

"Brady, are you ok to walk with us back to Jared's?" I asked, worried about his mental state. He looked up at me, trembled slightly, then nodded his large head.

"I'm so proud of you" I said as I hugged him. He responded with a wolfy grin and a throaty, chuffing noise, then turned his attention back to Alice, who was shakily getting to her feet.

"Careful, Alice. Are you in any pain?" I asked while helping her take a few tentative steps.

"No, not right now. Just a lot of pressure. I can make it to your car" she bravely said.

"Keep close to the residential areas for now. I don't want any vampires preying on anyone tonight. I'll let Jared know about the breech, so he will send out reinforcements and flush out any remaining vampires. Hopefully there was only that one, but I highly doubt it. He knew just a little bit _too _much to just be passing through" I said, worried that we would fall under a large attack with Jacob being gone.

"And once Jared gets more people out here to sweep the area, I want the both of you to meet me at the Cullen's house. I want to know _why _it took you both so long to track that son of a bitch" I coldly said to Mahara, who knew better than to argue with me. She went behind a large tree trunk and shifted, then she and Zoey took off into the night.

"Brady, what are you doing?" Alice squeaked out when he kept pushing her with his head. He kept whining and flipping his head backward, and I knew what he was trying to communicate.

"Alice, he wants you to get onto his back so you don't have to walk. Right Brady?" I asked, and he nodded in affirmation.

"But I can walk just fine…._Oh,_ _ooouuch!"_ she groaned as a contraction hit. It lasted for about twenty seconds, but after it passed, a fine sheen of sweat covered her face. Brady let out an anxious growl and got back down on his belly. This time Alice didn't protest, so I helped her onto his broad back, and then held onto her as Brady got to his feet and began to walk.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Jared's, and I filled him in as to what happened while Kim helped Alice into my car. He was pissed to say the least, and began making phone calls to everyone, demanding that every shifter get out into the forest in order to secure the perimeter.

"I'll take it from here, Leah" he said, kissing Kim quickly before he and Brandon ran off into the night.

"Why don't you and Emma come with us over to Carlisle's? I would feel better, knowing you guys were safe with us" I said to the two women.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. At least until we know that the area is safe again" Kim replied. She and Emma ran inside to get their phones and purses, while I got into the driver's seat and started the car. Brady stayed by Alice, who was rubbing him behind the ears as he tried to fit his massive head into the window of my car.

"Brady, I know how hard it is for you right now, but could you please follow us over to Carlisle's? I would feel much safer if you were nearby, in case something happens" I asked the broken young wolf. He glanced behind him, making sure Emma and Kim were not around, and phased to his human form. The door to the car was high enough to block his fully naked form, but he crouched down so he could look at me when he spoke.

"I'm ok, Leah. A little shaky, but I'm fine to follow you. There's no way in hell I'm going to let anything get near you guys. I promise" he said, looking much like the confidant young man he used to be.

"I'm so proud of you, B-Man" I said with a smile.

He flushed at my praise, then anxiously looked behind him when he heard Kim and Emma coming back outside. He shifted back into his wolf form before either woman could get an eyeful, then backed away from the car so that they could get inside. I then nodded to Brady, who was already a few yards ahead, so I put my car in gear and headed in the direction of the Cullen residence, praying that we made it safely.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! I'm gonna be sick!" Rosalie shakily said from her position at the dining room table.

Several of us were sitting at our dining room table, poring over the texts together, but so far nothing concrete had been found. It was a long, tedious process, but we were making good progress.

"What is it, Rosalie?" I asked, alarmed at the panic on her face. Out of everyone in the extended family, Rosalie could always be counted on for her cool, aloof demeanor.

"_The night in which Evette began her transformation into my Dark Princess was the most wondrous occurrence I have ever witnessed! Forty days after copulation, our daughter began her entry into this world, tearing through the womb in a rush of sweet blood that perfumed the air for many months to come."_

"_I knew early in the pregnancy that Evette would never survive the birth, because the child drained her every resource in order to survive. Although still human, her body demanded she ingest blood, which I enthusiastically provided through the many sacrificed virgins I had my Guard bring to me every night."_

"_I watched as the fragile bones of her pelvis shattered, as if made of the most delicate glass. Her screams of agony were like the finest symphony, which I could have enjoyed for hours on end, yet I denied myself such luxury. As she thrashed and screamed, I sank my teeth into the largest veins of her body, ensuring that my venom would reach her heart before it stilled. Then, as if sensing that the human body was in its death throes, my child burst forth and into the world with a thunderous roar of tearing muscles and shattered bones. I think I shall name her Sophia, because surely she will inherit the great wisdom of her mother and I…."_

Bile rose into my throat, and I was grateful that Esme had gone to bed early so she didn't have to hear such depravity. Nobody should have to bear witness to such horror.

"I always knew Aro had a darkness about him, but never to such a degree. Dear God!" I exclaimed, shuddering violently at the thought of any human enduring such suffering.

"Wow, Sophie _is _Aro's daughter….Man, I would hate to be the one to drop _that _bombshell" Emmett humorlessly said.

"She has to leave. Like, _Now!_ The threat to our family, to our _children, _is way too much! We can't risk it" Rosalie vehemently stated.

"Just a minute, Rose. Just because her father was a wacko doesn't mean Sophie will be too. She's good Rosie. I can _feel _it every time she's near" Emmett argued.

"Are you serious? Did you just fall off the stupid truck, Emmett? Her mother was a nut job too! I'm sorry, but someone with those kind of genetics is bound to be evil!" Rose shouted.

I watched the exchange between them for a few more moments while trying to sift through my own thoughts. Only when their argument escalated did I step in, because I didn't want their shouting to wake Esme.

"Rose, _hush!_ Emmett is right. Yes, she may be genetically linked to two evil people, but it's her soul that determines whether or not she will be as well. Jacob and Bella have both been exposed to her spirit, and neither one sensed anything dark within her.

We have to keep researching, because I have a feeling that Sophie is the key in destroying the evil coming our way, which I now believe is her mother. I truly believe that she didn't happen into our lives by accident, so why don't we all calm down and see if we can find more answers? They are here, but we just need to locate them" I said, watching Rose's face shift into a stony mask of indifference.

"Yeah, Rose. Remember too that Aro kept Sophie captive for a long time before she was able to escape. Angelo backs that story, because he was the one who found and hid her from the Volturi" Emmett added as he reached across the table to envelope her hands with his.

"You both can trust her all you want, but I don't…I just won't, especially not when my children's lives are at stake here" she said.

Our discussion was sidetracked when we heard a car pull into our driveway, followed by several agitated female voices. Before I could reach the front door, it burst open to reveal a very angry Leah, a terrified Alice, and a quiet Kim and Emma. Both Alice and Leah were covered in dirt and debris, but Alice looked worse for wear by her soaking wet pants and chalky pallor.

"Carlisle, help me" Alice pled just as a contraction stole her breath away.

"Rosalie, help me bring Alice downstairs" I said as I rushed over to my trembling daughter.

"Wait!" Alice gasped out, clutching my arm painfully.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked.

"Vampires are back in the area, Carlisle. Alice and I were going to see Brady when we were attacked. The wolves are securing the area right now, but if it wasn't for Brady…." she said with a shudder.

"He saved our lives. Carlisle, I'm so scared….it's too soon for Parker to be born!" Alice said as she started to cry.

"Parker is going to be just fine, Alice. Let me bring you downstairs so I can make you more comfortable" I said

"Come on Alice" Rosalie gently cooed while ushering the terrified girl downstairs.

"As soon as I make sure Alice and the baby are ok, I'll come back up and you can fill me in on everything. Until then, please make yourselves at home" I said before turning to follow Rosalie.

Rosalie helped Alice change out of her soiled clothing and into a hospital gown while I prepared everything I would need to deliver my granddaughter. After determining that both mother and child were unharmed, and administering a mild sedative, Alice was much more calm and started to fill me in on the night's events.

"So, there was only one? Maybe it was just an isolated event" I said in full knowledge that I was fooling myself.

"Yeah, but he knew about my visions Carlisle. You're positive that Parker is going to be ok?" Alice asked, concerned for her daughter's well being.

"She will be just fine. Girls develop their lungs earlier in the pregnancy than boys do, so she will be able to breathe on her own."

"I wish Jasper was here! Did anyone call him?" she asked, tensing as another contraction hit.

"I'm right here, darlin'. I came as soon as Leah called. How are you?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"I'm so scared! I don't know if I can do this!" she wailed.

"Sugar, regardless if you're ready or not, our daughter will be here soon. You're going to be a fantastic mother, so stop worrying your pretty little head and concentrate on those breathing exercises Angelo taught you" he said with a loving smile.

"I'm going to go call Edward and tell him to get is ass over here" Rosalie said now that Jasper arrived.

"Thanks Rosalie" I said, getting a nod in response.

"Can I give you anything to take the edge off of the pain?" I asked.

"No, not right now, but keep that syringe nearby" Alice said with a light laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of withholding it" I smiled.

**Joey's POV**

"Hiya Leah, what's up?" I answered when I saw her number on caller ID.

"What? How many? Brady did? Thank God! Are you guys ok? Shit, isn't it too early yet? OK, ok, gotcha. I'll let Edward know, and we'll be there shortly. Yes, I promise to keep the shield up until we get there. See you soon" I said, then hung the phone up with a trembling hand.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked. He was playing on the floor with Elizabeth, Shawn, Ryan and Dawn, who we were watching so that the team going through Aro's journals didn't have any distractions, but all playfulness was gone from his face.

"Come into the kitchen" I said, not wanting to alarm the children.

"A vampire somehow breached the perimeter and attacked Leah and Alice while they were going to see Brady. I guess he heard the commotion, because he shifted and was able to reach them before they were hurt. He saved their lives. They are a little shaken up, but Alice went into premature labor and is with Carlisle right now. He needs your help, so we better get moving" I explained in a whisper, because the children all had exceptional hearing.

"How did this happen? Who the hell was patrolling tonight?" he angrily demanded.

"I don't know anything else, Edward. Jared and the Pack are out securing the area right now, so we should know soon if there are anymore vampires skulking around the area. All I do know is Alice needs you right now, so help me get the kids ready" I said.

Not even five minutes later, we had the kids packed up and loaded into the SUV and were driving to Carlisle and Esme's. The kids could tell something was off, because the truck was absolutely silent, devoid of their usual happy chatter. As promised, I kept my shield up for the entire trip and we arrived safely without incident.

"How's Alice?" Edward asked when Rosalie and Emmett met us outside to help with the kids.

"She's scared out of her mind about the baby, but otherwise ok. She was pretty shaken up when she and Leah first got here" Rosalie answered.

"What happened, momma?" Dawn asked as Rose scooped her up and held her close. Emmett did the same with Ryan, both relieved to have their children safely in their arms.

"Aunty Alice is having her baby, sweetheart" Rose replied.

Dawn's face lit up in a gapped-toothed grin and happily clapped her hands together.

"Yay! When can I see her?" she inquired.

"You can visit with her in the morning, because it's past your bedtime, young lady" Rosalie gently smiled at the dark haired little girl.

"I'm going to head downstairs to see if Carlisle needs any help" Edward said, pecking my lips before rushing to the lower level of the house.

Rosalie, Emmett and I got the kids ready for bed, and once they fell asleep, we returned to the main level of the house, where I saw Brady anxiously pacing.

"Brady! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed while rushing over to greet him. I was surprised to see him there, because the last I knew, he was still unable to leave his house for more than a few minutes.

"Hey Jo" he warmly replied.

"Brady saved our lives" Leah proudly said from her perch on the plush sofa.

"Really? You were able to phase again? That's wonderful news Brady!" I said, earning a blush in response.

"It does feel good to be out of that house, although it hurt like hell phasing after so long."

"I'll bet. How do you feel now?" I asked, concerned about his welfare.

"Nervous, jittery, borderline panic attack, really, but I'll be ok. I'm ready to kill more of those filthy blood suckers though" he tersely replied.

Just then, Edward returned from the mini hospital in the basement to report that both Alice and the baby were doing great, and that it would be many hours before Parker would arrive.

"She's almost a month early, but her lungs are fully developed so she'll be able to breathe on her own. Has anyone heard from Jared yet?" he asked.

"No. Brady, would you go phase and see what's up? I hate this being in the dark" Leah asked.

"Yup. See you guys in a few" he replied, then walked out the door.

"Is everything ok?" a tired sounding Esme said as she descended the stairs, obviously woken from sleep. Edward hurried over to help her down the remaining stairs and over to the chaise, propping her legs up to ease some of the strain on her back.

"Alice is in labor" Edward replied with a tight smile.

"Oh no! It's too early for the baby to be born!"

"She's premature, but she's going to be just fine Esme" Edward explained, but it did little to ease the worry etched on her face. Edward was about to say something else, but Brady returned, obviously relieved. When he saw Esme, his face lit up in a boyish smile as he came over to give her a big hug.

"Brady! It's so good to see you out and about! How are you, sweetheart?" she warmly inquired.

"I'm doing ok. I wish the visit was under better circumstances though, Esme" he said.

"What did Jared say? Are there anymore vampires in the vicinity?" Leah asked.

"Vampires are back in the area? Is everyone ok?" Esme asked with alarm. Edward assured her that nobody was injured as Brady gave the news from Jared and the Pack.

"Everything is secure and there is no sign of anymore, but they did pick up several different scents, so there was more than one. They must have just got here though, because there was no trace of them before today" Brady explained.

"That's all well and fine, but what I want to know is why in the hell did it take Zoey and Mahara so damn long to track them once they crossed the border?" Leah angrily snapped.

"Because they laid deceptive trails and mainly kept to the trees, Leah. I understand that you're upset, but anyone would have been confused by their trails" a stony Mahara replied as she and Zoey arrived, with Jared and Quil closely on their heels.

"She's right, Le. They obviously knew about the Pack, because most of their movements were through the treetops" Brady nervously interjected.

"Whatever. Jacob can deal with it when he gets back. Jared, I know Jacob left you in charge while he's gone, but I think it would be a good idea if we triple the amount of patrollers until we know that things are secure. I have a feeling that it was Maria who sent them here to spy on us, so until we know that she's dead, we have to take preemptive measures" Leah said with authority.

"Already taken care of. Brady, I know you're still going through a tough time, but would you be able to handle the woods near your house?" Jared asked.

"That works for me, because I don't want to be too far from my mom in case she needs me" he replied with a pained expression.

His mother was rapidly deteriorating, and it was only a matter of weeks before the cancer claimed her life. The thought of my own mother being eaten away from such a horrible disease made me shudder, but I couldn't comprehend how awful it must be for Brady to witness on a daily basis.

"Well, it looks like we have things covered for now" Leah said, obviously overcome by fatigue.

"Leah, if you and Quil would like to stay here for the night, we have more than enough room for you. That goes for anyone else who would like to stay as well" Esme said to the large group in her living room.

"Thanks Esme" Quil gratefully responded as he pulled his exhausted wife against him.

"Edward, Elizabeth and I will stay too. I'm going to go help my mom get the kids together first. I don't want them staying alone in the house with my dad gone" I said as I went to go use their phone. When she didn't answer after several tries, I was just about to tear out of the house in a panic when she, the kids and Elliot pulled into the drive. Emmett and I went out to meet them, and their troubled expressions made my heart start pounding in fear.

"Joey! Thank God! I've been trying to reach you for the last thirty minutes! Are you ok?" she asked, obviously relieved.

"Everyone is fine mom. I must have accidentally left my cell at home in the rush to get over here."

"Is Jared still around?" Elliot asked, looking like he was about to fly off the deep end.

"Yah, right here."

"We have to head out to the Makah reservation right away!" Elliot practically shouted.

"What's going on at the Makah? Elliot, what did you see?" Leah fearfully asked.

"I saw three vampires attack Emily and the girls, but I woke up before I could see anything else"

"Where?" Jared asked as Quil and Brady walked out to see what was going on.

"They got off the 101 near the Mora campgrounds" Elliot replied, closing his eyes as he tried to envision what he saw in his dream.

"Shit! Emily likes taking that side road through the forest whenever she visits her parents, but why in the hell would she take it so late at night? It's hard enough to travel it during daylight hours, let alone in the dark!" Leah exclaimed.

"I know where it is. I used to go camping there all the time with Seth and Colin. Come on, follow me" Brady said as he ran for the woods.

"I'm coming with you guys" Quil said, kissing Leah before chasing after Jared and Brady.

Elliot looked like he was about to follow them, but my mom grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"They will find them, Elliot" she said firmly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm so scared, Bells. What if she's hurt? What if they are all dead?" Elliot asked as he broke down.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and tried to quell some of his hurt through her gentle touch. She glanced up at Leah, who's own tears were streaking down her face over the thought of anything happening to Emily and Maggie, as well as Claire, and motioned for her to come. Leah did, and my mom took her in her arms as well, and held the former lovers as they cried. I knew that if the girls were injured, the only people capable of helping them was Carlisle, who was busy helping Alice deliver the baby, and Sophie.

I glanced around, noting that everyone's attention was on the matter at hand, so I stealthily slipped around to the side of the house, hoping nobody saw me. When I knew it was safe, I put my shield up and ran over to one of the ATV's Emmett kept along the side of the house during warmer months. I pushed it to the tree line, climbed into the seat, then fired it up and shot out into the darkened woods. I heard shouts come from behind me but didn't stop until I reached my destination.

"Joey, what are you doing here so late? Is everything ok?" Sophie asked when she opened the door.

"I need your help…" I said, glancing behind me to see if I was followed by anyone.

"Sure. Why don't you come inside?" she asked with a smile.

"There's no time" I said, then explained everything that happened in the last few hours.

"Do you know the area that Elliot saw in his premonition?" she asked.

"I was there several years ago, but I'm pretty sure I remember how to get there, photographic memory and all" I said.

"Then we should get going. Let me leave a note for Angelo" she said. A few minutes later, we were back on the ATV and headed towards the campground. When we were about a mile away the vehicle ran out of gas, so we were forced to run the rest of the way. As we neared the site that Elliot saw in his dream, shouting and growls permeated the darkness, which was illuminated only by the full moon that was halfway in the horizon.

"Get away from her, you filthy piece of shit, before I tear you apart!" I heard Paul shout.

"Paul, he is only trying to help" a calm, male voice that I recognized replied.

Sophie and I reached the horrific scene a few seconds later, and I let out a strangled cry when I saw the wreckage of Emily's truck. Elliot, Paul, Jared, Mahara and Zoey surrounded three figures, one of which was laying on the ground, writhing in agony.

"Emily!" I shrieked as I ran closer.

A tall, dark haired man who I didn't recognize was crouched next to her and another shorter man stood next to him. He turned when he heard my voice, and relief flooded through my shaking body.

"Master Jin!" I exclaimed.

"Hello, Miss Josephine" he replied.

"Joey, you need to step away from that leech! He's probably the one who did this to Emily!" Paul growled.

"I assure you, sir, that I have not harmed this woman in any way. Hisao and I happened upon the accident and found this woman in the midst of transformation. I assure you that I mean her no harm" the dark haired man said as he reached out to touch Emily's whimpering form.

"She was bitten?" I whispered, horrified.

"Yes, Miss Josephine. In several places. I tried to remove the venom, but it has already circulated throughout her body" Jin sadly explained.

"Don't…let me…turn into one of them!" Emily cried out.

Sophie brushed past everyone, and knelt down next to Emily, stumbling when she looked at the vampire crouched next to her.

"Felix?" Sophie squeaked out.

"Sophia? You're alive!" the male vampire happily replied.

I watched as Sophie and the foreign stranger quickly embraced, but Emily's cries of pain brought everyone's attention back to the dire situation at hand. Sophie looked over at the bristling shifters, fear evident in her amber eyes.

"Felix was the one who helped me escape from Aro. You can trust him" she tried to reassure the tense group.

"You're Volturi!" I exclaimed, recalling the day that Carlisle went over the members of Aro's Guard and their powers prior to the battle.

"Formerly, yes. I left the Guard in the early nineteen thirties because I couldn't bear the things that Aro wanted us to do for him any longer" Felix replied in his deep, Italian-accented voice.

The conversation was interrupted when powerful headlights cut through the darkness and a vehicle stopped several yards away. I instantly recognized that it was Carlisle's BMW just as he and Rosalie exited and rushed over to the accident scene. He paused when he recognized Felix and Jin, but didn't say anything. His focus was on Emily, who was pitifully whimpering.

"She's in transition, Carlisle" Jin softly explained.

Carlisle's shoulders slumped, and after verifying that there was nothing anyone could do to help Emily, he turned to address everyone.

"Jin is right, Emily is too far into her transformation for us to do anything" he sadly sighed.

"Carlisle! K-kill….me…Don't let….it happen! I want….my Sam. Let me go….need my Sam" Emily gasped as she reached out and clutched his pant leg.

"Please let me help ease her pain, Carlisle. I can take it away and make her comfortable" Felix asked.

"Do it" Carlisle replied, watching Felix warily as he crouched back down and took Emily's hand. Right away her cries of pain stopped, as did the thrashing of her body. I watched as she fell into a peaceful slumber, but her relief was not without a cost. Felix moaned and shuddered as he absorbed her pain into his body, but he did not release her hand, and at that moment my respect for him increased ten-fold.

What stranger would put themselves through such horrible agony and torment so that a complete stranger could find peace?

"What are we going to do?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

Emily wanted to die, so that she wouldn't become the monster that many vampires ended up turning into. Her wish was to finally be reunited with her beloved Sam, who she missed terribly.

But would she really turn into a vicious killer once the transformation was complete or would she still have traces of her gentle humanity?

"She will be incredibly strong when she awakens from transitioning, so an isolated location is the best place to take her until she regains control of her thirst. She will require around the clock supervision by several of us who can overpower her, but with enough patience and perseverance, she can be rehabilitated" Carlisle quietly explained while we all watched Felix, who was stoically going through Emily's agonizing pain.

"Carlisle, you heard what she said! We can't let her become a vampire!" Paul hissed.

"Are you going to be the one to burn her alive, Paul? Because that's the only way to kill her at this point. The venom has already made its way to her heart, so no matter what you do, it will keep her body alive until the transformation is complete!" Carlisle snapped back, evidently unnerved at the thought of killing Emily.

"Carlisle, she's transitioning quickly, so it won't be long before she awakens" Felix grunted.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"A day, give or take a few hours. The multiple bites pushed the venom through her body faster. Whoever did this knew exactly what would happen" Felix replied.

"So their intent was to unleash Emily in hopes that her newborn strength and bloodlust would cripple the Pack" Carlisle mused.

"Maria….took my Maggie and Claire" Emily murmured, then slipped back into a deep sleep.

"We need to bring Emily to a safe place and then contact Jacob to let him know what has happened. For all we know, he is headed into an elaborate trap and must be warned. Jin, can you and Felix bring Emily to your cottage? It's secluded, yet close enough for us to take shifts helping Emily when she awakens. Paul, could you divide the Pack into two teams? One to patrol the area and the other to keep close watch of the cottage in case Emily overpowers whoever is working with her?" Carlisle asked the shaking wolf.

"Jesus! This isn't happening! Not Emily!" Paul muttered, in shock.

"Paul! Can you do that, please?" Carlisle practically shouted, snapping him out of his hysteria.

"Yes. I'll get on it right now."

"I have to get back to help Alice deliver the baby, but I need for you all to keep in contact. Jin, I'll send Emmett and Rosalie over to cover for you, and then I want you to come and see me. I'm sure you would like to fill me in as to where you have been and any information you may have learned during your long absence" Carlisle said with obvious warning in his voice.

"Yes" Jin simply responded, then helped Felix get Emily into the vehicle.

"Joey, Sophie, you can ride back with us. Oh…, Josephine?" Carlisle said, giving me a hard look.

"Yeah?" I replied, swallowing hard because I knew what was coming.

"If you ever pull a stunt like you did tonight, you won't have to worry about your father scolding you. Do you hear me?"

"I understand" I murmured, not wanting to push the envelope by arguing why I did it.

Carlisle held the stern look for a few seconds, then his usual gentle features returned, and I slumped with relief. Seeing him so angry was unsettling, but I knew it was because he cared. I did a stupid thing by running off by myself, yet if the situation ever happened again, I knew I would do the same thing given the circumstances.

When we got back to Carlisle's house, my mother and Elliot were frantically pacing outside and rushed to meet us when the car stopped. Elliot looked like he was about to cry when he saw that we didn't have Claire with us, so I hurried over and gave him a hug.

"Is she…?" he asked with a sob.

"I don't think so. They were ambushed. Whoever it was that attacked them took Claire and Maggie. Emily…. she's…not so good, El" I choked.

"What happened to Emily?" my mom asked, turning deathly pale.

"She's dying, Bella. They fucking bit her and left her to change, probably hoping that she would go crazy on us when she wakes up" Rosalie furiously spat.

"No! Oh no, please, not Emily! Is anyone with her now? Oh God, she's probably out of her mind from the pain of the venom"

"Jin is with her right now, but Emmett and I are going to go help out. Bella, we think that Jacob might be headed for a trap. Can you reach him through the mind link and warn him?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it now. Is there anything else I can do to help?" she asked.

"Yeah. Be ready for when Emily wakes up from transforming. We are going to have our hands full" Rosalie ruefully replied.

Rose and Emmett left a few minutes later, my mom went to contact my dad, and I went inside to see if I could be of any help. I was freaking out on the inside, but I didn't let it show because I didn't want to alarm the children. I had a bad feeling that things were about to get way worse, but I never imagined what was about to come…


	35. Chapter 35

**_******* NON-EDITED CHAPTER! Sorry for any botched writing and awkward segments! I'll put up the edited version once my lovely Beta, Laurie, has a chance to work her magic**********_**

**A/N: First of all, let me please apologize for the unacceptable delay with this chapter. Life has dumped a freightliner of SHIT into my life, the latest being a mold infestation in my house that's been causing me to be really sick for the last several months. Throw in some complicated oral surgery, my dad's cancer surgery and subsequent hernia surgery coming up, as well as a dickhead brother in law, and my sister moving back in with the kids…..Yeah.**

**I almost completely quit writing…..but I swear to all of you that I'm going to do my best to complete this saga. I owe it to all of you who have stuck behind me and supported my work.**

**I love all of you ****J**

**Tracey**

**JPOV**

"_SON OF A BITCH!" _I roared after talking to Bella through the telepathic link and finding out what happened to Emily.

I was so overwrought with rage that a red haze settled over my vision and I began lashing out at anything around me. Trees were uprooted, boulders smashed, and large pieces of the mountain to my right were torn away. I was unable to stop until every ounce of energy I had left was expended, and I collapsed in a naked heap, unable to maintain my wolf form.

"Daddy, what do we do?" Madison's tremulous voice asked as she covered me with Seth's shorts.

_Yeah, what do we do now?_

I laid there panting, unable to find the breath to answer my daughter, who was about to burst into tears. The rest of my team surrounded me, their insurmountable grief evident in their eyes. There was something else in their depths as well, and it gave me the motivation to get my act together and compartmentalize my feelings.

_Fear._

Slowly I rose to my feet and pulled my own shorts on, tossing Seth back his so he could phase into his human form. Once everyone was shifted and huddled around me, I began.

"I know all of you are upset over what happened to Emily, but what's done is done. She can't be helped at this point, and I trust that Leah, Jared and Carlisle will keep her under control until we get back" I said, fighting the urge to rush back to the imminent danger that a newborn vampire posed.

"Will she still be Emily when she wakes up?" Sarah asked with a hard edge to her voice.

"I don't know. What I do know is that when she wakes up, her hunger for blood will be her only instinct. She will kill anyone she's ever loved in order to get it, and it will take a very long time before it's under control"

Everyone was silent for several long minutes, then Seth brought up the elephant in the room.

"Jake, what happens if she gets past those guarding her and kills an innocent? I know it's our sacred duty and all, but it's _Emily_ and I don't think I can….this is fucked on so many levels" he groaned.

"If she is too hard to control and sheds innocent blood, I will take care of it" I stoically replied, swallowing back the bile that rose in my throat.

_Could I really kill Emily, who has been my sister for so many years?_

"I'll have to do the only thing I can….I'll have to kill her"

Madison let out a strangled sob as Hayden wrapped his arms around her quaking body, trying to comfort her although his own emotions were barely tamped.

"We should get moving soon. I want to cross into Canada before we find a place to rest for the night" I quietly said to my Pack. They nodded in response, wiped away their tears, and a few minutes later we were back on the trail leading to Peter.

"_Bella said this might be some kind of trap, so I want everyone sleeping with one eye opened tonight. Maria is cunning, and I wouldn't be surprised if she is using Peter as bait right now. If anyone captures her, you are to bring her immediately to me. I intend on making Irina's death look like a vacation compared to what I have planned for that dark haired bitch" _I said through the link, unable to hide the images of what I'd done to Irina from my Pack, who shuddered in horror.

"_I want to help. That leech has an agonizingly slow torture coming to her, and I want my hand to deliver some of it" _Sarah growled back as dark images flashed through her mind, making my eyes widen at the savagery.

A chorus of 'me too's' filled my head, and I nodded in response. I didn't want for the younger wolves to tap into such depravity and darkness, but I would never deny their retribution. They all had choices, and I wasn't going to stand in their way if they wanted to exact a little revenge.

I just hoped we got the chance…

**Bella's POV**

"You should try to get some rest" I said to a haggard looking Leah.

It was close to one in the morning, yet everyone was still awake, silently mulling over the night's events as we awaited the birth of Alice and Jasper's daughter.

"I'm so tired but I can't get my mind to shut off. I feel like this is some jacked up dream that I can't wake up from" Leah miserably groaned.

I glanced over at her huddled form, alone because Quil was out patrolling near the cabin that now housed a rapidly transforming Emily. She looked so small and meek, so sad and defeated, so I scooted over and laid my head against her shoulder.

"Do you think she will still be….you know….Emily?" Leah's wavering voice sniffled.

I thought about her question, and carefully chose my words before responding.

"I think so. Look at the Cullens, Leah. All of them were able to overcome their thirst and embrace their humanity, but she has a very long road ahead of her. We just have to help her as much as we can, until she gets her new nature under control"

Leah mulled over my words, then asked the one question that scared everyone down to their souls.

"What if she slips up and kills?"

"That is a large probability Leah, but we will do everything we possibly can so that it doesn't come down to that. Right now, she is in the safest possible place….far away from human temptation and heavily guarded for when she wakes up" Edward's soft voice said from behind us.

Leah and I both sat up and turned to look at him. He wore an optimistic smile, but I knew him too well and was able to see the worry etched into his face.

"How's Alice?" I asked, needing a change of subject.

"Progressing very well, actually. Little Parker should be here within the next few hours. She is very eager to meet everyone" Edward chuckled.

"You can hear her?" I asked, intrigued at the unique gift he and several of my children shared.

"Yeah, and she seems to be a balanced blending of both her parents personalities. She has Alice's excitement and exuberance, but Jasper's ability to calm that side of her. For being so young, she has this inane ability to understand that she can't just rush out and meet the world" Edward said as he sat down wearily.

"I can't wait to meet her" Leah murmured as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

Edward sat with us in tense silence for a bit, then went upstairs to check on Joey, who was laying down with all of the children. I was still nestled against Leah, who laid her head against mine and let out a sad sigh.

"We'll get her through it Leah, I promise" I said, trying to sound convincing. Leah nodded her head, and before I knew it, sleep claimed us both.

"Bella….Bella wake up" Edward's strained voice said as it broke through the fogginess.

I jerked up from my semi-prone position against Leah, who was snoring quietly. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the windows, noting that the first rays of dawn were breaking against the inky darkness of night.

"I need you to come with me" Edward tersely said, helping me to my feet, which were numb from the position I'd been in for the last several hours.

"What happened? Is Alice ok?" I asked, alarm chasing away the final vestiges of sleep from my mind.

"Alice is just fine. Carlisle is getting ready to have her start pushing, but that's not why I woke you up. Rosalie just called, and Emily is waking up even faster than expected. I would go to help them, but I have to stay with Alice. Could you and Elliot go to Jin's cottage and help out for now?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I'll call Charlie and have him meet us there. If she is too out of control, he can freeze her in place until we get a grasp on her"

I woke up a fitfully sleeping Elliot, who was more than eager to help out. He and I got our shoes and coats on, but before we were able to walk out the door, Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't take any chances, Bella. You know how strong newborns are, so you need to keep your shield up at all times. Remember, she's going to be driven by her lust for blood, especially yours and Elliot's" Edward warned.

"I know" I agreed, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Be safe" Edward replied, kissing my forehead before letting us leave.

"Should we drive or run?" Elliot asked when we walked out into the crisp morning air.

"It will be faster if we ran through the woods. Jesus Brady! You scared me!" I shrieked when he came from around the side of the house. He gave a little snort, then looked up at me expectantly.

"Emily is waking up, so we have to go help guard her. Will you stay here and make sure everyone is safe while we are gone?" I asked the formerly broken young wolf. He let out a soft whine, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you" I said, brushing a piece of long fur from him eyes before Elliot and I took off running into the woods.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Jin's minimalist cottage. Rosalie was anxiously pacing, Emmett was throwing little rocks at one of the massive evergreen trees, and Embry was laying across the threshold of the door, his hair up on end.

"Is she awake yet?" I asked, flicking my eyes to the dark windows.

"No, but the venom is almost fully through her system. The final place it goes is the heart, which has to remain beating for the transformation to be complete" Rosalie stated in a cold, matter of fact tone.

"Jeese Rose, some tact please? Always the icy princess" Emmett grumped.

"Are you insinuating that I don't care, Emmett? Because if you are, you are sadly mistaken! This is just as hard on me as it is everyone else, you lummox! I love Emily…." she said, then broke down in quiet sobs.

Emmett stopped his rock tossing and gathered Rosalie in his arms, apologizing and soothing her in a way only he could. It was rare to see Rose so open with emotion, because to do so would be a weakness in her own mind, but it showed her humanity. Even when she was a vampire, those flashes of human feelings made the bloodthirsty creature less scary.

_Please don't let Emily's humanity be gone forever…..please…_

"It's starting to happen now. Will you all please come inside? Embry, please alert the Pack and have them ready in case she breaks through us" Jin said, his dark eyes sad.

"I thought it takes three days to change?" Elliot asked as we all circled the bed that Emily was on. Felix still held her hand, absorbing her pain, but he was no longer shuddering like Joey said he was earlier. He stared at her in rapt attention, watching for any sign of awakening.

"Three days is usually how long it takes, but in rare instances, it can happen much faster. It is unknown why, and the theory of multiple bites and venom overload were explored, but never substantiated" Jin quietly answered.

"It's happening" Felix said, releasing Emily's hand and rising to his feet. His body was tight, and I noticed that Jin, Rosalie and Emmett tensed up as well, and anxiety hit me full on.

"How can you tell?" Elliot asked.

"Listen to her heart" Felix muttered as he backed up a few paces.

I trained my sensitive hearing on the loud, even pounding of her heart, and noticed that it slowly began to speed up. Within minutes, it beat so fast and hard that it sounded like the blades of the helicopter at full speed, causing me to panic.

"Her heart is going to explode! Do something!" I shrieked, lunging toward my friend. Emmett grabbed me by the waist and held me in place, infuriating me.

"There is nothing you can do, Bella" he said into my ear as Emily's heart fought vigilantly to keep beating.

Impossibly, it sped up even further, drowning out any other sound that permeated the room. Her body showed no indication of the distress, laying there peacefully still with the only evidence being the flutter of the left part of her chest.

Then it stopped.

"Be still, don't make any sudden movements, and keep your voices low" Felix cautiously advised with his eyes still fixated on Emily.

The air was thick with tension to the point that I was ready to snap. I had fought newborns in the past, but never did I bear witness to one awakening, especially someone that I loved as my sister. I watched her closely, waiting for her to explode from the bed in a flash of savagery, but it never came.

"Emily, can you hear me?" Jin softly asked.

Her whole body jerked in response, her eyes flew open and she began gasping for breath she no longer needed. I knew that her eyes would be red, but I was nowhere near prepared for the shade of crimson they were when she fixed them on our small group, confusion etched deep.

"So loud" she gasped, covering her ears and flinching.

Gradually she let her hands fall away, then reached into the air for something unseen by any of us. Slowly she took in her surroundings, her entire body still as stone as her bloodied eyes flicked over every possible millimeter, freezing when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Faster than the blink of an eye she was across the room, crushing the small dresser into tiny splinters when her body collided with it. I knew she would be fast and unaccustomed to her new agility, but I was nowhere prepared for just how raw her power was.

"My face…." she said so quietly that I barely heard her.

I watched as her hand flew to her face where the grizzly scars once marred her pretty features, which were now completely healed in the transformation. As a matter of fact, every part of her was even more exquisite that before, from her inky black hair to her creamy smooth skin. She turned into the ultimate predator, able now to distract her prey with heartbreaking beauty.

"Emily, I know this is overwhelming for you right now, but we are here to help you" I said as I took a step towards her, unwittingly triggering a myriad of terrifying events.

Before I could even flinch, my back crashed through one of the stone walls, bringing down chunks of rock and plaster from the small cottage. I was dazed by the unexpected attack and tried to get my vision to focus through the sea of spots that danced before my eyes.

"Don't any of you take another step closer" Emily hissed at the small group that now surrounded her.

Emily's red eyes bored into mine as she held me several feet from the ground by my shoulders, anger flashing wildly in the bloody depths.

"Please…you don't want to hurt me, Em" I said with a shaky breath.

My heart was beating wildly, something unmissed by her incredibly sensitive hearing, and her eyes ticked to the throbbing vein in my neck.

"Why is my throat burning so badly?" Emily asked, seemingly lost in a trance as she watched my neck pulse rapidly.

"It's the thirst…take this…it will help" Charlie said, having finally arrived.

I glanced over at my son, who was covered in dirt and debris and holding a plastic water bottle filled with blood in his outstretched hand. Emily let out a feral hiss and flung me to the ground when she rushed Charlie and snatched the bottle from his hand. She didn't even bother unscrewing the top and savagely ripped the side of it open and hungrily swallowed the dark fluid.

"I'm ok" I said to Rosalie, who had used the distraction of the blood to check me over for injuries.

"Quil and Jared are outside waiting for you, Emily. They brought you more…food" Charlie said, his hands ready to freeze her in place if need be.

Emily cocked her head, then glanced at the open front door before rushing out in a blur. We all went to follow her outside, but Rose and Charlie stopped when I let out a pained whimper.

"Mom, you're bleeding!" Charlie exclaimed as he tried to lift the side of my shirt up, which was starting to get wet with my blood.

"It's just a scratch" I calmly said, even though I was far from calm.

"Charlie, you're more needed outside right now. I'll take care of your mom" Rose said, fixing her hard, violet gaze on my son.

"Lift your shirt" she said once he was gone.

I obeyed, wincing at the burning pain in my side. Rosalie's adept fingers moved around the source of my torment, picking out the shards of rubble, which was embedded just above my hip.

"I think I got most of it out, but I can't really tell. We have to get you out of here now, Bella. Emily won't hesitate in ripping your throat out if she smells your blood. How she didn't right away is beyond me" she said, her lips set in a hard line.

"We can't leave them, Rose!" I protested, but it was no use.

"They can handle her. Emmett, Jin and Felix know what to do. Now move" Rosalie said with finality.

The only way out of the cottage was the front, and the site that I saw would forever be burned into my memory.

Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared, all in wolf form, slowly circled the newborn vampire, who was savagely tearing into the thick neck of the biggest bear I had ever seen. Emily's hair glistened with fresh arterial blood, which sprayed freely from the many bites she had taken out of the huge animal. She grunted and slurped as she fed from the dying creature, but froze in place when the wind shifted and the scent of my blood hit her.

"Fuck!" Rosalie cursed as she pushed me behind her.

Emily let out a snarl, releasing the bear as she spun to glare at me. My heart started pounding harder than ever, releasing a fresh rush of blood from the wound in my side.

"Bella….oh God you smell so good" Emily said as she advanced on me.

"Charlie, now!" Emmett bellowed, but before my son could stop her, Emily already knocked Rosalie unconscious and pulled me in front of her, using me as a shield.

"Don't come any closer!" Emily growled.

"Please Emily, you have to fight the hunger. You know you don't want to hurt me" I tremulously said as I took a few steps backwards.

"I can't, Bella…..I'm just so…hungry. So hungry" she said as rivulets of venom flowed from her lethal mouth.

"I know you can do it Emily…Sam wouldn't want you to hurt me" I said, grunting when I backed up against the cottage.

"Sam is dead" she matter of factly stated as she pulled me against her stony body.

"I-I know…b-but he still loves you" I gasped when she brushed the tip of her nose along the throbbing vein in my neck.

"So good….." she murmured, inhaling deeply.

"Emily, please don't….if you kill me, you know the Pack will kill you, and I don't want to lose you. I love you too much, Em. Your children need you. ."

"Maggie! Claire! Where are they?" Emily demanded, distracted from her hunger when the memories of the accident returned.

"They were taken last night by the same vampires that did this to you" I explained, holding my side to staunch the blood flow.

"Where?" she asked, shuddering when the scent of my wounds filled her senses.

"Canada. Jake and some of the Pack are on their way now"

Emily momentarily released her tight grip on me, which allowed me to turn and face the distraught woman. All traces of the beast were gone from her face and eyes, and I knew my friend had returned, for the moment. Against the whispered warnings from everyone, I shakily hugged her, wanting to bring comfort.

"I'm so sorry Bella" she whimpered as she returned my hug.

"It's ok, Em. Everything is going to be ok" I murmured with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I doubt that, but it's not the only reason why I'm sorry" she replied, sending a chill down my spine.

I stiffened up, and before I could take a step back, she once again had me pinned against her body and snarled at the advancing group.

"I'm leaving now, and taking Bella with me. I can't just sit here while my child and Claire are in danger. Follow me, or try to stop me, and she dies"

Jared let out a deep growl and bared his teeth, not willing to let Emily pass. She countered with a feral hiss, then twisted my arm to the point that my shoulder dislocated. I screamed in agony and slumped against her, overcome by pain.

"You can see that I'm not playing around, Jared. BACK. OFF!" she yelled, pulling me upright as she backed us into the woods.

"Just do as she says…..please" I begged, knowing that Emily wouldn't hesitate on her threat. Hell, if it was one of my children in danger, I would be just as desperate.

Jared and the other wolves stood their ground as Emily dragged me further into the forest, and when she was satisfied they would heed her demand, picked me up and placed me over her shoulder. Everything went by in a blur when she started running, but she was so fast that her feet barely hit the ground, making me feel as if we were flying.

I didn't know how long she ran for, but eventually I felt her slow down, and when she stopped, she gently laid me onto a soft pile of moss and leaves. I held my damaged arm against my body, and looked up at Emily, who stared down at me with regret.

"Take a deep breath" she said before taking my arm and jerking it up, setting it back into place with a sickening 'pop'.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for taking drastic measures. I know I'm a danger, because I can barely think straight from the scent of your blood, but I have to do what I can to get Maggie and Claire back. I hope you understand" she said, keeping her scarlet eyes trained onto mine and holding her breath in order to fight her hunger.

"I know" I whispered.

"We are about thirty miles north of La Push, and I can hear the Pack coming. They will be here soon, so you won't be alone too much longer" Emily said, her face scrunched with unshed tears.

"Emily…"

"I love you Bella. You have been such a good friend to me over the years, and I'll always treasure our sisterhood. Please tell everyone else that I love them too, and how sorry I am for my actions" she said, her voice choked with emotion.

"It sounds like you're saying goodbye…."

"It's because I am, Bells" she replied, then paused to listen to something that I couldn't hear.

"I have to go" she said, smiling sadly as she quickly hugged me.

My heart ripped into tiny shreds with grief, mourning the loss of my friend. I knew she planned on ending her life once she helped save Maggie and Claire, and it shattered my soul. I wanted to argue with her; to let her know that we could help her get control of her hunger, but it was futile. Emily had become the very thing her beloved Sam was created to destroy, and she couldn't live out an unending existence with that knowledge.

"I love you, Emily" I cried into her shoulder, not wanting to let her go.

By then, I could hear the sounds of the wolves as they got closer, so I stepped away and gave her a watery smile.

"Go" I said as fresh tears fell.

Emily returned my smile, and with a gentle breeze was gone into the night, leaving me to my sorrow. I collapsed against the soft earth and began sobbing, unable to control the pain that was tearing my soul apart. That's where Jared, Quil and Embry found me a short time later, curled in a ball, completely oblivious.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home" Embry's soft voice said as he picked me up from the forest floor.

"I have to let Jake know" I whimpered.

"Already done, sweety. He and the others were just waking up and getting ready to go when we got him through the link" he said as he placed me onto Quil's back.

"She's not coming back" I said, then burst into fresh tears.

Jared let out a noise between a growl and a whine, Quil stiffened up underneath me, and Embry looked at them with worry in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"S-she's going to k-kill herself!" I wailed.

"Shit!" Embry cursed but was drowned out by the mournful howls that ripped from Jared and Quil.

Embry got himself together, then removed my hands from my face so he could look at me.

"Emily's not going to kill herself, Bella. As soon as we get you to Carlisle, I'm going to let Jake know what she's planning. He won't let her do anything stupid, even if he has to bring her back in pieces. Yeah, she's a vampire now, but so what. She's still Emily, and the fact that she didn't rip your throat out when she took you shows that she has better control than everyone thought she would. We just have to convince her that she's worth saving" Embry said with a smile that nurtured the flicker of hope I had left.

"Thanks Embry"

"Welcome, Bellsy-boo. Now let's go get that gash in your side fixed. You should have healed by now, so I think there's still some pieces of rock in there" he said, motioning to my blood soaked shirt.

I nodded my head in agreement, and once Embry phased we headed back home.

"Bella! Thank God she didn't hurt you!" Rosalie said when we arrived at the Cullen's house.

Emmett helped me off of Quil's back and carried me inside, despite my protests that I could walk just fine on my own.

"She never wanted to hurt me, Rose. She just wanted to make sure nobody stopped her from leaving so she could try to save Maggie and Claire. Wouldn't you do the same if it was Ryan or Dawnie?" I asked, wincing when Emmett set me down on the chaise.

"Probably, but still! We warned you not to get close and not do anything stupid, and you didn't listen! You only see your friend Emily, Bella, and it almost got you killed!" she snapped.

"Yeah, and she could have drained me when I was at her mercy, miles away from the Pack's protection, but she didn't! Her humanity is not gone, Rose!" I snapped back.

"Why didn't you use your shield?" Edward's quiet voice said from behind me.

I turned to look at him and flinched at his stormy expression. I knew he was furious with me, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"You weren't there Edward, so don't even pass judgment. I knew Emily was in there, buried beneath the hunger. I could see it in her eyes; _feel _it emanating from her, and she proved me right" I argued.

By then, everyone present in the house heard our arguing and came into the living room to see what the commotion was about. Carlisle arrived first, catching my rant and was lost in thought.

"You said she was able to fight the hunger, even though you were bleeding that badly?" he asked, motioning to Emmett to bring me downstairs so he could clean and dress my side.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Carlisle, she held her breath against my scent so that she could fight the desire to feed from me. Yeah, back at the cottage, when I first got hurt she had a hard time with it, but when I told her about Claire and Maggie, her focus shifted on saving them rather than my blood" I explained as he got to work cleaning the horrible gash in my side.

"That makes sense. See, when we are first changed, everything is so heightened, from emotions to senses. It's quite distracting, but to a normal newborn it shouldn't matter. The hunger for blood trumps everything else, although in extremely, and I mean _extremely _rare cases, a newly born vampire can control cravings by focusing in on the power of emotions and other senses. When I was first changed, that's one of the ways I fought the urge to kill. Maybe Emily has that ability too, so her behavior modification won't be as difficult when she returns" Carlisle mused while stitching now healing wound.

"Yeah" I muttered, not wanting to get into Emily's suicidal desires.

A short time later, my wound was cleaned and stitched, and I followed Carlisle back to the main level. Sitting on the couch was a beaming Alice holding a tiny baby with a full head of blonde curls. I felt my heart swell with love and adoration for the new addition to the family as my face lit up with a huge smile, which was returned by Alice.

"Come and meet your niece, Bella" she said, motioning for me to sit next to her, which I did.

"Hello, pretty Parker" I cooed when Alice placed the child in my arms.

Her skin was healthy and rosy, her eyes clear, bright and inquisitive as she looked up at me.

"She's beautiful" I marveled while wrapping one of her curls around my finger.

"She has Jasper's hair, thank goodness. She's going to need hair like that on the Paris runways" Alice beamed.

"She has your beauty, darlin', so I don't think she will have any problems becoming the super model you want her to be. Hello, Bella" Jasper said, cocking his head as he looked at me.

I knew he felt my anguish over Emily, so I shook my head to let him know that I was fine and would talk to him about it at a later time. He nodded and turned his attention back to his wife and daughter, handing Alice a bottle of formula.

"I tried to feed her au naturale, but my body just doesn't want to cooperate" Alice sighed.

"Sometimes that happens, so don't beat yourself up" I said as I handed the squirming baby back to her mother.

"Is Leah still here?" I asked.

"She's outside talking to Quil and Brady. The wolves are about to change shifts, so she wanted them to fill her in on the Emily situation and who is heading out to patrol. Here she comes right now" Edward replied just as the front door opened and Leah, Quil and Brady came inside.

"Alice, maybe Parker would be more comfortable upstairs where it's not so noisy" Jasper said when he sensed the emotions roiling off the Quileute's.

Alice nodded, gave Jasper a peck on the lips, then got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. She jerked to a stop, and everyone else in the room tensed up when Brady let out one of the strangest sounds I ever heard. We all turned to stare at him, but he was completely oblivious to us as he stared the Parker, who had forgotten all about her bottle and stared back at him.

"Are you _kidding _me? Don't even tell me you Imprinted on my daughter!" Alice shrieked.

Our heads kept turning from Brady, to Parker, then to Alice, who turned bright red in her anger. I swear she was about to hand off the baby and pounce on Brady, but Jasper reached her before anything could happen, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxed at first, but it was short lived and she spun around to angrily face her husband.

"Don't tell me you're ok with this?" she snapped.

"Alice, please calm down" Jasper meekly pled.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

There was deadly silence in the room, then the sound of laughter broke the tension. We all turned to look at Quil, who was quickly losing his composure amid all of the tension.

"Will you shut up!" Leah hissed as she tried to cover his mouth with her hand.

I couldn't help it, and soon I joined his laughter, along with Edward and Jasper. Alice tried so hard to remain angry, but eventually joined us, as did everyone else present.

"Brady…man….you have the WORST timing" Quil boisterously laughed, clutching his sides.

"Shut up" Brady mumbled, flushed and jittery from embarrassment. He hesitantly walked over to Alice, who sobered up when he stood in front of her.

"Alice, I swear I didn't know this was going to happen, or else I would have stayed away" Brady said, shame evident in the tone of his voice and the sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart, because if anyone deserved some hope and happiness, it was him. He was such a good guy, had overcome so much, and never let the crap that life threw his way crush the sweet young man he was. My anger flared at Alice, and I wanted to punch her as hard as I could for being so shallow. Especially because if it wasn't for Brady, she, Parker and myself would be dead.

"Brady…." she began, guilt marring her petite features.

"I understand, Alice. You want more for Parker than I can possibly give, I get it, and I promise not to stand in her way. I will be whatever she needs me to be for her, and I swear on my life that I will make sure she is safe from any harm"

Alice stared hard at Brady, then her lower lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears. She stepped closer to the young wolf, and reached down to take his hand.

"I am so sorry….I didn't mean to imply that you are not good enough for Parker. Please know that, Brady. There is no excuse for reacting like that, and I hope you can forgive me. I love you Brady. You think you don't have anything to offer, but you do. You are more than enough for my daughter, and I know that you would do anything to keep her safe and happy"

Brady looked down at Alice's face, searching her eyes for any deception. When he saw none, he gently wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, shifting his focus back to his destiny.

"Absolutely!" Alice chirped, then carefully handed the baby to him.

Parker let out a soft sigh once safely tucked away in Brady's arms, and greedily began sucking on the bottle Alice handed to him. As he looked down at the most precious thing in his life, his chin quivered ever so slightly, and droplets of tears fell from his eyes. He dipped his head down, kissed Parker's forehead, then whispered to her in his native tongue.

"What did he just say?" Alice whispered to me, a smile on her face as she bear witness to the love that radiated from Brady.

"You are my reason for living, little one, and as long as the Great Wolf gives me breath, you will be safe from harm" I whispered back, hoping I got the translation right.

"That's so….perfect" Alice dreamily mumbled while continuing to stare.

Unfortunately, the peaceful little moment was abruptly broken when the phone began to ring, putting us all on edge. Carlisle took the call in the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with a grave look on his face. His eyes found Brady, who seemed to know that the call had been for him, and met Carlisle's gaze straight on.

"Son, that was the nurse calling. Your mother has taken a turn for the worse, and they are on their way to the hospital right now. The ambulance just left about five minutes ago" Carlisle compassionately explained. Brady closed his eyes and sadly sighed, then carefully handed Parker back to Alice, who was on the verge of tears.

"I knew this day was coming…..I have to go" he said, glancing sadly at the baby before turning to go.

"Oh no you don't, buster. Bella, Jasper and I are going to drive Brady to the hospital, so can you pack up a little bag for Parker and meet us up there with it?" Alice demanded, rather than asked. She was back in 'business' mode, which was a welcome norm given all of the recent chaos in our lives.

"Alice, you need to stay home and rest…." Brady began, but she cut him off.

"I'll get my rest in the waiting room at the hospital. You need all the support you can get right now, and that means having your family nearby" she retorted, gently motioning to Parker and giving Brady 'The Look'. She knew how important it was for Parker to be near Brady since she witnessed what happened to me when Jacob was gone for all those long months. She put aside her own fatigue and residual discomfort left from having only given birth a few hours earlier, just so Brady wouldn't have to go through the anguish alone.

"Thank you" Brady murmured before he kissed Alice on the cheek.

"I put the car seat in the Lexus, so we can drive that to the hospital" Jasper said as he and Alice bundled up the baby.

"I'm going to check on Esme and make sure she is comfortable, and then I will meet you all up there" Carlisle said.

"I can stay, Carlisle. Karen has been your patient through all of this, so you should go be with her" Edward said while placing a reassuring hand atop the older mans shoulder.

"Call me if anything happens" Carlisle replied to his son.

"I will"

"I'm going to stay behind to help out with the kids, but Emmett's going to go with to the hospital. Jo, are you staying or going?" Rosalie asked my daughter, who looked torn between wanting to help Rosalie out with the kids and being there for her friend.

"Can you and Edward handle the kids on your own?" she asked.

"Seriously? Of course I can handle it. Now scoot before I change my mind and beg you to stay" Rosalie teased.

"I'll have my phone on vibrate, so call or text if they get too far out of control. I'll also call you and let you know how Karen is doing" Joey said before rushing out the front door to claim a seat in one of the two vehicles heading for the hospital.

After grabbing anything and everything the baby could possibly need, I ran outside and got into Carlisle's car. Alice, Jasper, Parker and Brady were long gone, but the others stayed behind until I had everything I needed.

"I hope Brady is strong enough for this" Emmett mused as Carlisle backed out of the garage and headed down the twisting driveway.

"I hope so too, son" Carlisle solemnly responded.

**JPOV**

"_We have to be close now…..everything is practically soaked in leech scent" _Sarah remarked with a menacing growl.

The morning started out crazily, having been woken up by the numerous voices coming from my Pack that was protecting La Push. Alice had the baby, who was healthy given the fact that she was nearly a month premature, Brady's mother was rapidly losing her fight with cancer and was rushed to the hospital, and Emily woke up faster than anticipated, headed in this direction to take down Maria and her minions.

Definitely a crazy start to the day.

"_I'm scared to see her, Jake" _Seth said through the link.

"_I'm not. Just because she's a vampire now doesn't mean she's not Emily anymore" _said Madison as she tried to be brave. I could feel the conviction behind her words, but there was still a tremor of fear there.

"_I know everyone is upset over what happened, but we need to focus right now, guys. We're just about to reach the town's border, so focus on sticking to the tree line and not being seen. I'm sure Maria has guards in place waiting for us too, so keeps your eyes open" _I said to my team as the forest began to thin and signs of civilization became more dense.

We followed the vampire scent from the safety of the trees, stealthily working our way through the urban part of town into the warehouse district, where the scent was strongest.

"_Figures she would set up shop here…..just like New Orleans" _I muttered to the others, who were on high alert.

"_Dad, where are all of the people? You would think that workers would be loading trucks and stuff, especially since it stopped raining earlier this morning" _Sarah asked.

Sure enough, there was not a human soul present. No idling trucks, no forklifts, no signs of life other than the quiet breeze through the trees and the chirping of birds.

"_It's Sunday, so maybe nobody is working?" _Madison meekly offered, and I hoped she was right. Maria was too smart to draw attention to herself and her plans by killing off so many people in one location.

"_We need to get closer to those buildings so we can find which one she's holed up in. Follow my lead, and stick together….if you come across…." _I started to say, but Seth's growl cut me off.

My hackles immediately stood up when several figures dropped from the treetops and surrounded us, keeping a safe distance for the time being.

"You really _are _as stupid as Maria claims" a tall, dark haired male vampire said with a snaky grin.

We were easily outnumbered as the other twelve vampires joined the mouthy one, quietly sizing us up while he spoke.

"You and your family have been nothing but a thorn in our sides, but that will be taken care of soon enough. Tell me, Jacob, did you hear about the little 'gift' we left behind last night?" he sneered, earning a knowing laugh from one of the female vamps.

Seth and Sarah bared their teeth at the mention of Emily, but my growl of warning stopped them from lunging forward to attack.

"_Don't react just yet, guys…..we have to separate them into smaller groups in order to take them out. Everyone, slowly start circling them at my count….one….two…." _I started to say, but stopped in shock when a breeze blew by me and three of the vampires were suddenly beheaded almost simultaneously. There was a flash of a shadow, then another whisper of wind before a figure stopped abruptly in front of me.

"_Dad! It's Emily!" Madison said in awe as we all stood frozen on the spot._

I stared at her in amazement, noting the changes her body had gone through now that she was a vampire, even though she was covered from head to toe in dried blood and grime. Gone were the scars that marred her beautiful face, which was even more breathtaking in its immortal state. Her hair, although matted with leaves and debris, was even more sleek, falling along her shoulders in a dark curtain of shimmering black. The most startling change though were her eyes, which darted back and forth between me and my team.

"Maggie and Claire….did you find them?" she asked, averting her eyes from mine.

I shook my head, and her face hardened in anger, then she spun around to face the remaining vampires. Before I could even react, she charged them, hell bent on making them pay for taking Maggie and for turning her into the very thing she despised.

"_Maddy, go start a fire!" _I barked out.

I watched to make sure she wasn't followed, then joined the rest of the wolves in the fight, determined to take the enemy out before anyone could get hurt. Soon, the scent and smoke of burning wood permeated the air, and Madison rejoined the fight, picking up pieces of vampire and running them over to the now raging fire.

"Where is my daughter?" Emily hissed as she held the last remaining vampire in the air by the throat.

"You turned quicker than I thought you would….must be the because you had three powerful vampires sire you" the dark haired male replied with a laugh.

Emily's response was tearing off his arm and hurtling it to Seth, who caught it midair before disposing of it.

"Powerful? I don't think so, or else you wouldn't be in the position you're in. I'm going to ask you one more time, and if you don't answer me, I'm going to make your death slow and painful. WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER?" Emily calmly asked, but she was anything _but _calm. Her face was twisted in fear and rage, and her body trembled because of the riotous emotions running through her. The vampire stared at her with contempt, and did not answer her question. Then he started laughing.

"They are dead….or will be soon enough when their bodies are torn open by the child they both now carry. You're too late to save them" he cruelly cackled_, _knowing that his death was immanent.

"_What does he mean, Jake?" _Seth asked with an anxious whine.

Before I could offer a response, a feral scream burst forth from Emily. She started walking towards the smoldering fire, tearing off pieces of the vampire in rage. When she arrived to it, she hefted the still laughing monster over her head, then tossed him into the inferno. His laughter ended with a painful scream, then there was nothing but silence as Emily watched the purple plumes of smoke curling up to the sky. I took that opportunity to phase into human form, then cautiously approached the broken woman who I considered a sister.

"Emily…." I said, unable to find the words I needed.

A mournful sob broke the heavy silence, then Emily collapsed to the ground before I could catch her. I rushed to her side, uncaring about the fact that she was now a vampire, and pulled her icy body against mine. I stroked her matted hair, trying to soothe her the best I could, and shook my head towards the members of my Pack, who circled cautiously.

"We were too late" she sobbed against my bare chest, clutching me so hard that bruises immediately formed, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was comforting her, and absorbing her pain.

"We don't know that, Emily. If Maggie and Claire were taken last night, that means that the vampires who took them probably only got here a short time ago and didn't have a chance to do anything yet" I said.

"You heard what he said…."

"Yeah, and I think he's full of shit. Now get up, and let's go look for them" I retorted with authority.

I knew that as a newborn, Emily's emotions and senses would be in hyper drive, so coddling her was out of the question. I had to break through the hysteria by using the harsher tactic, and it seemed to work because her crying slowed and a fierce look of determination was settling over her face.

"Where should we start?" she asked, getting to her feet and looking over at the numerous warehouses half a mile from where we were.

"Follow me" I said, phasing back into a wolf.

I broke into a sprint, determined to reach the correct building before anything could happen to either girl, and to hopefully find my friend. I knew Peter was a very strong vampire, but if what Alice saw was fully true, I could possibly be too late to save him.

"_Peter's tough, Jake" _Seth said to reassure me, but it helped little. Starvation was a terrible way to die, although I wasn't one hundred percent sure a vampire _could _die from it. I didn't know enough of vampire physiology to know the full ramifications, but I hoped that whatever hell he'd gone through at Maria's hand didn't damage him beyond hope.

"_Everyone, stop!" _I said, skidding to a halt. I shifted, then turned to Emily.

"I know everything is magnified for you, especially your emotions, but I need you to get them under control for right now. Emily, close your eyes and try to tune out every noise around you. Listen for any heartbeats" I asked.

Emily looked as if she was about to argue, then thought better of it as she drew in several deep breaths, then closed her eyes. Her face scrunched in concentration and frustration, then her eyes suddenly flew open.

"That one!" she said, pointing to the last building in the row.

We all rushed over to the warehouse, and by then I could hear several different hearts beating inside. Some were fast and anxious, and some were calm and slow, but there were more than just Claire and Maggie's beating inside.

"We need to be careful, because I don't want anybody hurt when we go in" I replied, but Emily was already gone.

"Dammit! Emily, wait!" I called out.

A loud crash came from the other side of the building, then dead silence. Seth and the others were already rounding the corner, so I phased and chased after them, hoping to catch up before any lives could be lost.

"_Hoooly…." _Sarah said when she entered the building, and my own shock mirrored hers.

The place was a filthy, bloody, disgusting mess. Bodies were piled inside of a large walk-in freezer, which was wide open and puffing out clouds of chilled air. Mattresses were spread haphazardly all over the floor in one far corner, each soaked through with blood and other congealed bodily tissues. Empty bags of blood littered the rest of the place, and the stench of death nearly made me sick.

"They are above us" Emily said before taking off in a blur to a lone staircase that led to the upper level of the building.

We chased after Emily, swiftly climbing the metal stairs and arriving at a long hallway that had eight doors along its length. Emily stood in the center, her head cocked as she listened to the now frantically beating hearts coming from one of the rooms. Her lips curled in a feral sneer as instinct took over, completely lost in the overwhelming desire for blood.

"_I need you all to hold back while I go try to snap her out of it. If I can't, and she attacks me, let me handle it. DO NOT get involved unless I lose control of her" _I said to my Pack before I phased.

"Emily?" I softly called out to the tense newborn, who looked as if she was about to go on a murderous rampage.

"I know the blood is overpowering for you, but you need to fight against the urge. You know you don't want to hurt anyone….remember why we are here….to save Maggie and Claire" I said as I moved closer to her. A low growl began building in the back of her throat just as she reached for the handle of the door in front of her.

"Is someone there?" a timid Claire called out from the third doorway down the hall.

Emily flinched, immediately recognizing her voice, which seemed to break the spell she was under.

"Claire, it's Jake. We're here to take you home" I responded, never taking my eyes off of Emily.

"Jake! I knew you would come! I hope you kicked the shit out of those bastards!" Maggie yelled as she began banging on the door.

"Maggie….." Emily whispered, then she fled to the door where the two girls were being held, and ripped it off the hinges. Maddy stood guard at the top of the steps, and the remaining wolves burst forward to assist in stopping Emily should she lose control.

"Emily! Oh thank God you're…." Claire said in relief at the sight of her cousin, but stopped when she saw the scarlet eyes.

"Oh Em…you…oh please, no" Claire whimpered as she backed away from the fledgling vampire.

"Where is Maggie?" Emily asked through gritted teeth.

"Emily, let me by so I can get to the girls" I demanded, wanting to put myself in between them and her.

Emily didn't acknowledge my request, and stood rooted to the spot. She offered no resistance when I brushed past her, but she watched in intently while I made my way over to the relieved young girls, who threw themselves at me.

"I knew you would come, Jake!" Claire cried out as she flew into my arms and started sobbing.

"It's ok, Claire. You're safe now. Did they hurt you?" I asked while checking them for any injuries.

"No…we just got here a couple hours ago. They locked us in here then left. There were a bunch of other girls, but when Maria realized who we were, she went crazy and took them. Are….are they alive?" Claire tearfully asked.

I paused and listened for any other heartbeats, but was only able to hear theirs due to their close proximity. If there were any others they were long gone, headed toward a fate they didn't deserve, or were with the pile of bodies stacked inside of the freezer.

"I don't know what happened to them, kiddo. They were gone by the time we came" I answered.

"There's one more person here…inside the building somewhere, but they are not up here" Emily softly said.

"Momma" Maggie said and made a move to go to her, but Emily held her hand up, stopping her.

"Magpie, I think it's best that you don't come any closer. I…I don't trust myself with you" Emily said in a pained whisper, then paused, cocking her head. Her face twisted in a fierce scowl, then she flew out of the room, stopping at the last door in the hallway. We followed her, unsure of what she heard, but on guard none the less.

"What is it, Em?" I asked.

"Maybe you should ask _him_" she growled, then tore the door from its hinges, revealing a male vampire hidden inside.

He was backed into the far right corner, a lighter in one hand and a gallon of gasoline in the other, and wore a cocky smirk. Strapped around his waist were several sticks of dynamite, and when Emily stepped towards him, he brought the lighter closer to the fuse.

"Take another step closer, and all of you die" he hissed, stopping Emily in her tracks.

"Which one of you is Jacob?" he asked after Emily backed away.

"I am" I said, entering the room with trepidation.

"I have a message for you" he replied, bringing the lighter closer.

"You have my attention"

"You think you have won this round, but you are mistaken" he said with a laugh.

"That's the piece of crap that hit me!" Maggie screeched as she tried to shove her way into the room. I was able to grab her before she lunged at the vampire, and held her while she screamed and fought me.

"Maggie, stop! Do you want get us all killed?" I demanded as I struggled to hold her back. She was stronger than I gave her credit for, but the heat I felt rolling off of her, and the telltale quiver of her muscles explained why.

"She's about to phase! Seth, get her out of here NOW!" I yelled to my son in law, who was able to herd her out into the hall right before she phased.

In an explosion of tattered clothing and a chilling howl, Maggie shifted into a wolf that was the spitting image of Sam. She was black and sleek, with long legs that would cover miles of forest effortlessly, and golden eyes that could see right through you. The only difference between she and her father was the fact that she was smaller, but only a smidgeon.

She shook the remaining pieces of shredded clothing from her body, then lunged forward with a fierce snarl, intent on killing the twitchy vampire behind me. Seth slammed his shoulder into her, trying to block her from charging into the room, but she turned on him, furious over the interference of her revenge.

"Maggie, STOP!" I commanded in my Alpha voice, but she ignored me. By then Sarah joined in, growling and pushing her out of the room, then pinned her to the wall. Maggie fought her hard, but was no match for the two of them. I calmly walked up to her, grabbed her by the snout, and brought my eyes level with hers.

"I am your Alpha, and I'm telling you to stop this right now" I commanded, understanding her rage all too well, but needing it under control. Eventually she did calm down, albeit reluctantly.

"I know what you're going through, but if you go after him, we could all die. Do you want that?" I asked, still holding her snout.

Her eyes bore into mine, at first filled with anger and defiance, but eventually the powerful emotions ebbed and sanity returned. She let out a high pitched whine, then nodded her head in understanding. I released her snout, then scratched her behind the ears before turning back to the suicidal vampire.

"You were saying?" I said, fixing my steely gaze on his nervous form.

"You may have won this round, Black, but your days are numbered. Imenand has come, and soon he will awaken Aro's greatest creation. You will never be able to destroy her, and she will make you wish for death by the time she is done with you" he said with a treacherous smile.

A chill slithered down my spine as he spoke. I had a terrible feeling that my family was in immanent danger, but I let no sign of my fear show, and pushed him for more information.

"Who is Imenand, and what is the Reckoning?"

"Imenand….he is the First and father to many of us. He and Aro hunted down your kind, but it is obvious that Nafre was able to hide some of her precious Mawla, or else you wouldn't be standing here right now" he replied with disgust, then spat at me.

"I'm done talking. See you in hell, Jacob Black" he said, then poured the gasoline over his head.

"Run!" I yelled.

I knew he was about to kill himself, and take us down with him, so I spun around and began shoving everyone down the hallway. We made it midway down the stairs when the upper level of the warehouse exploded, throwing us all to the cement floor. My ears were ringing from the blast, but I was otherwise unhurt and moved to check on the other members of my Pack, as well as Claire, who was pulling a piece of metal from Sarah's flank.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked as flames began to spread. I started directing them outside to safety, when Emily came up to me.

"There's someone still in there, Jake. I can hear her calling for help, but it's coming from below us" she said, closing her eyes as she separated the sounds of the now raging fire in order to hear better.

"Dammit! You all wait out here. I have to go help, and see if I can find Peter" I said before running back inside.

The smoke was thick and the heat unbearable, but somehow I was able to find a staircase which lead down to a dimly lit basement. By then I could hear a young woman's panicked voice calling out from behind a thick, steel door.

"Please, help us!" she screamed, coughing harshly from all of the smoke.

I grabbed onto the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. There were several deadbolts in place, and even with my wolf strength, I couldn't get them open. Just as my panic mounted, because I had to get out of there soon if I was to survive, I was gripped from behind by two powerful hands.

"Emily, you need to leave!" I said to the newborn, angry that she followed me.

"Get out of the way and let me help" she responded, then shoved me out of the way.

"Back away from the door" she yelled to the terrified girl on the other side, then with a series of well placed kicks, bent the door enough for her to slip her fingers between it and the doorjamb. With a shriek of protest, the door broke free, a twisted and mangled heap of steel, which was quickly thrown to the side.

Inside of the small room was young girl not a day over twenty one, huddled over Peter, who was laying on the floor unconscious. When she saw Emily, she grabbed a piece of what was once a wooden cot, and held it in front of her.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, jabbing the makeshift weapon at her.

"She's not going to hurt you. Neither of us are, but we need to get out of here right now if we want to make it out of here alive" I said, carefully making my way over to the scared young woman.

"We can't leave him" she sniffled, motioning to Peter.

"He's the reason why I'm here. Emily, can you grab him while I help….what's your name?" I asked as I reached my hand out.

"Caroline" she replied, and took my hand.

"Hi Caroline, I'm Jacob, and a friend of Peter's. I need for you to be strong, because we're going to make it out of here, ok?" I asked, watching her expression closely.

"Peter told me about you! He said you would come for him, and he was right!" she said with a smile.

"Yes he was. Now hang on" I said as I hoisted her into my arms.

We barely made it out of the warehouse before the upper level collapsed onto the main floor, sending out a rush of heat and soot in our direction. By the looks of it, any second it would completely collapse, so we rushed back to the forest for safety. Caroline, who still clung to me with a steel grip, finally relaxed a bit, and slid down my back onto very shaky legs.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, surveying my team.

"Where is Emily?" Claire asked.

I looked around, and she was nowhere in sight. I knew she's been with us, because Peter was safely laying on the forest floor. I looked back towards to raging inferno, and felt my heart lurch in my throat when I saw her standing in front of the burning building.

"Oh no you don't" I muttered, then broke out into a sprint.

Embry told me that Emily was on a suicide mission, not wanting to exist as the creature she'd become. If roles were reversed, I didn't think I would be able to accept it myself, but Emily was loved by too many to selfishly take her life. If I had to do it myself, I would rehabilitate her. She may not be human anymore, but her humanity was still there, more than she thought.

"I know what you're doing, but I'm not going to allow it" I said as I carefully walked towards her. I knew she was in emotional overload, so I had to keep my movements slow as to not startle her.

"This isn't your decision, Jacob"

"I know it's not, but you're not thinking clearly, Emily"

She tensed, then spun around to face me in rage.

"What if this happened to YOU, Jacob? What if one of your kids, or Bella, had this thrust upon her? Would you want them to become the very thing you hate?"

My stomach grew queasy as those very thoughts flashed through my mind, and I couldn't answer.

"Exactly. Get out of here, Jake. Bring them all home and keep them safe" she sadly said, taking a few steps closer to the building.

"Momma, please don't do this" a tearful Maggie said as she walked up on us.

The others must have been able to help her phase back, and I noticed she was wearing Madison's shirt and shorts. She softly padded closer to her mother, unafraid and desperate to convince Emily to reconsider.

"I can't _be _this, Magpie. I am a monster, a killer now. I can't be trusted"

"Yes, you can. You did so good in there, helping save me and Claire. You never tried to hurt us, and you even saved that girl and Peter from the basement. Without you, we could all be dead"

"And you still could be, Mags" Emily despondently replied.

"You would never hurt me, because you love me. I know you, mom. You could never, ever hurt someone you love, regardless if you're a vampire"

"Mommy, I need you. Me and the boys, we already lost daddy. We can't lose you either. Please, don't leave us. Please" Maggie begged, now only a few feet away from Emily, who was sobbing. I tensed when Emily made a sudden move towards Maggie, but relaxed when I watched her embrace her daughter, holding on for dear life as they both cried.

"I love you" Maggie cried into her hair.

"I love you too, baby. I'm so sorry"

Suddenly, in a thunderous crash, the building began to fall into itself, sending flaming debris our way. Part of a burning wall fell towards to two girls, and I watched in horror as Emily shoved Maggie to safety just as it fell on top of her.

"Emily!" I yelled, frantically pulling pieces of burning wood and metal away. Maggie jumped in to help, screaming as her hands blistered and burned from the flames. My heart thundered in my chest as little tendrils of violet smoke started curling to the sky, but I didn't let it deter me.

Maggie and I worked harder, ignoring the god awful pain of our flesh burning away. Finally, we found Emily, whose marble fine skin was crackling and turning black as the fire ate away at her. We pulled her to safety, and patted away any flames that were left on her clothing and skin.

"Mom! Mom!" Maggie cried.

"Emily, can you hear me?" I asked, panicked at her lifeless form.

There was no way to tell if she was truly dead, as vampires didn't breathe nor have pulses, but I knew that the only way they could be killed was being burned to ash. Emily was still fully intact, with the exception of the damage done to her skin, so I gently shook her. She let out a loud gasp, sat up, and started to cough.

"I can't breathe" she choked, clawing at her throat.

"Relax, Em. I'm going to pick you up and get you away from this smoke, get some fresh air into your lungs" I said as I picked her hard body up and walked back to the group.

By the time we reached the others, she was breathing much better, having gotten past the panic. The sounds of sirens wiled in the distance, signaling the approach of the fire department, and I knew we had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Has he woken up at all?" I asked as I glanced down at Peter, with Caroline by his side, holding his hand.

"No. Is he going to be ok?" she asked.

I had no idea what happened to vampires when they were starved to the point of their bodies shutting down, and I shook my head.

"I don't know. Hopefully Carlisle will be able to help him, so we should get moving. I have a feeling that time is not on our side right now" I replied, scared sick over my friend's plight, as well as the cryptic words of the vampire that nearly killed us.

"Let's head over to the next big town. We can rent a van to get us home" I said to my bedraggled group, who all agreed.

I hoisted Peter's limp body over my shoulder, but as the others walked away, I turned to take one last look at the burning warehouse, which was surrounded by fire trucks and police cars. The fire was powerful, and I hoped that it was strong enough to incinerate all of the bodies that were piled up in the freezer. Nobody should have to witness such horror.

Nobody.


	36. Chapter 36

**_****************EDITED VERSION*****************_  
**

**Hi guys! I'm back!  
**

**First of all, I am soooo sorry this took over a year to get done. I've grown to despise the Twiverse a bit, and on top of life's bunch of bullshit, I didn't want to ever write again. Well, to give myself a kick in the pants, I decided to read Retribution, and ended up falling in love with the world I have created. I found my spark again! YAY!  
**

**This chapter is shorter than what I'm accustomed to writing, but if that's what it takes, then so be it. I don't want to put any stress on myself as far as word counts go, because that was a major problem for me to overcome as well. Also, this hasn't been cleaned up by my sweetheart of a Beta, Laurie, but once she has a chance to work her magic, I'll replace this chappy with the clean one.  
**

**I've missed you all so very, very much, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Tracey**

**BPOV**

My thoughts were scattered all over the place as I cracked several eggs into a bowl and stirred them with the whisk. So much happened in the last seventy two hours, and it was hard to focus on just one event to process through.

Would Emily be able to keep her thirst fully under control?

Would Peter ever recover from the torture and starvation Maria put him through?

Would Brady relapse back into the reclusive state he just overcame, due to his mothers impending death?

"Just focus on cooking, Bella." I muttered out loud to myself, unaware that I was no longer alone in the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

My nerves were so frazzled that I jumped at the sound of Caroline's voice, dropping the bowl of whipped eggs in the process. It hit the marble floor with a crash, and shattered into a bunch of little pieces, splattering egg all over the cabinets.

"When I was younger, I was hopelessly clumsy. Guess I still am" I chuckled, picking up pieces of ruined bowl.

Caroline went over to the sink and grabbed the dish rag, and a short time later, the kitchen was clean once more, and I began anew with making everyone breakfast.

"How was your shower?" I asked, not knowing how else to start off a conversation with the young woman Jacob and Emily saved.

"It was great. I can't tell you how long it's been since I last bathed. Those vampires weren't too concerned about my hygiene while I was held captive. Thanks for the clothes, by the way," she said as she watched me cook.

I could practically see her salivating at the sight and smell of the bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit I was preparing, looking as if she was about to snatch it out of my hands and eat it raw.

_Maria probably didn't feed the poor thing either, that inhumane bitch….._

"You're welcome. I have a bunch more for you back at my house, so we can take a ride over there later if you're up to it. Hungry?" I asked, handing her a small bowl of fruit.

"Starving! Thanks." she replied, and began eating the pieces of watermelon, oranges, strawberries and honeydew.

I handed her the pitcher of orange juice and a glass, then went back to work making breakfast. Caroline was quiet as she watched me, glancing occasionally at the door that led down to the basement medical area, where Carlisle, Jacob, Felix, Edward and Jin were with Peter.

"Has he woken up yet?"

I looked up at the pretty blonde girl, whose face was etched with worry. I could tell that she genuinely cared for Peter, which made me wonder how long they were locked up together for and how close they had grown during their imprisonment.

"No, not yet. They gave him three bags of human blood, so hopefully it works soon," I replied with a tentative smile.

"Make that five bags." Jacob sighed as he walked into the kitchen and over to me, pecking me on the lips before settling into one of the wrought iron stools.

"I don't know that much about….supernatural people like you guys, but shouldn't it have helped a little bit by now?" Caroline asked, her voice wavering.

"I would think so. Felix….he's the expert in this area, and even he's not sure why Peter hasn't responded yet. We still have two more bags to feed him, so maybe after he drinks those…." Jacob responded, losing his train of thought as he watched Caroline wolf down the entire bowl of fruit.

"Wow, you eat as much as Jake and the other wolves do!" I commented in awe.

She blushed in embarrassment, then nudged the empty bowl away.

"I've never eaten that much before, and I'm still hungry. My stomach is rumbling like crazy, too. Weird," she muttered, placing her palm against the slight swell.

"I'm sure Maria didn't feed you a proper human diet while she had you, so it's understandable. Here, these eggs are ready. I'll make you a plate," I said, glaring at Jake so he would stop staring at the poor girl.

"Have you called your family yet?" Jacob asked while he devoured his food.

Caroline tensed up, looked down at her feet, and shook her head.

"I don't have anyone. My parents were killed in a car accident ten years ago, so my grandmother raised me. She passed away last year…" she softly responded.

"I'm so sorry." I said, and gave her a comforting hug.

"Thank you. So yeah… no family to call. It's just been me and Jack for the last year. You know, maybe later I can use your phone to call some shelters back home? I don't know what happened to him after I was taken…he's probably all freaked out, locked in a cage somewhere, surrounded by strangers."

"Poor puppy! I'll help you find him!" Alice cheerfully chirped as she, Jasper, Joey, Rosalie and Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good, Bellsy-boo! Looks like we're right on time" Emmett said, pecking my cheek as he brushed by to grab a plate.

"I'm Bella and Jake's daughter, Joey. How are you holding up?" Josephine asked the nervous girl beside me.

"Still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I have so many questions, but I have no idea where to even start" Caroline replied as she glanced from me, to Jake, and then back to Joey, trying to comprehend how he and I could have a daughter who looked only a couple years younger than he and I were.

"Well, we have all day to fill you in. I'm Alice, by the way. This here is my husband Jasper, and our daughter, Parker. That's Emmett over there, and Rosalie" Alice said, and reached out to shake the blonde girl's hand. Immediately she froze, and her eyes got that far away look that signaled she was having a vision.

"Are you ok?" Caroline confusedly asked as she stared at Alice after jerking her hand away.

Alice snapped out of the trance, her face etched with worry. Her eyes darted over to Jake and I, and I could see the fear in their dark depths, and it scared me.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not myself after having the baby yesterday. It's just a little headache" Alice lied, then took a step back and glanced down at Caroline's stomach before returning to Jasper's side.

Everyone got quiet as they helped themselves to the food, especially Alice, who kept looking over at Caroline, watching her closely. I was just about to pull her out of the room to ask her what she'd seen, when the remaining, weary looking men came up from the lower level.

"Any change yet?" Jacob asked the bedraggled men.

"No. Angelo is bringing more blood by later, so hopefully by then we will see some progress" Carlisle replied.

"Can I go see him?" Caroline asked.

"Sure. Maybe if he hears your voice, it will help him come out of the coma" Edward said, hearing the unspoken affection Caroline felt towards our injured friend.

"I'll bring you downstairs," I said with a reassuring smile as I got up from my seat.

"You care for him." I stated once we were out of the kitchen.

We walked together down the hall, stopping when we reached the door that led to the basement. I turned to look at her and saw the tiny smile that graced her bow shaped lips.

"You know, it's strange. We've only known each other for such a short period of time but I feel like I've known him forever. I…. I really think I love him," she quietly stated.

I searched her eyes for any inkling of doubt, and saw none. She truly believed that she loved him, and that was good enough for me.

"Peter is a great guy, and he's been through a lot in the last few years. Regardless of the circumstances of how you met, I'm so glad that you came into his life."

"Yeah, he told me pretty much everything that he's had to go through while we were locked in that awful cell together. I can't imagine having to kill someone I once loved. I just hope he wakes up soon…." Caroline softly replied.

"Me too."

I opened the door to the basement and quietly we walked down the stairs. His still form lay covered by a sheet from the chest down, his perfect skin pale in the light. Dark circles marred the porcelain skin just underneath his eyes, and he showed no signs of life.

Caroline slowly made her way over to his still form, a quiet sob breaking the stony silence. I held back, wanting to give her privacy, and watched as she sat down in the chair next to his bed, and took his icy hand into hers.

"Peter, it's Caroline can you hear me?" she softly asked.

No response.

"I remember what Maria said, back when were locked in that little room. She said that even though you could not move, you could still feel. Please Peter, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

My heart broke for the young girl because I could hear the desperation and despair in her voice. She had been through so much, and the only person familiar to her was laying in a coma, unable to bring her comfort. I wished there was some way I could help, and like a light bulb going off, I had an idea.

"Caroline, I'm going to try something, but I'm going to need you to step back," I said as I rolled up my sleeves.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

I walked over to the cabinet where Carlisle housed all of his surgical supplies, and searched around until I found what I was looking for. I picked up the shiny scalpel, and walked back over to Peter, with Caroline warily watching me.

"My blood…. let's just say it's very powerful to a vampire. Maybe if I feed him some, it will help pull him out of this," I replied, bringing the scalpel to my wrist.

"Bella wait. Are you sure this is a good idea? What about the venom?"

My eyes met hers, and I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm immune to the venom, so it will not hurt me."

I could still see that my decision troubled her, so I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, if you sense something isn't right, or if I lose control of him, I need you to run upstairs and get Jake," I said, hoping I got through and eased her worries. She glanced down at Peter's pale face, then gave a small nod of acquiescence.

Carefully, I brought the scalpel to my wrist and hissed when the cool steel effortlessly sliced through the delicate skin. Caroline quietly watched as I brought my bleeding wrist up to Peter's lips. At first there was no reaction, but eventually his lips surrounded the wound and he took a few tentative sips. Gradually he began to suck harder, pulling my life force into his body.

I allowed him to continue to feed until I began to grow lightheaded, and tried to pull my wrist away. He let out a feral growl and his hands shot up from the bed, encircling my forearm with a vice like grip.

"Bella, maybe you should stop. You're starting to get really pale," Caroline shakily said.

"He's too strong….. get Jake. Hurry!" I said as spots began to dance before my eyes.

I could hear Caroline's footsteps as she ran off, but they sounded like they were coming from far away. My body began to slump in the chair as darkness began to cloak my vision. Just before I passed out, I felt strong arms grab my shoulders, and a sharp, stinging pain in my wrist, and then everything faded to black.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella and Caroline walked out of the kitchen, and once I knew they were out of earshot, I turned to look at the little pixie.

"Okay Alice, spill. What did you see?" I asked.

Alice looked at Jasper for support, then turned to face the rest of us. Her eyes had a haunted look, a look I had only seen a few times since knowing her, so I knew it was bad.

"Caroline is pregnant." she said.

"Okay, she's pregnant so what? I'm sure she has a boyfriend up in Canada, so he'll be glad to know that he's going to be a father," I replied.

"No Jacob. It's not a human child that she carries. Caroline….. She's pregnant with Peter's child."

I looked at her dumbfounded, not exactly sure I heard her right. Peter? A father? As far as I knew, they had only just met during their captivity. Heck, I never even knew that vampires could procreate until I met Sophie.

"Seriously? Peter's gonna love this," I said with a shaky chuckle.

Alice glanced at Carlisle and Edward, who both wore the same grim expression as Rosalie and Emmett. My stomach got bit uneasy feeling it always did when I knew something bad was coming, but just how bad, I didn't know.

"How bad is this?" I asked.

"Jacob, while going through Aro's journals, we came across a passage that described Sophie's birth," Carlisle started.

"And?"

"Caroline will never survive the birth. Basically, the fetus uses the mother's body to nourish itself, to the point that the woman's body is near death," Carlisle continued.

"Okay, so we find some way to keep Caroline fed so that the baby doesn't deplete all of her resources. How hard could that be?" I said, not sure I was liking where the conversation was going.

"It's not that simple Jacob. Even if we did find some way to keep Caroline's strength up, she will never survive the birth. It's not the same kind of labor that Bella, nor the other women went through. When the baby is ready to be born, it tears its way out of the womb, shattering bones and causing a massive hemorrhage."

I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat as visions of the scene from the movie 'Alien', when the creature burst through the host's chest, instantly killing them.

"There has to be something we can do, Carlisle. What about Felix? Maybe he will know some way to keep her alive. Back when Sophie was born, medicine was not as advanced as it is now. We have to find another way, because that poor girl has been through too much, survived whatever torture Maria inflicted, only to die having a baby? It's unacceptable." I angrily said as I began to pace the room, wishing the former Volturi guard and Jin hadn't left to go check on Emily.

"Jacob, nobody wants to see her die, and we will do everything in our power to save her. Once Angelo and Felix return, I'll call Jin and together we will try to figure out a way. I promise," Carlisle convincingly replied.

"Alice, what kind of outcome did you see?" I asked the tiny brown haired girl.

Her large doe eyes met mine, and they were filled with sadness and grief.

"I don't know Jake. One of two things will happen, that I saw. The first, Caroline died in childbirth. The second, she was a vampire, holding a tiny blonde haired baby," she answered.

"And Peter? Was he there? Does he come out of the coma?" I pressed.

Alice got that faraway look in her eyes again, then spun around to look at the kitchen entry just as Caroline burst through, out of breath and frantic.

"Help!" she panted.

"What happened?" I asked as panic gripped me.

"She gave Peter some of her blood…. Cut her wrist…. He won't let go," she sobbed.

"God dammit! Why in the hell would she do something like that without any of us around?" I snapped as we all rushed down to the basement.

Peter still lay on the gurney, but he had Bella's limp body sprawled across his as he sucked greedily from the wound on her wrist. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward grabbed Peter, while I grabbed onto Bella and tried to wrench her arm free from Peter's vise-like grip. He snarled and hissed, but was no match for the three men who fought to get him under control.

"Alice! The panic room, now!" Carlisle barked, stumbling from a blow to his head.

Alice raced over to the thick steel door and threw it open just as the others were able to shove him inside. Carlisle slammed the door shut and locked it, but not before Peter's snarling face filled the small glass window.

"More! Give me more! You mother fuckers! I will kill you all when I find a way out of here!" he shrieked while banging on the door.

Peter's reaction shook me badly, but my only focus was Bella and trying to find a pulse.

"Thank God." I muttered, slumping in relief when I found the weak flutter.

"Edward, she needs blood," I said to my shaken friend, who sustained several cuts and bruises from his struggle with the rabid vampire.

While Edward went to get everything needed to transfuse my blood into Bella, Carlisle came over and helped prep my arm.

"What the hell was that, Carlisle?" I angrily asked, glaring at Peter as he continued to slam against the panic room door.

"He's running on his baser instincts right now. Between the starvation, the blood we gave him, and Bella's blood, his body is in overload and the reptilian portion of his brain has taken over. The remaining parts of his brain need to awaken before the stem retracts control," he explained.

"Yeah, _if _it takes over!" I muttered to myself.

Edward worked quickly, and a pint of blood later, Bella's color was coming back to her alarmingly pale face. Once the needles were removed from our arms, I brought Bella upstairs to the family room, and gently laid her down.

"Bells, wake up baby," I whispered while holding her shivering body against mine.

"So tired and cold" she barely whispered, then snuggled against me, seeking warmth.

I grabbed one of the many blankets strewn around the room, leftovers from the chaos of the last few days, and wrapped it around us both, entrapping my body heat in hopes of warming her up faster.

"Honey, please don't ever do something like that again, especially with nobody around. You could have died," I gently chastised while I rocked her trembling body.

"He needed my blood," she murmured before falling asleep.

"_Stubborn, headstrong, bull headed, silly girl. What am I going to do with you?" _I asked myself while she slept.

Better yet, what was I going to do about Peter? He had absolutely no control over the beast that roared inside of him, and it worried me that he wouldn't be able to come back from what he'd endured.

_You know what you have to do, Black…..even though you don't want to….._

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the dark thoughts from my mind, to no avail. The mere thought of having to end his life made me sick to my stomach. He was one of my best friends, he had saved me so many times. Plus, he was going to be a father soon, more than likely left alone to raise the hybrid child that now grew inside of Caroline's fragile human body.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked the shaken girl as she sat on the other sofa, across from me.

He eyes were so distant and haunted from what she'd witnessed, yet she somehow found the strength to nod her head before bursting into tears.

"I…I never saw him react like that before…not even when he was so hungry, trapped in that room with me." she sobbed.

Both Rosalie and Alice sat down on either side of the traumatized girl and tried to console her the best they could.

"Is….is it true? Am I going to die when the baby is born?" she forlornly asked.

I looked over at Carlisle, not sure on how to answer her question, but before I could answer, he swiftly made his way over to the girl, and knelt down in front of her.

"Caroline, I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you alive, should you decide to go forward with the pregnancy," he gently said.

Immediately, Caroline stopped crying, and stared at him, devoid of emotion.

"Are you saying I should abort this baby?" she asked.

Carlisle looked extremely uncomfortable with her question, due to his religious beliefs, but he was not one to inflict them onto others, and answered her question in an unbiased manner.

"It's an option, but only if you choose it. Nobody is going to force you into something you do not want to do, sweetheart."

"You wouldn't be able to abort the fetus, even if you chose to," a somber Felix said, having returned from the cottage in the woods.

"Then what can we do, Felix? What can we do to keep the baby from killing her?" I asked frustration clearly evident in my tone.

Felix stood there, fixed his eyes onto Caroline, and gave answers nobody wanted to hear, yet needed to.

"There are ways to keep your body from fully depleting, but you will gradually grow too weak to care for yourself once the thirtieth day reaches. After that, you will have to be heavily sedated with powerful pain medication, because the baby will begin breaking your bones as it prepares to be born. On the fortieth day, the child will then enter this world, taking your life with it. That is, unless you wish to become one of us, which I will help you with." he honestly replied, which angered me.

"Really, man? Couldn't you sugarcoat it just a little bit?" I seethed, wanting to kill him.

"She has a right to know her fate, Jacob Black. There is no time for lollipops and rainbows. She needs to start thinking about her choices; either die when the baby comes, or turn so she can raise the child with Peter," he calmly stated.

"This is so fucked up, man!" Emmett said, visibly rattled.

With all the tension in the room, the one person fate had dealt the hopeless cards to stood up and walked over to Felix.

"You can change me before I die?" she asked, searching his face for any deceit.

"There will be only a small window of time before your heart stops, but yes. I can get my venom into your heart before it ceases to beat," Felix confidently replied.

There was a deafening silence, and an overwhelming tension in the room while Caroline mulled over her fate. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she gave her answer.

"I'll do it. Anything to be with my baby and Peter, no matter how difficult it may be for me to adjust. You just need to make me one promise," Caroline said as she turned to look at me.

"You cannot let me hurt a single human being. I don't care if you have to take me all the way to Antarctica, you do it. I refuse to be a monster, and until I learn how to control myself, I will _not _be a threat to anyone."

I stared at the young girl, amazed at just how strong she was, in light of what she faced in the upcoming days, and felt my respect for her grow ten-fold. While I wasn't ok with another human life lost, and another newborn to handle, I knew it was the right thing to do. I learned a long time ago that it wasn't up to me to play God, and I sure as hell didn't want to attempt to fill his shoes.

"You got it."


	37. Authors' Note

_**Hi Everyone! Unfortunately, this is not an update, but I've little by slowly been working on the next chapter. I just wanted to explain my excessive absence in the last year. On July 7th, 2012, I injured my back pretty badly. An MRI revealed a ruptured disc, a tipped vertibra, 2 bulging discs, minor scoliosis, and moderate/severe spinal stenosis. The injuries wouldn't allow me to sit for more than 10/15 minutes at a time, so needless to say, not much writing got done. I've been through physical therapy, spinal injections, and finally, surgery, which was done on April 29th 2013. I'm slowly healing, but am facing future operations to correct the remaining damage in my back. Until then, I will do the best I can to get this story finished. I am so very sorry for the long delays, but there's nothing I can do right now. I'm considering using a ghost writer, with me playing the Beta role, so if anyone is interested, please message me. **_

_**I absolutely love you guys, and your support just brings me so much joy :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tracey**_


End file.
